casualidad o destino
by emmaly76
Summary: Bella nunca ha tenido novio, su vida la dedica a estudiar y cuidar a su mama que tiene leucemia… ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer para que su mama se recupere? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esa decisión? Edward vive la vida… le gusta divertirse y las apuestas con sus hermanos pero su vida cambiara a partir de una apuesta perdida y la muerte de su abuelo…
1. Chapter 1 decisiones

_**Stephanie Meyer creo estos grandiosos personajes y yo me divierto inventando estas historias y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo…**_

"**Decisiones" **

EPOV.

La soleada Phoenix… donde llueve pocas veces al año… nada que ver con el patético Forks donde quiere vivir Esme... está bien debería estar acostumbrado a ese clima, pero no puedo… que puedo decir amo el sol… lo bueno es que mientras este en la universidad no iré allí solo en vacaciones fue una suerte el que enviaran a Carlisle a esta ciudad, a ese congreso y que decidiera traernos aquí pues es un lugar nuevo y no nos conocen… no como el Londres o chicago donde hemos vivido últimamente… digamos que mis hermanos y yo somos algo traviesos nada del otro mundo solo nos encantan las apuestas, pero no de dinero más bien de cosas… por ejemplo limpiar la habitación del otro o hacer sus tareas ser su esclavo o usar cierto tipo de ropa o nada, hoy iremos a unas carreras de auto… me encanta porque allí se consiguen las chicas más calientes de todo el lugar… una sonrisa, un guiño y te dejan hacerle lo que quieras sin negar que ellas hacen lo que tú quieras… no soy un chiquillo hormonal tengo 21 años pero no soy un amargado o un nerd me gusta divertirme…

-¡ed. es tarde!- ese que grito es mi hermano gemelo Jasper aunque nadie cree que lo seamos… ¿Por qué? Fácil él es rubio de cabello ondulado y ojos azules como papa mientras yo soy blanco mi cabello tiene un extraño color cobrizo y es indomable siempre parece que me acabo de levantar apunta para todos lados pero a las chicas les parece sexi, ese color es el mismo del abuelo Thomas, el padre de mi mamá y mis ojos son verdes como los de Esme, mi madre… lo más extraño es que yo me parezco físicamente a la familia materna cuando siempre he sido muy unido a mis abuelos paternos…

-¡Eddie, tardas más que una señorita cuando anda en sus días!,- ese es Emmett mi hermano mayor, mucha gente se intimida cuando lo ve porque parece un enorme ropero su cabello es un color como caramelo igual al de Esme y rizado como el de Jasper y Carlisle, tiene los ojos en un extraño color entre azul y verde, más bien grises y cuando sonríe se le hacen hoyuelos en las mejillas dándole un aspecto aniñado…

-ya estoy aquí- Salí palmeándoles la espalda- que exagerados son solo quiero estar bien para tener acción de la buena esta noche…

-si como digas… -contestaron rodándome los ojos… no es que quiera presumir pero jamás he tenido problemas para ligarme una chica… más bien los he tenido para ahuyentarlas… y mis hermanos no se quedan atrás… que puedo decir son los genes Cullen…

El lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las carreras era un terreno desigual donde solo podrían correr autos arreglados especial mente para ello… había una gran cantidad de autos listos... los corredores fanfarroneaban de sus habilidades y que decir había chicas como moscas en la miel…

-¡esto sí que es ambiente chicos! ¡A divertirse!- gritó un muy animado Emmett agarrando dos rubias por el trasero y caminando hacia los autos…

-ed., no se tu pero yo n o me voy a quedar viendo mientras ese se divierte en grande…- agarro a una morena y una pelirroja, el no hacia distinción…

Cerca de mi pasaron dos rubias meneando el trasero de forma exagerada- hola nenas, ¿vamos a divertirnos un poco?- sonrisa...guiño… y voala estas ya estaban a mis pies.

La pasamos de maravilla, apostamos cada quien a un auto diciendo que el que ganara elegiría el castigo para los que perdieran. La bebida la dejábamos para después para celebrar el triunfo.

Yo elegí una 4x4 negra con llamas rojas y anaranjado en las orillas y una gran calavera en el centro. Jasper eligió otra negra con llamas azules y Emmett una roja con unos garabatos chinos a los costados… mientras la carrera se llevaba a cabo yo me daba mi buen agasajo con las rubias… al parecer estaban bastante bien experimentadas y sabían trabajar muy bien con sus manos y boca…

-¡y el ganador es!- anuncio el dj...- Sam lee- con su jeep geisha. _Oh no gano el auto de Emmett._

Se acerco a donde estábamos jazz y yo haciendo un ridículo baile de victoria- ¡listo para pagar la apuesta!

-Y que tienes en mente emm- dijo jazz.

-Para empezar una apuesta solo entre ustedes dos ya que yo soy el rey,-fanfarroneo Emmett- y el que pierda en esa apuesta será quien tenga el castigo- sonrió burlón

-va.- dijimos a la vez y elegimos la siguiente apuesta no necesariamente tenía que llegar en primer lugar el que ganara solo tenía que llegar en un lugar mejor.

La carrera fue bastante cardiaca pero gano Jasper así que no quedo de otra más que pagar mi apuesta…

- bien Emmett que diablos tienes en mente…-sonrió… y esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa… _problemas_

-bien Eddie- hice una mueca- para empezar esta noche no vas a beber...-quise protestar- no puedes beber para poder mañana a primera hora ir al banco de esperma a hacer una buena donación… jajajajajajajajaja- rio con todas sus fuerzas dejándome un instante en shock.

-¿la paga de la apuesta es donar esperma?

-así es Eddie pero no debes de beber…- se le acabo la diversión a la noche, en serio que hasta las ganas de echarme un buen polvo con las rubias se me quitaron.

Cuando volvimos al hotel ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y según Emmett debía estar en la clínica antes de las ocho… puse la alarma a la seis y media… era nuestro código no importaba cuan estúpidas fueran las apuestas siempre las pagábamos.

Me levante de muy mal humor me duche y me puse unos jeans desgastados con una camisa azul, mi color favorito a ver si se me levantaban los ánimos… pero si yo iba a madrugar ellos también como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen fui a sus habitaciones y golpee la puerta hasta que salieron…

-carajo ed. deja dormir- abrió la puerta Jasper limpiándose los ojos…

-si yo voy a ir a hacer eso ustedes irán conmigo tienes diez minutos para estar listo…

- como digas…-se metió de nuevo y me fui a despertar a Emmett….

-qué diablos Eddie no sabes que un chico guapo y sexi como yo necesita dormir sus ocho horas de belleza- bostezo.

-si no mueves tu trasero y me acompañas a la clínica no haré lo que quieres… tienes diez minutos emm…

Salí y me senté en el lobby del hotel a leer el periódico local, aburrido, exactamente a los diez minutos llegaron mis hermanos y fuimos en el coche que nos alquilamos a la clínica. Todo el camino fui objeto de las burlas de Emmett…

- no llores Eddie has abandonado más hijos tuyos en los condones y esos los tiras a la basura…- reía el idiota.

-Eddie,- hablo en tono "serio"- te lavas bien las manos antes para que no agarres una infección y después para que no dejes esparcidos tus hijos por allí…

-en serio ed.… todavía te acuerdas como se hace ¿verdad?, recuerda que allí todo es por inspiración propia- le asegundo Jasper.

Y así se la paso todo el camino, ya me tenia mareado… al llegar me hicieron llenar in formulario que casi tenía que poner cuantas enfermedades tubo mi tatarabuelo. La enfermera era una señora mayor parecía uva redondita hasta eso que simpática... pero creo que su simpatía no me serviría de inspiración para lo que tenía que hacer…

-antes de que nos deje su muestra debemos hacerle unos análisis de rigor...- ya sabía a qué se refería esos nos los mandaba hacer Carlisle periódicamente desde que iniciamos nuestra vida sexual.

-no es necesario, saque la copia que nos hacia traer Carlisle con nosotros siempre, lo bueno es que eran recientes, nos los habían hecho justo antes de salir para acá.

-perfecto en ese caso tome- me dio un frasco- y pase a las puertas de allá… tómese su tiempo.

Ja. Me quiso insinuar algo, o que… entre al cubículo y todo era blanco…_ claro idiota estas en un hospital_… había revistas inspiradoras como play boy, H, y muchas más también había un equipo de video y cientos de películas a escoger no quise molestar en buscar solo le di play a la que esta va puesta y me puse a hacer lo mío…_ no hay necesidad de ser tan especifico_… Salí y le entregue la muestra a la enfermera y firme otros papeles que me dio… Emmett y Jasper estaban que se partían de la risa…

- en serio ed., yo creí que tardarías mas…- reía Jasper.

-yo creo que nuestro Eddie padece EP (eyaculación precoz)- rio Emmett así que yo decidí provocarlos.

- chicos como no me me iba a inspirar si allí adentro había tres monumentos de mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que les pidieras para inspirarte podía tocar y si quieres hasta ellas se encargan del asunto sin que hagas nada- los incautos tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como plato...

-no inventes ed.… en ese caso yo me apunto... puedo hacer también el sacrificio de donar- sonrió soñador Jasper.

- ni que lo digas jazz, Eddie en este momento te regresas a la clínica para hacer nuestras donaciones- me apuro Emmett.

- lo siento chicos estamos fuera de la hora…- suspire como con lastima- ustedes se lo perdieron…

- pues yo voy a apartar cupo para mañana- dijo Jasper.

-y yo -se apunto Emmett…

Volvimos al hotel y fuimos al restaurant a desayunar, seguíamos entre bromas de parte de los tres... en la barra del bar estaba una castaña, de espaldas a mí su cabello lo traía recogido en una cola pero fácil podría decir que le llegaba hasta la cintura… estaba recargada sobre los codos… su expresión parecía derrotada… traía una blusa Azul, _mmm mi color favorito…_ y unos jeans claros casi blancos que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero… en los pies traía unos converse blancos con azul, no era alta más bien bajito media alrededor de 1.60… _ que puedo decir se apreciar a una mujer cuando la veo…_ el del bar le sirvió algo al parecer solo era agua con hielo, volteo de lado para ver por los ventanales y pude ver su perfil, sus pómulos eran altos, su nariz respingada y pequeña su boca también era pequeña con labios finos y bien formados, su piel muy clara tal vez fuera turista como nosotras… a donde ella estaba llegó una rubia, no me fije en más detalles estaba muy ocupado viendo a la castaña cuando se lanzo a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar… no seque me paso en ese instante porque sentó en mis brazos la necesidad de abrazarla, y en mi pecho la de protegerla… Emmett pego un brinco a mi lado distrayéndome

-mami, ¿Qué te pasa?- voltee a ver y mi mama venia hecha un mar de lagrimas, hipaba y sollozaba. Rápidamente nos levantamos y la a abrazamos.

-su abuelo Anthony está muy grave...- esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.

-¿Qué le pasa?- mi voz salió estrangulada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-no sé muy bien pero su padre está en la habitación haciendo las reservaciones salimos para Londres hoy mismo…

Acompañamos a mamá a su cuarto y cada uno de nosotros fue al suyo a empacar… yo andaba como autómata y en mi mente repetía mil veces mi abuelo no… él era mi inspiración, mi sostén, mi héroe de todos los tiempos el gran Dr. Anthony Cullen medico neurocirujano el mejor de todo Londres, mi padre siguiendo su ejemplo también se estudio medicina pero él se especializo en cardiología, yo aun no decido mi especialidad pero estoy estudiando medicina…

El vuelo a Londres salió a las ocho de la noche, al llegar allá ni siquiera fuimos a casa, el chofer se encargo de llevar las maletas nosotros lo único que queríamos era estar en el hospital… la abuela Lizzy estaba allí…en realidad se llama Elizabeth pero de cariño le decimos Lizzy, parecía haber envejecido diez años en solo unos meses que teníamos sin vernos.

-hijos…-nos abrazo- que bueno que pudieron venir… Anthony… él quiere- el llanto le gano y no pudo seguir hablando, solo se aferraba a la camisa de mi padre- el dijo que quería despedirse… decirles cuantos los amaba por última vez...

-¿pero, que paso mamá?- Carlisle, hablaba con voz ahogada- cuando nos fuimos el estaba bien.

-en realidad no… por lo menos no tanto… el cáncer volvió y ya no hay nada que hacer…

Cada palabra de mi abuela era un cuchillo que se clavaba en mi corazón… me deslice por la pared sintiéndome destruido…

-…entren uno por uno... él los está esperando…-ella se sentó y yo recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas, me acariciaba el cabello de forma ausente mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por nuestras mejillas…todos pasaron yo me quede a lo ultimo…-es tu turno Edward, anda el abuelo te espera…-me apuro la abuela…

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación sentía que el piso estaba lleno de hoyos y yo caía en cada uno de ellos… di dos toques en la puerta y luego entre era como nuestro código para saber quién era el que llegaba… su aspecto hizo que mi estomago se hiciera un nudo y me doliera, no pensé verlo en ese estado… no parecía mi abuelo, solo un fantasma de él…

-entra, ya sé que no tengo el mejor aspecto… anda ven- me señalo con débiles movimientos un espacio en su cama… y lo hice como robot…

-porque-e me quebró la voz- porque no dijiste nada…

-hijo…soy médico y se cómo se desgastan a veces más los familiares que los mismos enfermos y yo no quería eso para ustedes…-siempre ha sido así su familia lo más importante…

-pero…-me silencio con una seña...

-no digas nada las cosas son así y no hay vuelta atrás… sabemos cómo es esto… puedo vivir poco o mucho dependiendo de la respuesta de mi cuerpo…

-espero que mucho- trate de sonreír...

-hijo, me agrado la idea que quisieras esperar al último… sabes que siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial y sé que no has sido un chico modelo-sonrió un poco aunque más bien pareció una mueca- no lo niegues yo sé todo recuérdalo… se que eres joven y una responsabilidad así…-titubeo.

-solo dilo abuelo…

-bueno, es tu abuela… ella se quedara sola aquí y yo no quisiera…

-quieres que si tu…-no pude terminar la frase.

-si hijo me iría mas tranquilo si supiera que ella se queda con alguien….

-no hables de eso abuelo…

-¿lo harías?- insistió.

-claro abuelo, te lo prometo.

- sabes que te quiero Edward, eres mi favorito…solo no se lo digas a tus hermanos…

-también te quiero y eres mi favorito….

Charlamos un poco mas…o tal vez un mucho porque no Salí hasta que los doctores me sacaron…fuimos a dormir a casa...bueno es un decir…yo me puse a hacer los trámites para transferir mis estudios de Harvard a Oxford allí había sido aceptado pero había decidido ir a Harvard porque allá irían mi hermanos… pase bastantes horas hasta que logre que se hiciera el traspaso…

-Edward iremos al hospital- llamo mi madre a través de la puerta…

-en un momento bajo- respondí… aunque no había dormido nada solo me ducha y fuimos al hospital…

Mi abuelo murió un mes después y nosotros deberíamos volver… ya no podemos faltar mas a la universidad… había olvidado decirle a mis padres el cambio de planes por lo menos para mí…

-mamá, ven con nosotros…-insistió por no sé cuantas veces mi padre.

-…por favor o insistas…aquí está mi vida todo… no me pasara nada estaremos llamando constantemente…

-papá… yo… yo hable con el abuelo el primer día que llegamos y le prometí que me quedaría aquí con la abuela Lizzy…

-pero… ¿y tus estudios?

-en realidad todo está resuelto la próxima semana debo presentarme en la universidad de Oxford.

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?...

-bueno… en realidad con todo esto se me olvido…

-Edward no puedes cambiar tus planes por mi… -dijo la abuela limpiándose las lagrimas.

-no los cambio por ti sino por mí, estaremos bien abuela… ¿o no me quieres aquí?

-no digas eso hijo… sabes que te quiero…

-Entonces está decidido…

-si mamá…los amo pero quiero quedarme aquí a formar mi dúo dinámico con la abuela…

-y ¿Qué de nosotros? Y todo lo que teníamos planeado- pregunto Emmett

-lo harán ustedes dos solos- negaron con la cabeza- alégrense las chicas que me tocarían a mí se la s compartirán ustedes dos.

-bueno yo me quedo con las rubias y Jasper las demás…

-esas no son las formas de hablar…-nos regaño Esme.

-lo sentimos mamá- dijimos los tres ganándonos una pequeña sonrisa de la abuela.

Mis padres y mis hermanos volvieron a estados unidos y yo comencé una nueva vida en Londres donde solo serian mi abuela y mis estudios… bueno y una que otra canta al aire…uno tiene sus necesidades.

BPOV

- siguiendo con el tratamiento como hasta ahora tal vez dure año y medio- dijo el doctor Billy Black…

-y no hay algo más que se pueda hacer… algo nuevo aquí o en cualquier parte del mundo sabes que el dinero no es problema- mi papá estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-sabes cuántos años tiene Renee luchando contra la leucemia… su cuerpo cada vez está más débil y es más difícil que resista- explicaba Billy…

-por favor Billy… por lo que más quieras, podemos hacer lo que se pueda…-Charlie estaba desesperado, la enfermedad de mi madre parecía ir bien pero de pronto algo pasaba y se estancaba y no lograba recuperarse del todo…

-hay algo… pero para eso necesitamos a bella… y que Renee no recaiga en el tiempo de espera- saco unos papeles del escritorio…

-y como para que… el trasplante de medula no funciono y no puedo donarle una segunda vez…

-primero necesito que me digas… que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu madre…-no lo pensé dos veces

-todo…

-hasta tener un hijo…

-a que te refieres Billy, en que beneficiaría a Renee que bella tenga un hijo…

-en nueva york hay una clínica se llama braking Down, allí les inyectan células madre en la medula, ese tratamiento te da hasta un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de recuperarse…

-vuelvo a preguntar Billy y para que necesitan que bella se embarace.

-las células madre se sacan del cordón umbilical… y hay una gran posibilidad que sea compatible si es hijo de bella, por ser hija de Renee, y mas con la atenuante de haber sido compatible en el trasplante de medula.

No lo pensé dos veces – cuando y donde Billy, solo dilo.

-hay una clínica de fertilidad… normalmente tienen las agendas llenas pero el director es mi amigo y si te mando ya con todos los estudios hechos.

-no le des tantos rodeos Billy y haz lo que tengas que hacer…

Llamo a una enfermera y me cargo de acá para allá, tomando muestras y no sé que tanto mas… cuando hubo acabado me llevo de nuevo con Billy, Charlie ya no estaba allí se había ido al cuarto de Renee…

-en un par de horas me entregan los resultados, sirvió que tu ginecóloga trabaje en este hospital y tu revisión haya sido esta semana, así no tardamos mas…

Me quede en el consultorio viendo los posters que había, leí algunas revistas… y no seque más hasta que llego la enfermera con los resultados…

-bella parece que todo está perfecto y si te animas… según el expediente y los estudios andas en tus días fértiles y solo necesito hacer una llamada y te harán la inseminación en este momento…

-ya te lo dije Billy solo haz lo que tengas que hacer…

-bien espera un momento…

Hizo un par de llamadas y luego me entrego la carpeta con mi expediente, una tarjeta con la dirección…solo Salí de allí, no me puse a pensar mucho en lo que haría... al llegar me atendió una enfermera gordita muy amable…

-buenos días señorita Swan

-buenos días me envió el doctor Black…

-oh si el doctor Gerandy la espera…

Entre y como había dicho el doctor solo me esperaba a mi… era un hombre mayor su cabello ya se miraba mas blanco que nada… me dijo que usaría la muestra más reciente… no le entendí la explicación… yo solo rogaba a el universo que pudiera concebir a la primera.

-señorita Swan está segura del procedimiento…

-por supuesto doctor…

-normalmente las mujeres que vienen a hacerse un tratamiento como este lo hacen porque tienen tiempo intentando y no lo logran… y tu bueno eres virgen…

-yo me entiendo doctor….

Termino el procedimiento y me dejo acostada un tiempo más y allí fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…

Yo bella Swan, como me gusta que me digan, a mis veinte años, a punto de graduarme en enfermería, que jamás he tenido un novio, mi única ocupación han sido mis estudios y el cuidar de mi madre… hoy me acabo de hacer una inseminación artificial… pero la causa valía la pena.

Me sentía ahogada, mi pecho es una bomba de tiempo de emociones a punto de explotar… al salir del lugar solo pensé en una persona para desahogarme mi amiga Jane mi amiga y mi compañera de estudio, aunque ella si tiene novio un pediatra recién graduado llamado Alec, son una linda pareja y siempre me toman en cuenta para sus salidas…

Le marque por teléfono para saber donde estaba…

-¿bella?

-jane necesito hablar con alguien

-ven, estoy con Alec en el hotel donde es la conferencia sobre cardiología…

-voy para allá...

Colgué y maneje hacia el hotel… cuando llegue le envía en mensaje y fui a esperarla en la barra del restaurant… pedí un vaso con agua, y me lo tome mientras esperaba…cuando llego me arroje a sus brazos y llore sacando todo lo que traía guardado en mi pecho… no me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en una mesa hasta que me calme y jane me limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo…

-ahora si dime que paso…

-nos dieron una última opción para Renee...

-que bueno amiga felicidades… ¿y de que se trata?

-células madre…

-pero para eso necesita ser altamente compatible y la única es que tu…-asentí...-pero Bell ni siquiera has tenido novio…

-vengo de la clínica de fertilidad…

-no me digas que ya…

-si hace un par de horas creo…

-entonces solo falta esperar a que la inseminación funcione…

-eso deseo amiga porque cada mes que me retrase es un mes menos de esperanza para mamá…

-lo entiendo amiga, recuerda que yo he estado a tu lado en todo momento…

-y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

El tiempo se me fue volando y ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Alec salió de la conferencia, nos fuimos los tres ellos en el auto de Alec y yo en el mío... me dejaron en casa y ellos se fueron para la suya…

Estaría sola, bueno no tanto estarían nana Sue y Harry su esposo ellos han trabajado para mis papas desde siempre, a causa de la enfermedad de Renee se podría decir que quien me crio fue nana Sue...

-mi niña Bell, que bueno que llegaste…

-que paso Sue...

-tu papa hablo y dijo que te tuviera tu cuarto listo que estarías en reposo por un tratamiento… ¿estás enferma niña?

-no nana es complicado… en unos días podre decirte si.

- como digas niña ve acuéstate yo te llevare la cena…

Obedecí, y me encerré en mi habitación, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba esperar…

Los días pasaron como siempre, ahora tenía que estudiar más me quedaba solo un semestre y si mi embarazo se realizaba quería tener algo que ofrecerle a mi hijo…

-hoy es el día de tus análisis, amiga

-lo sé un mes cinco días desde la inseminación tal como dijo el médico, pero me gustaría hacer una prueba casera primero…

-pero de todas formas tienes que ir a que te saquen sangre…

-también se eso jane, solo quiero pasar lo más pesado de los nervios en casa…

-como quieras Bell sabes que cuentas conmigo…

-¿me acompañas a comprarla?

-vamos…

En la farmacia había cinco pruebas diferentes y por si las dudas llevamos una de cada una… por el camino a casa me tome como un litro de agua, necesitaba tener muchas ganas de orinar para no tener quería esperar de mas…

-nana, estaré en mi cuarto con jane…

-claro niña en un momento les subo unos bocadillos…

-¡NO!-gritamos jane y yo a la vez- si queremos algo te lo pido nana ¿si?

-como quieran…estaré en la cocina cualquier cosa.

-gracias nana.

Subimos a mi cuarto y enllabamos la puerta... me encerré en el baño y jane abría las pruebas y me las pasaba yo ponía mi muestra…puse las cinco en el lavabo y Salí, nos acostamos y ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras esperábamos que sonara la alarma los cinco minutos se me hicieron eternos…

-es hora Bell…

-lo se jane, pero tengo miedo…

-a que…

-ambas cosas, en realidad temo tanto estar embarazada como el no estarlo.

-están aquí…míralas.

La primera que vi tenia una carita feliz, la segunda dos rayitas azules la tercera una crucecita rosa, las otras dos la misma respuesta…

-estoy embarazada….-y todo se volvió negro…

**Este es mi segundo fic… le puse clasificación M por algunos lemmons que tendrá en el futuro… tampoco será puro lemmon cuando el capitulo incluya escenas fuertes hare una nota al principio y ya ustedes deciden si lo leen o no…**


	2. Chapter 2 lo bueno llega doble

"lo bueno llega doble"

BPOV

Las cinco pruebas tenían el mismo resultado… positivo…inconscientemente se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios y lleve mis manos a mi aun plano vientre. Si bien era cierto que no fue concebido de la manera tradicional y como toda mujer sueña, era mi hijo, solo mío pues no habría jamás un padre…solo él y yo. Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, cantar, bailar; estaba feliz, triste, no podía identificar del todo lo que sentía…

-es n hecho Bell estas embarazada…

-lo sé jane…-dije aun acariciando mi vientre…

-creo que es hora de que hables con el medico para que te haga de una vez todos los análisis pertinentes…

Merque el número del doctor que estaba en la tarjeta y que lo había subrayado como su número personal, al tercer timbre contesto

-Dr. Gerandy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-buenas tardes doctor, soy Isabella Swan

-oh si dígame

-lo que pasa es que me acabo de hacer unas pruebas de embarazo y salieron positivas…

-me da gusto que haya funcionado a la primera… habla de su buena fertilidad… o de la compatibilidad entre su donante y usted… venga mañana a primera hora para hacerle los análisis pertinentes y poder iniciar con el control de su embarazo..

-muchas gracias doctor…

-no tienes nada que agradecer, he de confesarte que yo solo me dedico a realizar las inseminaciones y luego transfiero a mis pacientes con un colega pero en esta ocasión hare la excepción como un favor especial a mi amigo Billy…

-con más razón se lo agradezco entonces…

-mañana la veo entonces…

-hasta mañana doctor…

Colgué y me acosté en mu cama junto a jane, a quien le hizo un ruido bastante conocido el estomago…

-llamare a mi nana para que nos triga algo de comida…

-dile que sea suficiente tengo tanta hambre que me comería un oso yo sola…

Le pedí la comida a Sue y prendimos los ordenadores, abrimos los libros y nos pusimos a hacer tareas, comimos mientras leíamos y se nos fue la tarde cuando mire el reloj ya eran las once de la noche…

Le hable por teléfono a mi papa que se encontraba en el hospital con mi mama cuidándola, desde que me inseminaron no me permitía hacer ningún esfuerzo y por eso ahora no me permitía cuidar a Renee, decía que si lograba embarazarme debía cuidarme porque del éxito de este embarazo dependían tres vidas, la de mamá, la de su nieto o nieta y la mía… me conocía bien y sabia que me encariño demasiado con las personas y si esa personita era un hijo mío pues con más razón

-hola papa que tal esta mama…

-bien, durmiendo parece que esta sesión la debilito menos pero ya sabes que la sedan para que pueda descansar.

-lo sé solo hablaba para saber cómo estaban y para desearles buenas noches…

-buenas noches hija, te quiero.

-Yo también los quiero papa, que descanses y dale un beso a Renee de mi parte…

-lo hare con gusto hija que descanses…

Colgué el teléfono y escuche que jane llamaba a sus padres para a visarles que se quedaría a dormir conmigo… cosa que no les extraño porque siempre que había oportunidad lo hacía…

-bueno señorita préstele una pijama a su amiga…

-como si necesitaras que te prestara algo, ya sabes donde están

Fue al closet y saco su pijama favorita era amarilla con pequeñas caritas de gatitos, lo sé a veces podíamos ser muy infantiles yo me puse una similar solo que verde con ositos…era un short, si se le podía llamar así ya que solo tapaba lo justo, y una blusita de tiritas, pero no podía negar que eran bastantes cómodas.

-duérmete bella que es noche y debemos madrugar para ir a la clínica antes de irnos a la escuela…

-lo sé,-apague la lámpara y me acosté abrazando mi almohada como era m costumbre- buenas noches jane…que no sueñes con Alec no quiero que me despiertes haciendo ruidos extraños.

-no seas envidiosa… ya me reiré de ti cuando sueñes con alguien y seas tú la que me despierte a mi haciendo esos ruidos extraños…

-ja, ja, ja como digas.

Caí profundamente dormida, esa noche no soñé o por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho… cuando sonó mi alarma me levante y me duche, debo admitir que se me hizo extraño que el pantalón del uniforme me cerrara un poco ajustado, se supone que los embarazos se notan a los meses no en el primero…al verme en el espejo mire que también se me pegaba más a las caderas… hoy en la tarde tendríamos practica así que recogí bien mi cabello... para cuando termine de vestirme jane salió de la ducha, me observo de pies a cabeza…

-ya hacía bastante que no te ponías el uniforme…

-lo sé pero hoy nos toca practica y si quiero una buena calificación con la maestra Gianna debo ir…

-es cierto, y yo no tarje mi uniforme…

-ponte uno de los míos, somos la misma talla de todas formas…

-gracias amiga eres la mejor…

-lo sé, por eso me amas…

-sobre todo amo esa humildad tuya…

Salió del baño ya lista con su uniforme puesto, cuando le di la espalda para salir pego un grito.

-¡Bell, por dios!

-¿Qué pasa amiga?

-no sabía que tuvieras un trasero tan bueno jajajajajajajajaja.

-muy graciosa, imagínate si apenas estoy en el primer mes y ya me ajusta la ropa no quiero ni pensar cuando este en los últimos meses…

-serás una pelota…pero no te preocupes si no puedes caminar te llevare rodando…

-amaneciste muy graciosita hoy…

-y tu muy redondita- la mire feo- no te enojes Bell, anda vamos a desayunar para irnos…

-jane, ¿en serio estas a punto de graduarte de enfermera?

-porque la pregunta…

-porque parece que no sabes que debo ir en ayuno para poder que me hagan los análisis…

-ups… se me olvido, vamos pues… ya comeremos algo por el camino…

-¿Cómo que comerán algo por el camino? Niña bella su desayuno ya está listo…

-gracias nana pero tenemos prisa…

-pero niña aun falta rato para que entres a clases….

-lo sé nana, solo que tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes- le di un beso en la mejilla y jane le dio otro- pero si en la noche preparas esa rica pasta comeré con mucho gusto…

-tu pidiendo pasta- se sorprendió Sue- desde que tienes uso de razón la pasta no figura entre tus comidas favoritas…

-digamos que tu pasta hace milagros… nos vemos en la noche nana… y no olvides mi pasta…

-no lo hare niña cuídense…

El camino a la clínica la pase aguantando las burlas de jane sobre mi primer antojo y no sé que mas, la verdad es que se lo agradezco porque no permitió que me pusiera nerviosa… en cuanto llegamos la enfermera nos hizo pasar al consultorio...

-buenos días doctor Gerandy.

-buenos días señoritas…

-aquí me tiene...

-primero que nada quisiera tomarle una muestras de sangre para evaluar y posteriormente veremos el tratamiento a seguir y hare la revisión…

-usted manda…

Pulso el intercomunicador- señorita cope venga para que acompañe a la paciente al laboratorio- volteo hacia nosotras- puede venir mañana a esta misma hora, para entonces ya tendré los resultados… recuerde que todo embarazo en su etapa inicial puede ser considerado de riesgo…

-gracias doctor, y nos vemos mañana.

Seguimos a la enfermera al laboratorio e inmediatamente me tomaron las muestras, seis tubos me pareció exagerado pero ellos son los expertos…reí al acordarme el pavor que les había tenido a las agujas todo el tiempo, y como me desmayaba cada vez que olía la sangre, cosa por la cual me tachaban de loca pero en realidad la sangre tiene un desagradable olor a oxido y sal… la primera vez que luche con todas mis fuerzas para no desmayarme fue un día que estábamos René y yo solas en casa y ella dijo que se sentía mal, luego le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz, en cuanto la vi todo me dio vueltas y vi borroso pero al ver a mi madre inconsciente me dio valor para luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, llame a emergencias y la atendieron… y el miedo a las agujas lo perdí cuando pidieron un donador de medula para mi mama, me hicieron varios análisis y al ser compatible hicieron el trasplante con un aparente éxito… digo aparente porque no se ha podido recuperar al cien por ciento.

-amiga vámonos te quedaste en la luna...

-lo siento jane es que estaba recordando mi miedo a las agujas…

-baya que armabas pataletas cuando te tenían que inyectar por algo…

-ni me lo recuerdes…

De la clínica pasamos por un restaurant italiano para desayunar, pedí pasta y jane continuo con sus burlas, que si mi hijo nacería con cara de pasta o tan flaco como un fideo y no sé que mas...

Las clases transcurrieron tan tranquilas que jane tubo que despertarme un par de veces, las practicas con la profesora Gianna fueron en el mismo hospital donde estaba mi mama así que aproveche para visitarla, no les dije nada de mi embarazo quería hacerlo hasta que tuviera la confirmación del médico en mis manos además Renee no sabía nada de esto…

-hola mama ¿Cómo te sientes?

-muy bien, no sé porque Billy insiste en tenerme todavía aquí…

-ya sabes lo exagerado que es papa y Billy hace lo que Charlie le dice…

-oye yo no soy exagerado—hablo Charlie a mis espaldas.

-yo también te quiero papa- me acerque a darle un beso.

-hija, estas mas llenita o se te encogió el uniforme…-si mi mama siempre tan observadora.

-bueno…este… la pasta que prepara Sue está muy rica y últimamente ha estado haciendo muy seguido…

-y desde cuando te gusta la pasta a ti…

-este….yo… bueno tal vez sea porque…la hace con una receta nueva…si eso una receta nueva…

-y si es eso porque te pones tan nerviosa he…

-son los exámenes los que la tienen así… se concentra tanto cuando está estudiando que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que come ni que es lo que come- intervino jane...

-hola jane, que bueno verte por aquí…

-hola Renee, hola Charlie… bella ya es hora de irnos…

-cierto, Bye –los bese – nos vemos.- Salí dispara da de allí…

-bella en serio las mentiras no son lo tuyo…

-gracias…

-para eso están las amigas…oye voy a salir un rato con Alec y luego voy a ir por ropa a casa, dormiré contigo para a acompañarte mañana de nuevo a la clínica.

-de nuevo gracias…

-ya deja de agradecer y vete a casa a descansar, cuando yo llegue haremos la tarea…

-a la orden capitán- hice un saludo militar y subí a mi auto despidiendo me de ella con la mano.

En cuanto entre a mi cuarto me acosté, según yo para descansar mis pies pero me quede profundamente dormida…

-Bell, despierta dormilona…

-mmm

-anda, Sue ya hizo tu pasta…

-qué esperas vamos a la cocina...-me levante y la jale escaleras abajo…

-hola Sue, me servirías pasta por favor… tengo mucha hambre…

-claro niña, en seguida les sirvo…

Puso el plato frente a mí y me lo comí como si tuviera siglos sin hacerlo y repetí, cuando me acabe el segundo plato mire que el de jane estaba casi intacto y Sue me miraba con una sonrisa burlona…

-en serio que tenias hambre niña, por eso n debes salir sin desayunar…

-gracias nana, tu pasta es la mejor…

-en serio Bell, creí que te comerías hasta el plato…espera no es una mordida lo que le veo allí,

- si no te apuras me comeré tu plato también…

-ni se te ocurra, mejor vamos a tu cuarto y allá termino de cenar, tenemos mucha tarea…

-vamos- voltee a ver a Sue- nana nos sirves dos vasos de zumo de naranja por favor…

-deja les hago zumo fresco y en un momento se los llevo…

Tal como dijo jane ja tarea era demasiada, pareciera que porque estamos a punto de graduarnos quisieran dejarnos tarea para el resto de nuestras vidas…

Las pocas horas que dormimos se me hicieron minutos, tuve miedo manejar en mi estado de somnolencia y le di las llaves a jane, aunque era una amante de la velocidad, manejo con prudencia, por el pasajero extra aclaró…

-tengo los resultados…pero me gustaría hacer una ecografía para estar más seguros…

-¿está todo bien?

-se podría decir que si…

-me puede explicar eso…

-la verdad es que para explicarte necesito hacer primero la ecografía…

Pasamos a otro cuarto donde se encontraba el ecografo… sabia el procedimiento así que me quite la ropa y me puse la bata, me recosté en la camilla con mi vientre descubierto… el se sentó a mi lado e inicio el procedimiento… mientras jane tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo…

-tal como lo imagine…

-explíquese por favor doctor…

-veras, en tus resultados descubrí que el nivel de la gonadotropina estaba más elevado de lo normal y eso solo podía significar una cosa… embarazo múltiple… -me señalo la pantalla donde se miraban dos pequeños puntitos como lentejas- al parecer serás madre de dos…

No sabía que responder, estaba en shock, no me esperaba esto aunque es conocido que cuando te sometes a un tratamiento de fertilidad es muy común que se n embarazos múltiples yo no recibí ningún tratamiento previo… solo la inseminación y ya…

-wow amiga, si que la hiciste he… dos wow…

-si wow…

-puedes cambiarte, y pasemos a mi consultorio para decirte lo demás…

Cuando estuve lista y me refresque en el baño Salí, jane y el doctor ya me esperaban…

-bien señorita Swan, además de lo que ya le dije salió con una leve deficiencia de hierro, y por razones obvias deberás tomar vitaminas extras para compensarlo…

-lo que usted diga…

-aquí tienes la receta, y lo cuidados que requieres… si o hay ninguna complicación nos vemos el próximo mes...

-gracias doctor… hasta el próximo mes.

-cuídese señorita Swan…

El camino a la escuela me la pase en una neblina, aun en shock, si bien ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de tener un bebe pero dos…era el doble de posibilidades de que Renee pudiera sanar, pero también el doble de responsabilidades para mi…

-Swan, -choco alguien bastante conocido conmigo- tantos años y aun no aprendes a fijarte por donde caminas…

-Jesica, en serio no tienes algo más importante que hacer…

-no, la verdad reírme de la estúpida de Swan es lo más divertido que hay…

-déjala jane… mejor vámonos a clase…

-si quieres yo te acompaño bella…-ese era newton, el idiota por el que Stanley me traía entre ceja y ceja.

-no gracias Mike jane yo tenemos cosas que platicar…

-en otra ocasión será… me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al sábado al cine…- no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no él siempre insistía.

-lo siento Mike ya tengo planes…-y antes de que dijera algo mas- nos vemos Mike tengo clases.

-si claro Bye bella.

-jajajajajajajajaja en serio bella creo que Mike no conoce el significado de la palabra no…

-no sé si es lento o retardado…-seguimos riendo hasta llegar al salón, donde el profesor nos regalo un agradable examen sorpresa, ja, lo bueno es que jane y habíamos estudiado estos temas y no se me hizo tan difícil…

-uff, por fin pensé que el reloj se había descompuesto…

-yo también estoy agotada y tengo hambre…

-no me digas, quieres pasta….

-siiii, por favor…

-vamos a tu casa, y le pedimos a Sue que nos prepare.

-mejor le llamo y a si para cuando lleguemos ya está hecha…

Ya habían dado de alta a Renee y nos estaba esperando con la mesa puesta…

-hola mama, que gusto que estés en casa…

-a mí también me da gusto no tienes idea lo desagradable que es estar en el hospital…

-hola hija, como va todo…

-hola papa, todo muy bien…

-cuando terminemos de comer puedes ir a mi despacho quisiera hablar contigo...

-claro papa…

- y que es eso tan importante que quieres hablar con bella…-indago m mama...

-es sobre su futuro Renee ya le queda poco para terminar su carrera y me gustaría saber qué planes tiene…

-y yo mientras le retoco esas uñas a Renee detesto que te las despinten en el hospital tiene unas uñas preciosas, además aprendí un decorado nuevo que le va a encantar…

-gracias jane y podrías arreglar mis pelucas solo a ti te quedan peinadas que parecen naturales…

-claro que si Renee después de todo tu eres mi segunda madre…

Renee y jane se fueron a su recamara, mientras Charlie y yo pasamos al despacho, sabia de lo que quería hablar así que no me anduve con rodeos ni espere a que preguntara…

-si funciono la inseminación y estoy embarazada, y son dos bebes en lugar de uno tengo una leve deficiencia de hierro pero ya me dieron las vitaminas…

-gracias por lo que estás haciendo bella pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar… bueno en parte si...

-explícate…

-ayer René tubo una leve recaída, dijo que ya no quería ningún tratamiento, que si este no funcionaba que la dejáramos descansar en paz…

-entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

- a eso voy, si se entera que te inseminaste para poder hacerle el trasplante de células madre…

-y que le diremos sobre el embarazo… todos saben que jamás he tenido novio y no soy de la que bueno tu entiendes…

- bueno por Billy me entere que hace como un mes o un poco mas hubo un congreso de cardiología aquí y pensé que podías decir que fuiste allí para algo de la escuela, te flechaste con alguien y bueno paso…

-entonces se fue, no tengo como localizarlo y descubrí que estoy embarazada… papá sabes que soy una pésima mentirosa…

-pues repite la versión hasta que te convenzas tu sola para luego decírsela a Renee…por el bien de todos…

-no me agrada la idea de mentir…

-pero si le decimos la verdad a Renee… se enfurecerá con nosotros, y tu sabes lo dañino que es para ella…si callera en depresión de nuevo no creo que lo supere…

-veré que hago…

No podía creer lo que Charlie me pedía, aunque tenía razón mi madre era una mujer muy aprensiva que si se enterara de la verdad sería capaz de impedir el trasplante solo para demostrarnos que lo que hacemos es incorrecto e inútil…daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama pensando en cómo convencer a Renee ella siempre me ha dicho que soy un libro abierto y mis emociones se reflejan en mi cara, así como se nota cuando estoy mintiendo…

-que tanto piensas bella, tengo casi una hora aquí y ni cuenta te has dado… ¿Qué te dijo Charlie para que estés nerviosa?

-quiere que le mienta a Renee respecto a mi embarazo…

-¿a qué te refieres con mentir? No creo que un embarazo sea algo que se pueda ocultar,

-no que lo oculte en sí, más bien que oculte en cómo fue concebido…

-ya entiendo quiere que le digas que te embarazaste de la forma tradicional…huy eso si que será difícil, la correcta y jamás besada bella teniendo un tórrido romance del cual resulta n embarazo múltiple… ¿y quién será el padre? El idiota de newton o el fastidioso de Tyler, ya sea el chico de la pizzería…

-no me causa gracia jane… en realidad quiere que diga que fue un chico que conocí en el congreso de cardiología y que no sé como localizarlo…

-suena creíble además con lo despistada que eres pudiste olvidar pedirle su número o verificar que el numero que te dio fuera verdadero…

-no me ayudes amiga…

-en serio Bell, no echarías mentira del todo, fuiste al hotel donde se realizaba el congreso para estar conmigo mientras se desocupaba Alec, para hacerme un favor, en el restaurant conociste al chico ese y bueno las cosas sucedieron… además tú estabas borracha porque yo te hice beber solo revolveríamos sucesos…mira ya te he hecho beber y emborracharte no seria una mentira del todo porque si sucedió

-y si me pregunta su nombre…

-dile que como no tienes como localizarlo ya no es importante tus hijos son tuyos y de nadie más… allí tampoco mentirías del todo…

-definitivamente te equivocaste de profesión debiste der escritora de ficción se te da bastante bien inventar historias…por lo menos espero tener tiempo para asimilarlo yo antes de decirle a Renee.

O eso creí, hice mi rutina de cada mañana, cuando llegue al comedor ya estaban mama y papa allí, salude a ambos y tras de mi llego jane…

En cuanto probé el primer bocado del pollo que preparo Sue, no me gusto el sabor se sentía como crudo, aun así tome un segundo, pero en el tercero las nauseas me ganaron y corrí al primer baño tirando mi bolso en el proceso y regando por todo el piso lo que traía en el… vacié mi estomago y luego me enjuague la boca cuando Salí Renee tenía en sus manos el sobre con la copia de los resultados de los análisis y el frasco con las vitaminas prenatales…

-¿me podrías explicar que significa esto Isabella Swan?

Sentí que el alma se me fue a los pies… no había marcha atrás… debía decirle a Renee…

**Gracias por leer… no se desesperen habrá varios capítulos antes de que salga Edward… y esta historia tendrá POV de ambos… para ver los dos lados de la moneda como dicen luego…**

**1'000,000 de gracias por leer…**

**sus favoritos y alertas me emocionan muchisisisisisisimo... **

**si se les ocurre comentar algo... soy toda ojos...jajajajajajaja... me encantaria leer**


	3. Chapter 3 verdades a medias

**"verdades a medias"**

**BPOV**

No había tiempo para ensayar la mentira…aunque como lo dijo jane precia verdad porque las cosas esas si habían sucedido y al ser en su mayoría verdad...seria más creíble…

-mama yo…

-siéntate Renee creo que eta es una plática que sea larga y no te hace bien estar parada…

-vamos a la sala… y no me vas a mentir Isabella sabes que te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber si lo que dices es verdad…

Mis padres se sentaron frente a mi, me sentía como si estuviera en un juicio…

-habla…

-hace poco más de un mes hubo un congreso de cardiología en un hotel cerca de aquí, jane fue con Alec y yo me encontré con ella allí…-respire profundo- jane me hizo beber lo mismo que ella y sabes que no tolero el alcohol…. El caso es que allí conocí a alguien y una cosa llevo a otra y bueno paso…ese día quede embarazada… apenas lo descubrí hace unos días…se los iba a decir pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían…

-¿y cómo se llama ese chico?- pregunto suspicaz…

-mama en serio no es importante, no tengo como localizarlo así que mis hijos son míos no hay necesidad de saber quién es el… es casi imposible que lo vuelva a ver…

-¿dijiste hijos?

-si, el doctor me hizo una ecografía y son dos…

-Charlie oíste vamos a ser abuelos… doblemente abuelos…-dijo emocionada mi madre- la verdad hija me tenias asustada que con tus veinte años nunca se te conociera un novio nada llegue a pensar que eras del otro bando.

-¿mama?- solo a ella se le ocurria decir estas cosas... aunque debo admitir que me tranquilizó que lo tomara tan bien.

-que, lo que te paso es normal y si a eso le sumamos un poco de alcohol… bueno…ahora debes cuidarte mucho, mis nietos deben crecer sanos y fuertes…-volteo a ver a Charlie- y tu dile a Billy que necesito que me cure tengo uno nietos que conocer y malcriar…

Jamás imagine ni por un momento que mi madre tuviera esa reacción aunque…es Renee y ella siempre es impredecible… mi sonrisa y la de mi padre no tenían precio, solo de ver el rostro iluminado de mi madre mientras miraba fijamente mi vientre…

-se hará como quieras Renee…

No aguante mas y fui a abrazarla fuertemente, mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, solo de eso…

-¿y no traes una foto de mis nietos por allí?

-claro que si- abrí mi cartera y la saque.

-son tan pequeñitos…yo quiero una copia hija, les voy a hacer un álbum…mejor que sean dos copias para darles un álbum a cada uno…

Y siguió y siguió, creo que en cuestión de minutos planeo hasta su graduación de la universidad…

-mama lo que planeas está bastante bien… pero me encantaría desayunar…

-tienes razón, hija mis nietos te necesitan sana y fuerte…

-solo le pediré a nana Sue que me prepare algo de pasta…

-ahora entiendo lo de la pasta he…

-perdón mama…

-está bien hija lo importante es que estén bien…que estemos bien…

Terminamos de desayunar cada quien se fue a hacer sus labores, yo me sentía soñada, aunque no era cierto lo que le contamos a Renee el ver ese brillo en sus ojos, esa ilusión de vivir se que vale la pena…soy consciente que si antes de mis bebés no miraba la posibilidad de una relación ahora menos, pero no me importa tendré dos razones para vivir y luchar cada día…

Las tareas y los exámenes me estaban absorbiendo, Gianna nos pidió que nos pusiéramos a hacer practica de nuevo, después de hacer las requeridas por la carrera, por lo que resta del semestre… veré que puedo hacer, cada día los síntomas del embarazo me traían más loca, vomito a todas horas, me da mucho sueño, y la ropa se empieza a encoger…

La segunda ecografía Renee quiso ir conmigo, estaba tan ilusionada contando los días que faltaban…

-no sé cómo le voy a hacer con mamá jane, en serio si va conmigo va a hacer preguntas…

-Bell tranquila, dile la verdad y ya…

-¡estás loca o que!, te imaginas como se va a poner si le digo la verdad…

-como eres de extremista, le vas a decir que el doctor Gerandy es tu ginecólogo, allí no mientes… ¿me sigues?

-más o menos…

-continúo, también le dices que es amigo de Billy y el te lo recomendó…

-y que por hacerle un favor a él me está atendiendo…eres un genio jane insisto te equivocaste de profesión.

-ya, ahora el siguiente paso llama al doctor para decirle que no mencione nada de la inseminación frente a tu mamá.

Inmediatamente llame al número privado del doctor, que como siempre respondió al tercer timbrazo….

-¿diga?

-hola doctor soy bella Swan…

-dígame señorita Swan en que puedo servirle…

-le voy a pedir algo muy importante y delicado…

-soy todo oídos…

-mañana tengo cita con usted, y mi mamá insiste en acompañarme, le pido por favor no comente nada del procedimiento ella no lo sabe….

-es secreto profesional señorita Swan no se preocupe…

-muchas gracias doctor…

-no tiene por qué darlas la veo mañana…

-hasta mañana…- cuando colgué respire aliviada.

-te dije amiga tu dramatizas mucho…

-ya no te burles y vamos a terminar esta tarea que me tiene mareada…

-sí, claro échale la culpa a la tarea y no a eso- señalo mi vientre- que tienes allí…

-hey, no les digas eso a mis bebes.

-hay si salió mama leona al rescate…

Terminamos la tarea alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y no tenia pretexto para quedarme acostada… porque si no exponíamos el trabajo no nos calificaban… después de devolver la cena me lave los dientes y me aliste cuando baje mi mama ya estaba lista esperándonos en el comedor.

-buenos días hija- me beso la mejilla- buenos días mis pequeñines-acaricio mi vientre

-buenos día mama ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-excelente, hable por teléfono ayer con Billy y me dijo que se entero de algo que me podía ayudar en mi recuperación y que vallamos ahorita en la mañana, después iré al centro comercial y luego voy por ti a la escuela para irnos a comer y al médico para ver a mis nietos.

-wow mama en serio que tienes planes, me alegro mucho

-buenos días ¿Cómo amaneció la abuela más joven y bella de todo Phoenix?- esa era jane le encantaba adular.

- con muchas ganas de vivir para conocer y malcriar a mis nietos.

-esa voz me agrada Renee, y dime ¿vas a ir con nosotras a la cita de Bella?

-por supuesto, es mas después de la ecografía que les parece si vamos al cine hace mucho que no voy...

Pero ya era demasiado para ella si bien no se estaba sintiendo mal en ese momento debería cuidarse...

-mama eso es demasiado mejor pospongamos la ida al cine para mañana.

-que aburrida eres hija...

-no soy aburrida solo te cuido para que estés bien para malcriar a tus nietos

-eso si entonces la ida al cine será mañana…. Y jane ni se te ocurra incluir a tu novio es una salida de chicas…

-no puedes estar tan segura de que sea solo de chicas porque no sabes si los pasajeros de Bell son niñas o niños…

-ya no te hagas, que cuando sales con tu novio se la vuelven puros arrumacos

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible.

- si señorita humildad…- dije ganandome un golpe jugueton en el brazo.

La mañana paso como todas, con codazos de parte de jane para que no roncara en medio de las clases… a la hora del almuerzo tenía mucha hambre, tome do rebanadas de pizza unas papas, una ensalada de frutas un pedazo de tarta y un jugo de piña… jane solo me vio y negó con la cabeza. Fuimos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa de siempre jane se burlaba diciendo que se iba comprar una pelota para ir ensayando para cuando yo engordara poder rodarme con facilidad…

-…jane sigue diciéndome eso y mis hijos no te dirigirán la palabra…

-Bella, ¿tú con hijos?- nos interrumpió la chillona voz de Jesica Stanley- debes de conocer los pasos primero conoces a un chico, luego tienen una relación o por lo menos hacen ciertas cosas que no creo que sepas, desde siempre has sido la monja Bella jamás se te ha conocido un galán…-miro mi charola- y si comes como marrana menos conseguirás a alguien.

-tú que sabes Jesica tal vez bella si tenga a su chico solo que no quiere andar presumiendo…

-si claro, y porque nunca la hemos visto con alguien…

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada…

-si claro, si tienes alguien como tú dices, tráelo al baile de graduación para ver si es cierto.- sorio con maldad.

-no puede traerlo al baile de graduación porque tu lo digas además ni ella vendrá al baile de graduación…

-claro sin una cita se vería muy ridícula…

-¿Quién no tiene cita para el baile de graduación? ¿Tu Bella?...porque si es así no te preocupes yo encantado seré tu pareja de baile.-ese, el fastidioso newton.

- lo siento en serio es que es cumpleaños de mi abuela ese día y viajaremos a forks a pasarla con ella.

No dije mentiras, si era el cumpleaños de la abuela Merie Swan pero en realidad no sabía si iría... Pero era un buen pretexto, ya me estaba contagiando de jane.

-oh es una lástima en otra ocasión será…

No le pude responder porque Jesica se lo llevo de allí e iba que echaba chispas, ja, su gran amor me estaba pidiendo a mi frente a ella que fuera su cita de baile, eso si que es un duro golpe.

El resto de las clases, entregamos trabajos y salimos según nosotros a esperar a Renee pero ella ya nos estaba esperando recargada en mi coche.

- cariño he estado pensando que este Audi es muy pequeño cuando crezcan mas mis nietos no podrás manejarlo pienso que sería bueno comprarte un auto más amplio.

-hola mama buenas tardes para ti también, no te preocupes no necesito otro auto.

-ya veremos, vamos que muero por ver a mis nietos…

Salimos rumbo a la clínica y jane se la paso haciendo reír a Renee todo el camino y no se dio cuenta que no íbamos al hospital de siempre…

-… y entonces Bell le dijo que no iría al baile porque era cumpleaños de su abuela y viajarían a forks.

-en serio quieres ir a forks.

-la verdad es que si, hace mucho que no visitamos a la abuela.

-podríamos planear una visita pero no para su cumpleaños porque estarías como de seis meses y leí que los embarazos múltiples tienden a ser prematuros, y no quiero que mis nietos nazcan en un avión…además...- titubeo en seguir hablando

-además que mama…

-bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Billy se entero de un nuevo tratamiento?

-aja…

-pues si tu quieres y puedes,… yo no te quiero forzar a nada… solo que…

-dilo mama sabes que todo lo que esté en mis manos lo hare por ti….

-el tratamiento es de implantar células madre en la medula y esas…

-lo sé mama se sacan del cordón umbilical de los bebés… si lo que quieres preguntar es si te donaría la células madre de mis hijos te diré que encantada de la vida…

Al llegar al aparcamiento de la clínica Renee se me quedó viendo como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza…

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar bella? ¿No me digas que tu…?

-no- se apuro a contestar jane al notar que yo me ponía nerviosa…

-lo que pasa es que cuando fue a hablar con su ginecóloga no estaba y entonces fue con Billy y le dijo que si quera atención inmediata que aquí trabajaba un amigo de él que se especializaba en embarazos… no creas al principio bella estaba indecisa pero luego se animo y venimos el doctor Gerandy le dijo que la atendería como un favor especial a su amigo Billy y pues por eso estamos aquí…

-es cierto eso bella…

-claro mama, lo que pasa es que como la doctora Young siempre ha sido nuestra ginecóloga temí que te molestaras por cambiar de médico...

-no te preocupes si este médico es mejor para el cuidado de mis nietos por mi está bien…

En mi bolsa le llevaba unos chocolates a la enfermera cope, era mayor y muy buena siempre que venía me atendí muy bien.

-gracias cariño, no te hubieras molestado.

-no es molestia Sra. Cope usted se merece eso y mas por tratar tan bien a los pacientes.

-ya puedes pasar bella.

-gracias.

Entramos al consultorio y el doctor como lo había prometido no menciono nada de la inseminación.

-todo se mira muy bien bella los bebés están de muy buen tamaño su corazón late con normalidad… sigue con los cuidados y cuando menos pienses tendrás a tus hijos contigo.

Renee lloraba a mares y pidió que le dirá tres copias una para papa una para ella y otra para mi.

-doctor hay algo que me guitaría preguntarle…

-adelante...

-lo que pasa es que quisiéramos ir a visitar a mi abuela que vive en forks… ¿es seguro viajar?

-yo te recomendaría que no hicieras ningún viaje hasta que cumplas los cuatro meses ya que los primeros tres son cruciales, y si al cumplir tu primer trimestre te daré una autorización por escrito…

-hablando de autorizaciones, en la escuela nos están pidiendo que hagamos este tiempo que nos quedan de clases practica y es muy cansado para mi amiga no puede darle una excusa medica o algo…

-por supuesto…

Me entrego las fotos y la hoja que debía entregarle a Gianna para que pudiera faltar a las prácticas.

Renee parloteo todo el camino sobre lo hermosos que eran sus nietos y no se que mas… al llegar a casa me excuse y subí a mi recamara, ni siquiera me quite la ropa as me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida no desperté hasta el siguiente día

-hija es hora de que te alistes para ir a la universidad- me despertó Renee.

-voy mama...

Me levante e hice mi rutina, vomitar, cepillarme los dientes, ducharme, etc.

Al bajar ya estaban esperándome Charlie y Renee en el comedor…

-hija te estábamos esperando…

-hay algo que quieran decir.

-en realidad si, Billy me aparto una cita en la clínica braking Down para mañana y debemos salir ahora para nueva york.

-esta bien mama.

-pero no quisiera dejarte sola…

-no me quedare sola están nana Sue y Harry además están jane y Alec.

-pero…

-pero nada mama… es por tu salud

-te lo dije Renee.

-bien ustedes ganan pero en cuanto nos desocupemos volveremos.

-llamare a jane.

-no es necesarios ya le llame yo dijo que se llevaría su maleta a la escuela y de allá se vendrá contigo.

-entonces yo también me voy.

-que te valla bien hija te llamaremos.

Le di un beso a cada uno y me fui a la escuela, jane ya me estaba esperando en el aparcamiento.

-Bell, tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente al centro comercial.

-como porque.

-Bell en serio eres tan lenta, las tetas casi se te salen del sostén sin mencionar que los jeans te quedan muy ajustados.

-tienes razón, cundo salgamos iremos.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amiga?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-una bella que no objeta una ida al centro comercial si que es grave.

-solo lo hago porque de verdad me urge cambiar mi guardarropa, nada me queda.

- bueno es un plan entonces…

Me fui directo a buscar a Gianna para entregarle el justificante medico que me dio el doctor Gerandy me dio.

-buenos días Isabella en que puedo ayudarte.

-la verdad es que le traigo un justificante medico, por lo de las practicas

Lo tomo y lo leyó varia veces como no creyendo lo que leía…

-¿estas embarazada?

-si, tengo dos meses y medio.

-en serio Isabella disculpa que lo dude pero no te tenia en ese concepto de que podrías llegar a ser madre soltera.

- yo tampoco planeaba serlo pero a veces las cosas pasan y solo queda salir adelante…

-entonces como no puedes hacer las practicas te dejare que me hagas un escrito sobre estos temas y con eso te calificare…

-gracias profesora…

-por nada, yo soy hija de una madre soltera y se por ella todo lo que conlleva una responsabilidad como esa.

-le tendré estos trabajos cuanto antes… mi mama quiere ir a ver a la abuela Merie y quiere que la acompañe…

-¿puedes viajar?

-en un mes mas cuando sea mas seguro para mis bebes.

-¿bebes?- asentí- bueno entonces dobles felicitaciones… si quieres puedes mandarme tus trabajos por correo y eso puedes hacerlo desde donde estés, solo te pido que los entregues a tiempo.

-cuente con eso.

Salí de la oficina y me fui a clases, me sentí extraña como observada pero no le di importancia… tal como lo habíamos planeado de la escuela nos fuimos directo al directo comercial primero quiso entrar a victoria secret, se ríe todo el tiempo de mi ropa intima de abuelita…

-en serio jane yo para que quiero este tipo de lencería...

-leí que todas las mujeres embarazadas se ponen sensibles con su físico y la lencería sexi levanta el auto estima de cualquiera.

-si tu lo dices.

-nada de si tu lo dices- imito mi voz- es porque yo lo digo.

-pero no te parece que son demasiados treinta conjuntos...

-en ropa intima nunca es demasiado.

- aja- no quise seguir discutiendo…

-ahora iremos por ropa premamá que no parece...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-bueno, ahora hay jeans y shorts que lo puedes hacer mas grandes según te valla creciendo el vientre… y blusas de moda que no parecen de maternidad porque son amplias…

- ¿y como sabes eso?

-una prima me dijo…

-vamos entonces...

Me hizo medirme mas conjuntos de los que me pudiera imaginar, pensé que me tendría en el probador todo el día... cuando salimos del centro comercial mi pobre Audi estaba tan lleno que hasta jane traía bolsas en las piernas.

-nana puedes decirle a Harry que nos ayude a subir las bolsas que están en el auto a mi recamara…

-claro que si niña, mientras les subo la cena…

-gracias nana.

En cuanto entre avente la ropa que tenia puesta y me puse un pijama y me acosté abrazando a mi almohada.

-estoy muerta jane, siempre que voy de compras contigo acabo así.

-que exagerada eres siempre Bell.

-niña bella donde dejo sus bolsas- pregunto Harry desde la puerta

-allí en el sofá Harry gracias…

-no tiene por que darlas…

-en un momento subo lo que hace falta con permiso…

Salió y entro Sue con la charola de la comida haciendo que el olor me revolviera el estomago, apenas pude llegar al baño.

-lo siento niña.

-no te preocupes Sue aun no descubrimos todo lo que me da asco, pero si el pollo en todas sus presentaciones…

-perdón niña, ahorita les traigo unos emparedados…

-eso estaría genial y si lo acompañas con jugo de naranja estaría mas que mejor.

-en seguida vengo…

-oye bella no es justo a mi si se me antojo lo que traía Sue…

-si quieres puedes ir a la cocina y comer de eso.

-te voy a hacer caso…

Así termine cenando sola, mejor para mi me toco toda la jarra de jugo de naranja.

-a dormir Bell…- llego jane acomodandose a su lado de la cama

-yo creí que te quedarías a dormir en la cocina…

-no solo cene sino que me espere a que se me quitara el olor de la comida para que mi amiga no devolviera la cena…

-gracias jane.

-de nada Bell.

Toda la semana me la pase aguantando cuchicheos y miradas nada discretas de los chicos en la universidad.

-Bell ya no me gusto eso de las miraditas…

-todos están muy raros…

-para mi que ya se sabe lo de tu…

-pero como se pudieron enterar no creo que Gianna lo haya dicho…

-yo tampoco Bell, yo tampoco lo he hecho...

-se que no lo dirías jane.

El fin de semana la pase holgazaneando Charlie y Renee llegarían como el miércoles e tardaron mas de lo previsto porque le hicieron varios estudios para ver que pueda aguantar hasta que nazcan los bebes para el trasplante.

-no lo puedo creer…

-¿de que hablas jane?

-ya es lunes, porque no cambian y vamos dos días a la escuela y los otros cinco holgazaneamos.

-bueno porque entonces holgazanear no seria divertido…

-tal vez…en fin vámonos a la universidad antes de que se nos haga mas tarde…

Nos fuimos sin muchas ganas, la verdad lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y comer pasta. Cuando llegamos las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotras, mas bien en mi… seria otra semana de pesadilla… solo esperaba que no siguiera así por los meses que quedaban de clases…

**No se desesperen en algún momento aparecerá Edward… no le lloren si lo extrañan leerán con más ganas el EPOV que saldrá más delante…**

**Nos leemos…**

**gracias por favoritos y alertas... me motivan para seguir con la historia...**

**si se les ocurre comentar algo estaré encantada de leerles...**

**próximo**** capitulo "una nueva amiga"**


	4. Chapter 4 una nueva amiga

**BPOV**

La vedad es tantas miraditas y risas me tenían ya incomoda, me tranquilizaba pensar que pronto acabaría, _solo un par de meses bella dos meses más tranquila,_ cuando entre al salón de clases estaban cuchicheando y cuando me vieron se quedaron en silencio…_ ¿Qué carajos?, _me senté en mi lugar y saque mis notas para estar entretenida.

La hora del almuerzo llego, _por fin,_ mis bebes se estaban muriendo de hambre y yo también… me emocione cuando vi que en el menú había pasta y no dude en pedirla, para que no vieran que compraba dos platos jane compro uno para mi…

-tantas miraditas y cuchicheos me tienen harta Bell, deja que me entere…. Y se las verá conmigo...

-déjalo jane, solo dos meses mas y además la próxima semana vamos a Forks a ver a la abuela…

-tú te vas pero yo no piensa…-la chillona voz de Jesica la interrumpió

-bella permíteme felicitarte, en serio nunca lo hubiera creído, tu embarazada… wow ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado padre?

-no es de tu incumbencia…

-claro que si, además tooodos aquí queremos saber quién es el padre de tu hijo… como jamás se te ha conocido pareja…

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mis hijos y su padre son asuntos que solo me conciernen a mí.

-w-o-w hijos ósea mas de uno…-_w-o-w sabe sumar...jajajajajaja_

-w-o-w que suspicaz- se burlo jane- para tu información yo si conozco al novio de bella y te puedo decir que después de mi Alec es el hombre más guapo que haya visto…

-claro la amiga lo conoce… que conveniente- note como jane mandaba un texto e inmediatamente después sonaba mi móvil

-permíteme-le hice una seña pero no se movió así que conteste- ¿diga?

-_bella soy Alec, jane me mando un texto has como si estuviera hablando con tu novio…_

_-_-sabes que no se ni me gusta mentir…

-_entonces has como dice jane di verdades a medias_

_-_ya no deberías juntarte con ella…-suspire- entiendo lo hare…

-_salúdame como se debe dique me quieres y me extrañas…_

_-_perdón, es que me sorprendió que me llamaras estando aun en clases- reí- yo también te quiero y te extraño… ¿cuando vuelves?- ni yo reconoci el tono meloso en mi voz.

-_así se hace bella ahora háblame de los niños…_

-los bebes están bien aunque te extrañan…

-_di que vendrás a verme porque mi trabajo no me deja ir_...-lo pensé si se me notaba que mentía se nos caería el teatro_- recuerda que si vas a salir de viaje…-_como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento.

Suspire- entonces no te permiten volver antes de tiempo…-hice una pausa- no me dejas otra opción que ir a verte yo.

_-di que me extrañas y me dejas para que continúe con mi trabajo- _Alec se estaba aguantando la risa se le notaba en la voz.

-te extraño mucho… te dejo para que sigas trabajando

-_te quiero Bell_

_-_yo también te quiero.

Cuando colgué el teléfono la víbora de Jesica estaba como estatua mirándome con los ojos como platos… se aclaro la garganta…

-que conveniente que te llamara justo en este momento…

-tal vez fue conveniente pero fue casualidad no nos hablamos mientras el esta trabajando o yo en la escuela… conoces la frase "respetar el espacio personal" pues eso hacemos…-no supe de donde saque el valor para decirle todo eso.

-en serio Jesica podrías dejarnos solas Bell tiene que comer…

Se fue mascullando algo entre dientes y nosotras nos quedamos comiendo… al parecer el rumor de la llamada de mi "novio" se corrió y por lo menos cambiaron un poco las miradas…

Esta semana fui a mi cita con el doctor Gerandy, Renee no pudo acompañarme porque coincidió con una cita de ella eso si me repitió mil veces que no me olvidara de las fotos de sus nietos…

El doctor me entrego una copia de mi expediente y me dio varias recomendaciones para el viaje, me receto unas pastillas para que no me mareara y que dijo no eran dañinas para los bebes, jane por más que "movió influencias" no pudo conseguir permiso para acompañarnos

El vuelo a Seattle salía a las nueve pero es recomendable estar por lo menos una hora antes en aeropuerto por cualquier cosa, de allí a Port Ángeles hay que tomar otro vuelo, de port Ángeles a forks es alrededor de una hora manejando… seria un viaje cansado…

-niña bella dice Renee que no se te olvide empacar las vitaminas, pastillas para el mareo y los papeles que te dio el doctor.

-ya esta todo listo nana…

-y también dice que recuerdes llevar ropa abrigadora…

-dile que ya tengo todo listo que no se preocupe nana

-hasta mañana niña

-hasta mañana nana

Sentí que acababa de dormirme cuando sonó el despertador… me levante toda gongly y me duche, me puse ropa cómoda de maternidad, mi vientre se miraba mas abultado en lugar de cuatro meses parecía que tenia siete, pero el doctor dijo que era normal por ser múltiple…

-buenos días...-hoy me había llevado la sorpresa de que no hubo nauseas matutinas….

-buenos días que tal dormiste hija- pregunto Renee mientras acariciaba sus nietos…

-muy bien y amanecí mejor, hoy no visite el w.c parece que las nauseas han decidido darme una tregua

-no sabes cuanto me alegro.

-buenos días papa…-lo di un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días hija, ¿ya estas lista?

-por supuesto

En el aeropuerto terminamos esperando dos horas en vez de una porque el vuelo se retraso, el camino se me hizo eterno… aunque me tome las pastillas me maree todo el vuelo…

-hija creo que nos deberíamos hospedar y tomar el vuelo a por Ángeles hasta mañana para que te recuperes.

- tienes razón papa como me siento en este momento no creo aguantar otro vuelo…

Recogimos el equipaje y salíamos del aeropuerto cuando choque con alguien…

-perdón…-me disculpe- tiendo a ser distraída y algo torpe.

-no perdóname tu a mí, siempre traigo tanto equipaje que nunca alcanzo a ver al frente... –reímos.

-yo aun estoy mareada del vuelo y estoy mas distraída de lo normal

-suele suceder…oh perdona soy Alice Brandon

-bella Swan mucho gusto- estreche su mano y le puse atención; tenia una sonrisa contagiosa era bajita y de facciones finas como un hada sus ojos color miel y su cabello negro en un corte que las puntas señalaban para todos lados.

-_pasajeros con destino a Chicago se les avisa que el vuelo se retrasó por el clima hay una tormenta sobre nosotros y no arribaran ni saldrán vuelos sin excepción…_

-¿y ahora que hago?, tenia que estar en una reunión a las ocho de la mañana y…en fin tendré que buscar donde quedarme…

- son cosas que pasan… nos vemos Alice… que tengas suerte

-igual bella aunque algo me dice que nos veremos luego…-rio

Fuimos al hotel donde Charlie había reservado al parecer ya tenia planeada esta parada, que bueno porque con esto de los vuelos cancelados no quiero ni imaginar cómo le hubiéramos hecho

Me instale en mi habitación y me acosté a descansar un rato, pero mis hijos tenían otras intenciones y tuve que bajar para buscar donde comer…

-pero algo ha de haber señorita…

-lo siento, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas… el retraso en los vuelos tiene saturados todos los hoteles a varios kilómetros a la redonda

-nada de nada tiene en lo que sea me quedo pero no puedo hospedarme mas lejos del aeropuerto mi vuelo sale a primera hora…

Conocí la voz de la persona que estaba con la recepcionista, era la chica con la choque al salir del aeropuerto… no se porque pero me infundía confianza…

-hola Alice- la salude con mucha confianza.

-¡bella! ¿Estas hospedada aquí? ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir habitación?

- la verdad es que mi papa reservo desde antes…

-muy buena estrategia estar prevenidos con el clima de aquí

-lo cierto es que con mama enferma y ahora yo embarazada creyó que no soportaríamos el viaje completo a forks

-¿van a Forks?- asentí- yo vengo de allá fui a visitar a mi novio… bueno no es mu novio aun…-miro a la nada con ojos soñadores.

-nosotros vamos a visitar a mi abuela, ella toda su vida ha vivido allí y nunca la hemos podido subir a un avión para que vaya a visitarnos y como dice el dicho si Mahoma no va a la montaña….

-si he escuchado historias parecidas- mi estomago nos interrumpió…-creo que alguien tiene hambre…

-a eso había bajado pero escuche una voz conocida y me acerque a ver si eras tu.

-me dio gusto volver a verte bella…

-igual...-se me ocurrió una idea- Alice mi cuarto tiene dos camas, no sé si quisieras…

-no quisiera molestar…

-no es molestia además mis padres ya se encerraron y no saldrán hasta mañana…

-muchas gracias, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas…- me guiño el ojo

Después de que se instalo en el cuarto salimos juntas a cenar, _no me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde-_ la recepcionista nos recomendó uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban dentro del hotel así no nos veríamos obligadas a salir en medio del aguacero. He de reconocer que el lugar se miraba acogedor, la camarera se nos acerco a levantar la orden por lógica pedí pasta… reconozco que estaba riquísima…

-parece que te gusta mucho la pasta bella…

- si te soy sincera antes de mi embarazo no la toleraba, nunca fue algo que me gustara…

- y en serio comes mucha pasta…

-si por mi fuera a desayuno comida y cena sin importar si combina o con lo que estoy comiendo…

-wow, sabes que mi Jazzy me conto de alguien así, dice que su hermano gemelo ama las pastas en todas sus presentaciones, y como dices tú a él no le importa si combina o no con lo que está comiendo…

-por lo menos yo tengo la escusa de mi embarazo…

-y el papa de tu bebe, no ha tenido síntomas…

-yo…el no está conmigo- titubee la forma como me embarace solo lo sabríamos los que ya y nadie más…

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte…

-no pasa nada, mis hijos son míos y no hay mas…

-¿hijos?

-si son dos, y nunca me imagine llegar a amarlos tanto…

-entonces dobles felicitaciones bella…-sonreí

Nos quedamos comiendo en silencio un rato y entonces me acorde de algo que dijo y antes de pensarlo hice la pregunta...

-Alice ¿porque me dijiste que venias de ver a tu futuro novio?

- porque lo será…-dijo con ojos soñadores- mi Jazzy estudia sicología, lo conocí en new york y hace sus practicas en el hospital donde se atendía mi hermana Cinthia ella padece depresión crónica, pero no se la detectaron hasta que tubo a mi sobrina y tenía unas crisis que nos asustaron a Jared mi cuñado y a mí, entonces la transfirieron con un sicólogo, mi Jazzy fue a valorarla pero se sintió tan a gusto con el que sigue siendo su terapeuta…yo me había mudado con ella para ayudarle cuando naciera mi sobrina pero ya con su enfermedad no me volví a chicago, estando allí decidí estudiar, pero el estrés de cuidar a Kim, mi sobrina, mi hermana, el estudio y todo eso me estrese demasiado entonces un día que fui con mi hermana a su cita, mi Jazzy pidió hablar conmigo y me dijo quea los familiares de personas con depresión les recomendaba tomar terapia por el nivel de estrés que manejan, desde ese día inicie terapias con el… pero a Jared lo trasladaron de la compañía donde trabajaba a las oficinas de chicago y tuvimos que mudarnos, Cinthia no quiso cambiar de terapeuta y ahora la consulta por video llamada pero las recetas no las puede surtir allá porque es medicamento controlado y no quiso ver a nadie, entonces yo viajo una vez al mes para venir a surtir la receta y llevárselos… aunque mi Jasper aun no puede autorizarlas lo hace su superior...-al ver mi cara de no te entiendo aclaro- el aun esta estudiando aunque creo que solo le falta un año para terminar...

-¿Qué no estaba en nueva york?- ya me había enredado…

-ah sí pero su papa es el director de hospital de forks, allá viven y fue visitarlos

-entiendo, debe sentir la diferencia entre el barullo de la gran manzana y el pequeño forks.

- dice que no le importa… además su mama ha estado triste, hace unos cuatro meses su gemelo se quedo a vivir en Londres con su abuela y al parecer no tiene planes de volver pronto, si ellos quieren verlo tendrán que ir para allá…

-entiendo, creo que uno por sus padres es capas de todo….

-y por los hijos también…

-tienes razón Alice, desde ya estoy segura de que daría mi vida por ellos…

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y se nos fue el tiempo. Cuando bostece mire la hora y ya era bastante tarde. Volvimos al cuarto del hotel y en cuanto tente la almohada me quede dormida…

Me despertaron unos toques en mi hombro…-bella, siento despertarte pero debo irme y no quería hacerlo sin despedirme de ti y darte las gracias.

-por nada Alice tu misma dijiste que seremos grandes amigas…

-en ese caso dime tu numero para guardarlo en mi móvil- se lo dicte y luego me marco cuando sonó mi móvil, lo agarre y le tome una foto para guardarla y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque no quiero ni imaginar como me veo en así recién levantada.

-que tengas buen viaje Alice y me dio mucho gusto conocerte…

-lo mismo para ti bella…- me dio un abrazo y se fue… me volví a acostar pero no logre conciliar el sueño…hice mi ritual de todas las mañanas a excepción de la visita al w.c para deshacerme de la cena cosa que me alegro

Fui a desayunar al mismo restaurant de anoche y sin ver la carta pedí pasta y una tortilla, también mi jugo de naranja y un tazón de fruta, la pobre mesera se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada…

Desayune despacio saboreando cada cosa tenia casi tres meses que no disfrutaba de un desayuno en forma… todo se me hizo riquísimo, saque mi libro de romeo y Julieta y me puse a leerlo o re leerlo por… ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces lo he leído…

-sabia que te encontraría aquí…-me sobresalto la voz de mi padre…

-buenos días papa ¿ya desayunaron?

- si por cierto deje a tu mama esperando en el lobby falta poco para que salga nuestro vuelo….

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-solo pregunte donde vendían la mejor pasta- rio divertido…

-a mi no me digas nada papa tus nietos son los raros…

-como digas…- pago la cuenta a pesar de mis protestas y me acompaño a mi cuarto por el equipaje,

El vuelo de Seattle a port Ángeles la pase dormida, allí nos esperaba una camioneta que rentó por el tiempo que estuviéramos en forks…

El camino a forks me dormí de nuevo, desperté hasta que me movió…

-hija, ya llegamos…

-mmm…

-anda tu abuela ya se esta asomando por las cortinas…

Me estire para des entumirme y tome mi bolso cuando me baje mi abuela tena fuerte mente abrazado a mi papa, no pude evitarla lagrimas que corrieran por mis mejillas al ver la cara de emoción de la abuela

-estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido yo pensé que no vendrías a forks hasta mi funeral- lo regaño.

-mama sabes que por mi trabajo solo puedo tomar vacaciones cada tantos meses…

-tu eres el dueño y puedes faltar cuando quieras…- en pocas palabras a otro perro con ese hueso

-te prometo que te visitare mas seguido…

-promesas, promesas-miro a Renee y la abrazo con fuerza.

-pero mira que bien estas, te miras radiante

-gracias Merie tengo razones para estarlo…

-mi hijo te trata bien… he- movió las cejas sugestivamente haciendo sonrojar a Charlie… en eso me parezco a el…

-bueno si eso también pero tengo dos razones mas para estar feliz…

-Renee te quiero mucho pero no voy a tolerar que engañes a mi hijo ¡y con dos!

-Merie estas razones me las ha dado bella…- hasta que me nombro se percato de mi presencia…

-isabella ¿eres tu?

-si abuela soy yo… mas redonda pero si…

-mira que hermosa estas y que bien te sienta el embarazo…

-gracias abuela…. ¿pero nos vas a invitar a pasar? O quieres que recibamos nuestro primer baño e lluvia en forks...

-oh…pasen, pasen perdonen a esta vieja que ya se le va el avión…

-oye tu no estas vieja… solo madurita…- le dijo Renee

-ya no necesitas adularme ya te casaste con mi hijo…

-solo digo lo que pienso…

- deben de estar hambrientos…prepare ese pollo a las especies que tanto te gusta…

Yo puse cara de espanto pero no quise decir nada, la abuela se había esmerado en hacer el platillo favorito de Renee y no iba a echarlo a perder…

-muchas gracias Merie… pero creo que bella no nos acompañara a cenar…. Debe estar cansada...

-¿cansada? Si durmió todo el viaje…- mi papa siempre tan oportuno…

- en realidad abuela con el embarazo no tolero el pollo…

-¿y que es lo que comes cariño?

-pasta- respondimos los tres a la vez entre risas

-pero si tu odias la pasta…

-creo que ya no…-sonreí acariciando mi vientre…

- por cierto nunca me dijiste que tuviera novio ¿Quién es el papa de tu bebe?

- la verdad son bebes dos para ser exacta.

- oye no soy tan vieja para ser bisabuela de uno menos de dos- fingió regañarme- el chico que hizo esa travesura es muy afortunado…

- lo mismo pienso- dijo Renee guiñando me el ojo.

- ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Sexi? ¿Deportista? ¿Estudia o trabaja?

- son demasiadas preguntas…-rei.

- ya déjate de rodeos y dime…

- es mas complicado que eso…

-entonces ve a recostarte, y después hablamos- dijo al ver la incomodidad…

- gracias abuela…

Subí al que siempre ha sido mi cuarto, me duche con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, me puse una pijama de franela azul con pequeños osos _lo admito me encantan los ositos_, y me acosté no tenia sueño así que me puse a leer…

Toc, toc, toc, -se puede- mi madre venia con una charla con jugo de naranja y dos sándwiches- dice tu abuela que siente no tener pasta y que mañana mandara a tu papa para que traiga del súper.

-gracias mama- mordí con ganas el sándwich- esta delicioso

-no tienes nada que agradecer, para mi es un placer atenderlos- acaricio mi vientre- ¿aun no se mueven?

-no he sentido nada…

-es maravilloso, ya lo veras…

-me imagino, no tienes idea de cuanto los amo…

-creo que si… recuerda que te tuve a ti…

- es maravilloso saber que dentro de ti se desarrolla una vida…bueno dos…

-es un milagro cariño… ese joven, no tiene idea de lo que se pierde…

-lo se…-¿Qué mas podía responder? Seria nuestro secreto, y mi mama no sabría como fuero engendrados…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, metras yo terminaba mi cena…

-te dejo descansar hija…

-buenas noches mama… te quiero….

- y yo a ustedes….

Salió llevándose la charola y dejándome un sentimiento de culpabilidad, en mis veinte años nunca le había mentido… me puse a leer de nuevo y me quede dormida sin darme cuenta….

Desperté con mucha hambre,_ ¡que novedad!, _ y después de asearme Salí a prepararme algo de desayunar… pero no contaba con lo madrugadora que es la abuela…

-ahora si vamos a hablar…

_Oh, oh_


	5. Chapter 5 doloroso

BPOV

Sabía que mi abuela no me daría tregua, ella querría detalles, y si pensé que decirle a Renee era difícil… mi abuela era la inquisición…

-estoy esperando Isabella….

-abuela necesito desayunar…

- sírvete entonces… yo me serviré un café…

Suspire y serví mi desayuno lo más lento posible ante la atenta mirada de la abuela… me hizo señas de que la siguiera a su cuarto… tarde lo más posible en colocar todo en la charola y camine paso lento… mi abuela me mando una mirada de _ o te mueves o ya verás…_

_-_sabes lo pastosa que soy y ahora depende de mí que mis bebes estén bien…-me defendí.

-a otro perro con ese hueso… ya le deje un mensaje de voz en el móvil a Charlie diciendo que saldríamos a hacer unas diligencias…

-pero…

-no quiero interrupciones Isabella….

Nos sentamos en la cama y comí con parsimonia, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza la versión que le había dicho a Renee…

- dese aquí puedo escuchar los engranes de tu cabeza trabajar Isabella…

-sol estoy disfrutando de el desayuno no recordaba que tu sazón fuera tan esquisto…

-soy vieja pero no tonta, con largas no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión…

Hice a un lado la comida el nudo que tenía en la boca del estomago no me permitió pasar ni un bocado mas…

- bien... por donde empiezo…

-qué tal si lo haces por el principio…- la abuela era muy directa.

-bien… ¿te acuerdas de jane?

- claro la loca que dice ser tu mejor amiga… por no decir al única…

-bueno, ella acompaño a su novio Alec, que es medico a un congreso…

-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que estés embarazada? –pregunto rodando los ojos.

- dijiste que desde el principio y es lo que estoy haciendo…- me hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara- bien… ella lo acompaño pero no pudo entrar porque era solo para médicos… y se quedo esperándolo afuera… entonces me llamo para que le hiciera compañía… nos encontramos en el restaurant del hotel y pidió algo de tomar para las dos… como sabes yo no tolero muy bien el alcohol y bueno allí había un chico que se nos acerco y bueno platicamos el alcohol …no se pero paso… y luego él se fue y no supe más de él…

-aja…

-¿Qué quieres decir con aja?

- ese cuento ni tú te lo creíste Isabella.

-pero…

-¿eso le dijiste a tus padres?

- ¿siiii?- mi voz salió chillona y la repuesta sonó más a pregunta.

- no creí que Charlie y Renee fueran tan lentos… Isabella te conozco bastante bien y con alcohol o sin él tú jamás te acostarías con un desconocido…

- es la verdad abuela- ni yo mis me creí esa afirmación…

-pensé que confiabas en mí…-me miro con ojos cristalinos- pero me equivoqué

-abuela- me derrumbe en su regazo llorando como niña pequeña y ella se limito acariciar mi cabello por un largo rato hasta que me calme- está bien- suspire limpiándome las lagrimas- te lo diré todo… sabes que en todos estos años que Renee ha luchado contra su enfermedad ningún tratamiento ha resultado efectivo al cien por ciento… hace cuatro meses más o menos- acaricie mi vientre- ella estuvo un poco mal… y Billy nos dijo que había un tratamiento que se estaba haciendo en nueva york con células madre… la única forma…

- que te embarazaras…-asentí- ¿en realidad te acostaste con alguien solo por quedar embarazada?-su cara era de asombro pero también de decepción.

-no… nunca he tenido novio abuela y no he tenido relaciones con nadie…

-¿entonces?

-fui a una clínica de fertilidad…

-¿me etas diciendo que mis nietos son de laboratorio?

-sí y no

-explícate...

- si fui a una clínica de fertilidad pero fue una inseminación artificial, no fecundación in vitro…

-explícate…

- bueno abuela lo que hicieron fue… poner semen dentro de mí para que se fecundara el ovulo…

Ella se quedo pensativa un rato y luego me regalo una sonrisa dulce y llena de orgullo- eres impresionante hija…

-no lo soy abuela solo hago lo que cualquier hija que ama a su madre haría por ella…

-pero si son mis netos…

-creo que si están aquí…-apunte mi vientre- y soy tu nieta…mis hijos son tus bisnietos…

-nada de eso, soy demasiado joven para ser bisabuela…

La charla se relajo y volví a divertirme con mi abuela, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba… el tiempo se nos fue volando, y mis tripas nos interrumpieron…

-¿hacemos la cena?

-abuela y si mejor pedimos una pizza…

-¿antojo?- asentí- pizza será…pero también te hare una ensalada mis nietos necesitan crecer sanos y fuertes…

-¿puedes pedir o hacer pasta?

-lo que sea cariño…pero no te mal acostumbres solo lo hago por mis nietos.-me sonrió divertida por la cara que puse.

Escuchamos ruido en la sala y supimos que mis padres habían regresado…

-¿a qué hora llegaron?

La abuela y yo nos miramos y reímos-hace unos momentos hijo…

-pues traen finta de haber pasado flojeando todo el día…

Me mordí el labio para retener la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir

-hijo a mi edad y con el embarazo de Isabella llegamos quitándonos la ropa que traíamos y poniéndonos cómodas…por cierto llama para pedir pizza y pasta…

-pero mama dijiste que me harías el estofado- si, aunque no lo crean mi papa puede ser un niño de mami…

- no me contradigas Charlie estoy cansada del paseo y además es un antojo de mis nietos… ya mañana lo hare…- me guiño el ojo y se fue a la cocina…seguro a preparar la ensalada…

Charlie mascullo algo entre dientes e hizo la llamada luego se sentó ante la televisión dándonos una mirada de no me interrumpan y se puso a ver un partido de beisbol… creo que mi papa tiene de deportista lo que yo de esbelta pero es aficionado a todos los deportes y no se pierde los partidos si no está en casa programa para que se graben y verlos después…

En la mañana me levante con mucha sed, calce mis pantuflas de oso y fui a la cocina, ¡no había jugo de naranja!, nada ni siquiera el envase vacio, tome un poco de agua que lo único que hizo fue provocarme nauseas… no había de otra me puse ropa abrigadora tome las llaves de la vieja camioneta de mi abuelo, a pesar de haber fallecido hace bastantes años y de que mi abuela nunca se enseño a conducir, está en buen estado Jacob Black, hijo Dr. Billy Black tiene un taller y viene a moverla de dos a tres veces por semana para que no se descomponga por falta de uso, si bien no tenía nada que ver con mi auto estoy segura que este montón de chatarra como la llama Charlie saldría ilesa mientras mi auto seria galleta molida…

El trayecto al súper la pase cantando las canciones que salen en la radio… cuando llegue apenas estaban abriendo, entre como bólido…si tan rápido como me lo permitían mis torpes pies y mi vientre, pero habían remodelado el lugar y no de con el lugar donde estaban los jugos…si lo sé soy bastante despistada…

Fui a buscar alguien que me guiara cuando choque con una persona… un poco más alta que yo su piel blanca per o m traslucida como la mía, su cara en forma de corazón y el cabello de un color caramelo poco común… me llamaron la atención sus ojos de un profundo color verde pero más esa mirada maternal…

-perdón cariño no te vi…-al escucha su voz, mis hijos hicieron acto de presencia, nunca antes había sentido sus movimientos e instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre…- ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime? ¿Te hice daño?- la pobre mujer me miraba asustada como buscando alguna lesión…

-si estoy bien- logre decir después de salir de mi trance, ya que cuando hablo por segunda vez el movimiento se volvió a repetir.

-¿en verdad?, si gustas te puedo llevar al hospital…

-no se preocupe estoy bien... solo Venia distraída, iba buscando a alguien para que me guiara hacia donde estaban los jugos de naranja…

-no te preocupes solo ve dos pasillos mas allá y allí están…

-muchas gracias…

-por nada…

Ella entro al pasillo de que yo iba saliendo y yo fui al que me indico, tome varios galones de jugo, _vale más prevenir,_ pague y regrese a casa, cuando llegue afuera había una ambulancia y mi estomago se hizo nudo… ni me acorde de bajar las cosas Salí corriendo de la camioneta y entre a la casa, Renee estaba en una camilla con su blusa manchada de sangre…

-mama ¿Qué paso?

-no te preocupes hija, sabes cómo es esto, me sangro un poco la nariz pero con lo exagerado que es tu padre…- pero las manchas en su ropa indicaban que no fue poco el sangrado, y aun tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz…

-en ese caso debes ir al hospital no queremos que a Charlie le dé un ataque de nervios…

-yo tenía la esperanza de que lo convencieras de que no era nada grave y me pudiera quedar…

-nada de eso, tu solo ve no queremos pasar una semana entera escuchando los sermones e papa sobre la prevención y el cuidado…

-está bien… chicos- llamo a los paramédicos con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella que hizo que se me encogiese el corazón- llévenme a dar ese paseo….- los muchacho le sonrieron y emprendieron el camino… cuando todos se fueron me deje caer en el sofá y me permití llorar… no podía hacerlo frente a ellos…

-shhhh, tranquila hija veras que todo saldrá bien… Renee es fuerte…- mi abuela acariciaba mi cabello con ternura… cuanto tiempo paso, no lo sé pero caí en un estado de semi inconsciencia que me permitía respirar… a lo lejos escuche repicar el teléfono, y algo que decía mi abuela, pero cuando escuche el nombre de Renee fue como si un choque eléctrico me despertara de mi letargo…

-Isabella, dice Charlie que se comunico a la clínica en nueva york y solo esperaran a que Renee se estabilice para ir a que le hagan unos nuevos exámenes…

-debo ir para allá…

-imagine que dirías eso… ve con cuidado

Le di un beso y Salí de nuevo en la vieja camioneta, pero esta vez no se comporto bien, empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, hasta que el motor murió…

- me baje a revisar…_ claro que tenía tanto conocimiento de autos como de astrología,_ solo mire que salía mucho humo… no había nada que pudiera hacer, quise volver a subirme porque tenía mucho frio pero paso un auto demasiado recio haciendo que trastabillara y cayera, lo único que pensé fue en proteger a mis hijos… cuando mi espalda pego de lleno en el pavimento…

-dios no…por favor que no le pase nasa e mis bebes…- suplique cuando un fuerte dolor se clavo en mi espalda y en el bajo vientre, me gire de lado y me coloque en posición fetal, no podía ni quería moverme, mi móvil estaba dentro de mi bolso, pero arriba de la camioneta…

Rogué a todos los santos para que alguien me socorriera, mis pies los sentía entumidos del frio al igual que mis manos, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que mi dolor en el vientre iba en aumento… escuche el chillar de unos neumáticos al frenar… y después una voz conocida y una suave caricia en el rostro…

-cariño ¿Qué paso? ¿Puedes moverte?

Al escuchar su voz mis bebes se movieron al igual que hace unas horas…- mis bebes, necesito ir al hospital…

-tranquila señorita…

-bella…

-bien bella, yo soy médico…

- por favor, mis bebes…

Al decir eso me levanto en brazos, y me subió a la parte trasera de un coche, arrancando a toda velocidad… mis parpados se cerraron y todo se volvió negro mientras en mi mente daba gracias a Dios por estos ángeles que me había mandado…

**EPOV…**

Cuatro meses en Londres, luchando junto a la abuela Elizabeth para que no se dejara vencer por la depresión, aunque hacia su vida aparentemente de forma habitual, pero la tristeza en su mirada y los momentos en los que se perdía en los recuerdos no me engañaban .había pedido por lo menos cinco kilos, aunque fingía que todo estaba bien; pero yo sabía que era por mi insistencia que no se dejaba vencer por la enfermedad…

Creo que si me vieran Emmett y Jasper en este momento no me reconocerían, se podría decir que era todo lo contrario a lo que fui en estados unidos,…

-ed., las chicas saldrán y estaré sola en el departamento, podemos pasar un buen rato-era una rubia, lógico que no natural, pero con un cuerpazo de mmm…

-lo siento Heidi pero ya hice planes con alguien…

-en los cuatro meses que tienes aquí no te he visto con nadie… y por allí un pajarito me dijo que sabes hacer sentir bien a una mujer…

-bueno no sé quién es ese pajarito, pero un caballero nunca dice lo que sucede con una dama además como te dije tengo una cita…

-si te animas sabes dónde buscarme- paso su lengua por el labio inferior y se fue moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada… bueno mi amigo allí abajo dio un brinco se emoción pero no…

Llegue a casa mi abuela me había comprado un volvo último modelo y aunque le insistí en que yo lo pagaría no me dejo…

-¡hermosa ya llegue!

-voy cariño.-su voz sonó de la cocina así que no tarde en llegar allí, me estaba haciendo pasta…mi favorita…

-mejor vengo yo… ¿Cómo está la abuela más hermosa del mundo?

-no sé cuando me la presentes le pregunto…

-es muy fácil mírate al espejo y allí esta…

Negó con la cabeza y rio divertida… esos segundos los amaba, su sonrisa me animaba y me daba cuenta de que vale la pena todo lo que hago-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad, alguna chica para salir por allí?

-si hay una chica con la que saldré… iremos al cine y luego a cenar a su restaurant favorito Volterra's…

-no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo con esta vieja… estoy segura que hay cientos de jovencitas más que dispuestas a hacerte compañía…

Bese su mejilla- la única que me interesa eres tu así que mejor vallamos a comer, hago mi tarea y mientras tanto tú te pones aun más hermosa de lo que estas para ir al cine conmigo.

-pero…

-no, tu vas conmigo y no discutas…. Por favor hermosa yo quiero ir contigo- le hice un puchero que la hizo sonreír y negar divertida...

-bien jovencito le aseguro que estaré lista justo a tiempo…

-así se habla-…saboree el primer bocado- abuela si algún día me caso la chica que quiera casarse conmigo tendrá que preparar la pasta tan rica romo tu si no que ni haga planes…

-si pones muchos peros no te casaras en mucho tiempo y yo quiero conocer a mis bisnietas

-para eso están Emmett y Jasper

- no yo quiero unos que sean hijos tuyos… un niño y una niña mínimo

-y si son dos niños o dos niñas…

-tendrás que tener varios hasta que tengas uno diferente…

-ósea que si tengo cinco niños tengo que esperar hasta tener la niña…

-exacto…

-me la pones mas difícil, te imaginas debe saber cocinar como tú y tener tantos hijos como conejos….

-por algún lado habrá alguien…

-pero mientras yo me voy a dedicar a usted señora hermosa y a terminar mi carrera…

-oncología pediátrica creo que te pasaras toda la vida estudiando…

-no tanto abuela ya voy bastante adelantado con mis estudios y lo más seguro es que me gradúe antes…-termine mi comida y lave mi plato- no se te olvide tienes una cita con el chico más guapo de la ciudad…

-y tú con la mujer más hermosa…

Subí a mi recamara, la verdad no tenía tanta tarea, pero estaba adelantando materias y quería repasar algunas cosas. Pero escuche un estruendo en la planta baja y corrí a ver…la abuela estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente, rápidamente tome su pulso y llame a emergencias… mientras revisaba su presión….

En el hospital no me dejaron entrar con ella, me sentía desesperado creo que casi me arranque el cabello se tanto que me lo jale…

-familiares de la señora Elizabeth Cullen…

-yo soy su nieto…

-soy el doctor Laurent Cam-estreche su mano- la trajeron justo a tiempo, o eso queremos pensar, sufrió un infarto… esta en terapia intermedia las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales.

-gracias doctor… ¿podría pasar a verla?

- lo siento señor…

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-señor Cullen podrá verla hasta que la trasladen a un cuarto.

-gracias doctor…

Me quede un rato pensando que hacer… hasta que me decidí a llamar a mi papa, le marque una vez y no contesto, no quise dejar mensaje mejor le volví a llamar…

-dime hijo…

-papa, estoy en el hospital la abuela sufrió un infarto...

-¿está bien?- su voz se escucho quebrada... lo de el abuel era aun muy reciente...

-dicen que las próximas horas son cruciales…

-saldremos para allá…

-gracias papa…

Me quede allí, mirando la nada y rogando a todo lo milagroso que existe en el mundo que mi abuela pudiera estar bien...

-¿señor Cullen?- era el mismo medico

-diga…

-la señora Cullen ha despertado y amenaza con levantarse si no pasa a verla…

-Le creo…- lo seguí hasta un cuarto aislado, me hicieron ponerme ropa estéril antes de entrar…

-te das cuenta hijo…-me dijo mi abuela pero su voz sonaba fatigada- se visten como astronautas para entrar a verme, como si por un simple desmayo los fuera a contagiar de algo terrible…

-lo se hermosa son unos exagerados…

-¿llamaste a Carlisle?

-si, mas tarde sale para acá…

-no es necesario hijo… estoy bien y en cuanto salgamos de aquí me llevaras a esa cita que tenemos pendiente…

-no le hace mal venir, además no creas que se me olvidara nuestra cita…

-señor Cullen la paciente debe dormir...-mi abuela la miro mal y sabia que no se quedaria callada.

-señorita ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-veinticinco señora Cullen…

-pues tienes la edad para ser mi nieta y no vas a decirme cuando dormir…

-hermosa, duerme para que te embellezcas mas…

-está bien,-dijo fingiendo molestia- pero prométeme que llamaras a Carlisle para decirle que no es necesario que venga… y no me engañes que sabré si lo haces…

-como quiera hermosa… afuera esta mi móvil… duerme...-bese su frente- te amo abuela...

-también te amo hijo…

En cuanto me entregaron mis cosas marque nuevamente el número de mi padre…

-Edward ¿paso algo malo?-su voz sonó alarmada…

-no te preocupes te llamo para decirte que la abuela esta mejor…

- de todas formas iremos…

-solo dile que te llame para decirte que no vinieras- e fondo escuche la voz de mi mama hablando_-si es una mujer embarazada al parecer de mellizos tiene un leve sangrado y se quejaba de dolor…en este momento esta inconsciente…-¿_con quién habla mi mama?...

-está llamando al hospital vamos en camino, nos encontramos a una chica embarazada tirada en el camino, la pobre se mira algo mal, en todo momento pidió ayuda para que sus hijos estén bien…

-pobre- algo en mi pecho se removió al pensar en esa desconocida, aunque para ser sincero nunca me he planteado el ser padre- entonces se vendrán hasta que esté bien…

-no la dejare en el hospital le diré a la doctora Meyer para que se haga cargo es una ginecóloga muy competente y nos iremos a Seattle nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas…

-entonces nos veremos aquí...

-está en el hospital donde se atienden siempre ¿verdad?

-si papa… aquí nos vemos…que tengan buen viaje…

-hasta pronto hijo…

Colgó la llamada y yo recargue mi cabeza en la pared… me quede dormido…

Como era de esperarse la abuela puso el grito en el cielo cuando llegaron mis padres, pero después dijo que los había extrañado…

Ellos se quedaron solo una semana pues Carlisle tenía varias cirugías pendientes no se que mas…

Yo me quede…estaría en Londres por tiempo indefinido… y mientras estuviera aquí habría una sola mujer en mi vida Elizabeth Cullen…

**BPOV**

_Estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, leyendo un libro… absorta como siempre que me concentraba en algo, disfrutando del trinar de los pájaros, el ruido de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento, las risas de los niños que se paseaban en los juegos… a lo lejos escuche un llanto de bebe que me puso alerta… algo en mi corazón me dijo que tenía que atenderlo… con el estomago hecho nudo camine guiándome por el sonido… de pronto ya no hubo llanto… y un aire frio me hizo estremecer… unas vocecitas tan tiernas y duces llamaban a su mamita,-mamita, mamita, donde estas mamita- al escuchar la angustia en su voz mi corazón se estremeció quise hablar para decirle que allí estaba, pero mi voz no salió, me esforcé y novia mis labios pero no salía sonido alguno… gruesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas al escuchar las voces mas y mas lejos…_

Ya no estaba en el parque sino de nuevo en la oscuridad, escuchaba murmullos, pero eso no llamo mi atención sino uno sonidos como el latido de dos corazones en sincronía musical, que sonaban tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí… mi mente hizo clic… entonces abrí mis ojos recibiendo de lleno la luz blanca del lugar haciéndome parpadear varias veces… hasta habituarme a la luz…

-hija ¡que susto me has dado!- mi papa tena los ojos cristalinos

-¿y mama?... ¿y mis bebes?

- los tres están bien cariño, solo necesitan de guardar reposo, pero Renee tiene que ir a nueva york por unos nuevos exámenes…

-iré con ustedes…

-no creo que sea conveniente, debes guardar reposo el resto del embarazo…

-con más razón papa si estamos en nueva york, allá nacerán…

- pediré que arreglen todo para que seas trasladada allá…- suspiro cansado…

-gracias papa te quiero…

-yo también te quiero hija….

Salió del cuarto y no paso un minuto cuando entro una enfermera mayor, con una enorme sonrisa que acentuaba las arrugas de su rostro….

-buenos días cariño…. ¿cómo te sientes?... nos diste un buen susto ayer…

-¿ayer?...

-si ayer que el doctor…

- buenos días señorita Swan, soy la doctora Meyer, ¿Cómo se siente?...

-muy bien doctora, ¿Cómo están mis bebes?

-están bien dentro de lo que cabe… pero deberá guardar reposo lo que le resta de embarazo… su padre me dijo que la trasladaran a NY porque allá desea que nazcan sus hijos…

-así es doctora ¿hay algún problema o riesgo?

-bueno si el traslado se hace de la forma adecuada y lleva atención medica, no creo que haya mayor riesgo…

-gracias doctora Meyer…

-estamos para servirle…- volteo a ver a la enfermera- señora hope, podría encargarse del papeleo…

-claro doctora Meyer…- la doctora salió y ella se acerco a mi- la señora Esme dejo a esto para ustedes…-me entrego una cadenita de la que colgaba un dije en forma de Ángel – dijo que era algo muy valioso para ella y que tu le inspiraste el cariño para regalártelo que espera que estés bien y que tus hijos nazcan sanos…

-gracias…- no pude decir más por el nudo que se formo en mi garganta y mentalmente prometí que si tenía una niña le podría como ella…

A pesar de los pronósticos el vuelo a nueva york fue tranquilo, yo no sabía que papa ya había comprado casa allí, la nana Sue y Harry ya estaban instalados al parecer Charlie orquesto todo para que tanto mama como yo estuviéramos bien

Mande todos mis trabajos pendientes, jane me mantenía informada, me reí cuando me conto la cara que puso Jesica al parecer le dijo que me había ido a un lugar paradisiaco del Caribe a disfrutar con mi hombre, y cuando dijeron que yo no podía ir a clases por licencia médica casi llamo a los bomberos al ver que echaba humos por los oídos…

Entre las tareas, las llamadas con jane, y las pataditas de mis bebes, el tiempo se me fue volando, la graduación y por razones obvias no fui pero jane se encargo de todos mis tramites, ya era una enfermera…

- niña tienes visita…

-¿Quién nana?

- quien más el amor de tu vida, la razón e tu existencia, el aire que respiras, la niña de tus ojos…

-mi dolor de muela, mis nauseas matutinas, mi pollo en salsa…

-¿no me quieres?

-tonta- me levante lo más rápido que mi enorme barriga me lo permitió- ven a darnos un abrazo…

-te extrañe Bell…

-yo también jane, no tenia nadie de quien burlarme….

-ves nana Sue- hizo un gracioso puchero- yo que he dejado al amor de mi vida plantado en sus planes de irnos a un crucero para venir a ver a esta ingrata- hizo como que se limpiaba las lagrimas…

- no seas exagerada no me extrañaría que trajeras al pobre Alec en la maleta…

- no me trajo en la maleta aunque poco falto- hablo mi amigo desde la puerta- pero mira que grande están esos pequeños….

-no disimules di que gorda estas que es lo mismo…

-me alegra que estés mejor Bell- me abrazo y beso mi mejilla…

-me alegra mucho verlos chicos….

-les traeré unos refrescos ¿gustan comer? La comida en los aviones es muy mala… les traeré un poco de la lasaña que hice y también tu pasta hija…

-gracias- dijimos los tres a coro para después reírnos…

- entonces amiga ya sabes que son…

-aun no…

-hay mis sobrinas son tan vergonzosas como su madre… no les gusta enseñar… pero no se preocupen cuando nazcan su tía jane les va a enseñar a vestirse sexi porque deben saber que el que no enseña no vende…

- pero el que enseña se le mosquea así que no le pongan atención a su tía jane, además como se que serán dos campeones s tío Alec les enseñara a ser los mejores jugadores de beisbol del planeta…

-¿Cómo que niños?, serán dos mini Bellas de físico pero mini jane de sexis- hizo unas poses graciosas…

-lo siento mi amor pero te equivocas… serán los mejores beisbolistas como su tío Alec…

-¿quieres apostar?- lo reto jane  
-¿Cuánto o qué?

-si son niños, y hare lo que tú quieras por un mes… y si son niñas, le dirás a tu mama que nos casamos en las vegas…

La cara de Alec paso de blanco a verde para terminar en morado y tosiendo como fumador compulsivo…

-¿tienes miedo mi amor?- si jane podía ser muuuy malvada…

- por supuesto que no… pero…

-pero nada…aceptas o no…

-está bien acepto…

Se quedaron en casa, cuando llegaron René y Charlie se rieron mucho de la apuesta… extrañaba a mis amigos horrores, más que eso jane era como mi hermana, a pesar de ser tan distintas tanto física como en el carácter no comprendíamos bien, digamos que ella es la parte alocada y yo la racional….

No quiso irse y cambio los boletos para después de la ecografía pues estaba muy emocionada por tomarle el pelo a su suegra, Jajajajaja pobre señora desde que jane entro a esa familia se la ha pasado cayendo en sus bromas, pero aun así la quiere mucho y desde que se graduó Alec de la escuela de medicina tiene planeando la boda… no quiero ni imaginar la cara de espanto que pondría…

- pero mira como han crecido este mes…

-si doctora Pattinson…

-ya te dije que me dijeras ale...

-tienes razón ale… perdón.

-así esta mejor… veo que ahora traes compañía nueva…

-si, te presento a mis mejores amigos jane y su novio Alec…

-un gusto chicos…

-igualmente doctora…. ¿podemos ver ya a mis sobrinas?...-si jane estaba deseosa de ganar la apuesta…

-vamos entonces… rio ale…

El procedimiento era el mismo y el gel frio… digo no lo pueden calentar un poco para que no me haga saltar cada vez…

-están muy grandes bella, lo más seguro es que nazcan antes, debes continuar con el reposo para que se mantengan en tu vientre lo más posible aún así te daré el tratamiento necesario para prevenir cualquier eventualidad… su latido es fuerte...

-ya doctora Pattinson no haga de emoción ¿Qué son?- jane se mordía las uñas…

-déjame ver…si aquí tenemos un niño, wow eta bien dotado… -rio ale, y jane se puso pálida…

-movamos un poco aquí…aja… un poco mas… felicidades bella serás madre de mellizos un niño y una niña…

-¡gane!- grito jane haciendo un ridículo baile de victoria…

-lo siento mi amor pero lo que veo aquí es un empate… tu dirás como lo resolvemos- movió la ceja sugestivamente- déjame decirte que tenia muuuy buenos planes para ese mes…

-¿Por qué no hacen la broma y jane hace lo que quieras? si bien los dos ganaron también perdieron…

-no es justo…- se cruzo de brazos jane como niño que se niega un dulce…

- o bien cumplen e castigo los dos o no hacen nada…- les dije seria…

- no me defiendas amiga… rio jane….

-bueno chicos por mi parte es todo…bella ya sabes las recomendaciones reposo y no olvides tus vitaminas y las inyecciones que te recete…

-gracias ale, nos vemos en la próxima cita…

-nos vemos chicos…

En casa Sue ya me esperaba con mi plato de pasta listo… comimos entre risas, Renee y Charlie se nos unieron…

-hija, aun no nos has dicho como te fue en tu cita…

-muy bien papa, y tengo el gusto de decirles…

-que van a ser abuelos de un niño y una niña….- termino jane la frase por mi…

-eso…

-me alegro mucho hija, tendré mi princesa mi principito… wow, me encanta...-lloro emocionada René mientras Charlie con ojos llorosos solo articulo un gracias….

Jane y Alec se fueron, aun discutiendo si pagaban o no la apuesta, ya luego me hablaría mi amiga para contarme lo que sucedía…

Los días parecían ir volando… y yo casi rodaba, mi vientre parecía un planeta independiente adherido a mí… los movimientos y mi vejiga no me dejaban dormir más e dos horas seguidas…

- niña Harry me llevara a comprar unas cosas para la despensa, la señora Renee está dormida y el señor Charlie se fue a la oficina… cualquier cosa los números de emergencia están en marcado rápido y…

-ya lo sé nana no te preocupes estaremos bien…

Me serví mi plato de pasta y me senté en la sala a leer un libro…oí pasos y mire a mi mama que venía por el pasillo con paso lento y demasiado pálida…

-mama ¿estás bien?

-llama…-y se desplomo en el piso…

Me levante rápido para ir a socorrerla pero u dolor agudo en el vientre me impidió avanzar… tome el teléfono y marque tres, al segundo timbre contestaron…

- 911 en que puedo servirle…

- mi madre esta desmayada y no reacciona y yo haaaay….

-señorita ¿Qué pasa?

-ayuda por favor, mis bebes van a nacer y mi mama esta inconsiente…

-donde… - no escuche mas porque todo se volvió negro…

_**Me encanta la idea de que sea parejita… será porque siempre soñé con tenerlos yo….**_

_**1'000,000 de gracias a quienes le han regalado a esta historia un favorito o una alerta…**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen, Narraly muchas gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Incluí un mini EPOV para que no esté tan desaparecido… y porque Maya me lo pidió…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado…**_

_**Si se les ocurre alguna locura que comentarme… me encantara leerles…**_

_**Próximo capitulo "triple milagro"**_


	6. Chapter 6 triple milagro

BPOV

En medio de toda esta oscuridad, sentía como si un tren me hubiera partido por la mitad este dolor no lo había sentido en mi vida, lo extraño es que era intermitente se iba y volvía pero cada vez con más intensidad, pero eso no era lo peor sino la opresión de mi pecho esta angustia que no me deja respirar…

Poco a poco fui a escuchando unos murmullos a mi alrededor, en medio de esas voces distinguí la voz de Charlie, entonces recordé a Renee desvaneciéndose y a mi sintiendo un dolor agudo en el vientre… la llamada que no llegue a dar la dirección

- ¿dónde está Renee?…. ¿mis bebes?-el miedo y la angustia se filtraban en mi voz.

- Renee está estable, al parecer tuvo una baja de tensión…

-papa y la vi no quieras engañarme…

-bien al parecer tubo una recaída y el doctor no cree que resista el trasplante…

-pero…aaaaaaahhhhhh-me doble cuando el dolor en mi bajo vientre se hizo más fuerte como si me partiera en dos…

-señor Swan, debemos llevar a Bella ya no podemos retardarlo más…

-todo saldrá bien hija… ten fe…-se despidió mi padre de mi dándome un beso en la frente.

Yo solo logre asentir, el dolor ni siquiera me permitía emitir sonido…- Bella, el parto se le ha adelantado y debemos llevarla para poder recibir a los bebes- asentí con mi rostro bañado en lagrimas, faltaban dos meses, ya me habían dicho que se podía adelantar el parto pero nunca pensé que tanto…

-Isabella, no tendremos tiempo para ponerle la epidural… el primer bebe ya esta coronando…- me dijo una voz desconocida pero imagine que sería uno de los que asistiría a la doctora patinasen en el parto, yo solo inhale profundo y exhale lento sabía lo que eso significaba, llego el tiempo de pujar…

- todo está listo para recibir a los pequeños Isabella, puja cuando te diga…- y puje, puje, puje y puje no sé cuantas veces hasta que escuche una especie de quejido que más parecía al maullido de un gato pequeño, mire un pequeño bulto que era llevado por una de las enfermeras –es una niña, la revisaran antes de que la puedas ver…

Otro dolor más me atravesó e instintivamente puje, ya no sentía fuerzas pero aun faltaba uno de mis bebes…escuchaba la voz de la doctora Pattinson pero mis débiles músculos no respondían.

-solo una más bella, vamos se que puedes…y puje con toda la fuerza que no creí tener entonces escuche un llanto fuerte y claro…me sentí agotada y me deje caer en la camilla…

-bella este pequeño sí que tiene pulmones… deja que lo revisen y en un momento podrás verlo…

-gracias…-a lo lejos escuche nuevamente llantos y todo se volvió negro de nuevo…

Me sentía ligera pero también vacía, todo mi cuerpo parecía estar hecho girones, en mi vida he sido deportista pero creo que así se sienten los que participan en un triatlón…

Me siento algo desorientada… forcé mi mente y entonces recordé que todo este cansancio valió la pena…

-mmm- quise hablar pero la garganta la tenia seca…

-amiga espera te doy un poco de agua- debí sospechar que jane estaría aquí…

-gracias jane… ¿y mis bebes?

-¡hay amiga están HERMOSOS, que digo hermosos DIVINOS!… son blancos como tú, pero déjame decirte que es todo lo que tiene tuyo bueno la nena tal vez tenga tu nariz…

-a que te refieres con que lo único mío…

-veras…-se acomodo en la silla como para saborear el mitote…

-buenas noches bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si hubiera corrido un triatlón…

-bueno pues aquí te traigo la razón de tú cansancio…

Entro empujando un par de incubadoras…

-pensé que tendría que ir yo a verlos…

-dale gracias a la tecnología…

-gracias tecnología…- reí mas bien intente reír y termine haciendo una mueca…

-ahora veras con tus propios ojos lo que te digo…-rio burlona jane

Después e ayudarme para que me sentara mire a mis dos pequeñines…tan pequeños y tan indefensos que no pude evitar que se me rodaran la s lagrimas…

La niña estaba envuelta en una mantita rosita sus facciones no las conocí, solo esa nariz respingada, la pequeña pelusa que se le miraba en su cabecita era de un extraño color cobrizo, su piel era blanca como la nieve no transparente como la mía…simplemente perfecta… acaricie la cubierta deseado tocar su piel que se miraba tan suave, se movió un poco inquieta y luego hizo un pequeño puchero que derritió mi corazón…

Mi pequeño, era completamente desconocido para mí en todos sus rasgos… pero era perfecto… simplemente perfecto… bostezó y se metió el dedito a la boca empezando a succionar… estaba tan embelesada viéndolos que me olvide de todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor…

-imagine que mis pacientes favoritos andarían visitando a mama…- me sobresalte al escucharlo

-¿pasa algo malo con mis bebes?

-nada de eso, quiero felicitarla a pesar de ser prematuros su tamaño y peso están dentro de los parámetros normales, y acabo de recibir los resultados de los últimos exámenes y les aseguro que me tienen asombrado… ya quisieran muchos niños que llegan a termino estar tan bien… se nota que ha seguido las instrucciones de ale al pie de la letra…

-por ellos soy capaz de todo…

-se nota, perdón no me presente soy Quil Ateara, pediatra…

-un gusto doctor…

-¿quiere decir que si podemos sacar las cositas y poderlas cargar?…-pregunto emocionada jane sin siquiera dejarme hablar

- bueno yo no les diría cositas pero si los pueden sacar, estaban allí solo por prevención pero con esto en manos, ya no es necesario…

Jane se levanto a velocidad inhumana y tomo al pequeño pasándomelo a mí- el tiene hambre así que se va con mama para que lo alimente… mientras la tía jane carga a esta cosita de acá…

-la dejo, cualquier cosa solo llámeme…-salió el pediatra del cuarto y yo me acomode para amamantar a mi pequeño. Miraba embelesada, creo que a ahora ese será mi apellido…

-Bell, ¿ya pensaste en los nombres?...

-la verdad si…

-¿y porque no me los has dicho?

-pues porque no me lo has preguntado…

-estas muy graciosita Isabella…ya dime como se llaman…

-tía jane… te presento a Robert Swan y a Reneesme Swan…

-bella ¿de dónde carajos sacaste el nombre de la bebe…?

- bueno, no te conté que cuando estaba en forks mama se puso mal, entonces tome la camioneta del abuelo Robert…

-¿cómo se te ocurrió manejar ese pedazo de chatarra Bell?

-me vas a dejar terminar…-hizo como que se ponía un zipper en la boca- bien… el caso es que cuando iba rumbo al hospital la camioneta empezó a fallar y se apago, me baje para revisar y mire que echaba humo… paso un auto muy recio perdí el equilibrio y caí… no se cuanto tarde hasta que llego un pareja y me ayudo a llegar al hospital al parecer él era doctor… a la señora ya la había visto antes….

-me estás diciendo que estuviste en riesgo de perder a mis sobrinos y no me avisaste…- esa mirada de donde quedo lo de mejores amigas donde quedo…

-la verdad es que con lo de la crisis de Renee y tú con clases no quise preocuparte…

-digamos que si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el trabalenguas que elegiste para nombre de esta cosita?

-la señora se llama Esme, y antes de irse me dejo algo deseando que todo saliera bien… ese día prometí que si tenía una niña le pondría como ella…entonces fusione los nombres de mi mama con el de ella por eso que se llama Reneesme…

- muy noble de tu parte…bla, bla, bla, pero ni pienses que le diré como ese trabalenguas… le voy a decir…-se quedo pensando - Nessie

-ni lo sueñes a mi hija no la llamaras como el monstruo del lago Ness…

- ya lo veremos amiga…

-Toc, Toc… ¿se puede?- hablo papa mirando a los brazos de los dos…

-pasa papa ¿vienes a conocer a tus nietos?

-vengo a verlos de cerca desde los cristales de allá no es lo mismo…

-toma a Robert… mientras yo alimento a Reneesme…

-le pusiste el nombre de papa…gracias hija… ¿y el nombre de la nena e donde lo sacaste? Parece trabalenguas...

-es la combinación del nombre de mama con el de la señora que me ayudo en forks…

-ya le dije a Bell que yo le voy a decir Nessie…

-me gusta… hola Nessie soy papa Charlie…

-no le hagas caso Reneesme es tu abuelo…

-soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo… así que seré papa Charlie… y no me discutas Isabella…

-si señor…- hice un saludo militar -¿Cómo esta mama?

-estará en área restringida las próximas dos semanas… y yo me quedare con ella…por eso vine a verlos y a tomarles unas fotos para llevárselos a su mama Renee…

-verán que todo va a salir bien, estos pequeños son la fuerza que necesita Renee para salir adelante…

Papa tomo las fotos y se despido de nosotros, jane se comprometió a cuidarnos… aunque creo que terminare cuidándome de ella….

Nos dieron de alta y a través del cristal les dijimos adiós a Charlie y Renee.

Al llegar a casa nana Sue me esperaba con un rico caldo de verduras y una avena deliciosa…

-todo esto sirve para que críes mas leche ahora tienes que alimentar a dos…

-gracias nana…-destapo a los bebes y los miro fijamente estudiándolos con una sonrisa en los labios…

-niña permíteme decirte que están preciosos, la pequeña tiene tu nariz y tus mejillas sonrosadas, solo eso y este principito no tiene nada tuyo, mira que yo te vi desde que naciste…

-¿me estás diciendo que si se parecieran a mi no serian tan hermosos?

-no dije eso niña, no pongas palabras en mi boca… mejor vamos para que comas, estos pequeños te necesitan fuerte…

-si nana solo deja que vaya a acostarlos…

En mi cuarto había dos moisés uno rosa y uno azul regalo de mi abuela… no sé cómo le hizo ella pero los pidió en línea y me llegaron una semana antes de que nacieran…

Quisiera decorarles un cuarto pero hasta que estén más grandes… por lo pronto estaremos en la misma recamara, para poder estar más pendiente de ellos…

-¿Qué no los ibas a acomodar?

-ya están acomodados solo que me los traje para que no estén solos en la recamara…

-hay niña vas a ser una mama muy sobreprotectora…

-¿va a ser? Nana Sue no pueden quejase lo mas mínimo ni porque están incómodos por la postura porque a los está revisando…- me acuso jane

-jane no hables que tú fuiste a buscar al doctor para que los revisara y todo lo que necesitaba era un cambio e pañal…

-pero yo soy una tía primeriza…-hizo rabieta

-claro y yo soy la madre mas experimentada…-le rodé los ojos.

-ya no pelen niñas y pónganse a comer antes de que enfrié… además estoy segura que estos pequeños serán unos consentidos…

-de eso no tengo la menor duda…

- ah por cierto nana Sue te presento a Nessie y a Rob…

-¿jane?... no le hagas caso nana esta pequeña es Reneesme y al pequeño Robert…

-re ¿Qué?...

-Reneesme nana es la combinación de Renee y Esme…

-¿y quién es esa Esme?- pregunto con un deje de celos.

- es la señora que me ayudo el día que casi perdí a los bebes…

-en ese caso… mucho gusto mi niña Nessie y mi niño Rob yo soy la nana Sue y seré la encargada de cuidarlos cuando su mami este trabajando…

-gracias nana

-no tienes nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto…

La sopa estaba deliciosa, creo que después de comer dos días comida de hospital podía comer hasta lo que cocinaba jane, ósea huevos semi crudos y tostadas carbonizadas…

Ya hacia una semana del nacimiento de mis bebes y aun no les había visto sus ojitos, se la pasaban con ellos serrados, aunque el pediatra dijo que normal yo moría por ver sus ojos…

-nana ¿puedes cuidar a Robert y Reneesme mientras me doy una ducha? Por favor…

-claro niña ve tranquila…

El agua caliente relajo mi músculos, y no me Salí hasta que se sintió un poco más fría…

-gra…-no pude terminar la palabra, mis bebes estaban con sus enormes ojos abiertos de un verde esmeralda decir hermosos es quedarse corto… no conozco al hombre que dono el esperma pero puede que si me lo encontrara en la calle lo conocería al instante…

-se que no nos dirás quien es el padre de estas preciosuras pero creo que son la viva imagen de él…

-hay nana viste que hermoso color de ojos…

-si niña uno que no he visto en esta familia- la mire feo- pero no insistiré es tu decisión y sabes que te apoyamos…

-gracias nana…por todo…-no pude evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

-voy a calentar la cena… la niña jane no tarda en llegar…

-ya la imagino cargada de nuevo con cosas para sus sobrinos….

-al paso que va no alcanzaran a estrenarse todo están creciendo muy rápido…

-¿hablando mal de mí?- se asomo por la puerta una gran montaña de bolsas

-nunca me atrevería…estamos apreciando los ojos de los bebes- las bolsas se desparramaron por todos lados donde las aventó para acercarse a ver.

-por todos los dioses del Olimpo… con esos ojazos van a conquistar medio mundo…

-por lo menos ya empezaron por la nana Sue…-les tiro un beso- que se va a calentar la cena para que mami este sana y fuerte para ustedes

-claro nana y también para la tía jane para que siga teniendo fuerza para seguir comprándole todo lo que necesitan…

-¿segura que lo que necesitan? Te aseguro que mucha de esa ropa ni siquiera se la van a estrenar de lo que están creciendo.

-¿Qué clase de tía crees que soy? La he comprado en varias tallas- se pego con el puño en la barbilla.

-lo que digas jane... deja me cambio y bajamos a cenar…

-apúrate que cuando venia subiendo me dio olor a esa rica lasaña que hace Sue…

Me puse un pants y unas bailarinas, me recogí el cabello con una pinza solo para que no me tapara la cara y cuando bajamos Sue ya estaba poniendo la mesa…

-siéntense mis niñas y pongan esos moisés en su sitio…

Cenamos y platicamos de todo un poco aunque el tema principal fue la rápida recuperación de Renee que muere porque la den de alta para venir a malcriar a sus nietos….

El tiempo vuela, Renee fue dada de alta y no se quiso despegar de los bebes ni para dormir… terminamos las tres en mi cama, lo bueno que es King size…

_Flash back_

-espero que se sigan portando tan bien como ahora, su abuela, perdón mama Renee esta mas que emocionada por conocerlos…-mis pequeños me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos parecía que entendieran lo que les digo…

-niña ya llego el coche de tu papa…

-vamos nana quiero recibir a mama…

En cuanto entro a la casa se lanzo sobre los bebes haciéndoles caritoñas, hablándole de tantas cosas pero mis niños la miraban atentos hasta que bostezaron a la vez como si estuvieran sincronizados….

-oh mis pequeños, ya los aburrió la mama Renee…

-hola mama, me da gusto que estés de vuelta…

-hola hija…-sus ojos se cristalizaron- gracias por todo… por ser mi hija, por darme estos hermosos nietos… y a través de ellos devolverme la salud…

-yo no hice nada mama…

-te aseguro que si hiciste mucho…. Y por lo que veo en estos pequeñines está bastante guapo ese desconocido que te hizo estas travesuras- movió las cejas sugestivamente haciéndome sonrojar- además si él tiene esos ojazos de mis nietos hasta yo hubiera caído redondita a sus pies...

-estoy aquí…-dijo Charlie fingiendo enojo…

-lo sé cariño, pero mira que ojazos, y que mirada… si un hombre mira a una mujer con unos ojos así las bragas se van al piso…

-¡mama!- grite más roja que un tomate…

-Renee me voy a poner celoso…

-no te preocupes cariño esas aventuras son solo para bella, a mi me sobra y me basta contigo…

-mas te vale…

-si después de mi Alec aquí el papa de estas cositas es el más guapo…

-sigo aquí…- mi papa siguió con sus celos…

-perdón Charlie después de ti también claro esta…

-ya vamos a comer porque ya es tarde y además debemos acomodar a los bebes en mi cuarto-

-¿?

-Renee ¿qué dices?

-pues que no pienso dormir lejos de mis nietos...-

-pero no los llevaras a tu cuarto… mejor tú te vienes a dormir con bella y conmigo- resolvió jane…como siempre sin dejarme opinar…

_Fin flash back._

Mis pequeños cumplen seis meses y fuimos a festejarlo con un paseo por el parque, jane me hablaba todos los días y me hacia poner el teléfono a los bebes para que pudieran escucharla y no la olvidaran…

-¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?

-bien nana ¿ya llegaron mama y papa del médico?

-no pero…

-felicítenme… me han dado de alta toooooodo esta perfecto conmigo...

- ¿en serio?

-SIP… los últimos estudios no ha habido nada fuera de lo normal… así que solo me estarán haciendo exámenes periódicamente y eso lo puede hacer Billy...

-¿quieres decir lo que creo?

-SIP, volvemos a Phoenix…

-en un par de días para ser exactos...-confirmo papa con el rostro iluminado de la emoción

-y allá si les decoraremos una recamara a mis preciosos…

-gua...guu baba guu…-mis hijos balbucearon cosas sin sentido captando la atención de Renee que se concentró en narrarles como decoraría su cuarto…

Cuando llegamos a casa jane nos había montado una fiesta sorpresa, con algunos socios de papa, amigos de mama y no sé quien más…

-bienvenidos a casa…

-gracias amiga…-la abrace fuertemente…

-no tienes nada que agradecerme a mí pero creo que a Alec si…

-¿Alec?

-si mi morcito hermoso te consiguió una plaza para trabajar en el hospital

-¿en serio?

-no es broma…claro que es en serio tonta además trabajaremos las dos juntas por el momento estaremos en el horario de la noche de ocho de la noche a ocho de la mañana una noche si y una no...

-gracias chicos… aunque no me agrada dejar solos a los pequeños...

-¿solos? Y mama Renee está pintada, papa Charlie, nana Sue, tata Harry…creo que estos niños n estarán solos…

-tienes razón mama pero no me hayo a dejarlos, tu sabes que desde que nacieron mi mundo gira alrededor de ellos….

-lo sabemos…pero también sabes que si no quieres no hay necesidad de que trabajes…

-debo hacerlo papa, ellos son mi responsabilidad…

-son mis nietos Bell, y puedo mantenerlos perfectamente

- te lo agradezco papa, pero creo que empezare a trabajar cuando Alec diga….

-bueno mi querida Bell entonces organizarte porque exactamente en una semana empiezas a trabajar…

-está dicho entonces…

-ya dejen de hablar de trabajo y vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta…

-claro que si ¡a mover el bote amiga!- jane trato de jalarme para bailar

-lo siento amiga pero soy una mama responsable...

-que tiene una mama responsable que cuidara a sus nietos para que te diviertas anda…-mi mama y Sue tomaron cada una a unos de los pequeños que miraban hacia todos lados…

-bien…

Hacía mucho que no me divertía como ese día, baile hasta que mis hijos reclamaron mi presencia… volvía a mi vida a mi ciudad querida, a disfrutar del sol y sobre todo a disfrutar de mis hijos…

El trabajo en el hospital no era tan pesado, más por el hecho de que yo amaba mi profesión…

El tiempo se me fue volando, mis hijos crecían a velocidad increíble, sus caracteres eran muy diferentes pero eran el complemento uno del otro…

Tres años… tres años de edad, pronto entrarían a la preescolar, están tan emocionados Reneesme porque conocerá muchos niños y niñas para jugar, es un pequeño torbellino con energías exageradas, mientras Robert se la pasa coloreando, "leyendo", o viendo documentales en la tele, principalmente de autos.. Ama lo autos... papa le mando hacer una vitrina donde tiene una enorme colección de autos en miniatura de todas las marcas y modelos….

-por fin ¿fue una noche movidita he?

-ni que lo digas jane, no tuve oportunidad ni e echar una pestañadita…

-y hablando de pestañadita james no deja de rondarte desde el primer día que llegamos al hospital…

-te refieres al doctor Liam…-me hice la desentendida...

-hazte tonta claro que te hablo de james Liam… ¿Qué barbará? Si cada vez que lo batearas se le hiciera una mancha negra ya parecería dálmata…

-no seas ridícula jane además no creo que sufriera mucho cuando rechace su café esta noche…

´-cuente, cuenta…

-que cotilla eres…

-ya déjate de cosas y cuenta, que por algo lo dices…

-¿te acuerdas de la pediatra que llego de Londres el mes pasado?

-la pelirroja que se pone todo el maquillaje del tocador…

-esa…creo que se llama victoria Smith…

-ya déjate de rodeos y vete a lo sabroso del asunto…

-pues fui al área de consulta a buscarla porque una enfermera dijo que ese había ido a dormir y llego un paciente que necesitaba valoración…

-¿y?

-el caso es que cuando ya casi llegaba salieron ella y james con fachas de haberse vestido con prisa…

-estas tratando de decirme que ellos…

-si eso…

-wow amiga, solo tú ves chismes buenos…

-no seas exagerada...

-quien vio uno pacientes en pleno…

- ni lo digas que de la vergüenza le tuve que rogar a Sam que me cambiara de área...

-¿a quién le toco el amigo del…

-ya, ya….-mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos a las dos….

- mami…

-dime Nessie- _no se rían todos le dicen así y ella quiere que le digan…_

-¿ya vienes?

-si mi amor en un momento vamos tía jane y yo….

-¿vedad que es nuesto cupleaños?

-así es mi amor…

-¿te puedo pedir un degalo muy especial….

-sabes que si esta en ms manos puedes pedirlo...-escuche ruido como forcejeo hasta que oí la voz de Rob

-¿mami?

-si pequeño dime…

-verdad que me quieres mucho muchototote…

-si mi amos los amo mucho muchototote…

-¿si te pido algo me lo traerás?

-si puedo claro que si…- se escucho de nuevo un forcejeo y hablo Sue…

-niña… malamente les enseñaste a marcarte, quieren estarlo haciendo cada rato…

-no importa nana yo encantada de escucharlo… ¿tú sabes qué es eso que tanto desean pedirme?

-es mejor que vengas niña...

-¿Por qué nana?

-aquí nos vemos…- corto la llamada dejándome intrigada...

-¿Qué fue eso amiga?

-tus sobrinos, quieren pedirme algo pero nana Sue no los dejo hablar…

-vamos entonces para ver que tienen esos diablillos….

En la salida nos esperaban Alec y james… jane fue y le dio un beso a su novio por tiempo indefinido y james se acerco a mi pero me moví y me dio el beso en la mejilla...

-te puedo llevar a ti casa…

-no gracias james, tengo un compromiso…

-solo será paraqué no vayas soportando los arrumacos de ellos...-señalo con la cabeza a jane y Alec que se devoraban…

-pues se van a tener que aguantar porque ellos tienen el mismo compromiso que yo…

-no hay lugar para uno más...

-no creo- ya imaginaba la cara de Rob… los únicos hombres que se mee podían acercar eran papa, Harry Alec y por supuesto el si me miraba platicando con otro mas ardía Troya…

-vamos Bell que los chicos nos esperan…

-vamos Alec, no olvides lo que les prometiste…

-imposible… aquí tengo las cosas en el auto…

-lo bueno que me entregan mañana el mío, en mal momento se descompuso…

-ya no seas quejumbrosa…

-adiós james…

-hasta pronto bella- me guiño el ojo y se monto en su auto…

Al llegar a casa nos recibieron dos torbellinos hablando a la vez….

-yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlos mis amores, pero si siguen hablando a la vez no voy a saber que quieren decirme...

-mami, nana Sue nos llevo al padque- hablo Reneesme

-y estábamos jugando muy a gusto con nuestros legos, hicimos un castillo- continuo Robert.

-unos niños que siempe juegan allí se nos acecadon- siguió Reneesme.

-y se burlaron de nosotros porque no tenemos papa...-la vocecita de mi niño se quebró quebrando con ella mi corazón

-¿vedad que si tenemos papa mami?

- si mis amores tienen papa pero él vive muuuuuy lejos…

-pedo no nos habla pod teléfono como papa chalie cando se va lejos…-reflexiono Reneesme

- ni tenemos una foto… ¿Por qué mami? – mis hijos aunque eran muy pequeños son demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien…

-oye campeón, entonces cambias a tu guapo papa Charlie por un señor que no conoces…-trato de ligerear el ambiente Charlie…

- no papa Charlie pero tú eres mi abuelo y los niños tienen papa además de abuelo…

-ya dejen de hablar de eso, cuando llegue el momento conocerán a su papa…cuando el regrese a de su viaje… por ahora ¡nos vamos al parque de diversiones!

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron al unísono…

-ya está todo listo niña…

El parque de diversiones fue una locura mis angelitos querían comer de todo y subirse a todos los juegos…

-mami, yo quiedo subime al paballo…

-¿orea vez al carrusel?

-SIP… dob esta con tío Alec en el cado que choca…

-vamos tu y yo a los caballitos entonces…

Pague los boletos y la senté en su lugar, yo me quede de pie, a un lado para cuidarla... de pronto se desvaneció en mis brazos y mire que le salía sangre de la nariz, la tome en brazos y le grite al hombre e los controles que parara, al ver a la niña en mis brazos lo hozo y me baje de inmediato…

-¡jane! ¡Alec!- ella se iban bajando del juego y corrieron a mi lado,

-¿Qué paso?

-Nessie manita ¿Por qué tienes sangre?

-no se estábamos en el carrusel de pronto se desmayo y mire que le salía sangre de la nariz…

-vámonos al hospital- apuro Alec

La salida de allí fie un caos, jane iba adelante abriendo camino mientras Alec llevaba a Robert y yo a Reneesme….

Lo bueno de trabajar allí fue que la atendieron e inmediato… pero por mas rápido que la atendieran no se me hacia suficiente…

-tranquila Bell veras que todo estará bien…

-jane es que da miedo…

-lo sé per veras que todo estará bien- me abrazo para darme ánimos, Rob se había dormido en los brazos de su tío Alec...

-Bell, voy a llevar a Rob a casa, no es un lugar para que este él... ¿si?

-gracias Alec…

-nada de eso…en un momento vuelvo…

-mami…

-si pequeño…

-quiero a mi manita…

-la está revisando el doctor amor…

-se va a aliviar verdad

-claro que si…mira tío Alec te va a llevar a casa con papa Charlie y mama Renee cuando termine el doctor de atender a tu hermana nosotras nos iremos…

-pero yo quiere estar contigo…

-no es bueno que estés aquí, te puedes enfermar…

-te quiero mami

-y yo a ti mi amor- le di en beso

-adiós tía jane…

-te quiero diablillo, hazle caso a nana Sue y dile que haga la pasta que tanto les gusta a ti y a tu hermana para cuando vayamos…

-SIP.

Las horas pasaron y o nos decían nada, solo iban y venían y yo me sentía morir…

-bella…

-¿Billy?

- vengo a traerte noticias de Nessie…

-porque tu

- hija tu pequeña tiene leucemia…. Necesita un trasplante de medula urgente…

El mundo se me fue a los pies y todo se volvió negro….

**EPOV**

Termine la carrera tal como lo había planeado, tenía varias ofertas de trabajo, no es por presumir pero mis calificaciones eran más que excelente… pero yo extrañaba las locuras de mis hermanos, los consejos de mi padre y el amor de mi madre… y porque no un muy buen polvo… aunque no lo crean fiel a mi palabra en estos tres años nada de nada… a veces oigo la voz de Emmett en mi cabeza riéndose de los pelos en mi mano… aunque realmente lo que me tiene intrigado es un sueño muy recurrente que he tenido… son voces de niños, no sé si son dos o más llamando desesperadamente a su papa, y en mi corazón siento como s ese llamado fuese para mi…

El ruido de mi móvil me saco de mi ensoñación, estaba en la sala viendo un documental de autos, mis favoritos…

-hola mama ¿Cómo están?- bendita identificador de llamadas…

-hola cariño… te extraño…- su voz se quebró provocando que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta…

-yo también mama…

-hijo tu papa te quiere llamar, pero yo me le adelante…

-dime mama... ¿no es nada malo verdad?

-para nosotros no pero la decisión es tuya…

-de que se trata mama…

-es que surgió una vácate aquí en el hospital de forks y bueno tu papa pensó que tal vez tu…

-sabes que no dejare a Lizzy mama…

-no me dejaras, iremos juntos…- al parecer a mi abuela le había dado por escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-que tal Lizzy

-hola cariño, perdón por escuchar pero pensé que Edward estaba dormido y cuando alce la bocina ya había contestado el…

-hermosa no tienes porque hacerlo...

-lo hago porque quiero… Toni quería que fuéramos felices… y algo me dice que allá podre ser feliz también…

-entonces mama ya tienes la respuesta si mi hermosa se va conmigo, allá estaremos…

-gracias…-su voz sonó quebrada pero sabía que esta vez seria de emoción- contare los días para que estén aquí… preparare la s recamaras y todo… ya verás Lizzy que estarás muy bien aquí además estoy en dos clubes uno de jardinería y otro de cocina que se que te van a encantar…

-yo también Esme te dejo para que hables con Edward y dale un beso a todos de mi parte…

-de tu parte Lizzy...

-mama, tu sabes si le dices a papa o esperas a que me llame…

-Edward creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho va llegando… te lo paso un beso y no olvides que te quiero…

-yo también ma…

-hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien papa, y tu como está el trabajo…

-no puedo quejarme en los años que tengo l frente del hospital las mejorías han sido notables…

-me alegro por ti papa, se que te esfuerzas mucho para poder lograrlo

-claro que si… imagino que tu mama ya te dio la noticia ¿verdad?

Reímos- ya la conoces.

-y ¿Qué piensas?

-di cuando y allá estaremos...

-¿estaremos?

-SIP, la abuela va conmigo

-¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerla de subirse a esas maquinas infernales?- así les decía Lizzy a los aviones….

-lo más seguro es que tenga que sedarla…

-no importa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… ¿podría resolver todo y estar aquí para tomar tu puesto en una semana?

-no hay problema…. Estaremos allá

- gracias hijo…

-nada de eso papa…

-te esperamos entonces…

-hasta entonces…

La cosa se puso caótica, empacar, tapar, guardar, mandar bastantes cosas por paquetería… pero en cuatro días ya estábamos volando a forks… bueno no precisamente no sé si me entiendan, habría que hacer varias escalas…

Y como lo había prometido la abuela se paso todo el vuelo sedada…

-en el aeropuerto nada mas pasando las puertas del embarque unos gruesos y fuertes brazos me rodearon levantándome del suelo y sacándome el aire...

-ed. En serio eres tú…

-Emmett si no lo sueltas no te va a responder se está poniendo morado…

-lo siento ed. pero en serio te extrañe hermano….

Tosí hasta tomar aire – yo también te extrañe emm pero ya me había desacostumbrado a tus abrazos de oso…

-no te preocupes te voy a abrazar mucho hasta que te acostumbres…

-ed... Hermano… listo para ser compañeros de trabajo…

-claro…

-hijo, bienvenido…-mi ama me abrazo

-gracias ma…

-vamos que la reservación en la bella Italia nos espera…

-hermosa, dame la mano no vaya a querer robarte algún asalta cunas…

-ya, aprovéchate de que todavía trigo el efecto de lo que me diste para dormir y si no me agarro de ti voy a caerme…

-entonces deja que este chico guapo te abrace…

A pesar de odiar el clima y que el pueblo era muy pequeño, me sentí a gusto, tal vez estos años de encierro sirvieron para aplacarme…

El hospital era más grande de lo que imagine y estaba muy bien equipado… no faltaba la enfermerita que se ofrecía para un rapidin pero… no se ya no me sentía como antes que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad… como dijo Carlisle madure de golpe…

Medio año en forks soportando las burlas de Emmett y Jasper por haberme vuelto el casto Edward, mis únicas salidas eran con mama o con la abuela más de una vez las acompañe al club e jardinería pero me sentía incomodo… una señora mayor que va allí se me queda viendo mucho….

-hermosa me voy a trabajar…

-cuídate hijo… y diviértete aquí si hay quien mas este conmigo eres joven

- cuando tenga ganas de salir lo hare…

- ya te vas hijo...

-si mama, tengo bastantes pendientes…

La mañana transcurrió normal con mi secretaria con la ropa que parecía más de strippers entrando al consultorio con cualquier pretexto…

-Edward-….me hablara como si fuéramos otra cosa...

-dime...

-hay una señora aquí que dice que quiere verte, pero no tiene cita… además dice que es urgente—dado a lo que refería mi especialidad sabia que el tiempo podía costar una vida…

- hazla pasar…

-pero…

-dije que la hagas pasar Lauren y puedes retirarte tu horario acabo hace diez minutos…

-me quedare…

-es una orden Lauren …hasta mañana- sabia que se quería quedar para pedirme nuevamente un aventón y tratar de que pase a su departamento… no gracias con el historial que tiene… no es que es me detuviera antes pero por Lizzy hago lo que sea tal como se lo prometí al abuelo…

-doctor Cullen…-su voz era innatica gire mi silla hacia la puerta pues estaba viendo la lluvia que barría el cristal

-a sus ordenes- cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos su respiración se agito y lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla, realmente no supe cómo interpretar su reacción… pero parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…así que no dude y me levante a ayudarla a sentarse, lo que no apere fue sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica en canto la toque...

-permítame ayudarle a sentarse…

-gracias…

Espere a que tomara un poco de color- en que puedo servirle….

-mi hija tiene leucemia, y necesita un trasplante de medula…

-bueno, hay que hacerle los exámenes pertinentes a los familiares y ver i tiene compatibilidad con alguno…

-ya le hicieron a todos por parte de mi familia…

-¿entonces?

-falta la de su padre…

-pues localícelo y que de hagan los estudios…

-lo acabo de encontrar…. Y eres tú…

Mi mente queda en blanco como jamás creí tenerla, ¿escuche bien? ¿Yo el padre de su hija? Pero ¿Cómo?

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews tina, extrañaba tus reviews y gracias por todos tus comentarios...**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen… gracias por seguir la historia… y por supuesto por tus reviews**_

_**Narraly gracias por tu review...**_

_**Las lectoras silenciosas, gracias también pero si quieren hacer ruido dejando un comentario estaré encantada de leer lo que deseen comentar…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas muchisisimas gracias…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Edward

"EDWARD"

BPOV

Me desperté en una cama desconocida, completamente desubicada, el olor era inconfundible, simplemente olía a hospital… ¿hospital? Entonces recordé a mi pequeña en mis brazos, inconsciente y sangrándole la nariz…

-¡Reneesme!- la angustia me estaba matando…

-calma amiga Nessie esta bien…-me abrazo.

-jane dime que es mentira…

-perdón amiga pero es verdad…

- entonces debemos hacernos las pruebas cuanto antes aunque creo que Robert es el que tiene mas posibilidades de ser compatible…

-no te preocupes amiga, ya nos han tomado muestras a todos….

-¿dure mucho tiempo desmayada?

-unas seis horas, porque te sedaron para que te relajaras…

- ¿Cuánto falta paraqué estén todos los resultados?

-creo que estarán hasta mañana….

- y mi niña…

-la tienen aislada... sabes como funciona esto…

-otra vez la pesadilla, ¿Qué pasara con ella? Tu sabes lo terrible que son los tratamientos, si mi mama apenas los resistía ¿Cómo le hará ella si es tan pequeña?

-es fuerte y valiente, es grandiosa… veras que saldrá bien…no te preocupes amiga…

-eso quisiera pero no puedo…

Me refugie en los brazos de mi amiga y al apretarme contra ella el Ángel que me regalo la señora Esme se clavo en mi pecho…

-jane… necesito ir a verla…

- sabes que no te dejaran entrar…es mas no han dejado que nadie la vea…

-es una exageración…

-quieren impedir cualquier contagio, para que en cuanto localicen la compatibilidad ella hacer el trasplante…

- espero que sea pronto…

-yo también amiga... el tío Billy…

-¿tío Billy?

- así se auto nombró Billy, se quedara con ella hasta que se pueda hacer el trasplante…

-jane, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- el que gustes amiga…

-¿puedes llevarle esto-le di la cadenita- a Billy para que se lo ponga a Reneesme...?

-claro amiga…

Una enfermera llego y me sedo de nuevo, al parecer creían que estaba mas nerviosa… pero quien me puede culpar, vivir por años la enfermedad con mi mama y ahora tener que ver a mi pequeña pasar por todo eso… sentía mi cuerpo partirse en dos…

-buenos días hija-saludo mi papa…

-buenos días papa, al parecer Billy me mando poner sedante para elefante me la he pasado dormida…

-necesitas estar tranquila para lo que viene….

-¿ya están los resultados?

-si… Billy ya los entrego…

-¿Quién?

-nadie hija….

-¿Cómo?

-lo que oíste ni siquiera Rob que es su mellizo…

Me desmorone, mi hija no resistiría que me embarazara y tuviera otro hijo para ver si tal vez fuera compatible…

-¿Qué voy a hacer papa? Mi bebe… ella están pequeña, si se muere yo me muero con ella papa…

-no digas eso cariño…

La puerta se abrió y entro jane cargando a Rob…

-mami ¿ti también estas malita?

-un poquito pero si me das muchos besitos me alivio más pronto…

Mi niño me abrazo y lleno todo mi rostro de besos…

-creo que ya me alivie… ¿papa le dirías al doctor que ya me puedo ir?

-claro que si hija…

-mami, porque dice tía jane que no podemos pasara ver a mi manita, si le damos muchos besos se alivia mas pronto…

-bueno hermoso creo que la enfermedad de tu hermanita necesita mas que unos cuantos besos…

-pero yo la extraño mami- lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, las mismas que quemaban mis entrañas…

- y estoy segura que ella también te extraña…

-busco en mi cuello… siempre que estaba triste se ponía a acariciar su angelito…así lo llamaba…

-mami ¿Por qué no esta mi angelito?

-lo mande con tu hermana para que la cuide…

-¿y quien nos cuidara a nosotros?

-fácil… tu tía jane que es un genio trajo el regalo que tenia mama para ti y tu hermana por su cumpleaños…

Entonces me acorde que les había mandado hacer una replica igual del angelito con una R grabada en la parte de atrás… el diseño de la letra era distinto para cada uno…

- wow mami, es genial cada uno tendremos nuestro angelito…

-perdón amiga, a Nessie le entregue el de ella y aquí esta el tuyo…

-gracias amiga eres única…-le coloque su cadenita a mi hijo- cariño ve con tío Alec…

-si mami…-me dio un beso y se salió del cuarto de la mano de Alec…

-amiga- me abrace a jane como si mi vida dependiera de ello… y llore hasta que sentí mi cuerpo seco…

-imagino que ya te dijo Charlie que ninguno fuimos compatibles…

-si… y no se que hacer…

-pues yo si, así que vas a levantar tu trasero de esa cama y vamos a esa clínica… y no me importa si teneos que lamerle los pies al doctor Gerandy vamos a conseguir el nombre y la dirección del que dono el esperma…

-gracias amiga…

-agradéceme cuando nuestra hija este en cada sana y salva… anda mueve ese trasero y ponte esta ropa…

Me cambie a velocidad inhumana bese mi cadenita y rogué para que se pudiéramos conseguir los datos del papa de mis hijos… cuando fui a hacerme la inseminación, jamás pensé que estaría en la situación de buscarlo…

El trayecto a la clínica me paso borroso cundo menos pensé ya estábamos en la puerta recibiendo la a mable sonrisa de la señora cope…

-que sorpresa verles por aquí…

-señora cope... ¿se encuentra el doctor Gerandy?

-no cariño anda a una convención vuelve en dos semanas…

-señora cope me urge localizarlo…

-lo siento cariño….

Ya no pude hablar porque me derrumbe dos semanas podía ser demasiado tarde…no contábamos con ese tiempo…

-señorita cope, es una emergencia… necesitamos el nombre del donador de bella…

-lo siento peo esos datos no se dan… son confidenciales…

-por favor- tal vez para muchos me miraría patética de rodillas llorando- mi hija tiene leucemia y es nuestra única esperanza para el trasplante de medula…

-por favor señorita… se lo rogamos… mi sobrina no puede esperar dos semanas en ese tiempo, puede ser demasiado tarde.

-por favor...-suplique con la ultima voz que me quedaba…

-hija se que lo que voy a hacer esta mal, y probablemente me cueste el trabajo pero…-tecleo algo en su ordenador- su nombre es Edward Cullen, y según los datos que tengo aquí es de forks Washington.

-gracias señorita cope…

-por nada hija…anda que no hay tiempo que perder…

De camino al aeropuerto jane hablo con Alec para que les dijera que no se preocuparan que nos estábamos ocupando de todo… no quiso dar mas datos…

En el único vuelo que había para ya, tenía un solo lugar, y lo tome… no llevaba equipaje, no llevaba nada…bueno si la esperanza de encontrar al padre de mis hijos…

-se le ofrece algo señorita- me ofreció la aeromoza

-agua por favor…

-un momento…

Me entrego el agua y me la tome de un trago cual perdido en el desierto... el viaje se me hizo eterno, apenas y pude alcanzar el vuelo a port Ángeles y de allí a forks…el taxista era un hombre muy platicador y amable no le había puesto atención a la charla hasta que menciono el apellido Cullen

-perdón ¿el doctor que?

Carlisle Cullen, es el director del hospital de forks es muy bueno tiene dirigiéndolo como tres o cuatro años, y hace unos meses entraron a trabajar dos de sus hijos el sicólogo es muy bueno mi mama se atiende con el, le dan crisis nerviosas a mas bien dicho le daban se llama Jasper… mi mama no lo deja de mencionar… y el otro llego un par de meses después es algo de los que tienen cáncer… la hija de la vecina se a tiende con el aunque yo creo que no tiene nada lo hace solo para ir a verlo cuando llega ese la pasa suspirando y platicándole a mi hija Edward para acá o Edward para allá..

- ¿Edward Cullen?

-si esos médicos, los tres tienen a todas las mujeres del pueblo enfermas nada mas por ir a verlos, se la pasan suspirando por ellos… dice mi esposa que su amiga del club de jardinería, porque la señora del doctor ….Esme creo que se llama esta en el club de jardinería y antes recorrían todas las casas para hacerlo pero desde que llego la mama del doctor lo hacen en su casa... dicen que tiene un jardín enorme…pues como le decía antes si acaso eran cuatro o cinco las que se juntaban ahora creo que todas las mujeres del pueblo van… ¿A dónde dijo que la llevara?- en un principio le di la dirección de mi abuela pero ya sabia lo que necesitaba…

-al hospital por favor…

-¿Qué extraño casi podría asegurar que me había dado la dirección de la señora Merie…?

-tal vez lo hice por error...

-que bueno que corrigió a tiempo…

Siguió hablando de no se que mas pero ya no le puse atención hasta que me dijo que habíamos llegado, pague me baje y me fui directo a recepción para pedir informe, esperando que si estuviera…

-buenas tardes señorita, me podría decir donde esta el consultorio del doctor Edward Cullen…

-si siga el pasillo tome el ascensor al segundo piso el consultorio siete...

-gracias señorita...

Seguí las indicaciones y me encontré con la secretaria que más bien estaba vestida de trabajadora de media noche…

-buenas tardes, ¿podría ver al doctor Cullen por favor?

-¿tiene cita?

-no, pero es urgente…

-deje le agendo una cita…

-no, necesito verlo ahora…

-me miro de manera despectiva- no se puede… agende una cita…

-no me deje pasar y le aseguro que iré con su superior y le hablare tan mal de usted que no podrá trabajar de nuevo en este pueblo así que llame al doctor y dígale que quiero verlo…

-¿de parte de quien?- trago grueso

-solo dígale que alguien quiere verlo y que es urgente…

-Edward- hablo con voz melosa que casi me hace vomitar…

-dime- contesto una voz seca y aterciopelada

-hay una señorita aquí que quiere verte dice que es urgente- me miro sobre el hombro.

-hazla pasar… y vete tu horario acabo hace diez minutos.

-me quedo...

-no te estoy preguntando te lo estoy ordenando…

-me dio el pase y tomo su bolsa yéndose, movía el trasero como lavadora descompuesta.

Toque la puerta y oí un leve pase, el estaba de perfil el mismo de Rob, el mismo cabello cobrizo, la misma rebeldía que parecía tener vida propia ¿seria tan suave? -_Bella a lo que vienes-_ me regañe.

- doctor Cullen. Mi voz salió temblorosa por el conjunto de emociones, giro hacia mi y me quede de piedra, mis hijos eran su viva imagen, esos ojazos eran los mismos, me miraba fijo y yo me perdí, era el estaba frente a mi agradecí a quien me guio para poder llegar hasta el solo faltaba esperar a que fuera compatible, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el salado de mis lagrimas llego a mi boca…el se acerco a mi con cautela y me tomo de la mano para guiarme a una silla, el contacto con su piel me provoco un escalofrió, donde su mano toco la mía una descarga eléctrica recorrió de allí hasta el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo algo dijo pero no entendí, le susurre un gracias para no ser descortés, hice varias inhalaciones profundas para calmarme.

-en que puedo servirle- hablo en tono amable y mi corazón palpito como replique te tambores.

-mi hija tiene leucemia y necesita un trasplante de medula…

Como era de esperarse hablo como doctor- bueno, hay que hacerle los exámenes pertinentes a los familiares y ver si tiene compatibilidad con alguno…

-ya le hicieron a todos por parte de mi familia…- no hallaba las palabras y menos con sus ojos taladrándome.

-¿entonces?-espero a que continuara

-falta la de su padre…-si idiota y el sabe mucho si ni siquiera se lo has dicho…

-pues localícelo y que de hagan los estudios…-lógico… allí va

-lo acabo de encontrar…. Y eres tú…

Se me quedo viendo como si fuera una mujer lobo transformándome frente a sus ojos…-¿perdón? No la conozco y si es una broma de Jasper y Emmett dígale que pueden pasársela por el arco del triunfo.

-no se quienes sean ellos, y le digo la verdad…

-si no la conozco ¿Cómo pudo embarazarse?

-se le hace familiar la clínica de fertilidad en Phoenix…-se levanto y empezó a mascullar algo como estúpido y no se que mas, jalaba su cabello de forma desesperada y la verdad por mas sexi que se mirara ya me estaba mareando.

-te podrías sentar por favor ya me mareaste… no te asustes no soy acosadora ni estafadora ni todas las idioteces que creo que se te vinieron ala mente, si te busque es porque Reneesme mi hija, nuestra hija tiene leucemia, se la acaban de detectar y necesitan hacerle un trasplante de medula urgente y si no hubiera sido mi ultima opción- se me quebró la voz- te aseguro que nunca te hubiera buscado...

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-ayer cumplieron tres años…

-las fechas no coinciden…-frunció el seño

-porque son prematuros...-inconsciente mente sonreí al recordar esos pequeños bultitos envueltos en mantitas

-habas en plural ¿hay mas?- titubeo esperando la respuesta, sin dejar de pasarse las manos por la cabeza

-si son mellizos, Reneesme y Robert...

-wow… no se que decir…esto es wow…-se miraba shockeado

-Te juro que no te volveré a buscar, y nadie de tu familia sabrá de su existencia, no soy una rompe hogares…- hable desesperada- es mas si quieres te firmo lo que sea donde me puedas meter a la cárcel si te vuelvo a buscar o le digo a alguien mas pero por favor- me quebré- por favor vamos para que te hagas las pruebas…

-no es necesario nada de eso perdón no se tu nombre…

-isabella Swan… pero llámame bella…

-en ese caso bella deja hago un par de llamadas y nos vamos…- asentí y mire mis manos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo…

.papa, debo salir de viaje…si es urgente….no te puedo dar detalles cuando lo sepa te llamare… no se cuanto tiempo… no es por irresponsabilidad realmente es urgente….gracias papa…-escuche que marcaba otro numero

-mama…si me comunicas con Lizzy por favor…gracias….hola hermosa…. Si es porque te extraño- rio, al parecer estaba hablando con su pareja o algo así…-claro posponemos nuestra salida… te quiero…. Cuando regrese…te traeré un regalo- sentí su mirada en mi- o tal vez mas… cuídate bye….

-listo nos podemos ir…

-gracias…

-no tienes porque darme las gracias… ¿ya comiste?

-la verdad es que no como nada desde ayer pero no puedo mi estomago esta completamente serrado…

-debes alimentarte no querrás estar débil o enferma para cuidar a Reneesme…-sentí algo en su voz que no supe identificar al mencionar a mi…nuestra hija-

-comeré algo en el aeropuerto mientras esperamos el vuelo…

-es demasiado tiempo… mira cerca de aquí hay una cafetería podemos comprar algo y vas comiendo por el camino…

-olvide llamar el taxi…

-no te preocupes iremos en mi auto…

-como quieras…

Se hizo silencio, me guio hasta un volvo plateado ultimo modelo, y me abrió la puerta luego subió a su lado, todo el auto estaba impregnado de su aroma, su escancia embriagándome inconsciente mente suspire…

-no quisiera entrometerme pero ¿Por qué te hiciste la inseminación?

-es…complicado….

-si no quieres, no…

-esta bien, solo no me juzgues por favor….-le suplique

-no lo hare, espera un momento solo espera te traigo algo…

-gracias…

Fue y volvió luego traía comida como para un regimiento…

-llame a port Ángeles y no hay vuelo hasta mañana… iremos en mi auto hasta Seattle…-respondió antes que le dijera algo

-será muy cansado para ti…

-no te preocupes… ya descansare después…ahora si cuéntame…

-te voy a contar desde el principio….-asintió- mi mama padeció leucemia por muchos años, se sometió a muchos tratamientos, pero con ninguno se reponía por completo, yo le done medula, creo que después del trasplante fue cuando duro un periodo mas de tiempo sin recaer… cierto día Billy el medico de cabecera de mama me dijo de la implantación e células madre, pero yo no tenia novio ni pareja ni nada por el estilo, entonces fui a la clínica y me hicieron la inseminación, el doctor dijo que usaría la muestra mas reciente…no se porque…

-no te juzgo, y creo que si fuera mi madre yo también haría todo lo que este en mis manos… ¿háblame de los niños? ¿Por qué se te adelanto el parto?

-en realidad fue por un susto, estábamos Renee, mi madre y yo solas y ella se desmayo, quise auxiliarla pero no pude porque iniciaron las contracciones…

-ellos ¿tuvieron complicaciones?

-no nacieron perfectamente a pesar de ser prematuros, la doctora Pattinson previno eso y me puso una vacunas para ayudar al desarrollo de los pulmones…

-¿tuviste complicaciones antes?

-si un accidente cuando tenia cuatro meses y desde entonces estaba en reposo…

-cuéntame mas de ellos…

-bueno, si los vez los conocerías de inmediato, por cierto ellos creen que su papa vive lejos, no se parecen en nada a mi…tienen tu cabello solo que el de Reneesme es rizado como el de Charlie, mi papa dicen que tiene mi forma de la cara y mi nariz. Pero sus ojos son los tuyos… y Robert eres tu en miniatura, tu cabello todo hasta tu forma de caminar…saque sus fotos y se las enseñe… no las podía ver con atención por ir al volante…

- en serio- una sonrisa ladeada salió de sus labios…

-hasta tiene tu sonrisa….

-wow… en serio yo…-se paso la mano por el cabello lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso, como Rob y Nessie.

-¿Cómo fue que donaste- me puse colorada- en Phoenix si vives en forks?

-bueno pues te seré sincero lo hice porque perdí una apuesta….

-¿en serio?

-si, digamos que en ese tiempo era un poco, mas bien un mucho alocado… y en unas carreras perdí y la apuesta era donar esperma…

-baya apuesta…

-en realidad no fue la apuesta en si, te explico…-tomo aire- mis hermanos, tengo dos, Emmett y Jasper mi gemelo y yo nos la pasamos apostando por cualquier cosa, pero no sabíamos en el momento que uno gana la apuesta pone castigo a los que pierden…

-creo que entiendo…

-como te digo, ese día yo perdí y ese fue mi castigo… pero si te soy sincero nunca pensé en las consecuencias…

-pues yo amo esas consecuencias, son mi vida entera…

-me encanta escuchar como hablas de ellos…

-no se porque, son mis hijos y desde que supe que estaba embarazada los ame…y cada día los amo mas…

El camino se nos hizo corto, las tres horas que hizo manejando, se me pasaron volando… cuando menos pensé ya estábamos en el aeropuerto…

-comprare los boletos, si quieres esperar aquí,

-yo pagare el mío…- me apresure nunca me ha gustado que paguen cosas por mi.

-por favor soy un caballero y no permitiré que una dama pague…

-pues yo soy una dama independiente… y pagare mi boleto…

Os acercamos los dos al mostrador…-dos boletos para Phoenix en el primer vuelo por favor- se apuro a decir…

-lo siento en el próximo vuelo solo hay uno…

-por favor… nos urge – me puse a rogar…

-dejeme atender al señor…- me hablo de mala gana pero no espere que Edward me pasara la mano por la cintura y se pasara con la siguiente recepcionista…

-buenas noches, disculpe necesitamos dos boletos a Phoenix de manera urgente…

-lo siento joven, en el que sale hay solo un lugar…

-por favor, mire le contare un secreto- se acerco a ella y ella a el- nos fugamos, su familia y la mía no nos quieren juntos, tienen no se que problemas, íbamos a irnos a las vegas para casarnos inmediatamente pero queremos despistarlos además en Phoenix tengo una casita que compre con mis ahorros y quiero llevarla allá primero… quiero casarme bien… mire a mi novia… no cree que con lo hermosa que es se merece una boda en forma, no un hombre obeso disfrazado de Elvis…

-oh querido, mira ven en quince minutos te apartare el boleto que hay y te daré un lugar en las reservas canceladas… tienes razón esta jovencita necesita una verdadera boda…- me guiño el ojo de forma cómplice.

Me mantuvo abrazada y de pronto beso el tope de mi cabeza…mientras nos alejamos del mostrador.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-nos esta viendo- se fue acercando a mis labios, lentamente siempre que habían tratado de besarme pero siempre me volteaba pero hoy no pude, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos eran suaves y cálidos, su aliento embriagador… los movió lento pausado, si prisas como siempre soñé que seria ese primer beso… lo único que me faltaba era amarlo, y no creo que fuera tan difícil…

-nos llaman…-dijo en un susurro pegando su frente a la mía…-vamos…-tomo mi mano y cual títere me guio hacia el mostrador…

-les tengo todo listo, un señor me permitió cambiarle su haciendo… además, mi amiga de la tienda de ropa trajo aquí una bolsa para ustedes pueden cambiarse en los baños de allí…-señalo el lugar

-gracias Sophie -leí su gafete-, no creo que sea necesario…

-claro que lo es no queremos que los descubran…anden falta media hora para abordar…

Fuimos a cambiarnos cada quien con su respectiva bolsa… la ropa era bonita, una blusa de tiritas blanca con una aplicación de alguna marca enfrente, una blusa camisera azul encima, un pantaloncillo blanco, y unas sandalias blancas, hasta un juego de ropa interior venia…me solté el cabello y me los recogí con los lentes como si fuera diadema…

Salimos a la vez del baño, como si estuviéramos sincronizados…

El traía unos jeans oscuros con una polera blanca una camisa a cuadros enzima y los lentes colgados del cuello de la polera… me quede mirándolo como idiota…

-te ves hermosa bella…

Al escucharlo llamarme hermosa recordé la llamada y se me encogió el estomago-tu no estas nada mal… - "_estas mas que bien", que carajos jamás me había sentido atraída por nadie y el que apenas unas cuantas horas lo conozco ya me trae babeando-_ trate de sonreírle...

Se acerco a mi y me tomo e la mano, y en la otra las dos bolsas… fuimos nuevamente a ver a Sophie quien nos esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios…

-ya no parecen los mismos que llegaron…- nos guiño el ojo y nos entrego una pequeña valija- guarden aquí lo que traían… y aquí tienen los boletos.

Antes de que metiera la mano en mi bolsa el ya había entregado su tarjeta…

-cobra también la ropa….y Sophie muchas gracias…

-no hay nada que agradecer y la ropa corre por mi cuenta… pero no es gratis… aquí les dejo mi correo, me gustaría saber el desenlace de su historia

-muchas gracias Sophie, y no es necesario que pagues nuestra ropa, de todas formas te mandaremos la historia….

-¿en serio? Y te aseguro que la amaras…

Devolvió la tarjeta y nos dio los pasajes junto con la nota donde estaba su correo… en el vuelo me quede profundamente dormida… pero una voz chillona me despertó…

-pero mira que me vine a encontrar aquí… -abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba Jesica Stanley comiéndose a Edward con la mirada…

-Jesica creí que te habías ido muy lejos…

-trabajo es el Mercy en Seattle…

-felicidades…

-y tu que haces por estos rumbos…según yo estabas en nueva york

-ya hace mas de dos años que volví a Phoenix…

-oh, es que no había tenido oportunidad de ir hasta ahora… por cierto ¿apareció el fantasma?

Sabía a quien se refería pero me hice la desentendida- ¿a quien te refieres?

-hay bella ahora resulta que hasta olvidadiza te volviste…

-las cosas desagradables las olvido…

-así se porto contigo el papa de tus bastardos para que digas que es desagradables…-hizo un ridículo mohín

-¿a quienes llamaste bastardos?-pregunto Edward enojado…

-¿perdón?

-te pregunto que si a quienes llamaste bastardos… porque si te refieres a nuestros hijos le voy a suplicar que no vuelva a referirse a ellos de esa forma…

-Jesica, te presento a Edward Cullen, padre de mis hijos…

-y su novio- completo Edward pasándome el brazo por los hombros y besando el tope de mi cabeza….

-bueno pues como nunca se te vio por Phoenix…

-la única que me interesaba ver era a mi novia no andar socializando…

-tal vez… si hubieras visto a alguien mas…

-no había necesidad de ver mas… si la mas hermosa y especial esta conmigo…

-¿y sus hijos donde los dejaron?

-en Phoenix, Reneesme esta un poco enferma y no pudo viajar con nosotros…

-si nos disculpas queremos descansar para llegar-dijo Edward jalándome hacia el y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho inundándome con su aroma y allí me quede profundamente dormida…

-bella, despierta…

Me moví incomoda…-ya llegamos…

-si, es hora de que me presentes a nuestros hijos…

-creo que si… en realidad tienen muchas ganas de verte, o conocerte justamente me estaban preguntado por ti, en su cumpleaños

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-que estabas trabajando lejos, y que no tenias mi numero para llamarte…y ya no me acuerdo que mas, los pretextos se me estaban acabando…

-bueno pues estamos en camino a que su papa vuelva...-me guiño el ojo haciendo que mi corazón redoblara tambores…

Bajamos del avión y tomamos un taxi directo al hospital… al bajar del taxi me tomo nuevamente de la mano… en cuanto llegamos me tropecé con la banqueta y el paso su brazo por mi cintura para sostenerme y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello… _¿Cómo terminamos así? No pregunten_, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y no pudimos ni quisimos evitarlo, nuestros labios se fusionaron en otro beso tierno como el del aeropuerto… todo lo que había alrededor desapareció solo éramos el y yo… pero una voz bastante conocida nos interrumpió…

-¡oh por Dios! ¿Bella?- esa era Renee… aun abrazados me volví a ella-tu debes ser el padre de ms nietos… eres igualito a Rob…

-si creo que si mucho gusto Edward Cullen…

-Renee Swan… ¿vienes por lo de Nessie?

-si, por milagros de la vida nos localizamos…con algo de ayuda…y aquí estoy…

-pero pasa, pasa Edward…

-gracias señora Swan…

-nada de eso, el que me hayan hecho abuela no me hace vieja…llámame Renee

-como digas Renee...

Entramos al hospital como era tarde a o más bien muy temprano…

-estoy con jane, Alec y Charlie tienen a Rob en una acampada de chicos en la casa…

-¿Reneesme como esta?

-Billy sigue con ella, ¿Por qué no van y se duchan para poder entrar a verla? Se que se pondrá feliz…

-eso estaría genial, pero primero me gustaría que me tomaran las muestras… estoy seguro que seré compatible…- sonrió confiado Edward.

-vamos te llevo para que te tomen la muestra…

-ahora volvemos Renee….

-no se vallan a perder… con dos nietos que tengo es suficiente.

-no te preocupes Renee para todo hay maña- a estas alturas casi iluminaba el hospital de lo roja que estaba.

Fuimos de la mano hasta el laboratorio… le tomaron las muestras y volvimos a la sala donde estaba ya jane con Renee…

-¿amiga?-asentí sabia lo que me quería decir - que alegría volverte a verte- lo abrazo susurrándole al oído- soy jane, se supone que me conoces…

-cuanto tiempo sin verte jane, no has cambiado nada- le guiño el ojo e manera cómplice.

- tu igual…

-¿Qué te digo? Es genético…-sonrió de lado provocando que mi corazón redoblara tambores a este paso me pasaría así todo el tiempo que estuviera el

-vamos para ducharnos y volvemos…-lo jale hacia afuera

- nos vemos Renee, jane…

Fuimos a casa y los "hombres" estaban dormidos, le indique el cuarto de visitas y yo fui al mío… le dije donde estaba cada cosa pero si ocupaba algo que tocara a mi puerta…

La ducha me supo a gloria… me puse unos jeans cómodos y una polera violeta, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y me pise unas bailarinas. Estaban alistando las cosas en mi bolsa...cuando tocaron a mi puerta…

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-un pequeño problema… no traigo ropa limpia...estaba con solo una toalla envuelta en las caderas…_decir sexi se quedara corto…_

-ehhh—mi cerebro estaba muy ocupado disfrutando la imagen- voy a traerte algo de Alec espérame aquí...

Entro a la recamara y yo fui a buscar entre las cosas en el cuarto que tenían jane y Alec en la casa desde hacia tiempo. Lleve unos jeans y una polera de Alec y para Alec deje una nota pidiéndole disculpas por la ropa…

-me hubiera encantado ver a Robert…

-lo se pero si entramos tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Charlie…

-entiendo…

-en el hospital ya tenían los resultados y Billy tenia todo listo para el trasplante…

-gracias por hacer esto Edward…

-no tienes nada que agradecer…es mi hija...

Me acerque bese sus labios- suerte…

-gracias-me atrajo hacia el y me beso de nuevo…

El tiempo que duraron un quirófano se me hizo eterno…estábamos todos esperándolos en la sala, Robert se vino sentar conmigo…

-mami…

-dime mi amor

-¿Quién le esta dando un pedacito a mi manita?

-tu papi- abrió los ojos enormes y su boquita formo una perfecta O

-oíste tía jane, te dije que mi angelito nos escucharía…

-claro que si cosita…

-¿Qué le pediste a tu angelito?

-dos cosas que mi manita se alivie y que mi papi venga…

-que bueno Rob…déjame decirte que tu papi es muy guapo y tú te pareces mucho a él.- le dijo Renee mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cuándo veré a mi papi y a mi manita…?

-pronto mi amor…

Billy vino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios, eso indicaba algo bueno- fue un éxito, solo falta esperar la aceptación de Nessie

-y mi papi…

-tambien esta muy bien campeón…pero deberán estar aislados un par de semanas… pero instale en su cuarto un teléfono y una televisión para que no se enfaden y por petición del señor Cullen estarán en el mismo cuarto…

-mi manita estará con papi…- los ojos de Robert se pusieron vidriosos.

-si, y nosotros contigo… y cuando salgan invitas a tu papi a un campamento, solo de hombres…

-si, pero solo el y yo…- su expresión cambió rápidamente

-¿Dónde dejas papa Charlie y tío Alec?-pregunto Charlie celoso.

-porfis papa Charlie no te enojes…es la primera vez que tendré a mi papi conmigo…-sus ojos brillaban de emoción…

-lo que quieras campeón…- sabía bien que mi papa no le podía negar nada.

Tal como dijo Billy Reneesme y Edward estuvieron totalmente aislados solo permitían hacer y recibir una llamada diaria que Nessie se pasaba hablando hasta por los codos de su papi…

El día que por fin podíamos verlos, Rob se la paso apurándonos jane los convenció de que nos dieran privacidad…

Al abrir la puerta Rob corrió y se arrojo a los brazos de su papi rodeando su cuello con los bracitos

-te amo papi no te vallas otra vez…

Reneesme se unió al abrazo –papi nos ama manito… el me dijo…

Era un cuadro que jamás soñé ver, y en este momento lo estaba atesorando en mi corazón, jamás imagine que mis hijos desearan tanto a su padre...

_**El próximo capitulo es completamente EPOV**_

_**Espero les haya gustado Maya Cullen Masen muchas gracias por tus Reviews…**_

_**Narraly, tina también gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas muchisisimas gracias…**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas, se que están allí y les agradezco que pacen a leer… si se les antoja comentar algo soy toda ojos me encantaría leer sus opiniones…**_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿papá?

¿PAPA?

EPOV

No podía asimilar lo que pasaba, no es que haya sido un puritano con votos de castidad, digamos que la lista de chicas con las que me he acostado es bastante larga, pero la que estaba frente a mi, no estaba en ella, no es que sea fea o con mal cuerpo… solo que me gustaban mas voluptuosas… si me entienden, me gusta tener de donde agarrarme… entonces me acorde de los locos que tenia por hermanos ¡claro!- si es una broma de Jasper y Emmett dígale que pueden pasársela por el arco del triunfo…- quería decirle que se la metieran por el trasero pero no le diría eso a una mujer que no conozco…

-no se quienes son ellos y le digo la verdad…

En sus ojos mire que decía la verdad o eso quise creer pero no sabía de dónde sacaba el que yo fuera el padre de su hija- si no la conozco ¿Cómo pudo embarazare?- omití de mi, puesto que ella daba por hecho que yo era el padre.

-se te hace familiar la clínica de fertilidad en Phoenix…-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación que me cayó como balde de agua fría…_ ¡maldición, Emmett y sus entupidas apuestas!, claro yo más estúpido yo por hacerle caso, serás idiota Edward era lógico que si donabas esperma alguien iba a quedar embarazada, ni pareces medico ¿Qué dirían los que te alababan por ser inteligente? Ja, seguro te quitarían tu titulo y te recluirían en una clínica de retrasados mentales..._ Emmett te luciste, te sacaste la aggrr te voy a matar, pero primero te voy a torturar clavándote agujas en las bolas y luego…

-te podrías sentar por favor ya me mareaste- no me había dado cuenta que caminaba como león enjaulado casi podía ver el camino de cabello que dejaba de tanto jalármelo- …no te asustes no soy acosadora ni estafadora ni todas las estupideces que creo que se te vinieron a la mente, si te busque es porque Reneesme mi hija, muestra ha- algo se removió en mi al escucharla decir nuestra- tiene leucemia se la acaban de detectar y necesitan hacerle un trasplante de medula urgente- sabia eso me había tocado ver muchos casos en los que por espera unos días el desenlace fue distinto… un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal- y si no hubieras sido mi última opción te aseguro que no te hubiera buscado…- termino de hablar con voz rota

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- debía tener dos años o menos…

-ayer cumplieron tres años- no era lógico, sabía que para inseminar el esperma pasaba por cierto proceso y aunque la hubieran inseminado ese mismo día no cuadraba

-las fechas no coinciden…-seguí dándole vueltas en mi mente

-porque son prematuros…- ¿prematuros? Si me dijo que era una niña

-hablas en plural ¿hay más?-mi voz tembló, pero que carajos la respuesta me ponía la piel de gallina

-si son mellizos Reneesme y Robert…- dos...niño y niña míos hijos…dos parejita… como Lizzy quiere…_ ¿Qué estupideces dices? Ni siquiera estas cien por ciento seguro de que sea verdad_

-wow…no sé qué decir…esto es wow….-me quede como estatua esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, por lo menos para mí.

- Te juro que no te volveré a buscar, y nadie de tu familia sabrá de su existencia, no soy una rompe hogares… es más si quieres te firmo lo que sea donde me puedas meter a la cárcel si te vuelvo a buscar o le digo a alguien mas pero por favor- me quebré- por favor vamos para que te hagas las pruebas…- su voz destilaba una angustia que me encogió el estomago… tal vez dijera la verdad… pero aun no sabía quién era…

-no es necesario nada de eso, perdón no se tu nombre…-ella me dio una media sonrisa que reconozco era muy linda...

-Isabella Swan…pero llámame bella…

-en ese caso bella deja hago un par de llamadas y nos vamos…-ella asintió y llame a mi jefe o mi padre como mejor les parezca como siempre que estaba disponible contesto al segundo timbrazo

-¿Edward?

No podía andar con rodeos así que fui al grano- papa debo salir de viaje…

-pero hijo porque me avisas así me lo pudiste decir en la cena a menos que sea urgente...

-si es urgente…- no quería darle ms detalles hasta tener todas las bases de que esta locura fuera cierta…

-es algo del trabajo o personal- con su tono de voz note que creía que había vuelto a las andadas pero andaba demasiado lejos de la verdad

-no te puedo dar detalles pero cuando lo sepa te llamare…- suspiro como sopesando mi respuesta…

-¿Cuántos Días?

-no sé cuánto tiempo…-y no mentía porque si era cierto y yo salía compatible podía dar para largo…

-creí que lo que decía Lizzy de ti era verdad, pero ahora entiendo que aun no has madurado y sigues siendo un irresponsable…- me dolió, no es que me queje pero él no dedico más de tres años de su vida para no permitir que la abuela cayera en depresión pero no era momento para explicaciones.

-no es por irresponsabilidad realmente es urgente…- mi voz se elevo un poco…

-quiero confiar en ti hijo, estos meses no he tenido quejas pero no me decepciones por favor…

Suspire- gracias papa…

-cuídate hijo- y colgué marcando inmediatamente al número e la casa…

-¿Edward?

-mama…-suspire, no es que no quisiera decirle pero sabía que me detendría en el teléfono demasiado tiempo y tanto Carlisle como Lizzy le podían decir

-¿Quién mas hijo? sabes que Lizzy no contesta porque es casa ajena... ¿se te ofrece algo?

-si…me comunicas con Lizzy por favor- escuche como la llamaba y casi podía asegurar que oí el ruido de sus pasos cuando se acerco al teléfono…

-ni estando en el trabajo dejas de preocuparte por mi…

Reí así era ella- hola hermosa- salude alegre…

-ya dime qué quieres, ahora toca el club de cocina y no podre salir contigo o solamente llamaste para oír mi voz...

-si, es porque te extraño…

-ya hijo no necesitas hacerme a barba para que te quiera sabes que eres mi consentido solo o le digas a tus hermanos… - no lo pude evitar y reí ya me imaginaba las caras de ese par de locos…

-claro, posponemos nuestra salía…- le pique

-sabes que hoy no puedo…

- te quiero…

-eso me suena a que no vendrás y no quieres decírmelo- ella me conocía bastante bien

-cuando regrese- escuche un suspiro y sabía que era de alivio ella me rogaba que volviera a mi vida y yo no lo hacía- te terere un regalo- mire a bella ¿y si era cierto y tenía dos hijos? Sabía que se alegraría mucho- o tal vez mas…

-no quiero regalos quiero que vivas hijo y no estés atado a mi cuídate…

-cuídate Bye…- como dicen luego al mal paso darle prisa…-lista nos podemos ir…

Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos y susurro un gracias, que no sentía merecer, por lo menos no aun... recordé como se puso cuando llego- no tienes por qué darme las gracias… ¿ya comiste?...-no le iba a decir que yo me andaba trozando de hambre solo traía el desayuno… si Lizzy supiera me daría unas nalgadas…

-la verdad es que no como nada desde ayer, pero no puedo mi estomago está completamente cerrado….-sabía lo que era estar angustiado pero no comer podía salir contra producente.

-debes alimentarte no querrás estar débil o enferma ara cuidar a Reneesme- al decir su nombre la sentí real y creí un poco más la historia...

-comeré algo en el aeropuerto mientras esperamos el vuelo…

Para eso faltaban mínimo dos horas y ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin comer- es demasiado tiempo…- ya estábamos a punto de salir del hospital…-mira aquí cerca hay una cafetería podemos comprar algo e ir comiendo por el camino…

Paro de repente- olvide llamar el taxi- dijo mientras buscaba su móvil

-no te preocupes iremos e mi auto...- mi volvo estaba estacionado cerca, además cuando volviera necesitaba en que moverme…

-como quieras…-sonó resignada.

No hablamos mas, la guie hasta mi bebé, y le abrí la puerta, siempre lo hacía con cualquier dama, cuando se acomodo rodee el auto y subí a mi lado, me coloque el cinturón y maneje las calles para llegar a la cafetería…tenía varias dudas así que empecé con el interrogatorio…

-no quisiera entrometerme pero ¿Por qué te hiciste la inseminación?..-era la principal, no era vieja como para necesitarla por problemas de fertilidad o yo que se…la mire que estaba nerviosa...

-es-titubeo- complicado…

-si quieres, no…- lo que meno quería es hacer el viaje con silencios incómodos…pero ella me interrumpió

-está bien, solo no me juzgues por favor- su tono de voz fue suplicante, y realmente y no era nadie para juzgarla…

-no lo hare- pero ya estábamos frente a l local- espera un momento, solo espera te traigo algo…

-gracias- note un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas…que me provoco algo en mi que no quise detenerme a analizar…

Estaba haciendo fila para pedir cuando es cuche una charla, n es que sea cotilla pero me interesaba, una pareja decía que al parecer no habría vuelos de port ángeles a Seattle… saque mi móvil y llame a port ángeles…

Y como me lo temía no habría vuelos, la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte… teníamos que llegar a Seattle para tomar el vuelo a Phoenix… ¿si era a Phoenix? Por lo menos eso deduje ya que allí se hizo la inseminación… dos hijos por inseminación Jasper y Emmett tendrían demasiada tela para cortar para sus burlas…

-que le sirvo señor…-la mesera pestaño como si quisiera espantarse las moscas, no estaba fea pero… creo que con tanto colágeno y silicón terminaría enfermo…

-póngame por favor cuatro sándwich de pavo, cuatro de queso, dos cafés, dos refrescos, tres paquetes de galletas de avena, dos papas fritas y dos botellas de agua…

- puedo ofrecerle algo mas, salgo en media hora…-a eso le llamo ser ofrecida y me provoco nauseas…

-es todo gracias…

Me entrego el paquete con una nota con su teléfono, dirección y correo electrónico, solo le falto poner su cartilla de vacunación… tire la nota en el contenedor e la salida le entregue las compras a Bella y me puse en marcha…

Se sorprendió de ver tanto pero le dije que no habría vuelo de port ángeles a Seattle y tendríamos que ir en coche

-será muy cansado para ti- la preocupación en su voz me removió de nuevo

-no te preocupes- sonreí- ya descansare después- había algo mas importante en ese momento- ahora si cuéntame…

-te voy a contar desde el principio- creo que sería lo más correcto pero no dije nada solo asentí comenzó narrándome de la enfermedad de su mama, cosa que no relacione a menos que sea una señora de esas que se ponen caprichosas y no quieren morir sin conocer a sus nietos…

Pero luego llego a la raíz de todo, y la verdad sentí verdadera admiración por ella, por su entrega, primero le dono medula y después, según lo que entendí sin tener ni siquiera novio se hizo la inseminación con la esperanza de que las células madre pudieran devolverle la salud a su madre, me puse en su lugar, y yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera de mis padres, hermanos o Lizzy… y se lo dije pero tenía muchas dudas mas…

-háblame de los niños ¿Por qué se te adelanto el parto?- sabia que un pato prematuro podía haber costado la vida de los niños o de ella misma…

-en realidad fue por un susto, estábamos Renee, mi madre y yo solas y ella se desmayo, quise auxiliarla pero no pude porque iniciaron las contracciones…- su mirada se perdió y supe que fue doloroso para ella de recordar... y me dio miedo por los niños…

-ellos ¿tuvieron complicaciones?- la verdad temía la respuesta...

-no, nacieron perfectamente a pesar de ser prematuros, la doctora Pattinson previno eso y me puso una vacunas para ayudar al desarrollo de los pulmones…-es cierto que se usaba ese método pero mayormente se hacía cuando ya había partos prematuros anteriores o alguna amenaza de perdida durante el embarazo...

-¿tuviste complicaciones antes?-sabia la respuesta pero quería que lo confirmara...

-si, un accidente cuando tenía cuatro meses y desde entonces estaba en reposo…- creo que eso también pudo ser detonante para el parto prematuro… la doctora actuó de manera adecuada... ¿te alegra? Me pregunte y sin pensarlo dos veces la respuesta fue si… no los conocía… pero sentía cierta conexión… no se creo que todo esto me está volviendo loco... o de plano Emmett me golpeo mucho en la baza cuando éramos pequeños

-cuéntame más de ellos…- necesitaba saber, mi mente estaba en medo de un remolino de información y desinformación

-bueno, si los vez los conocerías de inmediato, por cierto ellos creen que su papa vive lejos,- me aclaro, y lo entendí ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que es e laboratorio y que su mama no conoció nunca a su papa?- no se parecen en nada a mi…tienen tu cabello solo que el de Reneesme es rizado como el de Charlie, mi papa dicen que tiene mi forma de la cara y mi nariz. Pero sus ojos son los tuyos… y Robert eres tú en miniatura, tu cabello todo hasta tu forma de caminar…-me enseño unas fotos y al principio me quede en shock pero inmediatamente cambio todo, los sentí reales, deseaba tomar las fotos y examinarlas pero no podía poner atención por ir al volante…

- en serio- una sonrisa salió de mis labios, era padre de gemelos… y por lo poco que vi están preciosos y no es porque sean dos copias en miniaturas de mí…

-hasta tiene tu sonrisa…- y cual estúpido sonreí mas…

-wow...en serio yo…- de pronto me sentí nervioso iba camino a ver dos niños de tres años, que eran mis hijos y me querían conocer…me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que ella me saco de mi ensoñación…

-¿Cómo fue que donaste-titubeo y la mire que estaba bastante sonrojada-en Phoenix si vives en forks?

Ella me pareció bastante sincera en sus respuestas y yo no podía hacer menos- bueno, te seré sincero lo hice porque perdí una apuesta…-ya lo dije, y la verdad me sentí avergonzado…no le digan a nadie o se dañara mi reputación….o por lo menos lo que queda de ella

-¿en serio?- estaba sorprendida…

-si, sigamos que en ese tiempo era un poco, más bien un mucho alocado… y en unas carreras y la apuesta era donar esperma…-me sentí estúpido al contarlo, la verdad es que si ella no hubiera venido a buscarme seguiría enterrado en algún lugar de mi mente…

-baya apuesta- rio

Le explique cómo había sido, las estúpidas reglas que teníamos entre mis hermanos y yo y al parecer entendió y le hice mi estúpida confesión…

-como te digo ese día yo perdí y ese fue mi castigo, pero si te soy sincero nunca pensé en las consecuencias…

Una sonrisa se instalo en su cara ¿ya dije que su sonrisa era hermosa?- pues yo amo las consecuencias son mi vida entera…

-me encanta acuchar como hablas de ellos- y no mentía se notaba que los amaba mucho

-no sé porque, son mis hijos y desde que supe que estaba embarazada los ame… y cada día los amo mas- insisto me encanta oírla hablar de ellos, la forma en que sonríe, como brillan sus ojos…

Seguimos hablando, de cosas triviales, y nos terminamos la comida que compre, cuando menos pensé me estaba estacionando fuera del aeropuerto…entramos y aunque trataba de ocultarlo se le veía cansada…

-comprare los boletos, si quieres espérame aquí-, señale una silla vacía…

-yo pagare el mío- no sé porque, o tal vez si pero esta mujer se me hizo testaruda… o tal vez desconfiada después de todo nos acabamos de conocer…

-por favor soy un caballero y no permitiré que una dama pague…-así me educo Esme y lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida

-pues yo soy una dama independiente…y pagare mi boleto- confirmado es una mujer testaruda…pero soy más testarudo yo…

Al llegar al mostrador la chica me sonrió coqueta, y porque no aprovechar- dos boletos para Phoenix en el primer vuelo disponible…

-lo siento en el próximo vuelo solo hay uno- hablo melosa…

-por favor nos urge- rogo bella

-déjeme atender al señor- no me gustó la forma despectiva e la que le hablo sin pensarlo dos veces rodee su pequeña cintura con mi brazo y la jale para pedir hablar con la señora de al lado.

Mi mano encajaba perfectamente, como si esa cintura fuera hecha para mis brazos, y cierta parte de mi cuerpo dio un salto de alegría…

-buenas noches, necesitamos dos boletos a Phoenix de manera urgente…-el desespero en la voz de bella era palpable y eso lo use a nuestro favor… o por lo menos eso idee…

-lo siento joven, en el que sale hay un solo lugar- me daban ganas de gritarle ¡ya lo sé! Pero no iba a hacerlo mejor eche a andar mi plan

-por favor… mire le contare un secreto- me acerque para contarle y ella imito mi movimiento, esperaba que me creyera- nos fugamos, su familia y la mía no nos quieren juntos, tienen no se qué problemas, íbamos a irnos a las vegas para casarnos inmediatamente pero queremos despistarlos además en Phoenix tengo una casita que compre con mis ahorros y quiero llevarla allí primero…quería casarme bien, mire mi novia…a que con lo hermosa que es se merece una boda en forma, no un obeso disfrazado de Elvis…-a medida que le iba narrando hasta yo lo sentí real, tan real como el calor que desprendía bella a mi lado.

-oh querido, mira ven en quince minutos te apartare el boleto que hay y te daré un lugar en las reservas canceladas… tienes razón esta jovencita necesita una boda de verdad- le guio el ojo a ella, y no sé si consiente o inconscientemente se pego mas a mí, nos retiramos del mostrador pero mantuve mi brazo alrededor de bella como si estuviera pegado suspire y su olor, un olor a fresas y algo mas inundo mi mente, y me acerque besando el tope de su cabeza sorprendiéndome yo mismo, y a ella también…

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto confundida, su aliento golpeo mi rostro embriagándome, la gire para que quedara frente a mi… pero solo me miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista clavada en mi rostro…

-nos están viendo- era verdad y no me importaba sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, me acerque despacio, no quería asustarla, pero ella no se movió solo cerró los ojos, y me permitió rosar sus labios, se sitian tan suave y tan dulces, que me quede allí disfrutando del contacto, no quise profundizarlo y no porque no lo deseara, pero cierta parte de mi anatomía se estaba inquietando demasiado y no quería dar un espectáculo en medio del aeropuerto… estuve disfrutando de su calidez…hasta que no tuve más remedio que separarme, sus labios eran tímidos y casi podría decir que virginales… tenía mi camino recorrido y podía distinguir entre unos labios expertos y los que no…mire que la señora del mostrador hacía señas- nos llaman- señale el lugar pero no quería perder contacto con ella así que tome su mano –vamos..

-les tengo todo listo, un señor me permito cambiar su asiento…además mi amiga de la tienda de ropa trajo aquí una bolsa para ustedes puedes cambiarse en los baños de allá- definitivamente le atine con mi deducción de ella, leía demasiadas novelas románticas pero no la sacaría de su ensoñación por lo menos no por el momento…

-gracias Sophie…no creo que sea necesario…-dijo bella con voz tímida

-claro que lo es no queremos que los descubran anden falta media hora para abordar…-nos apuro.

Me sorprendí que atinara mi talla, la ropa me quedaba bien, era una polera blanca lisa con una camisa a cuadros encima, unos jeans y unos lentes oscuros…reí esta mujer pensó e todo… al salir del baño salió bella y me dejo con la boca abierta, la ropa se le ajustaba a cada curva sin verse vulgar, se miraba …

-te ves hermosa- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlo…ella se me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza y pude notar un chispazo de deseo en su mirada que subió mi ego algunos peldaños

-tú no estás nada mal- trato de ser indiferente pero note ese matiz ronco en su voz…

Tome las bolsas en una mano y con la otra tome l suya sintiendo esa electricidad que me estaba gustando demasiado...

-ya no parecen los mismos que llegaron-dijo guiñándonos el ojo- guarden aquí lo que traían- nos entrego una pequeña valija negra- y aquí tienen sus boletos…

Antes de que bella reaccionara yo ya había sacado la tarjeta de mi cartera- cobra la ropa también y Sophie muchas gracias...-de verdad se lo agradecía…

-no hay nada que agradecer y la ropa va por mi cuenta….pero no es gratis….aquí les dejo mi correo, me gustaría saber el desenlace de la historia…

-muchas gracias Sophie, y no es necesario que pagues nuestra ropa, de todas formas te andaremos la historia…

-¿en serio?- pregunto con ojos de emoción

-y te aseguro que la amaras…-como creo que la estaba amando yo, la historia…

Nos entrego todo y subimos al avión siendo los primeros en embarcar…. Ella se quedo dormida en cuanto toco el asiento, la deje dormir y yo cerré un momento mis ojos… no pude dormir y la sentí moverse inquieta…

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- frente a nosotros estaba una rubia, con una ropa de color bastante chillón, y un escote que parecía que se le saldrían las tetas siliconadas…

-Jesica creí que te habías ido lejos- al parecer bella la conocía y aunque la rubia pretendía hablar con ella no dejaba de mirarme a mi…

-trabajo en el Mercy en Seattle…-hablo de forma presumida…

- y tú qué haces por estos rumbos yo te hacía en nueva york…

-ya hace más de dos años que volví a Phoenix- había una gran nota e inconformidad en la voz de bella

-oh, es que no había tenido oportunidad de ir hasta ahora…por cierto ¿apareció el fantasma?- es esotérica o que, que quiere hablar de fantasmas.

-¿a qué te refieres?- algo en la expresión de Bella me dijo que mentía ella si sabía de lo que hablaba…

-hay bella ahora resulta que hasta olvidadiza eres…-esta cosa no me gustaba, casi podía escuchar el cascabel en la mujer.

-las cosas desagradables las olvido- bella la miro desafiante

-así se porto contigo el papa de tus bastardos para que digas que es desagradable…-¿Qué carajos? Ese esperpento de mujer acaba de llamar bastardos a mis hijos…

-¿a quien llamaste bastardos?- estaba a punto de olvidarme de la educación de Esme y darle un par de bofetadas.

-¿perdón?- hazte la desentendida….

-te pregunto que si a quien llamaste bastardos…porque si te refieres a nuestros hijos te voy a suplicar que no vuelvas a referirte a ellos de esa forma…-tome el puente de mi nariz entre el índice y el pulgar.

-Jesica te presento a Edward Cullen, padre e mis hijos…-me gusto como sonó eso pero yo le añadí

-y su novio- abrace a bella y bese el tope de su cabeza…

-bueno pues como nunca se te vio por Phoenix…- ¿Qué te importa?...eso quise contestar

-la única que me interesaba ver era mi novia no andar socializando…-toma esa plástica, a mis hijos nadie los llama bastardos

-tal vez si hubieras visto a alguien más… - dijo de modo sugerente.

-no había necesidad de ver más si la más hermosa y especial está conmigo…-hizo una mueca, a lo mejor se quedaba así…

-¿y sus hijos donde los dejaron?

-en Phoenix, Reneesme está un poco enferma y no pudo viajar con nosotros…-respondió Bella con fastidio así que decidí dar por terminada la plática…

-si nos disculpas queremos descansar para llegar- jale a bella de modo que su cabeza quedo recostada en mi pecho y cerré los ojos, quedando dormido de inmediato…

-señor….señor- escuche una voz lejana…

-diga…-estaba más dormido que despierto

-deben ponerse los cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar...-la azafata siguió despertando a los pasajeros al parecer no fuimos los únicos en quedarnos dormidos…

-bella, despierta…-la moví un poco, aunque cuando se separo de mi extrañe su calidez

- ya llegamos…-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

-si, es hora de que me presentes a nuestros hijos…-sorel ante la imagen que se formo en mi mente, y al mismo tiempo me dio miedo, y si no me querían, y si me reclamaban, después de todo ellos no saben que apenas me voy enterando de su existencia…

-creo que sí,-sonrió-en realidad tienen muchas ganas de verte, o conocerte justamente me estaban preguntando por ti en su cumpleaños- sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco

-¿Qué les dijiste?- creo que de su repuesta dependía la aceptación o no de mis pequeños…

-que estabas trabajando lejos, y que no tenias mi numero para llamarme…y ya no me acuerdo que mas los pretextos se me estaban acabando…

-bueno pues estamos en camino de que su papa vuelva…- le guiñe el ojo y sonreí como no lo había hecho en más de tres años…

Desde que bajamos del avión, tome su mano, hasta el taxi… al bajar del taxi lo hice otra vez, se sentía tan natural, cuando estábamos por entrar al hospital, tropezó y yo la sostuve de la cintura, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, su rostro y el mío quedaron tan cerca… no resistí y la bese, tal como lo hice antes, sentí como si el mundo entero desapareciera, menos nosotros, como si estuviéramos dentro de nuestra propia burbuja…misma que exploto al escuchar la voz de una mujer…

-¡oh por Dios! ¿Bella?- al menos ya sabía que conocía a bella- tú debes ser el padre de mis nietos…eres igualito a Rob…- no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que era la madre de bella

-sí creo que sí, mucho gusto Edward Cullen…-estire mi mano que no dudo en estrechar…

-Renee Swan… ¿vienes por lo de Nessie?

-si, por milagros de la vida nos localizamos…con algo de ayuda…. Y aquí estoy…-tomo mi brazo libre pues con el otro aun tenia abrazada a bella… bueno ni tan libre porque traía la valija…

-pero pasa, pasa Edward… nos jalo al interior…

-gracias señora Swan…-ante todo la cortesía palabras de Esme Cullen

-nada de es el que me hayas hecho abuela no me hace vieja…llámame Renee…

-como digas Renee

Era de madrugada y el lugar se miraba medio solo… mire hacia todos lados y creo que Renee leyó mi pensamiento

-estoy con jane, Alec y Charlie tienen a Rob en una acampada de chicos en la casa…-agradecí con la mirada

-¿Reneesme como esta?-se me adelanto bella a pregunta

-Billy sigue con ella, ¿Por qué no van y se duchan para poder entrar a verla? Sé que se podrá feliz….

-eso estaría genial-yo venía a algo más importante- pero primero me gustaría que me tomaran las muestras…estoy seguro que seré compatible…- quería confiar, pensar en que así seria

-vamos te llevo para que te tomen la muestra….-tiro de mi mano…

-ahora volvemos Renee…- me despedí de ella…

-no se vallan a perder….con dos nietos que tengo es suficiente…-sonreí, y bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho…

-no te preocupes Renee para todo hay maña- le guiñe el ojo ganado que se riera y que bella tomara de mi para salir cuanto antes del lugar…

En el laboratorio ya tenían órdenes del doctor que en cuanto llegara me tomara las muestras, así que no tuve que esperar. Volvimos al lugar donde nos esperaba Renee, pero ya no estaba sola una rubia bajita estaba con ella no sé porque pero se me hizo conocida, camino hacia nosotros y se dirigió primero a bella…

-¿amiga?- iba una pregunta silenciosa implicada en esa sola palabra luego se acerca a mí y me abraza,- que alegría verte- no voy a negar que al principio me sorprendí pero cuando susurro en mi oído lo comprendí- soy jane, se supone que me conoces…

Le devolví el saludo con entusiasmo- cuanto tiempo sin verte jane, no has cambiado nada- le guiñe el ojo para que se diera cuenta que le había entendido perfectamente…

-tu igual…

-¿Qué te digo? Es genético…- dije zancarrón ganando que bella se riera ¿ya dije que su risa es hermosa? Creo que si…

Bella tiro de mi –vamos para ducharnos y luego volvemos- no sé si entendió ella el contexto de las palabras que uso, porque a mi mente vinieron imágenes de ella y yo en la ducha, desnudos con nuestros cuerpos húmedos y mis manos recorriendo su piel, mi lengua… mi amigo allí abajo estaba de fiesta dando brincos y pidiendo atención, me abofetee mentalmente por esos pensamientos…

Mejor decidí despedirme- nos vemos Renee, jane…

Salimos del hospital y nos fuimos en un audi, no es que sea machista pero n me gusta ir al lado del copiloto, me encanta manejar… pero no era mi auto, así que tuve que aguantarme…

Llegamos a una casa muy bonita de dos plantas, con un jardín bien cuidado al frente, debo decir que por el clima es poco común, pero lucia bastante bien…

Me guio a la segunda planta, yo volteaba para todos lados esperando ver algún pequeño niño salir de algún lado…

Pero Bella me llevo a un cuarto un tanto impersonal, supuse que era de invitados, me indico donde estaba cada cosa, y también me dijo cual puerta era la de su cuarto…

Estar en la ducha, no me ayudo mucho imaginando que a pocas puertas de allí se encontraba ella, desnuda y húmeda, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, y las mías picaban por acariciarlas…. No tuve más remedio que ducharme con agua fría, no me masturbaría, no quiere decir que nunca lo he hecho pero no lo haría en su casa…

En la cama estaba la pequeña valija pero tanto la ropa de allí, como la que traía puesta estaban sucias, no sería bueno ponérmelas de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces fui al cuarto de bella y toque la puerta, tardo un poco en abrir, se me quedo viendo sin responder, y aproveche para recorrerla con la mirada, esos jeans y la blusa de ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, no quise poner más atención, o necesitaría otra ducha fría…_estoy en toalla…_ sonreí con ganas de decirle _te gusta lo que ves.._Aunque no necesitaba decirle nada, con su mirada semi oscura me dijo que si…

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- estaba bastante sonrojada, y eso elevo mi ego unos puntos

-un pequeño problema, no traigo ropa limpia….- ella me recorrió nuevamente con la mirada… y casi pude oler su excitación…

Se me quedo mirando a mi pecho descubierto, parecía recorrer cada línea e mi abdomen con la mirada, y mi amigo queriendo entrar en acción-ehhhh- sacudió la cabeza aturdida- voy a traerte algo de Alec espérame aquí- me jalo dentro del cuarto y ella se fue a buscar la ropa…

Las paredes eran de un color paja, los muebles de madera oscura, en el tocador había cosas de uso personal, nada exagerad como muchas mujeres que tienen, en la pared había un cuadro de un bosque traspasado por los rayos de sol, y sobre el buro un cuadro con un collage de fotos de los niños, en algunas riendo en otras serios en otras volteando hacia otro lado jamás en mi vida había visto niños más hermosos.

Bella entro y me entrego la ropa, fui al cuarto de huéspedes y me cambie, deseaba poder ver a Robert, sentirlo, saber que era más real que las fotografías que había visto y estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

-me hubiera encantado ver a Robert- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta, pero el cielo era testigo de que no mentía.

-lo que pasa es que si entramos tendría que darle explicaciones a Charlie…- quise entenderla juro que si pero carajo él ha estado con MI HIJO toda su vida y yo estoy tan cerca y no puedo…

-en tiendo….- no, no entendía pero no había más que hacer

No quise hablar más por el momento, salmos de casa volvimos al hospital, cuando llegamos nos recibieron con la noticia de que si Salí compatible además el médico encargado ya tenía todo listo para la cirugía, solo estaban esperándome…no titubee y me deje hacer…

Antes de ser llevado a quirófano Bella se acerco a mí- gracias por hacer esto Edward…- sus ojos vidriosos y su voz me hicieron estremecer

-no tienes nada que hacer es mi hija…- sonreí estaba a unos segundos de verla…mi hija, carajo que bien sonaba...

Me dio un beso tierno en los labios que me hizo sentir algo en mi hecho que jamás había sentido, por lo visto bella estaba poniendo mi mundo de cabeza y no solo por nuestros hijos- suerte-susurro.

La atraje hacia mi y ahora fui yo quien la beso- gracias- esperaba que pudiera entender lo que quería encerrar en esa simple palabra…

Me llevaron a quirófano, acababan e sedar a Nessie al parecer se había puesto algo nerviosa…

-buenos días señor Cullen...soy el doctor Billy Black…

-buenos días doctor, y dígame Edward

-bien Edward ¿estás listo?

-cuando usted diga…

Me sedaron, se que el sedante no era tan fuerte pero me dormí las emociones de estas últimas oras me tenían agotado, había salido de mi casa, hace veinticuatro horas a hacer mi rutina, pensando en volver ir una película con Lizzy y cenar una rica pasta… pero mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en un santiamén…

Me despertaron unas manos cálidas que acariciaban mi rostro… abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto, su cabello cobrizo caía en risos hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos de un verde que solo veo al mirar a mi madre, tan parecidos a los míos, una pequeña nariz respingada, unas mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en sus finos labios que le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas padecidos a los de Emmett…

-hola- salude con voz rasposa…-¿Cómo te sientes?

-me duele un poco, peo le dije a tío Billy que pegada las camas, pada poded tocadte… ¿te moleta?

-no hermosa, al contrario, me encanta…

-tío Billy dijo que edas alguien muy especial pada mi… pedo yo ya se…

-¿ah, sí?-enarque una ceja

-sip, tu edes mi papi… y mi angelito te tajo pada que yo no te fema…

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tu papi?- quise saber, era una pequeña demasiado inteligente

-podque te padeces a dob y tu pabello es como el mío.- junto un mechón e su cabello al mío- vez, yo escuche que mama Renee dijo que nosotos nos padecíamos a nuesto papi…

-tienes razón, soy tu papi… ¿puedo darte un beso?

Negó con la cabeza haciendo que el corazón me cayera a los pies- uno no mejod muchos…-la atraje hacia mí y la abrace repartiendo besos ganándome las risas de ellas…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo sintiendo nuestra presencia, sus manitas recorrían mi rostro, y sus ojotos me miraban con tanto amor que no pude evitar el nudo que se me formo en la garganta,

-podque no menias papi…-pregunto con sus ojitos aguados

-¿Qué te dice tu mami cuando le preguntas por mi?

-dice que tabas lejos y tienes numedo de teléfono… ¿Por qué papi?... ¿no nos quiedes a dob y a mí?

Me partió el corazón, pero sabía que ni Bella ni yo tenemos la culpa, pero como explicarle esta situación a un a niño…

-¿papi? No tas tiste, Nessie te quiede mucho, ¿ya n nos vas a dejad vedad?

-no hermosa, nunca más… ¿me perdonas por no venir antes?

-sip… ¿tu quiedes a Nessie, dob y mami?

-los amo, no tienes idea cuanto…-la abrace contra mi pecho y me permití llorar, no planee ser padre, pero no cambiaria a mi hija por nada y estaba segura que Rob sería igual…se durmió entre mis bazos, y yo junto con ella…desperté al oír el ruido de la puerta, y al moverme desperté a Nessie…

-¿dormiste bien peque?-le sonreí como idiota…se sentía tan bien

-¿podque dice peque?-frunció el seño haciéndosele una pequeña arruguita en la frente que le alise con el dedo

-porque es como decirte pequeña y tu eres mi pequeña…

-sip…me gusta sed tu pequeña...-beso mi mejilla- y dob ¿Cómo le vas a decid?

-aun no sé, no le he visto…

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente consentida?- ni siquiera me acordaba que había entrado el doctor

-muy bien tío Billy, mida él es mi papi…

-ya lo conocí… ¿sabías que tu papi te dio medula para que te alivies?

-¿Qué es me…me…eso?

-¿medula? Es algo que está dentro de los huesos y tu papi dio un pedacito de la de él para ponértela a ti- su pequeña boca formo una O.

-Teno un pedacito tuyo papi…

-si peque…

-te quiedo papi-me beso de nuevo- tío Billy, ¿mami y dob ya van a venid a vedme? Mi papi quiede ved a dob

-lo siento Nessie, aun debes estar aislada…

-pedo yo quiedo ved a mi manito y a mi mamita, y a todos…-empezó a llorar y la apreté contra mi pecho queriendo con toda mi alma cumplirle su deseo pero sabia los riesgos y necesitaba esperar.

-peque, estaremos tu y yo aquí el tiempo que tío Billy diga ¿sale?

-¿te vas a quedad comigo todo los días?-su mirada se ilumino

-si peque, todos los días… tú y tu papi para que me cuentes todo lo que me perdí por estar lejos…

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-está dicho entonces… les voy a avisar a todos…- se despidió Billy…

-papi, que tabajas tu?

-soy doctor…-mire el brillo en sus ojos y me sentí orgulloso

-wow, y a quien cudas ¿a todos?...

-si puedo atender a todos pero soy pediatra, ¿sabes que es pediatra?

-sipi, es el que cuda a los niños... ¿tú me vas a cudad? A mí no me gusta la dotoda que está aquí… tiene una disa fea…

-si tu quieres si….

-¡siiiiiii!

-¿tienes papis?

-si, se llaman Carlisle y Esme…

-¿Esme?

-si, así se llama mi mama…- se quedo pensativa y luego saco una cadenita de su cuello con un dije en forma de angelito

-mi mami dice que una vez que se enfedmo la ayudo una señoda que se llama así… y yo tengo su nombde y que ella le degalo mi angelito ese día…

-¿en serio?

-sipi… ¿quiede decir que tengo el nombde de tu mama? Viste papi tengo el nombde de mis dos abuelas…pedo que no te oiga mama Renee que le dije abuela podque no le gusta…nada mas a la abuela medie le podemos decid así… peo hace mucho que no la mido a ella no le gusta viajad le dan miedos los aviones…a mi si me gustan ¿a ti te gustan los aviones?

-si me gustan…

-yo quiedo volad en un avión… cuando estábamos chiquitos volamos pedo no me acuedo... ¿tú me llevadas a volad en un avión?

-si peque, en cuanto tu tío Billy diga que puedes viajar y tu mami pida permiso en el trabajo…

-no me uta que mi mami tabaje…

-¿Por qué peque?

-podque un seño feo la mida mucho, a mi no me usta ni a dob.-mi estomago se contrajo de solo imaginar a bella en brazos de otro o a mis hijos diciéndole papa, me revolvió el estomago…

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos con tu mami?

-si, ¿te vas a quedad con nosotdos?

-ya hablaremos de eso con Rob y tu mami…mejor cuéntame cosas de ti y de tu hermano…

Y así narro todas las travesuras que hace junto con Rob, reímos, cantamos lloramos, creo que vi mas dibujos animados en estas dos semanas que en toda mi vida…

Me encanto cuando dijo que la comida favorita de ellos era la pasta, y que a Rob le gustaban los documentales de autos, cada palabra, cada acción me hacia amarla más…

Los días transcurrieron, Billy nos permitió tener un teléfono donde recibíamos o hacíamos una llamada diaria que se extendía por varias horas, pedí permiso para llamar a mi abuela, a grandes rasgos le dije que estaba resolviendo unos asuntos y que probablemente tardaría más de un mes en volver, calculando que Nessie se recuperara luego poder ir tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos viajar los cuatro…

Dos semanas, encerrado con mi hija, solo puedo decir que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría, me tenia envuelto el su dedo meñique…

Cante con dora la exploradora y baile con hi five, creo que si Emmett y Jasper me vieran ya estuvieran comiéndome con sus burlas.

-Nessie, Edward… en un momento vendrán por ustedes, los quise tener aislados hasta completar el periodo pero Nessie ha respondido bastante bien…

-puedo ver los resultados por favor…

-claro-me extendió el expediente- aquí está todo desde que la ingresamos…

-gracias- leí todo y efectivamente la recuperación se podría decir que fue milagrosa… tenía varios días saliendo perfectamente, casi desde que se hizo el trasplante…

-los dejo para que se preparen, aquí está la ropa que les trajo jane… dijo algo como que papi se enseñe a peinar...

-gacias tío Billy…

-de nada Nessie, ahora me voy a ver otros pacientes…

Le ayude a ducharse y a vestirse, su cabellos solo se lo desenrede y se lo deje suelto, la deje viendo dibujos animados mientras me vestía yo…

En cuanto estuvimos listos los dos y nos acomodamos en la cama a esperar la puerta se abrió y como en cámara lenta vi correr hacia mí a Rob…definitivamente si era yo en miniatura…me rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos y con voz quebrada hablo…

-te amo papi no te vayas otra vez…-no pude detener las lagrimas que corrieron libremente por mis mejillas…

Nessie se unió a nuestro abrazo –papi nos ama manito…el me lo dijo

Mi voz no salió luego y no pude hablar, con mis ojos calvados en los de Bella le agradecí, por mis hijos, por ir a buscarme, por permitirme la dicha de estar así con ellos… y Nessie solo dijo la verdad los amo como nunca creí amar…

Y de una cosa estaba seguro o descansaría hasta formar una familia, bella, nuestros hijos y yo…

**_Espero que este pov de Edward les haya gustado, la verdad me divertí bastante escribiendo algunas partes…creo que ya se las imaginan…_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Maya Cullen Masen, Narraly, Tina…hasta hoy leí los tuyos muchas gracias, cris, sissy, muchisisisimas gracias… a todas_**

**_Alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias…_**

**_Lectoras silenciosas, se que están allí y gracias por leer la historia… si quieren comentar algo soy toda ojos para leerles…_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…_**

**_Solo les puedo decir que los chicos pueden poner en apuros a sus papis… _**

**chicas tuve un problema para subir este capitulo pues el documento no me lo aceptaba...pero por ustedes se vale luchar y aqui esta... **


	9. Chapter 9 en apuros

"EN APUROS"

BPOV

Era la escena más hermosa, mis hijos abrazados de su padre, cuando estuve en ese frio cuarto donde me inseminaron pensé egoístamente que a ellos les bastaríamos quienes los rodeábamos habitualmente, ver a mis hijos felices en brazos de su padre, y verlo a él con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los abraza… no puedo describir las sensaciones que me provocaban…

-mami, veda que mi papi es muy guapo…-la vocecita de mi hija me saco de mi ensoñación.

-si mi amor- malito sonrojo, no se pudo quedar a raya al ver la sonrisa zancarrona de Edward.

Me acerque y la abrace besando su mejilla, la había extrañado tanto- te amo Nessie…

-papi tamien me ama… ¿vedad que si papi?-se le iluminaba la cara de solo nombrarlo

-si peque te amo, y a Rob también- beso sus cabezas

-ya no te vayas papi, si te vas llévanos contigo… aunque se enoje papa Charlie… yo quiero que estés con nosotros…

-tu papi tiene que trabajar Rob

-¿trabajas muy lejos papi? ¿Podemos ir contigo? Si tu casa es chiquita nosotros cabemos porque somos chiquitos…-me estaba matando el oír la necesidad en la voz de Rob

-trabajo en el hospital de forks ¿conoces allí?

-nop, pero allí vive la abuela Merie…

-bueno, pues soy doctor allí, no tengo casa propia aun, vivo con mis padres, mi abuela y mis hermanos en una casa grande… pero si quieren vivir conmigo puedo comprar la casa que ustedes quieran- mis hijos sonrieron ampliamente pero no sabía si Edward podía hacer eso además mi trabajo estaba aquí.

-¿Edward?- lo reprendí…

-pero primero debo hablar con su mami, para ponernos de acuerdo…

-mami, di que si- pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar al mismo tiempo...

-ya veremos, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa, nos están esperando?

-¿vendrás con nosotros papi?

-depende lo que diga su mami…

-claro que vendrá con nosotros…

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron y entro ¿victoria? Muy sonriente e ignorándonos olímpicamente a los niños y a mí se fue directamente a Edward besándolo en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la boca haciendo que se me retorciera el estomago y ganándose la mirada asesina de mis hijos que se apretaron mas contra su papi.

-cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, no lo pude creer… pensé que seguías en Londres- hablo melosa

-hace algunos meses que volví- le contesto y se notaba incomodo

-¿trabajaras aquí?

-no, estoy trabajando en forks…

-entonces viniste a verme…-le guiño el ojo- o a hacer un favor especial

- la verdad vine porque mi hija me necesitaba- sonrió y beso la mejilla de Nessie que le sonrió burlona a victoria luego le susurro algo a Edward que lo hizo reír.

-¿Qué no es la hija de Swan?- baya varios meses atendiéndola y hasta que por fin la reconoció

-si, y míos también…

-pero solo tienen el apellido de ella… solo fue un pica y corre que tuvo consecuencias…- dijo con burla viéndome sobre el hombro… Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada y a mí me picaban las manos por retorcerle el pescuezo…

-no, no fue así… pero no es algo que desee hablar frente a mis hijos…

-buen pues a Swan no le ha molestado pasear con el doctor Liam frente a ellos, ¿acaso no te esperaba?-Edward paso o por todos los colores y me miro ¿con decepción?

-con permiso victoria, nos están esperando en casa…

Ella le hecho una tarjeta en la bolsa de la camisa- llámame- le dijo sensualmente, acaricio su mejilla con un dedo y salió…

-nos vamos…-me dijo Edward en tono seco…

-papi lo que dijo la dotoda no es cieto… a mami no le gusta el dotod feo…

-no te preocupes peque…

-pedo estas enojado…

-no estoy enojado, solo cansado y si no nos vamos tus tíos y abuelos se van a enojar

-si etas enojado, poque haces la cada igual que dob cuando está enojado… dob, vamos a dale beso a tío Billy...

-pero yo quiero estar con mi papi Nessie…

-solo un beso, no puedo id sola podque estoy enfedma…vamos sí.

-está bien, ahorita venimos papi… mami no dejes que se vaya- me señalo con un dedo haciéndome entender que era una orden.

Los niños salieron, los deje porque el consultorio de Billy estaba solo unas puertas más adelante, se hizo un silencio incomodo, demasiado para mi gusto, el tenia la vista clavada en mi rostro…

-me vas a decir algo- dijo al fin con la mandíbula apretada al igual que las manos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- lo mire a los ojos

-¿Quién es ese doctor Liam con el que te paseas frente a los niños?- parecía que le saldría lumbre por los ojos

-es un medico de este hospital…

-no me has respondido lo que quiero saber…

-que es lo que quieres saber… ¿si tengo una relación con el? Pues no y no es porque él no haya intentado pero para mí siempre escucha bien siempre han sido y serán mis hijos primero…

Se agacho avergonzado- perdón Bella…- pero no le respondí, me di la vuelta y mire hacia la televisión que estaba prendida en una serie de dibujos animados

Sentí su presencia, pero no me moví, me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo susurrando en mi oído que lo perdonara, pero mi cerebro estaba muy ocupado procesando las sensaciones que me provocaba su contacto

-perdóname bella, por favor….es que no se él solo imaginarte con otro…imaginar a los niños decirle a alguien más papa…no sé qué me pasa… me muero de celos, se que apenas los conozco, mas a Rob pero me tienen en sus pequeñas manos… y no sé el pensar que formaran una familia con alguien más…demonios… todo esto me tiene al límite bella perdón por favor no debí actuar así- me gire para estar frente a él…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte me pongo en tu lugar, pero en serio Edward, entre james y yo no hubo, ni hay, ni habrá nada, jamás me había interesado nadie…- hable en pasado, mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada, era verdad él era el primer hombre que me había hecho sentir cosas

-¿quieres decir que nunca tuviste novio?- me sonroje, no era algo que quisiera hablar con él, pero su olor y su mirada me tenían hipnotizada y con vomito verbal, estaba segura que no importaba lo que me preguntara le respondería siempre que estuviera bajo su hechizo.

-no, primero por mis estudios y por Renee, después por mis hijos- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia…

-¿quieres decir que tuviste a nuestros hijos siendo virgen?- no sé porque la incredulidad en su voz me hirió pero antes de reaccionar él se disculpo- lo siento sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero eres una chica fuera de serie…

-rara o chiflada también son términos que han usado en mi…-trate de bromear para que no viera que estaba herida.

-no, las palabras serian excepcional, única- hablo en un susurro ya con sus labios sobre los míos, pase mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia mi, el pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso y mi boca se abrió de inmediato como si de una orden directa se tratara, sus manos en mi cintura me pegaron mas a él este era un beso lleno de deseo y el bulto duro y caliente que apretaba contra mi estomago lo confirmaba, soy virgen pero se del cuerpo humano, mis bragas crearon su propia piscina y mis piernas se juntaron buscando algo de fricción, jamás había sentido algo así, porque no sabía lo que era sentir deseo por estar con alguien…

Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo indispensable, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas…

-te dije que mi mami y mi papi si se quieden y no me cdeiste dob...- escondí mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward, jamás imagine que mis hijos me vieran en una situación así

-ahora si te creo Nessie… ¿ya nos podemos ir antes de que venga…?

-de que venga quien galán- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladeada.

Pero antes de que pudieran responder tras ellos apareció james, mirándome fijamente, de esa manera que me provoca escalofríos…

-hola Bell, supe que estabas aquí, quieres que te lleve a casa...-pero yo no respondí ni Edward

-no doctor mi mami y nosotros nos vamos a ir con mi papi… ¿verdad mami?

-si Robert… -le sonreí a mi hijo que estaba parado frente a mí de brazos cruzados, en su papel de protector-de todas formas gracias james…

-en otra ocasión será entonces…

-no cdeo podque nos vamos a ir a vivid con mi papi muy lejos y nos va a compdad una casa gdande para nostdos y nuestdos hedmanitos- Nessie podía ser bastante imaginativa y los ojos de james se fueron directo a mi vientre que el comploteador de Edward acariciaba mi vientre.

-james te presento a Edward Cullen…- no termine de hablar porque mis hijos se adelantaron

-el es nuestro papa- dijo Rob con orgullo

-y es el novio de mi mami… y se van a casar- ¿ya dije que Reneesme es muy imaginativa?

-pues en hora buena para los dos...-hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del cuarto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward y los niños me arrastraron fuera del hospital…

Esta vez no había ido en el audi sino en la camioneta familiar que había comprado mi papa para comodidad de los niños.

-mami, deja que papi maneje- dijo Robert.

-no es necesario bella- se apresuro a decir Edward…

-está bien de todas formas yo no me hayo a manejarla, estoy más impuesta a mi auto.

Abrió la puerta del copito para mí tal como lo había hecho en Phoenix, pero esta vez también le abrocho el cinturón y en la cercanía no resistimos y nos dimos un casto beso en los labios ganándonos las risitas de los niños…

Puse en el sonido la música que les gustaba, y para sorpresa mía, Edward canto junto a nosotros todas las canciones.

En la entrada de la casa había un gran cartel que decía bienvenida a casa Nessie.

-¿Cómo dice allí mami?- Rob arrugaba la nariz y giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de leer…

-dice bienvenida a casa Nessie- le dije y ambos arrugaron la nariz

-mami ¿podemos ir al restaurant de pastas?-pregunto Rob

-pero nos están esperando mi amor.

-yo quiedo id al destaudant de pastas… a mi papi le gustan mucho…

-pero te están esperando peque y tus tíos y tus abuelos se van a poner tristes si no entramos…- trato de persuadirlos Edward pero mis hijos eran más testarudos que su madre.

-mami puedo llamar con tu teléfono a mama Renee… ella me va a ayudar para que no se enojen

Tendí mi móvil a mi hijo que inmediatamente presiono la tecla de marcado rápido- nana Sue me pasas a mama René por favor… mama René me quieres mucho verdad… nosotros queremos ir a comer pastas con mi papi y vamos a ir solos note enojas ¿verdad?... pero tú vas a decirle a papa Charlie que no se enoje… gracias mama Renee mi manita y yo te queremos mucho…- colgó y me devolvió el móvil, ambos tenían en la cara una enorme sonrisa- papi vamos a comer pasta…

-no sé dónde queda el restaurant galán…-le sonrió Edward

-tía jane pada no pedese pone la didecion allí y llega fácil- Nessie apunto al GPS.

Ingrese la dirección y fuimos a restaurant, los dueños del lugar ya nos conocían bastante bien pues mis hijos preferían las pastas a la pizza o cualquier otra cosa que les gusta a la mayoría de los niños...

-bienvenidos… se les había extrañado… nos saludo amablemente Amber la mesera, una mujer mayor que por cierto de llamaba Caroline pero Amber decía que era más su estilo, muy simpática y risueña siempre mis hijos la querían mucho- ahorita les traigo sus pastas especiales… ustedes que van a querer…

-creo que esta vez cenaremos todos lo mismo solo que añádeles un plato de verduras sazonadas para cada uno y de postre…

-ese déjamelo a mí…- me interrumpió Amber de seguro Tía la cocinera ya había inventado algo nuevo.

Mi hija me quito prestado el móvil para jugar a un juego y Edward le prestó el suyo a Rob pero no tenía ni quince minutos hablando cuando sonó… pero el tímido de mi hijo, nótese el sarcasmo no dudo en contestar…

-¿diga?...si es de él… soy su hijo… bueno, bueno…- miro a Edward con carita de yo no fui- papi me colgaron… la señora dijo que quería hablar contigo y que no estaba para bromas… ¿Por qué dijo eso papi?

Sabía que estábamos en un apuro y decidí contarles la versión oficial, no quería que cuando descubrieran que la familia de Edward no sabía de su existencia le reclamaran o peor aun le guardaban rencor por negarlos…

-pues veras...- el pobre Edward se jalaba el cabello con gesto desesperado.

-hijos, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que su papi estaba lejos y que no tenía como comunicarse conmigo?- ambos asintieron…- bueno, pues cuando su papi se fue el no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que nos encontramos antes de que viniera para curar a Nessie…

-¿entonces tu no sabías que eras nuestro papa?

-no galán, hasta que a tu mami un angelito le dijo donde estaba yo y fue a buscarme para decirme que tenía dos hijos muy guapos que querían conocer a su papi…

-aquí esta su orden- Amber coloco los platos en la mesa y cuatro vasos de té helado que era una delicia...- buen provecho...

Agradecimos y empezamos a comer, no sé si seria porque me quedo secuela del embarazo o la afición de mis hijos pero ahora comía la pasta a gusto…

Note ciertas miraditas cómplices entre Rob Nessie- mami me llevas al baño pod favod…

-claro que si mi amor…

Edward caballerosamente se levanto y me retiro la silla, al verlo Rob quiso hacer lo mismo con la de Reneesme pero no la pudo y Edward le ayudo…

Cuando estábamos en la puerta del baño Reneesme se volteo hacia mi- mami olvide una cosa en la valija ¿le puedes decir a mi papi que la traiga por favor?

-para que la quieres Nessie…

-es que… me manche los jeans y me los quiedo cambiad…

-bien… no te vayas de aquí…

-si mami- algo en su mirada me sonó a travesura a así que fui lo más rápido posible y volví. Ella me estaba esperando ya con sus manitas lavadas.

-ahorita te trae las cosas tu papi…

-mejod no mami- se seco las manos- vamos no quiedo comed pasta fdia…

No quise preguntarle nada pero tarde o temprano me enteraría lo que se traían estos dos entre manos.

Como parecía ser costumbre de Edward no me dejo pagar, y el mousse de frutas estaba delicioso, el regreso a casa, no me pasaron inadvertidas las miraditas entre mis hijos…

Frente a la casa estaba la misma manta pero ahora decía bienvenidos a casa Nessie y Edward…

-mami ¿Cómo dice?- esa vocecita inocente ni ella sola se la creía.

-dice, bienvenidos a casa Nessie y Edward…

-wooooooow- dijeron a la vez,

-viste papi tú también eres bienido…

-bienvenido, Robert….

-eso, ah que estas contento…

-estoy muy feliz campeón…

-es hora de entrar a la casa, tal vez hasta se durmieron esperándonos- sonreí al ver la cara de Robert

-no están dormidos mami, tía jane me dijo que estaban viendo una película- en cuanto dijo eso Reneesme se tapo la boca y Rob le envió una mirada de ya hablaste de mas

-¿Cuándo hablaste con tía jane?- sabía que había sido en el baño pues ella tenía mi móvil

- papi, viste que bonito se mira tu nombre…

-si galán se mira muy bonito…

Preferí no seguir con la plática y entramos a la casa, efectivamente tal como lo dijo Reneesme estaban todos en la sala viendo películas y comiendo palomitas

-hasta que llegan, ya había pensado que los tenias secuestrados Edward…-dijo Renee guiñándonos el ojo…

Mi papa no decía nada solo miraba fijamente por dónde veníamos nosotros…

-no haría eso Renee… por lo menos te avisaría para que no nos esperaras- le siguió la broma Edward…

-mami tengo sueño… dijo Reneesme con un bostezo….

-vamos te llevo a tu cuarto…-quise tomarla en brazos pero no quiso.

-quiedo que me lleve mi papi…- Edward la tomo en un brazo y en el otro a Rob...

-guíame yo te sigo…

-nos despedimos y subimos al cuarto se me hizo raro que jane no hablara, es mas nadie hablo solo Renee….

-¿papi podemos dormir juntos los cuarto en el cuarto de ustedes?

-eeee- no supo contestar y me hacía unos gestos graciosos para que lo ayudara…

-Rob tu papi y yo no estamos en el mismo cuarto…

-¿porque?… los papis duermen juntos….

-y los novios también duedmen juntos como tío Alec y tía jane…

-bien, entonces dormiremos los cuatro en mi cuarto…- suspire, mis hijo eran demasiado inteligentes para su edad.

Acomodamos a Rob y Reneesme en el medio y nosotros nos acostamos en los costados, Reneesme cayo dormía inmediatamente, Rob se la paso haciéndole preguntas a Edward que no entendí bien porque me quede profundamente dormida…

Mi almohada se sentía tan cómoda y cálida como nunca creí que se fuera, me abrace mas contra ella y se movió, sentí algo fuerte y cálido rodear mi cintura… entonces recordé que nos habíamos dormido todos en mi cama… pero al abrir los ojos el cuarto estaba a oscuras… y los niños no estaban, mi almohada era el pecho de Edward y lo cálido en mi cintura era su brazo.

Me zafé de su agarre y fui al cuarto de los niños, que aun comparten por decisión propia, y estaban profundamente dormidos, aun con su ropa puesta, se las quite y le puse el pijama, los arrope e nuevo y volví a mi cuarto donde Edward aun estaba profundamente dormido…

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama de ositos, cuando estuve lista volví a la recamara pero me quede recargada en el marco de la puerta incapaz de irme a la cama…

-te quedan bien los ositos- la voz ronca de Edward me hizo pegar un salto…

-pensé que estabas dormido…- más obvia no pude ser…para decirle que aproveche para mirarlo, más bien para comérmelo con la mirada…

-desperté cuando escuche el ruido de la ducha…- se sentó en la cama- creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera al otro cuarto...- su mirada quemaba mi piel, y mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una forma hasta el momento desconocida para mi sabia de la excitación de la mujer, pero no que bastara con la mirada…

-si te vas, los niños se molestaran acostumbran venir a acostarse conmigo cuando se levantan y son muy madrugadores…- en pocas palabras quiero que duermas conmigo ¿solo dormir? No sé, o no estoy segura.

-entonces ven y acuéstate o piensas quedarte toda la noche allí- no me había despegado de la puerta y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta…

Me acosté derecha como estatua, no sabía qué hacer, las únicas personas con las que había dormido eran jane, mi mama y los niños…-bella, relájate… si no estás cómoda puedo ir al otro cuarto y volver…

-no, es solo que…- el miraba directamente a mi boca, luego acerco su mano y libero mi labio de entre mis dientes…

-no hagas eso…- sus ojos estaban oscuros y su respiración agitada….

-lo siento es que estoy nerviosa…

-en serio bella si te incomoda, yo puedo irme al otro cuarto, dime a qué horas se levantan Rob y Nessie yo pongo la alarma antes y vengo…

- no es necesario… me acomode lo más cómoda posible… y cerré los ojos…

-¿puedo darme una Ducha?- susurro

-claro, las toallas están en el mueble…

Escuche un gracias y luego desapareció en el baño, tardo demasiado porque ni cuenta me di cuando volvió, estaba profundamente dormida…

Me gire en la cama entre dormida y despierta y se me acabo al camino… con un sonido sordo caí al piso despertando a Edward que se levanto rápidamente para ayudarme a incorporarme… con el golpe me dolió horrores la espalda y la cadera…

-¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?

-me duele todo… auch…

Me acostó en la cama y fue al botiquín del baño volvió con una pomada para dolores musculares que tenía allí

-acuéstate boca abajo para poder ponerte la pomada…

Hice lo que dijo pero no la podía distribuir bien por lo pegado de la blusa y sus manos no tenían movilidad, así boca abajo me ayudo a quitármela empezó a frotarme desde el cuello, por toda la columna, no pude evitar gemir, por todos los dioses del Olimpo se siente taaaaaan bien…

-mmm Edward si…

-¿te gusta?- su voz sonaba ronca

-si…mmm… que rico…mas fuerte…mmm…si….así…

-oh bella tu piel es tan suave…. Como la seda….

- oh Edward mas…si… ah…me encanta…

-muévete un poco para alcanzar mejor- me hice semi de lado para que pudiera frótame la cadera en el puto exacto donde me golpee no pude evitar jadear…

-tranquila…ahorita se pasa…

- mmm… mas a la derecha….mmm… si….

-bella…

-sus manos estaban en la parte baja de mis glúteos, y bajo hasta mis pies, mis gemidos eran más que audibles…subió de nuevo desde mis pies, se puso a horcadas en mis piernas y masajeaba mi espalda aplicando la presión justa

-Edward si así…mmm… me encanta

Un portazo nos hizo pegar un salto ahora cayendo los dos al piso, pero yo sobre Edward, justamente mi trasero derecho de su muy despierto….

-¡que carajos pasa aquí Isabella! ¡Creíste que no descubriría tus mentiras!- Charlie estaba rojo de la rabia…

Jale la sabana y tape mi pecho con ella- papa, puedo explicarte… no es lo que parece- sonó cliché pero era la verdad…

-no me hagas reír Isabella, yo confié en ti, creí en tu pureza y tu nobleza, en que no sabes mentir

-sabes que nunca te he mentido…

-no me quieras ver la cara Isabella, estuve investigando y en esa convención que mencionaste si estaban ellos, que oportuno no… se te presento la oportunidad perfecta para que no me diera cuenta de que andabas de caliente revolcándote con dios sabe quien…

-no sé de qué diablos hablas papa…

-de qué fue mentira lo de la inseminación y te revolcaste con este tal vez hasta te coludiste con Billy para tapar tus cochinadas…- me levante echa una furia y me acerque a él, pero me quede paralizada al ver a Renee llorando a mares…

-por favor papa, cálmate primero y luego hablamos…

-¡no me voy a calmar!- me di una bofetada que me hizo girar el rostro- eres una cualquiera…

-sabes que no es así…

-¡quiero que te largues de mi casa! No voy a permitir que mis nietos tengan el ejemplo de una perdida cualquiera como tu…- intento darme otra bofetada pero una mano tras de mí se lo impidió…

-no se atreva a tocarla de nuevo… y nos vamos pero con nuestros hijos…

-tú no eres nadie para decidir por mis nietos…

-soy su padre y tanto ellos como bella se van conmigo…

-hasta ahora eres su padre…. No me hagas reír… yo fui quien financio todos los gastos de su embarazo, de la supuesta inseminación… tú no eres nadie….

-¿todo es por dinero?, bien- fue a su chaqueta saco una chequera escribió algo en un cheque y se lo tendió a Charlie- está en blanco ponle la cantidad que quieras, nosotros nos vamos… cámbiate bella, para ir por los niños

-¡ella no se lleva nada de esta casa!

-ve por ellos bella…

El se quedo allí y yo fui al cuarto de mis hijos los envolví bien en sus mantas y tome un bolso solo con los documentos de los tres, no tome nada mas… jane puso sobre una de las camas unos jeans, una blusa, una chaqueta y unas bailarinas de ella…

-cuídense amiga…

-¿Qué paso jane?, no entiendo…

-no puedo decirte nada ahora… anda vamos te ayudo…

Ella tomo a Nessie y yo a Rob, Edward ya nos esperaba en la puerta traía varios golpes en la cara, tomo a Nessie en sus bazos y salimos bajo las miradas de todos…

No dijimos nada, afuera ya esperaba un taxi que nos llevo justamente al hotel donde estuve con jane el día de la inseminación.

Acostamos a los niños en sus camas u nos metimos al cuarto que pidió para nosotros, me senté en la cama aun en shock por todo lo sucedido….

-¿me puedes explicar que paso allá?- Edward tenia la mandíbula y los puños apretados…

-aun me pregunto lo mismo…

-porque tu papa te tacho de mentirosa y dijo que nos habíamos visto en el hotel...

-permíteme contarte todo…-suspire y él me indico cola cabeza que siguiera- después de hacerme la inseminación y confirmar el embarazo, mi papa me dijo que mintiera, porque conociendo a René preferiría dejarse morir que permitir que yo hiciera algo así, me recomendó que le dijera que me había acostado con uno de los que había venido a la convención de cardiología…

-y yo estuve aquí en esa convención….

-si, pero mi mama dice que soy un libro abierto fácil de leer y sabe perfectamente cuando le miento… entonces jane me ayudo a crear una historia creíble mitas verdad para que no se me hiciera tan difícil y Renee no me descubriera.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-ese día, cuando me hice la inseminación si estuve en el hotel con jane, cuando Salí de la clínica me sentía ahogada de tantas cosas que habían pasado, la llame y dijo que nos veríamos en el restaurant… después fuimos a casa…ese pedazo de verdad lo mesclamos con otro más antiguo para darle credibilidad le dijimos a Renee que había venido aquí para acompañar a jane que estaba aburrida, ella me hizo beber, yo no tolero el alcohol y bueno que conocí a alguien y estaba embotada con el alcohol y me acosté con él, que él se había ido y que yo había perdido su número…

-ese día estuve aquí, en el restaurant, mi mama nos aviso de que el abuelo Anthony estaba enfermo y que necesitábamos irnos… estuve tres años allá y hace unos meses mi papa me llamo para que trabajara con él en el hospital de forks.

- te juro que es verdad Edward, yo jamás tuve novio, pareja nada, pero sabía que si Renee se enteraba que me había sometido al tratamiento para poder ayudarla a ella era capaz de dejarse morir y no quería eso…

A estas alturas estaba ahogada en llanto, Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me acostó en la cama manteniéndome así… hasta que quede profundamente dormida… el timbre de un móvil me despertó pero no era el mío así que me acurruque entre las mantas de nuevo

-hola hermosa- era la voz de Edward y escucharlo llamar a alguien así me hizo tensarme.- estoy bien….no te lo puedo decir por teléfono…. Claro que te quiero… sabes que si… te prometo que no te vuelvo a abandonar… luego voy para allá… te compensare lo prometo… no, no volví a las andadas…cuídate hermosa… yo también te amo un beso Bye…

Al escuchar esa llamada mi corazón se partió en millones de diminutos pedacitos… en tan poco tiempo ya me estaba imaginado una casa, con nosotros cuatro y hasta un perro aunque soy alérgica… no me moví, el se levanto, reviso a los niños y se metió a la ducha yo espere a escuchar el agua correr me levante llame un taxi, desperté a los niños y aprovechando que estaban desorientados, me los lleve, les compre ropa por el camino, en un centro comercial y nos fuimos al aeropuerto… ¿A dónde iría? Gracias a Dios tenía mis ahorros, gran parte de lo que gane en el trabajo estaba intacto, por lo me serviría mientras estaba en algún lugar… mire el tablero sosteniendo a cada niño con una mano… al ver en los vuelos que salían mas pronto titubee y me acorde de alguien que conocí esperaba que conservara el mismo número….

-¿diga?

-soy bella, ¿Dónde estás?

-en nueva york ¿por?

-podrías darnos asilo a mis hijos y a mi solo mientras consigo algo…

-por supuesto que si…

-tomare el vuelo de las diez, salgo de Phoenix…

-te espero en el aeropuerto…

-gracias…

Corte la llamada y pague los boletos presente los documentos de los tres y tome espere a embarcar…

-mami… ¿Por qué papi no bien con nosotros?

-si mami, ¿podque mi papi no viene?

-el nos alcanzara allá, tuvo que hacer algo…

-¿Por qué lloras mami? ¿Estas enfedma?-un nudo en mi garganta me impidió responder…

-si está enferma manita mira tiene su mejilla roja ¿te golpeaste mami?- solo asentí, no confiaba en mi voz.

-manito vamos a darle muchos besitos a mami pada que se le quite el dolod.

-_pasajeros con destino a nueva york favor de abordar por la puerta cinco…_

- vamos hijos ese es nuestro vuelo…

-pedo yo quedia que papi vinieda con nosotdos…

-no te preocupes Nessie papi nos va a buscar allá ¿verdad mami?

-si cariño cuando se desocupe nos buscara allá…

Subimos al avión, mis hijos estaban emocionados por volar, ¿Quién fuera niño? La azafata se desvivió atendiéndolos al parecer ella tenía un hijo de su misma edad…

El vuelo se me hizo muy cansado y todavía me dolía la espalda y la mejilla de los golpes recibidos, pero más me dolía, me quemaba la piel donde Edward me recorrió con sus manos al darme el masaje, mis labios podían sentir el calor de los suyos,… creo que eso será lo más cerca que estaré de intimar con un hombre…

No estaba segura ya de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero lo que se estaba dando entre él y yo, no estaba bien si el tenia a alguien y no usaría de pretexto a mis hijos para destruir su vida, tal vez se case, u puede que ya este casado….ese solo pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se encogiera…

Bajamos del avión y ella nos estaba esperando, era difícil no distinguirla aunque fuera bajita, podía arreglárselas para llamar la atención.

-bella aquí…-Alice estaba frente a nosotros con un gran cartel que decía bella Swan y pequeños Swan, cosa que causo risa a mis hijos pues el cartel casi estaba más grande que ella no porque supieran leer…

-gracias Alice- le di un abrazo.

-no tienes nada que agradecer… ahora preséntame estas hermosuras que cuando las conocí estaban dentro de tu barriguita- se agacho a la altura de los niños, bueno no se agacho tanto.

-yo soy Nessie y el es mi edmano dob…-estiro la mano Nessie hacia ella.

-ella es Reneesme, pero le gusta que le digan Nessie y yo soy Robert pero me dicen Rob…-hablo mi hijo como todo un caballero igual a…_detente bella si no quieres terminar llorando de nuevo._

-mucho gusto, Nessie, Rob y soy Alice pero me pueden decir como quieran…

-te puedo decid campanita- sonrió Reneesme- es que te pareces a ella nomas que tu cabello es negro…

-mejor le decimos nita que es ma chiquito- ahora fue el tuno de Rob para sonreír.

-¿podque nita manito?

-porque es el chiquito de campanita…- movió la cabeza como diciendo "mujeres"

-no me gusta mejod duende… pdque se padece al duende de la película que vi con papi en el hospital...-su sola mención oprimió mi pecho…

-a mí me gusta ¿te podemos decir duende?

-claro que si, vamos en mi casa los espera una gran pizza…

-no me gusta la pizza- dijo Robert.

-a mi tampoco…

Y así se fueron discutiendo con Alice todo el camino hasta llegar al departamento, era pequeño, pero tendríamos donde quedarnos en lo que conseguía un lugar y trabajo, lo bueno que podía dejarlos en la guardería… empezaría desde cero, con mis hijos…

Nunca lo he hecho pero siempre hay una primera vez…

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews maya Cullen Masen, Cris, popotito, tina,**____** Vane Sweety Cullen, Narraly, sissy… **_

_**Alertas, favoritos, muchas gracias**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas, se que están allí muchas gracias por leer, como lo he dicho ya si quieren decirme algo soy toda ojos me encantaría leerles…**_

_**El próximo capitulo es esto mismo y un poco más en la versión de Edward**_


	10. Chapter 10 vacío

"vacio"

EPOV

El sueño que nunca tuve, estaba aquí entre mis brazos, mis hijos, las la grimas no dejaban de salir, quería tenerlos así para siempre dedicar cada momento de mi vida a hacerlos felices y de alguna manera compensar los años perdidos, me hubiera encantado vivir el embarazo, el nacimiento… pero nadie dijo que no se pudiera, tal vez mas delante… mi mente divagó imaginándonos en una gran casa con un enorme jardín, una casa del árbol, los cuatro juntos y bella con su vientre abultado esperando un hijo mas…. La voz de Nessie me saco de mis divagaciones...

-mami, veda que mi papi es muy guapo- estaba acostumbrado a las miradas lascivas de las mujeres, y no es que sea vanidoso… bueno si pero escucharlo de boca de mi peque… lleno de calidez mi corazón no pude evitar sonreír orgulloso.

-si mi amor- bella agacho la mirada y sus mejillas estaban encendidas… mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, si le gustaba tal vez no estaría tan lejos de cumplir mi resiente sueño

-papi también me ama… ¿vedad que si papi?- mi peque, me miraba con esa ternura que me hacía sentir tan satisfecho y feliz.

-si peque, te amo y a Rob también- bese a ambos esperando trasmitirles un poco del mucho amor que sentía por ellos.

- ya no te vayas papi, si te vas llévame contigo…aunque se enoje papa Charlie… yo quiero que estés con nosotros- quise prometérselo, creo que si me pidieran que me fuera a gatas a la luna buscaría la manera de hacerlo por ellos.

-tu papi tiene trabajo Rob- la respuesta de bella me dejo helado, yo soñando con formar una familia y ella al parecer quería que me fuera.

-¿trabajas muy lejos papi? ¿Podemos ir contigo? Si tu casa esta chiquita cabemos porque estamos chiquitos…-mire los ojos de bella tristes, tal vez ella no quería esto.

-trabajo en el hospital de forks ¿conoces allí?- trate de que el dolor no se notara en mi voz.

-nop, pero allí vive la abuela Merie

-bueno, pues soy doctor allí, no tengo casa propia aun, vivo con mis padres, mi abuela y mis hermanos en una casa grande… pero si quieren vivir conmigo puedo comprar la casa que ustedes quieran- mis hijos me miraron con sus grandes ojos llenos de ilusión, haciendo hinchar mi corazón que inmediatamente bella derrumbo con una palabra

-¿Edward?-en esa sola palabra iba una advertencia…

-pero primero debo hablar con su mami, para ponernos de acuerdo- no quería incomodarla pero tampoco me alejaría de ms hijos.

-mami di que si- hablaron como si estuvieran sincronizados.

-ya veremos, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa, nos están esperando?- tal vez ella tiene otros planes, o tal vez hay alguien más en su vida, la sola idea me dio escalofrío.

-¿vendrás con nosotros papi?- deseaba decirles "hasta el fin del mundo" pero no quería pasar sobre bella.

-depende lo que diga su mami- de ella dependía todo…

-claro que vendrá con nosotros…- me miro con una sonrisa que volvió mi sueño a mi mente.

Quise darle las gracias pero la puerta se abrió y entro victoria Smith… esta mujer prácticamente me acoso el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la facultad de medicina… es pediatra pero odia a los niños, ¿como? muy fácil ella misma me lo dijo, me miraba fijamente, parecía no percatarse de que interrumpía…

-cuando me entere que estabas aquí, no lo puedo creer… pensé que seguías en Londres- su voz chillona me revolvió el estomago… me beso la comisura de los labios… para desagrado mío.

-hace algunos meses que volví- esperaba que el tono seco de mi voz la desanimara, por lo menos esta vez.

-¿trabajas aquí?- no definitivamente no entendió, o no quiso entender.

-no, estoy trabajando en forks…- con tono de ¿te puedes ir por favor?

-entonces viniste a verme o a hacer un favor especial- dijo sugerente guiñándome el ojo.

-la verdad vine porque mi hija me necesitaba- bese la mejilla de mi peque y ella me susurro al oído

-ella es la dotoda de la sondisa fea- no pude evitar reírme y para disimular un poco bese la cabeza de Rob.

-¿Qué no son los hijos de Swan?- la forma despectiva en la que hablo me hizo enfurecer…

-si, y míos también- mi respuesta fue tajante y mordaz…si ella no era amable

-pero solo tienen el apellido de ella…solo fue un pica y corre que tubo consecuencias…- no lo dijo como pregunta, sino como afirmación casi haciéndome olvidar la educación que me dio Esme de no golpear a las mujeres…

-no, no fue así, pero no es algo que desee hablar frente a mis hijos_…- y menos contigo_…

- bueno pues a Swan no le molesta pasear con el doctor Liam frente a ellos, ¿acaso no te esperaba?- me sentí, rabioso furioso mis peores temores se estaban confirmando ella ya tenía a alguien, y lo peor de todo MIS HIJOS estaban en contacto con él.

-con permiso victoria, nos están esperando en casa…- dijo bella tomando la maleta y recogiendo las últimas cosas.

Pero victoria continuo insinuándose- llámame- metió una tarjeta en la bolsa de mi camisa… y se fue moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada…

Sentía la sangre de mi cuerpo hervir- nos vamos…- necesitaba salir y tomar aire desesperadamente.

-papi lo que dijo la dotoda no es cierto… a mami no le gusta el dotod feo…- mi niña es demasiado inteligente

Trate de controlar mi enojo- no te preocupes peque…- quise de tranquilizarla

-pedo estas enojado…- eso era una afirmación, mi peque era demasiado observadora

-no estoy enojado solo cansado, y si no nos vamos tus tíos y abuelos se van a enojar- trate de distraerla.

-si etas enojado, podque haces la cada igual que dob cuando está enojado…-volteo a ver a su hermano- dob, vamos a dale beso a tío Billy…

-pero yo quiero estar con mi papi Nessie - dijo Robert aferrando su agarre.

-solo un beso, no puedo id sola podque estoy enfedma… vamos si…. Mi peque podía ser muy persuasiva, por algo termine bailando al ritmo de dora la exploradora y hi five

-está bien. -Dijo Rob en tono cansado- ahorita venimos papi- asentí- mami no dejes que se vaya- señalo a bella con el dedo con una amenaza implícita en la frase

No los perdí de vista hasta que cerraron la puerta, y nos quedamos en silencio, quería que me explicara pero sabía que si llegaba a abrir la boca diría cosas de las que después me arrepentiría. Espere hasta por lo menos poner a raya mi coraje.

- me vas a decir algo. No pude evita tener la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en puños tan apretados que los nudillos se me miraban blancos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- _¿Cómo que, que quiero que me diga? ¿Quién es e imbécil de Liam?_

Respire profundo para formular la pregunta lo mas tranquilamente posible- ¿Quién es ese doctor Liam con el que te paseas frente a los niños?- estaba dicho pero después temí la respuesta.

-es un medico de este hospital…- la respuesta no me daba ninguna información.

-no me has respondido lo que quiero saber…- sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-que es lo que quieres saber… ¿si tengo una relación con él? Pues no y no es porque él no haya intentado pero para mí siempre escucha bien siempre han sido y serán mis hijos primero…- su voz sonó angustiada y me abofetee mentalmente por hacerle eso, si realmente no soy nadie, por el momento…

Me sentí miserable aunque eran ms hijos y ella su madre nosotros no teníamos ningún tipo de relación- perdón…- sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, después de reclamar como marido celoso.

Ella me dio la espalda y miro hacia la tele, no me gustaba sentir esto, no quería su indiferencia y antes de que mi cerebro siquiera procesara la idea la tenia rodea da por la cintura con mis brazos sintiendo lo bien que encajaba en ellos

-perdón, por favor, perdóname- le susurre al oído repetidas veces pero ella no respondía…

-perdóname bella, por favor….es que no se él solo imaginarte con otro…imaginar a los niños decirle a alguien más papa…no sé qué me pasa… me muero de celos, se que apenas los conozco, mas a Rob pero me tienen en sus pequeñas manos… y no sé el pensar que formaran una familia con alguien más…demonios… todo esto me tiene al límite bella perdón por favor no debí actuar así- patético diría Emmett un Cullen nunca le ruega a ninguna mujer ellas son las que deberían rogarnos a nosotros, pero bella no era cualquier mujer sino la madre de mis hijos, la primera mujer que me hizo pensar en sentar cabeza y formar una familia.

Ella se giro hacia mí y paso sus brazos por mi cuello-no tengo nada que perdonarte me pongo en tu lugar, pero en serio Edward, entre james y yo no hubo, ni hay, ni habrá nada, jamás me había interesado nadie…- escuche mal o insinuó que estaba interesada en mi… pero si ella nunca ha salido con nadie quiere decir que…

-¿quieres decir que nunca tuviste novio?- esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí, no sé porque pero aunque no hicimos a nuestros hijos de la manera tradicional que mi semen fuera lo primero en ella… me hizo sentir cierta calidez en mi pecho.

-no, primero por mis estudios y por Renee, después por mis hijos- quería gritar abrazarla pero si no nada de nada eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-quieres decir que tuviste a nuestros hijos siendo virgen?- me miro como dolida y me disculpe- lo siento sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero eres una chica fuera de serie…

- rara o chiflada también son términos que han usado en mi…- trato de bromear pero sus ojos no tenían brillo…

-no, las palabras serian excepcional, única…- y se lo demostré dándole un beso, quise que fuera lento pero al sentir la calidez de su boca desee saborearla mas, pedí permiso para acceder y ella abrió la boca permitiéndome entrar, su sabor era único, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, mi amigo dio un salto de alegría poniéndose tan duro que casi dolía, se que ella lo sintió pero no se retiro, parecía pegarse más a mi… maldito aire, y malditos pulmones que no pueden estar sin él, a regañadientes me separe de su boca pero no de su cuerpo, la mantuve pegada a mí, uní nuestras frentes, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

-te dije que mi mami y mi papi si se quieden y no me cdeiste dob...- la vocecita de mi peque me devolvió a la tierra...

-ahora si te creo Nessie… ¿ya nos podemos ir antes de que venga…?- se miraba desesperado al parecer esa persona o le caía nada bien.

-de que venga quien galán- le dije sonriendo par que se calmara.

Tras ellos apareció un doctor rubio de cabello largo que lo tena recogido en una coleta, miraba a bella como si quisiera tirársela allí mismo, yo reforcé mi agarre en su cintura, para que viera que ella ya tenía dueño, no era cierto pero él no tenía que enterarse.

-hola Bell, supe que estabas aquí, quieres que te lleve a casa...- al parecer era un idiota, porque ni siquiera vio a los niños, cosa que o les importo porque se hicieron notar.

-no doctor mi mami y nosotros nos vamos a ir con mi papi… ¿verdad mami?- era digno hijo de su padre marcando territorio

-si Robert… -le sonreí a mi hijo que estaba parado frente a mí de brazos cruzados, en su papel de protector-de todas formas gracias james…

-en otra ocasión será entonces…

-no cdeo podque nos vamos a ir a vivid con mi papi muy lejos y nos va a compdad una casa gdande para nostdos y nuestdos hedmanitos- en mi mente se instalo la imagen y acaricie el vientre plano de bella casi odia sentir la redondez y hasta las paraditas.

-james te presento a Edward Cullen…- su novio, esposo, amante, padre de sus hijos actuales y futuros desee que me pusiera un título particular.

-el es nuestro papa- mi hijo me miro con los ojos llenos de orgullo haciéndome volar.

-y es el novio de mi mami… y se van a casar- mi hija no pasaba masque poniendo imágenes en mi cabeza casi podía ver a bella caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia hacia el alta donde la esperaba yo, mirando en su mano como brillaba el anillo de compromiso ese que me regalo Lizzy el mismo que le dio mi abuelo a ella.

-pues en hora buena para los dos...- la mueca que hizo fue hasta graciosa, deseaba que se le quedara la cara así de torcida, estuve a punto de hacerle como los niños chiquitos lero, lero son míos y hacer el ridículo baile…

Pero no mire el audi por ningún lado, bella nos guio hacia una camioneta familiar me imagino que era para comodidad de los niños.

-mami, deja que papi maneje- dijo Robert, que mas que pedido sonó a orden.

-no es necesario bella- me apresure a decir, lo que menos quería era incomodarla.

-está bien de todas formas yo no me hayo a manejarla, estoy más impuesta a mi auto.-como no la diferencia entre el escarabajo y esto era monumental

Abrí la puerta para que se subiera, al pasar a mi lado me inundo su aroma y desee besarla como lo había hecho adentro, me reprendí mental mente, le abroche le cinturón pero al levantarme su rostro estaba muy seca y no resistí rosar sus labios con los míos en un casto beso ganándonos las risitas de los niños…

Bella puso música en el estéreo, la misma que escuche en la televisión con Nessie, ya me las sabía de memoria, cantamos a todo pulmón y desee tener esto para toda la vida, bella mis hijos y yo.

La casa estaba adornada con un gran cartel que decía "bienvenida a casa Nessie" en esas simples palabras se leía el amor que tenían en esta familia para mi hija.

-¿Cómo dice allí mami?- mis curiosos hijos querían saberlo, y Rob no tardo en preguntar.

-dice bienvenida a casa Nessie- no sé porque pero cuando bella les dijo arrugaron la nariz de forma graciosa.

-mami ¿podemos ir al restaurant de pastas?-pregunto Rob, y mis tripas resonaron, ya deseaba comer algo con sazón, la comida del hospital sabia a papel y además servían muy poco.

-pero nos están esperando mi amor.-trato de persuadirlos bella pero ella negaron con la cabeza

-yo quiedo id al destaudant de pastas… a mi papi le gustan mucho…-como olvidarlo Nessie dio de brincos cundo le dije que mi comida favorita era la pasta.

-pero te están esperando peque y tus tíos y tus abuelos se van a poner tristes si no entramos…- trate de persuadirlos yo, no quería que se molestaran en su casa.

-mami puedo llamar con tu teléfono a mama Renee… ella me va a ayudar para que no se enojen-Rob tendió su mano e inmediata mente marco una tecla y se puso el teléfono al oído… cada vez me sorprendía mas.

- nana Sue me pasas a mama René por favor… mama René me quieres mucho verdad… nosotros queremos ir a comer pastas con mi papi y vamos a ir solos note enojas ¿verdad?... pero tú vas a decirle a papa Charlie que no se enoje… gracias mama Renee mi manita y yo te queremos mucho…- colgó- papi vamos a comer pasta…- sus sonrisas podían iluminar mi existencia.

Pero había un problema yo no conocía muy bien aquí -no sé dónde queda el restaurant galán…-

-tía jane pada no pedese pone la didecion allí y llega fácil- Nessie apunto al GPS que estaba ene l tablero a ellos no se les escapaba nada.

Maneje como indico el GPS y llegamos el local era hogareño-bienvenidos… se les había extrañado… - saludo con familiaridad una mujer mayor, muy simpática y risueña al parecer venían muy seguido- ahorita les traigo sus pastas especiales… ustedes que van a querer…-la verdad si pasto me daban me lo comía solo por estar con ellos.

-creo que esta vez cenaremos todos lo mismo solo que añádeles un plato de verduras sazonadas para cada uno y de postre…-se apuro a contestar bella

-ese déjamelo a mí…- interrumpió la mesera con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a los niños

Nessie le pidió prestado el móvil a bella al parecer le gustaba jugar con él y yo le preste el mío a Rob ganándome una gran sonrisa de su parte. Pero no tenía ni quince minutos hablando cuando sonó… y mi galancito contesto muy formal pero no conté con qué las personas que llamaban a mi móvil no sabían de su existencia.

-¿diga?...si es de él… soy su hijo… bueno, bueno…- me miro con ojos tristes haciendo que me golpeara mentalmente- papi me colgaron… la señora dijo que quería hablar contigo y que no estaba para bromas… ¿Por qué dijo eso papi?

Eso me puso entre la espada y la pared la mente se me puso en blanco y me puse bastante nervioso no quería que pensara que los estaba negando-pues veras...

-hijos, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que su papi estaba lejos y que no tenía como comunicarse conmigo?- intervino bella haciendo que el aire llegara a mis pulmones…- bueno, pues cuando su papi se fue el no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que nos encontramos antes de que viniera para curar a Nessie…

-¿entonces tu no sabías que eras nuestro papa?- los ojos de Rob estaban un poco cristalinos.

-no galán, hasta que a tu mami un angelito le dijo donde estaba yo y fue a buscarme para decirme que tenía dos hijos muy guapos que querían conocer a su papi…- revolví su cabello ganándome una enorme sonrisa

-aquí esta su orden, buen provecho...- la mesera dejo todo en la mesa y se fue

- mami me llevas al baño pod favod…-Nessie tenía una miradita picara.

-claro que si mi amor…-bella se quiso levantar y tal como me educaron me levante y retire su silla

Mientras ellas estaban en el baño aproveche para hablar por teléfono…

-Edward, ¿Qué estas pensando?... no hablas, no vienes, tuviste el móvil apagado por des semanas, y solamente llamas a Lizzy para decirle que estas bien…

-hola mama…

-nada de hola mama y luego me contesta un niño diciendo que es tu hijo ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?, puedo esperar eso de tus hermanos pero no de ti.

-mama por favor permíteme explicarte…

-mira solo te llamaba para decirte que Lizzy está resfriada y no quiere que la revise Carlisle ni que la lleven al hospital ya tiene una semana así…

-comunícame con ella…-espere hasta que oí la voz ronca por la gripe de Lizzy

-no le hagas caso a tu mama sabes que es una exagerada…

-hola hermosa yo también te extraño, pero no te escucho bien…

-no me salgas con la misma cantaleta que tu padre

- no es cantaleta hermosa es porque te amo y si me faltas tú también…- se me quebró la voz al recordar a mi abuelo

-no digas cosas Edward además es lo más natural del mundo para morir nacemos…

-pero recuerda que me prometiste enseñar a cocinar a la mujer con la que me casara, y me dijiste que querías conocer a mis hijos…

-pero al paso que vas seré una momia para entonces…

-podrías sorprenderte hermosa…- mire a Rob que estaba atento a lo que decía.

-eso espero… ¿estás con alguien?

-sip. Con dos chicas hermosas y un galán, te prometo que te los presentare luego pero debes de cuidarte, una de las chicas tiene bajas las defensas y no me gustaría que enfermara también…-sonreí al imaginar la cara de mi peque.

-tanto te interesa…

-demasiado abuela, te podría asegurar que la amo…

-¿en serio?

-si, es más de lo que pude imaginar…

-En ese caso te dejo tengo que ir al hospital a que me quiten este resfriado…

-cuídate hermosa…

-tú también hijo te quiero.

Colgué y mire a mi hijo que me miraba con ojos interrogantes- es tu bisabuela Elizabeth, cuando la conozcas te va a amar…

-¿es como la abuela Merie?

-creo que si... pero no digas nada que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- si papi…

Bella vino y me pidió la valija con la ropa al parecer Nessie ocupaba algo, fui rápidamente por ella, mientras la mesera se quedaba con Rob y bella volvía al baño per cuando volví ya habían regresado comimos riéndonos de las caras de Rob y Nessie. Todo estuvo delicioso.

Al volver a casa la manta era diferente ahora también tenía mi nombre y sonreí sabia que algo tuvieron que ver con eso Nessie y Rob ¿Cómo? No se pero casi lo podía asegurar.

Y como lo sospeche al parecer Nessie le hablo a jane para que lo cambiara, cada segundo amaba mas a mis hijos…

No sé si era mi imaginación pero el ambiente en la casa se sentía tenso, por lo menos la cara de Charlie me decía que era una persona no bienvenida.

-hasta que llegan, ya había pensado que los tenias secuestrados Edward…-dijo Renee guiñándonos el ojo de forma cómplice…

-no haría eso Renee… por lo menos te avisaría para que no nos esperaras- le seguí la broma

-mami tengo sueño… -dijo Reneesme con un bostezo….sabia que aun necesitaba reposo por lo menos unos días mas para recuperarse por completo

-vamos te llevo a tu cuarto…-pero no quiso irse con bella sino que tendió sus manitas hacia mi…

-quiedo que me lleve mi papi…- la tome en un brazo y en el otro a Rob

-guíame yo te sigo…-le dije a bella

-¿papi podemos dormir juntos los cuarto en el cuarto de ustedes?- creo que ms hijos creían que bella y yo dormiríamos juntos pero no supe que contestar para no crear conflicto.

-eeee- le hice gestos con la cara a bella para que me ayudara…

-Rob tu papi y yo no estamos en el mismo cuarto…-contesto bella con ternura

-¿porque?… los papis duermen juntos….-creo que no será tan fácil convencerlos.

-y los novios también duedmen juntos como tío Alec y tía jane…-y menos si parece que se pusieran de acuerdo.

-bien, entonces dormiremos los cuatro en mi cuarto…- creo que bella no les puede negar nada tampoco.

No acostamos bella y yo en las orillas y los niños en l centro Nessie se acurruco con su mama y se durmió enseguida, bella la asegundo pero Rob no tenia sueño…

-papi ¿te gustan los coches?..

- mucho en casa de mi abuela e Londres tengo una colección…

-yo también tengo una en mi cuarto… mañana te la enseño…

- me encantaría verla…

-¿Londres está muy lejos?

-si galán, está cruzando el océano atlántico.

-wow ¿tu vivista allá?

-si, hace tres años después de conocer a tu mami me avisaron que mi abuelo Anthony estaba enfermo y nos fuimos, y me quede allá…

-¿tu cuidaste a la abuela Lizzy?

-si, y también estudie…

Bostezo- ya me dio sueño papi…

-duerme campeón… y o también dormiré contigo…

Caí profundo lamente dormido, completamente agotado, desperté y los niños ya no estaban bella se pego a mi poniendo la cabeza en mi pecho… yo la rodee con mi brazo y me dormí sintiendo su calidez….

Me despertó el ruido de la ducha, bella no estaba así que supuse que sería ella… mantuve los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su aroma que desprendían las almohadas…

Salió del baño con un pijama que provoco que mi amigo de abajo se pusiera tieso de la emoción, era pequeña apenas si tapaba su trasero y la blusa de tiritas llegaba al ras de la cinturilla del short provocando que con cualquier movimiento se viera su muy acariciable piel del abdomen se recargo en la puerta viendo fijamente a la cama… cuando se me hizo mucho tiempo que no se movía…

-te quedan bien los ositos- mi voz salió ronca por la excitación

Pensé que estabas dormido- su voz también denotaba que estaba algo excitada, se podía sentir en el ambiente que la temperatura había subido algunos grados

-desperté cuando escuche el ruido de la ducha…-le dije y me senté en la cama- creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera al otro cuarto...- deseaba que me dijera "no te vaya quédate conmigo"

-si te vas, los niños se molestaran acostumbran venir a acostarse conmigo cuando se levantan y son muy madrugadores…- no era lo que quería escucha pero era algo.

-entonces ven y acuéstate o piensas quedarte toda la noche allí- sonreí se miraba algo nerviosa.

… bella, relájate… si no estás cómoda puedo ir al otro cuarto y volver- estaba derecha como estatua hasta perecía que evitaba respirar.

-no, es solo que…- se mordió el labio, de una forma que estuve a punto de saltar sobre ella como un puma a su presa, se miraba endemoniadamente sexi, con mi auto control al limite extendí mi mano y libere ese besable labio de su prisión.

-no hagas eso,- mi respiración estaba agitada por la misma excitación

-lo siento es que estoy nerviosa- lo menos que quería yo era incomodarla

-en serio bella si te incomoda, yo puedo irme al otro cuarto, dime a qué horas se levantan Rob y Nessie yo pongo la alarma antes y vengo…-eso dije con mis labios pero con mis ojos le suplique que me permitiera quedarme.

-no es necesario- se acomodo, pero muy a la orilla de la cama por un lado que bueno, pero yo debería hace algo con el problema que tenia entre las piernas…

-¿puedo darme una ducha?- muy pero muy fría…

-claro las toallas están en el mueble- señalo la puerta del baño

El agua helada me hizo pegar un salto y me quede allí hasta que mi excitación bajo por completo, cuando volví bella estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla pero mi yo perverso pensé en acostarme y jalarla hacia mí para dormir abrazados, aproveche que ya estaba dormida y me quede solo en bóxer, yo acostumbraba dormir desnudo así que algo era algo. Pero en cuanto me acosté ella se giro y sonó en el piso… corrí a ayudarla se quejo de dolor en la espalda y la cadera, fui a buscar algo al botiquín del baño y la acomode bocabajo

No podía extender bien la pomada y le ayude a quitase la blusa… su piel tan suave… me hizo excitarme de nuevo y si a eso sumamos los gemidos de placer que hacia por el masaje… mi pobre amigo estaba a punto de vaciarse como puberto

-mmm Edward si…

-¿te gusta?- mi voz sonaba ronca, pero qué demonios me tenía a mil

-si…mmm… que rico…mas fuerte…mmm…si….así…

-oh bella tu piel es tan suave…. Como la seda….-no me había dado cuenta que más que masaje estaba empezando a acariciarla...

- oh Edward mas…si… ah…me encanta…

-muévete un poco para alcanzar mejor- se ladeo un poco para que le sobara la cadera y me dejo ver su pecho, me voltee inmediatamente para otro lado, porque sino la tomaría como poseso…ella jadeo de dolor cuando toque el punto exacto donde había recibido el golpe…

-tranquila…ahorita se pasa…-puse pomada de forma generosa, al tener anestesia hizo que se le parara el dolor luego pero yo no quería dejar de tocar su piel así que baje mis manos a sus muslos, bajando hasta sus delicados pies, subí de nuevo poniéndome a horcadas sobre sus muslos…

- mmm… mas a la derecha….mmm… si….

-bella…- me estaba matando con sus gemidos

-Edward si así…mmm… me encanta

Pero un portazo nos hizo movernos de forma brusca y caer al piso ahora fui yo el que recibí el golpe, ella cayó sobre mi muy despierto amigo asiéndome gemir vergonzosamente…

En ese momento todo fue un caos, Charlie comenzó a gritarle a bella, la vedad no entendí bien que aun estaba en shock, no me pueden culpa mi sangre estaba en mi cabeza pero no precisamente la de pensar… un golpe me hizo reaccionar…

¡Le había pegado! ¡Podía ser muy su padre pero no tenía derecho a golpearla!

Antes de que soltara un segundo golpe, logre reaccionar y llegar a ellos a una velocidad que ni yo creí tener deteniendo la mano de un muy enfurecido Charlie.

-no se atreva a tocarla de nuevo… y nos vamos pero con nuestros hijos…- la rabia fluía por mi cuerpo como lava ardiendo y no tolerara que tratara a bella así ni una vez más.

-tú no eres nadie para decidir por mis nietos…- me reclamo el muy…

-soy su padre y tanto ellos como bella se van conmigo…- tan fácil como eso Charlie y tu no pues hacer nada.

-hasta ahora eres su padre…. No me hagas reír… yo fui quien financio todos los gastos de su embarazo, de la supuesta inseminación… tú no eres nadie….- me estrego en la cara, no fui nadie en el pasado pero ahora estaba aquí para ellos y si todo era por el dinero que pago yo podía pagarle hasta la risa, la fortuna de mi abuelo paso a mis manos puesto que Lizzy tenía su propio dinero…

-¿todo es por dinero?, bien-firme y feche un cheque pero no le puse cantidad-está en blanco ponle la cantidad que quieras, nosotros nos vamos… cámbiate bella, para ir por los niños

-¡ella no se lleva nada de esta casa!- el muy…. Si así lo quería no me importaba llevármela envuelta en una manta.

-ve por ellos bella…-estaba a punto de explorar y sabia que no sería bueno que ella estuviera presente

Salió pero estaba distraído viéndola y Charlie me dio u fuerte golpe en el estomago… y con la rabia que traía nos tramamos a golpes tal vez estaba mal de mi parte pero aunque mi consiente no había captado sus palabras mi subconsciente si y pasaban por m mente cada ofensa que le dijo a bella… Alec y Harry nos separaron tome mi ropa y me la puse, tome la pequeña maleta y fui a esperar a bella, no hubo palabras…

Pero le había dejado claro a Charlie que no permitiría que le faltara al respeto a mi familia, porque eso son mi, bella y mis hijos.

Bella salió, con ropa que al parece le dio jane, también traía una pequeña maleta, tome a Nessie de los brazos de jane, ella me hizo señas de que afuera nos esperaba un taxi…

Subimos y le dije el nombre del único hotel que conocía aquí, donde había estado más de tres años antes. Pedí una suite familiar, que constaba de una pequeña salita de estar y dos recamaras…

Acostamos a los niños en su cama y nosotros nos fuimos a la recamara de nosotros _que bien sonaba es espera becarlo por mucho tiempo_.

-¿me puedes explicar que paso allá?- la furia todavía bullía en mis venas…

-aun me pregunto lo mismo…- susurro en tono cansado

-porque tu papa te tacho de mentirosa y dijo que nos habíamos visto en el hotel...-apenas estaba procesando las palabras de Charlie.

-permíteme contarte todo…-suspiro- después de hacerme la inseminación y confirmar el embarazo, mi papa me dijo que mintiera, porque conociendo a René preferiría dejarse morir que permitir que yo hiciera algo así, me recomendó que le dijera que me había acostado con uno de los que había venido a la convención de cardiología…

-y yo estuve aquí en esa convención…- recordé el viaje hecho por toda la familia.

-si, pero mi mama dice que soy un libro abierto fácil de leer y sabe perfectamente cuando le miento… entonces jane me ayudo a crear una historia creíble mitas verdad para que no se me hiciera tan difícil y Renee no me descubriera.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-ese día, cuando me hice la inseminación si estuve en el hotel con jane, cuando Salí de la clínica me sentía ahogada de tantas cosas que habían pasado, la llame y dijo que nos veríamos en el restaurant… después fuimos a casa…ese pedazo de verdad lo mesclamos con otro más antiguo para darle credibilidad le dijimos a Renee que había venido aquí para acompañar a jane que estaba aburrida, ella me hizo beber, yo no tolero el alcohol y bueno que conocí a alguien y estaba embotada con el alcohol y me acosté con él, que él se había ido y que yo había perdido su número…-parecía estarce ahogando cuando hablaba pero no la interrumpí necesitaba saber

-ese día estuve aquí, en el restaurant, mi mama nos aviso de que el abuelo Anthony estaba enfermo y que necesitábamos irnos… estuve tres años allá y hace unos meses mi papa me llamo para que trabajara con él en el hospital de forks.- le explique aunque no estoy seguro de que me escuchara.

- te juro que es verdad Edward, yo jamás tuve novio, pareja nada, pero sabía que si Renee se enteraba que me había sometido al tratamiento para poder ayudarla a ella era capaz de dejarse morir y no quería eso…- sus sollozos eran más ahogados y el desespero en su voz me estremeció.

Ella se derrumbo, yo solo me limite a abrazarla y consolarla, la recosté en la cama y yo junto con ella, se durmió y me venció el sueño a mi también… soñaba con su familia en una casa grande... correteando por todo el jardín… el timbre del teléfono lo despertó tomándolo inmediatamente.

-diga- aun estaba un poco dormido

-Edward me podrías explicar lo que dice tu madre.

-estoy bien…

-no me evadas la respuesta Edward sabes que no me gustan los secretos…

-no te lo puedo decir por teléfono- era algo que quería que viera… casi podía ver su cara de sorpresa.

-no me quieres ya… deje de ser tu Lizzy ¿verdad?- cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy chantajista.

-claro que te quiero…

-entonces me vas a contar…

-Sabes que si- reí por su tono de voz.

-estoy sentada comienza a hablar… o es que te vas a ir i me vas a dejar aquí, sabes que solo me vine por ti…

-te prometo que no te vuelvo a abandonar…

-¿volverás pronto?

-luego voy para allá…

-¿seguro? Mira que me tienes preocupada con tanto misterio…

-te compensare te lo prometo- y baya recompensa sus dos soñados bisnietos para consentir.

- te dije que te divirtieras pero espero que no hayas vuelto a andar de picaflor eh…

-no, no volví a las andadas…

-eso espero Edward

-cuídate hermosa…

-cuídate hijo, te amo…

-yo también te amo, un beso Bye.

En cuanto despertara bella la invitaría par irnos a forks, tal vez comprar una casa, podía trabajar junto a mí en el hospital y Lizzy y Esme podían cuidar a los niños… formando castillos en el aire me quede dormido...

De pronto me dio mucho frio y busque el cuerpo de bella para sentir su calor pero no estaba…

Fui a la habitación de los niños y estaba vacía, un gran vacío ocupo el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón…

-recepción ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- habla el señor Cullen, mi esposa y mis hijos no están ¿los vieron salir del hotel?

-si señor hará eso de dos horas, subieron a un taxi y se fueron…

-dejaron algún recado…-cada vez me faltaba más el aire…

-no señor…

Colgué sin siquiera darle las gracias…_qué diablos paso… _ casi arranque el cabello de mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución… repase todo lo sucedido y nada indicaba una razón para que me dejara así y se llevara a los niños, mis hijos…

-¡MALDITA SEA BELLA! ¿Por qué LO HICISTE?

Confieso que llore de rabia, de frustración, de dolor parecía que me habían arrancado el corazón de tajo y sin anestesia el vacio en mi pecho era insoportable y llore, llore hasta la inconsciencia, no creía que existiera un dolor tan grande… el perder a mi abuelo me dolió mucho pero perder a mis hijos, la incertidumbre de no saber que pasara…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que mi móvil me saco de mi letargo…

No conocía el numero -¿diga?

-gracias a Dios que contestas Edward desde ayer estoy marcando el móvil de bella y no contesta tuve que sobornar en el hospital para conseguir tu numero…

-¿jane?

-no el hada madrina claro que soy jane me podrías pasar a bella por favor…

-no está…

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Salió con los niños?

-no está, se fue…

-¿a qué te refieres con que se fue?

-estaba dormido y cuando desperté n había rastro de ellos…

-no entiendo Edward ella nunca ha actuado así…

-yo menos jane, pero te aseguro que me estoy muriendo sin mis hijos…

-¿paso algo más de lo que paso en casa de Charlie?

-solo me conto lo que paso, con todo eso de la inseminación, la mentira que le dijeron a Renee, y lloro hasta dormirse…

-no paso nada mas haz memoria…

-bueno mientras ella estaba dormida y recibí una llamada de mi abuela…

-¿es todo?

-si es todo…

-mira mi amiga toda su vida ha estado bajo estrés, no quiero pensarlo y si tuvo una crisis nerviosa…

-Dios no, ni siquiera lo digas… jane me estoy volviendo loco…

-quisiera ayudarte Edward per no sé como…

-¿conoces alguna persona con la que se pudo haber ido…? Rob me hablo de una abuela Merie...

-cierto deja le marco y luego te aviso…

Espere a que me volviera a marcar cosa que hizo en un par de minutos…

-Edward no esta allá… lo siento…

-yo mas jane… ¿sabes de algún investigador privado que nos pueda ayudar a buscarla?

-con mi suegra trabaja un Jasón Jenks dicen que es bueno…

-llámalo por favor lo veo en el restaurant del hotel…

-si genio ¿Cuál hotel?

Le di el nombre del hotel me di una breve ducha y me puse la ropa que traía limpia en la maleta…

Al llegar al restaurant ya me estaba esperando...

-señor Cullen…

-señor Jenks imagino…

-correcto ¿a quién quiere buscar?- me gusto que fuera directo al grano

-a Isabella Swan y dos niños Robert y Reneesme Swan, mis hijos…

-¿tiene alguna foto?

-tengo las que les saque con mi móvil….

-bien, mándemelas a este correo… y en veinticuatro horas le traigo noticias…

-espero que sean favorables…

-hasta pronto señor Cullen…

Salió y yo me quede allí mirando a la nada, volví a mi cuarto no podía hacer nada prefería estar localizable e inconscientemente no me quería mover de aquí con la esperanza de que volvieran

Ya tenía tres días encerrado en el maldito cuarto de hotel, m mantenía en contacto con jane y Jenks para saber si sabían algo, aquí me había quedado por órdenes del investigador por si regresaba, se estaba manejando por la teoría de jane acerca de una crisis nerviosa…

Mi móvil sonó esperaba que fuera cualquiera de ellos pero el numero era desconocido…

-¿diga?

-¿papi? Eres tú….

_**Les puedo adelantar que el próximo capitulo es Rob y Reneesme pov… creo que será divertido…**_

_**Reviews, alertas, favoritos y todos los que se toman su tiempo por pasar por esta historia muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias…de todo corazón… **_

_**Sus reviews los tengo rete leídos creo que ya los desgaste…jajajajajajajajaja**_

_**Si quieren comentarme algo de la historia…estaré más que encantada de leerles…. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto….**_


	11. Chapter 11 tengo papi

ROBERT POV

-pásame uno dojo manito- mi hermana y yo estábamos en el parque con nana Sue, hoy cumplíamos tres años, tío Alec y tía jane prometieron llevarnos al parque de diversiones y yo quería subirme a los coches chocones, pero en este momento miraba un papa jugando con su hijo al futbol, mama nunca habla de papa… ¿tenemos uno? Yo creo que si porque todos los niños deben de tener un papa.

-dob, te hiciste soldo te digo que me pases uno dojo- Nessie me miraba enojada, arrugando la frente como mi mami.

-ten y no estoy sordo estaba mirando algo…- suspire ¿Cómo se sentiría tener papa?

-ya se lo que midabas dob yo también quiedo un papi-la mirada se le puso triste, ¿Por qué nosotros no teníamos uno?

-¡ey tu el niño que no tiene papa!- ese niño siempre que veníamos al parque nos molestaba- pásame el balón- no lo haría después de que se burlo de nosotros

-ven por el si quieres- me encogí de hombros y seguí jugando con Nessie.

-hay si, tengo que jugar con mi hermana porque no tengo un papa que juegue conmigo…- siguió burlándose

-si tengo papa y esta trabajando lejos…- mis manos estaban apretadas

-no es verdad mi tía Kim dijo que tu mama era una… una palabra que empieza con p y así se les dice a las señoras que tienen hijos sin papa…

Le di un empujón- no digas eso de mi mami, ella es mejor que la tuya…

Nana Sue llego y nos llevo a casa, yo tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, mi hermanita ya estaba llorando y yo como hombre debería cuidarla y no dejar que me vea llorar, así dice papa Charlie…

-dob, tengo sueño…

-Nessie, le voy a decir a mi mami que te estas quedando dormida en todos lados

-no dob, mami me va a llevad con la dotoda fea y no quiedo…

-parece bruja ¿verdad?

-sip…

-niños a ducharse porque falta poco para que vengan mama y sus tíos para llevarlos a pasear…

Nana me dio un baño bien rico con agua calientita, y mientas bañaba a Nessie acomode los coches que me había regalado tata Harry en la mañana.

-ya estas viendo los cados dob ¿no re cansas?

-¿tu crees que a papa le gusten los autos….?

-no se ¿podque no le pdegtamos a mami…?

-si, vamos a hablarle por teléfono… y hasta le podemos pedir que nos diga algo de papa como regalo de cumpleaños, puede que hasta podamos hablar teléfono sin el.

Cuidamos que nana Sue no nos viera y marque, pero deje que hablara primero mi hermana

-¿mama?... ¿ya vienes?... vedad que es nuesto cumpleaños… ¿te puedo pedid un degalo muy especial?...

Le quite el teléfono se estaba tardando mucho y yo quería hablar con mi mami…

-¿mami?

-si dime pequeño- me gustaba la voz de mi mami...

- verdad que me quieres muchototote

- si mi amor los amo muchototote…- ya lo sabia pero me gusta que me lo diga

-¿si te pido algo me lo traerás?

-si puedo claro que si…- estaba a punto de decirle pero llego nana Sue y me quito el teléfono… esperaríamos a que llegara de todos modos no faltaba mucho…

-niña, malamente enseñaste a marcarte, quieren estarlo haciendo cada rato…

Nana Sue se quedo hablando y nosotros nos fuimos al cuarto a ver la tele… bueno yo a ver la tele pero mi hermana se la paso brincando de aquí para allá… no se porque no le gustaban los autos…

-dob... mejod pon doda...

-eso es para niños Nessie…

-ahhh…. Tonto somos niños…

-pero yo soy un niño grande…

-nop… edes un niño igual que yo

-pero a mi no me gusta eso…

No seguimos discutiendo porque oímos el auto de mami y bajamos para recibirla…

Le dimos un gran abrazo y u beso

-yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlos mis amores, pero si siguen hablando a la vez no voy a saber que quieren decirme...-mami nos conocía muy bien

-mami, nana Sue nos llevo al padque- hablo mi hermana.

-y estábamos jugando muy a gusto con nuestros legos, hicimos un castillo- seguí yo.

-unos niños que siempe juegan allí se nos acecadon

-y se burlaron de nosotros porque no tenemos papa...-yo no quería llorar pero tenia algo atorado en la garganta, eso que se te hace cuando tienes ganas de llorar

-¿vedad que si tenemos papa mami?-Nessie estaba ya llorando

- si mis amores tienen papa pero él vive muuuuuy lejos…-los ojos de mi mami estaban tristes y me dieron mas ganas de llorar no me gustaba ver a mi mami triste…

-pedo no nos habla pod teléfono como papa chalie cando se va lejos…- papa Charlie cada vez que salía nos hablaba para desearnos buenas noches.

- ni tenemos una foto… ¿Por qué mami? – si tuviera una foto podía enseñársela a los niños que se burlan de nosotros…

-oye campeón, entonces cambias a tu guapo papa Charlie por un señor que no conoces…-pobrecito mi papi Charlie estaba celoso.

- no papa Charlie pero tú eres mi abuelo y los niños tienen papa además de abuelo…-yo quería mucho a mi abuelito...per quería conocer a mi papi.

-ya dejen de hablar de eso, cuando llegue el momento conocerán a su papa…cuando el regrese a de su viaje… por ahora ¡nos vamos al parque de diversiones!

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritamos Nessie y yo además era nuestro cumpleaños y no teníamos que estar tristes…

Tío Alec se subió conmigo a muchos juegos mientras tía jane nos hacia espacio en la fila para los coches chocones.

-chicos, vamos es nuestro turno…- grito tía jane y corrí a subirme, mi mami se quedo con mi hermana viéndonos, ella no quisieron pasearse.

-yupiiiii- estaba emocionado persiguiendo el coche de tía jane…

El paseo duro poco y tío Alec pago para otra vez… y otra vez y tía jane dijo que si pagaba otra vez lo colgaría de las bolas, mi tío Alec puso cara de susto y dijo que era el ultimo no se que quiere decir eso pero cuando mama Renee amenaza a papa Charlie con eso también le hace caso… los grandes dicen puras cosas raras…

Cuando nos bajamos aun me reía de las caras de mis tíos pero entonces escuchamos la voz de mi mami que gritaba, traía a mi manita en los brazos toda aguadita, y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

Tío Alec me agarro en los brazos y corrimos chocando con la gente, manejaron muy recio, yo estaba llorando porque mi hermanita tenia sus ojitos cerrados y no se movía… ella se mueve mucho cuando esta dormida… además mami y tía jane también estaban llorando.

En el hospital nos mandaron a sentarnos mientras atendían a Nessie pero se tardaron mucho, yo sentía que mi corazoncito golpeaba fuerte mi pecho, pero no quería decir nada, mi mami solo lloraba en silencio, lagrimas y mas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, papa Charlie, nana Sue y mama René y tata Harry llegaron, pero mama ni les hizo caso ella miraba la pared… y yo también pero en la pared no había nada, no se porque mi mami no se aburría de hacerlo…

Al mucho rato tío Alec me dijo que nos iríamos a casa yo no quería pero me dijo que tía jane nos hablaría por teléfono cuando dijeran algo de Nessie.

Después volvimos porque nos sacaron sangre a todos… no sabia para que ero decían que era para que Nessie se aliviara.

En casa organizamos un campamento de chicos, pero me aburrí y me dormí, nadie tenia ganas de divertirse…

Paso mucho rato, se acabo ese día y quisieron hacer otra noche de chicos, que aburrido… pero no me queje, nadie me decía nada de Nessie y yo la extrañaba mucho, y a mi mami también.

Escuche que nana Sue platicar con mama Renee y me acerque…

-mama Renee ¿Cuándo va a venir Nessie?

-cariño ella tiene una enfermedad que necesita estar aislada

. Que es eso…

-es que necesita estar en un lugar solita y que nosotros no podemos pasar a verla…

- pero va a estar triste mama Renee a Nessie no le gusta estar solita- por eso estábamos e el mismo cuarto y no quisimos cuando mami dijo que decoraría un cuarto para mi solito.

-no esta sola tío Billy esta con ella…

-¿el doctor que te cura a ti?…pero ese es doctor de grandes…

-es un doctor que cura la enfermedad que tiene tu hermana...

- y como la va a curar…

-bueno necesita un pedacito que alguien le de para que se lo pongan a ella…

-yo le puedo dar un pedacito, mama Renee llévame con el doctor para decirle…

-no es tan fácil cariño… ¿recuerdas cuando nos sacaron sangre?

-sip, yo no llore porque soy un hombre…-pero si me dieron ganas, el piquete me dolió mucho

- bueno pues examinaron la sangre para ver el pedacito de quien ayudaba a tu hermana y nosotros no podemos…

-¿entonces no se va a aliviar?

-claro que si cariño, tu mami encontró a alguien…

Reí emocionado, nana Sue me puso mi traje favorito y desee tener a mi angelito para pedirle otra vez por mi hermana…

Cuando llegamos al hospital mami estaba allí, mirando la pared… pero ya no se me hizo raro, jugué un poco con tío Alec y con papa Charlie, pero mejor preferí sentarme con mi mami, me senté en sus piernas y voltee para todos lados, estábamos todos menos Nessie ¿Quién estaba dándole el pedacito?

-mami…- ella me podía decir

-dime mi amor…

-¿Quién le esta dando un pedacito a mi mamita?

-tu papi- ¡mi papi! Sentí que mi corazoncito se saldría de lo fuerte que estaba golpeando

-oíste tía jane, te dije que mi angelito me escucharía…

-claro que si cosita…- así me decía de cariño

-¿Qué le pediste a tu angelito?- pregunto mi mami

-dos cosas que mi manita se alivie y que mi papi venga…- eso se lo pedí desde el primer día que estuvimos en el hospital.

-que bueno Rob…déjame decirte que tu papi es muy guapo y tu te pareces mucho a él.-wow, sabia que si porque no me parecía ni a mis abuelos ni a mi mami.

-¿Cuándo veré a mi papi y a mi manita…? –ya estaba desesperado… mi papi estaba cerquita

-pronto mi amor…-pero yo quería verlo ya

Tío Billy vino - fue un éxito, solo falta esperar la aceptación de Nessie

-y mi papi…- a el le habían quitado un pedacito y debía estar malito también

-también esta muy bien campeón…pero deberán estar aislados un par de semanas… pero instale en su cuarto un teléfono y una televisión para que no se enfaden y por petición del señor Cullen estarán en el mismo cuarto…

-mi manita estará con papi…-me sentí triste porque yo quería verlo

-si, y nosotros contigo… y cuando salgan invitas a tu papi a un campamento, solo de hombres…- me dijo mi mami

-si, pero solo el y yo…- para contarle toda mi vida, el no me conocía.

-¿Dónde dejas papa Charlie y tío Alec?-pregunto papa Charlie celoso.

-porfis papa Charlie no te enojes…es la primera vez que tendré a mi papi conmigo…- ya podía imaginar todo lo que haríamos…

-lo que quieras campeón…- no estaba contento pero mama Renee le hizo la mirada y no le quedo de otra…

Todos los días me la pasaba aburrido, aunque todos se preocupaban por entretenerme, me hacia mucha falta Nessie...

Pasaron muchos días como mil hasta que mi mami me dijo que iríamos por papi y Nessie me bañe y me puse mi ropa favorita… me temblaban las piernas, ¿me querría? O me haría cara fea…

Nos paramos frente a una pueda y mami la abrió mire al señor que estaba sentado en la cama y corrí a abrazarlo… olía tan bien, sentí que me abrazo… wow se sentía muy bien tener un papi…

-te amo papi no te vallas otra vez…- mi corazoncito me dolería mucho se nos dejaba

-papi nos ama manito… el me dijo…-mi manita no decía mentiras…

Allí me quede, mi papi me acomodo par que estuviera sentado en sus piernas…

Yo quería tenerlo para siempre….

RENEESME POV

En nuestdo cumpleaños me enfedme, y estaba muy tdiste podque tío Billy me tenia solita, con el en un cuadto, tenia tele pedo yo quedia a mi hedmanito y a mi mami…

Me dijo que me iba a poned un pedacito de alguien que me quedia mucho pada que me aliviada…

A mi me dio mucho miedo, todos los señodes que estaban allí tenían unos godos y unas cosas tapándoles la cada, hasta tío Billy entonces me dio mucho sueño y me quede dodmida…

Cuando despedte tío Billy me dijo que al que me había dado un pedacito eda mi papi…

Mi camita estaba en el mismo cuadto pedo muy lejos le hice un bedinche y junto las camas… mi papi era el mas guapo del mundo… se padesia mucho a dob…

Pedo ya había soñado muchas veces que venia y cuando lo quedia tocad se iba…

Estide mi mano y tente su cada, estaba suavecita y calientita…

Abdio los ojos y me mido, tenia los ojos como nosotdos vede, yo soy gdande y ya se me los colodes…

-hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- me sondio y yo le sondei cdeo que mis cachetes se iban a hacer adugaditos como los de tata Harry

-me duele un poco, peo le dije a tío Billy que pegada las camas, pada poded tocadte… ¿te moleta?

-no hermosa, al contrario, me encanta…-mis cachetes se pusiedon calientitos

-tío Billy dijo que edas alguien muy especial pada mi… pedo yo ya se…

-¿ah, sí?- hizo una ceja pada adiba

-sip, tu edes mi papi… y mi angelito te tajo pada que yo no te enfedma…- toque mi angelito que estaba bajo la bata.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tu papi?- que chistoso

-podque te padeces a dob y tu pabello es como el mío.- los puse juntos para que lo viera - vez, yo escuche que mama Renee dijo que nosotdos nos padecíamos a nuesto papi…

-tienes razón, soy tu papi… ¿puedo darte un beso?

No quedia uno nomas-uno no mejod muchos- me abdazo y me beso muchototote haciéndome deid

Nos quedamos callados pedo yo no quedia dejad de vedlo, estaba con mi papi…

-¿podque no menias papi…?-me diedon ganas de llodad

-¿Qué te dice tu mami cuando le preguntas por mi?

-dice que tabas lejos y no tienes numedo de teléfono… ¿Por qué papi?... ¿no nos quiedes a dob y a mí?

Mi papito empezó a llodad y yo no quedia eso-¿papi? No tas tiste, Nessie te quiede mucho, ¿ya n nos vas a dejad vedad?

-no hermosa, nunca más… ¿me perdonas por no venir antes?- sondio y se midaba mas guapo

-sip… ¿tu quiedes a Nessie, dob y mami?

-los amo, no tienes idea cuanto…-me abdazo y me acuduque escuchando el tum, tum de su codazon me quede dodmida

Cuando despedte todavía estaba en los bdazos de mi papi que me vio y sondio-¿dormiste bien peque?

-¿podque dice peque?-se escuchaba dado, el toco mi fdente como dob.

-porque es como decirte pequeña y tu eres mi pequeña…

-sip…me gusta sed tu pequeña...-le di un beso- y dob ¿Cómo le vas a decid?

-aun no sé, no le he visto…

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente consentida?- bdinque cuando hablo tío Billy estaba viendo a mi papi ¿ya dije que es el papi mas guapo del mundo?

-muy bien tío Billy, mida él es mi papi…

-ya lo conocí… ¿sabías que tu papi te dio medula para que te alivies?

-¿Qué es me…me…eso?- eda una palabda dada.

-¿medula? Es algo que está dentro de los huesos y tu papi dio un pedacito de la de él para ponértela a ti- de eso eda el pedacito que me pusiedon

-Teno un pedacito tuyo papi…

-si peque…

-te quiedo papi-le di otdo beso quedia dadle muchos besos todos los besos del mundo- tío Billy, ¿mami y dob ya van a venid a vedme? Mi papi quiede ved a dob

-lo siento Nessie, aun debes estar aislada…-otda vez solita con tío Billy, yo quedia estad con mi papi y dob, id al padque pada que los niños viedan que tenia al papi mas guapo del mundo

-pedo yo quiedo ved a mi manito y a mi mamita, y a todos…-llode y mi papi me abdazo, yo quedia que también abdazada a dob.

-peque, estaremos tu y yo aquí el tiempo que tío Billy diga ¿sale?

-¿te vas a quedad comigo todo los días?- eso sedia muuuy bonito

-si peque, todos los días… tú y tu papi para que me cuentes todo lo que me perdí por estar lejos…

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- ya no estaba tdiste

-está dicho entonces… les voy a avisar a todos…- tío Billy se fue y me puse a pdeguntadle cosas a mi papi.

-papi, que tabajas tu?

-soy doctor…- wow mi papi es dotod…cuando sea gdande yo quiedo sed dotoda…

-wow, y a quien cedas ¿a todos?...

-si puedo atender a todos pero soy pediatra, ¿sabes que es pediatra?

-sipi, es el que cuda a los niños... ¿tú me vas a cudad? A mí no me gusta la dotoda que está aquí… tiene una disa fea…-y padece bduja pedo eso no le dije pada que no se enojada conmigo

-si tú quieres si….- me beso la cabeza y yo gdite

-¡siiiiiii!

-¿tienes papis?- si tenia papis yo tenia mas abuelos

-si, se llaman Carlisle y Esme…

-¿Esme?- le pdegunte

-si, así se llama mi mama…-saque mi angelito para enseñárselo

-mi mami dice que una vez que se enfedmo la ayudo una señoda que se llama así… y yo tengo su nombde y que ella le degalo mi angelito ese día…

-¿en serio?

-sipi… ¿quiede decir que tengo el nombde de tu mama? Viste papi tengo el nombde de mis dos abuelas…pedo que no te oiga mama Renee que le dije abuela podque no le gusta…nada mas a la abuela medie le podemos decid así… peo hace mucho que no la mido a ella no le gusta viajad le dan miedos los aviones…a mi si me gustan ¿a ti te gustan los aviones?

-si me gustan…

-yo quiedo volad en un avión… cuando estábamos chiquitos volamos pedo no me acuedo... ¿tú me llevadas a volad en un avión?

-si peque, en cuanto tu tío Billy diga que puedes viajar y tu mami pida permiso en el trabajo…

-no me uta que mi mami tabaje…

-¿Por qué peque?- me acode del dotod que mida dado a mi mami

-podque un seño feo la mida mucho, a mi no me gusta ni a dob.-mi papi hizo una cara chistosa como mueca pedo a el se le midaba guapo ¿ya dije que mi papi es el papi mas guapo del mundo?…

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos con tu mami?- mi mami eda muy tedca.

-si, ¿te vas a quedad con nosotdos?-no me impodta si mi mami tdabaja si mi mami esta con nosotdos.

-ya hablaremos de eso con Rob y tu mami…mejor cuéntame cosas de ti y de tu hermano…

Y le conté cuando cambiams el azúcar por la sal y papa chadlie nos escupió a todos on el café, también cuando nos escandimos y nana Sue no nos encontdaba, cuando pusimos una dana en la cama de tía jane… mi papi se deia y se deia…

Los días con mi papi fueron my divedtidos, aprendió las canciones de hi five y bailamos juntos también vimos mucho a doda y gditaba conmigo "zodo no te lo lleves, zodo no te lo lleves" y una vez que no le salió el baile dijo "oh dayos"y yo me dei de el.

Mi papi me conto que tenia una abuelita que se llamaba Elizabeth pero que le decían Lizzy de cadiño…

Y dos edmanos uno gdande que padece oso y que se llama Emmett y otdo que es su gemelo pedo que no se padecen podque tiene el cabello dubio y que se llama jasped…

Tío Billy nos visitaba todos los días y nos pdestaba el teléfono pada hablad pada la casa, yo les contaba lo que hacíamos mi papi, y quedia que dob lo vieda…

Pasado muchos días y tío Billy dijo que ya nos podíamos ir a casa y que mi mami vendlia pod nosotdos, nos entrdego una maleta con dopa pada los dos, mi papi me ayudo a duchdme y me puso la dopa, me peino el cabello pedo me lo dejo suelto dijo que podque lo tenia muy bonito, yo cdeo que eda podque no sabe haced coletas…

Estábamos viendo la tele cuando se abdio la puedta y dob entdo codiendo y abdazo a mi papi, los dos estaban yodando y yo también los abdace le dije a dob que mi papi nos quedia mucho…

Mire a mi mami que estaba en la puedta midandonos, le pdegunte si mi papi estaba guapo y cuando me contesto se le puso la cada doja… eda chistoso…

Lo que no me gusto fue que llegada la dotoda fea y le hicieda ojitos a mi papi además dijo algo de picad y no se que hizo enojad a mi papi y dijo que mi mami se paseaba con el dotod feo, invite a dob pada id con tío Billy, pada que mi mami y mi papi pudiedan platicad podque dice mama dene que los pdoblemas se hablan solos sin que nadie este…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- iug el dotod feo venia pod el pasillo...

-fuimos a ved a mi tío Billy- le conteste ya no quedia id lo que di aeda volved pod mi mami y mi papi pada que nos feudamos.

-ya te dieron de alta pensé que ya se habían ido...

-ya nos vamos solo venimos a despedirnos de tío Billy- le dijo dob y nos fuimos al cuarto de mami apdovechando que una enfedmeda le hablo…

Pedo nos quedamos en la puedta viendo que mi papi tenia abdazada a mi mami y ella no le hacia caso luego se dio la vuelta dijeron algo, sondiedon y pum me tape los ojos… se estaban dando un beso de novios…

Cuando se sepadadon dob los midaba con los ojos de balón de futbol- te dije que mi mami y mi papi si se quieden y no me cdeiste…- le dije a dob.

-ahora si te creo Nessie… ¿ya nos podemos ir antes de que venga…?-pero llego…

El dotod feo quiso llevad a mi mami a casa pedo dob y yo le dijimos que mi mami quedia a mi papi y que se iban a casad y que iban a tened bebes… eso quiedo yo… me dei de la cada de fuchi que hizo antes de idse… habed si así deja de molestad.

En la casa estaba un letdedo que mi mami dijo que decía "bienvenida a casa Nessie" a mi no me gusto yo quedia que dijera bienvenido a casa papi…

Dob y yo los convencimos de id al destaudant donde tdabaja mía miga ambed y como mi papi no sabia como llegad le dije el secdeto de tía jane...

En el destaudant le hice una tdampita a mi mami pada que me dejada sola en el baño con su teléfono…

-¿bella?

-no tía jane soy Nessie ¿puedes hacedme un favod?

-claro cosita…

_puedes poned el nombde de mi papi en el cadtel de la entdada quiedo que se ponga contento…

-si cosita, no te preocupes yo me encargo…

Colgué el teléfono y me lave las manos para que mi mami cdeyeda que use el baño…

La pasta y el postde estaban bien buenotes, y lo mejod fue que comimos como una familia mi papi, mi mami dob y yo…

Yo quedia eso pada siempde….

ROBERT POV

Cuando volvimos a casa del restaurant el cartel tenía más letras y mi mami dijo que tenia también el nombre de mi papi, Nessie tenia varios bostezos le faltaba poco para dormirse…

Entramos y papa Charlie tenia cara de enojado, mama René dijo algo chistoso que mi papi se rio, pero no duramos mucho allí nos fuimos a acostar…

Los cuatro estábamos en la cama de mi mami Nessie y ella se durmieron y mi papi me conto que le gustaban mucho los coches y que también los coleccionaba pero los de el estaban muuuy lejos…

Me quede dormido, pero al ratito Reneesme me despertó, nos fuimos al cuarto…

-manito ¿Quién hablo cuando contestaste el teléfono de papi?

-una señoda me dijo Edward y cuando le dije que eda su hijo dijo que no estaba pada bromas y que haya se las arreglaría con m papi…

-wow, tu cdees que sea una novia que tenga allá lejos en donde estaba…

-no se pedo n vamos a dejad que se valla otda vez

-si, viste la cada de papa chadlie cuando llegamos…-

- sip pero si corre a mi papi yo me voy con el

-yo también…

-me gustaría que se casaran- casi podía ver la boda de mi papi y mi mami

-si a mi también…

Nos dormimos otra vez… cuando desperté estaba en un lugar desconocido, no era nuestro cuarto, mami nos saco de allí y estaba llorando, luego nos llevo a una tienda y compro ropa para mi hermana y para mi, nos cambio y nos llevo a un edificio grande y se miraban muchos aviones

Hablo por teléfono con alguien y luego compro tres boletos, nos sentamos a esperar yo solo la miraba pero no entendía…

-mami… ¿Por qué papi no viene con nosotros?

-si mami, ¿podque mi papi no viene?-pregunto Nessie.

-el nos alcanzara allá, tuvo que hacer algo…

-¿Por qué lloras mami? ¿Estas enfedma?- mi hermana limpio las lagrimas con su manita y vi que tenia la mejilla roja

-si está enferma manita mira tiene su mejilla roja ¿te golpeaste mami?- señale donde se miraba lo rojo

-manito vamos a darle muchos besitos a mami pada que se le quite el dolod-. Le llenamos la cara de besos, pero los ojos de mi mami estaban muy tristes

-_pasajeros con destino a nueva york favor de abordar por la puerta cinco…_

- vamos hijos ese es nuestro vuelo…- ¿nos iríamos sin mi papi?

-pedo yo quedia que papi vinieda con nosotdos…-mi manita quería llorar y yo también

-no te preocupes Nessie papi nos va a buscar allá ¿verdad mami?- yo quería saber

-si cariño cuando se desocupe nos buscara allá…

No le creí, mi mami no sabia mentir pero si le preguntaba iba a mentir de nuevo, la señorita que cuidaba a la gente se porto muy bien con nosotros nos dio muchas y dijo que e recordábamos a su hijo…

Cuando bajamos del avión y salimos estaba una señora muy chistosa que tenia un cartel rende con letras, y daba brinquitos una vez vi en la tele que lo hacían para identi… eso para que la persona que buscaban los viera...

Esa señora iba por nosotros… se miraba muy graciosa y nos dio permiso de llamarla duende. Ella nos llevo a donde vivía su casa era chiquita y tuvimos que subir por un elevador que rechinaba.

En un cuarto estaba ella y en otro mami con nosotros…

Ella nos quiso preparar pasta y la quemo, terminamos comiendo pizza… estaba buena pero yo prefiero la pasta como m papi…

Teníamos que hablar con el tal vez el nos diría que pasaba…

Mami se disculpo y dijo que saldría a comprar unas cosas duende se quedo cuidándonos…

-¿tienes novio?- me quede viendo a Nessie cuando le soltó la pregunta sin mas mientras mirábamos la tele

-sip, pero el vive lejos, cuando termine mi contrato donde trabajo me voy a ir con el…- suspiro y puso los ojos bien chistosos

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jasper Cullen…- Nessie y yo nos quedamos viendo luego ella tomo mi mano y me jalo para la cocina…

-ahorita venimos duende…

-no hagan travesuras…- se rio

-manito oíste tiene el mismo apellido que mi papi y además se llama igual que su hedmano…

- SIP… cdees que sea el mismo…

-vamos a pdeguntadle

Volvimos con el duende pero no pudimos preguntarle porque llego mi mami….

Esa noche nos dormimos, pero estuvimos cuidando que la duende no hablara de su novio, porque si mi mami estaba enojada con mi papi, pues no nos iba a dejar investigar…

-hijos, voy a llevar unos papeles ¿pueden quedarse con Alice?

- sip… y comeremos pizza

-¿desde cuando les gusta la pizza?

-desde que vimos a la duende cocinar…- mi mami sonrió pero sus ojos eran tristes…

Aprovechamos para seguir investigando…

-duende ¿tu novio es guapo?

-muuuy guapo, el mas guapo del mundo….

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-en el hospital de forks, junto con su hermano gemelo y su papa…

- worale ¿es doctor?

- se podría decir que si…

-¿su hedmano también?

- si el es pediatra…

-worale… y de casualidad se llama Edward

-si ¿Por qué?

-es que el atiende a Nessie

-pero ustedes viven en Phoenix…

-sip… y cuando se enfermo fue a verla… pero nadie sabe porque es su secreto

-¿Por qué?

-podque soy la mas bonita y le doy muchos besos y le dije que la dotoda en Phoenix eda fea…

-si no nos crees que viajo y es secreto háblale a tu novio…

-les voy a hace caso nomas porque tengo ganas de hablar con mi Jazzy…

- y pudele el numero de Edward mi hermana se olvido de una medicina y queremos preguntarle para comprarla…

-eso lo puede hacer su mama…

-¿ya viste como esta de tdiste? No quiedo que se ponga mas tdiste pod olvidadse de mi medicina….

-tienen razón su mami esta muy triste…

-háblale pues…

Marco una tecla en su móvil y lueguittito le contestaron

-hola mi amor… si oye y ahora que vaya si va a estar Edward para conocerlo al fin…. Y no dijo para donde iba…. Ah entiendo… por lo menos dame su numero para llamarlo…. ¿Cómo que para que? Pues para saludarlo presentarme al paso que vamos seremos abuelitos antes de conocernos…. Deja lo anoto- saco una libretita del cajón y anoto- gracias jazzy te amo…

-¿viste?

-si pero dice que aun no ha vuelto…

-tal vez tenga otros pacientes especiales… ahora márcale y me lo pasas…

-yo también le puedo decid es mi dotod…

-bien…-marco el numero y luego se lo paso a Nessie….

Esperaba que todo saliera bien y mi papi viniera pronto ya lo extdañaba…

RENEESME POV

Me temblaban mis piednitas si mami nos descubdia se iba a enojad…

-¿diga?

-¿papi?

-Nessie eres tu peque…

-si, podque no viniste…

-se me perdió la hoja con la dirección y el teléfono…

- tu y mami todo pieden…

-si peque, ¿me puedes dar la dirección?

-espedate tantito- le hice una seña a dob pada que dejada de entretened a la duende

-duende dice que necesita la didecion pada mandadla

Me la dijo y yo se la dije a mi papi… dijo que me amaba y a dob que nos mandaba muchos besos,

-entonces….

-seda nuestdo secdeto Alice…

-bien, solo espero no tener problemas con su mama…

-nosotdos no le didemos nada…

Cuando mami llego le dije que nos duchada pada estdenad la dopa que nos compdo y luego la mojamos en la el baño pada que se tuvieda que duchad también… cuando salió del cuadto ya cambiada sonó el timbde y ella abdio podque la duende había salido pod un compdomiso….

Allí estaba mi papi todo guapo codimos a abdazadlo y el nos abdazo y se puso a llodad…

- los amo tanto…

-nosotdos a ti papi…

-¿te quedaras?... quiero que estés con nosotros…

-para eso debo hablar con si mami…

-y para eso estoy yo aquí…- era tía jane- traigan sus chaquetas que nos iremos a hacer una pijamada…

Codimos pod las chaquetas besamos a mami y a papi… y nos fuimos con tía jane… pod el camino le pedí mucho a mi angelito que ayudada a papi y a mami pada que estuviedan juntos…

_**Espero de todo corazón que este pov de los chicos les haya gustado…**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews…. Me encanta saber lo que piensan… **_

_**Alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias chicas… espero no desilusionarlas…**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí, si quieren decirme algo saben que estaré encantada de leerles…**_

_**AVISO: el próximo capitulo tendrá lemmon , no se si les guste seria el primero que escriba… **_

_**Si no les gusta leer esas partes de la historia pero quieren saber que sucede en el capitulo señalare la parte donde esta el lemmon como con los flash back o los pondré en letra cursiva…**_

_**No quiero ofender a nadie por eso les aviso… gracias por todo**_

_**Nos leemos pronto… **_


	12. Chapter 12 vivir

"vivir"

EPOV

No podía creer que al otro lado de la línea estaba m hija con su vocecita dulce, volviéndome a la vida…

-Nessie eres tu peque…- mis ojos liberaron las lagrimas que creí no tener, pero esta vez de felicidad

-si, podque no viniste…- no le podía decir que su mama salió huyendo, y que yo ni siquiera abia donde estaban

-se me perdió la hoja con la dirección y el teléfono…- era lo más creíble que se me ocurrió

-tú y mami todo pieden- sonreí ate su regaño.

-si peque, ¿me puedes dar la dirección?- solo esperaba que supiera

-espedame tantito- oí que tapo la bocina y una voz que no era la de bella dictársela y ella lo repetía para mí.

-voy para allá mi amor te amo los amo dale muchos besos a tu hermano de mi parte y muchos besos para ti.

Llame inmediatamente a jane… ella también estaba muy angustiada… la pobre no pudo ir a trabajar porque los nervios no le permitían cumplir con su trabajo… verdaderamente ama a bella y los niños…

-¿Edward? ¿Ya te hablo Jenks? ¿Mi amiga y mis cositas están bien? ¿Dónde están? ¿Con quién? ¿En que se fueron? Contesta Edward no me tengas con la angustia…

-si me dejaras hablar ten la seguridad que ya te hubiera dicho que Nessie me hablo por teléfono y están en nueva york y en este momento estoy de salida para allá…

-etas muy equivocado si crees que saldrás tu solo… saldremos dúchate no quiero que vallas con mis cositas oliendo rayos yo me encargo de las reservaciones y nos vemos en el aeropuerto en una hora…

-si mi generala…

-ya anda no pierdas el tiempo.

Colgué y avente el móvil a la cama, me di cuenta de que no tenia ropa limpia y baje a la carrera y me compre algo que ponerme en la tienda del hotel me duche en tiempo record con agua fría para despabilarme y llame un taxi en lo que cancele la cuenta del hotel ya me estaba esperando en la puerta…

-al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible por favor…

-si señor…

Lo bueno que no me toco uno de esos que parlotea todo el camino, me dio tiempo de pensar y relajarme aunque sea un poco...

-llegamos señor…

Le pague susurré un gracias y entre disparado, jane estaba frente al mostrador recogiendo los boletos...

-hola, me esperaste mucho…- dio un brinco al oírme hablar

-no también voy llegando pero hice las reservas en media hora sale nuestro vuelo te advierto que el único lugar que había disponible es en clase turista…

-no me importa jane… no me importaría ir entre el equipaje si voy con mi bella y mis hijos…

-alto allí camarada… de donde le salió el mí a MI amiga, que yo sepa ustedes nada de nada…

-por ahora jane pero no parare hasta que sea Isabella Cullen…

-hasta eso que no suena mal pero conociendo lo testaruda que es…

- te aseguro que soy mas testarudo yo…

-Entonces suerte matador…

-nomas no me digas ole y todo va bien…

-oye no seas mal pensado… pero hasta eso que si cuentas con el apoyo de los niños… pobre amiga he…

_-pasajeros con destino a nueva york favor de abordar por la puerta cinco…_

- allá vamos…- sonreí cual idiota…

- a por ella matador…- siguió riéndose de mi jane…

Gracias al cielo nos toco juntos peo nos tuvimos que poner los audífonos con la música que hubiera porque la señora que se sentó con nosotros roncaba como tráiler con freno de motor…

Al bajar del avión parecía gelatina fuera del molde no dejaba de temblar, no sabía que decir, si debía disculparme o pedir que se disculpara, se me encogía el estomago de la emoción solo pensar en ver abrazar y besar a mis hijos me pone nervioso…solo tres días que me parecieron siglos, eternos…

-ya hombre veras que todo saldrá bien déjate ese cabello o sufrirás calvicie prematura…- jane sonreía, como no lo había hecho en estos días

-no puedo jane, ¿y si bella me da con las puertas en las narices? ¿Y si ya no quiere dejarme ver a mis hijos? ¿Y si no quiere tenerme cerca? ¿Y si…?

-ya hombre los y sis no funcionan más que para ponerte paranoico... anda que tenemos una fugitiva que detener…

Solo asentí, porque los y si seguían circulando por mi mente, dije la dirección al taxista…

- veras que todo saldrá bien Edward… esto solo fue algo que sucedería en algún momento toda su vida se centro en sus padres y después se sumaron sus hijos y el hecho de que Renee se enterara de que fue inseminada para que ella pudiera recibir las células madre y que Charlie la tratara de esa forma….

-no tenía derecho jane… por muy su padre que sea…

-lo se le dije que hablara con bella y no hiciera caso del anónimo que recibió pero se segó y ya ves… además los sonidos que se escuchaban en el pasillo eran bastante sugestivos…

-sobre eso- sonreí- te juro que no pasaba nada… yo me metí a la ducha y bella se durmió… dormiríamos juntos por petición de los niños… el caso es… que cuando Salí del baño estaba en bóxers de todas formas estaba dormida y no había metido ropa- no le iba a decir que pensaba dormir así- entonces ella estaba muy a la orilla se giro...

- sí y saludo al piso es muy común en ella…- rio jane acordándose imagino que de algunas veces que lo presencio.

-bueno pues se quejo de haberse golpeado la espalda y la cadera yo saque una pomada para el dolor del botiquín del baño y se la estaba poniendo…

-sí pero mi amiga estaba sin blusa…

-sobre eso, tú debes saber que la blusa dela pijama es muy pegadita y no podía ponerle bien la pomada por eso se la quito… y bueno sobe los ruidos… debes de saber lo que se siente un masaje…

-tienes razón… en fin todo este mal entendido lo único que logro fue que mi amiga explotara…

-espero que estén bien jane… en verdad me preocupa…

-ya estamos aquí y la ayudaremos en todo lo necesario…

-gracias por venir conmigo jane, en serio…

-oye si no vine por ti sino por mi amiga…

-por quien haya sido gracias…

-servidos, es ese edificio de allí…

Pague y nos acercamos el lugar no tenia portero… así que aprovechamos que una pareja iba saliendo para entrar nosotros…

Llegamos a la puerta y me quede en blanco mirándola fijamente…

-toca, no se va a abrir por arte de magia...

-lo sé jane…- suspire…

Toque y escachamos los pasos de alguien… esperamos un paso atrás… y allí estaba mi bella, tan hermosa recién duchada mis fosas nasales se llenaron de su olor y mis brazos picaron por abrazarla…

De pronto dos pares de brazos rodearon mis piernas, me agache para estar a su altura y los bese alternadamente….

-los amo tanto…- tanto que no cabía en mi pecho...

-nosotdos a ti papi…

-¿te quedaras?... quiero que estés con nosotros…- no podía prometerles nada… y eso me dolía como el infierno.

- para eso debo hablar con su mami…

-y para eso estoy yo aquí…- me había olvidado por completo de jane- traigan sus chaquetas que nos iremos a hacer una pijamada…

Mis hijos corrieron adentro y volvieron se despidieron de bella y de mi… se fueron con jane… yo quedé como estatua solo viéndola, tenía unas profundas ojeras y se miraba mas pálida… y cometió un pequeño error que mando al carajo toda mi cordura y auto control… se mordió el labio… ese simple gesto hizo rugir el monstro que llevo dentro y me abalance sobre ella y la bese…

_(Inicia +18 lea bajo su responsabilidad)_

_Si sabor su olor su calidez me llevaron al límite de la locura, no quería que se fuera de nuevo quería marcarla como mía para que todos supieran; el solo hecho de imaginarla haciendo su vida con alguien más me enfurecía…_

_En un principio no me respondió pero después rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos tomando en sus manos el cabello de mi nuca tirando de él acercándome más a ella… el beso era salvaje, demandante, posesivo de parte de ambos, nuestras lenguas luchaban sin tregua para dominar a la otra, pero el aire falto y tuve que dejarla respirar, baje mi boca por su barbilla y su cuello dando besos húmedos, disfrutando el sabor de su piel en mi boca mis manos no estaban quietas recorrían sis costados desde el busto hasta las caderas, metí las manos debajo de su blusa necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel mas que el mismísimo aire, mordí su clavícula ganándome un delicioso gemido de su parte haciéndome endurecer aun mas._

_Levante su blusa de manera lenta mientras mi lengua exploraba su boca saboreando su adictivo aliento y ella levanto los brazos permitiéndome el acceso a su piel… verla así solo con su sostén blanco casi me hace venirme en los pantalones como puberto inexperto tuve que usar mi imaginación para bajarme el nivel se excitación… piensa Edward Emmett en traje de baño de leopardo… y funciono… necesitaba ir despacio ella no era solo un polvo además era su primera vez, y aunque había sido madre no sabía lo que era la intimidad con un hombre… el ponerme a divagar sirvió para bajarme unos grados de temperatura, mis manos y boca no le daban tregua a su cuerpo explorando todo lo que estaba a su alcance… desabroche su sostén con manos temblorosas y ante mi saltaron esos montes níveos con sus rosados pezones erectos pudiendo a gritos mi boca, mi lengua, mis manos…_

_Abandone sus labios para bajar hasta llegar a su pecho y darle pequeños besos, ella solo gemía palabras incoherentes retorciéndose en mis brazos…_

_Por fin metí un pezón en mi boca y lo chupe, mordí, bese, lamí, saboree a mis anchas mientras el otro lo pellizcaba y rodaba con mis dedo, la tome de los glúteos y la hice rodear mis caderas con sus piernas lo que provoco que nuestros seos se rozaran haciéndonos jadear de placer… así me quedaba su pecho justo donde lo necesitaba, pase mi boca al otro pezón, ese botón rosado que exigía mi atención y le di la misma que a su compañero, bella no paraba de mover sus caderas contra mi dureza y gemía desesperadamente… no quería tomarla allí en medio de la sala sobre un mueble…_

_- tu cuarto- logre susurrar…- ella solo apunto una puerta y la lleve hacia allá, no supe si era la habitación correcta pero ya no había marcha atrás…_

_La recosté en la cama con cuidado, como si fuera del material más fácil, así la consideraba la persona más frágil del universo y continúe saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, baje mi boca repartiendo besos por su estomago, hasta llegar al borde de sus jeans, los desabroche y espere para ver si me dejaba continuar, ella alzo las caderas permitiendo ver esas pequeñas bragas blancas que hacían juego con el desaparecido sostén…. Emmett en traje de baño de leopardo., repetí en mi mente, calmándome o si no con solo la visión que tena frente a mi me correría de inmediato…_

_Baje por su pierna besando y mordiendo su piel, hasta llegar a su pie subí por el otro hasta llegar de nuevo a sus braguitas oliendo su excitación_

_- deliciosa… _

_-tome la cinturilla de las bragas y levanto nueva mente las caderas permitiéndome ver su depilado sexo brillante por su propia excitación, las saque por completo y abrí sus piernas exponiéndola de lleno ante mi…_

_Acerque mi nariz oliéndola, y luego con mi lengua delinee todo el contorno, ella gimió mas fuerte y movió sus caderas buscando su liberación, con mi lengua le di golpecitos lentos y medidos a su muy hinchado clítoris… haciéndola retorcerse aun mas…_

_-Edward, por favor…_

_-tranquila amor…_

_Mordí levemente ese botón de placer y metí un dedo en su intimidad sintiendo su estrechez, calor y humedad mi sexo brinco pidiendo ser el, bombee con mi dedo mientras con mi boca daba atención a ese nudo de nervios, uní un segundo dedo girando mi mano y dando en ese punto exacto donde exploto llenando mi mano y mi boca de sus deliciosos jugos, los cuales bebí como sediento hasta la última gota…volví a su rostro repartiendo besos por su estomago deteniéndome en sus pechos dándoles la debida atención a esas piedras rosadas que me llaman a perderme en ellas y por fin llegue a mi meta, sus labios deliciosos, en una fracción de segundo pensé que me rechazaría por tener su sabor en mi boca pero me sorprendió devolviéndome el beso con el mismo fervor.. Con manos temblorosas desabrocho los primeros botones de mi camisa y yo la arranque de un tirón ganándome su musical risa… el tener su piel en contacto con la mía me hizo sentir en cielo del placer y al mismo tiempo arder en el infierno del deseo..._

_Sus manos volvieron a mi cuello jalándome para besarme desesperadamente… y mis manos fueron a mis jeans, con mis propios pies me saque los zapatos y saque mis jeans rápidamente, su sexo y el mi estaban separados solamente por la fina tela de mis bóxers pero bella bajo sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ellos también, en todo el afán por deshacernos de mi ropa nuestras bocas estuvieron muy ocupadas saboreándonos y gimiendo…_

_-por favor…. Edward…_

_-por favor que amor…_

_-tú sabes… hazme tuya…_

_-tus deseos son ordenes…_

_Alinee mi sexo al suyo penetrándola de manera lenta, pausada sintiendo como poco a poco su estrecha cavidad se iba amoldando a mi intromisión, cuando estuve de lleno dentro de ella, me quede quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara, mientras que mi boca disfrutaba del placer de sus pechos, hasta que movió sus caderas invitándome a seguir, entonces Salí de ella y volví a entrar pero esta vez de golpe ganándome un grito de placer de su parte… me movía de forma pasada con embestidas precisas disfrutando y retrasando mi orgasmo hasta que ella llegara.._

_-Edward…amor…mas…_

_-mas que…dime….bella…_

_-mas rápido…_

_Entonces me deje llevar por mis instintos y la embestí con fuerza, sabía que no duraría mucho así que lleve mi mano a ese nudo de nervios, gire un poco las caderas buscando ese punto donde sabía que explotaría y así sucedió, con un grito de éxtasis se convulsionó en ms brazos… apretándome en medio de su orgasmo arrastrándome a mi junto con ella, explote de manera desmedida llenándola de mi; sintiendo como exprimía hasta la última gota de mi semen, mi orgasmo fue arrollador, como jamás pensé que sería, me deje caer sobre ella sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis temblorosos brazos…_

_Mire su rostro, transpirando, sonrosada y aun jadeando… su cabello desparramado por la almohada, y yo aun dentro de ella… no quería salir… pero debía hacerlo o colapsaría… me rodé a un lado y la atraje a mi besando sus labios de manera dulce y pausada…_

_**(Fin 18+)**_

Delinee su rostro con mis dedos sintiendo la calidez de su piel junto a la mía… suspiro...

-simplemente hermosa…

En cuanto dije eso se levanto de la cama con los ojos desorbitados, mirándome con asco, con desprecio haciéndome sentir la peor basura…

-¿Qué pasa bella?...

-por eso hui sabia que pasaría esto y no quería…- sus palabras fueron como si me hubieran tirado de la cima de una montaña sin ninguna protección, golpeándome con todas las salientes…

-¿no quería que…?...

-esto- nos señalo- nosotros no está bien… no debemos….

-¿Por qué, tu quieres yo quiero cual es el problema?

-el problema es que tú tienes una vida, donde yo no tengo lugar…

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- te escuche, cuando estábamos en el hotel, la llamaste hermosa y le dijiste que volverías… que arreglarías algo y que no la abandonarías… ¿fue la misma con la que hablaste cuando fui a buscarte por lo de Nessie?- entonces me cayo todo encima mi bella estaba celosa de Lizzy, no pude evitarlo y reí como histérico, tanta angustia por un estúpido malentendido…

-¡¿Qué diablos te causa tanta risa?!

-amor… -limpie las lagrimas que me salieron de tanto reír- la mujer con la que hablaba es mi abuela Lizzy… yo estoy con ella desde que murió mi abuelo y así le digo… hermosa

-no juegues conmigo Edward...- sollozo y yo fui a su lado y la abrace…

-no tengo porque jugar contigo bella es mas…- busque mis jeans y saque mi móvil…marque el numero de la casa y puse el alta voz, le hice señas de que no hablara...

-Edward por fin te dignas a hablar…

-hola mama ¿Qué te pasa?, estas resfriada verdad…

-si, tuve un incidente y me resfrié… pero no estamos hablando de mi que pasa contigo hijo tienes casi tres semanas fuera, solo dices que estas bien pero no dices donde hasta Jasper y Emmett están preocupados y no decir de Lizzy…

-hablando de ella ¿me la comunicas por favor?...

Al parecer estaba a su lado porque de inmediato respondió.

-dime hijo…

-hola hermosa, ya se te escucha mejor…

-me estoy cuidando me dijiste que traerías a alguien para que la conozca y que necesitaba estar bien…

- me alegro, sabes el quererte tanto me ha traído problemas…

-¿una chica? ¿Tu novia?...

-algo así aun no se lo pido pero pienso hacerlo…

-me alegro mucho hijo desde que murió Toni, no te habías interesado en nadie…

-pues ahora si… y quiero llevarla para que la conozcas…

-me encantaría hijo...

-Lizzy, solo que necesito que me hagas un favor…

-el que quieras hijo…

-mira iremos varias personas y me gustaría tener un espacio propio para que estén a gusto podrías rentar algo… ya conoces mis gustos… contrata a alguien para que decore y este lista en poco tiempo…

-le pediré ayuda a mi amiga Merie…

-haz lo que creas conveniente Lizzy...ah y antes de que se me olvide que una de las habitaciones la decoren de niño y niña tu sabrás como…

- claro hijo… no te preocupes…

Te amo hermosa cuídate…

-tú también hijo…

Mire a bella y ella rápidamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho llorando, la sostuve allí entre mis brazos hasta que se calmo…

-perdóname Edward, fui una estúpida…

-no digas eso, tu no lo sabías y no eres la primera persona que se confunde…

-sí pero por mi estupidez sufrimos muchas personas…

-ya… tranquila lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos…

-te quiero Edward, me di cuenta que te quiero y por eso hui por miedo a que tu no me correspondieras y salir más lastimada… estaba pensando en que jane se encargara de que tuvieras contacto con los niños…

-tonta bella, te quiero, me di cuenta cuando desperté y no estabas… no te voy a decir que no me dolieron nuestros hijos pero también ye extrañe a ti.

-es que le hablaba con tanto amor, yo no quería ser la otra, o una rompe hogares, que quisieras estar conmigo solo por los niños…

Reclame su boca demostrándole que mi interés en ella era real, ella se apretó a mi cuerpo amoldándose a él, haciendo despertar nuevamente mi deseo, pero esta vez pude controlarme…

-bella, ¿de quién es este departamento?-aun entre mis brazos y con la respiración agitada trate de sacar conversación.

-es de Alice, una vieja amiga- desvió la mirada

-jane me dijo que no conocía ninguna amiga tuya o familiar donde pudieras estar…

-ella no la conoce ni sabe de su existencia, conocí a Alice fuera de Phoenix y por eso no me pareció relevante.

-lo único importante es que estas bien, y aquí- la apreté contra mi cuerpo- conmigo, quisiera gritarle al mundo que eres mía…

-lo soy Edward…

-entonces, ¿quieres ser mi primera novia?-le pregunte nervioso

-¿perdón?- su mirada era de confusión…

-si no lo deseas no te quiero forzar….- me apresure a decir…

-si quiero ser tu novia Edward solo que me sorprendió que dijiste primera….

- no te voy a negar que Salí con alguien…- nop pensaba hacerle una lista de las mujeres con las que me había acostado, primera porque era pasado y segunda porque más que nada soy un caballero - pero nunca en una relación formal…

-¿en serio?...-me miro con ojos soñadores.

- si en serio- la bese para demostrarle cuan en serio era.

Nos separamos a regañadientes- debemos vestirnos Alice no tarda en llegar- susurro aun sobre mis labios

- ¿nos duchamos?

-¡Edward!

-no has escuchado las noticias el calentamiento global, el ahorro de los recursos...- la tome en brazos y ella me indico la puerta de la ducha… lo bueno que estaba dentro del cuarto iba a ser muy vergonzoso que la amiga de Alice me mirara en pelotas…

En la ducha solo nos acariciamos y besamos sin llegar más allá, no por falta de ganas…

Cuando atuvimos listos salimos del cuarto y vimos una nota sobre la mesa…

Bella

Solo te dejo esta nota para avisarte que Salí para chicago,

Ya sabes, mi hermana tubo otra crisis

Perdona dejarte así, sabes que es tu casa y puedes quedarte

Todo lo que quieras…

Pero tengo la corazonada de que cuando vuelva no vas a estar…

Estaremos en contacto...

Besos para ti y los niños

La duende.

-qué pena- escondió su rostro en mi pecho- ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí…?

Mire y acomodado sobre el sofá estaba el sostén y la blusa de ella…

- no te preocupes es lo más natural…

-no digo que no lo sea es solo que esta es su casa y bueno siento que abuse de su confianza…

-en ese caso llámala y nos disculpamos…

Marco el numero desde mi móvil que era el que estaba más a la mano pero no contesto…

- creo que debe estar en el avión porque su móvil está apagado…

- ya podas hacerlo no te preocupes…

-¿quieres cenar algo?

-sip.- la rodee con mis brazos pegándola más a mi- ¿estás tú, en el menú?

-lo siento señor pero no…

-qué pena porque es lo único que se me antoja…

La iba a besar, casi podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua pero tocaron a la puerta… lo iba a matar, iba a torturar al que… no lo mato nada…sonreí al ver a mis hijos allí de la mano de jane

-lo siento chicos per estas cositas quisieron volver con su papi.- se disculpó jane al parecer en sus planes estaba concediéndonos más tiempo a solas.

-pues su papi está muy contento de que hayan vuelto...

-¿ya no están enojados?- pregunto Nessie con cautela

- ¿Quién te dijo que estábamos enojados?

- es que mi mami tenia los ojitos tristes y así se le ponen cuando está enojada...

-no mi amor no estamos enojados- bella me sorprendió cuando me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios…

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mi mami y mi papi son novios, y se gustan y se van a casar…- cantaban mientras daban saltitos...

-ya tranquilos… ven aquí mala amiga que no me has saludado…

-la que vino fuiste tú y en lugar de saludarme secuestraste a mis hijos…

-ya… y tú fuiste la que me abandono y dame un abrazo si no quieres que se enoje...- se abrazaron como dos hermanas que tuvieran siglos sin verse…

-¿salimos a cenar se dé un lugar que les va a encantar…?

-¿hay pastas papi?

-si allí venden comida internacional… y hay lo que quieras…

-por mi encantada…- dijo jane

-mami vedad que si vamos con mi papi…

-claro que si mi amor, nos vamos con tu papi…

_**Mi primer lemmon les aseguro que lo escribí como diez veces y no me gustaba… no se que les haya parecido a las que leyeron esa parte…**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que me regalaron un review, como leí por allí… (No es con intención de plagio) un review para una escritora de ff es una bocanada de aire fresco…**_

_**A las chicas que picaron señalando esta historia con sus alertas y favoritos… muchas gracias**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas ¡hola! Me gusta creer que están allí gracias por leer… si ustedes quieren decirme hola y darme su opinión estaré fascinada de saber de ustedes**_


	13. Chapter 13 suya

BPOV

Fracase rotundamente, encontrar trabajo en la gran manzana siendo madre soltera de mellizos era como encontrar una aguja un pajar, ya había recorrido varios lugares y nada. Frente a mis hijos me mostraba optimista, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo; pero por dentro me estaba quemando, la muy estúpida de bella, o sea yo, me enamore como una tonta de Edward Cullen, y mientras yo llevo tres días retorciéndome en mi miseria, tal vez el ya este con _su hermosa_ haciendo su vida normal como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos existido… o al mensos yo, porque no creo que esa devoción por los niños sean falsas… aunque como me dice jane soy demasiado crédula, pero qué más da, son sus hijos y tarde que temprano los buscara, el solo pensar en volverlo a ver o tenerlo cerca me ponía la piel de gallina.

Hoy iría a entregar mi curriculum en otro hospital a ver qué pasaba, Alice amablemente se ofreció a cuidar los niños de nuevo para que yo pudiese seguir buscando empleo. Me sentía mal por abusar de su confianza pero no podía llevarlos conmigo.

Termine de arreglarme con ropa formal, me despedí de ellos y tome un taxi, así haría menos tiempo de camino.

En el hospital me dijeron el típico luego le llamamos después de ver que era madre soltera… no tenía ganas de seguir buscando, decidí volver al departamento de Alice, necesitaba la presencia de mis hijos para tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando llegue al edificio, había un camión de mudanzas, y los cargadores estaba sacando las cosas, el ver eso me emocione, tal vez haya algo bueno este día después de todo.

No lo pensé mucho y Fui para administración, el encargado estaba en el escritorio hasta el tope de papeles, cuando pregunte efectivamente se estaban mudando justamente los del departamento que quedaba justo debajo del de Alice…

-cree que me lo podía rentar…- dije esperanzada.

-señorita será un placer… solo que debo hablar con el dueño para que traiga el contrato…- sonrió amable.

-¿Cuándo sería eso?- la verdad es que me quería mudar cuanto antes para no estar en casa ajena, y no es porque Alice se quejara pero su novio vendría a visitarla y no quería ser inoportuna…

-creo que mañana, como a eso de las diez de la mañana dese una vuelta creo que para entonces lo tendré…

-gracias don benjamín…

-de nada señorita…

Al menos algo bueno, Alice era la única persona que conocía aquí y quedar cerca de ella, sería muy bueno además los niños se sienten a gusto con ella eso es lo que vale, lo que meno deseaba era que se desarrollaran él un medio donde estuvieran incómodos.

En casa me sorprendió ver que los niños estaban con tremendas sonrisas, nada que ver con las caras largas con las que se habían pasado estos días me emociono mucho pensar que tal vez lo estén superando, Nessie como toda una mini jane quiso darse una ducha para estrenarse su ropa nueva…

-anda mami pod favod,…

-yo también quiero ponerme esa playera de coches que me compraste mami, di que si…

-como quieran…- me encogí de hombros y fui a preparar las cosas.

Quisieron que los bañara juntos, en la tina de burbujas, era su debilidad el baño de burbujas, creo que al final termine más bañada yo que ellos…

-bueno mis amores, vayan a ver la tele mientras yo me doy una ducha rápida…

-si mami y ponte la blusa bonita que te elegí yo…

-y los jeans negros… se te van a ver muy bonitos- Rob me guiño el ojo de forma cómplice y se fueron, al rato escuche el murmullo de la televisión, el agua caliente relajo un poco mis músculos y como lo pidieron mis hijos me puse la ropa que querían, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me tienen comiendo de su mano.

No me seque el cabello con la secadora, lo deje para que lo hiciera solo, a veces me gustaba hacerlo así… estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando el timbre sonó, lo más seguro era que buscaban a Alice…

Pero al abrir la puerta me quede como estatua, la sangre huyo de mi cuerpo, allí estaba él, quien no me dejaba un minuto sin estar en mi mente, sus ojeras eran tan pronunciadas, su mirada vacía, pero esa mirada cambio en un instante cuando mis hijos corrieron a él y lo abrazaron, mire sus lagrimas y me sentí la peor basura… él no tenía la culpa, y menos mis hijos de que yo me hubiera enamorado cómo una tonta….

Los chicos le pidieron que se quedara, y me miro con los ojos tristes, como pidiéndome que diera una respuesta… pero no podía, en ese instante deseaba arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que se quedara conmigo y que formáramos una familia…

Tal vez si llegamos a un acuerdo jane podía encargarse de llevar y traer los niños con él, ellos necesitan a su padre y yo no se los iba a quitar.

Jane salió de a tras de Edward, o tal vez ya estaba allí pero no la mire, estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo a él, dijo algo de una pijamada y mis hijos corrieron, nos besaron a su papi y a mí y se fueron, los dos solos mirándonos sin decir nada, mire su boca y recordé lo que era sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me estremecí… estaba muy nerviosa,

Mordí mi labio, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, el miro directo a mis labios y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en la cama, mi cuerpo sudoroso bajo el suyo, se lo que paso, no soy tan ingenua pero no creo que existan palabras suficientes para describir lo que me hizo sentir al recorrer mi piel. Sus dedos delinearon mi rostro…

-simplemente hermosa…

En ese instante las consecuencias de mis actos cayeron sobre mí, me levante huyendo de su contacto, estúpida yo, me entregue a él, y no pasara de allí… lo mire desesperada asqueada conmigo misma por lo que acababa de suceder…

-¿Qué pasa bella? …-su mirada denotaba angustia tal vez un reflejo de la mía propia

-por eso hui sabia que pasaría esto y no quería…- hizo una mueca no sé si de dolor o disgusto mi cabeza era un completo caos…

-¿no querías que…?-se cayó esperando a que yo continuara…

-esto- nos señale a ambos deseando que entendiera sin darle mayor explicación- nosotros no está bien… no debemos….

-¿Por qué, tu quieres, yo quiero, cual es el problema?...

- el problema es que tú tienes un vida donde yo no tengo lugar…- sus hijos si…

Me miro aun mas confundido- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-te escuche- no quería repetirlo el hacerlo lo hacía real provocando más dolor- la llamaste hermosa y le dijiste que volverias, que arreglarías algo y no la abandonarías… ¿fue la misma con la que hablaste cuando fui a buscarte con lo de Nessie?

Y el muy idiota se rio, a carcajada limpia como si estuviera viendo un canal de comedia, hasta las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… y yo estaba mas furiosa ahora

-¡¿Qué diablos te causa tanta risa?!

-amor- que me me llamara así, a pesar de todo, no sé que me removió- la mujer con la que hablaba era mi abuela Lizzy...yo estoy con ella desde que murió mi abuelo y así le digo hermosa…

Decir que me sentí estúpida es poco decir todo esto por nada… ¿y si mentía?, llore de desespero, por todo este embrollo

- no juegues conmigo Edward…- saque todo lo que tenia dentro a través de mis lagrimas, el solo se limito a abrasarme...

- no tengo porque jugar contigo bella, es mas…- busco en sus jeans y con su móvil marco un numero escuche que ponía el alta voz…

-Edward por fin te dignas a hablar…- contesto la voz de una mujer y sentí un aguijonazo en el pecho

-hola mama ¿Qué te pasa?, estas resfriada verdad…- ahora sentí vergüenza…

-si, tuve un incidente y me resfrié… pero no estamos hablando de mi que pasa contigo hijo tienes casi tres semanas fuera, solo dices que estas bien pero no dices donde hasta Jasper y Emmett están preocupados y no decir de Lizzy…- ¿sería ella la abuela…?

-hablando de ella ¿me la comunicas por favor?...

Al parecer estaba a su lado porque de inmediato respondió.

-dime hijo…- más vergüenza

-hola hermosa, ya se te escucha mejor…-hablo en el mismo tono que cuando lo escuche al teléfono

-me estoy cuidando me dijiste que traerías a alguien para que la conozca y que necesitaba estar bien…-

- me alegro, sabes el quererte tanto me ha traído problemas…-mi cara ardía de vergüenza…

-¿una chica? ¿Tu novia?...- su voz sonaba ilusionada y me sentí la mujer más idiota

-algo así aun no se lo pido pero pienso hacerlo…- mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho al escucharlo.

-me alegro mucho hijo desde que murió Toni, no te habías interesado en nadie…- me encontraba en el fondo del mar de la vergüenza

-pues ahora si… y quiero llevarla para que la conozcas…

-me encantaría hijo...-¿ya dije que me moría de la vergüenza?

-Lizzy, solo que necesito que me hagas un favor…

-el que quieras hijo…

-mira iremos varias personas y me gustaría tener un espacio propio para que estén a gusto podrías rentar algo… ya conoces mis gustos… contrata a alguien para que decore y este lista en poco tiempo…- me quede en blanco al escucharlo decir eso.

-le pediré ayuda a mi amiga Merie…- me recordó a mi abuela ello me llevo a acordarme de Charlie y mi corazón se encogió.

-haz lo que creas conveniente Lizzy...ah y antes de que se me olvide que una de las habitaciones la decoren de niño y niña tú sabrás como…

- claro hijo… no te preocupes…

- Te amo hermosa cuídate…- sonreí ante mi idiotez

-tú también hijo…

Me derrumbe llorando por haberle causado tanto dolor a mis hijos a él y a mi misma por un estúpido arranque de celos sin fundamento…

-perdóname Edward, fui una estúpida…- limpio mis lagrimas y me beso.

-no digas eso, tú no lo sabías y no eres la primera persona que se confunde…- sonrió...

-sí pero por mi estupidez sufrimos muchas personas…- tenía en mi mente la carita de mis hijos preguntando porque su papi no venía con nosotros.

-ya… tranquila lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos…

Necesitaba decírselo o me ahogaría -te quiero Edward, me di cuenta que te quiero y por eso hui por miedo a que tu no me correspondieras y salir más lastimada… estaba pensando en que jane se encargara de que tuvieras contacto con los niños…

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza-tonta bella, te quiero, me di cuenta cuando desperté y no estabas… no te voy a decir que no me dolieron nuestros hijos pero también te extrañe a ti.

Me reí de mi propio error pero al escucharlos si saber a quién se refería era lógico pensar algo así -es que le hablaba con tanto amor, yo no quería ser la otra, o una rompe hogares, que quisieras estar conmigo solo por los niños…

Me beso apasionadamente y a la vez con ternura… haciendo que me derritiera en sus brazos.

-bella, ¿de quién es este departamento?-me miro con cautela

-es de Alice, una vieja amiga- no le iba a decir que la había vistió una sola vez hace varios años y que estaba con ella por ser mi única opción ya que mi circulo de amigos se reducía a jane y Alec.

-jane me dijo que no conocía ninguna amiga tuya o familiar donde pudieras estar…- frunció el seño

-ella no la conoce ni sabe de su existencia, conocí a Alice fuera de Phoenix y por eso no me pareció relevante.- y porque si le contaba todo lo sucedido con ella me mataría por confiada.

-lo único importante es que estas bien, y aquí conmigo, quisiera gritarle al mundo que eres mía…

-lo soy Edward…-en cuerpo y alma.

-entonces, ¿quieres ser mi primera novia?- me asombre ante la definición "primera"

-¿perdón?- me dejo en shock

-si no lo deseas no te quiero forzar….- me apresure a decir…- se miraba nervioso y pasaba la mano por su cabello

-si quiero ser tu novia Edward solo que me sorprendió que dijiste primera….-respondí con una sonrisa boba.

- no te voy a negar que Salí con alguien…- claro que no esperaba que llevara un vida célibe - pero nunca en una relación formal…

-¿en serio?...- lo mire como la tonta enamorada en la que me había convertido

- si en serio- dijo sobre mis labios

-debemos vestirnos Alice no tarda en llegar- susurre aun sobre sus labios, sabía que si no nos deteníamos ahora… no había manera de hacerlo

- ¿nos duchamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara provocando que mi cara ardiera de solo imaginarlo.

-¡Edward!- grite azorada

-no has escuchado las noticias el calentamiento global, el ahorro de los recursos...- lo siguiente que supe era que me tenía en sus brazos rumbo a la ducha… cabe mencionar que es la mejor ducha que he tenido en mi vida…

Busque mi ropa en el piso cuando llegamos a la sala pero estaba doblada sobre el sofá, casi morí de la vergüenza tal vez Alice escuchó todo… en la mesa había una hoja de papel.

Bella

Solo te dejo esta nota para avisarte que Salí para chicago,

Ya sabes, mi hermana tubo otra crisis

Perdona dejarte así, sabes que es tu casa y puedes quedarte

Todo lo que quieras…

Pero tengo la corazonada de que cuando vuelva no vas a estar…

Estaremos en contacto...

Besos para ti y los niños

La duende.

-qué pena ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí…?- tenia a mi rostro enterrado en su cuello.

- no te preocupes es lo más natural…- si pero en la casa propia no en las ajenas.

-no digo que no lo sea es solo que esta es su casa y bueno siento que abuse de su confianza…- exprese.

-en ese caso llámala y nos disculpamos…- me tendió su móvil para que marcara… pero no contesto, al parecer estaba apagado porque ni siquiera sonó cuando me mando al buzón.

- creo que debe estar en el avión porque su móvil está apagado…

- ya podrás hacerlo no te preocupes…- en fin, en algún momento la vería y me disculparía personalmente.

-¿quieres cenar algo?- trate de concentrarme en otra cosa qué no fueran sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-sip. ¿Estás tú, en el menú?- sonreí...

-lo siento señor pero no…- lo empuje un poco

-qué pena porque es lo único que se me antoja…

Bajo su rostro, podía sentir su aliento filtrándose en mi garganta… casi podía saborearlo pero tocaron a la perta y se fue a abrir mascullando algo entre dientes...

-lo siento chicos per estas cositas quisieron volver con su papi.- se disculpó jane.

-pues su papi está muy contento de que hayan vuelto...- sonrió él mirando a los niños

-¿ya no están enojados?- pregunto Nessie.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estábamos enojados?- dijo Edward con inocencia.

- es que mi mami tenia los ojitos tristes y así se le ponen cuando está enojada...- mis hijos eran demasiado inteligentes.

-no mi amor no estamos enojados- me acerque rodeando a Edward con mis bazos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios…

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mi mami y mi papi son novios, y se gustan y se van a casar…- mis hijos cantaban y bailaban contentos,

-ya tranquilos… ven aquí mala amiga que no me has saludado…- me recrimino jane.

-la que vino fuiste tú y en lugar de saludarme secuestraste a mis hijos…- le pique.

-ya… y tú fuiste la que me abandono y dame un abrazo si no quieres que se enoje...- la abrace deseando transmitirle en el todo mi agradecimiento…

-¿salimos a cenar, se dé un lugar que les va a encantar…?

-¿hay pastas papi?- pregunto Rob emocionado.

-si allí venden comida internacional… y hay lo que quieras…- los ojos de Edward brillaban.

-por mi encantada…- dijo jane

-mami vedad que si vamos con mi papi…- Nessie puso su carita de si dices que no voy a sufrir.

-claro que si mi amor, nos vamos con tu papi…

Salimos rumbo al restaurant…. La comida estaba deliciosa, Edward y los niños pidieron pasta y jane y yo lasaña de postre lo niños quisieron pastel de leche y eso pedimos todos… y como imagine Edward no dejo que pagara nada.

De regreso al departamento jane se adueño del sofá y nosotros cuatro nos fuimos al cuarto para dormir, los niños cayeron rendidos en cuanto cepillaron sus dientes y se pusieron el pijama…

En la mañana desperté sola, y cuando Salí Edward ya les estaba dando desayuno a los chicos…

-¿te sirvo?- me pregunto en cuanto llegue

-yo lo puedo hacer no te preocupes- llegue hasta él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-quiero hacerlo, siéntate y así desayunamos juntos…

Aparte de todo era muy buen cocinero todo estaba delicioso…

- papi ¿Cuándo nos vas a llevad?

-¿A dónde van con su papi que no me han dicho nada?

-perdón amor, es que les estaba contando de sus tíos y abuelos y les prometí llevarlos…

- vedad que si nos vas a dejad id mami…

-no los va a dejar ir peque ella va con nosotros...- sonrió zancarrón.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¿Cuándo sería eso amor?- le pregunté y su mirada se ilumino...

- solo que diga Lizzy que la casa esta lista…

-¿La abuela?- pregunto Rob

- si galán la abuela…

-mami ¿podque papa chalie estaba enojado contigo?

Me quede en shock todo aquello sucedió y ellos estaban dormidos, o eso pensé yo.

-¿Cómo sabes que está enojado conmigo?

-podque escuche que te gdito cosas feas y tu llodabas…

- yo me di cuenta que estaba despierta cuando la cargue… lo siento Bell no te dije nada para no preocuparte…

- no te preocupes amiga…

-llamare a Lizzy para ver como están las cosas…

Como la vez anterior nos hizo señas para que guardáramos silencio y puso el alta voz…

-buenos días hijo…

-buenos días hermosa, como va todo con lo que te encargue…

- apenas fue ayer y ya quieres una respuesta ¿tienes mucha prisa?

-la verdad es que si…

-te tengo muy buenas noticias, mi amiga me dijo que la hija del reverendo weber se acaba de mudar a no sé donde por el trabajo de su esposo y la casa prácticamente la están rematando es grande de dos plantas y lo mejor de todo es que esta en excelentes condiciones no habría que arreglar nada solo comprar los muebles…

-¿si los pides cuando llegan?

- creo que si los pido ahora más tardar mañana en la mañana…

- estaremos allí para ayudarte a acomodar todo hermosa… no quiero que andes moviendo nada

-pero estará todo desordenado cuando lleguen…

-no te preocupes… mira solo pide que haya tres de las cinco recamaras listas entre ellas la de los niños que te dije y ya nosotros nos encargaríamos de lo demás…

-entonces vendrás mañana, supongo…

-supones bien… creo que llegaremos como para la tarde…

-aquí te espero hijo…

- gracias hermosa…

En cuanto colgó el teléfono los chicos corrieron a abrazarlo…

- bueno Bell, me voy mañana entro a trabajar temprano….- me guiño el ojo mi amiga.

-gracias por todo jane… en verdad eres una gran amiga…- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-lo sé… soy la mejor…-rio- en serio Edward si lastimas a mi amiga te mato- le dijo seria y amenazante.

-no te preocupes si la lastimo yo misma te buscare para que lo hagas...- sonrió Edward guiñándome el ojo

-si matas a mi papi vas a sed mala tía jane…- Nessie estaba muy enojada.

-sí y nosotros ya no te vamos a querer…-asegundo Robert cruzándose de brazos.

.- en ese caso Bell busca alguien más para que defienda tu honor… quiero más a mis cositas que a ti.- suspiro teatralmente haciéndonos reír.

Acompañamos a jane al aeropuerto y fuimos a central park, mis hijos querían correr de un lado a otro, paseamos un rato allí, hasta que se hizo tarde y luego volvimos a casa…

Acordamos ir al siguiente día a forks, no había necesidad de retrasarlo mas además Edward debía volver al trabajo…

Estaba terminando de ponerme el pijama cuando Edward me llamo desde la puerta del baño…

- bella, hay un vuelo a las seis de la mañana y el otro donde hay cupo es hasta la nueve de la noche

-el que tú quieras estará bien... de todas formas ya esta empacado todo…- realmente quería que se sintiera bien.

Eligio el de las seis, así que no dormimos no sin antes poner la alarma para las cuatro de la mañana… yo andaba como zombi no había nada que me cansara mas que no dormir bien… y los chicos iban frescos como lechugas parloteando todo el camino con su papi… quien tuviera sus energías.

En Seattle aun estaba el coche de él en el estacionamiento privado del aeropuerto, allí quedo desde que nos fuimos a Phoenix, los chicos estaban emocionados por el coche de su papi…

-¿vividemos solos en una casa…? ¿vivida la abuela Lizzy con nosotdos?

- no sé si ella quiera pero se lo voy a decir…

Edward prendió el estéreo y puso música clásica, me extraño un poco… nunca imagine que le gustara ese tipo de música.

- papi ¿te gusta esa música?- a Rob le encantaba escuchar las notas del piano.

-si mucho…- enarco una ceja.

-a mami también… y la pone cuando nos dormimos…

-¿en serio?

-sipi...

-entonces pondré en equipo de sonido en su cuarto para que escuchen música entes de dormirse…- entre música, siestas y platicas se nos hizo corto el camino.

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño y cuidado jardín enfrente… tenía grandes ventanales y era color almendra con vistas en color vino…

Escuchaba muchas voces como si hubiera mucha gente.

-¿vamos?- no me percate de que ya se habían bajado y Edward estaba a mi lado con la puerta abierta y tendiéndome la mano.

-si claro...- apretó su agarre y caminamos rumbo a la casa todo estaba acomodado, las voces que se oía era de los trabajadores, supuse que estaban comiendo y riendo…

-¡hermosa ya llegamos!- grito Edward desde la puerta…

-aquí estamos hijo…

Salió una señora mayor, pero no por eso poco agraciada, era muy bella, su cabello rubio con algunas canas perfectamente peinado, y su ropa de un gris oscuro… cómoda pero no por eso menos elegante…

- hermosa, te presento a bella, mi novia y a Reneesme y Robert nuestros hijos…

-vaya, no pensé que fueras tan rápido hija…-rio la abuela de Edward…

- después te cuento Lizzy…- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-nos espera una larga charla…- le señalo con un dedo como lo hace Robert.

-mucho gusto señora…- salude cordial

- nada de señora, solo dime Lizzy…-sonrió –y ustedes jovencitos díganme abuela…

-¿Cómo la abuela Merie?...- pregunto Robert.

-también tenemos a mama Renee y papa Charlie, pero ellos no quieren que les digamos abuelos…

-no les gusta podque dicen que los viejitos son abuelos y ellos están jóvenes, pedo si son abuelos ¿a que si?...

-claro que si Nessie…

-¡Lizzy el café se está…!- mi abuela salió de lo que creí era la cocina y nos miro con ojos desorbitados.- ¿bella?

-abuela ¿Qué sorpresa?- me acerque y bese sus mejillas y mis hijos corrieron a abrazarla…

-¡abuela!

-hola mis niños, ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

-vinimos con mi papi ¿a que es el más guapo?- Merie me miro con una sonría picara…

- claro que si cariño… ¿Dónde lo conocieron?

-es que yo me enfedme, y pada cudadme mi angelito ayudo a mi mami pada encontdad a mi papi y el fue y me dio un pedacito y me alivie y fuimos con la duende pedo mi papi no fue pedo después si fue y fuimos con tía jane y mi papi y mi mami son novios y vinimos a conoced a la abuela Lizzy, al tío jasped, al tío Emmett y al abuelo caslis y a la abuela Esme… sabes que yo tengo el nombde de ella…

-cariño, ¿Cuándo te enfermaste?- la voz de mi abuela sonó preocupada…

-hace como tres semanas… pero después te cuento abuela- no quería empañar el momento, Reneesme estaba bien y eso era lo verdaderamente importante…

-no se me va a olvidar Isabella…

-lo sé…- suspire, la conocía bien y sabia que me acorralaría en cualquier momento.

-ya basta de presentaciones y vamos a que vean la casa…- la alegre Lizzy comenzó con el recorrido.

El living estaba decorado en un hermoso color terracota, el comedor era de madera tallada como para doce personas, en la cocina había todos los utensilios que ocuparía un chef el patio traer era enorme y tenia columpios, toboganes y no sé que mas… también había un estudio, el cuarto de lavado, una pequeña habitación; arriba estaban las otras habitaciones, debo mencionar que eran bastante espaciosas y los ventanales dejaban entrar bastante luz…

-y este es el cuarto de los niños,- dijo Lizzy abriendo la puerta…

La habitación tenia la fusión perfecta, entre niño y niña, había todo tipo de juguetes… ello felices brincaron cada quien en su cama y no hubo manera de sacarlos de allí…

- Lizzy me quedare cuidando los niños mientras tú terminas de darles el recorrido por la casa…

-ni lo sueñes Merie solo falta la habitación principal y creo que ellos pueden llegar solos…

-¿nos abandonan?- Edward hizo un gracioso gesto.

-no te abandono solo quiero disfrutar de mis nietos antes de ir a casa de Carlisle no quiero ni imaginar cómo los van a acaparar…

-eres una exagerada, además la otra habitación que te dije que decoraras es para ti así podrás estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quieras…

-pero hijo…

-sé lo que piensas decir y si esas palabras salen de tu boca… me voy a enojar mucho… no estorbas, no haces mal tercio eres parte de mi y donde yo este estas tu...

-pero no se que opine Isabella…

-por mí no hay ningún problema Lizzy y estoy segura que Nessie y Rob están mas que felices de que estés con nosotros…

-gracias hijos…-limpio una traicionera lagrima que se deslizo de su ojo…

-y tu abuela Merie eres más que bienvenida…

-no le hubieras dicho eso no va a querer salir de aquí…- le pico Lizzy

-y tu mas que feliz, o quien es la que no sale de mi casa…- sonrió Merie...

-bien, como digas de todas formas yo seré su abuela favorita…

-en tus sueño Lizzy...

-¡abuelas!...-gritaron los niños a coro y ella entraron al cuarto serrando la puerta tras de sí…

Edward me abrazo y yo pase las manos por su cuello…

-entonces… ¿vamos a ver nuestra habitación?

-mmm… ¿nuestra?...pensé qué me quedaría en la que está al otro lado del pasillo…-sonreí al verlo con el seño fruncido…

-nada de eso a partir de que saboree lo que es dormir contigo entre mis brazos no pienso volver a dormir solo…- me pego contra su duro pecho y paso su nariz por mi cuello…

-hueles delicioso- su tono de voz bajo haciéndose mas ronco- quisiera saborearte de nuevo… - lamio mi cuello y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja…- tu sabor es jodidamente adictivo…

-ed.…- ni siquiera podía hablar por todas las sensaciones que me provocaba…

-vamos al cuarto…- pego sus caderas haciéndome sentir su deseo…- te necesito amor…

-ed.… Lizzy… los niños…-arremetió contra mi boca besándome rudamente…después bajo de intensidad, terminando en pequeños piquitos…

-¿Qué me has hecho? Pierdo la razón contigo…- suspiro uniendo nuestras frentes.

-creo que es reciproco- recosté mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando su aroma…

No sentí que sonara su móvil hasta que lo acuche hablar

-dime mama… si yo sé donde ha estado… no, no es nada malo… no te preocupes mama en un momento vamos para allá… si estoy en forks… claro que si… para la cena estaremos allá, y por favor pon tres lugares más… no te diré quienes mama… a las siete está bien… otro para ti Bye- se agacho y beso mi nariz- iremos a cenar a casa…

-¿será prudente que lleguemos sin avisar?- un temblor recorrió mi columna.

-ella sabe que irán tres personas más…-se encogía de hombros…

-pero no sabe quiénes somos…- le rebatí…

- son parte de mi, y si los rechazan me rechazan a mi… aunque n creo que sea posible…

-no quisiera ocasionar problemas…

-no lo harás…- me jalo al cuarto de los chicos y ni siquiera vimos nuestra recamara- vamos a decirles…

Como era de esperarse los niños se pusieron a saltar de emoción, Lizzy y Merie subieron unos emparedados para todos y cuando llego la hora estaban tan emocionados que no se estaban quietos ni dejaban de parlotear…

La casa estaba escondida entre el bosque, era enorme… pero no pude apreciarla porque los nervios me estaban matando…

-tranquila amor…-Edward tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-mami, veda que estos abuelos si me van a queded…

-claro que si peque…

-¿y a mí?- los niños estaban nerviosos

-serian muy tontos si no lo hicieran, además no importa lo que digan, yo los amo…

- y nosotros a ti papi- como siempre sincronizados…

Edward abrió la puerta y entro jalándonos a nosotros…instintivamente me lleve las manos al cuello para acariciar mi angelito…

Frente a nosotros estaba una pareja que cuando me vieron sonrieron, pero cuando vieron a los niños se quedaron en shock.

_**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias chicas por sus reviews, si las letras se gastaran ya casi hubieran desaparecido… de lo que los he requeté leído.**_

_**Alertas y favoritas muchisisisisisisisisisisisis imas gracias… **_

_**En serio chicas ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo… **_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto….**_


	14. Chapter 14 empezando de nuevo

BPOV

Sus ojos viajaban de Nessie a Rob, a Edward, con cara entre asombro y curiosidad, y de allí se clavaron en mí haciéndome cientos de preguntas silenciosas…

El silencio se extendió, parecíamos una película pausada donde nadie se movía, ¿Qué les podía decir? ¿Cómo darles una explicación creíble? Si ni yo misma entendía como se habían dado las cosas para llegar al grado de estar aquí con dos hijos de un hombre que conocí apenas unas semanas atrás…

-hablen,- Lizzy rompió el silencio con un resoplido debo añadir que para nada femenino.

-mama, papa…-quiso empezar a hablar Edward pero una estruendosa voz que se escucho a nuestras espaldas lo interrumpió haciéndonos dar un salto…

-llego el más guapo y sexi de la casa… mamita tengo hambre, debes nutrirme estoy en pleno desarrollo…-paso de nosotros y se fue a lo que supuse era la cocina...-mmm ma esto huele delicioso… pero mira esto, acepto que como mas que alguien de mi edad pero si quiero mantenerme sexy y guapo debo comer suficiente…pero hiciste comida de mas como si fuéramos- salió bebiendo algo y hablando todavía-a tener vi…si…tas-se paró en seco y se nos quedo viendo y creí que saldría huyendo cuando Nessie corrió hacia donde estaba él y rodeo su pierna con sus bracitos…

-te agachas pod favod…-como si fuera un cachorro recibiendo una orden de su amo se puso en cuclillas y ella se acomodo entre sus piernas rodeando su cuello con los bracitos, el aun seguía inmóvil…- mi papi tiene dazon edes como un oso de peluche gdande…- beso su mejilla y se quedo allí- dob ven pada que abdaces a tío panda-mis ojos caso se salían de sus cuencas cuando Rob lo abrazo y beso su mejilla repitiendo la orden de su hermana…

-Emmett grandísimo pedazo de mierda…- entro un hombre rubio que se paró en seco nomas nos vio… Reneesme se separo de Emmett y camino hacia él, pero no lo abrazo, le jalo el pantalón para llamar su atención

-puedes agachadte pod favod- y tal como lo hizo Emmett el se puso a su altura, ella lo abrazo y beso su mejilla- hola soy Nessie- estiro su manita...

-hola Nessie yo soy Jasper...- nos miraba a todos confundido.

-ya sabemos, -Rob le dio un abrazo y un beso- hola soy Rob.

-¿y como saben que soy Jasper? A ver…-enarco una ceja tal como lo hacía Edward.

-pues fácil, mi papi le dijo a Nessie que tenía un hermano gemelo que no se parecía a él si no al abuelo Carlisle…

-y Alice nos dijo que tu edas su novio y hedmano de mi papi… y ella te llamo pada pedidte el numedo de mi papi pada que nosotdos le habladamos pedo ella no sabía que eda mi papi cdeia que eda mi dotod y luego…-abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca con las manitas…- lo siento dob ¿eso no lo íbamos a decid vedad?- ahora entendía la llegada de Edward a la casa… pero como me iba a enojar si él está con nosotros.

-no tonta y ahora mami se va a enojar con nosotros- llego a Jasper y lo beso- hola soy Robert pero puedes decirme Rob y yo te voy a decir tío Jasper.

-hola Rob… me da mucho gusto conocerte…

-¿alguien podía hacernos el favor de explicar que sucede aquí? ¿De dónde salieron dos copias en miniatura de ed. En versión masculina y femenina?- pregunto Emmett al parecer eso de enarcar la ceja era de familia.

-eso estamos esperando- contesto el señor rubio.

-aprovechando que están todos presentes…

-espeda papi, no les he dado beso a mis abuelitos…- Nessie camino hasta ellos y los hizo agacharse a su altura, abrazándolos y besándolos como lo hizo con sus tíos.

-me da mucho gusto conocedlos mi papi me dijo muchas cosas de ustedes cuando tío Billy nos tubo solitos en un cuadto en el hospital.-los ojos de la señora se abrieron enormes entonces le puse atención a sus facciones… fue la misma con la que choque en el súper…

-a nosotros también nos da gusto conocerte hija…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-hola yo soy Robert- beso sus mejillas- y ustedes son mis abuelos…

-eso creo hijo – le sonrió Carlisle- y mucho gusto Rob.

-sentémonos porque esto va para largo…- Lizzy nos guio a la sala y nos acomodamos en un sofá Edward yo y los niños, frente a nosotros Lizzy en otro sofá, en el grande se sentaron los demás…

- empieza hijo- Lizzy les lanzo una mirada de si lo interrumpen se la verán conmigo.- pero yo miraba a los niños con preocupación no quería que ellos se enteraran de la inseminación, no me parecía prudente, porque no creo que entendieran… o tal vez si pero no quería arriesgarme.

-esperen, me llevo a mis nietos para que conozcan a su abuelo Toni.- agradecí con la mirada la intervención de Lizzy.

- ¿tenemos otro abuelito, abuelita Lizzy?

-está en el cielo cariño… pero allí tengo muchas fotos y también de su papi cuando estaba chiquito y se parecía mucho a ustedes.

- ¿nos dejas ir mami?- Rob estaba que brincaba por irse…

-claro cariño pero no le den mucha lata a Lizzy…

-no te preocupes Isabella si no dan lata no serian niños…- me guiño el ojo y se los llevo tomados de la mano…

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio… Edward tomo mi mano y aspiro fuerte mente…

- ¿Cómo es que tienes dos hijo y no lo sabíamos?...

-ni yo lo sabia papa hasta hace un poco menos del mes…

-¡eres un irresponsable Edward! Mucho les dije que esa vida desenfrenada que llevaban les traería consecuencias y no quisieron creerme ¿Cuántas mujeres más van a llegar con algún regalito tuyo o de cualquiera de los tres?...

-papa deja que te explique…

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué te revolcaste con ella y te largaste? ¿Qué no supiste si te cuidaste o no de lo borracho que estabas?...

-si me dejaras hablar…

-es el colmo Edward, yo no los eduque para que anduvieran haciendo esas cosas, ¿Cuántos años tienen los niños?

-tres…

-¿quiere decir que la embarazaste antes de irte a Londres…? E imagino que ella te pudo localizar hasta ahora verdad, porque tú ni siquiera te acordabas de ella... como de tantas chicas con las que te has revolcado por ahí.

-¿me podrías deja hablar por favor?- Edward tenia la mandíbula apretada y la mirada furiosa…

-espero que sea una explicación razonable…

-creo que sería mejor que yo lo hiciera…- apreté la mano de Edward para que me dejara hablar el solo asintió y apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos pulgar e índice…

-antes que nada déjenme presentarme… soy Isabella Swan, pueden decirme bella…- ellos asintieron- si Edward no sabía de la existencia de los chicos es porque él y yo no nos conocíamos… hasta que vine a buscarlo hace poco…

- ¿ahora las embarazas por telepatía?- se burlo Jasper… Edward negó con la cabeza…

-no, nada de eso fue por inseminación artificial…- los padres de Edward lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Emmett tocia como loco al ahogarse con su bebida…

-¿inseminación?... desde cuando eres donante Edward…- Carlisle casi fulmino a Edward con la mirada…

-fue solo una vez… en Phoenix…

- Edward estuvimos allá unos cuantos días, ¿cómo carajos hiciste eso…?

-perdí una apuesta y ese fue mi castigo…

-¡sabia que esas estúpidas apuestas traerían más consecuencias!- Carlisle echaba humo por las orejas y Esme lo miraba decepcionada.

- pero si las consecuencias de eso fueron mis hijos papa, lo haría mil veces…

-¿quieres tener dos mil hijos Eddie?

-no seas idiota Emmett, me refiero a que mis hijos son lo mejor del mundo…

- eres muy joven para haberte sometido a un tratamiento así…

-sí pero lo hice por mi madre… ella tenía leucemia...

-entiendo, y era más fácil que las células madre fueran compatibles si eran de tu hijo…en este caso tus hijos…

-si, y no me arrepiento por haberlo hecho…. Mis hijos son lo mejor que tengo…

-¿Cómo fue que se pusieron en contacto hasta donde se la identidad del padre es secreta?

- es cierto, pero el día del cumpleaños de los chicos Nessie se puso mal- no pude detener las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro de solo acordarme del cuerpo de mi hija desvanecido entre mis brazos- tenia leucemia como mu madre y necesitaba un trasplante de medula urgente… en la clínica la asistente del doctor me dios los datos de Edward y vine a buscarlo, sabia su nombre y que era de aquí, pero no tenía idea donde vivía ni siquiera si aun estaba aquí… pero vine a buscarlo porque él era nuestra única esperanza… ni siquiera Rob que es su gemelo fue compatible…

- por eso me fui así papa, lo siento pero no podía decirles eso por teléfono…

- ¿cómo está la niña ahora?...- Esme se miraba preocupada.

- muy bien, vi todos sus estudios y es como si nunca hubiera estado enferma…

- me alegro mucho… son unos niños muy hermosos bella…

-gracias señora…- reí ante el recuerdo del primer movimiento de mis hijos.

-nada de señora solo dime Esme… no sé porque pero tu cara se me hace conocida de algún lado… recuerdo haberte visto pero ni se dé donde ¿tal vez en Phoenix?

-no la verdad fue aquí, hace casi tres años, yo estaba embarazada y chocamos en el súper…

- cierto buscabas los jugos…

-si, un antojo… pero yo la recuerdo más porque ese día mis hijos se movieron por primera vez al escuchar su voz…- sus ojos se iluminaron y cristalizaron

-¿en serio?

- sí, creo que aplica lo de la sangre llama…

-¿quiere decir que tu eres la chica embarazada que rescatamos de la carretera?- un escalofrío recorrió mi columna de solo recordarlo… Edward lo noto y paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso el tope de mi cabeza…

-creo que si… -saque el angelito de debajo de mi blusa- entonces este angelito es suyo…- trate de quitármelo…

-nada de eso es tuyo…. Yo… me nació dártelo…

-gracias, mis hijos lo aman y dicen que él es el que los cuida…

- ¿en serio?...- a estas alturas las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

-si, y por cierto sin saberlo su nieta tiene su nombre… le puse Reneesme una combinación entre el nombre de mi madre y de la mujer que me había ayudado…

-no tengo palabras para agradecerte…

-no hay nada que agradecer… si no me hubieran ayudado aquel día no se que hubiera sido de nosotros…

- todo muy tierno muy bonito, bella bienvenida a la familia, Eddie que puntería hasta con los manueliados pegas chicle, y mamita hermosa si no me das cena caeré muerto por inanición…

No pudimos evitar reír por las ocurrencias de Emmett…

-Llamare a mama y los niños… -salió Carlisle

Ayudamos edward y yo a Esme a poner la mesa. En la cabecera se sentó Carlisle, a su derecha Esme y a su izquierda Lizzy, entre ella y Edward estaban los niños seguidos por mí y frente a nosotros Emmett y Jasper.

- ¿y dime bella, a que te dedicas?...- pregunto Jasper.

-soy enfermera, trabajaba en Phoenix…- no creo que tenga ánimos de volver hasta aclaradas las cosas con Charlie y aun así, creo que aunque apresurado yo iría donde Edward estuviese.

-¿trabajabas? …

-si, renuncie cuando me mude a nueva york…

- ¿vivías con Alice verdad?- sus ojos se iluminaron de solo mencionarla…

-si, y mis lunes eran conseguir trabajo allá y rentar… - entonces recordé que el administrador del edificio me esperaba para firmar el contrato de arrendamiento.

-pero un angelito me llamo y fui por ellos…

-¿yo soy un angelito?- pregunto Nessie para taparse la boca después…- no dije eso mami…

-está bien cariño, querían a su papi y le llamaron…. No pasa nada…

- ¿piensan quedarse aquí?..- ahora fue Esme la que pregunto

- ese es el plan…- sonreí mirando los ojos iluminados de Edward al decir eso

- ¿quiere trabajar bella?...- la pregunta de Carlisle me descoloco.

-la verdad si…

-en el hospital de jubilo la enfermera burle y hay una bacante…- titubeo- claro si quieres…

-me encantaría… solo que tendría que inscribir a los niños en la guardería…- no me agradaba mucho la idea pero…

-no hay necesidad de eso, Merie y yo los podemos cuidar- Lizzy me miraba emocionada….

-pero Merie ¿querrá?...-titubeo Esme.

- cariño, Merie estará más que encantada de cuidarlos…- me guiño el ojo.

-pero yo también podría hacerlo, trabajo desde casa…- se apunto Esme- además Merie es una extraña…

-la abuela medie no es estdaña…- dijo Nessie arrugando la nariz.

- ¿la conocen?- se asombro Esme…

-sipi ella es la mami de papa chalie… ¿vedad manito?- Nessie sonrió.

- si Nessie… y dijo que nos cocinaría de un pollo que le gustaba mucho a papa Charlie pero le dije que a nosotros no gustaba el pollo…

-pedo dijo que hadia pasta podque a mi mami le gustaba mucho cuando estábamos en su pancita…

- en ese caso, mañana mismo te espero en el hospital… y tu hijo vale más que te presentes a trabajar ya hay bastantes rumores incómodos por el hecho de que seas mi hijo…

-está bien papa… mañana estaremos en el hospital…

- ¿Dónde se están quedando?- nos miro suspicaz Esme.

- compre una casa… Lizzy se encargo de todo…- sonrió Edward con orgullo…

-en realidad la compre yo el dinero que me depositaste está intacto…- casi se me salen los ojos.

-pero Lizzy…

-cuando me dijiste lo que necesitabas tuve la corazonada de que sería bueno comprarla yo, los papeles los firmaremos mañana les dije que el nombre del dueño lo dejaran pendiente…

- si tú la compraste es lógico que este a tu nombre hermosa…

-nada de eso...

- claro que sí, no me parece justo que este a nombre de nadie más…

-yo quería ponerla a nombre de Nessie y Rob

-no, ponla a tu nombre… me conoces hermosa y sabes que no cederé

- pero la compre para ti… para ustedes…

-lo sé hermosa y te lo agradezco pero me encantaría que estuviera a tu nombre… de todas formas lo que es tuyo es mío ¿no?

-eres un sinvergüenza, lo hare...

La cena termino y Lizzy preparo una pequeña maleta para irse con nosotros, no quería decirle aun a Carlisle que se mudaría.

Empezaríamos una nueva vida… a partir de hoy… viviré con el padre de mis hijos una vida de pareja…

**EPOV**

La aceptación que tuvieron bella y los niños, me dejo encantado, ellos como siempre me sorprendieron, a Reneesme le había contado muchas cosas de mi familia y por lo que vi no se le olvido nada…

Casi me fui para atrás como las caricaturas que mira Nessie cuando me entere de lo que hicieron para localizarme… si ya los amaba con eso los amaba más…

El hecho de que Carlisle le ofreciera trabajo a bella en el hospital casi me pongo a hacer un ridículo baile de solo maginar el trabajar juntos…

Al llegar a casa nos despedimos de Lizzy quien muy risueña se fue a la recamara del fondo que la había elegido para ella, los niños no dejaban de parlotear las cosas que les había contado su abuela de su abuelo Toni...

-vamos peque es hora de que te duermas, tu también campeón…

-y mañana vas a estar aquí… ¿verdad? – me estrujo el corazón esa pregunta…

-claro que si galán…

-y nosotdos también ¿vedad mami?...

-si Nessie nosotros también…

-¡yupi!

Mientras bella les colocaba la pijama fui por el equipo de música y lo instale en su cuarto, puse un disco de Debussy

-gdacias papi…

-de nada, quiero que duerman bien…

-¿vamos a vivid aquí?

-si peque ahora viviremos aquí en esta casa con la abuela Lizzy…

-¿y la abuela Merie?

-ella tiene su casa pero puede venir cuantas veces quiera…

- wow y aquí los niños no se van a reír de nosotros porque no tenemos papi…

- ¿Por qué mi papi es Cullen y nosotros no mami? Los niños se llaman como su papi…

-bueno eso lo podemos arreglar…. Por ahora a dormir que mañana su mami y su papi deben ir a trabajar y ustedes se quedaran con sus abuelas…

-buenas noches- los beso bella- que su angelito los cuide…

-sipi a ustedes también…- a veces me dejaban admirado cuando hablaban como si se pusieran de acuerdo.

-los amo…

La puerta se serró tras nosotros, y tome a bella por la cintura… ella recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y bostezo…

-¿estás cansada?...

-creo que agotada seria la palabra correcta…

-vamos a domar entonces…

-mmm…

Cuando llegamos a la cama ya estaba dormida, la recosté y la desvestí… no soy un santo u me recree la vista de su cuerpo en apenas unas braguitas rosa pálido de encaje y un brasier a juego, mi amigo se puso a dar saltos e la emoción, y tuve que bajarle los ánimos con una ducha de agua fría…

Me acurruque junto a ella, sintiendo el calor de su piel, y dormí como bebe, el despertador sonó y Salí a ver a los chicos, pero no estaban… el corazón parecía que se me saldría por la boca…

- podque la abuela medie vive solita dob…

-y y los voy a llevar a su casa…- me tranquilice al ver que estaban con Lizzy y fui a alistarme para el trabajo…

Al volver a la recamara escuche el ruido de la ducha y como el ecologista que nunca creí llegar a ser, me desvestí para bañarme junto a ella…

-¿Edward?

-hay lugar para alguien más…

-solo para ti ¿si quieres?- ella aun estaba tras el cancel pero casi podía ver su sonrojo…

-esa pregunta ni se pregunta…

Abrí el cancel, y allí la mire a ella en todo su esplendor, su piel sonrosada, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo por el agua… las pequeñas gotas de agua como diamantes que recorrían su piel llamándome para que parara su camino, con mis manos, con mi boca… que estaba seca ante la visión de su cuerpo completamente expuesto para mi…

-hermosa, divina- la atraje hacia mí atacando sus labios con un fiero beso en el que pudiera sentir todo mi deseo…

-ed.… Edward es tarde…

-lo sé….-mis manos cobraron vida propia recorriendo su piel

- debemos ir al hospital…- era cierto ya había tomado vacacione sin consultarlo con nadie y con ello había metido a Carlisle en problemas…

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan apetecible…- le mordí el cuello recibiendo un gemido de su parte que casi me hace mandar a carajo a todos…

Lizzy tenía una pequeña maleta sobre el sofá y los niños estaban listos para salir…

-buenos días…- salude recibiendo una corretiza de mis hijos para ve quien llegaba primero a mi lado…

-te gane dob…

-si Nessie- Rob guiño el ojo haciéndome saber que la había dejado ganar…

-te quiedo papi…

-yo los amo…

-para mami no hay nada…- bella les hizo una carita triste.

-tonta mami a ti también te queremos… pedo es que teníamos ganas de ve a papi…

-ya nos dimos cuenta…- mire a la abuela que nos veía con ojos brillantes- buenos días Lizzy.

-buenos días hijo… me alegra verlos tan contentos… buenos días Isabella….

-buenos días Lizzy… ¿A dónde van tan arreglados?

-estaba esperando que salieran para ver si me dejaban lleva a mis nietos a casa de Merie...

-claro que si Lizzy…- bella le sonrió

-¡yupi!

-en ese caso nos vemos chicos… pórtense bien y si se portan mal… que sea donde no los vean…- nos guiño el ojo mi abuela.

Al escuchar a Lizzy la pobre bella se quedo con los ojos desorbitados y abría y serraba la boca sin emitir ningún sonido…primero se puso pálida y después tan roja como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno…

-no te avergüences bella, Edward es mi nieto y sé que es irresistible….- siguió.

-hermosa mejor vayan donde Merie mientras nosotros vamos al hospital.

-desayunen primero, hay huevo con bacón y yogurt con fruta… también jugo de naranja café y tostadas...

-gracias hermosa…- salieron de la casa y bella seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse…

-amor es tarde…

- pero don- sacudió la cabeza negando…- Lizzy me desubicó con su comentario… ahora entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con Merie…

-¿así es ella también?

-si le encanta hablar cosas en doble sentido…- se sonrojo

-vamos amor no queremos llegar tarde…

Desayunamos entre caricias y besos furtivos, su cuerpo era un imán para mí, mis manos viajaban solas para tocarla, parecía adolecente con su primera novia…

El camino al hospital pase escuchándola narrar las travesuras de Nessie y de Rob… no podía creer cuando me dijo que un día que se les unió james en una comida le echaron tanto picante que el pobre casi se ahoga… ¿pobre? Y un cuerno, más le hubieran echado.

- ¿en serio no dejaban que nadie se te acercara?

- con decirte que le pidieron a Charlie que se convirtiera en policía para que tuviera una pistola para correr a todos los que quisieran ser mis novios…

-wow, ahora amo mas a esos chicos- me dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo…

- y mira contigo nos hicieron dormir juntos a la primera noche…

-¡gracias hijos!- grita al viento ganándome la risa musical de bella.

-cada día me sorprendo mas del parecido entre ellos y tu…

-yo también amor…

Estacione el auto fuera del hospital y fui a abrirle la puerta… la abrace por la cintura y así entramos… cada rato ella apretaba su agarre y escondía su rostro en mi pecho…

La guie directo a la oficina de Carlisle…

- Cinthia le podrías avisar a Carlisle que estamos aquí…

- hola Edward estabas muy desaparecido…

- estaba pasado un tiempo de calidad con mi novia y con mis hijos- le respondí, de forma tajante. Desde el primer día que llegue no ha dejado de coquetear.

-oh… según todos eres soltero… jamás se te ha sabido nada…- bella me tenia clavados los dedos en mis costillas tan fuerte que creo que se me harán moretones.

-no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, pero ya no pude estar lejos de ellos y fui a traerlos.

- lastima…- pestaño de forma exagerada…

-¿podrías llamar a Carlisle por favor?...

- ya sabes que estoy para servirte…- creo que casi me sale sangre de lo fuerte que clavo las unas bella en mis costillas

-doctor Cullen, lo busca Edward…

-hágalo pasar señorita…

-puedes pasar… pero la señorita se queda aquí…- hizo una mueca al referirse a bella.

-lo siento pero mi novia pasa conmigo…

Jale a bella dentro de la oficina… mi padre estaba tras el escritorio con su porte de siempre…

-buenos días papa…

-buenos días chicos ¿Cómo están mis nietos?, baya pensé que tardaría mucho en acostumbrarme y nada de eso, ¿van a ir a cenar a la casa, Esme hará tu pasta favorita…

- gracias papa y claro que aceptamos tu invitación…

-gracias doctor Cullen- sonrió bella de forma tímida…

-nada de doctor Cullen solo dime Carlisle, somos familia después de todo…

-como quieras Carlisle…

-al grano, que los pacientes no esperan…

-tu dirás papa…

- el contrato de bella aquí esta…- saco la carpeta de su escritorio- he ajustado todos los horarios para que les toque en el mismo turno, así los chicos no estarán con uno si y el otro no…

-gracias Carlisle, de verdad…

-no tienes nada que agradecer bella…

- ¿Cuándo empiezo?- los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

-hoy mismo si quieres…

-por supuesto… solo dime donde esta los vestuarios y me cambio, traigo el uniforme en el auto…

-me sorprende Edward te conseguiste una mujer de las que quedan pocas… inteligente.

Reímos y lleve a bella al auto por su bolso y luego la guie al que sería su locker…

-pregunta por mi consultorio… te espero allá…

-pero tu papa dijo que me enviaría un bip para decirme donde estaría…

-y mientras esperas lo harás conmigo…

- me encanta la idea…- beso mis labios y se puso a cambiarse Salí como bólido no quería dar un espectáculo porno por el pasillo con mi amigo bastante despierto…

- Lauren va a venir mi novia – wow que bien se oye- hazla pasar de inmediato…

-como quieras…- sonó molesta pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-has pasar al primer paciente…

Entre al consultorio y me instale, espere a que entrara alguien y nada… había pasado media hora y nadie entraba así que decidí salir a ver qué pasaba…

Lauren no estaba y la sala de espera llena… tome la agenda y nombre al primero

-seth Clearwater

-aquí…

-no sé qué paso con mi secretaria pero por favor si no llega pasen en el siguiente orden…

Nombre a todos y comencé con la consulta, ya llevaba tres pacientes y ni bella ni la secretaria…

-decidí llamarla al móvil esperando que lo trajera con ella…

- _estas llamando al teléfono de mi amiga bella que es tan distraída que hasta guardar un mensaje se le ha olvidado pero para eso está su amiga para salvarla del ridículo, si es importante lo que vas a decir deja tu mensaje si no… para que…_

Reí ante las ocurrencias de jane- amor te sigo esperando, en cuanto oigas el mensaje llámame.

Termine mi turno y ni señales de cualquiera de las dos… fui a buscarla Carlisle para saber que pasaba…

-papa ¿Dónde esta bella?

-ah, lo que pasa es que me falto Irina y le pedí que por favor la supliera en quirófano….

-¿toda la mañana?...

- bueno solo era para que asistiera al doctor Launet.

- voy a buscarla….- me sentía preocupado…

-hijo puedo llamarla al busca…

-hazlo por favor…

Esperamos aproximadamente cinco minutos para cuando llego…

-dime Carlisle ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-en realidad a mi nada pero el exagerado de mi hijo quiere saber dónde has estado…

-bueno pues asistí al doctor Launet en las dos cirugías y después me llego un mensaje que debía ayudar en urgencias...

-me quede esperándote…-dije mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba su aroma.

-perdón amor, es que el móvil me quedo en el locker y el numero de tu busca no me lo sé...

-¿terminaste?...

-si hace acababa de terminar una sutura cuando me llego el mensaje…

-yo también salgo enseguida… ¿puedo seguirlos para ver a mis nietos?

-claro Carlisle, solo que iremos a la casa de la abuela Merie…

-bien entonces vamos…

-por cierto papa Lauren estuvo ausente toda la consulta…

-ah sí vino y me dijo que tenia no se qué problema familiar… y que le urgía irse…

-por favor, que me avise si vuelve a suceder… me atrase mucho con los pacientes…

-claro hijo… pero vámonos...

En casa de Merie estaba solo, entonces nos fuimos a casa y tampoco estaban… mi estomago y no pecho se encogieron pensando lo peor.

Fuimos a casa de Esme y no había nadie…

-Edward… mis bebes…-empezó a llorar bella…

- no se hermosa…-trague el nudo que tenía en mi garganta…

-por favor Edward dime que están bien…

-voy a llamar a Esme a ver si ella sabe algo…

-hola cariño… ¿Dónde?... ¡como pueden ser tan inconscientes Esme!... claro que te grito todo lo que quieras bella y Edward están aquí a punto de tener n colapso nervioso…. No estoy exagerando Esme y más les vale volver con esos niños cuanto antes… no te estoy amenazando… como quieras…

-¿Dónde están papa?

-los llevaron a escoger sus recamaras…

-¿sus qué?

-parece que Esme quiere acondicionar una recamara aquí para ellos y Merie también así que se fueron a port ángeles a buscar los muebles y llevaron a los niños para que las eligieran… lo siento bella debieron haberte avisado…

-lo importante es que están bien Carlisle…- trato de réstale importancia pero estaba temblando como una hoja…

- siéntate amor te traeré algo de azúcar…

Le lleve medio vaso con azúcar y se lo bebió de golpe…

-gracias amor…

-llego el más guapo y sexi de la casa…

-Emmett… puedes hacer menos escándalo por favor…

-cierto… ¿están dormidas las pulgas?

-¿Quién?

-las pulgas tus hijos, si ellos me dicen panda lo más justo es que yo les ponga un sobrenombre también…

- como digas Emmett…

-ah y por cierto me encontré a tu secretaria bastante alegrita…

-¿borracha?

-sip… y dijo que se desharía de la zorra que le arrebato a su Edward… y que la lastimaría donde más le duela…

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews…tomo muy en serio todas sus sugerencias… keila gracias te respondo aquí porque no tienes dirección en ff muchas gracias y por todo y por supuesto que es constructiva…**_

_**Muchisisisiisisisisiisiisisi sisiisimas gracias REVIEWS, ALERTAS T FAVORITOS…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_

_**Nota. El próximo capitulo inauguran la casa como se debe… posible lemmon lo marcare como el anterior y ustedes saben si lo leen o no…**_

_**Besos…**_


	15. Chapter 15 inaugurando la casa

BPOV

Tal como lo pensé, mi primer día de trabajo estuvo bastante ajetreado, desde que nos bajamos del auto todos se nos quedaban viendo haciéndome sentir incomoda, muchas mujeres se comían a Edward con la mirada… y ¿Quién no? Con este doctor hasta yo me enfermaría…

Lo más difícil para mí fue detenerme frente al consultorio de Carlisle, en cuanto llegamos a su secretaria se le ilumino la cara y clavo la mirada en Edward ignorándome olímpicamente…debo decir que me molesto bastante, pero nada peor que su comentarios, literalmente le tiro con las bragas, a punto estuve de activar la alarma contra incendios del humo que estaba echando, clave mis dedos en las costillas de Edward refrenándome para no retorcerle el cuello, a punto estuve de cometer asesinato… cosa que jamás me había pasado, bueno como tampoco me había enamorado no sabía que eran los celos.

Mi primer día y me mandan a quirófano… bueno y malo para mí ya que para que una enfermera llegue allí debe de pasar por otras áreas primero, pero Carlisle me mando a suplir a la enferme que falto, desde que entre las miraditas y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, hubo muchas miradas indirectas pero las ignore, de seguro mañana todos hablaría de que fue por favoritismo al ser la nuera del director, ahora se preguntaban porque pero mañana… uff. Sentí alguien a mis espaldas pero no voltee estaba ocupada leyendo el expediente.

-Buenos días…- hablo un hombre

-buenos días doctor…- imagine que lo era ya que en la pizarra aparecíamos puras enfermeras mujeres.

-¿eres nueva?- ni siquiera había volteado a verlo pero cuando pregunto lo sentí muy ceca y me hice a un lado…

-algo así.- me removí incomoda, jamás me ha gustado que invadan mi espacio personal, los únicos que lo tenían permitido eran mis hijos y Edward…

-mmm cada vez las mandan más bonitas… ¿Qué te parece si cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a tomar algo?- ¿estaba filtrando conmigo? Que carajos

-no es posible…- por no decirle váyase por donde vino

Aun estaba de espalda a él leyendo el expediente, sentía su incomoda presencia bastante cerca de mí, me concentre en la lectura, como no estaba familiarizada con la situación del paciente necesitaba estar lista para antes de empezar ya que no me gustaba asistir una cirugía a menos que estuviera bien enterada de todos los pormenores del paciente…

- ¿podrías voltear a verme? Si me vez es seguro que te animas…- levante la vista y frente a mi estaba un hombre joven, bien parecido alto, moreno, complexión atlética, espalda ancha, pelo corto negro, facciones muy masculinas y unos ojos negros penetrantes…

-lo siento pero no creo que a mi novio y mis hijos les agrade que salga con alguien más…-se quedo serio y luego sonrió con picada…

-no hay necesidad de que se enteren…- me guiño el ojo acercándose demasiado…

-es difícil que no se entere mi novio si trabaja aquí…- casi podía imaginar la cara de Edward…

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- cada vez se acercaba mas casi estaba pegado a mi…

-doctor King la paciente esta lista…- interrumpió una de las enfermeras para mi alivio.

- a trabajar muñeca…

-¿perdón?- no me agrado la forma empalagosa en que me hablo…

-nos espera el paciente… anda muñeca no te hagas del rogar…- lo bueno que traíamos ya los guantes puestos y no podía tocarme….

-disculpe doctor King, pero para usted soy la señorita Swan…- jamás me gusto que me llamaran así pero…

- ¿tienes idea de cantas aquí andan tras mis huesos y tú me rechazas?...-frunció el seño mostrando su enojo.

Aparte de todo arrogante…- somos compañeros de trabajo, y así le pido que me respete doctor…. Y respecto a si tosas las otras mujeres del hospital andan tras usted… es su problema… con su permiso…

Se encogió de hombros y entro a quirófano seguido por mi y otro doctor mas, la cirugía tardo alrededor de dos horas, pero salió exitosa… y eso era lo que realmente importaba...

Hubo otra cirugía más, en la cual pidió que le asistiera también, fue un poco más corta, pero ya estaba cansada y no solo por la cirugía sino por su actitud…

No había tenido tiempo de comunicarme con Edward… al salir de quirófano me encamine al lugar donde me dijeron que era su consultorio pero mi busca sonó y tuve que acudir a urgencias… y en este lugar mi trabajo era primero…

- ¿tú eres Swan?-me llamo una voz en cuanto me pare en la puerta de urgencias.

- si doctora a sus órdenes…-acomode mi uniforme que lo traía un poco chueco, por salir a las carreras cuando me quite la ropa quirúrgica no me lo acomode bien.

-en ese caso en el box cinco hay que poner una férula puedes…

-claro doctora… hale- leí en su gafete…no le puse mucha atención solo que su cabello era rubio…

El lugar fue un completo caos, tres accidentes y bastante niños con resfriado, cosa muy común en este clima húmedo y frio.

En una pequeña oportunidad que tuve me fui a revisar los expedientes y alguien puso un café frente a mí…

-como no quisiste salir te traje yo el café…- allá vamos… pensé que la molestia había quedado en quirófano o se había ido a la Antártida… mucho mejor esto último…

-no tengo tiempo…- seguí con la vista en los expedientes…

-no te caerá mal, además solo estás leyendo, no creo que te estorbe…- insistió...

-no tomo café… que provenga de extraños- pase la hoja del expediente…

- no soy u extraño estuvimos tres horas juntos… - su aliento golpeo mi nuca haciéndome sentir incomoda…

-con permiso doctor tengo trabajo que hacer…- me metí al primer box que encontré y la doctora hale estaba ocultando una embarazada.

-¿y esas prisas señorita Swan?- me miro seria…

-dígame bella…

-bien bella tu dime Rosalie…- sonrió escaneando mi rostro con la mirada…

-Rosalie….- necesitaba ayuda porque el doctor King seguía afuera- me podrías hacer un favor…

-dime…- se asomo a ver lo que yo – ya entiendo, Roice huele la sangre fresca…

-es bastante insistente….

-mejor dicho molesto… no te preocupes satura la pierna de la paciente… no es conocido por ser paciente…

-gracias Rosalie…

-por nada… hoy por ti…- se encogió de hombros y salió dejándome sola… esperaba que al doctor o se le ocurriera entrar a seguir molestando…

La paciente estaba dormida, así que no tarde mucho en hacerlo porque no se movió… al terminar me asome antes de salir, no quería encontrarme con el doctor King...

Anote en el expediente los datos de la sutura… cuando sonó mi busca… Carlisle me llamaba, me sorprendió y busque a la doctora para avisarle, ella estaba ocupada le señale el busca y solo nos despedimos con un asentimiento de cabeza…

Allí me esperaba Edward… y la llamada era porque Edward me andaba buscando…

Carlisle estuvo presto a acompañarnos, los niños lo tenían muy ilusionado… los ojos le brillaron al saber de ellos...

Pero los niño no estaban en ninguna casa, sus abuelas se los habían llevado de compras…

Esperamos a que llegaran y los traviesos entraron como torbellino hablando a la vez… tan emocionados que me hicieron olvidarme de mi enojo

-uno a la vez mis amores…-los abrace y bese…

-mami la abuela Esme nos compdo así- extendió los brazos lo más posible…

-y le dijeron gracias...-casi siempre lo hacían peo me gustaba recordárselo

-sipi… y le dimos abrazos y besos…- a me los imaginaba haciendo trueque de abrazos y besos por algo que querían… eso hacían conmigo.

- por qué no ayudan a su abuela Lizzy a guardar las cosas…- no quería que mis hijo presenciaran cualquier tipo de rencilla mientas estuviera en mis manos, lo evitaría y la mirada que le daba Carlisle a Esme era mal augurio.

-sipi mami…

Sabía lo que se avecinaba tanto edad como Carlisle estaba furioso...

-ahora si me vas a explicar ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió llevarte a los niños sin avisar?-Carlisle tenia los puños apretados a los costados

-solo lo platicamos y ya… no pensé que…- titubeo Esme, pero se encogió de hombros, no sé si restándole importancia o que.

-¡ese es el problema Esme no piensas!- elevo la voz Carlisle haciéndome dar un salto-

- no me hables así Carlisle...- ahora ella era la enojada

- te hablo como se me venga en gana…

-mama, lo único que te pido es que por favor no te lleves a los niños sin avisar…-intervino Edward tratando de calmar la situación.

- si son tan delicados ya no los toco… ni me acerco…- se ofendió Esme, esperaba que como madre entendiera la situación pero al parecer no.

-mama no se trata de eso… es solo que nos preocupamos….-hablo Edward en voz tranquilizadora.

- pero estaba conmigo que soy su abuela y con Lizzy y Merie…- entendía su punto pero esperaba que ella entendiera el nuestro…

-se que son de confianza mama… y lo que nos preocupo es no saber donde estaban… lo único que pido es que si los llevas a algún lado nos avises…- se le notaba la tención pero no quería llegar a discutir, su seño estaba fruncido, jalaba su cabello y apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-y si no que- esto se veía mal… al parecer era algo testaruda, me mordí la lengua para n contestarle un par de cosas… no quería agrandar el problema

-si no lo haces te pueden demandar por secuestro…- se encogió de hombros Carlisle diciéndole que era obvio, porque en ningún documento de mis hijos aparecía el nombre de su padre menos de sus abuelos

- ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo Carlisle?- golpeo su pecho con el dedo índice de manera retadora…

-no es estupidez Esme… - suspiro derrotado

-está bien lo siento n pensé que tardaríamos tanto… y prometo avisar ok.

-ves lo fácil que es...

Yo no hable, no quera agrandar mas e problema… además lo importante era que los niños estaban bien…

- en ese caso mama nos vamos a casa…-Edward tomo mi mano acariciando con su pulgar mi mueca, pero en este momento creo que él era el que necesitaba relajarse más que yo.

- ya me dijo Lizzy que se mudaría con ustedes…- ese era otro posible problema, después de todo el es el hijo pero Edward y ella son muy unidos...

-si, esa es la idea…-sonrió Edward y sus hombros se relajaron mientras que los míos estaban rígidos.

-pero ustedes trabajan y estaría sola en casa…- no podía negar que era un buen argumento, pero la decisión en todo caso era de ella.

-técnicamente no, me quedaría con los niños- Lizzy venía bajando las escaleras con un niño en cada mano.

- entonces te llevan como niñera…- negó con la cabeza Esme mirando a Edward de forma reprobatoria.

-Esme por dios no seas infantil, me quedare con ellos porque quiero…- ahora empezaba a entender porque Lizzy no quería vivir aquí al pacer mi suegra era voluntariosa y testaruda.

-y la abuela Merie también… ¿verdad abuela Lizzy?- Rob estaba bastante emocionado

-claro Rob, los cuidaremos entre las dos…- dijo Lizzy mientras tocaba su nariz con un dedo.

-despídanse niños nos vamos a casa.

- pero…- trato de interrumpir Esme.

- lo siento mama pero hoy fue un día muy cansado…

Nos despedimos de todos, Emmett prometió ir a casa para jugar con ellos… y los chicos estaban más que felices porque los visitaría su tío panda.

En casa hicimos unos emparedados para todos, y comimos en la sala riéndonos de las anécdotas de los niños…

-…y la abuela Merie tiro tooodo el pollo que tenía en casa….

-dijo que podque a nosotdos no nos gustaba…

-Merie es una exagerada…- rio Lizzy.

-ni que lo digas Lizzy…-reí recordando varias anécdotas con ella.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa y Edward contesto porque estaba a su lado...

-¿diga?...ah como estas Merie… no se…si está bien… yo le digo… Bye.- miro a los niños y les guiño el ojo ellos sonrieron enormemente- era Merie, dice que tiene programada una pijamada abuelas-nietos para esta noche… y que no está pidiendo permiso, esta avisando…

- ¿tú qué dices?-le pregunte, después de cómo se puso no quería provocarlo…

-claro amor… digo si tu quieres…

- Edward si le niego algo a mi abuela… mis hijos quedan huérfanos

- no se diga mas…

Preparamos una pequeña mochila con ropa y los llevamos, o nos dejaron ni bajarnos del coche… y entraron corriendo a la casa de Merie como si fuera su casa…

- al parecer tendremos la casa para nosotros solos…- Edward me rodeo con sus brazos desde la espalda…

-ya los extraño…- suspire y recosté mi su hombro.

-pero podemos aprovechar…- sus labios dejaban pequeños besos mariposa en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer…

_(18+ lea bajo su responsabilidad)_

_Me gire rodeando su cuello con mis bazos- y como que se te ocurre- hable mientras me acercaba a su boca_

_-muchas cosas…- mi apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su muy notoria erección- pero ninguna de ellas requiere estar vestido…-sus manos viajaron al frente y desabrocho lentamente mi blusa, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos…_

_-mmm… te deseo amor…-sus manos vejaron bajo mi blusa acariciando mis senos- quiero saborearte._

_Yo solo gemía, tal vez su nombre o no se mi cerebro estaba concentrado en sentir y disfrutar solo eso… sentí que flotaba y todo se volvió nebuloso y fabuloso…_

_EPOV_

_-mmm… te deseo amor… necesito probarte…_

_Ya no podía detenerme mi cuerpo estaba poseído por el deseo, lujuria, pasión como quieran llamarle o tal vez un conjunto de las tres… se me parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor…_

_Mi piel ardía, mis manos quemaba, la sangre en mis venas hervía solo de pensar en poseerla de nuevo, mis manos trabajaban por si solas, desvistiéndola tocando su suave piel._

_Estábamos aun en la puerta de la casa, por dentro peo eso no quitaba que estábamos lejos del cuarto. Y consciente de mi creciente deseo me apresure a ir al cuarto, si no nos movíamos terminaría tomándola en la alfombra, ahí junto a la puerta, no me pareció correcto, el levante en brazos mientras mi boca saboreaba la suya hasta quedarnos sin aire y luego viajaba por su cuello, y de regreso a la boca…_

_Entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta de una patada…no recuerdo ponerle el pestillo, pero estábamos solos y no haba problema... llegue con ella hasta la cama… sus manos ya habían sacado mi camisa y la habían desabotonado… quite su blusa y brasier casi a la vez, mi lengua picaba por saborear sus deliciosas cumbres rosadas en cuanto estuvieron frente a mí los ataque con mi boca de manera desesperada, parecía un hambriento y así me sentía, hambriento y sediento de ella…_

_Mientras disfrutaba con mi boca de sus pechos alternadamente, mis manos viajaron a su pantalón y lo desabotone bajándoselos junto a las bragas… quería ir lento pero no podía… la necesitaba tanto, creo que me están haciendo efecto los tres años de celibato… oh era ella que me encendía de esa forma tan única_

_O más bien el haberla probado, quede prendado de ella, como un drogadicto a su heroína, la necesitaba con urgencia y no poseerla dolía… jamás había sentido eso, las chicas con las que me había acostado eran muchas veces mas experimentadas que bella, pero no lograban encenderme al grado que lo hace ella…_

_Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, que su estrecha calidez me rodeara y exprimiera hasta la última gota, baje mi mano a su intimidad, necesitaba saber si estaba lista para recibirme, tampoco quería hacerle daño, no es que sea engreído pero estoy bastante bien dotado, rose con mis dedos su clítoris ganándome un gemido de placer de su parte que casi me hace perder la cordura y poseerla como animal… estaba tan mojada y lista para mi que no dude…_

_-estas tan mojada amor... ¿Es por mi?..._

_-si….oh si…._

_-necesito estar dentro de ti…_

_-hazlo… te necesito…_

_Estaba más que lista para recibirme... me quite el pantalón los bóxers desesperadamente, y me adentre en ella, casi me corro en ese instante… me mantuve quieto, no quería quedar como un puberto que se corre a la primera a pesar de controlarme sabía que no duraría mucho…_

_Ella movió sus caderas buscando fricción, y arremetí mis caderas contra las suyas… gimiendo fuerte mente…_

_-se siente tan bien amor…_

_Mi boca devoro la suya haciendo sentir mi necesidad, sentir sus jadeos y gemidos en mi boca me hicieron aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas… y exploto llevándome con ella al límite de la locura…_

_La llene de mi y colapse, apenas si logre hacerme a un lado, la atraje hacia mí, aunque sentía vacio el no estar en su interior, quería sentir su piel junto a la mía…_

_-te quiero Edward…- beso mi pecho en un suspiro…_

_-también te quiero…_

_Y así nos dormimos entrelazados y felices en los brazos del otro…_

_Desperté y ella no estaba mi corazón latía a prisa y mis manos sudaban, coloque mis bóxers y baje a buscarla... estaba en la cocina, con mi camisa puesta tarareando algo mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo… ve ese balanceo me hizo desearla de nuevo… mi amigo aclamaba su calidez…_

_Llegue a su lado y la abrace por la espalda pegándome completamente a ella…_

_-buenos días amor…- la gire par saborear sus labios…_

_-sí que son buenos…_

_-me desperté y no estabas… me asuste…_

_- lo siento- bajo su mirada._

_-no lo sientas amor… está bien… estamos bien…_

_-prepare el desayuno ¿te sirvo?_

_-se me antoja algo mas antes de desayunar…_

_-¿Cómo qué?- paso sus manos por mi pecho hasta la cinturilla de mis bóxers…_

_- tu…_

_La tome por el trasero y la levante sentándola en la encimera y sin previos la penetre de golpe… los dos gemimos y gritamos… la tome como poseído… mi boca devoro sus pechos mientras mis caderas golpeaban las suyas de forma desesperada…_

_-Edward… ohhhh si…- y exploto apretándome de tal forma que hizo imposible que me aguantara mas… _

_Nos quedamos quietos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y aun unidas, su calidez rodeándome y las pulsaciones secuelas de su orgasmo me hacían sentir un placer indescriptible… _

_Entonces volví en mí y me arrepentí de haberla tomado así, no es justificación pero el verla solo con mi camisa, sin una prenda debajo y ese movimiento de caderas que me invitaba a entrar… joder me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo…_

_La hice enrollar las piernas en mis caderas y la lleve al living la hice mía de nuevo sobre el sofá y una vez más en la ducha antes de alistarnos para irnos al hospital…_

_(Fin 18+)_

EPOV

Me sentía en las nubes mientras manejaba rumbo al hospital, habíamos pensado ir a darle los buenos días a los niños pero se nos hacia tarde, así que solo les hicimos una llamada que fue respondida por una muy alegre Merie que dijo que los niños aun estaban dormidos al parecer la pijamada había acabado muy tarde, le mandamos besos…

En el hospital las miradas indiscretas no se hicieron esperar…principalmente de las que había rechazado…

-¿en que área estarás ahora bella?- caminábamos abrazados mientras entrabamos para checar la llegada...

-no se pero me gustaría estar en urgencias…

- puedes decírselo a Carlisle…

- no quiero abusar… si ayer hubo varios comentarios respecto a que era nueva y ya me habían asignado quirófano…

-tú sabes hermosa… si tienes tiempo date una vuelta por mi consultorio…

- claro… me encantara verte en acción…- tal vez lo dijo en doble sentido o tal vez no pero inmediatamente se me vinieron a la mente escenas donde la tomo sobre mi escritorio…

- me encantara mostrártelo- me pegue a ella para que entendiera la indirecta…

-Edward- me reprendió con una sonrisa picara- no me refiero a eso…

-pero me encantaría…-le di un largo beso…- nos vemos luego amor.

- hasta luego…

Me fui al consultorio y Lauren se levanto a recibirme con un pedazo de tela que difícilmente se le puede llama ropa…

-siento haberme ido así ayer Edward…

-espero hayas resuelto tus asuntos... – conteste cortes por los pacientes pero en tono seco.

-no del todo pero estoy trabajando en ello…

Recordé las palabras de Emmett y quise reclamarle pero me detuve…

-puedes comenzar a pasar a los pacientes por favor…

-claro…

Hoy no tenía muchos pacientes y esperaba poder darme una vuelta por donde anduviera bella… me dolía ver niños que llegaban con etapas muy avanzadas que disminuían sus posibilidades de vida, y más ahora que tenia a mis hijos, el solo imaginarlos enfermos me aterraba…

Unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron cuando estaba a punto de marcarle a bella para saber donde estaba…

-adelante…- entro Lauren como gata en celo desabotonándose la blusa

-quiero ayudarte para que te relajes… sé que cuando atiendes niños en el estado de los de hoy te estresas mucho...

-por favor sal del consultorio Lauren…- no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien la viera.

-no seas así, me di cuenta como me miraste cuando llegaste… ¿sabes que me lo puse para ti?

-no hagas eso Lauren o tendré que reportarte…

- no seas infantil… se que lo deseas tanto como yo…

A este punto estaba sin blusa y con un sostén de encaje muy transparente se bajo la falda de un tirón mostrando las diminutas bragas a juego…

Tome el teléfono y estaba a punto de marcar a seguridad cuando se abrió la puerta dejándome congelado en mi lugar…

_**Espero les haya gustado… **_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, como les he dicho ya si se desgastaran cada que los leo ya no se miraran nada, sus palabras me motivan a seguir… a cada una de ustedes un millón de gracias…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo un millón de gracias para ustedes….**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas, también les agradezco el que lean y espero de todo corazón que les guste…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... **_


	16. Chapter 16 sustos

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes… tuve algunos problemas personales que me impidieron hacerlo… _

_Pero aquí les tengo el capitulo espero que les guste…_

"_sustos"_

EPOV

La sangre huyo de mi cuerpo, creo que estaba más blanco que un vampiro, en la puerta estaban Lizzy y mis hijos que hicieron cara de desagrado de ver a Lauren en tan poca ropa, la abuela casi la mata con la mirada…

-mmm… señorita el veterinario atiende en la otra cuadra, mi nieto es pediatra…- los niños quitaron la vista de ella y corrieron hacia mi gritando

-¡papi! ¡Papi!...-Lauren clavo sus ojos en ellos con car de espanto y luego se agacho por la ropa…

-que sorpresa…-los abrace y bese ignorando por completo a Lauren…

- la abuela Merie tenía cita con su doctor y la acompañamos, y la abuela Lizzy nos trajo contigo ¿a que es genial?

-claro que es genial, ya los extrañaba mucho…

-¿Qué tanto es mucho papi?- pregunto Nessie mordiéndose el labio como su mama...

-mi vueltas a todo el universo…

-eso es mucho papi…

-si galán ¿ya vieron a su mami?

-nopo una dotoda nos dijo que es taba bidopano…

- quirófano…

-eso que un dotod quiede que ella este allí y dijo que mi mami no es ta bonita ¿a que mi mami es la más bonita? A que si…- _ quien carajos era ese doctorsucho de pacotilla… maldición…_

-si peque tu mamá es la mami las hermosa de todo el universo…

-papi porque la señora que tiene ropa chiquita nos mira feo…- ya ni me acordaba de Lauren…

-ignórala cariño, ella no sabe lo que hace, como las de su clase…

-ella va a la escuela abuela Lizzy… podque allí dan clases…

-no mi amor ella trabaja con tu papi... pero no por mucho tiempo…

-señora yo…- Lauren temblaba como una hoja al parecer hasta aquí le había llegado la valentía…

-hijo llama a Carlisle dile que lo quiero ver aquí…

-con permiso…- Lauren se giro hacia la puerta…

-nada de con permiso siéntese… que creo que será muy importante para usted presenciar la charla…- ella solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la esquina…

Mientras yo marcaba a Carlisle la abuela tomo a los niños y los quiso sentar pero ellos se aferraron a mí colocándose cada uno sobre una de mis piernas…

-¿Edward?...

-si papa siento llamarte así pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi consultorio…

-¿algo va mal?

-¡ven abuelo te estamos esperando!- como siempre mis hijos gritaron como si estuvieran sincronizados

-¿papa?...-lo único que escuche fue el pitido de la llamada truncada.-creo que ya viene…

-papito, háblale a mi mami pod favod…

-peque si mami esta en quirófano no tiene el teléfono con ella…

-pero tenemos muchas así- Rob extendió sus brazos- de ganas de verla…

-le mandare un mensaje al bip para que venga en cuanto se desocupe…-tome mi bíper y le mande el mensaje.

La puerta se abrió y entro Carlisle, los chicos corrieron a abrazarlo… y a besarlo mi padre tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

- como están mis nietos favoritos...

- abuelo o tienes otros nietos…- frunció el seño Rob

- por eso son mis favoritos- rieron juntos…

-hola mama… ¿tú los trajiste?- se acerco a besar a Lizzy

-claro, los trajimos Merie y yo pero ellos quisieron ver a su papa y aquí estamos….

-¿y a su abuelo no?- Carlisle hizo un ridículo puchero haciendo que los chicos reventaran e una estruendosa carcajada…

-que cadas tan gdaciosas haces abuelo…

-si íbamos ir a verte… pero esa señorita que está allí se equivoco de doctor…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-la abuela dijo que ella se equivoco porque la vetenaria estaba más lejos…

-¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué paso mama?

- entramos de sorpresa, pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros la…mujer…perdón mujeres por el insulto…esa estaba prácticamente haciéndole un striptease a tu hijo…

-es cierto eso Lauren…

-yo…

-si abuelito estaba solo con la dopa que no se enseña…

-¿tú la viste?

-si, t dob y la abuela… eso no se hace abuelito a que no…

-por supuesto que no… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso Edward si te la querías tirar este no era el lugar…?

-yo no hice nada papa… ella solo entro y comenzó a desvestirse…-la rabia corrió por mis venas

-hijo no quieras verme la cara conozco tu historial…y es bastante largo por cierto…

-papa- apreté el puente de mi nariz- desde que me quede a Londres deje esa vida, y no había estado con nadie hasta bella y por favor se prudente y no hables de esas cosas frente a los niños…

-no sé si creerte Edward…

- papa, por favor podrías cambiarme de secretaria, no quiero tener problemas…

- estarás un tiempo sin nada hasta que contrate a alguien más…

- no me importa…

-a mi si, el área que atiendes es muy importante y estoy pensando en contratar otro pediatra para suplir la demanda…

-haz lo que creas prudente papa, pero Lauren fue el ultimo día como mi secretaria…

-abuelito… yo no quiero que esa señoda tdabaje con mi papi…¿te la puedes llevad?

-lo que digas Nessie…

-y puedes poned que tdabajen mi mami y mi papi juntos… es que así los vemos…

-veré que puedo hacer cariño, tu mami no es secretaria…

-pedo si sabe todo…a que si…

-si abuelo mi mami es muy inteligente…

-no se diga mas a partir de mañana su mami trabaja con su papi y esta señorita se va a otro lugar…

-gracias papa- suspire descansado y feliz

-no lo hago por ti Edward…- me señalo con el dedo

- lo sé pero aun así te lo agradezco...

-mejor ve como le dices a bella que de ser la favorita de quirófano a una simple secretaria…

- no te pdeocpes papito nosotdos la convencemos a que si dob...

- si papito nosotros convencemos a mi mami…

-¿de qué me van a convencer?- mi bella entro por la puerta haciéndome sonreír como estúpido…

-¡mamiiiiii!-corrieron a abrazarla y ella los apretó contra sí y les lleno de besos el rostro…

-los extrañe mis amores…

-y nosotros a ti mami…. Mamita tu quieres mucho verdad…

-si los amo con todo mi corazón…

-y a mi papi también lo quiedes mucho a que si…

-si Nessie lo quiero mucho…- al escucharla decir que me quiere en frente de todo mi corazón se hincho de felicidad.

-y por qué no quieres nos harías felices verdad…

-si Rob, mientras este en mis manos hare lo que pueda para hacerlos felices…

-y a papi también quedes hacedlo feliz a que si…

-si ¿Por qué tantas pregunta?

-mami esa señoda estaba con la dopa que no se enseña aquí adentdo con mi papi- mi pobre bella se puso pálida y me miro dolida- pedo mi papi le dijo que no haga eso que no es bueno…

-y la abuela le dijo que se fuera con el vetenario...

-veterinario cariño- le corrigió Lizzy

-eso ¿Por qué mami?

-no se pregúntale a ella…-dijo bella apuntando a Lizzy.

Los niños se fueron a sentar con Lizzy y yo me levante y abrace a bella, al principio se puso rígida pero después se recargo contra mi cuerpo en un suspiro

-abuelita pod que le dijiste que fueda con ese ve...ve…nadio...

-veterinario… bueno porque el veterinario es el doctor que cura los animales…-sonrió Lizzy con burla.

-pedo ella es pedsona- Nessie frunció el seño tal como lo hace su madre…

-bueno es que…-suspiro- se los voy a decir pero no lo repitas ¿ok?- asintieron con la cabeza- bueno a las mujeres que quieren estar o están con alguien que ya tiene pareja o está casado se les dice zorras y las zorras son animales…

- ¿ella es una zoda?- Nessie abrió los ojos enormes…

-pedo las zodas son bonitas y ella esta fea abuela… yo vi en una película…

Apuñe los labios para no reírme aunque Lizzy si se rio largo y tendido…

-los dejo…- se despidió Carlisle con un beso de cada chico y de mama- Lauren por hoy vete a casa, mañana preséntate en mi oficina para ver donde te reubico…

Ella solo asintió y salió tras de él…

-bien creo que Merie ya se desocupo voy a recogerla para irnos…

-Lizzy espérenos en la cafetería... en un momento vamos…

-los esperamos entonces…

-abuelita vamos contigo… sino la abuela Merie se va a enojar…

-¿Qué no tenían muchas ganas de vernos?- les pregunte serio

-sipi y a mami también pero ya los vimos y ahora vamos por la abuela Merie…

-y a comed en la cafetedia….a que si…

-si manita yo quiero un batido de chocolate…

-yo otdo… vamos abuelita…

-en un ratito los alcanzamos chicos…

Ellos nos besaron y se fueron platicando no se que con su abuelita, mi hermosa se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que la llamaban así… su sueño hecho realidad un niño y una niña para consentir… suspire

-¿y eso porque fue?

-sabes que Lizzy me pedía que me casara porque quería tener bisnietos, un niño y una niña para ser específicos…

-no me lo había dicho…

-pues si…- la gire para que estuviera frente a mí y atrape sus labios…- te extrañe…

Suspiro- que fue eso que dijeron los niños- abajo mi libido…

-hoy tenía pocos pacientes, por lo que termine más temprano… y bueno ella entro quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en prendas intimas y en eso llegaron Lizzy y los niños…

-¿nada más?- me miro a los ojos para descubrir si le decía la verdad o no asentí...

-eso es todo y luego llamamos a Carlisle y le dije que ya no la quería aquí y los niños le pidieron que trabajáramos juntos y a partir de mañana serás mi asistente, se la solté de golpe y sin anestesia a riesgo de que se enojara…

-¿yo aquí?…

- aja…- titubee aunque a mí me encantaba la idea- pero si tú no quieres…- tampoco quería forzarla ella estudio una carrera, no la podía atar a ser mi asistente…

-por mi está bien Edward... es más me encanta estar contigo…-suspire aliviado y la apreté mas entre mis brazos.

-a mi mas te lo aseguro

La bese apretándola contra mi cuerpo recorriendo sus costados con mis manos, mientras las suyas jalaban mi cabello haciéndome gemir en su boca…

-amor, debemos parar…- con palabras decía eso pero mis manos buscaban tocar su piel debajo de su blusa…

-lo sé….- susurro contra mi boca, aun así no nos separamos, camine hacia atrás hasta estar recargado en el escritorio con ella entre mis piernas…

-amor, te deseo…

-yo también…- suspiro y unimos nuestras frentes- pero no es ni el momento ni el lugar…

-lo sé, pero el tenerte así me hace perder la cabeza…

- no eres el único… - suspiro de nuevo y cerró los ojos- si vamos a estar así no creo que sea prudente que trabajemos juntos…

La pegue a mi cuerpo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración- te prometo que me comportare…- sentí su risa- en serio amor, mientras haya pacientes seré un niño bueno…

-anda niño bueno vamos por los niños y sus abuelas…

-un poquito más…. Solo mientras se coman lo que sea que estén comiendo…- se acurruco en mi pecho y nos quedamos así solo disfrutando el estar juntos.

-es hora, amor…- a regañadientes me separe de ella, aliste todo y salimos abrazados rumbo a la cafetería.

Hasta el pasillos de escuchaban las risas de los niños por algo que decían Merie y Lizzy…

-¿listos para irnos?

- sipi… ¿vamos a id a ved a la abuela Esme?...

-no se peque…

-anda papi solo le damos un besito y ya…

-está bien galán los llevare a que le den un besito a su abuela Esme…

-¡siiiiiiiiiiii!

-señorita Swan pensé que ya se había ido a casa… pero ya que esta aquí yo encantado la llevo a donde quiera…- se tenso en mis brazos y yo apreté mi mandíbula _¡que carajos!_

-solo estaba esperando a mi novio…-dijo ella pegándose lo más posible a mi cuerpo.

-Cullen...valla yo que pensaba que eras del otro bando…- se burlo el muy imbécil.

- King… no creo que sea de tu incumbencia mis gustos…- note como devoraba a bella con la mirada… y desee bórrale a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara…

-tal vez si Cullen… ¿ya ta dijo tu novia que pasamos bastantes horas juntos?- mi manos automáticamente se hicieron puños.

- me dijo que estuvo en quirófano y por lógica estarías tu allí, peo no platicamos mas del asunto tu sabes tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar… su sonrisa no se borro pero pude ver una chispa de enojo en sus ojos…

-o tal vez porque no quiere que tu sepas como disfruta su tiempo conmigo…

.claro imagino que si… - le dije con sarcasmo.

-mañana estaremos juntos de nuevo señorita Swan… son tres cirugías…

-te quedaras esperando King, a partir de mañana ella estará en el consultorio conmigo…

-es una lástima que a una gran enfermera la limiten a ser una simple asistente de consultorio…- la escaneo con la mirada y ella se removió incomoda- yo la haría explorar mejor sus habilidades…- eso venia cagado de doble sentido, deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas… no deseaba partirle la cara y golpearlo hasta que se le desapareciera esa estúpida sonrisa…

-es decisión de ella el lugar donde quiera estar King, con tu permiso NUESTROS HIJOS nos esperan para irnos- como si al nombrarlos los hubiera llamado, Nessie se abrazo a mis piernas mientras Rob se paro frete a bella de brazos cruzados mientras fulminaba con los ojos al idiota de King…

-valla que eres rápido Cullen… no se sabía que tuvieras pareja durante meses y ahora apareces con una exquisita mujer y dos hijos…

-como ya te dije King… mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia… ahora si nos disculpas…

-hasta mañana señorita Swan… piénselo, será un placer seguir trabajando con usted…

-pedo mi mami tdabaja con mi papi… a que si…

-si mi amor, estaré con tu papi…

Salimos de la cafetería y nos fuimos directo a casa de mi madre, ella estaba en jardín…

-¡abuela!

-mis niños hermosos… ¿me extrañaron?

-sipi y le dijimos a papi que nos trajera a verte…

-sipi abuela quediamos dadte muchos besos…

La abrazaron y le llenaron la casa de besos… ella les devolvió el abrazo y luego los invito a cenar…

-otro día será mama, la verdad es que estoy cansado y quiero descansar…

-lo que pasa es que no quieres que convivía con mis nietos hijo…

-no es eso mama, este día fue muy pesado…

-pretextos… - se cruzo de brazos.

-hijo, porque no van tú y bella a dejar a Merie, yo me quedo aquí con los niños y que Carlisle nos lleve después….

-¿estás segura hermosa?- ella siempre procurando lo mejor, y me entendía a la perfección.

-si hijo, claro si bella quiere…

-está bien Lizzy…- le sonrió bella bastante sonrojada.

Los niños ya estaban entretenidos con Esme plantando algunas semillas… nos despedimos de ellos dejamos a Merie en su casa y nos fuimos a la nuestra…

En cuanto entamas ataque sus labios… ella respondió a mi beso… la cague hasta la recamara y la deje sobre la cama…

-amor, hoy no se va a poder…

-no quieres…- me sentí decepcionado…

-inicio mi periodo hoy…

-ah, pero si puedo darte besos y apapacharte…

-por supuesto…

Y eso hicimos, solo besarnos y apapacharnos y para sorpresa mía fue suficiente para mi… jamás había estado con una mujer a solas sin tener relaciones, pero bella rompía todos mis esquemas…

BPOV

Cuando mis hijos me dijeron que habían visto a Lauren semidesnuda y sola con Edward mi primer instinto fue huir, tomar a mis hijos e irme… pero recordé la vez anterior, y el sufrimiento fue mucho por dejarme llevar por la rabia, después Edward me dijo lo que realmente paso… y yo pase pagina, debía prepararme para presenciar ataques de ese tipo, reconozco el atractivo de él a menos que fuera ciega no lo haría.

Trabajar en su consultorio fue un alivio para los dos, yo no estaba pensando en que el seria atacado de nuevo por una loca, y tampoco estaría soportando el acoso del doctor King o eso pensé...

Diariamente llegaban a mi escritorio distintos regalos que no tardaba en regresar, varias veces me intercepto pero gracias a dios logre esquivarlo.

-bella ¿quedan más pacientes?- me llamo Edward por el intercomunicador.

-no Edward…

-¿puedes venir por favor?-sabia para que me quería… habíamos estado teniendo sesiones bastante acaloradas de besos cada vez que terminaba la consulta…

-Edward…

-anda amor…

Me levante y ordene todo rápidamente, entre al consultorio y él me jalo, atrapándome e sus brazos y devorándome con un demandante beso…

-amor…. Te necesito…- se pego a mí haciéndome sentir su deseo…

-pero…- no me dejo hablar

-seremos cuidadosos de no hacer mucho ruido…

Solo asentí, y me deje llevar… hicimos el amor sobre el escritorio, y terminamos desnudos y jadeantes sobre el sofá…

- estas completamente loco…- reí después de que mi cerebro logara funcionar

-completamente loco por ti…- beso el tope de mi cabeza y dejo sus labios allí, nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que sentí que se tenso.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte en un hilo de voz

- amor, sebes que te quiero y también a nuestros hijos… pero realmente quisiera disfrutar de ustedes antes de agrandar la familia- tal vez sea lenta porque no entendí de lo que hablaba…

-¿a qué te refieres?

- no hemos usado protección… ninguna vez…

-ah eso- sonreí…

-si eso… o tu si quieres otro bebe…

-no, si, no se pero no te preocupes por eso estoy con la píldora desde que tuve a los niños…

-¿Por qué? Digo si se puede saber.

- mi ciclo quedo irregular…

-entonces no tienes ningún problema con que vuelva a hacerte el amor... se sentó y me acomodo a horcadas sobre el… digamos que tardamos bastante antes de salir del consultorio…

Mis músculos parecían gelatina, me dolían partes del cuerpo que sabía que existían porque había leído acerca de ellas no porque las sintiera… desde que hicimos el amor en nueva york l hemos hecho dos días mas solamente el día que "inauguramos la casa" y hoy que "inauguramos el consultorio" no me quejo porque cada vez me ha dejado tan exhausta satisfecha que no tengo queja alguna…

Carlisle mando a Edward a un congreso a Toronto al parecer venia un genio en oncología pediátrica a dar una conferencia y quería que Edward se informara…

- ven conmigo amor… los niños tu, hasta Lizzy…

-Edward sabes que no puedo debo trabajar, tu padre me asigno a urgencias con la doctora hale mientras no estás…

- pero yo quiero que vayan conmigo…- hizo una infantil rabieta.

-amor, tu vas a estar ocupado en los eventos,… mejor planeemos unas vacaciones los cinco a donde quieras...

-¿estás segura que a donde yo quiera?- dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, y una enorme sonrisa.

-si, totalmente…- me pegue a su cuerpo lo más posible, yo también moría por ir con el pero entendía que era parte de su trabajo, además yo tenía el mío.

-no quiero quejas después…

No las tendría, iría con él hasta el fin del mundo...

El día de su viaje fuimos a despedirlo al aeropuerto, Lizzy y yo tardamos bastante tiempo en consolar a los niños que se querían ir con el…

-vedad que si va a volved luego mi papi…a que si…- me dolía la angustia de mis hijos y más que yo era la culpable de que se sintieran así.

-si mi amor y también les hablara por teléfono todos los días…

-pero yo quiero que esté con nosotros mami…

-es parte de su trabajo Rob, y tiene que ir...

-vamos a casa con sus abuelos…

-no quedo id podque el abuelo caslie mando a mi papito que se fueda…

-es su trabajo Nessie… tu papa allá va a aprender cosas que ayudaran a los niños que atiende a aliviarse mejor…

-pedo si va a volved…y nos va a llamad…aque si...

-si mi amor…

Los abrace y nos fuimos a casa, en cuanto aterrizo el avión Edward llamo para decir que había llegado bien y que nos extrañaba…

Que puedo decir, los niños estaban encantados con ello, su papito les prometió traerles regalos y se la pasaron adivinando que sería…

Aunque extrañaba horrores a Edward debía continuar con la vacía rutina de ir a trabajar al hospital y lo peor de todo aguantar las insinuaciones del doctor King…

-buenos días Rosalie... ¿que tenemos?

-todo está tranquilo bella… cosa extraña…

- tienes razón es bastante extraño que no haya movimiento, pero bueno…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?

-excelente…

-no traes buena pinta…

-La verdad es que no dormí nada, no he podido dormir bien los tres días que tiene Edward fuera…

-es normal que lo extrañes…pero…- titubeo

-dime… - la anime.

-digo cuando el llego a trabajar aquí duro siete meses sin faltar y por lo que me has contado estabas e Phoenix… no lo extrañaste entonces…

-no se puede extrañar lo que no se tiene…- la respuesta salió de mis labios sin más.

-perdón que me entrometa pero no te entiendo…

-lo que quiero decir es que entonces Edward y yo no…- titubee, no era algo que quisiera andar divulgando

-no que…. Perdón si no me quieres decir lo entiendo…

-está bien de todas formas confió en que no lo andarás diciendo, has hecho muchas cosas que me inspiran a confiar en ti…- tome una gran bocanada de aire- lo único que te puedo decir es que Edward y yo nos conocemos hace apenas unos meses… los niños los concebí por inseminación…

-pero se parecen mucho a Edward…

-porque es su padre...

-ahora si me perdí…- me miro confundida

-mira yo me hice una inseminación ok… pero a Nessie le dio leucemia y él le dono medula…

-¡wow! Eso sí que es sorprendente, al verlos pienso que realmente tienen una larga relación…

-hay veces que yo también así lo siento…

El busca de las dos sonó al mismo tiempo que mi celular...

-¿diga?

-bella soy Emmett Nessie tuvo un accidente estoy en urgencias con ella…

No le conteste corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pasando por mi mente los peores escenarios, en el pasillo estaba Emmett con cara de espanto…

-¿Qué paso Emmett? ¿Dónde está Nessie?

-la están atendiendo bella, yo… yo lo siento, le dije a Lizzy que me dejara llevarlos al parque Jasper yo los llevamos pero… ella se cayó de uno de los juegos…

-¿Qué le paso?

-no sé yo solo la mire que cayó la tome en brazos y me l traje…

-bella, te habla la doctora hale…

-espérame aquí Emmett….

El solo asintió y se deslizo por la pared hasta llegar al piso con la cara tapada con ambas manos…

Entre al box y mi hija estaba risa y risa y platicando con Rosalie… suspire tranquila…

-¿Qué paso mi amor?

En .lugar de contestarme se largo a reír otra vez -¿quiere que yo le cuente a tu mami?- le sonrió rose y ella solo asintió

-dice que estaban con su tío Jasper y su tío panda en el parque jugando entonces ella se lanzo por el tobogán y cayo sentada en la arena y se rio entonces su tío panda la quería consolar y al ver la cara de él rio con mas gens hasta se le salieron las lagrimas, y después la subió a su auto y la trajo aquí…

-entonces no tienes nada… ella negó con la cabeza

-pedo mi tío panda no me dejo decidle… y mi tío jasped se quedo con dob diendose de mi tío panda…

-imagino que si pero el pobre de tu tío panda se está muriendo de la preocupación ve a darle un beso y a decirle que estas bien anda…

Salió ella conmigo y Rosalie detrás…

-tío panda no tas tdiste yo no tengo nada…

-lo dices en serio pulga mira que no quiero que te pase nada malo…

-de vedad vedadeda que si,…

-entonces volvemos al parque aun nos faltan varios juegos

-sipi…

-bella yo...

-está bien Emmett, eso habla bien de ti y que te preocupas por el bienestar de los niños…

-gracias bella…- beso mi mejilla y se fue con Nessie de caballito sobre sus hombros, escuche un suspiro a mi lado

- de verdad es guapo- Rosalie miraba la puerta por donde salieron con ojos soñadores…

-¿Emmett?- asintió – creo que es genético…

-sí creo que si…- reímos y volvimos al trabajo…

Las horas se nos fueron volando cuando estábamos a punto de salir nos llamaron de un accidente al parecer se había volcado un camión de pasajeros y había por lo menos treinta heridos, Carlisle me pidió que me quedara a ayudar…solo llame a Lizzy para encargarle a los niños, tal vez todo esto nos llevaría demasiadas horas…

En cuanto empezaron a arriba los pacientes todo se volvió un completo caos… Rosalie y yo nos compenetrábamos bien en el trabajo así que no nos costó mucho esfuerzo hacer nuestro trabajo…

Nos desocupamos cerca de las once de la noche, me sentía agotada y deseaba llegar a casa darme un buen baño caliente y dormir… extrañaba a mis hijos y a Edward…

Salimos juntas pero Rosalie se devolvió porque se le olvido algo, ella entro al hospital y yo me fui al estacionamiento… todo estaba oscuro y como en la mañana llegue un poco tarde había aparcado el volvo algo retirado, el área donde estaba se miraba muy oscura cosa que no note cuando lo había estacionado en la mañana…

Llegue al auto y al tiempo que iba a entrar una mano grande me giro haciéndome chocar la espalda contra la puerta y aprisionándome contra el cuerpo masculino del hombre que estaba frente a mi…

-al fin puedo estar a solas contigo bella…

-por favor…- quería decir muchas cosas pero mi garganta estaba seca…

-así vas a suplicar cuando acabe contigo…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda…

_**Mil gracias por leer chicas, también por dejar sus reviews alertas y favoritos…**_

_**Espero no haberlos decepcionado…**_

_**Si quieren comentarme algo soy toda ojos me encantara leerles…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	17. Chapter 17 abismo

BPOV…

_(18+ lee bajo tu responsabilidad)_

_Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, miro esos ojos negros enrojecidos casi podía jurar que estaba drogado…_

_-suélteme- su voz salió débil_

_.nada de eso señorita Swan… ¿sabe por qué? Porque me he pasado noches enteras acariciándome solo, imaginando que es usted…-rio, su risa se escuchaba distorsionada- y hoy lo voy a hacer, voy a disfrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo… le voy a enseñar lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre…_

_De un tirón desgarro me desgarro la blusa- perfecta- se relamió los labios y comenzó a morder mi cuello, por fin mi cuerpo respondió y comencé a forcejear…_

_-¡suélteme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Su…!- me puso un trapo húmedo en la cara, no necesitaba olerlo para saber que era, contuve la respiración y deje de forcejear para guardar el poco aliento que me quedaba…_

_Su otra mano tiro de mi brasier dejando mi pate superior completamente expuesta, en un ultimo intento levante mi pierna atinando un rodillazo en su entrepierna… logre que retirara el pañuelo de mi cara atravesándome de una bofetada… haciendo que me desubicara…_

_-eres una maldita zorra…- trate de correr pero me jalo bruscamente haciéndome caer al piso, sentí algo cliente escurrir por mi cabeza… tiro con fuerza de mi pantalón y de un tirón destrozo mis bragas, el golpe en la cabeza me había dejado sin fuerzas…_

_-por fin te tengo donde quería…- escuche el ruido de su cinto y del sierre de su pantalón al bajarse una ola de terror me invadió…_

_-me retorcí debajo de él tratando de gritar a todo pulmón… pero no lograba escuchar mi voz…_

_-nadie te oirá…- posiciono su cuerpo sobre el mío abriendo mis pierna al máximo… podía sentirlo… una de sus manos jaloneo mi seno haciéndome gritar de dolor al hacerlo sangrar… me sentí perdida… no podía hacer nada para detenerlo…_

_Cerré mis ojos y mire a mi amor, mi Edward, su cautivadora sonrisa, su mirada tierna y le pedí perdón, no era mi culpa lo que esta imbécil me estaba haciendo… pero después de esto… tal vez no llegaría a soportar ni que él me tocara… podía imaginar el dolor en su mirada haciendo que mi corazón se apretara en un puño…_

_Sentí caer sobre mí su peso, pero no me penetro, sentía su sexo cerca del mío pero no dentro abrí los ojos y de pie al lado de nosotros estaba Rosalie con un fierro en la manos… jalo de él hasta quitarlo de mi y se quito la bata cubriéndome…_

_Llamo por teléfono… y se acerco a mi- vas a estar bien bella…_

_-gracias- mi voz sonó estrangulada por el llanto…_

_-vas a… ¡ahhhhhhhhh!- un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, el golpe que le dio a Roice no fue tan fuerte y estaba semi incorporado y la apuñalo por el costado… saco la navaja y la iba a apuñalar de nuevo pero la empuje y la navaja dio en el aire… se dejo ir sobre mi solo vi el brillo del metal mezclado con la sangre de Rosalie y sentí en mi estomago el frio del metal…_

_-muere maldita zorra- su voz afilada y sus ojos endemoniados me miraban con odio…_

_Sentí que se desplomo hacia atrás, Rosalie lo había golpeado de nuevo… retiro de una patada la navaja de su lado y se desplomo al piso inconsciente…_

_Escuche las sirenas… comencé a ver todo borroso hasta que no supe de mi… en mi mente aparecieron las imagines de mis hijos y de Edward… _

_-los amo- susurre antes de ser arrastrada por la oscuridad…_

_(Fin18+)_

EPOV

Desde que me despedí de bella y los niños en el aeropuerto me sentí vacio, todo mi ser se quedo con ellos, ver sus ojos llorosos y sentir la fuerza de los bracitos de mis hijos rodeándome y suplicándome que no me fuera me partió el alma…

Para mi desgracia en la convención estaba victoria que no perdía oportunidad para coquetearme… sonreí ante la ironía, tres años atrás ya la tuviera dentro de mi cuarto teniendo sexo hasta el cansancio, pero los ojos chocolate, la piel cremosa de mi bella borraron de mi toda ilusión de querer esta con otra mujer… nadie me atraía, solo ella…

-entonces que dices Edward…. Solo una copa en mi cuarto… como amigos- dijo victoria con una sensual sonrisa enseñándome el gran escote de su blusa. Tenía tres días rechazándola, tres días extrañando a mi familia…

- lo siento victoria pero no estoy muy cansado y me voy a ir a descansar, además debo llamar por teléfono a casa, ya casi es hora…

-pobrecito de ti te tiene muy controlado Swan... ¿por qué no vas haces tu llamada y después vas a mi cuarto?

-no creo…- le di la espalda y me fui a mi habitación… inmediatamente marque el numero de casa…

-¿diga?- me extraño que esta vez respondiera Lizzy en lugar de bella

- hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien hijo… y tu….

-cansado y extrañándolos… ¿y bella y los niños?- podía oír la voz de Nessie diciéndole a Rob que a ella le tocaba hablar primero.

- lo chicos creo que los estas escuchando y bella aun no vuelve, al parecer hubo un accidente y ocuparon a todo el personal…

-¿desde en la mañana está en el hospital?- hablaría muy seriamente con mi papa, mis hijos no podían estar todo el día sin su madre, solo porque a él se le ocurre mantenerla ocupada.

-si doblo turno y cuando iba a salir les avisaron del accidente, me llamo para encargarme a los niños y para decir que vendría en cuanto pudiera…-sentí una opresión en el pecho

-se llevo el auto verdad- no quería hacerlo porque decía que era mío, de solo recordar como la persuadí para convencerla que lo hiciera mi cuerpo reacciono…

-si hijo… te paso a Nessie que está desesperada por hablarte…

-gracias Lizzy...

-gracias a ti por cumplir mi sueño hijo…

Espere a que hablara mi hija- papito te estaño muchototote ¿ya vas a volved?

-aun no peque me faltan varios días…

-pedo yo te estaño…

-yo también peque,- trague para detener el nudo que se me formo en la garganta- además cuando valla les llevare unos regalos que les van a encantar…

- me compdaste mi tdaje de dotoda… a que si

-lo sabrás cuando llegue peque…

-te paso a dob papi, te quiedo muchototote… te mando todos los besos

-y yo a ti peque, cuídate y hazle caso a tus abuelas y a tu mami

-sipi- escuche movimiento y luego oí la voz de mi campeón

-papi, verdad que vas a venir pronto

-si galán unos días mas y estoy con ustedes…

- ya te extraño papi… ahora no vas a perder el número de teléfono verdad

-no campeón además si se me pierde ya me lo aprendí de memoria…

- hoy tío Emmett llevo a Nessie al hospital- mi corazón se paro imaginando cosas pero me calme al recordar que acababa de hablar con ella...

-¿Por qué galán?- me sentía aterrado por la posible respuesta.

-_te dije que no dijeras nada dob- _escuche a Nessie que lo regañaba- pero fue muy divertido manita

-porque fue divertido galán…

-tío panda y tío Jasper nos llevaron al parque a Nessie y a mí y estábamos jugando, Nessie se tiro del tobogán y cayo sentada y se rio pero tío panda creyó que estaba llorando y la quiso consolar y hablaba muy gracioso y Nessie se rio más fuerte y le salieron lagrimas y tío Emmett la llevo al hospital y después volvió riéndose y jugamos mas en el parque

A esas alturas yo me estaba doblando de la risa de solo imaginarme a Emmett en esa situación- que bueno que se divirtieron hijo, y que bueno que a tu hermana no le pasó nada malo…

- te paso a la abuela papi… te quiero

-yo mas galán…- espere a que Lizzy tomara el teléfono…

- hijo descansa, se que esas cosas agotan mucho...

-lo sé hermosa, ¿le podría decir a bella que en cuanto llegue me marque?

- y si llega tarde

-por favor Lizzy voy a estar más tranquilo…

Suspiro -está bien hijo se lo diré…

Me di una ducha y me coloque mi pijama, desde que a victoria le ha dado por tocarme la puerta en la madrugada prefiero estar prevenido…

Me recosté y me puse a leer un poco… y me quede dormido con el libro sobre mi pecho… a lo lejos escuche el sonido de mi celular y solo aplaste colgar creyendo que era la alarma… entonces reaccione en que estaba esperando la llamada de bella, mire la hora y eran las dos y media de la mañana… allá serian las once y media… ¿tan tarde se había desocupado? Tome el teléfono y estaba a punto de marcar cuando sonó de nuevo pero no era bella sino ¿Jasper?

-¿jazz?

-Ed. Qué bueno que contestas…

-que pasa hermano…

-te voy a hablar claro… a bella la atacaron al salir del hospital…

-Como que la atacaron- sentí el crujido del pastico del teléfono de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando…

- mira, no te puedo decir mucho ahorita está en quirófano…

-¡por que diablos esta en quirófano! ¿Tan grave fue?

- no te sabría decir con exactitud, Carlisle esta con ella… al parecer le dieron una puñalada debajo de las costillas… al lado izquierdo…

El aire se me escapo de los pulmones… mi cuerpo se desparramo en la cama donde las fuerzas me abandonaron…

-voy para allá…

-iré a recogerte…

-no quédate allí… yo llegare en cuanto pueda…

Tome rápidamente mis cosas mientras llamaba al aeropuerto para reservar mi boleto…

- el primer vuelo disponible es a las cinco de la mañana…

-no hay nada mas luego

-lo siento señor, y solo queda un lugar en primera clase…

Le di los datos de mi tarjeta y baje al lobby cancele mi cuenta y tome un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto… me sentía ahogado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, además si no le avisaba a jane mis partes nobles corrían riesgo de desaparecer de mi cuerpo… no me importo la hora y marque su número que me lo sabía de memoria.

- Edward Cullen espero que sea muy importante lo que me vas a decir como para interrumpirnos a Alec y a mí…

-atacaron a bella, le dieron un puñetazo bajo las costillas la están operando…

-Edward para chiste es de muy mal gusto…

-no es ningún chiste jane… yo- trague para que el nudo de mi garganta me dejara hablar- yo estoy en Toronto voy camino al aeropuerto, mi avión sale a las cinco…

-salgo inmediatamente para forks…

-te lo agradecería mucho… se cuanto te aman bella y los niños… por dios que va a pasar con ellos

-hey… tranquilo Edward, ellos son muy maduros para su edad veras que estarán bien… nos mantendremos en contacto…

-gracias jane eres una gran amiga…

-lo sé… cuídate Edward

-tú también jane, nos vemos pronto…

Colgué el teléfono, no sé porque pero el saber que jane estaría también en forks me animo un poco…

-por favor amor resiste- susurre

-¿decía algo señor?

-nada ¿podría darse prisa por favor?- volta hacia la ventanilla, rogando a todos ser milagroso existente y por existir que la salvara…

La espera tal como lo imagine fue un infierno, cuando por fin logre abordar, los asientos parecían picarme y el vuelo se me hizo eterno…

En cuanto nos dieron luz verde para descender del avión lo hice pase la revisión y me dirigí a la salida sin voltear a ningún lado

-¡Edward!- reconocí la voz de inmediato

-¡jane!-corrí a su encuentro y la abrace…

-te estaba esperando…

-¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-una hora más o menos…

-vamos…

Caminamos a la salida y para nuestra buena suerte estaba a punto de salir un vuelo a port ángeles

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, cosa que agradecí, sabía que si hablaba me quebraría… jane tenía su cabeza recostada en mi hombro y sentí como sus lagrimas traspasaban mi chaqueta…

La incertidumbre me estaba matando, fuimos los primeros en bajar y nos apresuramos a tomar un taxi…

-por favor al hospital de forks lo más rápido posible…

-en seguida señor….

Jane se volvió a acomodar con la cabeza en mi hombro y yo me perdí viendo el paisaje del exterior que me parecía mas sombrío que nunca…

El taxista cumplió su palabra y llegamos rápidamente baje las maletas y las deje encargadas al guardia de la entrada Jasper salió a recibirnos, su rostro era una máscara, no podía interpretar lo que pasaba…

-ed. – me abrazo…

-¿Cómo esta hermano?

-lo siento mucho ed.… hicieron todo lo posible…- con esa frase el mundo se abrió a mis pies llevándome a una pesada y profunda oscuridad…

No quería salir de este lugar, porque sabía que el dolor que me esperaba afuera era muy grande, yo que creí haber sufrido los peores dolores nada se comparaba con esto… mi bella, mi amor… esas palabras que me dijo Jasper eran muy comunes de decir o escuchar cuando se le s avisaba a los familiares que el paciente había… ni siquiera quería pensar en la palabra y relacionarla con ella… tantas veces me quedo en la punta de la lengua el decirle un te amo, y por cobarde no lo hice…

-ed.… despierta hermano- era la voz de Jasper…

-Edward Cullen despiértate en este instante ¿Qué piensas que les diré a mis sobrinos?- mis hijos… por dios que será de ellos...

-dime que es mentira lo que dijiste jazz… por favor…

-no me dejaste termina de hablar… la cirugía fue un éxito- me levante y lo tumbe de un puñetazo

-¡por que demonios dijiste eso entonces! ¡Tienes idea del maldito infierno que me hiciste sentir!

-cálmate Edward…- me hablo jane acomodándome nuevamente en la silla…

- ed. A lo que me refería es a que no pudieron salvar al bebe...- ¿bebe?, mi bella estaba embarazada…

-¿Cómo?...

-eso apenas tú lo sabes… ¿no sabías que estaba embarazada? , bueno tal vez ella tampoco no tenía ni el mes…

-hay Edward si la embarazaste sin tocarla ahora teniendo acción. – se burlo jane… peor yo aun estaba en shock…

-quiero ver a bella…

-esta sedada hermano, y la tienen en terapia intermedia…

-iré a verla, algún beneficio debe tener ser medico de este hospital….

No espere respuesta me levante y me fui, al principio la enfermera a cargo lo dudo pero después me dejo entrar…

La mire y el estomago se me contrajo, no estaba su sonrojo ni el brillo de su piel… se miraba ceniza, me acerque a ella y tome su mano…

-amor, que susto me diste…no lo vuelvas a hacer…- me quede en silencio un momento- te amo, tal vez estoy actuando como un cobarde al decírtelo así pero es la verdad, creo que me enamore de ti desde el momento en que entraste a mi consultorio y me dijiste que era el padre de tus hijos… nuestros hijos…

-yo…tam…bien…te…a…mo- mi cabeza se levanto y mire sus ojos semi abiertos

-¡amor!- bese sus labios con dulzura…

-estoy bien amor… no llores- no me había percatado de que estaba llorando….

-es de alegría, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí de solo pensar en que te perdería…

-ro…ro…salie- su pulso se acelero

-tranquila amor… ¿por qué preguntas por ella?

-me...salvo

-tranquila amor…- al ver l angustia en su mirada –iré a ver qué paso y te traeré noticias… pero necesito que estés tranquila por favor…

Ella solamente asintió y yo Salí en busca de alguien que me pudiera dar razón de la doctora hale…

-señorita me puede decir el diagnostico de la doctora hale…

-¿es familiar suyo?

-no, pero mi novia quiere saber, por favor…

-sabe que es política del hospital no dar parte a nadie que no sea familiar directo…

-es mi novia…- Emmett apareció tras de mí- ella es mi novia… ¿me podría por favor decir como esta? Me estoy muriendo de la angustia….

-claro que sí señor… la herida fue grave, perforo un pulmón pero lograron estabilizarla, está en terapia intensiva, su pronóstico es reservado pero los doctores creen que saldrá adelante…

-muchas gracias señorita…

Nos giramos y en cuanto nos alejamos de allí palmee la espalda de Emmett

-gracias emm.

-para eso estamos los hermanos…

Me fui de regreso al cuarto de bella pero la habían sedado nuevamente y estaba profundamente dormida, la enfermera me prestó una silla y me senté a su lado sosteniendo su fría mano… y allí con mi cabeza recargada en la cama me quede dormido…

Unas caricias en mi cabeza me hicieron despertar, me moví y el cuello me dolió horrores…

-despierta amor…- la voz de bella me hizo abrir los ojos

-ya desperté amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor, perdón por dormirme ¿Cómo está Rosalie?

-estable…- necesitaba saber que había pasado- amor, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Bella serró los ojos y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- amor, tranquila si no quieres decir nada no lo hagas, no quiero que te pongas mal…

La puerta se abrió y entro Carlisle acompañado de dos policías…

-se supone que esta área es restringida Carlisle…

-lo siento hijo pero es importante que tomen la declaración de bella…- me miro pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos.

-nos podrían dejar a solas con la señorita Swan por favor…

-no- bella se apresuro a decir tomando mi mano fuertemente…

-está bien, necesitamos que nos narre los hechos…

Bella respiro profundo…

-Desde que llegue al hospital el doctor King ha coqueteado conmigo… lo rechace siempre…

-¿Qué hacia tan noche y en un área tan oscura…?

- el coche lo había dejado allí desde la mañana que llegue al hospital, no pensaba salir noche mi turno termina a las dos de la tarde, pero me mandaron suplir una compañera en la tarde y luego con lo del accidente…

-podría contarnos que paso…

Narro paso a paso lo que sucedió…desde que el animal de King la acorralo contra el coche, como intento abusar de ella, la forma como la doctora hale la defendió y el ser apuñalada…

Todo se volvió rojo, en mi boca podía la saborear la sangre de ese imbécil, mis manos se cerraron en puños deseando que fuera su cuello…

- a todo eso súmele la perdida de mi nieto…- bella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos…

-a que se refiere- pegunto el oficial

-mi nuera estaba embarazada y como consecuencia del ataque perdió a mi nieto… además debe también interrogar a la doctora hale, que fue otra de sus víctimas…

Bella estaba en shock, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas y sus manos acariciaban su vientre de forma casi inconsciente…

-por favor si es todo les suplico dejen descansar a mi novia…

-por supuesto le haremos llegar un citatorio para el juicio…-bella solo asintió y miro como salieron Carlisle y los oficiales… me trague todo mi coraje y me acerque a ella, con cuidado se hizo a un lado de la cama y palmeo el espacio libre, no podía decirle que no… me acomode a su lado y ella me abrazo y lloro… yo solo me limite a sostenerla y dejar fluir libres mis lagrimas, tanto sufrimiento para ella…

-tu…tu sabias…

-si, Jasper me lo dijo en cuanto llegue… lo siento mucho amor…

-un bebe… un bebe… nuestro, concebido con amor…

-tranquila, todo pasara…

-no me dejes Edward… por favor…no me dejes- sollozo y luego se desvaneció… sentí algo húmedo en mi estomago y era su herida que estaba sangrando… le abrí la bata y mire que era fuerte la hemorragia pedí ayuda y la trasladaron de inmediato a quirófano… mi mente quedo en shock, me quede como estatua a mitad del pasillo viendo como ella desaparecía tras las puertas, y aunque moría por estar allí con ella sabía que en mi estado lo único que haría era estorbar…

-Edward…-escuche la voz de jane a mi lado…no respondí…-Edward las cositas están preguntando por ti…

-¿Dónde están?

-en la sala de espera… vamos…- me deje arrastrar por ella ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo lo haría?...

-¡papi!-en cuanto me vieron corrieron a mis brazos y yo me aferre a ellos como mi ancla de salvación…

-mis amores…-los bese- los amo…

-nosotros a ti papi—Rob limpio mis lagrimas- no llores papi…

-no llodes papito, mi mamita va a estad bien… a que si- dijo Reneesme mientras acariciaba mi cabello como lo gusta a bella…

-si manita… no te preocupes papi nosotros le pedimos a mi angelito para que la cure….

-si papito y mi angelito es muy bueno…viste como te tdajo con nosotdos y me cudo…

-si peque…- que ironía mis hijos consolándome y dándome fortaleza, cuando debía ser al revés.

Me senté en una de las sillas con uno en cada pierna y sus cabecitas recostadas en mi pecho…

-todo saldrá bien hijo…

-gracias hermosa… gracias por todo…

-no tienes nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago porque los amo…

El silencio se extendió hasta que a mis hijos les rugió el león de su pancita como ellos decían, Emmett, Jasper y Lizzy se los llevaron a casa Merie que que les estaba esperando, al parecer no se sintió con valor suficiente para venir y se quedo preparando cosas para entretener a los niños…

Jane se sentó a mi lado recostando la cabeza en mi hombro- la amas verdad- no fue pregunta

-con todo mi ser… jane jamás me había enamorado y mírame ahora…

-ella se merece que la amen así…

-¡¿Dónde están mis nietos?!- grito Charlie en cuanto se paro frente a nosotros…

-buenos días Charlie, bella esta en quirófano si te interesa saber…

-no empieces con tus cosas jane… si no es porque escucho a Sue pedirle a Harry que consiga boletos para venir a ver a ver a bella y la razón de su viaje no me entero ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

-Charlie sabes que yo te quiero mucho y a Renee también pero no voy a tolerar la forma en que trataste a mi amiga después de todo lo que sacrifico por ustedes…

-¿sacrificio? Ahora dices que es un sacrificio abrirle las piernas a ese y luego hacerme pagar una fortuna por una "inseminación artificial"…

-por favor Charlie, sabes que ellos no se conocieron hasta que paso lo de Nessie además te parece poco el que ella jamás haya tenido vida propia por estar al pendiente de Renee…

-nadie se lo pidió…

-tienes razón nadie se lo pidió ella lo hizo porque los ama, y como le pagas tu abofeteándola y echándola de su casa…

-no vine a hablar con el abogado del diablo vengo a llevarme a mis nietos…- ¿?

-que estupideces dices Charlie…

-no quiero que mis nietos estén n medio de esta porquería…

-esta con su padre…

-hasta donde yo sé ella siguen siendo hijos de una madre soltera… y esa es mi hija y si ella se muere mis nietos se van conmigo…

-¡qué diablos estás diciendo!- me levante parándome frente a el

-lo que oyes, si bella se muere me llevo a mis nietos conmigo…

-¿te estás escuchando Charlie?

-no me tutees imbécil…-me agarro del cuello de la camisa

-el imbécil eres tú y eso es quedarse corto… MIS hijos no irán contigo a ningún lado para ser usados y tirados como lo hiciste con bella

-tú no tienes poder sobre ellos, no tienes un documento que avale tu paternidad, así que mis nietos se van conmigo…

-¿Cuáles nietos? Si te refieres a Nessie y a Rob déjame decirte que MIS nietos no irán a ningún lado con un desconocido…- no me había percatado de la presencia de mi madre…

- no soy ningún desconocido señora, soy su abuelo… el único que conoce…

-se equivoca mi esposo también es su abuelo y en este momento está en quirófano tratando de salvarle la vida a bella.

-y quien me asegura que vivirá, no me voy a esperar, además traigo aquí una orden judicial para llevármelos y contra eso no pueden hacer nada…

Tome la hoja y efectivamente el imbécil de Charlie traía una orden oficial para llevarse a mis hijos en caso de que bella faltara…

-te das cuenta de que mientras mi amiga lucha por su vida tu estas con estas estupideces de quererte llevar a sus hijos… ¿Dónde quedo el Charlie amoroso? ¿El Charlie que adoraba a su hija?

-enterrado con el idiota que se dejo engañar por ella…

-me das asco Charlie, y yo que llegue a quererte como un padre, jamás imagine que estuvieras podrido por dentro…

-no digas eso jane tú no sabes nada, bella se ha comportado como una cualquiera y no quiero ese ejemplo para mis nietos… no dudo que en lugar de casi ser violada la haya atrapado la mujer de ese hombre con él y ella haya sido quien la apuñalo- mi sangre se fue a mis puños y estos directo a su cara…

-¡eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad y te lleven como la basura que eres!

-como te atreves…

-me atrevo porque estas ofendiendo a mi mujer y a la madre de mis hijos, y si quieres llevártelos tendrás que luchar, aunque no será necesario porque bella va a vivir y te va a restregar en la cara lo felices que somos… y no te necesitamos…

-me voy pero mis nietos se van conmigo…

-ni lo sueñes Charlie… lárgate… lárgate y no vuelvas- lo empuje y me deje caer en el piso cuando lo vi desaparecer en la puerta…

-no lo hará Edward… además mi amiga saldrá de esto…

-y si no lo hace jane, si no lo hace- se me quebró la voz…- los perderé a los tres… yo firme un documento jane donde no reclamaría a ningún hijo mío engendrado en aquella clínica…

-pero tú eres su padre…-me sonrió jane tratando de darme ánimos.

-uno que renuncio a ellos antes de ser engendrados…

-algo podremos hacer Edward no pierdas la fe… mi amiga saldrá de esta y Charlie no se llevara a las cositas…

Quería creerle juro que quería hacerlo pero el terror de no volverlos a ver me estaba matando, entre la incertidumbre de lo que sucedía dentro de quirófano con bella y la amenaza de Charlie me iban a volver loco…_por que demonios no dicen nada maldita sea…_ es tan difícil estar en lugar de los familiares…

-Edward tengo una idea…

-lo que sea es bienvenido jane…

-no es porque sea fatalista pero… si mi amiga no lo logra…yo-su voz se quebró- yo sé falsificar su firma, una vez que se fracturo la muñeca yo falsifique su firma para algunos trabajos y ella también sabe falsificar la mía…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar jane?

-podemos meter los papeles donde ella te cede la patria potestad de los niños…

-¿se puede?- un pequeño rayo de esperanza nació en mi

Ella se encogió de hombros- puede que sí, solo que se tendría que hacer con fecha previa a…- se quedo en silencio

-no se jane si nos atrapan podría ser mucho peor…

-porque no llamo para asesorarme como si fuera yo quien lo quiere a hacer…

- está bien…- salimos al patio para que no se escuchara el murmullo del hospital y ella marco el numero de Jenks me extrañó pero bueno

-dígame

-Jenks necesito tu ayuda

-tu dirás

-mi amiga esta grave y su papa quiere quitarle los niños a Edward…

-las mismas personas de la vez anterior

-si, por favor investígame que podemos hacer para evitarlo…

-bien, llámame en un par de horas y veremos que sale…

-te llamare y espero que me tengas buenas noticias…

Entramos en silencio y nos encontramos con mi padre que venía saliendo a buscarnos

-Esme me llamo... ¿cómo está eso de que el papa de bella se quiere llevar a mis nietos?

- parece que da por hecho que bella no sobrevivirá y viene por ellos…

-es un….- respiro profundo- para su decepción bella salió perfectamente, solo que la mantendremos sedada un par de días para la cicatrización correcta y listo…

Respire tranquilo- gracias papa- lo abrace demostrándole todo mi agradecimiento…

-solo hice mi trabajo hijo… además es la madre de mis nietos…

-gracias por salvar a mi amiga doc.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Emmett entro corriendo seguido por un Jasper pálido

-¡que pasa!- se me encogió el estomago de solo pensar en que Charlie se haya llevado a mi hijos

-mama, fue a casa de Merie y nos dijo que llevaría a los niños a comprar para hacer tu pasta favorita, quisimos ir con ella pero no quiso… se nos hizo mucho que n venia y le macamos pero no contestaba al rato recibí mensaje de ella léelo…

_Me lleve a los niños a un lugar seguro, no voy a permitir que el loco de su abuelo los aleje de mi…_

-le hemos marcado pero su móvil está apagado…

-¡maldita sea! En qué diablos estaba pensando…

_**No me regañen… tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible….**_

_**Reviews, alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias me motivan a seguir adelante…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Si me lo comentan soy toda ojos para leerles**_

…_**nos leemos pronto.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Hasta cuando

**_¡gracias Stephanie Meyer por crear estos personajes! ... yo y mi loca cabeza solo jugamos con ellos pero ella es la dueña total de cada uno... ya quisiera yo tener mi propio Edward ¿me lo prestas tantito Stephanie, plis?_**

EPOV

Sentí como si un enorme agujero se abriera a mis pies, _que demonios tenía en la cabeza mi madre_, jale mis cabellos de forma desesperada, como si no fuera suficiente con tratar de defendernos de Charlie ahora también de la loca de mi madre …

-calma Edward, veras que los encontraremos…- trato de tranquilizarme jane

-¿Cómo? …- el mundo se abría a mis pies absorbiéndome y no encontraba salida

-llamare a Jenks

-por favor- el nudo en mi garganta me interrumpió seguir hablando, no me importaba que me vieran llorar, Lizzy llegó y me permitió recostar la cabeza en sus piernas y allí me deje llevar por la inconsciencia…

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y en mi pecho sentía una fuerte opresión, abrí los ojos desorientado mi cabeza aun estaba en el regazo de Lizzy… el timbre de un teléfono m hizo soltar a donde jane hablaba rápidamente…

Me senté en la silla tratando de estirar mis agarrotados músculos, Lizzy se limito a sofreírme y acariciarme la cara con su arrugada mano…

-todo estará bien hijo… ya lo veras

-gracias hermosa…

-toma, lo guarde- me entrego la cadenita con el dije de angelito que llevaba siempre atado al cuello mi bella- los niños le tienen mucha fe…

Cerré los ojos apuñando el pequeño dije deseando con todo mi ser que mis hijos estuvieran bien…

-Edward Jenks tiene noticias… en un hotel de port Ángeles acaban de pagar una habitación con la tarjeta de crédito de tu mama…

Me levante volando y jale a jane hacia afuera, nos montamos en mi volvo y Salí a toda velocidad rumbo al lugar que indico Jenks a jane…

En tiempo record estaba estacionándome fuera del hotel, preguntamos por la habitación de Esme Cullen y la chica nos dijo que era la 213… no espere a escuchar mas corrí hacia el lugar, al llegar al frente escuche la voz de mi hijo

-abuela, por favor queremos estar cerca para cuando mami se alivie…

-no Rob, es peligroso…

-pedo podque abuela, el señod malo que lastimo a mi mamita nos quiede lastimad a nosotdos…

-no es otro señor que quiere llevárselos lejos y no quiero que os alejen de mí, yo siempre quise tener nietos y no voy a arriesgarme a perderlos…

-pedo nosotdos te quedemos abuela….

-yo también los quiero- escuche la voz quebrada de Esme…-no quiero que su abuelo se los lleve…

-¿el abuelo Carlisle?- pregunto Rob con tono confundido

-no cariño tu otro abuelo…

-¿el abuelo Charlie?

-si, ese señor quiere llevárselos lejos…

-pedo el abuelo chalie no es malo… solo muy enojón a que si manito…

-sipi, pero nosotros no nos vamos a ir con el abuela… porfis llévanos de vuelta extrañamos a mi papito- un sollozo se escapo de labios de mi hijo que me hizo apretar los puños y respirar profundo, si entraba en este estado no quería ni pensar lo que le haría a Esme tal vez hasta me olvidaría que es mi madre.

-ya les dije que no, nadie me va a separar de ustedes…

Escuche el llanto más fuerte de mis hijos y abrí la puerta de golpe…

-jamás te creí capaz de esto, ni que fueras tan egoísta mama- le dije en cuanto entre, los niños al verme corrieron a abrazarme

-tú me abandonaste tres años Edward, sin más solo lo decidiste y te quedaste en Londres sin importarte lo que yo sufría...

-Lizzy me necesitaba…

-siempre Lizzy… Lizzy esto, Lizzy aquello… ¡yo soy tu madre!

-una que desconozco…

-como te atreves a hablarme así

-te hablo como se me plazca, no tenias derecho de llevarte a mis hijos... ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

-¿quieres que ese hombre se los lleve y no volver a verlos?

-por supuesto que no, pero hay formas para solucionar las cosas, no así…

-es el colmo que en lugar de agradecerme me recrimines...

¿Agradecerte?, en qué cabeza cabe que te agradeceré que secuestres a mis hijos

-no estaban con gente desconocida estaban conmigo que soy su abuela…

-ese señor que se los quiere llevar también es su abuelo y no por eso lo voy a permitir….- le dije tratando de que entendiera.

-papito, no pelees con la abuela mejor llévanos con mi mami- Rob tenía razón había cosas más importantes que hacer.

- claro… adiós mama, y por favor no te acerques a mis hijos…

-no me puedes prohibir eso Edward- Esme lloraba a mares y me dolía pero no permitiría que dañara a mis hijos por sus estupideces

-puedo y lo hago, lo siento mama te quiero pero no voy a permitir que te lleves a mis hijos entre los pies por los tontos celos que tienes de Lizzy….

- no son tontos, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que te quedabas a vivir con ella? ¿Sabes lo que sentía cuando llamabas y hablabas de lo maravillosa que era tu "hermosa"? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sentía cuando desapareciste y llamaste "para que tu hermosa no se preocupara"? y yo donde quedo Edward…

-nunca lo hice con intención de lastimarte mama… yo solo quería proteger a Lizzy ella no tiene a nadie que la quiera y la mime, tú tienes a papa a Emmett a Jasper y hasta a mí, siempre todo giro a tu alrededor… mi papa y todos nosotros haciendo lo que tú querías, no porque si, sino porque te amamos, pero no tienes limite…

-tú me abandonaste…- siguió con sus recriminaciones

-adiós Esme…- Salí de allí aun por el pasillo escuchaba su llanto pero lo ignore, jane nos esperaba en la recepción con una sonrisa en el rostro, recibió a los niños con los brazos abiertos, y ellos no dudaron en abrazarla, volvimos a forks a velocidad normal, y llegamos directo al hospital… mi móvil sonó antes de bajar del auto y jane me hizo señas que se adelantaría con los niños…

-¿diga?

-señor Cullen soy Jenks

-escucho…

-al parecer la señora Isabella Swan hace unas semanas ha iniciado el trámite para que los niños sean reconocidos por usted como su padre, como un respaldo en la notaria la hicieron firmar un documento donde ella dejaba a usted la tutoría de los niños en caso de que le pasara algo antes de finalizado el tramite…

Sonreí como idiota-en serio.

-si le envié las cosas con la dirección del consultorio…

-gracias señor Jenks… depositare el monto de sus honorarios a su cuenta…

-es un placer trabajar para usted señor Cullen.

Colgó el teléfono y me llego el mensaje donde indicaba el monto y número de cuenta al que debía depositar el pago, era su forma de trabajar.

En cuanto entre jane me miro interrogativa y le hice señas para que me acompañara a mi consultorio

-ahora dime porque sonríes como idiota

-porque mi bella es lo máximo

-eso ya lo sé… ahora dime algo que no sepa

-ella ya había iniciado los trámites para que yo apareciera como padre de los niños y firmo un documento notariado para que yo tenga la custodia legal si a ella le pasaba algo…

-wow… me dejaste sin palabras…

-como ella lo hizo conmigo….

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que ella lo rompió- ¿crees que ella presentía que algo malo pasaría?

Se me estrujo el corazón de solo pensarlo –no se jane… cuando despierte lo sabremos…

-la extraño Edward…- jane se derrumbo llorando y la abrace reconfortándola- si ella… por dios pudo haber muerto…

-no pienses eso jane… ella estará bien y feliz de que estés con nosotros

-¿Qué pasara con el desgraciado que la lastimo?

-espero lo refundan en la cárcel de por vida jane…

-quisiera tenerlo enfrente y patearle las pelotas hasta que le exploraran

-no eres la única… te lo aseguro…

-llamare a Alec con todo esto no le he marcado se ha de estar muriendo de los nervios, quería venir conmigo pero no le dieron permiso en el hospital…

-mientras lo haces yo revisare unas cosas…

Ella marco el número y empezó a hablar melosamente… mientras yo me concentre en los papeles que estaba revisando…

Al salir del consultorio nos encontramos con Lauren que no fulmino con la mirada, casi podía ver su imagen mental, sonreí y abrace a jane que no dudo en corresponder a mi abrazo, Lauren se puso morada del coraje, si supiera que a esta chaparra la quiero como una hermana… reí internamente.

-los niños estaban en el pasillo jugando con Jasper y el parecía niño junto a ellos me extraño no ver a Emmett pero conociéndolo de seguro andaba con alguna de sus conquistas…

El tercer día pasaron a bella aun cuarto donde pudiéramos estar con ella, ya le habían retirado los sedantes solo faltaba esperar a que reaccionara… Esme ni siquiera se había acercado, y me extraño que Carlisle siguiera conmigo como siempre.

Jane se llevo a los niños y a Lizzy a casa de Merie en mi volvo, se rio de mi porque se lo encargue mil veces…

Miraba las facciones de bella, sus ojos aun cerrados, su pequeña nariz, su boca tan deliciosa tan mía, ya tenía más color pero aun no era su color habitual… me senté a su lado sosteniendo su mano, poco a poco se fue removiendo inquieta, la mire fijamente a la cara no quería perder un segundo cuando abriera esos ojos que tanto amaba…

-bienvenida mi amor- digo en cuanto centra su vista en mi

- te amo- solo esas palabras me hicieron olvidar el momento y el lugar así como el miedo y la incertidumbre que viví los días anteriores

-también te amo… y te extrañe- suspire como adolecente cuando divisa a lo lejos su primer amor

-yo también te extrañe…. ¿y los niños?

-están bien, desesperados por verte pero bien

-yo también quiero verlos… ¿con quién están?

-ahorita están con Lizzy, jane y Merie

-¿jane? Mi amiga esta aquí

-sí, yo le llame…

-gracias amor, se que sufriríamos mucho los dos si no la hubiera llamado- bajo su mirada hacia mi entrepierna y se mordió el labio haciendo despertar a mi amigo…

-¿Qué has hecho con mi tímida novia?- le dije dándole un beso suave en los labios

-soy yo…

-me encantas…- la bese despacio, demostrándole todo mi amor a través de ese beso pero se me olvido que estaba conectada al holter que inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia sonando desesperado… separe nuestros labios pero deje unidas nuestras frentes….

-te amo…

-también te amo… ya quiero ir a casa….

-debemos esperar a que estés bien recuperada

-pero me puedo recuperar en casa

-lo sé amor pero debes hacer caso, que es por tu bien además tengo muchos planes que incluyen bastante ejercicio par cuando estés bien así que aprovecha este tempo para descansar…

-mmm, me está haciendo alguna clase de propuesta indecorosa doctor Cullen, sabe que lo puedo demandar por hacer eso con una paciente…

-no lo puedo evitar… te deseo...- susurre sobre sus labios

- yo también amor pero por ahora hay que comportarnos

-por ahora- suspire

-por ahora- suspiro ella

Nos quedamos en silencio diciéndonos con la mirada miles de cosas, la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa nuestra era Charlie acompañado de un par de oficiales

-Isabella, no me voy a andar con rodeos vengo por mis nietos, tengo una orden judicial donde se me ha cedido la custodia de ellos…

-no,- fue la tajante respuesta de bella, en sus ojos podía ver el dolor y la decepción que la embargaba.

-no te estoy preguntando te lo estoy notificando…

- no te llevaras a mis hijos Charlie…

-no es porque t lo digas… tengo una orden del juez y contra eso no puedes hacer nada…

-puedo y lo hare… Edward llámale a Félix Whitlock por favor… su número está en mi móvil.

-tome su bolso y saque su móvil tome el numero y le marque del mío porque el de ella marcaba batería baja…

-Félix Whitlock en que puedo servirle

-soy Edward novio de bella Swan, me pidió que le llamara para que viniera al hospital

-en quince minutos estoy allí.

Cortamos la llamada y todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo me limité a limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de bella, me partía el alma verla así, destrozada…

-buenas tardes, bella para que soy bueno…- no me gusto la confianza con que la saludo ignorándonos por completo a los demás…

-buenas tardes Félix, antes que nada permíteme presentarte a mi novio Edward Cullen, amor el es Félix Whitlock mi abogado…

Estrechamos las manos pronunciando un "mucho gusto"

-Félix, te llame para pedir tu asesoría, ese señor – apunto a Charlie- trae a los oficiales y una orden judicial para llevarse a mis hijos ¿eso es legal?

-¿bajo qué condiciones solicito esta orden?- pregunto en tono profesional pero Charlie no respondió- ¿puedo por favor ver la notificación del juez?

A regañadientes Charlie le entrego la hoja Félix comenzó a leer y poco a poco su cara se fue descomponiendo y apretó tanto la hoja que creí que la rompería- está seguro que lo que declara aquí es cierto… piense su respuesta porque lo puedo contra demandar y no solo irá a parar a la cárcel sino que pediré una orden de restricción donde no pueda acercarse a menos de doscientos metros de ellos

-estoy seguro- digo en palabras pero su mirada titubeo…

-presento las pruebas necesarias…

-por supuesto…- realmente tanto bella como yo no entendíamos el contexto de su platica así que me atreví a preguntar

-¿Qué pasa?

-que Charlie en resumidas palabas acuso a bella de prostitución para reclamar la custodia de los niños

-¡como!

-así es bella, aquí dice que te embarazaste en una noche de copas de un desconocido, y después de tener a tus hijos los abandonabas y se quedaban al cuidado de Sue el ama de llaves de la casa y de Renee tu mama, también dice que en más de dos años que trabajaste en el hospital de Phoenix tuviste una larga lista de amantes encabezando la lista un tal james así como tu fuga a media noche de su casa con quien resulto ser el padre de tus hijos y con el reciente ataque que tuviste alegando que no fue un atraco, ni agracian sexual sino que a ti te gustan esas cosas y al verte descubierta fingiste, pero la pareja del doctor King te descubrió y ella fue quien te apuñalo…

-¿alguna mentira más?- dije con la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

-no… es todo y el juez con todo esto le ha dado la custodia temporal o en su defecto los niños irán a parar a una casa de acogida mientras se demuestra que no eres como él dice…

-a mis hijos no se los llevaran a ninguna casa de acogida…

-tramitare un amparo para ver si con eso detenemos el proceso y mientras tanto recopilaremos pruebas…

-lárgate Charlie, vete y olvídate de que alguna vez existí y como consiguiente que mis hijos existen

-jamás, de ti si me olvido, jamás pensé que te convertirías en una zorra arrastrada, fui a hablar con el buen hombre King, pobre además de recibir tu acoso por tu culpa su esposa lo ha abandonado

-he dicho que te largues…

- ven como me habla, si no me respeta frente a ustedes que tantas cosas les estará enseñando a mis nietos…

-te respetaba Charlie y te amaba, eras mi máximo ejemplo peor que equivocada estaba…

-yo era el equivocado, si no hubiera recibido las fotos y las cartas donde me narraban tus cochinadas jamás me lo hubiera imaginado

-¿Cuáles fotos?

-la que me llegaron de forma anónima a mi oficina… justo el día que dieron de alta a los chicos de el hospital, te confieso que al principio no les creí, pero el hecho que se desaparecieran y volvieran varia horas después y luego como te encontré en el cuarto con un "desconocido" me di cuenta de lo que decía era verdad…

-¿le creíste mas a una malintencionada persona que de forma cobarde te hizo llegar unas manipuladas fotos que a mí que soy tu hija?

-creí conocerte pero ya no…

-lo mismo digo Charlie… y por favor vete…

-ya te dije que sin mis nietos no lo hare…

-y yo te dije que no te llevaras a mis hijos…- bella se volteo en medio de un quejido dándole la espalda y se refugió contra mí su cuerpo temblaba del fuerte llanto.

Charlie y los policías salieron del cuarto y nos dejaron solos, sin que bella lo notara llame a la enfermera y la volvió a sedar, mientras ella dormía llame de nuevo a Jenks, al parecer no lo desocuparíamos luego… el prometió recopilar todas las pruebas iniciando con la de la inseminación, y no sé que más le di el número telefónico de Félix y le dije que me mantuviera al tanto de los avances

Lizzy vino a vernos y me dio una idea que me gusto mucho… se la comentaría a bella para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo realmente esperaba que si, desde mi punto de vista era lo mejor…

BPOV

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió una pesadilla, primero el animal del doctor King me ataca casi me viola y me mata, después me entero que a causa del ataque perdí a mi bebe, uno de quien ni siquiera me había enterado de su existencia, me dolió en el alma y me altere tanto que termine en quirófano de nuevo por una hemorragia… cuando despierto queriendo pensar que todo ha sido una pesadilla porque lo primero que veo es el rostro sonriente de mi amor, cae otra bomba, mi propio padre invento un sinfín de barbaridades en mi contra para quitarme a mis hijos… pero no lo permitiremos, después de quedarme dormida llorando …

Gracias a dios Félix logro conseguir el amparo deteniendo así un poco a Charlie y poder contra demandar o no sé qué pensaba hacer Félix… lo único que me importaba era que lograra que mis hijos se quedaran conmigo.

Al parecer Edward había contratado un detective muy bueno para apoyarlo y yo me sentía esperanzada de que Charlie no se pudiera llevar a mis hijo… mis hijos los extrañaba demasiado casi una semana sin verlos pero Carlisle no dejaba que entraran por miedo a que hiciera algún esfuerzo…

Edward se había ido a bañar y a ver a los niños no quería dejarme sola pero no había de otra, jane se fue ese mismo día que Charlie estuvo aquí dijo que a conseguir pruebas a mi favor, esa era mi amiga capaz de todo por ayudarme

Cerré los ojos n momento reflexionando en todo este torbellino en el que me encontraba cuando oí murmullos.

-te digo que sí, es ella

- porque no me había enterado…

-no tengo la menor idea... y me extraña con lo comunicativa que eres…

-bueno pues me alegra saber que aunque no cayo conmigo mientras ella estaba aquí el papacito Cullen estaba encerrado en su consultorio con una mujer…

-¿en serio?

-yo misma los vi Cinthia, salieron acomodándose la ropa y muy abrazaditos… nomas imagínate que pudieron estar haciendo…

-no te creo Lauren…

-no tengo por qué mentirte, yo iba pasando le llevaba un recado al doctor Sullivan que está en el mismo piso y al pasar por la puerta del consultorio salieron y se abrasaron

-¿la conozco? ¿Es de aquí?

-no yo nunca la había visto… tal vez no quiera enredarse con alguien del trabajo por eso nos ha rechazado.

-pues si para andar con el necesito renunciar lo hare te lo aseguro.

- no seas dramática Cinthia.

-sabes que trabajo porque quiero mis papas tienen suficiente dinero para que no trabaje nunca.

-en fin suertuda tu que tienes mas oportunidad…

-ya vamos que termino la hora del almuerzo y el doctor tiene una junta con los del patronato…

Escuche toda la conversación en silencio, realmente no lograba procesar la información, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos cual cascada…

La puerta se abrió después de no sé qué tanto tiempo y entro un muy sonriente Edward cargando un ramo de rosas y un gran oso de peluche que en las manos traía un cartel con las fotos de los niños y la leyenda "recupérate pronto mami te extrañamos"

Al verme su sonrisa desapareció... no lo deje hablar necesitaba una respuesta

-¿es cierto que Lauren te vio salir del consultorio con una mujer mientras y estaba hospitalizada?

-si, es cierto

Con esas tres palabras el mundo se me vino encima…

_**No es capitulo muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Chicas me encanta leer sus reviews, a veces no los leo en ff sino en mi correo por eso no los respondo luego o se me pasa y no lo hago pero les agradezco de corazón cada uno de sus comentarios…**_

_**Cris lamento no poder complacerte pero el fic no lo tengo terminado voy subiendo los capítulos que voy escribiendo… realmente lo siento…**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus favoritos y alertas **_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por pasarse por esta historia espero realmente que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_


	19. Chapter 19 secretos

BPOV

No sabía si agradecerle o abofetearlo por su respuesta, ¿había estado encerrado con una mujer en su consultorio y no lo negaba? No sé si sea por ser sincero o un cínico desvergonzado

-déjame te explico y después saca las conclusiones que quieras bella, no te estés creando historias en tu cabeza

-habla…- mi voz salió ahogada pero es como me sentía.

-necesito que estés tranquila con lo que te voy a decir- mi corazón se encogió y me limite a asentir, no confiaba en abrir la boca casi podía asegurar que me quebraría

-primero que nada la chica con la que Salí del consultorio fue jane, fuimos a platicar…

-continua...

-mira para que entiendas lo que pasa debo contarte todo desde el principio…-asentí- mientras estabas en quirófano en la segunda cirugía Charlie vino a quererse llevar a los niños Esme lo escucho y se le hizo bueno llevárselos ella, Jenks la encontró en port ángeles porque pago la cuenta del hotel con su tarjeta de crédito. Traje los niños pero no quede en buenos términos con ella, en fin, también estaba buscando la forma de que Charlie no nos quitara a los niños, Jenks también nos estaba ayudando con eso y descubrió que ya habías iniciado los trámites para que apareciera legalmente como padre de los chicos y además una carta notariada donde los dejabas a mi custodia si algo.—respiro profundamente- si algo pasaba… lleve a jane al consultorio para decirle eso y ella se puso a llorar, la consolé y después volvimos pero cuando salíamos del consultorio paso Lauren lanzándonos dagas con los ojos y para hacerla enfurecer mas abrace a jane y ella a mi… pero bella a ella la veo solo como una hermana y nada mas…

-¿era jane?- suspire aliviada.

-si amor, era ella… jamás, escúchame, jamás te faltaría de esa forma… te amo demasiado como para perderte por alguna estupidez.

-te amo, y gracias por estar conmigo…

-no tienes nada que agradecer amor… ah antes de que se me olvide, Rosalie está mucho mejor al parecer la darán de alta hoy igual que a ti… solo que…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-escuche que vive sola y bueno está convaleciente…

-podemos llevarla a casa entre Lizzy y Merie pueden estar al pendiente de las dos además podemos contratar una enfermera…

-no vas a contratar ninguna enfermera teniendo como mejor amiga una…-interrumpió jane entrando al cuarto con una hermosa sonrisa…

-¡jane!- grite y me incorpore un poco para abrazarla…- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar trabajando…

-debería pero no, renuncie…

-pero porque ¿y Alec?

-aquí estoy Bell…

-ven aquí y dame un abrazo….- miro con cautela a Edward que tenia los puños apretados y no se movió- no tengas miedo puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras que para eso eres mi mejor amigo además si te reclama tú también puedes reclamarle que el abrazo a tu novia…

-eres cruel amor…- sonrió Edward- además a jane la adopte como mi hermanita y la puedo abrazar cuantas veces quiera...- para confirmarlo le paso el brazo por los hombros…

-en ese caso deja que te abrace Bell…

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas trivialidades principalmente note cierta conversación muda entre Edward y jane, y luego un ligero y casi imperceptible asentimiento de su parte…

-bueno Bell la verdad es que le trajimos a Félix todas las pruebas que avalan tu verdad y arrastran por el suelo las mentiras de Charlie, para empezar tu expediente , el doctor te manda muchos saludos y dice que le encantaría ver a tus pequeños allí especifica que fuiste inseminada con la muestra numero no se que del donante de nombre Edward Cullen y que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la decisión acerca de la muestra, también tengo una declaración certificada y firmada de la doctora Ale Pattinson donde especifica que en las múltiples revisiones que te hizo ella comprobó que tú eras virgen, tengo la declaración de Billy, donde cuenta que él les dio la opción y tú la aceptaste, él como amigo y medico admira tu entrega y valor además declara que tu siempre fuiste seria y dedicada a cuidar a tu madre que luchaba con ese mal desde que tu tenias alrededor de trece años… y michas mas pero esas declaraciones dice Félix que son las más importantes… además adelantaron los tramites de los papeles para que mis cositas sean Cullen en vez de Swan ..

-wow amiga gracias…

-no tienes nada que agradecer se que si yo estuviera en una situación similar tu harías eso y más…- le abrí los brazos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, bueno tan fuerte como mi estado lo permitía.

-hay algo más que te quiero decir, aprovechando que tenemos el apoyo de los chicos…´-Edward tomo aire- hable con Lizzy y me propuso, claro si tú estás de acuerdo, el irnos a vivir a Londres…

Me quede en shock al principio, ¿Londres?, demasiado lejos…. Pero de quien, yo no tengo familia Charlie solo quiere hacerme daño Esme con el perdón de Edward no está muy cuerda que digamos y allá podíamos empezar desde cero como una familia… sin gente malintencionada alrededor

-hablémoslo con los niños amor… y por mi está bien… yo seré feliz donde tú me lleves….- Edward se acerco y me beso como si no hubiera mañana...

-ya dejen de comerse…- se bulo jane...

-escuchaste flaca, porque tu no me dices como bella a ver…

-porque si te digo así me llevarías a vivir bajo las faldas de tu madre...- contesto mi amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

-oye… yo no soy así…- dijo Alec haciéndose el ofendido.

-ah no y porque no nos venimos desde ayer, porque mi mama dijo que no…- hizo jane una tonta imitación de la voz de Alec.

-ella me necesitaba flaca…. Además ya estamos aquí no…

-quieres decir que me eliges a mi sobre ella…-Alec asintió y jane sonrió malévola- en ese caso vámonos a Londres con Edward y bella…

El pobre Alec se puso pálido y puedo jurar que se tambaleo en su lugar…

-vez, te aseguro que si ella te lo dijera ya estuvieras empacando…- jane amaba a su suegra pero le encantaba hacer desatinar a Alec con su supuesta mamitis, pero el ser criado por una madre soltera lo hizo muy apegado a ella…

-y te aseguro que si le digo a mi mama que te quieres ir a vivir a Londres empaca las cosas para irse con nosotros…

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas con las palabras de Alec, era verdad esa mujer seguiría a su hijo hasta el fin del mundo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que le móvil de Edward nos interrumpió…

-dime Jenks… ¿Cómo?...estas seguro de eso… crees que tenga algún cómplice… en ese caso gracias…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte con catela al ver la cara desencajada de Edward

-ya descubrieron quien envió las fotos a Charlie y además las analizaron para ver que todas o la mayoría eran fotomontajes

-¿en serio?

-si, te suena el nombre de James Liam…

-¿el fue?- si bien lo había rechazado múltiples veces eso no era razón para hacer un daño así.

- si, en este momento lo están interrogando cuando tengan su declaración Jenks nos llamara…

-buenas tardes hijos…- entro Lizzy con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes hermosa...-Edward se acerco a Lizzy y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente…

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-mucho mejor Lizzy…

-vengo a pedirles un favor…

-tu pide y tu siervo te lo concede mi reina- dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia…

-lo que sucede es que ayer en la tarde escuche a unas enfermeras lamentarse de que la doctora hale estuviera sola y no tendría quien al cuidara cuando la den de alta y bueno hable con Merie y pensamos que si ustedes quieren podemos llevarla a casa, después de todo le debemos mucho…

-te dije que mi hermosa es la mejor del mundo amor…

- lo sé, y no te preocupes Lizzy justamente eso estuvimos platicando y nos encantará que Rosalie esté en casa…

-entonces tendremos casa llena, Merie se irá a vivir con nosotros para cuidarlas entre las dos es mas en este momento ella, Jasper y los niños están instalándola en mi recamara…

-eres genial Lizzy…

-simplemente la mejor del mundo…

-ya déjate de alagas y suéltame que voy a ir a hablar con Rosalie…- le dio un golpe juguetón Lizzy a Edward en el hombro.

-como quieras, te veo aquí para irnos juntos no me gusta que mi hermosa ande sola algún desubicado te puede conquistar y apartarte de mi lado….

-eso nunca hijo…

Lizzy salió y nosotros nos quedamos esperando a que Carlisle me diera el alta…. Cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte revuelo afuera y al rato Lizzy entro llorando Edward solo la abrazo hasta que se calmo, tras ella entro Carlisle con la cara desencajada y palmeo la espalda de s madre mirándola con disculpa, tras el Emmett rojo de furia, echando chispas por los ojos…

-bella aquí está tu alta con todas las recomendaciones…

-gracias Carlisle…

-puedes irte a casa cuando quieras…- se giro a ver a Lizzy- mama yo… perdón por todo…

-no es tu culpa hijo…- se acerco y beso su mejilla y luego se acerco a Emmett- tranquilo hijo tarde o temprano ella reconocerá su error…

-pero no es justo que te haga eso abuela…

-lo hecho, hecho esta…-sonrió con tristeza

Emmett le acaricio la mejilla y note que la tenia roja y Edward también en ese instante se acerco a ella y la encaro...

-¿Quién te hizo eso hermosa?

-no tiene importancia hijo…

-hermosa por favor…- ella solo negó con la cabeza y se refugió entre sus brazos…

-ya paso, no tiene importancia…

-claro que la tiene por favor…

-fue mama- dijo Emmett con la mandíbula apretada….

-¿Esme?- no podía creerlo.

-sí, yo iba a ver a Rosalie y escuche que ella le gritaba a alguien que le había robado tu cariño me asome y la abuela tenia la mano en la mejilla, mi papa salió de uno de los cuartos se armo la trifulca…

Edward tenía la cara desencajada- le voy a decir sus verdades…

-no creo que sea posible en este momento…

-porque lo dices papa…

-ella dijo que se iba, que ni yo la quería que mama le había robado todo… y se fue...

- no tiene porque reaccionar así, ella nunca fue de esa manera…

-eso dices tú- susurro Carlisle entre dientes pero lo escuche sola mente yo porque estaba cerca de mi…

Nos fuimos a casa Emmett llevaba a Rosalie, Alec y jane mientras nosotros nos llevamos a Lizzy…

Para sorpresa Jasper, Merie y los niños habían decorado con globos y un gran cartel que decía bienvenida a casa mami te amamos y debajo decía bienvenida tía nueva Rosalie… no pude evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas…

Baje y los abrace y los bese un sinfín de veces repitiéndoles cuanto los amaba…

-mamita veda que tía dosali es nuestda tía…

-si peque, es su tía si ella quiere ¿Por qué no le preguntan?

-me dijiste peque como mi papi…

-¿no quieres que te diga yo así?

-sipi…- se fue con Rosalie arrastrando con ella a Rob- tía dosali tu quiedes sed mi tía a que si…

-será un placer ser tía de ustedes…- sonrió Rosalie con ojos llorosos

-entonces te vamos a dar un abrazo para Ado… adoparte como tía…

-se dice adoptarte Rob…

-eso…-entonces los dos abrazaron a Rosalie con cuidado de no lastimarla

- la merienda esta lista pasen al comedor…

-gracias abuela…- le di un beso en la mejilla

-no tienes nada que agradecer hija… lo hago porque los quiero…

La pasamos entre anécdotas y bromas, cuando menos pensamos ya era de noche y cada quien se fue a su recamara, Edward y yo a la principal, los niños a la suya, las abuelas a la que compartirían, Alec y jane a la de huéspedes y Rosalie en la que estaba en la planta baja… alrededor de la media noche escuchamos el timbre de la puerta Edward me dijo que siguiera durmiendo y bajo el… como me había tomado las pastillas para dolor caí profundamente dormida sin saber que pasaba…

EPOV

Casi me desmayo cuando bella me pregunto si había salido con una mujer de mi consultorio, sabía que ella tergiversaría mi respuesta así que me apure a aclararle que se trataba de jane, mire el paso de distintas emociones por su rostro cuando le conté todo lo sucedido con Esme y le dije que estaba al tanto de los trámites para que mis hijos fueran legalmente Cullen…

Jane y Alec nos cayeron de sorpresa, esa chaparra cada vez me sorprendía mas y la quería mas, era mi hermanita pequeña… había estado bastante ocupada buscando pruebas para desmentir a Charlie, es un genio…

Díganme cobarde pero aprovechando que estaban presentes le dije a bella pa propuesta de Lizzy y para alegría mía acepto, mi bella me sorprendió con su respuesta haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y se lo demostré con un beso que tuve que detener por la interrupción de jane

Mi hermosa que piensa en todo nos pedía permiso para llevar a Rosalie a casa, al parecer ella y Merie ya lo habían planteado…

No tengo palabras para describir la rabia que sentí al ver a Lizzy entrar llorando, y después ver la marca de una mano en su mejilla un instinto acecino se apodero de mi… nadie tenía derecho de tocar a mi hermosa… alguien tan puro y noble como ella solo merecía ser cuidado y venerado…

Enterarme que lo hizo Esme en un ataque de celos me mato, esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con la tierna y amorosa Esme que yo conocía

Quería enfrentarla y decirle muchas cosas pero no me dejaron… en fin el consuelo que me quedaba era que nos iríamos de aquí y ya no tendría que soportar mi hermosa otro desplante más de su parte.

En casa los niños nos sorprendieron con la casa decorada… dándole la bienvenida a su mami y a si "tía Rosalie"

Cada día amo mas a mis hijos… son tan inteligentes que me dejan con la boca abierta….

Teníamos casa llena, todas las recamaras ocupadas, aparecer ya nos estaba quedando chica…

Por fin pude dormir con mi bella en brazos, la había extrañado tanto… pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió mi delicioso sueño… le dije a mi amor que siguiera dormida, se le norteaba el cansancio y baje a abrir la puerta. Allí estaban tres hombres con maleta en mano y cara de frustración.

-perdón por llegar así hijo pero el único hotel del forks está cerrado porque lo fumigaron…- dijo mi padre entrando a casa

-pero… ¿Qué paso?- estaba más dormido que despierto.

-cuando llegamos a casa vimos a papa sentado sobre las maletas- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

- al salir del hospital me fui directo a casa para ver si su mama estaba aun allí para hablar con ella… y encontré que estaban las chapas cambiadas y seis maletas en la entrada dos maletas para cada uno y en el cristal de la puerta de entrada decía "no se admiten traidores".

-¿Qué le pasa a Esme? Definitivamente la desconozco…

-hay algo que no saben de ella hijos… en realidad solo sus abuelos y su tío Edward lo sabían...

-¿tío Edward?- pregunte confundido-

-si el hermano gemelo de su madre…

-¿Por qué nunca supimos de él?

-ella no quiso… le dolía mucho porque se culpaba de su muerte… aunque se comprobó que había sido un accidente…

- explícate mas despacio que nos estas confundiendo

-para eso debo hablarles desde el principio… creo que necesitaremos unos cuantos litros de café…

-pongo la cafetera mientras ustedes se ponen cómodos…- fui a la cocina y encendí la cafetera y fui a sentarme con ellos…- habla papa…

-como les dije su madre tuvo un hermano gemelo, Edward Jr. El y ella eran muy unidos desde pequeños tal como lo son Rob y Nessie, se defendían y apoyaban uno al otro- me señalo a mi- tu eres su vivo retrato… cuando ella entro en el desarrollo tubo varias crisis de histeria y la llevaron con un especialista, al parecer padece una enfermedad mental ¿han oído hablar de la personalidad múltiple? Es parecido a eso pero en el caso de su madre es ella misma que adopta ciertos roles, es obsesiva y posesiva… así la conocí me enamore y case con ella, cuando Emmett era pequeño Edward se caso, al ver la atención que les ponía a su esposa y los hijos que ella llevaba en su vientre ella comenzó con episodios de celos muy severos la tratamos de inmediato y se controlo un día que yo estaba en el hospital ella fue a verme y Edward estaba allí con…- titubeo antes de decir el nombre - Elizabeth para su cita, ellos estaban encerrados en su mundo y escucho cuando él le dijo que a su esposa que ella y sus hijos eran su vida…

Esme le armo un escándalo y salió corriendo el corrió tras ella y pero ella llego al auto y salió disparada, el no pudo hacerlo porque…- lagrimas corrían de los ojos de mi padre- Elizabeth venia tras él, la espero y subieron al coche, él le decía que se quedara pero ella no quiso… a dos calles del hospital se les atravesó un peatón y al esquivarlo se le descontrolo el auto a Edward y se estrellaron contra un muro de una empresa …-se cayó un momento sollozando y luego continuo- los llevaron lo más rápido posible al hospital pero Edward se había golpeado fuerte mente la cabeza, porque no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y salió disparado del coche… murió una hora después. A Elizabeth se le adelanto el parto y en la cesárea le dio un paro cardiorespiratorio, apenas s lograron sacar a los niños con vida…

-¿Qué fue de ellos?—Carlisle se me quedo viendo

-son Jasper y tu—eso me cayó como balde de agua fría… entonces mi hermosa no era nada mío… eso me partió el corazón…

-si somos nosotros porque me parezco yo a ti papa- razono Jasper

-porque su madre era mi hermana mayor Elizabeth Cullen…

-otra tía de la que no tenemos conocimiento… ¿hay más secretos papa?- la mirada de Emmett era de furia y podría decir que con justa razón

- después de ambos sepelios en la lectura del testamento ellos especificaron que lo niños quedaban bajo nuestra custodia, y que si cuando ellos faltaban sus hijos eran aun muy pequeños que no les hablaran de su existencia, no querían ensombrecer su felicidad con el fantasma de unos padres muertos…

Por eso no hay fotos ni nada de ellos en ninguna parte visible, es como si nunca hubieran existido….

-esto… esto es demasiado papa… yo... yo debo asimilarlo… acuéstense donde puedan en el cuarto de lavado hay mantas y lo que necesiten… yo… buenas noches…- mi ente era un caos, un torbellino que arrasaba con todo, sentía que me volvería loco.

Subí a la recamara y me acurruque con bella poniendo mi mente en blanco para poder dormir pero no pude, me estuve removiendo y temí despertarla así que mejor baje y me fui al estudio mire y en la sala estaban acostados los tres… no tenía cinco minutos allí cuando entro mi hermosa, me miro con ojos tristes y suplicantes, ella lo sabia… me abrazo y me dejo llorar en su regazo… no quise atormentarla con preguntas aunque moría por hacerlo… pero me puse en su lugar y el corazón se me contrajo… si perdiera a Nessie… no quería ni imaginarlo… ¿Cómo pudo sufrir ella todo ese dolor en silencio? ¿Cómo pudo callar?

Mi hermosa ahora la amaba y admiraba mas, ella acariciaba mi cabello, y tarareo esa canción que hacía mucho no escuchaba, esa que me tarareaba el abuelo cuando era pequeño… me venció el sueño y aunque no lo creí posible, fue tranquilo y sin pesadillas, desperté y estaba tapado con una manta, me dio un delicioso olor a chocolate, sabía que era mi hermosa, siempre que hablábamos largo y tendido lo hacíamos tomando una humeante taza de café…

- se que estas despierto hijo así como las miles de preguntas que tienes para mi… y aquí estoy para responderlas…- se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una taza…

-primero voy a ver a bella…

-como quieras pero ya hable con ella y entiende que debemos hablar.

Asentí y tome el primer trago para acomodar mis pensamientos… no quería herir a mi hermosa, pero era imposible si hablaría de… su hija muerta…_mi madre…_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo al leer esta historia, cada review, alerta y favorito me anima a seguir adelante…**_

_**El próximo capitulo será un outtake de Lizzy. **_

_**Espero te guste Maya Masen Cullen**_


	20. Chapter 20 outtake de Lizzy

_**Como lo prometí este va dedicado a Maya Masen Cullen… ¡espero te guste amiga!**_

_**outtake Lizzy**_

Hoy es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, nació mi primer nieto, hijo de Carlisle, es un amor parece un pequeño oso de peluche con sus brazos y piernas regordetas y sus mejillas con hoyuelos, ese cabello tupido y rizado que se pega a su cráneo, se me antoja comérmelo a besos… no lo pude cargar mucho porque Esme lo reclamo luego, luego, celos de madre primeriza apenas si lo tocamos y ya lo quiere de vuelta…

Carlisle se ha vuelto loco la habitación del niño está decorada desde que Esme apenas había pasado el primer trimestre del embarazo, pero como no hacerlo, Elizabeth, mi hija mayor fue su brazo derecho en esas diligencias…

Hablando de ella desde hace un rato salió rumbo a la cafetería y no ha vuelto… aproveche que Esme amamantaría al niño para ir a buscarla, quería sorprenderla con una maravillosa idea que se me acaba de ocurrir…

Al llega a la puerta de la cafetería me paro en seco, en la mesa de la esquina están ella y Edward el gemelo de Esme… demasiado cerca para mi gusto… siento una punzada en el pecho al reconocer que mi niña ya no lo es, ahora es una mujer que está mirando a un hombre con ojos de amor… ella jamás ha tenido novio, primero porque quería terminar su carrera de medicina… tres médicos en casa, mi Tony y nuestros hijos que decidieron seguir sus pasos… -suspire…

-y ese suspiro mi hermosa…- mi esposo rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

-ya viste a nuestra pequeña- él la mira y siento que se tensa- creo que ya no es más nuestra pequeña, sino una mujer que por primera vez se ha enamorado…- sonrío con ilusión.

-no seas romántica mi amor, no se puede enamorar de un chico que apenas conoce- giro mi cabeza y beso su pecho, el es mucho más alto que yo...

-eso no nos importo a nosotros amor… o necesitas que te lo recuerde…- suspire al recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

-la vedad es que no quería perder a la chica más hermosa de esa fiesta…

-sí y a los pocos minutos de conocernos me pediste ser tu novia y antes de los seis meses ms casamos…

-que te puedo decir mi hermosa me cautivaste entonces y aun lo haces- agacho la cabeza y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios…

-vamos a casa, quiero tener todo listo para cuando lleguen con nuestro nieto…

-nuestro nieto –susurro- parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí y nos casamos y hoy ya somos abuelos…

- veintiséis años de matrimonio bien vividos mi amor… te aseguro que atesoro cada momento en mi corazón.

-al igual que yo mi hermosa…

-vas conmigo a casa o tienes algo más que hacer aquí…- a veces doblaba turno o atendía algún paciente de forma especial, su trabajo no tenia horario fijo.

-no tengo nada más que hacer vamos a casa…

Salimos del hospital, él como el caballero que siempre ha sido abrió la puerta del auto para mí… y luego se puso al volante…

En casa prepare un postre y revise que tuviese en la despensa todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la comida de mañana quería recibirlos como se merecen…

Dormí como siempre envuelta en los brazos de mi Tony, ese es mi lugar favorito en el universo…

La mañana llego demasiado luego, despedí a mi esposo con un beso en los labios y me puse a preparar todo… el tiempo se me fue volando y me di una ducha rápida para estar limpia al recibir a mi nieto…

-¡te vi como la miras Edward no mientas!

-Esme por favor no te pongas así eso les hace daño a ti y al bebe…

-¡y cómo quieres que me ponga! Tú eres MI hermano…

-tú lo has dicho Esme hermano… y puedo enamorarme de quien quiera…

-¡me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de Elizabeth! No seas ridículo Edward apenas si la conoces…

-¿has escuchado eso que dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma?... pues en sus ojos he visto la pureza de su alma y si estoy enamorado de ella…

- te odio… me oíste te odio…

-por favor…

-¡por favor nada! Dijiste que siempre seriamos tú y yo y ahora me cambias por ella…

-Esme no seas extremista, tu estas felizmente casada y ahora tienes un hijo, hay más personas en tu vida ¿y me has dejado de querer por eso?- ella negó con la cabeza…

-es lo mismo para mi tu lugar es tuyo y nadie lo puede ocupar…

-lo dices en serio- Esme se seco las lágrimas y Edward le abrió los brazos, ella se apretó a él.

-por supuesto que si…tontita

-te quiero ed.

-yo también me.

Después de ese mal momento comimos en familia Esme le lanzaba miradas raras a mi hija y eso me tenia incomoda…

Los meses pasaron, y Emmett era la alegría de la casa, con su sonrisa, y sus caras nos tenían a todos comiendo de su mano…

Edward había vuelto a estados unidos y hace un mes Elizabeth se fue a pasar algún tiempo con él, se escribían a diario yo me burlaba de ella y le decía que pronto no cabria en su recamara porque estaría llena de cartas…

Esme y Carlisle se mudaron a su casa, pero Emmett pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo se lo cuido a Esme mientras trabaja… no es que tenga necesidad pero dice que le gusta sentirse útil… para mi mejor porque cuando ella está presente no permite que nadie lo toque… es demasiado posesiva con el… y quien no con semejante belleza…

Hoy llega mi Elizabeth, me escribió una carta diciéndome que era la mujer más feliz del mundo y que nos traía una sorpresa…

Emmett corría por toda la casa, es un verdadero torbellino, me mantiene ocupada y me encanta, mi Tony cambio su turno en el hospital para estar en casa conmigo… más bien con el porqué como llegaba casi al mismo tiempo que Esme casi no lo disfrutaba… yo pensé que esa posesividad se le quitaría cuando el niño creciera pero no…

-mi hermosa que tanto piensas…- mi Tony me beso fugazmente en los labios y escuchamos la risita de Emmett, le causaba mucha gracia ver que se besaran

-en que hoy llega nuestra niña… el extraño- un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho…

-iré a recogerlos… y es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes…

-maneja con cuidado mi amor…- lo bese en los labios a forma de despedida

- cuídate de ese diablillo- le dio un beso en la cabeza a Emmett y se fue…

-vamos corazón a preparar la cena…

-cena…meme cena…

-si corazón Emmett preparara a cena…

Lo senté en su sillita alta y le di unas galletas para que se entretuviera…

Esme y Carlisle llegaron del trabajo y aunque Esme se resistió la convencí de que se quedaran ella aun le tenía celo a mi hija pero trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz…

La puerta principal se abrió y entro mi Toni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tras el venia mi niña hermosa, pero no venia sola, de su mano venia el amor de su vida, ambos con unas grandes sonrisas que iluminaron la casa… corrí a abrazarlos….

- bienvenidos a casa hijos…- no pude evitar que las lagrimas hicieran su aparición.

-gracia mami… te amo- mi hija beso mi húmeda mejilla...

-yo te amo mas mi amor…

-ya déjense de estar de lloronas y vamos a cenar que muero de hambre…- dijo Carlisle acerándose a nosotras y dándonos un beso…

-prepare tu comida favorita…

-¿pasta?

-si hija pasta…

-meme...cena

-ha si como olvidarlo- mire a mi hermoso nieto y le lance un beso- Emmett también ayudo con la cena….

-gracias mami, gracias Emmett…

-acá meme…

Reímos por la respuesta de Emmett y pasamos al comedor, Edward se acerco a su hermana y le dio un abrazo y un beso luego tomo en brazos a Emmett y no lo soltó… me sorprendió que Esme se lo dejara pero es su hermano que acaba de llegar después de un año de no verlo era comprensible.

- familia queremos decirles algo…- hablo mi hija.

-se que no lo hicimos de la forma tradicional y correcta pero le propuse matrimonio a Elizabeth y acepto así que aproveche y no casamos…

Hasta entonces fije mi atención en sus manos que estaban adornadas con una fina banda de oro… al principio nos quedamos en silencio asimilando la noticia… mi Toni fue el primero en levantarse y felicitarlos seguidos por mi y por ultimo Carlisle, no se movió ni dijo nada….

Después nos dieron la noticia de que se mudaban a Londres, bueno Edward, quería estar cerca de su hermana y no quería que su esposa, sus ojos se iluminaban al referirse así a mi hija, sufriera la lejanía de nosotros…

Apenas tenían un mes en casa cuando decidieron mudarse, los entendía toda pareja ama tener privacidad… pero el verdadero motivo era que mi Elizabeth me haría abuela y no querían estar en plena mudanza cuando ella tuviera su embarazo más avanzado o que el bebe fuera muy pequeño…

Mi hija irradiaba felicidad… y mi Toni y yo éramos felices de verla así…

Esme se distancio de nosotros, solo venia a dejar a Emmett y lo recogía, pasando el menor tiempo posible en casa… pero si Carlisle no le decía nada yo tampoco lo haría…

Emmett sigue siendo un torbellino ya esta próximo a cumplir su segundo aniversario y le hare una tarta, su favorita… ama el chocolate… mi Elizabeth cree que tendrá gemelos, y están tan emocionados hoy tiene cita con el médico, le darán la posible fecha de parto… su enorme vientre parece un planeta pegado a su delicado cuerpo, se tambalea al caminar, pero su esposo está pendiente de ella en todo momento… antes de irse a trabajar la trae a casa para que no esté sola...

Emmett se tiro de nuevo su leche chocolatada encima creo que ya es la cuarta vez que lo cambio de ropa… el teléfono de casa suena, lo más seguro es que sea Esme para preguntar por su hijo…

-¿diga?

Del otro lado de la línea escucho que se aclaran la garganta y suspiran- mi hermosa, te tengo una mala noticia y necesito que te lo tomes con calma…- mi corazón latió desenfrenado…

-¿Qué pasa Toni?

-Edward y Elizabeth tuvieron un accidente están aquí en el hospital estoy por entrar a quirófano para hacerle cesárea a Elizabeth. Por favor toma un taxi y a Emmett y ven… quisiera ir…

-no te preocupes mi amor salimos para allá…

Llame a un taxi en lo que alistaba la pañalera de Emmett y me cambie de ropa porque la que traía estaba manchada de la chocolatada de Emmett…

Al llegar al hospital me encontré con Stefan un amigo y colega de Toni.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo están?

-vamos a que te sientes primero Lizzy…- hablo con cautela.

Entramos y me hizo sentarme en una de las incomodas sillas.

-habla…

-ellos salieron del hospital y se dirigían a no sé donde al parecer con las prisas Edward no se puso el cinturón, en un cruce se le atravesó alguien y por esquivarlo choco contra un muro el salió por el parabrisas… lo siento Lizzy se hizo todo lo posible pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte…

- me estás diciendo que mi yerno murió…- mi corazón se rompió yo lo quiero como a un hijo… una enfermera me quito a mi nieto de los brazos y se fue, Stefan me abrazo y me permitió llorar en su hombro…

Nos quedamos allí en silencio, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo esta pesadilla…

Mi Toni salió con su cara descompuesta, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo llorando desconsolado, levante su rostro y lo mire a los ojos en una pregunta silenciosa y el solo asunto… en ese instante mi mundo se derrumbo…

No necesite que lo pusiera en palabras mi niña se había ido, mi orgullo, mi sol… ¿y mis nietos?

-Toni ¿los bebes?

-vamos con ellos…

Fuimos abrazados hasta el área de cuneros, me señalo dos pequeños bultitos envueltos en unas mantitas azules, luego le hizo una señal a la enfermera y ella nos dijo que podíamos pasar…

Me acerque con cautela primero vi a un niño de piel blanca y una pelusita de cabello rubio en la cabeza… estaba profundamente dormido, ausente de toda la desgracia que lo rodeaba…

-ven…- mi Toni me jalo a la siguiente cunita… el bebe que se encontraba allí era el vivo retrato de Edward, con si cabello cobrizo abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente, y podría jurar que su boquita se torció en una sonrisa… acerqué mi mano a la suya e inmediatamente la atrapo con su manita, desde ese momento sentí una conexión especial con él, sentí que físicamente era Edward en miniatura pero por dentro era mi Elizabeth…

Esme había tenido una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte y la mantuvieron sedada cuestión por la cual no pudo estar presente en el sepelio.

Mis consuegros vinieron y de buena gana aceptaron que fuesen sepultados juntos, sabían del gran amor de ellos y no tuvieron corazón para separarlos.

Exactamente dos semanas después de la partida de mis hijos, se leyó su testamento, no sabíamos que lo tenían... el notario pidió la presencia de todos.

En el mi hija y yerno dejaban la custodia de sus hijos a Carlisle y Esme, eso no voy a negar que me partió el alma. Pero era su voluntad y la respetaría. Además pidieron que borráramos toda evidencia de su existencia, no fotos no nada, no querían que sus hijos cargaran con la sombra del dolor de tener unos padres muertos…

El dinero de ambos lo administraría Toni y no se los entregaría hasta el día de su mayoría de edad dividido en tres parte iguales una para Emmett y otra para cada uno de ellos.

A mí me dejaron la casa que tenían aquí y que hiera lo que mejor me pareciera…

Para dolor nuestro, de Toni y mío, Esme decidió volverse a chicago con sus padres y Carlisle como buen esposo accedió…

Mantuvimos una relación a distancia con mis nietos, y de la casa guarde en el diván todas las cosas de mi Elizabeth, no tuve corazón para deshacerme de ella…

La casa la rentaba a personas de confianza que sabía que no la perjudicarían…

Cuando fueron más grandes Edward lloraba por venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros mientras Jasper y Emmett lo hacían solo por seguir a su hermano, eran como muérdago para donde andaba uno andaban los tres.

Esa conexión especial no se rompió con el paso de los años ahora mi pequeño es un hombre de veintiún años, anda un poco desubicado pero es joven y noble se que rectificara su camino…

Mi Toni no se ha sentido bien… y lo obligue a ir al médico, mi amor es el tipo de médico que le teme a los médicos, irónico no…

-como te fue mi Toni…

-volvió…

-¿a qué te refieres mi amor?

-el cáncer volvió…

-entonces lo venceremos de nuevo…

-lo siento mi hermosa pero esta vez no será posible ya hay metástasis…

-¿Cuánto?

-unos meses…

-debemos decirle a Carlisle y a los chicos…

-no lo haremos hasta que esté más cerca el final…

Lo abrace y lloramos juntos, mi mundo se derrumbo, el era mi brújula, mi timón, mi amigo, mi compañero… mi todo.

Los meses pasaron, y él se fue deteriorando cada día mas siendo yo testigo de cómo la vida se le iba de las manos… hasta que el momento llego, debía llamar a Carlisle…

-dime Lizzy- fue Esme la que me contesto…

- ¿y Carlisle?

-está en una conferencia

-dile por favor que mi Toni esta hospitalizado, el cáncer regreso, y Toni quiere decirles adiós…- escuche un sollozo al otro lado de la línea

-pe…-suspiro- salimos para allá en cuanto se desocupe Lizzy

-gracias hija…

Colgué el teléfono y estuve tentada a marcarle a mi niño, pero no tenia corazón para hacerlo yo, sabia cuanto ama a su abuelo… aun recuerdo unas vacacione cuando apenas tenía cinco años… por petición de él vinieron a pasarlas con nosotros…

_Flash back_

_-anda Eddie vamos…_

_-no chicos, vayan ustedes yo me quedo con la abuela- frunció el seño mi nino, yo solo lo miraba de lejos._

_-pero es el cumpleaños de Kate, y a ella le gustas…_

_-no digas esas cosas Emmett… yo no tengo ganas de ir…_

_Ellos refunfuñando tomaron el regalo para ir a la fiesta de la nieta de Stefan y Edward se sentó en la sala, tomo entre sus manitas una foto que tenia donde estábamos los cinco y la observo por un largo rato…_

_Yo fui a la cocina y prepare dos tazas de chocolate, y después me senté a su lado…_

_-toma corazón…_

_-gracias abuela… -mire que fruncía el seño_

_-¿Qué pasa?- susurre buscando esos ojos verdes que tanto amo._

_-¿Por qué yo no me parezco a ti o al abuelo…?_

_-porque te pareces a la familia de Esme… a Edward…_

_-¿al abuelo Edward?_

_-si- quise decir no, a tu padre… no pude detener una lágrima que rodo por mis mejillas._

_-¿Por qué lloras abuela? Yo te quiero mucho_

_-yo también te quiero mucho hijo…_

_- abuela porque mi abuelo te dice hermosa_

_-pues porque me ama- fue la respuesta más lógica._

_-entonces yo también te puedo decir hermosa… yo te amo mucho…- sus brillantes ojitos llenos de ilusión llenaron de calidez mi corazón_

_-¿no es suficiente con decirme abuela o mama si tu quieres?_

_-nop porque te quiero mucho más que mis hermanos y ellos te dicen abuela y mucho más que mi papa y el te dice mama yo te quiero tanto como mi abuelo Toni por eso quiero decirte hermosa- mi corazón se hincho de felicidad y no me pude contener y lo abrace llenando su carita de besos y ganándome su musical risa._

_-puedes decirme como quieras corazón, abuela, mama, hermosa, Lizzy, no me importa como sea porque sé que me lo dirás con todo tu amor…_

_-¿entonces si te puedo decir hermosa?_

_-claro que si corazón…-el sonrió enormemente iluminando mi lastimado corazón, silenciosamente lance una plegaria a mi Elizabeth dándole gracias por dejarlo a él, que en alma era una copia exacta de ella._

_Se quedo allí sentadito en la sala junto a mí, platicándome del cole y de las travesuras que hacia junto con sus hermanos…_

_-buenas, buenas ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa?- llego ton dándome un beso en los labios y uno en el tope de la cabeza a Edward._

_-abuelo, ella ya no es solo tu hermosa también es mi hermosa…_

_-¿en serio?_

_-sip porque yo la quiero tanto como tú._

_-ven aquí campeón y dame un abrazo, y claro que es nuestra hermosa_

_Edward se levanto y se colgó al cuello de su abuelo repartiendo besos por toda su cara como lo había hecho yo con él unos instantes atrás_

_-te digo un secreto abuelo…- hablo mi niño de forma muy seria_

_- lo que quiera campeón…_

_-a ti también te quiero mucho igual que a la abuela…_

_-¿y me dirás hermoso?- sonrió mi Toni_

_-no abuelo se oye raro, te diré solo mi abuelo, porque si te digo mi Toni como dice mi hermosa los chicos se van a enojar._

_-con saber qué me quieres como lo haces es más que suficiente no importa cómo me digas…_

_Mi niño me ayudo a hacer la cena, pasta como mi Elizabeth…_

_Fin flash back_

-de que te ríes mi hermosa…- mi Toni me saco de mi sueño.

-estaba recordando amor…

-es bueno recordar y más si son cosas felices… eso quiero que recuerdes de mí, además estaré junto a Elizabeth y Edward…

-dale un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos a ambos y diles que los amo

-ellos lo saben mi hermosa- limpio mis lagrimas- y yo también te amo.

La enfermera llego y lo sedo, le di un fugaz beso en los labios y Salí a esperar a mi niño hermoso, no me malinterpreten, amo a mis otros nietos y a mi hijo y nuera… pero esa conexión especial con Edward es lo que me puede da un poco de paz en este momento…

Fui a la cafetería y me tome un té, cuando mi niño llegara nos tomaríamos un chocolate y hablaríamos largo y tendido.

Estaba espernada en las sillas, le estaban haciendo unos estudios, aunque él los creía inútiles.

Por fin los vi entrar, mi niño con su carita tan triste que me partió el alma. Entraron a verlo uno a uno empezando por Carlisle, quedándose al final mi niño, sabia porque lo hacía, no quería un límite de tiempo para estar con él… así eran ellos podían platicar por horas y no sentían el paso del tiempo.

Yo solo lo abrace y le permito estar con su cabeza en mi regazo, me limite a acariciar su desordenado cabello, sabía que le encantaba eso… era tan parecido a mi niña…

Las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro e hice una silenciosa oración pidiendo a Edward y Elizabeth que fortalecieran a Edward a pasar por esto…

Por fin llego su turno me dio un beso y camino con paso vacilante hacia la habitación de Toni, deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien… pero no era posible…

-mama ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- me reclamo Carlisle dolido

-fue decisión de tu padre… y no le puedo contradecir

-pero se pudo haber hecho algo- mi hijo se quebró y lloro sobre mi hombro

-hijo, no había nada que hacer para cuando lo detectaron ya estaba muy avanzado, si los doctores están sorprendidos de que haya aguantado tanto tiempo…

- entonces no hay ni la mas mínima esperanza.

-lo siento hijo… pero tú lo viste esta tranquilo… y en paz.

-tienes razón pero eso no quita que me duela verlo así.

Se quedo un rato más abrazado de mí y luego se retiro y mis nietos me abrazaron a la vez

-te quiero abuela- me dijo Emmett con voz rota

-yo también los quiero hijos, gracias por estar aquí.

-no existe otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiéramos estar abuela…- dijo serio Jasper… mi nieto era el vivo retrato de Lizzy físicamente pero de carácter era muy parecido a Carlisle.

-Lizzy, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea…- me dijo Esme con lágrimas en pos ojos

-gracias hija…

Desde que salió Edward del cuarto no se me despego, parecíamos siameses creo que si a él le hubieran permitido entrar al baño de damas me hubiera acompañado hasta allí.

Varias veces lo descubrí haciendo llamadas misteriosas y anotar cosas… algo planeaba, cuando le pregunte de que se trataba me dijo que era un acto de amor… tal vez mi niño este enamorado…

El cáncer gano y se llevo a mi Toni, mandamos recubrir con una capa removible las placas de Elizabeth y Edward para el sepelio...

Me despedí de mi amor y aunque le prometí alcanzarlo luego me amenazo con estar enojado conmigo si llegaba a su lado muy pronto, me dijo que él estaría bien allá con nuestros hijos, y me dijo que me encargaba a nuestro niño, que el seria quien sufriría mas aparte de mi su partida…

Los días pasan y con ellos llega el momento de volver a la rutina, Carlisle no podía retrasar mas su regreso y me rogo para que fuera con ellos, pero no tengo corazón para cruzar el océano y dejar aquí a mi Toni y a mis hijos…

Edward nos sorprendió a todos, esas llamadas no eran por una enamorada sino porque cambio su sede de estudios aquí a Londres… no quería dejarme sola, ese acto de amor era por mi… ¿Cómo quieren que no lo ame más?

Todos volvieron a estados unidos buen todos menos mi niño, el se quedo conmigo y me amenazo con que si me oponía se enojaría mucho conmigo.

Cada día extrañaba mas a mi Toni y hubo muchas noches que en el silencio de mi habitación le rogaba que me lleve con el... pero oír las notas del piano donde mi niño me arrullaba me retractaba. El había dejado su vida por mí, yo no podía faltarle de esa manera…

Cada día se le ocurría hacer algo nuevo, ir al cine, por un helado, un paseo por el parque, cocinar juntos, hacer limpieza siempre me tenia ocupada pero él no tenía otra vida aparte de sus estudios y yo. Muchas veces le dije que saliera y se divirtiera pero él se negaba…

Mi niño ya término su carrera, lo hizo antes como no si vive para estudiar es oncólogo pediatra… pediatra como mi Elizabeth… cada vez me sorprende más su parecido en el carácter…

Me recosté un momento, hoy no había grandes planes… oí sonar el teléfono y levante la bocina para contestar, pero ya lo había hecho Edward… sé que no debí hacerlo pero me quede escuchando la conversación, creo que con los años me he vuelto cotilla.

-hola cariño… te extraño…- escuche la voz quebrada de Esme para nadie era un secreto que Edward era su consentido…

-yo también mama…

-hijo tu papa te quiere llamar, pero yo me le adelante…

-dime mama... ¿no es nada malo verdad?

-para nosotros no pero la decisión es tuya…

-de que se trata mama…

-es que surgió una vácate aquí en el hospital de forks y bueno tu papa pensó que tal vez tu…

-sabes que no dejare a Lizzy mama…

-no me dejaras, iremos juntos…- no dejaría que mi niño estuviera más tiempo lejos de su familia, el ya sacrifico mucho por mi bien podía tragarme mi miedo a los aviones para poder estar con él.

-que tal Lizzy- escuche la risa de Esme.

-hola cariño, perdón por escuchar pero pensé que Edward estaba dormido y cuando alce la bocina ya había contestado el…

-hermosa no tienes porque hacerlo...-su voz sonaba incomoda

-lo hago porque quiero… Tony quería que fuéramos felices… y algo me dice que allá podre ser feliz también…

-entonces mama ya tienes la respuesta si mi hermosa se va conmigo, allá estaremos…

-gracias… contare los días para que estén aquí… preparare las recamaras y todo… ya verás Lizzy que estarás muy bien aquí además estoy en dos clubes uno de jardinería y otro de cocina que se que te van a encantar…

-yo también Esme te dejo para que hables con Edward y dale un beso a todos de mi parte…

-de tu parte Lizzy...- pero mi yo cotilla ya estaba picada así que no colgué.

-mama, tu sabes si le dices a papa o esperas a que me llame…

-Edward creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho va llegando… te lo paso un beso y no olvides que te quiero…

-yo también ma…

-hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien papa, y tu como está el trabajo…

-no puedo quejarme en los años que tengo al frente del hospital las mejorías han sido notables…

-me alegro por ti papa, se que te esfuerzas mucho para poder lograrlo

-claro que si… imagino que tu mama ya te dio la noticia ¿verdad?

- ya la conoces.

-y ¿Qué piensas?

-di cuando y allá estaremos...

-¿estaremos?

-SIP, la abuela va conmigo

-¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerla de subirse a esas maquinas infernales?- me aguante la risa o me descubrirían de nuevo….

-lo más seguro es que tenga que sedarla…

-no importa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… ¿podría resolver todo y estar aquí para tomar tu puesto en una semana?

-no hay problema…. Estaremos allá

- gracias hijo…

-nada de eso papa…

-te esperamos entonces…

-hasta entonces…

Desde ese día comenzamos con los preparativos y antes de asimilarlo ya estaba tomándome unas pastillas que me dio mi niño para soportar estar sobre esas maquinas infernales.

Aunque pensé que tardaría en adaptarme no fue así, mi hijo entro a trabajar y yo en los talleres con Esme, allí conocí a Merie Swan una mujer más o menos de mi edad con quien hice buenas migas…

Entre las "citas" con Edward, los clubes y mis salidas con Merie el tiempo se me fue volando…

Como todos los días mi niño se despidió de mi recordándome que teníamos una cita para ir al cine… este Edward no cambia… se fue a trabajar y yo al club…

Merie me hablo de su único hijo Charlie… casi no habla de él… de la que si habla es de su nieta que Isabela esto, o Isabela aquello… me dijo que era madre soltera y que sus nietos eran lo más hermoso del mundo… por una cosa u otra no me ha podido enseñar las fotos que tiene de ellos

Edward me hablo poco antes de su hora de llegada y me dijo que tenía que viajar, no me dio muchas explicaciones… pero no le insistí ya bastante invadida tenía su vida como para pedirle explicaciones…

Lo que me extraño fue cuando me hablaba, lo hacía de forma criptica, como si quisiera decirme algo y se arrepintiera…

Un día recibí una extraña llamada donde mi pedía que rentara una casa o la comprara… me dijo que decorara una habitación para niño y niña porque traería tres personas con el…

El dichoso día llego… y vaya que nos sorprendió… traía una chica, Bella, quien resulto ser nada menos que la nieta de Merie… definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo…

Pero lo que me dejo mas sorprendida fueron dos pequeñines que eran la viva copia de Edward, los ojos de la niña su mirada, me recordaba a Edward padre, y los de el niño eran los mismos que mi niña…

Hubo una conexión inmediata con ellos, hasta Merie me dijo que la forma como me miraban era algo que no podía explicar. Sin querer mi niño cumplió mi sueño de darme bisnietos.

Me permitieron disfrutar de mis nietos al máximo porque bella comenzó a trabajar y yo encantada de la vida me encargo de ellos, son un amor, Robert con su tranquilidad e inteligencia, y Nessie con su inquietud, y su palabrería mucho me han hecho volver a sonreír de verdad… nadie diría que estuviera tan grave poco tiempo atrás, tal vez fue solo un medio divino para unir a esta familia, eso quiero creer

Nadie sabe, pero el angelito que porta Bella era de Edward el se lo dio a Esme y le dijo que se lo pusiera a una hija si la tenia pero después de tener a Emmett tubo tres abortos y Carlisle decidió hacerse la vasectomía para no seguir pasando por eso.

Al principio Esme estaba totalmente en contra pero tras el último aborto, Edward le dijo que no le gustaba verla triste y que él era feliz con sus hermanitos, ella no le negaba nada y accedió. Desde entonces se dedico a los chicos, y a sus talleres, ya no trabajo, pero al parecer padece una enfermedad, realmente no se dé que se trata que necesita mantenerse ocupada.

Vivimos en la casa que compre, debo decir que mi niño se enojo porque la compre con mi dinero y no permitió ponerla a su nombre dijo que la pusiera al mío lo que no sabe es que la puse a nombre de los niños y a él cómo su albacea… si él es terco yo mas…

Hoy Bella llamo para decirme que cubriría a una compañera y se quedaría hasta tarde, para mantener entretenidos a los chicos pensaba hacer un maratón de películas pero Jasper y Emmett vinieron por ellos para llevarlos al parque.

Me dolió el estomago de lo que me reí, el atarantado de Emmett confundió la risa de Nessie con llanto y fue a parar con ella al hospital… lo bueno que solo fue eso una confusión…

Lo malo fue que me dijo que vio en los pasillos a la zorra de la ex secretaria de Edward, me parece inconcebible que Carlisle la mantenga trabajando después de lo que hizo… pero es su decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada… tal vez si lo hiciera si esa estupidez hubiera tenido consecuencias negativas pero al contrario ahora mi nieto y el amor de su vida trabajan juntos…

Como cada noche mi niño hablo por teléfono para darles las buenas noches a sus hijos, me encanta la relación que tienen… ¿Por qué? Ah si se me olvido decir que esta en Toronto por un congreso…

Acosté a los niños y les conté un cuento… bueno más que un cuento era una fracción de la vida de su abuela Elizabeth que era una princesa y su abuelo Edward que era su caballero de brillante armadura, la bruja mala que los separo era Esme, lo bueno que no utilice sus verdaderos nombres sino….

No puedo dormir algo oprime mi pecho espero que todos los que amo estén bien… hago una oración silenciosa por ellos…

El teléfono suena y no dejo ni siquiera que suene dos veces… son malas noticias, mi nieta, porque así la considero, Bella fue atacada y esta grave, una compañera que la ayudo también esta grave… no quiero ni imaginar el dolor de mi niño cuando le avisen… Jasper me dijo que ya le había llamado…pero que si le podía avisar a Merie yo.

La llame y me dijo que ella se quedaba con los niños, no sentía fuerzas para estar en el hospital prefería cuidar a Nessie y Rob.

Pedí un taxi y lleve los niños a casa de Merie y yo me fui al hospital quería estar allí cuando llegara mi niño… el me necesitaba…

Al llegar Jasper me abrazo y me dijo que la estaban operando… a regañadientes me dijo lo sucedido…

-abuela…por favor no sé si…

-dímelo hijo

-bien, pero siéntate por favor…- hice lo que me pidió- en la mañana que llego dejo el auto lejos, pero no imagino que al salir estaría tan oscuro, un hombre la espero y la ataco… intento abusar de ella, la doctora hale llego y golpeo al tipo pero no la bastante fuerte en un principio y la apuñalo a ella y a bella después…- cada palabra que decía hacia que mi corazón se encogiera mas

-pero alcanzo a…- o me atrevía ni a pronunciarlo.

-no abuela gracias a dios que no.

Me quede allí abrazada a mi nieto, un rato hasta que se tuvo que ir a la comisaria para que al animal que daño a mi nieta se quedara refundido

Dormite en las sillas, Carlisle me aviso que ya había salido de la cirugía y estaba bien dentro de la que cabe, me insistió en que me fuera a casa pero no podía quería estar aquí para cuando llegara mi niño

Jasper salió a tomar aire y yo me quede esperando después entro cargando a mi niño desmayado, lo sentó en una de las sillas quise acercarme a tocarlo pero recibí la llamada de Merie que los niños estaban preguntando por su mami y tuve que irme, la chica que estaba con él me prometió cuidarlo, como el hermano que sentía que era…

Con dolor en mi alma fui a casa de Merie pero mis pequeños me necesitaban.

-abuelita Lizzy ¿Dónde está mi mamita?... aquí- se toco el pecho Rob- siento algo como que ella está enferma o no se…

-yo también abuelita…- dijo Nessie sentándose ambos a mis costados en el sofá.

-le s voy a contar pero necesito que pongan mucha atención- ellos asintieron con sus ojitos vidriosos-su mami salió muy noche del trabajo y un señor malo se escondió en lo oscuro para que no lo viera y la lastimo pero una doctora la defendió y el hombre malo la ataco a ella también.

-pedo va a estar bien a que si…

-claro que si Nessie…

-podemos ir a verla?

-a ella no pero su papito llegara al hospital y si vamos pueden darle muchos besitos para que no se ponga triste.

- sipi… deja nos ponemos bien guapos para mi papi…

-¿quieren que les ayude?

-nop… ya somos gdandes…

Ellos subieron a su cuarto y nosotras nos quedamos a desahogarnos, no queríamos que los niños nos vieran quebrarnos…

Bajaron vestidos y con sus zapatos en las manos, Merie se los puso a Nessie y yo a Rob… me los lleve, en un taxi.

En el hospital la rubia menudita abrazo y beso a los niños hasta el cansancio, por lo que escuche en los gritos, era la tía jane, muy famosa por cierto en las charlas de los niños.

- mucho gusto perdón por no presentarme, soy jane la mejor amiga de bella y la tía consentida de estas cositas…

-igualmente, soy Lizzy abuela de estas hermosuras…

Ella se fue un instante y al ratito volvió arrastrando a mi niño, que se miraba tan destruido… Rob y Nessie corrieron a abrazarlo y darle consuelo eran unos niños muy inteligentes. Edward se sentó con ellos y yo me senté a su lado… levante mi mano y acaricie su cabello.

El me agradeció, cosa que no era necesaria…

Al parecer los vientos del infiernos se desataron y decidieron atacar a mi nieto y su familia, primero el ataque a bella, después aparece el padre de ella queriéndose llevar a mis pequeños, y en un arranque de locura Esme se los lleva haciendo a mi nieto sufrir, lo bueno es que los encontraron luego, para colmo me entere que bella estaba embarazada y a consecuencia del ataque perdió al bebe… ¿algo más?, yo solo rezaba en silencio para que todo esto se solucionara pronto y mi hijo pudiera ser feliz con su familia se me ocurrió que quizás si nos íbamos a Londres, lejos de toda esta locura pudieran ser felices, y se lo dije a Edward pero el dijo que no decidiría nada hasta hablarlo con bella… su relación me recuerda a mi Toni y a mí.

Escuche en el pasillo que la doctora hale vive sola y se me ocurrió que podía estar en casa pero para eso, necesaria refuerzos y sabia quien era la persona indicada… Merie acepto encantada que inmediatamente con la ayuda de Jasper y los niños se "mudo" a mi cuarto…

Hasta después de hacer eso me percate que estaba tomando decisiones por mi sin tomar en cuenta a bella y Edward. Fui a preguntar y me encontré con la sorpresa de que jane había vuelto esa niña me gustaba mucho. Los chicos aceptaron encantados, así que fui a ver a Rosalie para decirle.

Ella al principio se resistió pero use todo el poder persuasivo Cullen y logre que aceptara, contenta con mi logro volví al cuarto de bella para contarles pero no pude porque me intercepto Esme con la cara roja de furia

-¡ya estas feliz no!

-no sé de qué habla hija...

-¡no me digas hija! Eres una estúpida mosquita muerta…

-¿Qué te pasa Esme? Tú no eres así…

-no era así has dicho pero ya me canse primero la estúpida de tu hija me quita el cariño de mi hermano….- me dolió la forma despectiva con la que se refirió a Elizabeth

- no sede que hablas Esme el tipo de cariño para ambas es diferente…

-¡y ahora tu me quitas a mi hijo!

-Esme tranquilízate…

-maldita perra estúpida- no lo vi venir hasta que me torció la cara de una bofetada.- ¡me robaste a Edward, me lo quitaste por tres años y cuando vuelve que hace, te trae con él y todo es para "su hermosa", y yo que… al cine contigo habla casa para comunicarse contigo…! ¡Me lo robaste, sabias que era mi consentido MI EDWARD y no te importo!

-cálmate Esme, estas mal...

-¡que me calme! ¡Que me calme!- maldita vieja ojala te hubieras muerto junto con Toni… ¡me robaste mi hijo! ¡Me robaste a Edward sabiendo lo importante que es él para mí!

Emmett llego casi a la par que Carlisle.

-Esme por favor no es el momento ni el lugar…

-tú también la vas a defender, no vez que es una maldita perra que lo único que hace es robarse el cariño de todos los que me rodean…mira, mira a quien abraza Emmett a ella y yo que… me odias perra se que lo haces pero yo te odio mas y ojala te mueras

-Esme por Dios contrólate…

-vete al infierno Carlisle tu, tus hijos y la perra estúpida, mosca muerta infeliz que tienes por madre…

Esme se fue hecha una furia y Carlisle me abrazo unos instantes antes de continuar trabajando…

Ente al cuarto de bella necesitaba a mi niño, solo él me podía hacer sentir mejor, en cuanto entre el me abrazo… cubrí mi mejilla para que no viera el golpe pero cuando llego Emmett lo noto, el pobre se estaba fundiendo de coraje…el quería enfrentarla pero no lo deje no era necesario agrandar mas el problema…

Espere a irme con ellos a casa, mis nietos los recibieron en forma con globos y todo eso, a Rosalie la adoptaron como tía, algo mire entre ella y Emmett espero no equivocarme mi osito merece amar y que lo amen… él y Jasper se enceraron en su mundo al ver el favoritismo de Esme por Edward, lo bueno que jamás desecharon a mi niño ni lo hicieron menos ellos eran hermanos en toda la extensión de la palabra… al parecer Jasper ya tenía a alguien aunque no la conozco porque vive en nueva york pero él es feliz y eso es lo que importa.

Después de la "fiesta de bienvenida" nos fuimos a dormir, Merie cayó rendida en cuanto toco la almohada y yo tarde mas cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño escuche el timbre. Mi yo cotilla me insto a levantarme para ver qué pasaba….

Al parecer la locura de Esme no era momentánea, estaba tan enojada que los saco de casa, allí estaban en la sala Carlisle con mis tres nietos, escuchaba el murmullo de la plática pero no entendí bien, mire pasar varias emociones por el rostro de mi niño al igual que sus hermanos y me acerque a ver qué pasaba…

-… como les dije su madre tuvo un hermano gemelo, Edward Jr. El y ella eran muy unidos desde pequeños tal como lo son Rob y Nessie, se defendían y apoyaban uno al otro, tu eres su vivo retrato…-Carlisle señalo a Edward, yo me quede cavada en mi lugar, pensé que nunca se enterarían de eso- cuando ella entro en el desarrollo tubo varias crisis de histeria y la llevaron con un especialista, al parecer padece una enfermedad mental ¿han oído hablar de la personalidad múltiple? Es parecido a eso pero en el caso de su madre es ella misma que adopta ciertos roles, es obsesiva y posesiva… - eso sí que nunca lo supe, ahora entendía esos raros cambios e ella- así la conocí me enamore y case con ella, cuando Emmett era pequeño Edward se caso, al ver la atención que les ponía a su esposa y los hijos que ella llevaba en su vientre ella comenzó con episodios de celos muy severos la tratamos de inmediato y se controlo un día que yo estaba en el hospital ella fue a verme y Edward estaba allí con…- titubeo sabia que el también sufría por la pérdida de su hermana - Elizabeth para su cita, ellos estaban encerrados en su mundo y escucho cuando él le dijo que a su esposa que ella y sus hijos eran su vida…Esme le armo un escándalo y salió corriendo, el corrió tras ella pero ella llego al auto y salió disparada, el no pudo hacerlo porque…- lagrimas corrían de los ojos de mi padre- Elizabeth venia tras él, la espero y subieron al coche, él le decía que se quedara pero ella no quiso… a dos calles del hospital se les atravesó un peatón y al esquivarlo se le descontrolo el auto a Edward y se estrellaron contra un muro de una empresa …-mordí mi mano para callar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir parecía que mi mente estaba reviviendo toda esa pesadilla- los llevaron lo más rápido posible al hospital pero Edward se había golpeado fuerte mente la cabeza, porque no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y salió disparado del coche… murió una hora después. A Elizabeth se le adelanto el parto y en la cesárea le dio un paro cardiorespiratorio, apenas s lograron sacar a los niños con vida…

Mi niño hermoso se sentía mal, desorientado… y me necesitaba, nadie mejor que yo para contarle lo que quisiera saber de su madre y su padre… volví a mi cuarto y me di una ducha tibia, me puse una bata cómoda y baje a la cocina para ver si tenía todo para hacer un chocolate, pero la puerta del estudio estaba prendida mi corazón me dijo quien estaba allí, entre con cautela, el se abrazo a mí y lloro como bebe, lo deje sacar todo eso que lo atormentaba se quedo dormido y fui por una manta y lo tape, después fui a la cocina a preparar chocolate… hice suficiente para darle tiempo de descansar…

Bella se levanto y le dije lo que pasaba, porque se asombro al ver a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett dormidos en la sala, ella entendió que necesitaba estar a solas con Edward y me dio un beso diciéndome que contaba con ella para lo que quisiera.

Cuando regrese al despacho se estaba despertando…

Estaba lista para contestar sus preguntas y se lo hice saber…

Ahora solo esperaba que entendiera a mi hija por su decisión y no nos guardara rencor por guardarle un secreto de esa magnitud.

_**Tal como lo prometí, aquí esta… les aviso que tal vez para el próximo capitulo actualice hasta el domingo… espero me esperen…**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos… me encanta ver algo que me hace saber que leen la historia, y sobre todo que le gusta… y por qué no también lo que no les agrada…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	21. Chapter 21 la verdad

EPOV

Po más que trataba de ordena mis ideas para hace las preguntas adecuadas, nada mi cerebro era un batido, todo revuelto… era un agujero negro que se estaba absorbiendo todo lo que creí ser.

-hijo, ¿Por qué no vas con Bella y los niños?, les das lo buenos días y te despejas y luego vienes, yo aquí te veo en…

-media hora estará bien hermosa, gracias…

-gracias a ti por no rechazarme después de lo que escuchaste…- bese su frente y Salí, mi papa, Emmett y Jasper estaban desayunando, les di los buenos días y fui a buscar a mi bella…

La encontré en la cama con dos hermosas criaturas a los lados, una charola en las piernas, en ella un enorme montaña de hot cakes y tres botes diferentes de sirope, también un boul con futa picada bañada en yogurt y miel.

-¡papi!- gritaron mis hijos en cuanto me vieron entrar…

-hola mis amores… ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-muy felices podque mami está con nosotros a que si…

-claro que si peque y entre todos la vamos a cuidar para que se recupere pronto…

-sipi…-contesto Robert con una enorme sonrisa…

Bese a los tres y me acosté un instante junto a ellos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, si mi pasado era solo una gran mentira, mi presente no y me encargaría de que mi futuro tampoco…

-Lizzy me dijo que quería hablar contigo…- susurro bella

-si, en un rato nos encontraremos en el estudio, solo vine a darles un beso de buenos días…

-sabes que te amo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-lo sé amor, yo te amo también- suspire y estaba a punto de salir del cuatro cuando tocaron la puerta.- adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entraron por ella Rosalie y en brazos de Emmett, por cierto se miraba bastante sonrojada.

-aquí les traigo a Rosalie, que viene a darle los buenos días a bella…

-puedo decir buenos días por mi misma Emmett…

Emmett la sentó con extremo cuidado en la cama y luego le subió las piernas para que estuviera más cómoda.-gracias Emmett…

-por nada Rosalie, si me ocupas estoy abajo.

-voy contigo hermano.- bese a bella y a mis hijos y baje acompañado de Emmett.

-y que piensas de todo lo que dijo papa anoche.- dijo Emmett en cuanto serramos la puerta.

- aun estoy en shock emm todo lo que creí ser es una mentira, ¿y Jasper que dice?- indague, después de todo ambos éramos afectados de la misma forma.

-ya lo conoces el no es de mostrar emociones, pero lo escuche decirle a Carlisle que se iría unos días a nueva york con su novia, que necesita estar solo para poder asimilarlo.

- espero que pueda despejarse por lo menos, porque asimilarlo será muy difícil…

Emmett me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso- para mi somos hermanos ed. Nada cambia.

-para mí siempre serás mi hermano Emmett, pero Esme me ha dañado en lo que más amo, y no sé si la pueda perdonar…

-te entiendo hermano, y no creas yo aun no puedo creer lo que ha hecho… de solo recordar cómo le gritaba a la abuela…

-qué bueno que no estuve presente emm porque no sé como hubiera reaccionado…

-estoy seguro que nada bien, pero bueno…- reviso el móvil por que le llego un mensaje- lo siento hermano debo ir al trabajo.

- que te baya bien emm cuídate…

-gracias por recibirnos aquí tataré de buscar un lugar para hoy…

-oye no te estoy corriendo. Sé que no es muy cómodo donde durmieron pero pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran

-gracias ed.

Mi hermano se fue y me encontré a jane y Alec en la cocina desayunando…- buenos días chicos- salude mientras palmeaba la espalda de Alec y besaba a mejilla de jane…

-oye no beses a mi novia frente a mi…- bromeo Alec

Entonces la abrace y ella correspondió mi abrazo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla- mi hermano me puede abrazar cuantas veces quiera- dijo la chaparra.

-oíste Alec, puedo abrazar a mi hermanita todo lo que quiera…

-entonces yo también puedo abrazar a Bell todo lo que quiera…

-nopo, porque para ella eres su amigo y los hermanos se pueden besar más que los amigos.

-nadie te gana flaca…

- si ya lo sabes para que te pones en mi contra… anda apúrate a desayunar que quiero ir a ver a bella y las cositas

-a sus ordenes jefa…- dijo Alec entre dientes

- ¿Qué dijiste?

-como digas amor…- sonrió como niño bueno.

-los dejo chicos que mi hermosa me espera…

-ve no la hagas esperar…

Me dio una nalgada jane y yo le guiñe el ojo, definitivamente adoro a mi hermanita. Tal como pensé Lizzy estaba sentada en el sofá pero en las manos tenia grueso álbum de fotografías

-listo hijo…

-claro hermosa… - medio sonreí, y se me estrujo el corazón al ve su carita que tenia señales de haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-lo que me quieras contar estará bien, no quiero presionarte…

-¿quieres conocerla?- solo asentí sentándome a su lado.

-ella es mi Elizabeth…- me enseño la foto de una joven rubia, de cabello largo, traía una blusa azul, la foto era de medio cuerpo, sus ojo azules resaltaban mas con la blusa, era hermosa, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima cayó sobre la foto, la seque y acaricie la superficie de la imagen… no sé porque pero la sentí, sentí a mi madre en esa imagen, la dulce mirada, su sonrisa, toda ella me inspiraba algo…

-es hermosa…

-sí que lo era hijo, con solo sonreír iluminaba la habitación…

- háblame de ella… desde que nació quiero conocerla…

-ella, fue mi primera hija, ya podrás imaginarte la alegría de Toni y mía, nació un domingo, recuerdo que amanecí con muchas ganas de comer helado de fresa, mi Toni me llevo a una placita donde vendían los mas deliciosas y so lo querías te servían el helado sobre una cama de filete de la fruta que desearas…adoraba esos helados, estaba en una banca comiéndomelo cuando sentí que mis pompas se mojaron… recuerdo que Toni se puso muy nervioso… me llevo al hospital pero no me daban contracciones, fue extraño estuve allí en la camilla con cinco de dilatación y apenas con leves cólicos, las contracciones reales me dieron cundo llego el momento de pujar, dijeron que fue un caso extraño que muy rara vez sucedía… Toni estuvo con nosotras en todo momento… recuerdo que la estaba amamantando la primera vez que abrió sus ojotos, hermosos había una dulzura y pureza en su mirada que conservo hasta el último momento…

Siempre fue una niña tranquila- me enseñaba fotos a medida que me hablaba, primero de una pequeña y blanca bebe acurrucada entre las mantas, después una donde está sentada en una manta jugando con unas muñecas- no daba lata solo se quejaba por hambre o porque quería cambio de pañal, pronto Salí embarazada de Carlisle ella apenas tenía seis meses, y le encantaba dormir sobre mi vientre cuando ya estaba abultado… su primera palabra fue bebe después de besar mi vientre…

Le encantaba tomar el maletín de Toni, y jugar a los doctores, y con el paso de los años mantuvo firme su decisión de estudiar medicina…

-¿ella, era medico?

-pediatra- como yo pese-, en ese tiempo no había tantos, peo mi Elizabeth adoraba a los niños, sus pacientes la amaban… como te decía, ella nunca nos mantuvo despiertos porque anduviera de fiesta o porque saliera con algún chico…. Su primer y único amor fue tu padre… se quedaron prendados en cuanto se vieron…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- no quería agobiarla con preguntas pero la curiosidad podía más que yo…

-el día que nació Emmett….

-¿no se habían visto antes? ¿En la boda de Carlisle y Esme?

-no, y Esme siempre estuvo sentida con Edward por no haber ido pero él estaba haciendo unas investigaciones referentes a su carrera y no pudo asistir…

- que estudio mi padre…

-era físico... demasiado inteligente debo añadir…

-nunca lo hubiera imaginado… entonces mama y papa se conocieron…- mi hermosa rompió a llorar mientras me abrazaba.

- no sabes cuánto soñé con escucharte decir así refiriéndote a ellos….

-eso son, y sé que si no hubieran muerto por culpa de Esme…-dije su nombre entre dientes

-ella no tuvo la culpa hijo…

-por favor no la defiendas… si ella no hubiera hecho esa escena haciendo que la siguieran… mis padres estuvieran conmigo…

-no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta hijo, si la vida de tus padres llegaba hasta allí pudieron morir de muchas formas…

-por favor hermosa cuéntame más…

-el día del nacimiento de Emmett, llego Edward, estaba cerca y en cuanto le hablo Carlisle se fue a Londres para poder conocer a su sobrino…me conto mi niña que cando se vieron en el pasillo quedaron absortos en el otro, todo su alrededor desapareció… yo los vi en la cafetería del hospital, y desde ese instante Supe que cada uno era complemento del otro.

-¿estuvieron juntos desde entonces?

- sí y no, iniciaron una relación peo él trabajaba aquí en chicago y tuvo que volver pero se mantuvieron en contacto, diariamente iban y venían cartas, pero Elizabeth lo extraño cada momento que estuvo lejos…

- entonces que hicieron…

-ella vino a pasar un tiempo con él, y luego volvieron casados y con la novedad que se quedarían allá…

- pero los abuelos estaban aquí no se molestaron….

-en realidad no sé, pero Thomas y Stephanie siempre fueron muy comprensivos así que no creo…

-¿Vivian contigo?

-en un principio pero luego Edward compro una casa para ellos, está cerca de la nuestra…

-¿la casa color almendra?

-si esa era la casa de tus padres, ahora es mía.

-ahora entiendo porque siempre me encanto esa casa…

-si la quieres es tuya…- dijo mi hermosa...

-nada de eso abuela… es tuya además si quisieras dársela a alguien Jasper tiene el mismo derecho que yo, ¿Por qué nunca descubrí nada mientras estaba allá?

-todo lo que pudiera da señal de la existencia de mi niña esta en el diván...

-pero yo entre muchas veces y nunca vi nada…

-tiene una pared que lo divide, realmente es del doble del tamaño…

- entiendo… ella supo que éramos dos…

-siempre lo sospecho pero no llego a conocerlos, ella murió en plena cesárea…

- ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto dolor hermosa? Si yo perdiera a Rob o Nessie me volvería loco…

-realmente no sé, alguna protección divina que me dio fortaleza o ese niño de ojos verdes que me hipnotizo en cuanto lo mire…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros?- Carlisle dijo algo pero quería escucharlo de boca de ella.

-fue decisión de tus padres hijo, ello dejaron estipulado en su testamento que si faltaban ellos cuando ustedes fueran pequeños, querían que Carlisle y Esme los adoptaran como suyos…

- pero porque…

-existía una conexión, entre Esme y Edward, eran muy unidos… tal vez por eso, además Elizabeth adoraba a su bebe…

-¿a quién?

-para tu mama Carlisle siempre fue su bebe…

-¿en serio?

-si aun cuando estaban en la universidad siempre le dijo bebe, el nunca se molesto ni nada por el estilo, ella fue la niña de Carlisle, siempre se dijeron así…

- nuca imagine eso, debió ser duro para Carlisle la muerte de ella….

-y para Esme la de su hermano- mi abuela quería que perdonara a Esme, pero por el momento no podía, al ver mi cara suspiro y continuo diciéndome más- quedaron destrozados, tu papa… Carlisle y Esme se vinieron a vivir a estados unidos casi inmediatamente después de la lectura del testamento en cuanto los papeles de la adopción estuvieron listos…

-¿Por qué? Tú y el abuelo tenían derecho de que estuviéramos con ustedes…

-pero ellos ya eran sus padres y no podíamos intervenir…

-porque se vinieron tan así…ah no me digas Esme- escupí el nombre de la que creí mi madre con toda la rabia que sentía...

-debes entenderla perder a su hermano fue muy difícil para ella…

-y ustedes que, perdieron a mi madre, a Carlisle y a nosotros… es injusto hermosa…

- la vida es injusta…

-Esme lo es…- respire profundo no podía desquita mi coraje con ella… mi hermosa no tenía la culpa…

-como haya sido hijo, yo disfrutaba cada verano que estaban en casa…

-recuerdo, y también recuerdo haber llorado cada vez porque me quería quedar contigo…

-también recuerdo eso- el estomago de mi hermosa hizo acto de presencia…

-vamos a comer algo hermosa, de todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo para que me cuentes de mis padres…

-lo que quieras hijo… ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos la pasta favorita de tu madre?

-¿a ella le gustaba la pasta?- mi corazón latió de emoción de solo pensar el parecerme a ella

-era su comida favorita en todo el mundo…- sonrió mi hermosa levantándose y caminando abrazada a mi rumbo a, una muy llena de humo, cocina.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-lo siento hermanito,- salió jane con la cara manchada- quería hacer algo de comer…

-pero la flaca tiene de cocinera lo que yo de gay…- rio Alec

-no digas porque soy capaz de ponerte uno de mis vestidos y te maquillo, luego te hago caminar por todo forks con unos tacones de veinte centímetros…

-ya flaca no te enojes…

-entonces no digas nada…

-ya no te enojes hermanita… son cosas que pasan, además la única que puede ser perfecta aquí es mi hermosa…- bese el tope de la cabeza de Lizzy...

-oye te escuche…- bella y Rosalie venían bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado y los niños con ellas

-amor, lo siento pero es mi hermosa…

-porque se trata de ella te perdono…-rio y me acerque a ella rodeándola con mi brazo y ayudándola a bajar los últimos escalones…

-creo que no se va a poder cocinar hasta que se salga todo el humo- rio mi hermosa…

-tengo ganas de comer comida china ¿Quién se apunta? Podemos pedir algo a domicilio…

-por mi está bien…. dije y todos los demás asintieron...

-comeremos en el jardín y abriremos todo para que se ventile- se apuro a decir bella y todos salimos al jardín en lo que jane hacia el pedido...

-tía jane puedes pedid también una pizza con muchototote queso…

-¿y que mas cositas?

-con jamón y hongos…-dijo Rob y Nessie asintió dándole la razón

-¿alguien ma va a querer pizza?

-pide una hawallana familiar por si viene Emmett y una ración extra de comida china…

-¡pulgas! ¡Rosalie! ¡La casa se quema! ¿Dónde están? ¡Abuela y el resto salgan la casa se quema!- Emmett gritaba desesperado dentro de la casa…

-¡estamos afuera emm!

Salió encalmado y con cara de espanto…- ¿llamaron a los bomberos?- pregunto mientras sacaba el móvil y llamaba a emergencias, pero jane le arranco el teléfono de las manos…

-no seas exagerado Emmett no necesitamos a los bomberos, cruz roja, verde, amarilla blanca ni ningún tipo de asistencia solo se quemo la comida…

-¿y quién fue el idiota que…?

-oye chaparra- se quejo Emmett cuando jane le dio un pellizco- eso duele...

-para eso lo hice grandulón… me estabas diciendo idiota…

- a ti no al idio… - abrió los ojos grandes y rio a carcajadas – tú fuiste la que quemo la comida…

-no tonto fueron los extraterrestres…- le hijo jane sacándole la lengua…- pedí comida por teléfono ya no debe tardar…

-¿Qué clase de comida?

-china…- se encogió de hombros jane

-eso no llena chaparra…

-bueno porque me dicen tanto chaparra tu y mi hermanito...

-¿tienes un hermanito que te dice chaparra?

-si, ¿Por qué?- la sinvergüenza de jane no le aclaro que yo era su hermanito.

- porque en unas carreras amistamos con un chavo latino Santiago se llama y su novia era muy pequeña y él le decía chaparra de cariño… por pequeña

-entonces me dices chaparra porque me quieres…- pestaño ridículamente jane mientras se mecía infantil mente con las manos cruzadas en la espalda

-no por pequeña…- rio Emmett ganándose otro pellizco de parte de jane

-ahora para que se te quite no te voy a dar de mi piza hawaiana con extra piña que pedí… ah ni de las alitas de pollo en adobo…

-¿Quién es la chaparra más linda?- le dijo Emmett tomándole las mejillas como si fuera una niña- este galán te quiere mucha chaparra…

-oigan… estoy aquí- dijo Alec haciéndose el ofendido…

-ignóralo grandulón se rio de mi por quemar la comida…

-¿quieres que le rompa unos cuantos huesos?- pregunto Emmett flexionando los músculos…

-sería bueno- sonrió jane mientras que Alec se ponía pálido.

-flaca ese grandulón me puede romper más que unos cuantos huesos…

-mejor déjalo Emmett… y vamos a recibir la comida…- jane tomo la mano de Emmett con su pequeña manita que desapareció en cuanto Emmett la rodeo con la suya…

-es una gran chica bella, tienes mucha suerte de que sea tu amiga- dijo mi hermosa…

- lo se Lizzy… créeme que lo sé ella vale el peso de Emmett e oro…

-¿y porque no el mío?- dijo jane mientras llegaban con una gran cantidad de bolsas de comida…

-porque Emmett pesa como diez veces más que tu…

-mira hermanita bella me dijo gordo…- Emmett hablo con voz infantil sacando el labio inferior en un puchero…

-¿yo soy tu hermanita?

-si, te acabo de adoptar- suspiro teatralmente- siempre quise tener una hermanita… ed. y jazz nunca me dejaron que los vistiera de niña…

-¿y para que querías una hermanita?

-para romperles la cara a todos los chicos que quisieran ser sus novios…- sonrió con malicia mostrando sus hoyuelos

-eso es genial… pero yo ya tengo novio y no quiero que lo ahuyentes- le dijo jane amenazadoramente...

-pero si te lastima si me das permiso verdad…

-claro que si, hasta yo te ayudo…- le guiño el ojo jane…

-ya hay que comer que muero de hambre-dijo Alec…

Jane y Emmett con sus cosas habían hecho que riera y me olvidara por un momento de todo el embrollo que había sucedido las últimas horas…

Carlisle llego y se rio un poco con nosotros, me miraba con cautela, pero no le guardaba rencor el siempre ha sido un títere en manos de Esme, lo abrace y le susurre un gracias…

Los niños entraron a la casa después de juguetear un ato por el jardín, y nosotros lo hicimos también pues el humo ya había desaparecido.

- papi podemos colorear en el estudio…

-claro que si campeón... ¿pero no iban a ver la televisión?

-mejod no ahoda nos diedon ganas de colodead…

-vayan pues…

Ellos se fueron al estudio allí tenían una caja especial donde tenían colores acuarelas libros hoja todo lo que ocuparan… a pesar de ser pequeños nunca han tomado mis cosas… por lo menos no que me dé cuenta…

El timbre sonó y jane fue a abrir eran de una tienda de muebles que traían dos sofá cama…

-¿y eso?- pregunte mirando a bella

- bueno como no se cuanto tiempo estarán aquí Carlisle y Emmett y el piso no se ablandara por más que duerman en el decidí comprarlos para que duerman ellos…

-¿Dónde los ponemos señora?- dijo uno de los cargadores…

-los guías al estudio amor, y que por favor te ayuden a pegar los muebles de modo que quepan…

-el de Emmett pueden ponerlo en el cuarto conmigo…- dijo Rosalie- digo, de todas formas el me cuido en el hospital… digo…- la pobre estaba bastante nerviosa…

-por mi está bien Rosalie,- dijo bella- no sé que diga Emmett…

-por mi también dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto…

-entonces tu guía unos para que lleven el tuyo al cuarto de Rosalie mientras yo guio a los otros par que lo pongan en el estudio…

Emmett asintió y se fue delante de los cargadores…

Pero lo que no espere encontrar fue a mis niños concentrados viendo el álbum de Lizzy, donde estaban las fotos de mi mama… y algo se cuchicheaba al oído… les hice señas a los muchachos para que dejaran el sofá afuera y les di propina diciéndole que no ocupaba mas de sus servicios, me gire y me fui de nuevo a la sala, me senté junto a bella y ella recostó la cabeza en mi pecho bostezando…

-vamos a la cama debes descansar…

-no abuses ed. Que bella no puede hacer travesuras todavía…

-hay formas emm… - le guiñe el ojo y tome a bella en brazos para llevarla a la recamara…

En cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede profundamente dormido… en mis brazos tenia a mi amor, y que el mundo ruede… mis hijos están bien atendidos por jane y Lizzy… ¿y Merie? Mañana le pregunto a mi hermosa…

La mañana llego y ni lo sentí… desperté con mi cuerpo trenzado con el de mi bella… no creo que exista en el mundo una forma mejor de despertar….

-buenos días amor- me saludo con una hermosa sonrisa

-sí que son buenos amor… extrañaba despertar así…

-así despertaremos mientras lo desees….

-¿puedes der para siempre?...

-me encantaría… ¿te sientes mejor?

-un poco, me siento desubicado… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-cuando quieras contarme, sabes que estoy dispuesta a escucharte…

-lo sé y gracias pero me gustaría que estuvieran los niños presentes…

-como desees amor…

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos remolinos que se acurrucaron con nosotros…

-buenos días mis amores- los saludo bella besándolos

-buenos días mami, buenos días papi…

-buenos días mis niños…-los bese a ambos y se quedaron en silencio pero platicando con la mirada entre ellos

-¿Qué pasa campeón? –Se encogió de hombros- ¿peque?

-pdometeme que no te vas a enojad papito…

-se los prometo…

-cuando fuimos a pintar nos encontramos un álbum de fotos que tenía muchas fotos de una bebe, muy bonita….-comenzó Nessie.

-y también de cuando estaba más grande…-siguió Rob

-y cuando se caso…-parecían estar sincronizados continuando la frase uno del otro.

- y nosotros nos enojamos porque creíamos que el novio eras tú…

-pedo la abuela nos dijo que no…

-y nos conto que ellos son unos abuelitos de nosotros que están en el cielo…

- y que son papis tuyos y de tío jasped...

-y que los abuelitos no son abuelitos pero les podemos decir abuelitos… ¿nos das permiso de decirles abuelitos?

Me dejaron abueliados pero les entendí asentí con la cabeza…

Bella se me quedo viendo con cara de no entendí y bese el tope de su cabeza y luego le susurre al oído que le contaría luego todo… además ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a que nos fuéramos a vivir a Londres… solo esperaba que ella aceptara…

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews: maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… **_

_**Lectoras silenciosas mil gracias a ustedes también**_

_**Chic s sus alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias por ellos...**_

_**Besos a tod s**_

_**Nos leemos pronto….**_


	22. Chapter 22 rosalie

BPOV

Desperté desorientada, enterré la nariz en la almohada, olía a él… suspire feliz y a tientas busque su cuerpo, pero no lo encentre, abrí los ojos y preste atención a los sonido para ver si estaba en la ducha y nada… me levante con cuidado, la herida aun dolía y baje por alguna fruta para no tomarme las pastillas con el estomago vacio…

Al bajas las escaleras me dio un rico olor a chocolate, camine rumbo a la cocina y antes de llegar vi en la sala un campamento, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper estaban dormidos en el piso sobre algunas mantas… seguí mi camino para no despertarlos y encontré a Lizzy recargada en la encimera, con lagrimas en los ojos…

-buenos días Lizzy- ella rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas...

-buenos días hija ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bastante mejor gracias…mmm…de casualidad no sabes donde esta Edward…-ella me dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas pero se opaco con la tristeza de sus ojos….

-el está en el despacho… el… no se siente bien, todo esto que está pasando lo tiene muy desorientado...-suspiro- hablare con él, para despejar algunas dudas…

-¿está bien?

-se puede decir que si… solo esta confundido con todo lo que está pasando… tengo que habar con él, tal vez si le aclaro algunas cosas, se tranquilice o por lo menos asimile mejor…

-Eso espero Lizzy, no me gusta verlo así.

Ella sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y se dirigió al estudio, mientas yo tome una manzana la lave y volví a la recamara…

Al poco tiempo entraron mis hijos, que con mucho cuidado me dieron mi beso de los buenos días, y se acurrucaron conmigo, les encendí la televisión el dora la exploradora que era el programa favorito de ellos y nos pusimos a verlo…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro Edward que sonrió al vernos pero la sonrisa no le llego sus ojos, que se miraban apagados…

Nos beso de buenos días y se acostó con nosotros, los niños estaban encantados de que estuviéramos los cuatro y se la pasaron llamando nuestra atención.

Después llego un Emmett muy cargado con Rosalie en los brazos… al poco tiempo se fueron Emmett y Edward y nos quedamos nosotros…riendo de las locuras de los niños…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entro Alec cargando a jane en sus espaldas…

-arre caballito… arre…- decía mientras Alec se paró en seco al ver a Rosalie y a se puso rojo de vergüenza…- epa, que haces

-jane… dijo Alec con los dientes apretados.

- que…-entonces miro a Rosalie y sonrió con maldad…- a poco te da vergüenza que te vea la amiga de bella…

-jane- continúo advirtiendo Alec

-no te preocupes tío Alec a tía Rosalie la trajo cargando mi tío panda…- dijo Rob sonriendo

-sipi… nosotdos lo vimos a que si…

Alec a regañadientes se acerco y dejo caer a jane en la orilla de la cama...

-¿Cómo amanecieron?

-mas que bien… ¿ya viste que mi mamita está con nosotros?

-oh… yo que pensaba que era un bulto en la cama

-oye no soy ningún bulto- dije haciéndome la ofendida…

Al parecer hoy era el día de las visitas en mi cuarto tocaron la puerta y con un pase entro la abuela...

-buenos días…

-buenos días -respondimos a coro.

-hija vengo a despedirme, voy a hacer alguna diligencias, creo que volveré hasta mañana…

-¿estás bien abuela?- su mirada era triste

-si hija solo son algunas cosas que debo hacer…

-cuídate entonces… y llama si ocupas algo…

La abuela se fue y me quede pensando un rato hasta que jane me saco de mi ensoñación,

-tierra llamando a bella en el planeta Edward…- rio mi amiga chasqueando los dedos frente a mí.

-solo estaba pensando…

-si ya imagino que estabas pensando- movió las cejas sugestivamente haciéndome sonrojar…- cambiando de tema ¿y ese campamento de allí abajo…?

-la verdad no se…

-Esme cambio las chapas de la casa y no los dejo entrar, al parecer está enojada con todos…- dijo Rosalie- Emmett dice que fueron al hotel pero no se qué paso que no pudieron hospedarse y vinieron aquí…

-entonces se quedaran por tiempo indefinido Bell- comento Alec

-no pueden pasarse el tiempo que estén aquí durmiendo en el piso…- pensé en voz alta…

-hay tiendas donde puedes pedir las cosas en línea y te las traen…- se apuro a decir mi amiga.

-¿puedes pasarme el ordenador por favor…?

-por supuesto Bell… para eso tienes tu doctor de cabecera…

-tío Alec tu ya no eres el doctor de cabecera de mi mami ese es mi papi ahora…- al parecer mis niños tienen papitis

-pero si no está tu papi soy yo…- dijo Alec guiñándole el ojo.

-ciedto manito, y si no está tío Alec es el abuelo caslis…

Abrimos la pagina de la mueblería más cercana y comenzó nuestra búsqueda… que si camas matrimoniales, individuales, de campaña hasta que por fin nos decidimos por sofá cama… pedí tres pero Rosalie dijo que Jasper se había ido a nueva york con Alice así que redujimos el pedido a dos…

Jane bajo disque a hacer algo muy importante que termino siendo un casi incendio, terminamos comiendo en el patio y ventilamos la casa para que se saliera el humo.

Lo gracioso de todo fue ver Emmett gritando para salvar a sus pulgas como les dice a los niños y a Rosalie, bromearon y mas, pero yo notaba la mirada de Edward ausente.

Entregaron el par sofá cama y Rosalie nos sorprendió diciendo que Emmett ese podía quedar en su cuarto.

Edward me llevo a la cama… para dormir, no voy a negar que nos diéramos varios besos antes de quedarnos dormidos.

Los niños me dejaron toda confundida, dijeron algo acerca de otra abuela, Edward me gesticulo que después me contaba, la verdad es que imaginaba que parte de esa perturbación en la mente de él.

Después de dormir a los niños, Edward entro con un álbum en mano…palmee a un costado mío para que se sentara, ambos estábamos con la espalda pegada al cabecero…

-te presento a mi madre, Elizabeth Cullen

-pe…-le quise interrumpir pero él me cayó con un beso

-ella es mi verdadera madre una de la que no tenía ni idea de su existencia, es hermana de Carlisle…- avanzo un poco más las páginas del álbum y apareció un hombre que parecía el mismo vestido con ropa de otra época- y el es mi padre, Edward Masen, hermano gemelo de Esme…. Ellos murieron el mismo día que nacimos Jasper y yo…

Su voz sonaba estrangulada y sus dedos acariciaban distraídamente la fotografía, donde aparecía la pareja vestidos de novios de manera sencilla… yo me limite a abrazarlo, no sabía que decir, todo lo que alguna vez creyó era mentira…

- no supimos de su existencia como persona, menos como nuestros padres hasta ayer, después de que despotricara contra Carlisle el nos confeso, pero fue mi hermosa la que me aclaro todo y me regalo este álbum….- respiro profundo- dice que tiene otro para Jasper…

-tu madre era hermosa…- le susurre mirando las fotos a medida que pasaba pagina…

-sí que lo era… me hubiera encantado conocerla pero por culpa de Esme…- apretó las manos en puños y la quijada- ella fue la culpable de que se accidentaran, era muy posesiva con papa y le hizo una escena después salió huyendo haciendo que ellos salieran tras ella, a solo dos cuadras del hospital que era donde estaban ellos se estrellaron contra un muro, por las prisas mi papa no se puso el cinturón y salió disparado del coche, murió poco después de llegar al hospital..Mi mamá resistió un poco más, pero se fue con él… amor, jamás pese odia a nadie, nunca he sido hombre de rencores pero en este momento odio a Esme, y no estoy muy seguro de mis actos si la veo….

-mi amor- limpie sus lagrimas- hasta hace muy poco ella era tu madre…

-si era mi madre, una mujer dulce y cariñosa, hogareña, que después secuestro a mis hijos, abofeteo a Lizzy y ahora resulta que es la culpable de la muerte de mis padres… a esta última es a la que odio…

-pero tu dijiste que fue un accidente automovilístico…

-si dije eso pero fue por salir tras ella…

- amor….-susurre besando sus labios- no te atormentes con eso, es cierto tus padres biológicos no están, Esme se convirtió en alguien detestable y la sacaremos de nuestras vidas si eso te lastima, pero tienes a Carlisle, que te ama, a Lizzy que eres su vida, a nuestros hijos que te adoran, y a mí que eres mi existencia, mi mundo mi todo…

-te amo bella…

-también te amo Edward…- me acosté y lo jale para que se acostara junto a mi- ven debes estar agotado vamos a dormir…

El se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y se acurruco bajo las mantas conmigo….

-buenas noches amor- dijo mientras me jalaba para estar pegados uno al otro…

-buenas noches amor- le conteste besando su pecho justo encima de sus corazón…

La mañana siguiente, como lo es toda casa llena fue un escándalo, unos alistándose para ir a trabajar, otros haciendo desayuno, allí no se incluye jane, otros jugando voces más voces por toda la casa….

Para alegría nuestra feliz llego a media mañana, Edward no fue a trabajar, dijo que necesitaba despejar su cabeza, y lo entendía, la vida de otros estaba en sus manos y debía estar en sus cinco sentidos cuando los atendiera…

El que estuviera a en casa cayo de las mil maravillas, pues a media mañana llego Félix con los documentos para que firmáramos, y ya los niños fueran Cullen…

-solo firma estos de acá y ya…

-por dios se me va a desgastar la firma con tantos papeles….

-te pesa amor…- le dije sabiendo que lo decía de broma…

-amor, se me puede desgastar la mano no solo la firma y yo feliz… gracias…

-no tienes nada que agradecer tu eres el padre de ellos esto solo lo hace legal…

-en un mes estarán listas las visas de los niños para que puedan viajar tal como lo pediste bella…

-gracias Félix…

-nada de eso solo hago mi trabajo… ah y mañana debes ir a ratificar la denuncia en contra de King…- de solo escucharlo nombrar un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward me abrazo de forma protectora y me acaricio los brazos…

-iré, Félix, y Rosalie también, ya lo hablamos…

-excelente, te aseguro que ese animal pasara muchos años tras la cárcel…

-sobre lo otro Félix… lo de Charlie- un nudo se me formo en la garganta…

-tengo las pruebas suficientes, ya tengo todos los tramites, sé que no querías que contrademandara pero él no dejo otra opción…

-entiendo… ¿Qué pasara con él?

-no irá a la cárcel, los delitos de difamación y declaraciones falsas si requieren cárcel pero se puede liberar fácil con una fianza, también cuando pierda el juicio le designaran que pague una cantidad como indemnización por hacia ti por los daños ocasionados...

-no quiero su dinero Félix…

-lo sé bella pero así será, es parte del proceso además bien puedes donar ese dinero para alguna beneficencia

-en eso tienes razón… arregla todo Félix confío en ti…

-gracias bella…ah y por cierto Dimitri te manda saludos…

-salúdamelo también… ¿Cuándo vuelve?

-creo que Merie le encargo otras cosas y por lo menos estará otra semana fuera…

-lo siento Félix…

-nah, no te preocupes que en cuanto nos desocupemos un poco nos iremos a un crucero por el Caribe…

-me encanta que se diviertan…

-otra cosa… sobre su viaje a Londres- Edward se quedo rígido, aunque lo habíamos hablado había sido de forma superficial pero yo ya le había dicho a Félix que se encargara de todo para que no tuviéramos ningún problema al irnos...

-ah eso...- el entendió la indirecta y mejor se despidió y se fue con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto…

-¿Qué fue eso amor?- me pregunto Edward con cautela...

-es que después de que me dijiste en el hospital sobre mudarnos hable con él para que arreglara todos los papeles míos y de los niños para poder ir a residir allá sin problemas de permisos y eso…

-sabes que te amo…

-lo sé pero me encanta que lo digas…

-¡te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- comenzó a gritar haciéndome reír…

-ya sabía que estabas loco hermanito pero no imagine a que grado….- se burlo jane…

- chaparra si a locos vamos mejor no hables…

-para que se te quite por reírte de mi me voy a poner a hacer la cena….- en cuanto dijo jane eso Edward se puso pálido

-chaparrita linda, no nos castigues así…

-oye me sigues insultando…- lo acuso

- no es cierto, eres una gran amiga, hermana, tía, novia… de seguro por la cara de idiota de Alec cada vez que te ve…

-¡te escuche!- grito Alec desde algún lado de la casa.

- solo digo la verdad- dijo Edward antes de seguir- también eres una gran hermana, una gran enfermera, pero chaparra los genes de cocinera no venían en el paquete…

-y cómo quieres que me pusieran genes de cocinera si todo lo demás está en grande en este pequeño y escultural cuerpecito- dijo mientras hacía poses como modelando…

-de que es cuerpecito lo es sobre lo de escultural…- hizo Edward como que dudaba…

-oye…

-¡no te preocupes flaca, eres un monumento de mujer!- grito de nuevo Alec

- gracias amor- respondió jane con una sonrisa

-si solo que en versión bolsillo- dijo Edward.

- familia, llego el mas sexi, guapo y galán que vivió hoy por hoy en esta casa…

-amor cuando te fuiste que ni cuenta me di- le dije a Edward que me sonrió haciendo que me derritiera en mi lugar

-Alec, cuando saliste de casa que ni cuenta me di- grito jane…

- chicas, se que aman a sus chicos pero el mas sexi galán y guapo soy yo…- dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- hay que tierno mira Bell, nos trajo flores…- cuando saco las manos de su espalda para señalarse a sí mismo como galán mostro un ramo de rosas amarillas que traía escondido…

-lo siento chaparra pero estas son para Rosalie- y cosa que nunca creí ver el grandulón se sonrojo…

-órale…. Pues tu amorcito está en su cuarto leyendo…

-no es… voy con ella…- salió disparado rumbo a la habitación de Rosalie y nos dejo en la sala riendo de él.

El día que fui a ratificar la denuncia llego… la abuela, Lizzy, jane y Alec llevaron a los niños al parque mientras Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo fuimos al juzgado… por más que trataba de controlarme no podía controlar el temblor de todo mi cuerpo….

- amor si no te sientes bien…

-está bien amor, debo hacerlo…

-Estaremos contigo bella… en todo momento...

-gracias Rosalie…

-nada de gracias, ese animal merece podrirse en la cárcel

- ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

-bastante…el… fue mi esposo…- ¿entendí bien?- se que pensaran que estoy loca… pero.

-llegamos… -anuncio Emmett interrumpiendo a Rosalie…

-entramos, y Félix dijo que sería una audiencia privada y no permitirán estar dentro más que a Rosalie y a mí que éramos las demandantes y a nuestros abogados que en este caso era uno para las dos.

El secretario empezó con su palabrería de que a tantos de tantos del dos mil y tantos, bla, bla, bla… hasta que llego la parte de las preguntas

-¿fueron agredidas por el señor Roice King?

-si- respondamos al unísono.

-¿habían tenido alguna altercado previo con él?

- a mi me estuvo acosando desde que llegue al hospital

- ¿por qué no levanto una denuncia entonces?

-no le di importancia creí que con ignorarlo me dejaría en paz…

-¿y usted señorita hale?

-si hace varios años atrás…

-¿podría explicarlo por favor? ¿Tiene algún parentesco con él?

- tuve...- suspiro- estuvimos casados

-nos podía contar lo que paso…

- claro, el y yo íbamos al misma colegio, él era el chico más guapo de todo el lugar, un par de años mayor que yo pero solo iba un curso adelante, el se acerco a mí y comenzó a cortejarme y como toda adolecente enamorada de su primer chico creí en sus mentiras y termine casada con el, durante el noviazgo fue tierno y dulce por lo menos eso creí yo, pero también celoso, debía vestirme con ropa holgada y bien cubierta, no podía usar maquillaje, mucho menos hablar con otros chicos, el decía que era porque me amaba y no quería que me faltaran al respeto….

Mi padre y el suyo eran los socios mayoritarios del banco intercontinental… y estaban encantados de la vida con nuestra relación, el día que me propuso matrimonio parecía que mi padre y suegro eran los novios porque no cabían de la felicidad… nuestro largo matrimonio se redujo a tres meses…

Apenas si había salido del instituto, el decía que no era necesario que estudiara, que él me mantendría que para eso era el hombre de la casa… él siguió estudiando, y yo me convertí en un ama de casa a los dieciocho años… él se pasaba todos los fines de semana con sus amigos bebiendo, pero a mí no me dejaba salir ni a visitar a mi madre, un domingo Renata, mi hermana me hablo para decirme que mama se había rodado por las escaleras y que estaba grave en el hospital, no lo pensé mucho, Roice no estaba así que Salí, tome un taxi y fui al hospital, mi hermana me miro las fachas que traía, unos pants masculinos y mi cabello recogido en una coleta y me regaño, dijo que así lo único que lograría seria ahuyentar a Roice, que a los hombres les gustaba las mujeres sexis y provocativas, me dejo en la sala de espera y ella salió…

Cuando volvió traía varias bolsas de algunas boutiques y me hizo usar un baño del hospital para darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme, eran unos jeans ajustados con unas botas de piel color camel altas una blusa tejida manga larga del mismo color que la blusa que tenía un escote en v que llegaba al nacimientos de mis senos, también un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje alegando que las mujeres debemos estar bellas por dentro y por fuera…

Pase todo el día en el hospital, y a las diez de la noche, sacaron a todos los familiares solo se quedaría uno y Renata me dijo que por esa noche lo haría ella, llamamos un taxi y me llevo a casa, en cuanto entre el olor a cerveza, cigarros y marihuana se hizo presente, algunos se estaban metiendo porquería por la nariz en la mesita de la sala, eran como unos diez los que tenían invadida y destruida mi casa….

En cuanto ente Roice me jalo y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas "ven lo que les dije, mi esposa es la más hermosa", los hombres rieron estrepitosamente mirándome con ojos lujuriosos… "pero no sabemos si es tan deliciosa como se ve" dijo uno de ellos acercando ce y acariciando directamente mi sexo sobre los jeans, no me pude esquivar porque Roice prácticamente me tenia atada con sus brazos… "eso tiene solución" dijo mientras tironeaba de mi ropa, luche juro que luche, grite arañe hasta que alguien me inyecto algún tipo de droga, mi mente estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor sus voces sus manos denudándome y tocándome, después de sus cuerpos invadiendo el mío de todas las formas posibles… los diez me violaron hasta el cansancio, perdí la conciencia en alguna de sus rondas, después desperté en el hospital, había pasado una semana… peor todo era diferente a como había sucedido, ahora Roice era el héroe que me rescato, supuestamente me encontró tirada en la calle a una cuadra de la casa en situación precaria… y me llevo al hospital, yo no soportaba verlo ni que se me acercara, quise contárselo a mi hermana y ella dijo que habían sido alucinaciones propias de la droga que traía en el sistema… nadie me creyó…. A los dos meses, viviendo el infierno diario de que mi esposo no conforme con tomarme a la fuerza me golpeaba y a veces llevaba otros hombres a casa para que me usaran, descubrí que estaba embarazada… pero ¿Quién era el padre?, había estado con demasiados hombres…

No quise decirle nada por miedo a que me golpeara y me hiciera perder a mi bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, así que planee mi fuga, prepare una pequeña maleta con mis papeles y un poco de dinero, solo un par de cambios de ropa para que no se percatara… pero él era un zorro muy astuto y yo una ingenua, la noche que planee mi fuga me atrapo y me dio una golpiza que me mando al hospital, termine con un brazo fracturado y tres costilla, una contusión cerebral, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, una semana me mantuvieron sedada, y cuando desperté me dieron la mala noticia de que había perdido a mi bebe y no solo eso había tenido una fuerte hemorragia que tuvieron que extirparme la matriz para poder sobrevivir… hasta eso me había arrebatado, y como siempre él fue el héroe al parecer me atacaron saliendo de casa me tenían en el piso golpeándome y él me rescato pero los agresores huyeron, muy convincente su historia, el no persiguió a los agresores porque tenía que atender a su esposa cuanto antes… gracias a dios esta vez mi hermana si me creyó y me ayudo a huir, me fugue del hospital y me fui a España, allá estudie, Renata me financio todo, también se encargo de todos los trámites para que me divorciara de él… le debo mucho a ella…

-¿Cómo termino siendo doctor y trabajando en el mismo hospital que tú?

-no sé si fue casualidad o que… yo conocí al doctor Cullen un par de años atrás el fue a dar una conferencia sobre cardiología al hospital donde trabajaba yo y platicamos, me hablo de el hospital de forks y que era un pueblo alejado de todo, me encanto la idea y aquí estoy… a Roice su papa lo desheredo después de que embarazara a una de las criadas y realmente no sé cómo se decidió por estudiar medicina… esta es una carrera de humanos y él es el ser mas inhumano que existe. A los pocos meses que llegue me entere que él trabajaba aquí pero que tenía una licencia pero cuando volvió yo ya estaba habituada, y ya me había jurado que él no me volvería a desgraciar la vida…

-siento todo lo que pasaste Rosalie… - le dije con una sonrisa triste…

-señorita hale… las acusaciones que está haciendo son muy graves… ¿tiene prueba de ello?

-el expediente del hospital de ambas ocasiones, lo tiene guardado mi hermana… pero evidencia no… el asegura que me rescato y ha quedado como el héroe y yo como la mala que lo abandono…

-le voy a pedir que haga traer ese expediente…

-como usted diga

-ahora usted señorita Swan podría narrar lo sucedido…

-por supuesto… - y narre la pesadilla paso a paso… Rosalie me abrazaba porque no dejaba de temblar, al final Félix pidió que no me pidiera presenciar el juicio porque si narrarlo allí era difícil para mí… lo consiguió y después de que Edward me hiciera tomar un par de calmantes nos fuimos a casa… no me di cuenta cuando llegamos… ya estaba dormida…

Si para mí fue un infierno que intentara forzarme ahora la pobre de Rosalie, sufrir todo eso, mi último pensamiento fue una plegaria silenciosa para que ella encontrara un hombre bueno que la tratara como merece… como la dama que es….

_**Se descubren nuevas cosas…. El próximo capitulo tendrá pov de ambos… también sabremos un poco más de la vida de Rosalie… **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews chic s y si se me ha escapado contestar alguno de forma personal les pido disculpas he estado algo ocupada… pero de corazón les agradezco cada una de sus palabras…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias, al igual que al as lectoras silenciosas…**_

_**Mi única manera de retribuir eso es escribiendo para ustedes…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	23. Chapter 23 son mios

**EPOV**

Caos, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, era un gran remolino que mezclaba las cosas buenas y malas que me rodean llevándome a un punto que creaban un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos…

-¡papito!- escuche gritar a mi peque…

-¡voy!-respondí desde la sala, ella estaba en el patio trasero… cuando Salí casi me fui de espaldas… en el suelo estaban gateando Alec, Emmett y Carlisle jugando a los caballitos con Rob y Nessie…-¿Qué pasa peque?

- nos sobda un caballo…- hizo un pucherito

-se pueden turnar entre los tres caballos para que jueguen todos…

-pedo quedemos jugad cadedas…

-sipi papi para ver que caballo es más veloz…

-¡yo!-grito jane saliendo de la casa….

-¿tú qué?- pregunte.

-que yo me subo al caballo que sobra…

-súbete en tu novio que…- dijo Emmett pues él era el que no tenía a nadie…

-nop… ese lo cabalgo cuando me da la gana…

-¡jane!-gritamos los cuatro a la vez…

-que, es mi novio…-dijo haciéndose la inocente

- jane los niños…- la reprendí

-papito es malo que mi tía jane juegue a los caballitos con tío Alec.

-para nada peque…

-entonces podque la degañan…-me miro frunciendo el seño como su mami.

-déjalos manita son cosas de grandes… a veces son tan tontos…

La respuesta de Rob, nos hizo reír a carcajadas y jane se salió con la suya usando a Emmett de caballo, los deje allí jugando y me fui a la cocina, escuche que cuchicheaban bella y rose… esta ultima tenía una carpeta en las manos…

-hola chicas…

-hola amor- saludo bella con una sonrisa mientras Rosalie solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿y Lizzy y Merie?

-fueron de compras, al parecer quieren hacer una parrillada…

-esa idea me encanta, hace mucho que no estoy en una…

-Edward yo quería pedirte un favor como medico…

-tu dirás Rosalie…

-este es mi expediente, de cuando estaba casada con Roice y quería saber si podías revisarlo para ver si sirven como pruebas en su contra…

-claro Rosalie ¿para cuándo lo ocupas?

-el juez me dijo que cuanto antes…

-Lo voy a revisar y en cuanto acabe te lo entrego junto con las anotaciones que haga…

- gracias…

Me despedí de ellas y fui a encerrarme al estudio, lo que leí en el expediente me dejo en completo shock, ese hombre es un autentico animal, todas las lesiones que aparecen bien se entienden como violencia domestica, leí horrorizado todo, y cuando termine tenía unas tres hojas de anotaciones, en cuanto abrí la puerta del estudio me ataco el olor de las cosas que se estaban cocinando en la parrilla, mi estomago dio un vuelco entonces recordé que solo traía el desayuno…

Fui directo a donde estaba Rosalie sentada junto a Emmett y le entregue los papeles…

- te servirá de mucho… -me limite a decir

-gracias Edward…- me sonrió sincera y yo solo asentí y me acerque a mi hermosa que tenía un plato bien servido, y solo con lo que a mí me gustaba…

- hola hermosa…

-hola hijo…- me beso la mejilla y me entrego mi plato, la bese de vuelta…

-te amo hermosa…

-también yo hijo…

Fui a sentarme a un lado de bella, y ella se recostó en mi hombro…

-¿sabías lo de Rosalie?- le pregunte

-si, cuando declaramos ella conto el infierno que vivió con Roice…

-en serio que aun se me revuelve el estomago solo con recordar lo que leí… Félix consiguió que ella tampoco fuera careada con Roice...

-no, lo de ella por ser más viejo no se puede… le dije que contaba con nosotros para lo que quisiera… que la apoyaríamos en todo y Emmett se comprometió a acompañarla cada vez que necesitara ir….

-se ha vuelto muy cercano a ella verdad….

-lo he notado… tal vez se de algo por allí…

-espero que Emmett no la haga sufrir es como yo era antes de la muerte del abuelo Toni…- susurre y ella se me quedo viendo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par…

-¿Cómo eras amor?

-muy diferente amor… pero este no es el momento de contarte…- le di un casto beso en los labios…

-no lo voy a olvidar he…

-te prometo que te lo diré…

-¡yo soy y no se diga más!- grito jane llamando nuestra atención…

-no tía jane es mi mami…

-no, no, no y no… soy yo…

-tía jane si mejor ponemos a otros…

-si porque ya gane…

- ¡que no! Mi mamita es la más bonita del universo…

-¿quieres decir que yo soy fea?..

- no tía, tú eres muuuuuuuuuuy bonita pero mi mamita es mas… mejor jugamos a quien es más guapo…

-fácil tío Alec…- dijo jane con suficiencia

-nopo el más guapo es mi papito….

- no los ven mi Alec es el más guapo…- jane nos guiño el ojo…

-tía jane mi papito es el más guapo de todos los papitos del mundo…

-bueno tal vez de los papitos pero de los tíos es Alec…

-¡hey! Aquí está el más guapo, sexy y galán de todos…- se levantó Emmett haciendo poses graciosas…

- casi me convences panda pero no mi Alec es el más guapo…

-¿y si te prometo que te llevo a donde quieras que dices?- dijo Emmett moviéndole las cejas…

-me tientas…

-flaca lo dudo que Emmett te lleve a donde yo…-Alec le guiño el ojo de forma sugerente…

-tienes razón, lo siento panda pero mi Alec gana…

-es que no has probado este oso sabroso- dijo Emmett haciendo ahora poses "sexis"

-wacala, eso sería incesto…- rio jane…

-¿Qué es eso tía jane?- pregunto Robert.

-es cuando un hermano se pone de novio con su hermana…

-wacala…

-exacto wacala…

-niños a comer…-llamo Lizzy y todos se acercaron a la mesa, yo me quede en la banca con bella y compartimos el plato que me sirvió Lizzy…

Pasadas dos semanas, de ir y venir a los juzgados por parte de Rosalie y campamentos en el estudio ella, Félix y su ahora inseparable Emmett…

Estábamos en la sala Lizzy, Merie, los niños, Carlisle bella y yo viendo los dibujos animados con bueno más bien viendo como los niños los imitan….

-bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-claro Félix… salgamos al patio…-me miro a los ojos- me acompañas amor…

-por supuesto…

Salimos y nos sentamos esperando a que Félix hablara…

-no pude persuadir a Charlie… el movió sus influencias y el juicio por la custodia de los niños es mañana, pero no se preocupen, con las pruebas que tenemos no puede hacer nada además el reclama a Robert y Reneesme Swan y ellos ahora son Cullen y tengo pruebas de que iniciaste el proceso antes de que el presentara su demanda

- eso espero Félix…

-veras que si… bueno me voy a llevar unos papeles al juzgado y nos vemos allá mañana a las diez…

-allá estaremos Félix…

Bella se recostó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, la deje allí, para que se desahogara, no permitiría que ese hombre se quedara con mis hijos así tenga que llevármelos del país…

**BPOV**

Pasamos una tarde divertidísima en familia, a Lizzy se le ocurrió hacer una parrillada, y entre jane, Alec y Emmett en complicidad con los niños nos hicieron reír hasta el cansancio…

Pasaron dos semanas y nosotros seguíamos con casa llena, pues nos habíamos negado a que Emmett y Carlisle se fueran a un hotel...

Félix me dio la peor noticia del problema con Charlie, la demanda seguía en pie aun quería quitarme a mis hijos, que poca… consideración., el me crio, me conoce desde siempre y por un anónimo y un malentendido pase de ser la hija modelo a una puta barata que se revuelca con cualquiera y por lo tanto indigna de criar a MIS hijos…

-tranquila amor…te juro que no nos quitaran a los niños…

-¿me lo prometes?

-con mi vida… los amo, ustedes y Lizzy son mi vida entera, y no voy a permitir que me quiten mi vida.

-gracias amor…

-vamos a recostarnos para que descanses… son demasiadas emociones…

Me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y yo me acurruque en su pecho serrando los ojos y embriagándome con su olor, todo desapareció a mí alrededor, éramos solo él y yo como tanto lo extrañaba…

Me recostó en la cama y quito mi ropa dejándome solo en ropa interior, luego se desvistió el quedando solo en bóxers y se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome para quedar encima de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón…

-descansa amor…

-gracias por todo Edward…

-no tienes porque darlas lo hago porque te amo, en todo caso soy yo quien te debería agradecer…

-te amo- dije dándole un beso sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos… quedando profundamente dormida…

-amor, mi vida- susurraba Edward repartiendo besos mariposa sobre mi cuello rosando toda mi piel…- despierta cariño debes comer algo…

-mmm- pase mis brazos por su espalda pegándolo a mi cuerpo…

Rio- despierta bella durmiente…-negué con la cabeza- ah no, ¿Por qué?- pare la trompa reclamando un beso que no tardo en llegar.

-mmm, ahora si estoy despierta.

-eres tramposa- me dijo uniendo nuestras frentes…

-nop, tú me dijiste bella durmiente y a ella la despertó su príncipe con un beso de amor…

- ¿soy un príncipe?- negué con la cabeza

-no eres solo un príncipe, eres MI príncipe…

-me encantas cuando te pones posesiva…- ronroneo en mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo…

-mmm… amor…-suspire.

El atrapo mis labios en un beso lento, lleno de amor, ternura, y sensualidad, se fue recostando hasta quedar los dos de frente en la cama, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a tararear una melodía y después la letra de la canción:

_Nunca creí encontrar el amor así__  
__Enamorarme de ti, no pensaba__  
__Pero de pronto mi cielo brillo__  
__Y sentí lo que nunca mi corazón sintió.___

_El oír tu voz, el mirar tu cara, el sentir tu piel__  
__Y al amanecer__  
__Recorrer tu cuerpo con ansia loca__  
__y hacerte mi mujer.___

_Ha hecho que tu mi amor__  
__Tu, tu mi amor__  
__Seas para mí__  
__La mujer que soñé.___

_Por tu dulzura, por tu ternura yo te amo.__  
__Por tu experiencia, por tu inocencia yo te amo.__  
__Por esa magia de tu mirada, yo te amo.__  
__No te dejare, yo te cuidare__  
__Por que yo te amo.___

_"El sol más intenso__  
__En el más cálido desierto__  
__No se compara__  
__Con la luz de tu mirada"___

_Por tu dulzura, por tu ternura yo te amo.__  
__Por tu experiencia, por tu inocencia yo te amo.__  
__Por esa magia de tu mirada, yo te amo.__  
__No te dejare, yo te cuidare__  
__Por que yo te amo.*_

Suspire casi consumiendo por completo el oxigeno del planeta, no tenia palabras para describir lo que me hizo sentir con la canción, cada palabra, el hecho de que él me la cantara, ¡por todos los astros del universo! No creí posible amarlo más y vuelvo a equivocarme…

_(Inicia 18+)_

_-te amo tanto Edward- ahora fui yo quien lo beso, poco a poco fui subiendo sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar a horcadas… me molesto la herida un poco pero lo ignore… deje sus labios cuando el oxigeno fue indispensable, baje besando su cuello, metí mis manos debajo de su polera, cuando iba a protestar lo bese de nuevo comiéndome su protesta y saboreando su lengua, su calidez… levante si polera acariciando lentamente la piel que quedaba expuesta, suspiro sobre mis labios, y aproveche su rendición para sacar con su ayuda la polera y poder sentirlo piel a piel, baje mis labios por su cuello, saboreando su sabor tan único, jamás lo había hecho y estaba disfrutando de cada suspiro y gemido que salía de sus labios, baje mas, lamiendo y chupando sus tetillas, nunca creí que fueran sensibles a ello pero los gemidos de Edward me decían lo contrario, baje por su vientre hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su deportivo…_

_-amor… -sabía que quería protestar, así que lleve una de mis manos a sus labios y lo silencie, con la otra baje su pantalón junto a sus bóxers, dejando esa parte de él que tanto extrañaba completamente fuera…¡por todos los astros del cielo era enorme! ¿todo eso cabe dentro de mí?- por favor…- susurro sacándome de mi trance, no quise averiguar si ese por favor se refería a un sí o un no…la tome en mi mano y la acaricie lenta disfrutando de la sensación aterciopelada y caliente, acerque mi boca y con mi lengua recorrí su cabeza, deleitándome con el salado sabor de esa gotita que se había acumulado allí, lo saboree lento hasta que me atreví a meterlo en mi boca… gimió audiblemente, y mis ganas de continuar aumentaron, comencé a chuparlo, entrando y saliendo en mi boca y con cada empujón entraba un poco más, sentí su mano enredarse en mi cabello marcando el ritmo de las envestidas, cada vez mas rápidas…_

_-oh amor… por favor detente…- pare en seco y lo mire a los ojos, estos estaban completamente nublados de lujuria, y comencé con mi vaivén de nuevo- amor… no aguanto más… me voy a….- entendí a lo que se refería y lo saque de mi boca, tenia curiosidad por saborearlo pero tal vez el no quiera terminar en mi boca…pero continúe acariciando lo con mi mano hasta que exploto, llenando su vientre y mi pecho de su esencia… baje mi boca y quite todos los restos que quedaron en el… hasta no dejar una boca, me quise levantar y me lo impidió y me recostó en la cama, tomo unos pañuelos del buró y me limpio con ternura y luego beso mis labios.._

_-gracias amor… no tenias porque hacerlo…-suspiro uniendo nuestras frentes_

_-tienes razón no tenia, lo hice porque quise… te amo…_

_(Fin 18+)_

-también te amo… atrapo de nuevo mis labios mientras su manos recorrían mi cuerpo, palmo a palmo… su boca recorrió mi cuello pero antes de llegar más abajo la puerta sonó…

-chicos… dejen de hacer sus cochinadas y vamos a cenar Lizzy no me deja pellizcarle el albondigón- reímos por las ocurrencias de jane...

-en un momento bajamos jane…- grito Edward- y yo tampoco te doy permiso de pellizcarle el albondigón a mi hermosa…

- bien, bien... por cierto dense una ducha rápida…ra-pi-da… no quiero cenar con ustedes oliendo a sexo…

-¡jane!- grite...

-si me van a decir que Edward gemía como toro estrangulado solo por estar jugando…- esa era jane…¿Cómo puede ser mi mejor amiga?- no se preocupen solo yo los escuche y no los voy a echar de cabeza- ah sí por eso es mi amiga…

-te quiero chaparra y para que veas que es así te doy de mi albondigón….- rio Edward después de decirlo…

-del que guiso Lizzy porque del otro no gracias con el de Alec es más que suficiente…

-enseguida vamos jane…-le grite cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la ducha…

Nos duchamos rápido, sin caricias solo uno que otro beso furtivo, nos vestimos y bajamos de la mano todos estaban ya en el comedor nos sentamos porque Lizzy nos hizo una señal cuando llegamos para que nos sentáramos, ella y la abuela sirvieron y todos comimos nuestra ración, bueno menos Edward que le dio un pedazo a jane como se lo había prometido…

Acostamos a los niños cuando lo pidieron los llevamos a acostar y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra recamara, durmiendo entrelazados…

La mañana llego antes de que lo esperara, para desgracia mía… me levante primero que todos y fui a ver a los niños, note que Rob estaba inquieto y cuando lo revise estaba muy caliente, le puse el termómetro y tenía 39º C de temperatura, rápido lo desperté y le di medicamento y le puse trapos húmedos en la frente, gracias a dios que se recupero pronto pero cuando moví las mantas se cayó el termómetro y se quebró… sabia que con Robert así no podía estar sin el… fui a la habitación y Edward seguía dormido, saque unos pants, un polera y una chaqueta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se despertó Edward

-¿A dónde vas amor?

-a la farmacia

_ ¿te sientes mal?

-no, es Rob, tenia temperatura ya se le quito pero se me quebró el termómetro y voy por uno…

-espera voy contigo…- se levanto rápidamente y se vistió tomo mi mano y bajamos así las escaleras, nos llego el olor a café

-buenos días hermosa- saludo Edward besando a Lizzy- buenos días Merie- beso la mejilla de la abuela también y note que se sonrojaba.

-buenos días- respondieron, y las salude con un beso…

-hermosa, ¿podemos encargarles a los niños? En especial a Rob que tubo temperatura, nosotros vamos a la farmacia…

-vayan tranquilos hijos…- dijo Lizzy sonríete.

Edward me paso el brazo por los hombros y yo a el por la cintura, así salimos, lo mas pegado posible, como el caballero que es abrió la puerta del auto para mí y me coloco el cinturón, después me dio un beso en los labios, cerró la puerta y se fue a subir el.

Puso música, y tomo mi mano colocándola sobre la palanca de los cambios, así manejo hasta la farmacia, el se bajo por el termómetro, y me dijo que lo esperara en el coche… tardo demasiado… ya me estaba desesperando cuando salió hecho una furia, podía notar hasta en su forma de caminar que estaba bastante enojado… casi ni serraba la puerta cuando arranco el auto…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Esme- escupió el nombre con rencor.

-¿la viste?

-no solo la vi, la muy….-respiro profundo tragándose los adjetivos que le deseaba poner- me amenazo, me dijo que como me había perdido como hijo yo también perdería los míos, que ella estaba ayudando a Charlie y que declararía todo lo que fui…- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

-veras que no podrá…

-amor…. Yo-serró los ojos recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y presionándose fuertemente el puente de la nariz…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- lleve mi mano a su cabeza y acaricie suavemente su cabello… suspiro y abrió los ojos mirándome con pesar…

-amor, yo fui un promiscuo y apostador, me arrestaron varias veces por manejar a exceso de velocidad, yo usaba a las mujeres como pañuelos desechables.

-eso es pasado amor, tú mismo lo has dicho…

-pero eso puede perjudicar la decisión del juez…

-mira ¿Por qué no le hablamos a Félix? El sabrá que hacer…

-tienes razón- saco el móvil y marco inmediatamente- buenos días Félix… si iremos solo que surgió algo… Esme dice que declarara a favor de Charlie… digamos que antes de que naciera los niños no fui una blanca paloma… entiendo… ¿Emmett?...bien… allá nos vemos… gracias Félix…hasta pronto…- colgó y suspiro.

-¿más tranquilo amor?

-si amor, gracias… al parecer Emmett ya había puesto a Félix al tanto de mi pasado, y tiene la defensa lista en caso de que nos ataquen por ese lado…

- que bueno…- suspire…

-vamos a casa amor, debemos estar listos para ir a la corte…

-vamos…

En casa era una revolución cuando llegamos todos traían unas carreras para allá y para acá…

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte y Edward se encogió de hombros…

-¡hermosa!- grito Edward por sobre el ruido que traían

-¡en la cocina hijo!

Me llevo jalando hasta allí y Lizzy nos recibió con unas tazas de chocolate, Edward las vio y miro interrogante a Lizzy.

-hablo Félix hijo… dijo que Esme declarara en tu contra, Emmett y yo declararemos a tu favor, bueno nos había llamado a nosotros pero Merie escucho y dijo que ella también lo haría…

-¿declarara en contra de Charlie?

-no solo eso llamo a Renee…- me tomo mi mano entre las suyas- siéntate hija, le hablo a Renee ella vendrá para apoyarte al parecer tiene problemas con Charlie, ella no lo apoya tampoco…

No pude detener las lágrimas que se rodaron por mis mejillas…- gracias por todo Lizzy…

-también dijo que debían ir los niños…

-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero tenerlos en medio de este caos…

-somos consientes de eso pero dice que mientras se lleva a cabo el juicio a los niños los evaluara un sicólogo para prevenir cualquier cosa, Félix quiere tener cubiertos todos los frentes… no quiere dejar ningún cabo suelto…

-tiene razón hermosa, no debemos dejarle ninguna oportunidad a Charlie…

Subimos a la recamara a vestirnos, terminamos yendo todos al juzgado… entramos directo a la sala, y allí estaban, Billy, Ale y el doctor Gerandy ¿Qué no solo se usaría su declaración por escrito…? nos acercamos a saludar…

- hola Billy- en cuanto me escucho se levanto y me abrazo…

-tranquila Bella veras que el inconsciente de Charlie no podrá hacer nada…

-eso espero Billy…

Salude al doctor Gerandy que se sorprendió mucho verme con Edward y se felicito por unir tan bonita pareja, nos reímos con su ocurrencia.

-no necesito que me digas que este hombre es el padre de tus hijo… ¡son su vivo retrato!

-gracias por venir Ale…

-nada de gracias, tu sabes que te tengo cariño y si está en mis manos ayudar para que los niños se queden contigo… sabes que lo hare…

-gracias doctora Pattinson- le estrecho la mano Edward

-nada de doctor solo ale…

-bien tu puedes decirme Edward…

Llamaron la atención de todos, al frente nos colocamos Edward y yo junto a Félix, y Charlie estaba rodeado de abogados…

-_se inicia el juicio por la custodia de Robert y Reneesme Swan, entre Charlie Swan e Isabella Swan… preside la juez Sasha Graham todos de pie…_

La juez dio inicio y el primero en pasar fue Félix aclarando que los niños no eran Swan sino Cullen pude ver la mueca de enfado en la cara de Charlie… el abogado de Charlie rebatió eso diciendo que lo habíamos hecho después de interpuesta la demanda, argumento que hecho por tierra Félix al presentar los documentos donde tramite el cambio de apellido, después se fueron directo a atacar diciendo que ni Edward ni yo éramos dignos de criar a nuestros hijos por nuestras vidas licenciosas y promiscuas. Presentaron a Esme como testigo en contra de Edward y una enfermera que ni recuerdo haber visto que dijo haberme visto tener encuentros sexuales con distintos compañeros de trabajo, también una declaración jurada de Roice diciendo que yo fui quien lo provoco pero como Rosalie nos cacho casi en el acto y yo fingí ser atacada y que fue Rosalie quien saco el arma y me apuñalo y el lucho para quitársela y por accidente ella salió herida…

Félix dejo que Charlie soltara toda la mierda que traía, cada vez me sentía más asqueada por las porquerías que era capaz de decir… hasta que toco el turno de Félix de presentar la defensa desmintiendo uno a uno los argumentos de Charlie…

-su señoría, me gustaría contraponer paso a paso los argumentos del señor Swan primero el acusa a bella de tener múltiples parejas sexuales desde antes de salir embarazada de los gemelos, me gustaría llamar al estrado al doctor Gerandy…- el doctor paso y tomaron su juramento- doctor Gerandy ¿usted es médico especialista en fertilidad y trabaja en la clínica especializada en Phoenix?

-correcto….

-nos podría usted decir si le realizo a la señorita Swan algún tratamiento, aclarar cual fue y la condición de ella al llevarse a cabo…

-ella fue a mi consultorio y la atendí como un favor personal a un amigo, le hice una inseminación artificial y me extraño que se sometiera a un tratamiento así pues al revisarla note que ella aun era virgen…

-gracias doctor…- el médico solamente inclino la cabeza y bajo del estrado…- sobre las pruebas presentadas por el señor Swan acerca de las múltiples parejas de la señorita Swan déjeme mostrarle esto, entrego una hoja aquí consta que la señorita Senna Mathew entro a trabajar dos al hospital dos días después de la salida de la señorita Swan así como las pruebas periciales que indican que las imágenes han sido alteradas…

-¿algo mas abogado?- pregunto la juez.

-si su señoría, sobre lo que argumenta el señor Swan acerca de la vida del señor Cullen, e gustaría presentar un par de testigos… la señora Elizabeth Cullen…

Después de tomado el juramento Félix le pidió que narrara la vida de su nieto…

-Edward si fue como dijo Esme, no lo voy a negar o querer tapar, pero a le la muerte de su abuelo, mi esposo, lo hizo madurar, desde el día que supo que mi Toni estaba en sus últimos días su abuelo se mantuvo a mi lado, hasta cambio sus estudios de Harvard a Oxford por estar conmigo y cuidarme, su vida allá en Londres giro en torno al estudio y a mi…

-gracias señora Cullen…- Lizzy le dio una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar entonces Félix llamo a Emmett…

-me hermano siempre siguió el ritmo de Jasper y mío en todo, bailes, parrandas, ligues, como nos dijo mi amigo Santiago no dejaba una para comadre, lo que fuera nos sorprendió a todos que después del sepelio del abuelo dijo que ya tenía todo listo para quedarse en Londres porque no quería dejar sola a la abuela… se quedo allá tres años en los cuales mantuvo en contacto con nosotros por teléfono y lo veíamos solo cuando íbamos allá, al tiempo regresaron y yo me burlaba de él y llegue a enojarme con el porqué solo trabajaba y si salía era con la abuela…

-gracias Emmett…

-¿puedo decir algo más?- la juez hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara…

- mi hermano vivió por y para su familia, Bella, Lizzy, sus hijos, ellos son su mundo ahora, por favor no utilicen lo que fue en el pasado para alejarlo de ellos…- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y bajo del estrado, yo limpie disimuladamente mis lagrimas… y estuve atenta a que Félix continuara…

Charlie argumento otra sarta de mentiras y entonces Félix saco el as que tenia bajo la manga…

-llamo al estrado a la señora Merie Swan…- Charlie perdió el color en cuanto la vio en el estrado y comenzó a acomodarse el cuello de la camisa… Félix le cedió la palabra a Merie…

-soy madre de Charlie, para vergüenza mía, el esta argumentando que por los errores del pasado Edward no puede estar cerca de los chicos, si esa es su defensa pues él tampoco es digno es menos digno aun que cualquiera de nosotros… el de joven fue rebelde y comenzó a salir con malas compañías, alcohol drogas mujeres y no sé que mas porquerías, cuando cumplió dieciocho años se fue a celebrarlos con sus amigos, su padre le había comprado un coche aun en contra de mi voluntad, ya pasados de copas y alcohol se llenaron de valor y jugaron unos arrancones, Charlie no era muy diestro al volante en una curva que ni se acordaba que estaba allí perdió el control el salto del auto pero Charlotte no, ella quedo incinerada entre los fierros retorcidos del auto en el fondo del barranco Taha Aki de la Push, Charlie recibió múltiples golpes y fracturas, duro un par de meses en coma, pero logro salir adelante, a partir de entonces fue otro Charlie, responsable trabajador, estudioso…. Pero si por el pasado condena a Edward el de él es mucho peor a él le perdonaron, los padres de Charlotte, Peter y Charlotte, pero el dolor por la muerte de su hija los hizo irse de forks para siempre…

-muchas gracias señora Swan…

Las acusaciones seguían viniendo pero como lo dijo Félix, tenia bien cubiertos todos los flancos, cuando sus argumentos fallaban atacaban con otra sarta de mentiras…

-señores…- la juez llamo a los abogados para que se acercaran al estrado, ellos solo asentían o negaban con la cabeza hasta que se giraron Félix disimuladamente nos guiño el ojo… con eso me tranquilice… teníamos oportunidad…- llamen al sicólogo encargado de hacer la evaluación de los niños…

-entro un hombre joven, si acaso un par de años mayor que yo, y se sentó al estrado, presento unos dibujos que hicieron los niños así como una grabación de la sesión, mis pequeños me hicieron llorar, no se cansaban de repetir cuanto nos amaban a su papaíto y a mi…

La juez dio el fallo final, los niños se quedaban con nosotros, y a mi padre lo condenaron a pagar una suma bastante fuerte por daños y perjuicios en contra nuestra, Félix argumento lo que ya habíamos hablado y le dijo que el mismo juzgado hiciera llegar el dinero de la indemnización a alguna fundación para niños con leucemia en honor a Reneesme que es una sobreviviente de ese mal… pero no pudimos festejarlo mucho porque Charlie cayo desmayado Edward que era el más cercano lo atendió rápidamente y lo llevaron al hospital…

Todo parecía indicar que le había dado un infarto….

_***la canción se llama "la mujer que soñé" y la cantan los temerarios… (Les cuento un secreto, mi esposo me conquisto con las canciones de ellos)**_

_**chic s hermosas muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews… **__**maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… **_

_**chic s que han puesto la historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias…**_

_**Besos… nos leemos pronto.**_


	24. Chapter 24 ¿hasta cuando?

EPOV

Si no me vuelvo loco que cerca le voy a andar, estamos en la sala de espera del hospital esperando que nos den razón de Charlie, el padre de bella, el muy maldito cayo con lo que parecía un infarto, espero que no, y no por él, porqué no se lo merece, pero no quiero seguir viendo la tristeza en los ojos de mi bella… hace unos quince minutos se quedo dormida recostada en mi hombro… cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi hermosa y Merie acompañados por Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a casa mientras jane y Alec se fueron en el mercedes de Carlisle a port ángeles a recoger a Renee…

_Flash back _

Bella estaba agotada emocionalmente, Félix le dijo que siempre no pudo detener el juicio por la custodia de mis hijos, esa tarde bella me sorprendió llevándome a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, los mejores son cuando termino en ella, pero por todo los dioses esta mujer me iba a matar… la oportuna de jane nos interrumpió y no pude devolverle el favor, la muy tramposa dijo habernos oído, bueno a mi mientras estábamos en nuestras actividades y termine dándole una buena porción de mi albondigón… no sean malpensados del que hizo de cena mi hermosa… en la mañana me desperté y mire a bella lista para salir, me dijo que Rob había tenido temperatura he íbamos a comprar un termómetro… ¿Por qué?. Pues al parecer se le cayó a bella y se quebró…

Le pedí que me esperara en el auto tenía pensado comprar unos condones pues con lo de ayer… _hey amigo no te emociones…_ casi estoy seguro que habrá acción pronto y debemos cuidarnos… ahora bella no está tomando pastillas y aunque me encantaría tener otro bebe y vivir todo el proceso con ella, la perdida de nuestro pequeñín es aún muy reciente… pero para mi mala suerte allí dentro esta Esme que en cuanto me ve se abalanza sobre mi a quererme abrazar pero no me dejo…

-¡hijo! Qué bueno ver…- su semblante cayo al ver mi expresión…- ¿Por qué me vez así?

-esa pregunta háztela tu misma Esme…

-¿ahora soy Esme? ¿Qué otras estupideces te ha metido en la cabeza la loca de Lizzy para alejarte de mí?

-no hables mal de ella, es mas ni siquiera la nombres, que ensucias su nombre por el solo hecho de salir de tu boca…

-vaya por lo que veo… esa te tiene bien lavado el cerebro… bien entonces no te extrañe que yo te apuñale por la espalda cuando tú me lo hiciste a mi primero…

-yo no te hice nada…

-ahora eres desmemoriado… ¡me abandonaste!, me hiciste a un lado…

-yo no te abandone y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo…

-entonces no quieres saber que Charlie me busco para que lo apoyara en el juicio en tu contra para quedarse con los niños…- su respuesta me dejo estático- vaya hijo hasta que me prestas atención… al parecer Charlie averiguo acerca de tu pasado… ¿ya recordaste?, que bien porque yo refrescare tu memoria y la de todos en el estrado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-si tú me abandonaste por la perra de Lizzy yo ayudare a Charlie para que se quede con los niños, de cualquier manera me niegas contacto con ellos pues si en mis manos está tu tampoco lo tendrás…

La ignore, no quise ni verla porque si lo hacia se me olvidaría que es una mujer y la golpearía hasta dejarla sin sentido… me acerque a la caja y pedí un termómetro y lo pague... le di un billete grande, ¿de cuánto? No se pero ni siquiera espere el cambio y me dirija a la salida…

-dile a la perra de Lizzy que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor…

-mejor cállate Esme, porque si a sobre nombres vamos tengo uno que te viene bastante bien… pero no te lo digo por respeto a las personas que están aquí….

Salí disparado, mi cuerpo convulsionaba de la ira…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me pregunto bella cuando arranque el auto...

-Esme- su solo nombre me provocaba nauseas.

-¿la viste_?- por desgracia_

-no solo la vi, la muy….- maldita, bruja, alimaña, estúpida, idiota, pitttttttttttt. ¿Han escuchado ese pitido cuando alguien dice groserías? Pues imagínenselas todas y cada una de las que se saben y todas ella le quedan cortas a esa… respire profundo tratando de calmarme- me amenazo, me dijo que como me había perdido como hijo yo también perdería los míos, que ella estaba ayudando a Charlie y que declararía todo lo que fui…- la vi estremecerse…

-veras que no podrá…- dijo pero su voz sao yo temblorosa

-amor…. Yo- aparque el auto y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento me tome el puente de la nariz entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y tome varias respiraciones…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- sentí una suave caricia en mi cabello, abrí lentamente mis ojos y mire a mi amor que me veía preocupada…

-amor, yo fui un promiscuo y apostador, me arrestaron varias veces por manejar a exceso de velocidad, yo usaba a las mujeres como pañuelos desechables.- hable con asco de lo que fui, cosa que me arrepiento mil veces

-eso es pasado amor, tú mismo lo has dicho…- hablo ella con voz pausada y tranquilizadora.

-pero eso puede perjudicar la decisión del juez…- le expuse mi temor, que por culpa de mis locuras perdiéramos a nuestros hijos.

-mira ¿Por qué no le hablamos a Félix? Él sabrá que hacer…- casi no la deje terminar de hablar para cuando ya tenía el móvil en mano

-tienes razón- dije mientras marcaba el numero

- buenos días Félix…

-que pasa Edward… ¿está todo bien? ¿Vendrán al juzgado?

-si iremos solo que surgió algo…

-dime…

-Esme dice que declarara a favor de Charlie…

- no creo que eso sea problema… ¿o sí?

-digamos que antes de que naciera los niños no fui una blanca paloma…

-no será problema eso Edward tranquilo lo tenemos cubierto

- entiendo…- dije no muy convencido.

-te escucho dudoso, pero no te preocupes Emmett me puso al tanto de todo, y declararan él y Lizzy a tu favor de ser necesario.

- ¿Emmett?...

- me dijo que le preocupaba que eso afectara el juicio y arreglamos todo no te preocupes

-bien…

- aquí loa espero por favor sean puntuales…

- allá nos vemos…

- bien, estén tranquilos… todo saldrá bien

- gracias Félix…

-hasta pronto Edward…

-hasta pronto…- colgué y suspire.

-¿más tranquilo amor?- pregunto bella con una sonrisa.

-si amor, gracias… al parecer Emmett ya había puesto a Félix al tanto de mi pasado, y tiene la defensa lista en caso de que nos ataquen por ese lado…

- que bueno…- un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

-vamos a casa amor, debemos estar listos para ir a la corte…- le dije antes de encender el auto y ponernos en marcha…

El juicio paso como un borrón, como cuando pasas a través de una densa nube de humo, mal oliente y que sientes que te asfixia… pero pasa, y por fin puedes respirar tranquilo el aire puro… por unos segundos porque Charlie cayó fulminado al piso, aun puedo oír el grito aterrado de bella al verlo desplomarse, le cheque, su pulso estaba demasiado rápido, su respiración irregular… lo mantuve estable hasta que llegaron los paramédicos por el…

_Fin flash back_

-amor,- sentí los labios de bella dejar un beso sobre mi pecho…

-que pasa amor…- le susurre apretándola contra mi costado, y moviendo mi agarrotado cuello…

- si quieres irte a descansar a casa… yo_…-¿Cómo se le ocurre tal cosa?_

- no amor, yo me quedo aquí a tu lado…

-pero te vez agotado….- susurro mientras acariciaba las líneas de mi rostro…

- no mas que tu…- la moví a que quedara sentada sobre mi regazo, para tenerla más cerca…

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y se acurruco contra mi cuerpo, suspire también sintiendo nuevamente lo bien que encajábamos… se sentía tan bien…

-¿Qué estará pasando?...-parecía mas como un pensamiento expresado en voz alta…

-no se amor, peor tranquila, lo atendimos a tiempo….

- a pesar de lo que me ha hecho no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, es mi padre…

-es normal amor, tú lo amas…

-pero él a mi no verdad- un sollozo escapo de sus labios… la apreté y la sostuve para que se desahogara, me partía el alma verla así, no podía hacer nada.

-¿bella?- no nos habíamos percatado de la llegada de Renee…

-mama…-susurro bella, pero no saco su rostro de mi pecho…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Renee ahora hablándome a mi…

-no se Renee, aun no dicen nada…

- ya me platico jane lo que hizo Charlie… te juro que no lo reconozco, el nunca e había portado así…

-tal vez solo estaba escondiendo su verdadero carácter, fue muy despiadado con bella…- de solo acordarme todas las acusaciones y falsas pruebas que presento se me revuelve el estomago…

-me duele tanto verla así…-dijo después de un largo silencio…

-son demasiadas cosas Renee, el ataque, la pérdida del bebe, lo de Charlie- comencé a enlistar las cosas que estaban sucediendo últimamente

-¿Qué ataque y que bebe?...-pregunto confundida

-¿no sabias?- pegunte sorprendido y ella negó con la cabeza- a bella la atacaron hace unas semanas atrás, trataron de abusar de ella y el agresor la apuñalo… ella estaba embarazada y perdió al bebe…

-oh por Dios mi niña… ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

-yo le avise a Sue y por ella supo Charlie…. Pensé que tu también… lo siento Renee- dijo jane apenada

-no te preocupes hija tu que ibas a saber que me lo ocultarían…-cerro los ojos un momento- ¿Cómo está ahora?- su voz fue más queda y note que mi bella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-mal, todas las cosas que están pasando ya han rebasado sus límites…- bese el tope de su cabeza y ella se apretó mas contra mi…

-¿y los niños?- continuo Renee

- están en casa con Lizzy, Merie, Emmett y Rosalie…. Están bien cuidados no te preocupes…

-los extraño- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas….

Nos quedamos en silencio los cinco, solo los sonidos típicos del hospital se acuchaban, pero yo me concentre en la respiración acompasada de bella y el repiqueteo de su corazón contra mi pecho.

Carlisle salió y me miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ya se encuentra estable, no hay por qué alarmarse, fue solo una crisis nerviosa, en este momento esta sedado…

-gracias doctor…-dijo Renee t Carlisle se le quedo mirando…

-perdón papa, te presento a Renee es la madre de bella, bella te presento a Carlisle mi padre…- una gran sonrisa de extendió por el rostro de Carlisle y entonces recordé que desde que nos confeso que no eran nuestros padres biológicos, yo lo llamaba por su nombre…

-mucho gusto señora Swan…

-el gusto es mío doctor pero dígame Renee por favor…

-en ese caso dime Carlisle y háblame de tu…

-así será….consuegro- le guiño el ojo Renee…

Bella se removió inquieta en mis brazos y abrió los ojos tallándoselos como niña chiquita…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, y como el idiota enamorado que soy e quede embelesado, viéndola...

- Charlie está bien, solo fue una crisis nerviosa que confundimos, por sus síntomas con un ataque al corazón… tranquila amor…

-gracias, Edward, te amo…

-y también te amo mi bella…- me olvide de todo y de todos, atrape sus deliciosos labios en un lento beso, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo apreté su cuerpo mas contra mí, hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo detener el beso…

-Edward, compórtate que estas comiéndote a mi amiga frente a su madre- me regaño jane

-chaparra nadie te está preguntando, además Renee esta sonriendo vez… lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque a ti no te besan así de rico…

- si lo hacen pero no en medio de un hospital y frente a mi mama…- me saco la lengua de forma infantil

-para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer para demostrar que amo a mi bella…

-que orgullo besarla frente a tu suegra…

- ¿Qué tal si no le caigo bien y decide atacarme por estar mancillando a su hija?, debo demostrarle que la amo y se lo demuestro aun a riesgo de ser asesinado por una suegra celosa…

-¿Renee?, por favor estaba a punto de poner una foto de bella en todos lados con la leyenda "se busca novio ¿o novia?" casi estaba convencida de que a mi amiga era mi amigo….

-pues a mí me consta que es amiga…- le guiñe el ojo, mi bella cada vez se hacía más pequeña en mis brazos….

-y ya vieron que niños tan bonitos hace, hubiera sido un desperdicio…

-bueno jane, tienen que ver mucho los genes del padre también, bella y yo somos la combinación perfecta para bebes perfectos

- espera a que tenga mi alequito o mi janecita…

-¿tú qué?

-mis hijos animal…

-que mala eres jane como se te ocurre decirle animal a tus hijos, si te oyeran se arrepentirían de querer nacer…

-ja, ja, ja muy gracioso…

- ya niños dejen de pelearse… Edward lleva a bella a descansar a casa… yo me quedo aquí, cualquier cosa les aviso…

-claro Renee… le di una tarjeta donde estaban mi numero…

-nos vemos luego mama…

-cuídate cariño… más tarde voy a besar a ir nietos

-cuando quieras…

-nosotros también nos vamos…- dijo jane jalando a Alec hacia la salida….

En casa estaba Emmett en el piso jugando twister con los niños… las risas de todos se escuchaban hasta la cochera…

-¡tío panda no seas tramposo!

-¡yo no hago trampa pulgas!

-sipi, nos tapas tooodo y no posemos así…

-yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes sean unas pulgas…

-y nosotdos no tenemos la culpa de que padezcas…. Un gigante como el de Jack y las habichuelas…

-¿Quién?

-¿no te sabes ese cuento tío?- le pregunto Rob indignado

-para nada, ni siquiera lo había oído mencionar…

-eso es muy malo, todos los hombres deben saberse ese cuento… eso dice la a vuela Renee…

-oh, no ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-no te pdeocupes tío, nosotdos te lo contademos… a que si dob…

-sipi, espéranos aquí tío vamos a ir arriba por el libro…

-vayan rápido…

Los niños corrieron escaleras arriba

-¡con cuidado pugas!

-¡si tío panda!

Reímos por si sincronizada respuesta…

-¿Cómo esta Charlie?- pregunto Merie con lagrimas en los ojos

-está bien Merie, no te preocupes fue solo una crisis nerviosa…

-gracias hijo, lo que hiciste me tendrá eternamente agradecida…

-hice lo que cualquier medico…

-pero entes que medico eres padre y ese hombre que atendiste acababa de difamarlos vilmente y aun así te esforzaste en salvarlo…

-solo hice lo que haría por cualquier ser humano Merie… por cierto Renee ya llego ella se quedo en el hospital…

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-la miramos bien, creo que a Charlie le espera a una peor que en juicio con ella estaba bastante enojada…

-lo imagino, creo que me volveré a mi casa, para que Renee se pueda quedar conmigo…

-no hay necesidad de eso ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos aquí…

-nada de eso además, tengo descuidada mi casa, mis plantitas y demás, solo les pido un favor…

-lo que quieras abuela se apuro a responder bella

-permitan que los niños vayan a visitarme

-sabes que si Merie eso es algo que no tienes ni que pedirlo…

Renee se quedo con Merie hasta que dieron de alta a Charlie y se volvieron a Phoenix, las aguas habían estado tranquilas esta noche saldríamos a celebrar que condenaron a treinta años de cárcel a King por los ataques a bella, Rosalie y otros trapos sucios que le sacaron…

Estaba ansioso, Lizzy se llevaría a los niños a casa de Merie a pasar la noche, Rosalie volvería a su departamento y se llevaría a Emmett con ella y mi padre estaría en el hospital, tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos, y tenía grandes planes que no incluían ropa ni dormir, de solo imaginarlo mi amigo dio un salto…

Jane y Alec se irían a casa de Merie, ellos por hacernos el favor a bella y a mí de darnos privacidad. En fin, deje de soñar y me puse a atender mis pacientes.

BPOV

-apúrate Bell, de veras contigo…

-voy jane, no seas desesperada…

-has caso hija, vamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta sorpresa de Edward, mi niño ni se acuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños…

-casi le daba en abrazo en la mañana, si los niños no entraron al cuarto…

-debes ponerle seguro a esa puerta o en cualquier momento tus hijos los descubrirán en una situación, poco apta para niños de su edad…

-ya como digas vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde…

-sabes el plan verdad…

-si jane me has hecho repetirlo mil veces, ustedes se van primero porque yo me tardo arreglándome luego lo hago que me lleve a casa de Merie para llevarle algo que ocupan los niños y ustedes ya estarán allí para la sorpresa…

-entonces según el iremos las tres parejas un rato a los bolos y de allí a bailar verdad

-si recuerda que él se encargo de reservar en el área vip para que no nos vayan a lastimar a Rosalie o a mi…

-mamita, ¿Qué le podemos regalar a mi papito?

-no se Rob, cuando lo veas lo sabrás…

Jane manejo el volvo, Edward se había ido con Carlisle para que pudiéramos movernos en el… el centro comercial estaba atestado de gente, o será porque hacía mucho tiempo que no salía…

- wow mami…

-si cariño… ¿Qué buscaremos primero?

- ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos? Los chicos y yo vamos por- señalo varias cosas de las listas- y tu y Lizzy por estos, y como en el titanic nos vemos en la escalera a las dos…

-vamos bella que la tramposa de jane nos dio la lista más larga…

-oye, te voy a acusar con mis hermanitos que me dijiste así….

- anda vamos para que no se nos haga tarde…-jale a Lizzy para ir a buscar lo que nos tocaba

-no lo olviden a las dos al pie de la escalera rose….-grito jane, refiriéndose a la escena del titanic.

-allí estaremos Jack…- le contesto Lizzy y comenzamos con nuestra expedición, aprovechamos y compramos ropa para los cuatro, y lógico le compre un regalo a Edward solo esperaba que le gustara nos fuimos a la escalera a esperar a jane con los niños y nos sentamos en un banca cercana…

-oh no hija se me olvido el encargue de Merie…-dijo Lizzy en cuanto nos sentamos

-¿Qué es Lizzy?

-un pijama para Edward, fue muy específica…

-creo que la tienda está arriba ¿vamos?- la verdad es que ya estaba cansada pero no la dejaría sola.

-vamos…

Tomamos nuestras bolsas, y fuimos a la tienda que cabe mencionar que la dependienta encontró rápidamente la que pidió Lizzy… allí mismo se la empacaron y nos fuimos a buscar a jane y los chicos….

-vaya, mira nada mas, ¿Qué haces perra? Le festejaras su cumpleaños al idiota de tu nieto…

-vamos bella es tarde- Lizzy la ignoro pero Esme la jalo del brazo…

-no me dejaras hablando sola maldita- levanto la mano para quererle pegar y yo se lo impedí…

-no te atrevas a golpearla, ¿Dónde quedo la mujer buena que me ayudo cuando estaba tirada en la carretera?

-la mato esa mujer cuando me robo a mi hijo…- señalo a Lizzy con la cara y antes de siquiera prevenirlo la escupió

-¡Esme! Basta- la jale del brazo…

-suéltame para acabe con esta maldita perra…-tironeo del brazo que la tenia agarrada no la solté, me puso la manos en el pecho y me dio un fuerte empujón y caí hacia atrás y hacia abajo rodando por las escaleras escuche gritos, que se perdieron en la oscuridad que me absorbió…

_**Aquí les dejo este capítulo espero les guste…**_

_**chic s hermosas muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews… **__**maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… **_

_**chic s que han puesto la historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias…**_

_**Besos… **_

_**N/A *Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible… pero con las vacaciones tendre menos tiempo….**_

_**Gracias.**_


	25. Chapter 25 cumpleaños diferente

EPOV

Miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos, en mi vida se me había hecho tan largo el horario de trabajo… estaba atendiendo al penúltimo paciente cuando sonó mi móvil, ¿jane?...

-me disculpan un segundo por favor….-me aleje para responder la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa chaparra?

-soy yo papi…

-¿Qué pasa peque?

-vimos a la abuela Esme aquí…-la sangre se me fue a los pies…

-¿en la casa?- si se atrevió a pisar la casa…

- no papito en el centdo comedcial…

-¿y tu mamá?

-esta con la abuela Lizzy en otda padte…papito ven no quiedo que nos lleve otda vez… pod favod- sollozó mi hija…

-cariño, en cuanto pueda voy por ustedes, por favor no te despegues de tía jane, si es posible que no los vea…

-ven luego papito…

-te lo prometo… te quiero peque y a Rob también.

Colgué y termine la consulta, el último paciente no llego así que inmediatamente cerré el consultorio, y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo… pero para mi desgracia el auto lo había dejado en casa por si se les ofrecía algo…

Para alegría mía llego un taxi y casi no dejaba bajar al hombre que veía en el, me subí y le dije que me llevara lo más rápido posible al centro comercial…

Es conductor se gano una muy buena propina porque llegamos en tiempo record, le pague y me baje, azote la puerta y entre al lugar, saque mi móvil y le marque a jane.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Por qué, ya me extrañas?

-en serio chaparra te quiero pero necesito saber donde están, en que parte del centro comercial…Esme anda por allí

-estoy en la pizzería comiendo con los niños

-voy para allá…- colgué y corrí lo más rápido posible, al llegar respire un poco más tranquilo al ver a los niños sentados con jane en la mesa del rincón…

-y bella y Lizzy…

-quedamos de vernos en la escalera a las dos…

-jane son las dos con cinco vamos…

Tome a mis hijos uno en cada brazo, y camine lo más rápido posible hacia allá… escuche gritos y mire hacia arriba, todo sucedió demasiado rápido Esme empujo a bella, grite y corrí desesperado , pero no pude hacer nada solo verla rodar por las escaleras a través del cristal corrí hasta llegar a su lado, su brazo estaba en un ángulo extraño, desde lejos se lo pude ver, había un charco de sangre a su alrededor, no podía actuar desesperado… por más que me estuviera muriendo…

Tome su pulso, era un poco débil y revise lo que podía…

-amor por favor… resiste… bella hazlo por nuestros hijos, por mí, por favor no te rindas amor…

-¡eres mala! -Escuche gritar a Nessie y voltee a buscarla con la mirada y lo que vi me dejo estático, mi hija estaba enfrentando a Esme

-yo te quedía, tu edas mi abuelita linda pedo ahoda edes mala… edes como la bduja de mala de todos los cuentos…

-sipi… ahora eres señora ya o eres abuelita…-dijo Rob cruzando los brazos enojados.

-sipi tenemos otra abuelita que es más bonita y que está en el cielo…-continuo Nessie.

Esme no podía moverse pues la tenían agarrada entre dos señoras, al parecer clientas…

-que no se dan cuenta que la culpable de todo es la perra de Lizzy…-grito enfurecida Esme.

-no le digas así a mi abuelita bduja mala… tu edes mala y ya no te quedemos… vámonos dob

-vámonos manita…

Los niños se refugiaron en los brazos de jane y Lizzy… en eso llegaron los paramédicos, le hice una seña a jane que yo me iba con ellos y les lance un beso a mis niños…

Llegamos al hospital y como era de esperarse no me dejaron entrar al ares donde la revisarían…

-¿Qué pasa hijo una enfermera me aviso que trajeron a bella?

-Esme la arrojo por las escaleras en el centro comercial…

-¿Cómo?- el pobre Carlisle se puso más blanco que un fantasma…

-como oíste, no sé bien los detalles pero yo vi cuando Esme empujo a bella y ella rodo por las escaleras…

-iré a ver qué pasa con bella hijo luego hablamos…

Me deslice por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, y deje fluir las lagrimas, mi bella, solo desgracias había traído a su vida desde que aparecí, mejor hubiera solo donado la medula de Nessie y me hubiera regresado…

Sentí unas caricias conocidas en mis cabellos y un peso también conocido en mis piernas, mis hijos se acurrucaron contra mí sollozando…

-papito… dile al abuelito Carlisle que cure a mi mamita por favor…

-ya le dije peque, esta con ella…

-papito, mi angelito no es malo vedad…

-¿Por qué dices eso peque?

-podque la señoda mala se lo dio a mi mamita… y ella es muy mala

-te cuento un secreto Nessie…-le dijo mi hermosa

-sipi…-mi peque volteo a ve a Lizzy con sus ojos concentrados

-este angelito no era de Esme- dijo lizzi acariciandolo.

-¿no? Entonces podque lo tenía ella ¿se lo dobo?

-no cariño, este angelito era de tu abuelo Edward, el se lo dio a Esme y le dijo que cuando tuviera una hija se lo diera….

-worale abuela quiere decir que tenemos algo que fue del abuelo Edward…

-si, su abuelo lo compro en un viaje de estudios, se lo vendió una niña, y él le compro una cadenita, y le prometió que se lo daría a alguien especial para él, entonces su persona especial era Esme, ellos eran hermanos como tu- señalo a Rob- y tu- señalo a Nessie- nacieron así juntitos y eran muy unidos…

-me gusta tener algo del abuelo Edward.

-a mi también manito… oíste papito el angelito es del abuelo Edwad, podemos llamadlo así.

-bueno cariño si le pones atención es un angelito mujer.

-es ciedto mida dob

-entonces la llamamos como la abuela Elizabeth

-ese nombre está muy ladgo…- dijo Nessie arrugando el entrecejo.

-pero no le podemos decir Lizzy porque ya le decimos así a la abuela Lizzy.

- no me gusta Elí podque así le decían a uno de los niños que se budlaban de nosotdos en el padque…

-mejod le decimos beth…

-sipi, a mi le gusta…

- ¿a ti te gusta papito?

-me encanta peque…

- te gusta a ti abuela Lizzy

-claro que si mi amor. Y me gustaría tener uno

-Podemos mandarlo hacer- le dije

-yo también abuela Lizzy hermosa- dijo jane

No pudimos continuar con la charla porque salió Carlisle…- está mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos hijo, tiene contusiones leves en todo el cuerpo, y un brazo fracturado…

-gracias papa…-pero pensé en la sangre que vi- y la sangre que había…

-se hizo una herida en la cabeza, pero nada grave, le pusimos cinco puntos, es más leve de lo que se oye.

-¿puedo pasar a verla?- me apure a preguntar necesitaba cerciorarme por mi mismo de que estaba bien

-estaban colocándole el yeso en el brazo cuando Salí, en cuanto la saquen de quirófano yo te aviso

-de nuevo gracias papa…

-es lo menos que puedo hacer hijo, es tu pareja y la madre de mis nietos…

-¿sabes cómo paso?

-no, solo vi cuando Esme la empujaba y rodaba por las escaleras…

-no la reconozco hijo… ella nunca fue así…

-lo sé papa, esta irreconocible… lo siento papa pero presentare una denuncia en su contra…- no me tentaría el corazón como ella. Había dañado lo que más quería, mi hermosa, mis hijos y ahora a mi mujer

-haz lo que creas conveniente hijo…-note sus ojos llorosos.

-me duele por ti…- el pagaría de forma indirecta las consecuencias pero aunque me doliera no podía dejarlo pasar esta vez.

-no te preocupes hijo, es lo que tienes que hacer y lo entiendo, solo que estaré a su lado, espero me entiendas…

-no puedo papa, ella- trague el nudo que estaba atorado en mi garganta- maltrato a Lizzy, secuestro a mis hijos, y trato de matar a mi mujer, eso es mucho, y lo siento papa si estas de su lado…

-no quiero decir que la apoye ni que esté de acuerdo, pero a pesar de todo yo la amo hijo…

-yo también la amo papa, pero no le puedo perdonar lo que me ha hecho…

-iré a ver qué pasa con Bella hijo…

-Te espero

Carlisle se fue y yo saque mi móvil… le marque a Félix pero no respondió, así que deje un mensaje en su buzón de voz.

-Félix soy Edward Cullen, necesito comunicarle urgentemente contigo, por favor en cuanto oigas el mensaje llámame, estaré esperando tu llamada…

- que harás hijo, pregunto mi hermosa.

-¿y los niños?...-trate de cambiar el tema.

-se los llevo jane a la cafetería por un aperitivo, ahora responde los que te pregunte antes

-presentare una denuncia contra Esme por intento de asesinato…

-tal vez solo fue un accidente hijo…- ni ella sola se lo creía…

-dime que paso hermosa…

-no creo…

Se oyó una fuerte tropelada y entraron Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y una mujer bajita con apariencia de duende de los dibujos animados…

-jane nos llamo ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie asustada.

-Esme la lanzo por las escaleras…

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron todos a la vez

- como lo oyen…

-tal vez fue un accidente… la gente todo el tiempo altera los hechos- dijo Jasper

-no me lo contaron jazz yo vi… mire como Esme la empujaba y Bella rodaba por las escaleras…- no pude evitar que mi voz se oyera rota

- ¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Emmett con preocupación, tenía a Rosalie abrazada y ella su cara escondida en el pecho de él, sus hombros temblaban señal de que estaba llorando…

- tiene un brazo fracturado, contusiones múltiples y una herida en la cabeza dice Carlisle que le pusieron cinco puntos…

- ¿y mama?- pregunto Jasper

- no se jazz creo que he la llevaron a la delegación, no se…- y en este momento no me interesaba.

-¿es mama, cómo pudiste dejarla?- _¿Qué carajos?_

-ella no es mi madre, nuestra madre se llamaba Elizabeth, y esa mujer no me interesa Jasper, trato de matar a la mujer que amo, a la madre de mis hijos.

-como eres de exagerado, nadie trato de matar a nadie… estoy seguro de que fue un accidente

Le iba a responder pero mi móvil sonó y mire el número de Félix y tome la llamada inmediatamente.

-dime Edward…-dijo rápidamente antes de siquiera dejarme hablar

-estoy con bella en el hospital Esme la lanzo por las escaleras, no sé qué paso con ella si la detuvieron o que, quiero presentar una denuncia formal por intento de asesinato.

-lo que dices es muy grave Edward

-lo sé pero es la verdad, yo vi cuando esa mujer empujo a mi bella por las escaleras, ya se llevo a mis hijos, abofeteo a Lizzy…

-¿Cómo que abofeteo a la señora Lizzy?

-tal como lo oyes, cuando bella estaba en el hospital, cuando la taco King, Esme la ataco en los pasillos…

-hare todo lo que sea necesario Edward… pero dime como esta bella…

-aun no la he visto, pero dice mi padre que está muy golpeada y un brazo fracturado, además de un corte en la cabeza…

-suena mal…

-pudo haber sido peor Félix, y no voy a esperar a que Esme dañe mas a mi familia…

-tendrás que venir a presentar la demanda personalmente…

-arregla todo y yo estaré allá cuando me digas…

-salgo para allá…ah dile a bella que Dimitri le manda saludos...

-de su parte- _¿Quién carajos es Dimitri? …controla tus celos Edward…_

-no es posible que seas capaz de hacerle eso a mama después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

- te aseguro Jasper que lo bueno que hizo por mi se lo agradeceré eternamente pero esto no se lo puedo perdonar… pero tampoco exigiré que la traten mal, solo quiero que se haga justicia….

-mejor me voy, eres un necio… piensa ed. Es mama…

-adiós Jasper…

Me quede mirando cómo se iba furioso mi hermano abrazado de la chica, ella solo miraba el vaivén de palabras y nunca dijo nada, en fin, no creo que sea algo que le corresponda…

-hijo píesalo bien…

-por favor hermosa tu no… solo…-no pude hablar más, no tenia porque desquitar con ella el coraje que tenia…

-hermano, tomate este te…- ni siquiera me había percatado de que jane había llegado…

-no puedo pasar nada chaparra

-anda, te ayudara con los nervios, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por las cositas…

-bien…- agarre el vaso y me senté en una de las sillas, mis hijos inmediatamente se me acomodaron entre las piernas.

-tómatelo papito… yo le eche el azucad…

-y yole ayude a revolverlo… anda papi tómatelo- ¿Cómo podía negarme cuando me lo pedían así?

Lo probé y estaba muy dulce para mi gusto, pero mi hija lo endulzo y eso lo valía…-está muy rico- les dije y me gane una sonrisa deslumbrante de ellos, les bese sus cabecitas y nos quedamos en silencio… en lo que pareció una eternidad por lo que Rob y Nessie se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Nessie con jane y Rob conmigo, llego mi padre…

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto papa?-indague.

-es que le hicieron una resonancia de todo el cuerpo para descartar lesiones internas, yo la solicite como manera preventiva no queremos llevarnos un susto después…

-gracias papa… ¿salió bien?

-muy bien hijo, como te dije los golpes que tiene son superficiales…- respire tranquilo- ya puedes pasar a verla está en la 212, le dimos una habitación para ella sola, allí si podrán entrar a verla los niños. Pero creo que eso será hasta mañana, ve a verla yo cargo a Robert…

No lo pensé dos veces, le pase a Rob y me despedí de ellos, camine a la habitación que dijo mi papa, abrí la puerta con cuidado pero ella estaba despierta y en cuanto me vio me regalo una débil sonrisa, me apresure a llegar a su lado y le di un suave beso en los labios…

-¿Cómo te siente amor?

-como si me hubiera caído por las escaleras- sonrió

-amor, es en serio…

-estoy adolorida y es normal, me molesta el yeso… no te preocupes amor estaré bien

-me asuste mucho, el verte rodar y estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el no poder llegar a ti… sentí morir…. ¿que fue lo que paso amor?

-ya no tiene importancia…- dijo desviando la mirada

-amor sino me lo dicen Lizzy o tu iré al centro comercial y preguntare a cada persona de las que trabajan allí y te aseguro que las versiones que me den serán mucho peores…

-bien tu ganas… a Lizzy se le olvido comprar- titubeo- algo y subimos a comprarlo, cuando salíamos nos encontramos con Esme que no tardo en insultar a Lizzy…ella…. Esme… Esme trato de pegarle y yo la detuve, forcejeamos, ella escupió a Lizzy y lo que supe después era que estaba rodando por las escaleras…

-¿escupió a Lizzy y le quería pegar? ¡Qué mierdas tiene esa mujer en la cabeza!

-amor, yo mire sus ojos…ella está loca…

-loca ¿así se le llama ahora a la maldad?, por favor bella no busques un pretexto para justificarla.

-no la justifico amor…

-presentare una denuncia en su contra por atacarte a ti y a Lizzy- no le dije que lo haría por intento de asesinato…

-es tu mamá amor, mejor solo alejémonos de aquí.

-nos iremos amor, en cuanto te recuperes, mientras tanto esa mujer va a pagar por la que te hizo- respire profundo y me tome del puente de la nariz-hablemos de otra cosa por favor.

- ¿y los niños?

-están afuera con papa, Alec, jane y Lizzy.

- oh… me gustaría verlos- susurro mas para ella

-aquí si pueden pasar a verte amor, solo que estaban dormidos y los iban a lle….-se abrió la puerta de forma brusca y gritaron

-¡feliz cumpleaños! -dijeron A coro, mis niños que venían al frente con un cartel que decía felicidades papito te amamos, tras ellos venia mi hermosa con una tarta, y detrás de ella los demás, unos con comida otros con algo de beber, en fin todos cargados, y tras ellos uno de los conserje del hospital con una mesa plegable, y tres sillas también plegables.

-¿y todo esto?- pregunte asombrado…

-¿ya no te acuerdas que es tu cumpleaños papito?- pregunto Rob

Me quede pensando… y después asentí, se arrojaron a mis brazos y me felicitaron, después de ellos mi hermosa y así sucesivamente hasta que mi bella me llamo…

-amor ven aquí que yo también te quiero felicitar…- me acerque a ella de modo que me pudiera abrazar…- felicidades amor, te amo.

-también te amo…- bese sus labios y me olvide de todo…

-hey vamos a comer tarta- grito jane

- no te preocupes chaparra como ed. Ya está comiendo yo me como su trozo…

-hey si alguien tiene derecho aquí soy yo, soy su hermanita consentida…

-sí pero eres una chaparra y no creo que puedas comerte dos...- le saco la lengua Emmett

-no hubieras dicho eso panda, si es tarta napolitana me como una entera yo sola…

-¿y dónde te cabe?, estas chaparra y flaca

-panda, el que tu estés mas grande que el ropero de las crónicas de narnia, no quiere decir que yo sea tan diminuta…

-ya dejen de pelear niños, que mi nieto solo recibe su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Lizzy guiñándome el ojo.

-vamos a cenar primero antes de partir la tarta…- Emmett y jane hicieron un puchero… ya ni los niños…

- ¿Qué trajeron?- pregunte y en eso se abrió la puerta y entraron Merie, Félix y otro hombre que no conocía…

-trajimos filete envinado, pasta a los tres chiles y ensalada verde.

-suena bien…

-felicidades Edward- me abrazo Merie.

-gracias Merie...

-no tienes que agradecer nada…

-felicidades Edward…- me dio un abrazo Félix- lo que me encargaste ya está listo, debes ir mañana a primera hora, está detenida así que no te preocupes…- lo último me lo dijo al oído.

-hey, que tanto se cuchichean, me voy a poner celoso…- dijo el otro hombre

-oh, lo siento Edward te presento a Dimitri, mi pareja- _¿what?, asea que Félix, _no es que discrimine..., cada quien sus gustos pero… no lo imagine.

-mucho gusto Dimitri- lo salude

-el gusto es mío, Félix habla tanto de todos que me moría por conocerlos…- se acerco a bella y beso su mejilla- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-bien Dimitri…

-pues te ves muy jodida para estar bien he…

-oye, eso no se dice…- sonrió bella…

-solo digo lo que veo, ¿Qué dices? Autografiamos ese yeso…-movió las cejas y sonrió como el gato que se comió al ratón.

- solo que los primeros que quiero recibir son de mis hijos y mi chico- me guiño el ojo…

Todos firmamos su yeso, parecía una pared llena de grafiti, pero estaba feliz. Cenamos y comimos tarta, que por cierto estaba deliciosa.

-es tarde chicos, debemos irnos a casa.

-gracias por todo, a todos en serio.

-no tienes nada que agradecer hijo, realmente la fiesta la teníamos preparada, iba a ser en casa de Merie…- dijo mi hermosa.

-¿Cómo?, pero íbamos a los bolos y a bailar.

-en realidad iban a casa de Merie a la fiesta y después a bailar, ciento todo esto amor…

-hey, fue perfecto, ¿sabes por qué?- negó con la cabeza- porque están tu y mis hijos conmigo, eso hace que valga a pena todo…- le di un suave beso.- y tú no tienes la culpa de nada ok.

-bien, nosotros nos vamos que la sigas pasando bien Edward- se despidió Félix, y así se enfilaron uno a uno, Emmett cargo a Rob que se había dormido en las piernas de Rosalie y Alec a Nessie que se había dormido en las piernas de mi hermosa, hasta que nos quedamos solos…

- descansa amor, debes estar agotada…- le dije a bella al ver que se le serraban los ojitos

-no quiero dormir sin ti- dijo haciéndose a un lado para darme espacio…- acuéstate conmigo….

-amor, no…

-por favor- me miro a los ojos y no pude resistirme, el espacio era reducido y con el yeso de su brazo aun más pero logre acomodarme.

En cuanto estuve allí ella se acomodo con la cabeza en mi pecho y su yeso sobre mi estomago, abrazándome, un largo suspiro salió de nuestros labios…

-te amo Edward…

-también te amo bella, con todo mi ser…-titubee antes de hablar- amor, es en serio lo que dijiste de irnos lejos…

-si, nosotros, los niños y por supuesto Lizzy

-¿recuerdas lo que te platique de Londres?-ella asintió- he estado pensando en irnos allá, en cuanto te recuperes, no quiero estar más aquí

-yo iré donde tu vayas amor, no importa si es debajo de un puente, o la Antártida, mi hogar mi felicidad eres tu…

-¿en serio?- sus palabras llenaron de calidez mi pecho…

-claro que si, somos una familia, soy tu mujer, completamente tuya… ¿eso es suficiente para creerme?

-y yo soy tuyo amor, solo tuyo…- levante su rostro y la bese demostrándole cuanto la amaba…

Nos quedamos dormidos, entrelazados lo más posible, y así nos sorprendió la mañana, despertar con ella entre mis brazos me dio la fuerza necesaria para ir al juzgado…

Me levante y me duche allí mismo y me puse un cambio de reserva que tenía en el consultorio, siempre lo tenía, el trabajar con niños me hacia estar prevenido, cuando estuve listo volví al cuarto y mi bella seguía profundamente dormida, el sedante que le habían puesto temprano aun tenia efecto, le deje una nota, bese sus labios y Salí al juzgado, había llegado el momento de ponerle un hasta aquí a esa mujer…

BPOV

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital… _¿Qué día…? _ Entonces recordé las escaleras y mi cuerpo dolió entero, desde os pies hasta la pinta de mis cabellos…

Me quede allí mirando para todos lados, que pasaría con Lizzy, jane y los niños… mis hijos, espero que no hayan visto nada, no me gustaría que le guardaran a Esme mas rencor del que ya le tienen…

La puerta se abrió y entro el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, y lo mejor de todo es que es mío, estaba muy preocupado por lo que paso, y no me dejo otra opción que contarle lo que paso… mire la furia pasar por su rostro, trate de persuadirlo para no demandar a Esme pero no pude.

La fiesta sorpresa termino siendo en el cuarto del hospital, solo espero que Carlisle no tenga problemas por ello, casi puedo asegurar que fueron Rob y Nessie los de la idea… a pesar de la incomodidad del yeso y la estrechez de la cama, dormí muy a gusto, por la simple razón de haberlo hecho en brazos de mi amor…

Jamás pensé enamorarme, menos tener hijos, y después de tenerlos, encontrar un amor como el de Edward, ciento que fue un milagro…

Desperté y sentí que había dormido por días…

-buenas tardes dormilona…- me saludo jane.

- buenas tardes amiga ¿Qué hora es?

-pasa de la una ¿por?

-nada en particular… ¿hace mucho que se fue Edward?

-si, como a las ocho, me llamo para que me quedara contigo…

-oh…- me hubiera gustado verlo antes de que se fuera…

-dejo esto para ti… muy romántico he...- me movió las cejas sugestiva mente…

-trae acá, no sabes que es de mala educación leer correspondencia ajena…

-sip… - se encogió de hombros.

_Amor._

_Te veías tan hermosa dormida, como un Ángel,_

_Mi ángel, y no tuve corazón para despertarte_

_Te amo, vuelvo pronto…_

_Ya te extraño…_

_Te amo, tuyo._

_Edward._

Un suspiro salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, causando las risas de mi amiga…

-de verdad Bell, te pego duro el amor…

- ni que lo digas…

Nos reímos un rato de todo y de todos hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente entrando como demonio Jasper…

-¡tu! Ve como le haces pero no dejes que Edward mande a la cárcel a mama…

-Jasper yo no…

-no me salgas con que no puedes hacer nada, que si truenas los dedos ed. Llega como perro faldero a tu lado moviendo la cola…

-Jasper es en serio ya trate de…- la puerta se abrió y entro Edward enfurecido

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jasper?!

-vine a ver si bella te hace entra en razón…

-ya te dije que no voy a retirar la demanda, por dios Jasper que parte de Esme trato de matar a bella no entiendes

-lo que no entiendo es que condenes a la mujer que nos crio, por un error un accidente…

-¡un error! Te estás escuchando Jasper, un error seria marcar un numero mal, mandar un correo a otra persona, equivocarte de calle no lanzar a una persona por las ensaleras

-pudo ser un accidente Edward

-ya te dije que no fue… así que por favor no insistas Jasper, no voy a ceder en eso…

-entonces no dejes que la condenen...

-eso no es decisión mía, sino de las autoridades…

-eres un perro malagradecido…

-si soy un perro tu también lo eres después de todo somos gemelos no…

-me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano…

-yo no, yo te quiero Jasper ¿Qué harías tu si hubiera sido a tu novia a la que lanzaran por las escalera….

- eres imposible Edward…

-solo piénsalo Jasper se que bella no te duele pero ¿Qué tal tu novia?, o si tuvieras hijos, que se los llevara… piensa

-píeselo tu ed... Yo me voy, y te aseguro que luchare con uñas y dientes para sacar a mama de allí, no voy a permitir que la condenen.

-has lo que quieras Jasper….

La puerta se serró de golpe y nosotros nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Edward se calmo y se acerco a mí recostándose a mi lado, apretándome contra su pecho….

-perdón amor

-¿Por qué?

-no debiste presenciar eso…

-ya déjalo, ¿Qué paso con Esme?

-mañana van a venir a tomarte la declaración…

- ¿es necesario?

-si amor…

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentí como su respiración se fue acompasando, y yo me dormí junto con el… los próximos días serian muy difíciles….

_**chic s hermosas muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews… **__**maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… **_

_**chic s que han puesto la historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias…**_

_**Besos… **_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	26. Chapter 26 loca

BPOV

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día, uno que presagiaba ser muy difícil, me desperté temprano pero no más temprano que Edward.

-buenos días amor…- me saludo con un tierno beso en los labios

-buenos días… ¿tienes mucho tiempo despierto?- el solo se encogió de hombros- me quiero duchar…

-vamos amor, te ayudo- me sonroje- no pienses mal, solo a ducharte ya tendremos oportunidad de hacer travesuras cuando te recuperes- movió las cejas sugestivamente antes de ayudarme a levantar e ir a l baño.

Me duche y me puse una bata limpia, el también se dio una rápida ducha y se cambio, nos recostamos de nuevo, esperando, en silencio, el estaría presente y acucharía los detalles, la verdad me aterraba su reacción…

-adelante- escuche que dijo cuando yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habían tocado la puerta.

-¿la señorita Swan?- dijo uno de los hombres que entro.

-soy yo…- titubee y me pegue mas al cuerpo de Edward evitando que se levantara.

- buenos días soy el jefe Sam Uley y este es mi ayudante, Quil Ateara….- se presento a lo que solo respondimos con un asentimiento.- ¿le podemos hacer unas preguntas a solas por favor?

- yo me quedo- dijo Edward en tono que decía que no aceptaba replica.

- si pueden hacerme las preguntas que sean necesarias…

-¿es verdad que usted fue atacada por la señora Esme Cullen?- sentí a Edward ponerse rígido.

- si se refiere a que me lanzo por las escaleras sí, pero a quien quiso atacar no fue a mi…

-nos podría narrar los hechos por favor tratando de no omitir detalles…

Respire profundo…- Lizzy, la abuela de Edward y yo estábamos esperando a mi amiga jane en una banca del centro comercial, entonces ella recordó que se le había olvidado un encargo de Merie, mi abuela, la tienda donde lo vendían estaban en la segunda planta así que fuimos por el… al salir de la tienda nos encontramos con Esme que comenzó a insultar a Lizzy, le quiso pegar pero yo no la deje, forcejeamos, ella escupió a Lizzy y se quiso lanzar sobre ella yo la agarre más fuerte, ella se zafo de mi agarre y me empujo y rodé por las escaleras eso es todo…

-¿no tropezó o perdió el equilibrio solamente?

-no, ella me empujo con ambas manos…

-¿la señora Lizzy como usted la menciona, ya había sido agredida por la señora Esme Cullen?

-si, pero esa vez no la presencie yo…

- eso es todo señorita, donde podríamos ver a la señora Lizzy para corroborar su declaración…

Iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos hermosos remolinos que no tardaron en tenderle los brazos a su padre para que los subieran, ya que estuvieron acurrucados contra mi cuerpo, después de llenarme la cara de besos se percataron de la presencia de los oficiales…

-mamita ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-son policías Rob.

-vienen para que les digas que la señora mala te empujo para que te cayeras de las escaleras…- ups, bien dicen que los niños no tienen filtro para decir las cosas. Y el policía se aprovecho de ello

-¿ustedes vieron eso?

-sipi- dijo Nessie- nosotdos la vimos en el centro comedcial y le agadamos el teléfono a tía jane pada habladle a mi papito, y mi papito vino pod nosotdos, y cuando íbamos a buscad a mi mami y a mi abuelita vimos a la señoda mala que Eda mi abuela y dempujo a mi mamita y se cayó y le salió mucha sangde y nosotdos nos asustamos y mi papito la cuido y nosotdos le dijimos a ella que es mala y que no la quedemos y a nosotdos nos da miedo podque un día nos llevo lejos sin pedmiso de mis papitos y mi papito nos encontdo y le dijo que ella no podía llevadnos así, y también le pego a la abuela Lizzy mi tío panda la vio, yo digo que esa señoda está loca podque no quiede a la abuela Lizzy y ella es muy buena a que si…- creo que cuando Nessie habla así de rápido me quedo sin aire yo.

-sipi manita…

-wow pequeña tu sabes todo – la elogio el policía con un guiño

-le puedo pedid un favod…- lo miro con esos ojitos con los que conseguía que todos hiciéramos su voluntad

-dime nena…

-iugh, no me diga así me llamo Nessie…

-ok Nessie ¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?

-no deje que la señoda mala se acedque a nosotdos, me da mucho miedo…

-hare todo lo posible pequeña- le tendió una tarjeta – ten, llámame si necesitas mi ayuda, soy Sam Uley jefe de la policía…

-wodale… viste manito- le enseño la tarjeta- señod jefe Sam mi edmanito quiede uno le puede dad pod favod…

El jefe Uley saco otra tarjeta y se la entrego a Robert que la recibió con ojos brillantes…- aquí tiene muchacho… ahora si vamos a ir a hablar con la señora Lizzy…

-aquí estoy- dijo Lizzy desde el sofá sentada acariciándole el cabello a Edward que tenía la cabeza entre las manos

-nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas por favor…

-adelante…

Lizzy les narro lo mismo que yo, los oficiales e despidieron y quedaron de citarnos para el día del juicio de Esme, me dolía acusar a la persona gracias a la cual tenía ahora a mis hijos conmigo porque si no fuera porque ella y Carlisle me rescataron aquel día, solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado.

Los niños pasaron todo el día conmigo, jane y Alec vinieron de entrada por salida, alegando tener mucho que hacer, Lizzy venía bien preparada con cuadernos para colorear y un par de juegos de mesa, los niños no se aburrieron, además su papito los llevo un rato al consultorio para que lo vieran trabajar, cosa que trajo tema de conversación para rato… al medio día la abuela trajo comida para todos, hasta Carlisle se dio una escapadita para venir a comer, lo note raro pero no le di importancia… lo más seguro es que fuera por lo que está pasando con Esme, antes de salir miro a Edward y luego se fue con el pisándole los talones… la verdad eso no me dio buena espina…

Para mi buena suerte me dijo el médico que me daría de alta el día siguiente… al fin podría volver a casa, por lo menos un poco de tiempo porque en cuanto me recuperara nos iríamos a Londres, eso podía asegurarlo…

Mis hijos se fueron a casa con Lizzy, bueno y con Emmett que vino por ellos… y nuevamente dormí en los brazos de mi amor, por mas que me incomodara el yeso el estar entre sus brazos era suficiente para mi…

Por fin me dieron el alta y pude ir a casa, me esperaron con una gran parrillada, que se nos fue el tiempo en bromas, jane y Emmett se llevaron la tarde… todos se fueron quedando solo nosotros cinco con Alec y jane. Esta ultima comando a los hombres de la casa incluido Rob para que se encargaran de la limpieza…. Lizzy me acompaño a mi cuarto, claro que Nessie iba con nosotras, pero Lizzy la mando para que le pidiera a su papi que nos llevara unos refrescos… hasta allí la lenta de mi no entendía lo que pasaba….

En cuanto entramos Lizzy soltó la bomba – bella tenemos que hablar…

-dime Lizzy…

-siéntate, para que estés mas cómoda- le hice caso y ella se sentó a mi lado…- Edward no quería decirte pero lo convencí de que debías saber, Renee tuvo una recaída, o eso parece, se desmayo en tu casa en Phoenix y le salió sangre por la nariz, una señora llamada Sue le llamo a Carlisle, al parecer Renee le dijo que lo hiciera, Billy no está trabajando y Carlisle le recomendó con un colega y amigo, Phill Dweyer, es hematólogo, en la está atendiendo, le hará todos los estudios requeridos, pero le dijo a Carlisle que eso se le parecía más a una crisis de estrés…

-¿ella está muy mal?-cada palabra que decía Lizzy hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara recordando el infierno que vivimos durante tantos años…

-está bien, al parece se la ha pasado peleando con los médicos para que la dejen ir a casa, el único que la ha logrado controlar es Phil…

-me gustaría hablar con ella, o con el médico…

-toma, en esta tarjeta están los datos del amigo de Carlisle…

Agarre la tarjeta y con manos temblorosas marque el numero… al tercer timbre una voz grave, bastante para mi gusto, respondió- doctor Dweyer en que puedo servirle…

-buenas noches doctor, habla bella Swan hija de Renee su nieva paciente.

-oh si- rio- ella está estable, precisamente en este momento estoy revisando sus resultados…

-¿Cómo esta doctor?

- te voy a ser sincero, sus plaquetas son bajas, pero aun estamos a tiempo de corregirlo, no hay células malas así que hay muchas esperanzas que con cuidados, el tratamiento y una dieta adecuada podamos controlar el problema… tu mama tiene un problema congénito que la hace producir menos plaquetas de las normales, pero nada grave…

-gracias doctor…

-por nada señorita Swan…

-dígame bella por favor

-claro, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en llamarme, yo le diré a Renee que hablaste para que se comunique contigo, aunque eso va a tener que ser mañana…

- no importa gracias de nuevo y pase buenas noches

-igualmente bella…

Respire un poco aliviada, ella podía curarse sin someterse a pesados tratamientos de quimio o trasplantes…

-estas más tranquila hija…- dijo Lizzy que fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, asentí- me alegro… te dejo para que descanses… beso mi mejilla y salió del cuarto yo con dificultad me quite la ropa y me quede solamente en bragas, me metí debajo de las mantas y caí en un profundo sueño, este día había sido agotador tanto física como emocionalmente… y aun faltaba el juicio en un par de días…

EPOV

Escuchar lo que había hecho Esme con más detalle me hizo enfurecer deseaba salir corriendo y retorcerle el cuello con mis propias manos, Lizzy, mi hermosa se paso tranquilizándome, ¿Cómo quería que estuviera tranquilo? lo estaría el día que condenara a esa mujer…. Par a completar las desgracias de mi bella Carlisle recibió una llamada donde le avisaban de una posible recaída de Renee… ¿algo más?, si, Jasper contrato el mejor abogado de Washington la señora Catherine Hathaway la mejor entre las mejores, jamás en su vida ha perdido un caso, rogaba a Dios que este fuese el primero.

Saber de viva voz de mis hijos el miedo que le tenía a Esme me daba fuerzas para luchar contra quien fuese… mi familia lo merecía, pero también tenía una cosa más que arreglar, nuestro viaje a Londres, Félix dijo que estaba agilizando todo, lo de los niños se podría decir que estaba resuelto al ser hijos míos y yo ser ciudadano de allá, pero bella fue otro cantar, ella era con quien se le estaban complicando las cosas para conseguir un permiso, para conseguirle el permiso…

Mi móvil sonó, como lo venía haciendo a cada instante mire el numero y era Félix… ¿de qué me hablaría ahora?  
-dime Félix…

- alegan locura…- dijo rápidamente

-¿de qué hablas?

-han cambiado la estrategia Edward, no habrá juicio mañana, la abogada alega demencia y a pedido la evaluación de un siquiatra, esta tarde lo harán…

-salgo para allá…- era injusto, no me parecía que se pasara en un sanatorio mental cierto tiempo y después saliera libre como si nada, aunque nos fuéramos hasta Groenlandia no estaría tranquilo si estaba con la incertidumbre de que ella saldría libre en cualquier momento…

Salí disparado del hospital, al velocímetro marcaba, ni siquiera me fijo, yo quería llegar a verla y gritarle en su cara todo por lo que me detuve en el centro comercial

Frene en seco y al bajarme del auto me dio el olor al neumático quemado, eso era lo de menos, Félix ya me había conseguido un pase...

-solo tienes quince minutos Edward…- alcanzo a decirme antes de que me fuera disparado hacia el lugar donde ella estaba…

Parecía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable allí recostada en la cama en posición fetal, que me recordó a mi madre, la que me crio y protegió en todo momento, y dude un segundo, solo uno en el que recordé la cara de miedo de sus hijos, el dolor de bella, y la cara marcada de Lizzy...

-ahora resulta que estás loca- dije y ella volteo a verlo como cachorro perdido

-es solo un desequilibrio emocional hijo, veras que pronto me pondré bien y todo será como antes

-nada puede ser como antes Esme, me dañaste mucho y lastimaste lo que más amo, mi mujer, mi hermosa y mis hijos…

-¿ya no tengo un lugar entre la gente que amas?- pregunto tranquila mientras corrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas

- te amo, pero no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño, no soy de tu propiedad, y tengo derecho a amar a quien yo así lo desee…

-entiendo, solo… no quiero que me hagas a un lado… tu después de mi hermano son lo más importante que tengo en la vida…

-no es así Esme, mi papa murió, por un berrinche sin sentido de tu parte, por tu egoísmo, y yo… yo no soy solo también están Emmett que es sangre de tu sangre, y esta Jasper que es mi igual, y Carlisle que te ama…

-pero yo te amo a ti, solo a ti…eres mi bebe…

-no lo soy Esme, soy el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward…

-¡no! Tu eres mío, esa maldita mujer, mato a tu padre yo no… ella fue ella me lo robo…

-son amores diferentes Esme, Elizabeth era su esposa. La mujer con la que decidió compartir su vida, y tu su hermana, son cariños diferentes… pero tu egoísmo no te deja ver mas allá…

-por favor hijo tu no…- sollozo dejándose caer de rodillas frente a mi- tu no me dejes, no me olvides

-no lo hare Esme, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, tú fuiste mi madre, la mujer que me crio, a esa es a la que amo, no a la egoísta que quiere que sea exclusivo de ella, la que golpea a otra mujer por el solo hecho de recibir mi amor, a la que lanzo al amor de mi vida por las escaleras y secuestro a mis hijos, a esa la odio…

-no me digas eso hijo… yo te prometo cambiar…

-no me prometa nada a mi Esme, prométetelo tu misma, y hazlo por ti… que yo estaré muy lejos

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No me puedes dejar! No por ese par de mosca muertas! Mándalas lejos y quédate conmigo y con los niños yo los puedo cuidar mientras tu trabajas…

-no lo creí, pero verdaderamente estás loca Esme, espero disfrutes de tu estancia en el manicomio… adiós... mamá- con un nudo en la garganta Salí, no mire atrás, no había necesidad de mas, esta mujer no era la que yo quería como una madre…

El frio de afuera me distrajo un poco, entonces mire un hombre embravecido hacia mí, esquive su golpe apenas…

-eres un maldito mal agradecido…

-qué demonios te pasa Jasper..

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a tú? Ella te rogo y te suplico y tú la rechazas como si nada…

- no la rechazo como si nada jazz ella debe sanar, no es la misma que nos crio...

-claro que no, tú tienes la culpa por elegir todo y a todos por encima de ella…

- no es verdad Jasper

-claro que si, ella siempre te puso en primer lugar y tú qué hiciste, a las primeras de cambio te fuiste a vivir con abuela a Londres sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta, sin preguntar si ella estaba de acuerdo o no, cuando Lizzy fácilmente pudo venirse para acá… y después recoges a bella con tus bastardos- en cuanto salió esa palabra de su boca refiriéndose a mis hijos mi puño se estrello contra su cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás…

-jamás, escúchame bien Jasper Cullen por que no te lo voy a repetir jamás en tu vida te vuelvas a referir a mis hijos de esa manera o te juro que esto será una caricia comparada con lo que te are…

El se incorporo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca- eso es lo que son… o eran hasta que los reconociste, ¡maldita sea Edward! Estas poniendo a esa mujer y a sus hijos por encima de mamá- sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un puñetazo que golpeo mi mejilla haciendo girar mi cara…

-son mi mujer y mis hijos Jasper…- me enderece y trate de darle un golpe en la cara a que esquivo bien y golpeo mi costado, yo le regrese el golpe…- vete al infierno jazz…- lo deje tirado, sin aire y me fui a casa, necesitaba ver a mi familia, a mi mujer, mis hijos y mi hermosa… y porque no a la loca de mi hermanita…

Al entrar la puerta se escucho la algarabía, aunque todos se habían ido ya, siempre estaban en casa, escuche la estruendosa risa de Emmett, la armoniosa risa de mis hijos, y los gritos de jane… me sentí, en mi hogar…

-¡papito!- escuche el grito procedente de algún lado de la casa y unos pasos donde mis hijos corrieron hacia mí, los cargue y los llene de besos…

-¿Cómo se han portado?- les pregunte y ellos agacharon la mirada…. Eso solo podía significa una cosa… travesura...

-vedas papito… ¿te acuedas que la abuela que se hizo mala se la llevadon los policías pada la cadcel?

-aja…

-veras papito, mi tío Jasper esta muuuy pero muy enojado porque le dijimos a la policía que ella hizo algo malo…

-y vino tío Jasper a decidle a mi mamita que te dijera que no eda mala pada que tu le digas a la policía…

-pero mi mamita estaba dormida podque se tomo su pastilla pada el dolod

-y tía jane con nosotdos le abdimos la puedta…

-y le dijimos que la abuela es mala como las brujas de los cuentos

-y que nosotdos no la quedemos

-y que queremos que los policías se la lleven para donde ella no pueda volver a lastimar a mi mamita…

-y el tío jasped se enojo y dijo que edamos unos maleducados y gdosedos

- y nosotros le dijimos que él era tonto

. Y se fue enojado diciendo que somos unos bas…bas…

-bastardos manita…

-eso papito ¿Qué quiede decid con eso?- cada palabra que decían me enfurecía mas… ¿Qué necesidad tiene Jasper de venir a preocupar a mi familia…? debemos largarnos de aquí ya. No tenemos ninguna necesidad de estar aguantando todas esas cosas.

-no estoy enojado, no tengo porque… solamente se defendieron…- trate de esquivar la respuesta pero mis hijos no pasan unos

-papito no nos has dicho que quiere decir lo que nos dijo tío Jasper… ¿es una palabra mala?

- es ofensa, así les dicen a los nuños que no tienen papá, y ustedes si tienen uno que los ama mucho…

-y nosotdos a ti papito…

-¿Por qué no van con la abuela y le piden que haga una rica pasta mientras yo voy a darme una ducha?

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ellos corrieron a buscar a mi hermosa y yo me fui a la recamara, encontré a bella sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en el cabecero leyendo un libro…

-hola amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

-hola, no te escuche llegar…- me acerqué y le di un beso, lento, disfrutando la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos…

-no me has respondido.- le dije sin aliento mientras unía su frente y la mía…

-estoy bien amor, tan bien como puedo estar…

-amor, hoy me hablo Félix para decirme que Catherine la abogada de Esme esta alegando demencia…

-tal vez tenga razón, ella estaba fuera de sí en el centro comercial.

-al principio me negué, y fui a verla- no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la giganta- ella está mal, obsesionada diría yo, y realmente no me interesa si la meten a un manicomio, a la cárcel a donde sea, solo que la mantengan lejos de nosotros…

- tienes razón…- la note nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y movía los labios como queriendo hablar pero se arrepentía…

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-he estado pensando en nuestros planes de irnos a Londres, ¿Qué has pensado?

-estoy esperando la respuesta de Félix, lo de los niños es más fácil pero con todos estos filtros que han puesto últimamente se está dificultando un poco lo de tu visa… ¿Por qué lo dices amor? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-no pienses eso es todo lo contrario, me gustaría que nos fuésemos cuanto antes, tu sabes para alejar principalmente a los niños de toda esta locura…- no pude detener la sonrisa que se extendió por todo mi rostro…

-me encanta la idea, es más le voy a llamar a Félix para saber cómo va…

-¡qué esperas!- dijo mi bella con ojos brillantes, no tarde en sacar el móvil y marcar el numero de Félix, lo bueno es que no estaba ocupado pues contesto al segundo timbrazo…

-dime Edward…- ya me tenía identificado

-disculpa que te moleste Félix, pero nos gustaría saber que has averiguado sobre la visa de bella…

- ¿eres vidente o qué?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-en este momento estaba revisando algunos documentos y eso, descubrí que es más fácil conseguir los papeles para bella si están casados… no te voy a explicar todo el engorro de las leyes, veras si tu y bella son casados, y tú tienes un trabajo allá, siendo ciudadano de allá, a ella le facilitan el traslado agilizando los tramites, además ustedes tienen la ventaja de Rob y Nessie ellos son la prueba de que se casan después de una larga relación, aunque sabemos que es mentira, así no pondrán trabas de que solo sea para conseguir los papeles…

Me quede en blanco, y la cara de bella era todo un poema, no voy a negar que me encanta la idea de convertirla en mi esposa pero ella se merece una boda en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no una así solo para requisitar un trámite, ella me miro a la cara y al parecer no le gusto lo que vio porque esos luceros chocolates se humedecieron…

-Edward no te sientas…- la silencie antes de que continuara porque de seguro lo que diría es una estupidez, podía leerlo en su mirada...

-amor, es mi mayor anhelo convertirte en mi esposa, solo que yo soñaba con pedírtelo en un lugar romántico, no se algo especial como te lo mereces, y hacer una boda en todo el sentido de la palabra, donde puedas vestirte como la reina que eres y decir si ante Dios y los hombres…

-¿en serio?- ahora el brillo de sus ojos era de emoción asentí- amor, no importa cómo me lo propongas, o como o donde nos casemos, lo único que me interesa es poder decir que soy tu esposa y tu mi esposo….- ahora fui yo el que casi lloraba de la emoción ¿Cómo puede ella con tan pocas palabras hacerme sentir el hombre más estúpidamente feliz en el universo? Lo único que resolví ha hacer fue besarla, entregarle en ese beso un poco del inmenso amor que le tengo…

-¿Edward estas allí?- se me olvido por completo que tenia a Félix al teléfono- por lo menos no me tengan en la línea mientras le hacen un hermanito a los gemelos… es más bella esta convaleciente así que Edward…-dijo en tono de advertencia.

-ya Félix, solo nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo ¿crees que puedas conseguirnos una licencia especial para casarnos?

-tal vez, pero eso sería hasta el lunes… ya es tarde y han cerrado ya todo

-¿no puedes hacer algo?

- lo siento Edward…. Pero…

-pero que Félix….- dijo bella desesperada

-bueno, si tienen los recursos, pueden darse una escapadita a las vegas….- dijo en tono pícaro

-Félix, bella esta convaleciente… no seas…- pero bella no me dejo seguir

- a mi me agrada la idea…

- pero amor, tu brazo, los golpes de tu cara…

-bueno los moretes se pueden cubrir con maquillaje y sobre el yeso no creo que me impida firmar o poner la huella, además tu eres medico amor y me cuidarías…

-¿sabes que te amo?

- Félix podías conseguirnos – conté mentalmente, jane, Alec, mi hermosa, Merie, Emmett, Rosalie, los niños y nosotros- diez boletos para las vegas en el primer vuelo…

-¿entre esos diez estamos incluidos nosotros? Digo Dimitri y yo… porque si no déjame decirte que serán doce…

-los que sea, ¿puedes?

-ponte a empacar Edward que ¡nos vamos a las vegas!

- llámame en cuanto tengas los boletos listos amigo…

-¡quien hablo algo sobre boletos!, nada de eso, un amigo mío que me debe un favor tiene un jet privado y precisamente esta en Seattle por negocios, le llamo y nos vamos en una hora para Seattle…

-¿Quién te asegura que te lo prestara?

-yo te lo aseguro Edward… ponte en acción que se te hace tarde…- y colgó antes de que dijera otra cosa, y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo bella o yo, se oyeron tres tímidos golpes en la puerta y esa no podía ser otra que mi hermosa….

-pasa hermosa- dije con seguridad y ella entro con una sonrisa…- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- venia a avisarles que la pasta esta lista…. Y los demás los están esperando ya en la mesa…

-ya bajamos hermosa y aprovechamos para darles una noticia…

-bien, los espero abajo- dijo y salió de la recamara…. Yo tome en brazos a bella y baje las estruendosas voces de todos retumbaban por todos lados…

-al fin llegan, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo jane en cuanto nos vio

-¿y eso chaparra Alec no te alimenta bien?

- me tiene bien alimentada en lo que debe, pero ya quiero comerme la pasta que hizo Lizzy que desde que la estaba cocinando se me antojo…

-pero antes de comer, bella y yo les tenemos una noticia…

- ¡vamos a tener un hermanito!- gritaron emocionados Rob y Nessie, ellos no supieron ni sabrían, por lo menos de mi parte del bebe que perdimos, no les causaría ese dolor.

-lo siento pero no… aun,- les guiñe el ojo ganándome unas risillas…- la sorpresa es que ¡nos vamos a las vegas!

-¿de vacaciones?- pregunto Emmett

- ¡nos vamos a casar!- gritamos bella y yo… y todos se quedaron en silencio, se podía escuchar el zumbido si pasaba alguna mosca…

De pronto todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, solo se escuchaba el zumbido de sus voces, no se les entendía nada…

-¡silencio!- grito jane, chiquita pero con una garganta que cuidado…- ¿para cuándo nos vamos…?

-en un hora salimos a Seattle para tomar el vuelo…

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a gritar jane haciendo que nos tapáramos los oídos- y desde cuando lo vienen planeando que hasta ahorita lo dicen...- uff esa mirada daba miedo

-desde antes de bajar las escaleras… así que comamos rápido para irnos al aeropuerto…

_**Hola chic s lamento no haber actualizado antes… tuve problemas personales que me impidieron escribir… pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo, espero poder actualiza pronto de nuevo…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… por sus reviews…**_

_**chic s que han puesto la historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias…**_

_**Besos… **_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	27. Chapter 27 boda pirata

BPOV

Heme aquí vestida de princesa pirata, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Aun no lo sé, pero mis hijos así lo quisieron, mi vestido es de época, pero no afarolado y con mucho vuelo, es blanco con muchas capas de gasa que lo hace ver muy vaporoso, la parte de arriba es un corsé que se ata de enfrente y suelto en la pate del busto haciéndolo ver más grande, las mangas son como unos tirantes anchos y con elástico que solo cubren mis hombros, en los pies me pusieron unos botines de estilo antiguo, mi cabello lo dejaron suelto, y lo acomodaron en ondas recogido de un solo lado con una peineta con piedras preciosas, zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes engarzados de una forma que parecen pequeñas flores, era de mi abuela, ella lo uso en su boda con el abuelo Robert, y me ha concedido el honor de hacerlo yo.

Mi hija lleva un vestido parecido al mío de época, solo que sin el corsé, el pequeño Rob trae unos pantalones anchos metidos en unas botas altas, como las que usan para montar, una camisa de lino blanca que se ata con una cuerda en la parte de arriba con un chaleco negro, como el pantalón…

Jane lleva un vestido de época rojo, que resalta en su pálida piel, el de Lizzy es verde y el de la abuela es azul oscuro, vamos en la limosina rumbo al lugar donde me convertiré en la esposa de Edward…. Aun no lo puedo creer, apenas ayer, estábamos en casa y hoy a punto de casarme… reí al recordar el fiasco de las pastillas para dolor que me dio Edward para que resistiera el viaje…

Flash back

Estaba nerviosa, me iba a casar, en un arranque de locura, una hermosa locura, además con todo el revuelo me dolían un poco los golpes, principalmente el brazo donde tenía el yeso...

-Amor, si tan mal te encuentras tomate estás pastillas que te relajaran durante el vuelo y podrás descansar- me estiro la mano con dos capsulas, ¿Qué no era bastante ya el medicamento que tomaba por lo del brazo…?

Lo mire como si estuviera loco, se supone que como medico sabe que no se debe abusar de esas cosas- tranquila que no es un medicamento fuerte, de hecho son de herbolario y son las que toma mi hermosa, para soportar el vuelo- me dio n beso en la frente y me regalo una de sus sonrisas marca registrada…

-gracias amor- respondí después de pasarlas… ¿Cuándo me las tome? El se sentó y yo me acurruque contra su cuerpo, me encanta estar entre sus brazos es mi lugar favorito en el mundo…

Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, lógicamente en parejas, y las abuelas una con cada nieto en asientos contiguos, Emmett y Rosalie, se sentaron juntos e iban enfrascados en una discusión de no sé qué… Félix y Dimitri iban trabajado con sus portátiles, Alec y jane tenían un partido de algo en el videojuego que traían, Nessie, le narraba a su abuela Lizzy algo que la tenía muy entretenida, y Rob, sin oír, le contaba a Merie de sus autos… cerré los ojos y me recosté en el respaldo…

Mi cuerpo se fue relajando, pero mi mente también, mandando a dormir mis inhibiciones, me pegue al cuerpo de mi casi esposo, tanto como el yeso me lo permitía, parecía una gata ronroneándole, acerque mi boca a su cuello y repartí besos, lentos disfrutando de la calidez de su piel en mi boca, saco mi lengua y disfruto de su sabor, amo su sabor, comienzo a dar pequeños mordiscos, y con mi mano buena saco su camisa y meto la mano para tocar su piel, amo tocarlo, sentirlo, siento en mis dedos como se tensan sus músculos, y un gemido escapa de sus labios que cayó con un beso necesitado…

Cuando el aire es indispensable separa sus labios de los míos pero yo quiero seguir saboreando y bajo por su cuello, mi mano también baja hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón…- bella- me advierte con esa voz ronca que augura algo muy bueno, no me detengo, y acaricio su amigo que esta mas que despierto por encima del pantalón…-amor, no- toma mi mano y la retira de su cuerpo… y yo como toda mujer dolida por el rechazo, me hecho a llorar.

El se limita a abrazarme, pero yo estoy dolida y lo rechazo, le doy la espalda pero el yeso se mi brazo no me perite estar cómoda y no me queda otra opción que girarme hacia donde está el…

-amor, por favor- dice tratando de abrazarme y yo se lo permito esta vez, y aspiro profundo impregnándome de su aroma, amo su olor- no te enojes, solo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar para eso…

-lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres, ni me deseas- digo hipado como niño pequeño al que le han quitado su chocolate favorito- como si parezco boxeadora nockeada por tanto golpe y morete, pero sabes que, no me importa si no me amas, pero no me dejes, yo puedo amarte por los dos, te lo prometo, me conformo con lo que me des, por favor, sé que es fácil cambiarme por alguien más bonita, tan fácil como ver a quien está a tu lado, pero jane no porque ella es mi amiga, que digo mi amiga, mi hermana, además sufriría Alec que también es mi amigo por ella no me puedes dejar, tampoco por victoria, no señor, porque ella se mete con todo lo que tenga pene, hay que diplomático salió, en fin, y no creas que son intenciones mías por estar celosa nada de eso, no señor, yo la vi saliendo con la ropa mal puesta acompañada de diferentes hombres, capaz y tiene algo ¿y si te contagia?, no señor, yo no quiero a mis hijos huérfanos de padre…no,no,no,no,no,… por cierto tu me dijiste que en el pasado fuiste un picaflor, bueno no con esa palabra pero es que ando poética, jijijijijiji, en fin, espero que hayas usado protección porque si no puede aparecer alguien por allí diciéndote que la embarazaste de gemelos, jijijijijijiji, ya apareció y esa fui yo, sí señor, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera nos conocimos, gracioso no, te cogiste a muchas y la que no tocaste bum, se embaraza y por partida doble, pero sabes una cosa, no me pesa, no señor, porque mis hijos son lo mejor que tengo en la vida…jijijiji, y pensar que mi mama creía que nunca seria abuela, porque pensaba que yo era del otro bando, lesbiana, WOW vaya imaginación de mi madre, yo pensaba que era asexual, porque no me gustaban ni de allá ni de acá, pero de pronto te conozco a ti y me derrito como chocolate al fuego con solo verte, eres perfecto, amor, un perfecto dios griego…no,no,no, MI dios griego, y pensar que mi primera vez pudo ser contigo y no con un medico que me embarazo con una muestra- muevo las cejas sugestivamente- hubiera sido perfecto que me embarazaras de la forma tradicional, pero ya no me quieres, no quieres tocarme, ni que te toque…- y vuelvo a llorar, el me abraza, y me permite hacerlo hasta la inconsciencia…

Desperté desorientada en una cama mullida, más bien me despertó algo frio mojando mi cara…

-¿Qué carajos?- escucho una risilla que conozco bien, abro los ojos y frente a mi hay cuatro mujeres, Lizzy, Merie, jane y Nessie, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en la cara…

-buenos días dormilona- dice jane…

-¿Cuánto dormí?-pregunto estirándome como un gato, sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados…

-muchas hodas mami, yo pensé que edas blanca nieves y quedia que mi papito te despedtada con un beso, pedo el me dijo que tomaste una pastilla que te hizo dodmid y que despedtadias luego, pero yo me asuste podque dob y yo te hablamos y te hablamos y nada que nos despondiste- soltó mi niña de jalón.

-lo ciento peque, solo que mi cuerpo no tolero mucho la medicación….

-y que lo digas, vaya espectáculo que diste ene el avión, lo bueno que veníamos solo nosotros ¿Qué hubiera pasado si venimos en un vuelo comercial? Hubiera sido de lo más divertido…- rio jane codeando a Lizzy.

-ni me lo recuerdes….-entonces me asuste ¿Qué pensaría Edward? ¿Estaría molesto? Oh, por dios esto puede estar muy mal- ¿y Edward?- pregunte con cautela temiendo la respuesta….

-esta con los chicos en la otra habitación, nos encontraremos con ellos en el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia…- suspire aliviada por lo menos lo de la boda seguía en pie…

-además debemos arreglarnos, y eso llevara tiempo…- se miran las cuatro de forma cómplice y no sé porque pero eso me da un escalofrío…

Fin de flash back

Nos paramos frente a un edificio que tiene forma de barco pirata, las velas, y todo, es espectacular, mire embelesada el lugar, se ve irreal, es como si me hubiera transportado a la época de los piratas, casi puedo oír el zumbido del mar…

-es hora amiga- dice jane abrazándome- entraran Lizzy y Merie primero, después yo, enseguida Nessie y por ultimo tu… toma, me entrega un ramo de lirios blancos, sencillo y hermoso, las flores están atadas con un listón blanco que crea un moño y las puntas cuelgan a los lados. Respiro profundo, estoy a unos pasos de convertirme en la señora Cullen, en ser totalmente de Edward, y lo que es mejor de que el sea mío… empieza la típica marcha nupcial, en piano, solo eso, y el eco que produce se escucha irreal, avanzan las orgullosas abuelas cogidas del brazo, tras ellas pasa jane, con un ramo en la mano parecido al mío pero más pequeño…

- suedte mami…- me susurra Nessie antes de mandarme un beso volado y caminar con toda gracia…

Camino, un paso tras otro, lentos pero seguros, no quiero romperme la nariz el día de mi boda por mi torpeza, miro hacia abajo esperando ver si es que hay algo con lo que pudiera tropezar, siento la mirada de Edward sobre mí, y levanto la vista, allí esta, con un traje idéntico al de Rob, no tengo palabras para describirlo, porque no la hay es simplemente perfecto, me regala una de sus sonrisas derretidoras, moja bragas, y suspiro llenando mis pulmones, con un aire vacio, porque no contiene su aroma, mi cerebro lo nota y lo que quiere es a él, mis pies se mueven mas presurosos, como si una fuerza invisible me jalara hacia el… y antes de siquiera pensarlo, estoy a su lado, el toma mi mano y besa los nudillos…

-te amo…- dice en voz baja…

-te amo…- respondo con una sonrisa tan grande que si crece un poco mas podre mordedme las orejas…

Miro al frente y el hombre que nos casara es un pirata en todo el sentido de la palabra, o por lo menos en su vestuario, parece una combinación entre Jack Sparrow y el capitán garfio….

- ¿se presentan por voluntad propia para tomar estos votos?

-si…- decimos a la vez…

Y comienza a hablar, pero no lo oigo, dice algo sobre el mar, las perlas y el amor eterno, pero no puedo oírlo porque mi cerebro lo único que procesa es mi mano entre las de Edward, su aroma invadiéndome, emborrachándome… hasta que llega a la parte donde mi cerebro decide que es importante… pero no porque entiende lo que dice… sino porque es la parte de acepto…

-Isabella Merie Swan, princesa de todos los mares, aceptas a el pirata Edward Anthony Cullen Masen como tu esposo, para amarlo, tanto e marea alta como baja, en tormentas y paz, hacer con él el viaje de la vida, en el barco llamado matrimonio, con la tripulación llamada familia… prometes, luchar a su lado para vencer todo lo que les sobrevenga…

-acepto…- mi voz salió más firme de lo que creía, mi garganta se estaba bloqueando por un nudo que se estaba formando allí…

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, aceptas a la Isabella Merie Swan, princesa de todos los mares, como tu esposa, para amarla tanto en invierno como en verano, en primavera como en otoño, afrontar las altibajos de las mareas a su lado, estar con ella tanto en la tormenta como en la paz, hacer juntos el viaje de la vida, en el barco llamado matrimonio, con la tripulación llamada familia… prometes luchar con ella y por ella todas las batallas y vencer todo lo que sobrevenga…

-acepto…- esa sola palabra salida de sus labios hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado…

-por los poderes que me otorga, la capitanía del barco y las leyes de nevada, yo los declaro marido y mujer… pueden besarse para sellar las promesas que acaban de hacer…

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, suave, como si fuera de frágil cristal, y después de dedicarme una de sus sonrisas ladeadas unió nuestros labios en n beso lleno de amor, yo pase mi mano buena por su cuello atrayéndolo a mi… nos separamos hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron aire pero mantuvimos unidas nuestras frentes…

-la amo señora Cullen…- susurro con voz orgullosa…

-lo amo señor Cullen…- dije de vuelta antes de darle un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios…

-les presento a los esposos Cullen… que los dioses del mar les guíen, y bendigan su matrimonio…

Todos aplaudieron y los primeros en correr hacia nosotros fueron nuestros hijos que no tardaron el rodearnos las piernas con sus brazos…

-wow, esto es genial, ahora si somos una familia- dice Rob con ojos brillante...

-sipi, ahoda los cuatdo somos Cullen…- dice Nessie levantando cuatro dedos y contándolos para verifica que son los que necesita…

-y yo que- dice Lizzy acercándose me abraza primero a mi- bienvenida a la familia hija…- susurra en mi oído haciendo que el nudo en mi garganta crezca…

-gracias- susurro porque la voz no me sale más fuete que eso.

Se acerca a Edward y ambos se funden en un abrazo lleno de cariño, Merie llega a mi lado- felicidades hija, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…

-gracias abuela- digo correspondiendo a su abrazo….

-hey sigo yo…- die jane rodeándome con sus brazos- felicidades amiga, te deseo lo mejor del universo…

-gracias jane… sigues tu he…- se queda pensativa y sonríe como el gato que se comió al canario…

-Alec, cariño- oh, oh, ese tono meloso no augura nada bueno…

-dime flaca,- contesta ale con temblor en la voz…

-estaba pensando….mmm, estamos en las vegas, vestidos de piratas, con la versión naca de Jack Sparrow, como capitán… y estaba pensando ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento?...- Alec perdió por completo el color y puedo asegurar que lo vi tambalearse como si se fuera a desmayar…- ¿Qué dices amorcito?- jane pestañea ridículamente…

-veras flaca… tu…. Yo… nosotros…

- ya se me los pronombres baby pero no estamos en una clase de de español- escucho la risa contenida de los demás, Alec paree atragantarse…

-flaca, tu sabes…- dice con voz suave…

-¿Qué?- pregunta con fingida inocencia, como si no supiera que la mama de Alec comenzó a planear su boda desde el día que la presento como su novia, solo hace falta que ellos digan ya y la señora hace un par de llamadas y voala todo estaba listo como si pidieras un deseo a mi bella genio…

-no me hagas decirlo flaca…- dice sonrojado… y lo entiendo, ¿Qué hombre maduro y profesionista necesita a mami para casarse? Pero también entiendo a Alec, han sido ella y el contra el mundo, y no la lastimaría negándole la dicha de presenciar su boda…

-lo que pasa es que no me quieres… ¿y como dijo bella?- oh,oh, nunca va olvidar mi numerito del avión- ah sí, pero no me importa te amo tanto, que puedo amarte por los dos… algo así… solo le falto decir "pégame pero no me dejes"…- todos rompieron en carcajadas y yo me refugie en el pecho de Edward…- está bien baby, te perdono porque no quiero robarle la boda a mi amiga…- Alec respira aliviado y la abraza dándole un beso que a leguas prometía algo….

- gracias flaca- dice mientras la aprieta contra sí y ella se amolda a su cuerpo

-bella, bienvenida a la familia, cuida mucho a Eddie ¡oh Eddie!, ¿Cuándo creciste?, parece que fue ayer cuando te arrastrabas por el piso tras de mí, o cuando tenias la cara llena de mocos…- dice Emmett de forma dramática quitándose las lagrimas imaginarias para después darnos un abrazo estrangulador, que cuando nos suelta nos deja jadeando por aire…

-gracias emm...- dice Edward palmeándole la espalda…

-felicidades chicos.- dice Rosalie dándonos un suave abrazo a los dos…

-gracias por estar con nosotros- le digo con una sonrisa…

-y perderme un viaje con gastos pagados a las vegas ni que lo digas- dijo juguetona…

-creo que ya no dejare que te juntes con Emmett- le digo y el rápidamente la abraza…

-ni lo sueñes Swan- dice sacándome la lengua como niño pequeño

-Cullen Emmett- le digo mostrando mi anillo… por cierto no recuerdo el momento en que nos lo pusimos… ja, creo que aun estoy con el efecto de las pastillas…

-presumida, ahora soy el abogado de la señora Cullen, tendré que cambiar eso en mi curriculum- dice feliz mientras me abraza- felicidades bella...

-gracias Félix, por todo…

-ya quítate que yo también quiero abrazar al bombón del marido de bella…- dice Dimitri sonriendo…

-nada de pasarse con mi hombre Dimitri, mira que me representa el mejor de los abogados y puedo matarte… sin ir a la cárcel…

-escuchaste fe, ella me quiere matar- dijo Dimitri haciendo un puchero- ¿tú me defiendes verdad?

-solo si pagas mis honorarios- dijo guiñándole el ojo…

Tuvimos una sesión de fotos, además habían tomado video de todo, esperamos un momento y nos entregaron un sobre con todo, salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al restaurant donde cenaríamos…

La gente nos miro un segundo y luego volvió a sus cosas, esto es algo común aquí, los atuendos raros…

- espero se ha de tu agrado todo amor- susurro Edward a mi oído, enviando una serie de escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo…

-si tu lo hiciste desde ahorita te digo que lo es…- sonríe emocionado y retira la silla para que me siente…

-como gracias a nuestros hijos la boda fue muy marina la comida también lo es… todo es a base de mariscos… - me dice y hace una señal al camarero… pronto llegan varios con los platos y los colocan frente a nosotros… son camarones réyenos, en crema de chiles, arroz y ensalada... también hay langostino y no sé que más cosas pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el plato de camarones, en realidad me encantan, y la presentación es exquisita…

-¿Qué se te antoja amor?- susurra a mi oído señalando la mesa…

-la verdad esto está bien…- señale el plato de camarones frente a mi…

-para mí también,- dice señalando un plato igual al mío frente a él...

Se escucha el tintineo de una copa, es jane…

-su atención por favor, antes de empezar a comer quisiera proponer un brindis, por mi mejor amiga y mi recién adoptado hermano, por su felicidad, por la vida que inician juntos… salud…

-¡salud!- dijeron todos a coro levantando sus copas, incluidos los niños… lógico la de ellos tenía refresco.

Edward y yo les dimos las gracias y cenamos en una amena charla, reímos a más no poder, y después nos fuimos al hotel, pero aun teníamos ánimos de seguir celebrando pero sin la ropa que traíamos, decidimos que cada quien se fuera a su cuarto para cambiarse y luego nos veíamos en la suite que usábamos Edward los niños y yo por ser la más amplia…

Me puse una cómoda piyama con un pantaloncillo de algodón y una blusa de tiritas no podía faltarle el estampado de osos, Edward también se puso piyama, un short a rallas negro y una polera sin mangas azul con rallas negras, Nessie se puso su pijama morada de dora la exploradora e hizo que Rob se pusiera una de diego, para ir a juego… nos sentamos en la sala a esperar a los demás… Edward me sentó en su regazo, y los niños se sentaron en el piso jugando con un juego de dados… estaba casada wow…

EPOV

Mía, mía, mía, repetía una y otra vez la palabra en mi cabeza, mi bella era mía, Isabella Cullen, que bien suena, sé que no nos casamos de la forma convencional, y me he prometido internamente hacerle una boda como se merece…

Suspiro y aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío, nos encontramos en la sala, los cuatro esperando a que lleguen los demás, me encanta tenerla en mis brazos…

Jamás soñé con esto, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, siento a bella reírse…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le digo y ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho avergonzada, puedo sentir sus mejillas calientes, señal de que esta avergonzada….

-mmm, te vas a burlar- dice provocándome un escalofrío al sentir su aliento en mi piel...

-dime, por favor…- le dije en voz suave, pero ronca, sabía que le encanta cuando le hablo así.

-pensé que después de lo que paso en el avión te arrepentirías- susurro…

-nunca amor, además es una faceta tuya que no conocía…- rio,- no sabía que fueras tan poco tolerante a los calmantes…

- ¿Qué era?... mejor no me digas, en serio le diste eso mismo a Lizzy…- pregunta

-sí y paso tranquila todas las horas de vuelo…

- me dijo que no eran tan fuertes…

-no lo son, creo que debí darte una nada mas… mejor no así no me hubiera dicho todo eso…- ella niega con la cabeza y se encoge en mis brazos como queriendo desaparecer- no te avergüences amor, está bien…

-en serio, no vuelvo a tomar calmantes…- susurra

-por mi hazlo… no me molesta, solo que la próxima vez terminaremos uniéndonos al club de las alturas…- ella ríe, una risa ronca… mierda, estoy caliente, y quiero tomarla en brazos. Para hacerle todas las cosas indecentes que se me ocurrieron en el avión mientras ella me besaba y acariciaba…

-para eso necesitaríamos viajar solos…- dice frotándose contra mi gran erección, al sentirla gime…

-amor…- la reprendo- los niños…

-lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te desee….

-¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a mi tímida bella?...

-soy tu tímida bella post calmantes…- ríe y la vibración de su cuerpo es recibida con alegría por mi amigo…

-amor...- la reprendo y muevo mis caderas para que sienta como me tiene…- será una noche larga- suspiro

-y las que faltan- dice haciendo un puchero…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele?- comienzo a examinarla sin esperar respuesta…

-no me siento mal ni me duele solo que esta tarde ha llegado mi periodo…- ella si que sabe como matar mi libido, creo que mi amigo de tanto que se encogió quedo mas pequeño de lo normal…

-no te preocupes amor, no durara para siempre…- la abrazo mas fuerte y ella se acomoda perfectamente entre ms brazos….

El timbre suena y Rob y Nessie se levantan presurosos a abrir… todos están afuera y vienen cargando una tarta que de seguro la eligió Emmett, ¿Cómo lo se? Fácil, no tiene un par de novios sino un ovulo en forma de corazón y un espermatozoide como flecha y Cupido queriendo flechar el corazón…

-que dibujos tan dados tiene…- dijo mi peque

-déjalo manita a lo mejor era el único que les quedaba en la pastelería, viste el montón de muchachas que estaban comprendo vestidos para casarse, con tantas bodas los monitos de novios se les acaban luego…

Reímos por las ocurrencias de Rob y nos sentamos en la sala, Merie y mi hermosa sirvieron los refrescos y la tarta, por cierto estaba deliciosa, era de nata y nuez, con lechera… hacia mucho que no comía, creo que en mi cumpleaños antes de irme a Londres…

-esta es la favorita de Eddie…- dice Emmett con la boca llena señalando la tarta con la cucharilla- te recomiendo que te enseñes a hacerla porque cuando hay es capaz de comérsela toda sin dejar nada…

-pues al que veo que ya va por su cuarto pedazo es a ti panda- me burlo…

-oye, nunca debes contar lo que comen los demás…- me señala de forma acusadora…

-ya… como digas…- seguimos comiendo en silencio… entonces recuerdo que los niños eligieron le vestuario…

-hermosa ¿Cómo fue que terminamos disfrazados de piratas?- preguntó y los niños sueltan una risilla…

-digamos que…- se mueve incomoda… y me parece extraño…

-yo te cuento papito…- dice rápidamente Nessie acomodándose para verme

-dime peque…- le sonrío, y ella me enseña sus pequeños y blancos dientes…

-mejor yo manita- dice Rob mirando la con suplica…

-pedo yo quedo- Nessie se cruzo de brazos enojada…

-pero tu no mencionas la "r" bien y mi tío Emmett es muy lento para entender- mi hermano se atraganto con el pastel que tenia en la boca y todos reímos…

-hey yo no soy lento… solo que no estoy familiarizado con la forma de hablar de Nessie…- se justifica…

-no hablo dado tío panda, solo no puedo decid una letda pedo todas las demás si…-se defendió Nessie...

-me lo traducen- dijo Emmett ganándose que Nessie le sacara la lengua…

-esta bien dilo tu dob… y tienes dazon tío panda es leeeento- hace énfasis en la ultima palabra haciéndome reír…

-gracias manita….

Flash back POV ROBERT

Mi mami le dijo cosas raras a mi papi en el avión, ni Nessie ni yo las entendimos…. Principalmente porque las abuelas se pusieron a hablar como cotorras cosas que ni al caso, ¿Qué nos podía interesar a nosotros unas recetas de cocina? O si la señora Jefferson prepara todo muy salado, además estaban hablando muy fuerte, vimos que mi mami se acomodo entre los brazos de mi papi como un gatito cuando quiere que lo mimen…

Entonces zaz se queda dormida y zaz no se despierta… para nada de nada…

Cuando la azafata, así dijo la abuela Lizzy que se llamaba la señora de gorra graciosa, le quedaba chiquita, dijo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para bajar, mi papi acomodo a mi mami pero no mire que se despertara…

Por fin llegamos y dijeron que podíamos bajar… todos lo hicimos quedando al ultimo mi papi y mi mami, pero ella venia en los brazas de mi papi toda aguadita como papel mojado…

-mami… ¿papi porque esta así mi mami?- le pregunte

-esta dormida galán…

-pedo mi mami no duedme como papel mojado…- dijo Nessie

-es solo que se tomo unas pastillas para el dolor y se quedo dormida…- dijo mi papi… mientras caminábamos hacia afuera… yo iba tomado de la mano de la abuela Merie y Nessie con la abuela Lizzy…

En el auto tampoco se despertó, y mi manita y yo estábamos asustados…

-dob- me dijo despacio Nessie- mi mama padece blanca nieves después de comedse la manzana que le dio la bduja…

-es cierto ¿y si las pastillas tenían eso?- pregunto asustado

-eso ¿Qué?- dice mi hermana frunciendo el seño como mi mami…

-pues eso que le hecho la bruja a la manzana de blanca nieves…

-pedo mi papito se la dio, y el no es la bduja mala, la bduja mala es la abuela Esme que ya no es abuela…

-¿entonces?- me pongo a pensar y llega tía jane y nos ataca a cosquillas…

-para…-rio- tía…-rio- por favor…- y dije la frase secreta…- ¡me hago pipi!- y bum nos soltó…

-wacala,-se aleja haciendo caras graciosas

-tía jane podque no despiedta mi mamita…- Nessie parece que va a llorar, y ella hace una cara chueca como aguantando la risa...

-no pasa nada cositas, es solo que se le fue la mano con los calmantes…

-pedo si va a despedtad vedad- abrazo a mi hermana que solloza…

-tranquila manita si va a despertar…- le digo pero yo también tengo ganas de llorar…

- pedo padece papel mojado toda aguadita...- comienza a hipar y tía jane nos abraza…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la abuela Lizzy.

-mami no despierta y estamos preocupados…- le digo con una pelota de llorar en la garganta

-tranquilos estará bien…-dice con una sonrisa

-¿y...-hipo- si…-hipo- las…-hipo- pastillas…-hipo- le…-hipo- caen… -hipo- mal…-hipo y sollozo?- mi manita esta muy triste y no para de llorar

- no creo cariño yo misma tome de sus pastillas solo que da mucho sueño… eso es todo…

-¿entonces va a estar bien?- pregunto emocionado

-claro que si además esta ti papito cuidándola…

-que le de muchos besos pada que se despiedte como la bella dudmiente o blanca nieves…

-estoy segura que lo hará…- rio mi tía jane y tenia ojos de travesura.

-cositas ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película mientras su mami es despertada a besos por su papi…? la tele evitara oír ruidos raros…- lo ultimo no supe a que se refería…

Puso la tele y estaba saliendo la película favorita de ella los piratas del Caribe, a mi no me gusta mucho pero ella se puso a gritar como loca y a tirarle besos al Jack Sparrow, iugh, ¿eso se le hace bonito? Y terminamos viéndola bueno riéndonos de las caras que ponía mi tía jane cuando salía Johnny Depp así se llama de verdad… esta mejor el que le gusta a mi mami es uno de una película donde llora mucho porque lo matan al final… ahora que pienso tal vez me puso así por el y no por mi abuelo…jijijiji, mejor no digo nada porque mi papi es muy celoso y es capaz de cambiarme el nombre…

-manito- me dijo Nessie en el oído

-que- le contesto igual de quedito…

-¿Cómo se midadian mi mami y mi papi con dopa de pidatas…?

-no se Nessie pues como piratas...- me encojo de hombros

-pedo yo digo pada su boda- la miro raro- epa, no me mires así, se van a casad y no tienen dopa y yo escuche a tío Emmett y a tía rose decid que disfdasadse pada hacer el amod es más emocionante… casadse es haced el amod podque los que se casan lo hacen podque se aman…

-¿eso dijo tío Emmett?- le pregunto y ella asiente con rapidez- pero como le hacemos para que quieran comprar los disfraces…-ella se encoge de hombros y sigue viendo la tele…

Después miro que trae el teléfono de tía jane en la mano ¿pues cuando lo tomo?... lo mete en mi bolsillo y toma mi mano…-tía ahorita venimos vamos por un jugo- tía jane solo asiente y sigue lanzando besos a la pantalla...

Ya que nos separamos pulsa el numero tres que es el marcado rápido de mi tío Alec…oh, oh, esto se pondrá divertido

-tío Alec, dápido mi tía jane está viendo al pirata que le gusta...- solo dice eso y cuelga el teléfono… no pasa mucho rato para cuando tío Alec entra enojado…

-¿Qué haces flaca?- dice y mi tía pega un salto gracioso… en la tele salen comerciales

-aquí nomas amorcito viendo tele con los niños….- dice y miro como le cambia de canal

-¿Qué miran?

-este… algo de niños- sonríe con cara de niña buena

-pues no creo que a los niños les guste CNN- ríe tío Alec…

-ups, creo que se movió… ¿Qué querías Alec?

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse nervioso, no nos acusaría, nunca lo hace, pero parece que se le fueron las ideas….

-tío Alec… qué bueno que viniste- dijo Nessie melosa abrazándolo- sabes que no tenemos ropa para la boda de mami y papi…- y con eso tía jane se olvido de todo

-cierto… Lizzy, abuela hermosa, ¿Por qué no llamas a Merie?, -la abuela estaba dormida el sofá- y vamos por nuestros atuendos para la boda… además sirve que les damos un tour a los niños…

-jane no creo que sea hora de salir de compras, son las once de la noche… mejor mañana…

La abuela nos manda a dormir, y nos lavamos los dientes y pusimos las pijamas, después fuimos al cuarto de papi y mami, estaban dormidos, mi mamita tenía su brazo alrededor de mi papi y su cabeza en su pecho… mi papi se movió y mi mami lo apretó, reímos bajito, les lanzamos un beso desde la puerta y nos fuimos a dormir...

-la tía jane nos levanto tempranitito… y nos vistió, salimos la abuela Lizzy ella y nosotros, la abuela Merie dijo que se quedaría para relevar a mi papito…

Nos llevan a ver muchos lugares, había gente muy graciosa en la calle y otros muy feos, jugamos en unas maquinas tragamonedas, así dijo tía jane que se llamaban y si era cierto porque se tragaron todas las monedas de tía jane, la abuela y Nessie, pero yo no quería jugar porque con mis monedas quería comprarles un regalo a mis papitos por su boda, pero tía jane insistía mucho…

-anda cosita, solo una…- ya iban muchas veces que decía ya no me alcanzaban mis deditos para contarlas, pero si le echaba una iba a faltarme para el regalo…

-entiende que no tía jane…- negué con la cabeza y cruce los brazos, ella sabía que me había enojado

-pero cosita todos jugamos nuestras monedas…- hizo un puchero gracioso

-sí y todas perdieron sus monedas…- ella se queda pensando y luego sonríe… oh, oh esa sonrisa puede ser algo malo…

-espera aquí- dice y se va, luego vuelve con un puño de monedas- te reto…- tramposa sabe que me encanta los retos… la abuela y Nessie están riendo divertidas…

-sobre que… pregunto sin descruzar los brazos…

- jugamos todas tus monedas y las mías… son las misma cantidad, el que se quede con mas al final aparte de las monedas el que pierda hará lo que quiera…

-no, porque si son las mismas monedas y perdemos todas y quedamos empate… hay tía jane ya no te juntes con tío panda se te pega lo lento…

-pero alguno de nosotros puede ganar

Miro a mi hermana y la abuela secreteándose y luego me miran guiñándome el ojo…- está bien, yo esta- apunto una azul y ella toma una amarilla…

-no se vale ver ni decir nada y echaremos una tras otra hasta que se acabe…- dice emocionada, nos damos las manos y la abuela y Nessie cuentan

-uno…dos…tres…

No le ponía atención, no sabía leer y solo echaba la moneda le aplastaba a los botones se paraba, y otra y otra vez hasta que acabe con todas...

-miro la cajita de abajo y mis ojitos se abren muuuuucho esta llenititita, tiene muchas monedas…

-bien cosita ¿Cuánta monedas tienes?

-no se tía jane…-digo sin dejar de mirar…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-no porque se contar hasta mis deditos pero eso son muchas…- señalo la cajitita

-Rob te has vuelto rico…- dice y empieza a echarlas en una bolsita…

-tía jane se te olvida algo- dijo Nessie con carita de yo no fui

-ah sí, no me acuerdo…

-sipi, le dijiste a mi edmanito que si el ganaba tu hadias lo que el quisieda…

-no quise decir eso- dijo moviendo las pestañas como si se quisiera espantar las moscas…

-na tu dijiste tía… y un reto es un reto ganes o pierdas…

-bien que quieres…- miro a Nessie y le guiño el ojo

-que la boda de mi papi y mi mami sea pirata…- mi tía jane se ahoga sin tener algo en la boca y le da tos, la abuela le palmea la espalda…

-¿Cómo quieren que haga eso?- me encojo de hombros- pero cosita- niego con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos- deja hago unas llamadas dice y se aleja…

-¿de dónde se les ocurrió la idea de la boda pirata? No me digan de la película de jane…

-no abuelita, es que queremos que mi papi y mi mami tengan lo mejod pada haced el amod- mi abuela abre los ojos grandotototes y se queda pálida como un gasparín después pregunta y la voz se le escucha como si tuviera mucha sed

-¿Dónde escucharon eso?- nos mira a uno y luego al otro

-escuchamos a tío Emmett y a tía Rosalie…- ella niega con la cabeza

-tenia que se Emmett…- dice – y que fue exactamente lo que escucharon ms amores…- le contamos todo y luego sonríe con la sonrisa de travesura, nos hace sentar en una banquita y luego saca su móvil y marca…

-claro que soy yo Emmett… no nos paso nada malo ni estamos perdidos… no…- hace una pausa larga estoy seguro que tío Emmett esta bla, bla, bla… no hay quien lo calle- ¡Emmett!... te grito porque no me dejas hablar…. Quiero que busques en todas las vegas un lugar donde se casen Bella y Edward de piratas, algo como alguien vestido de capitán o un barco, no se pero búscalo…. ¿Por qué tu?... porque los niños te escucharon decir que hacer el amor disfrazados es mejor, así que como para ellos hacer el amor es casarse quieren que sus padres se casen disfrazados de piratas…nada de peros Emmett Cullen tu encárgate de conseguir la capilla que sea para una boda pirata… para ahora Emmett… no sé cómo le vas a hacer, nosotras vamos a ir a comprar la ropa y para cuando vuélvamos vale más que este el lugar ya apartado… y colgó- wow mi abuela sí que es valiente…

- dicen que a unas manzanas de aquí venden todo lo que necesitamos…- dice tía jane

-vamos entonces- dice la abuela tomándonos a cada uno de la mano

-se verá gracioso una boda de piratas casados por Elvis…- ríe tía jane

-nada de eso hija será una boda pirata en toda la extensión de la palabra…- dice seria la abuela

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta…

-tengo influencias jane… y a quien mandar- se encoge de hombros y me hermana y yo nos reímos.

-eres grandiosa abuela Lizzy hermosa, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu…

-solo fíjate y sabrás…- ríen las dos y seguimos caminando y viendo estantes, cuando llegamos a la tienda nos quedamos con la boca abierta había un montón de disfraces, pero tía jane y la abuela se encargaron de pedir todo, sería muy divertido porque todos iríamos de pirata… ¡si! Mientras ellas escogían la ropa me acerque a donde había cosas pequeñas, había muchas, pero me llamo la atención una cajita de cristal allí había unas llaves raras eran cuatro, las mire con curiosidad, la forma era extraña…

-hola pequeño ¿te gustan?

-están raras…- le digo al señor que se para frente a mi…

-dicen que son mágicas…- worale

-en serio- pregunto emocionado

-en serio, ese cofrecito de enfrente se abre con una de las llaves pero necesita ser la primera que le pongas, si no, no abre con ninguna. Debes atinar a la primera cual llave es, dicen que un gran hechicero que vivía en un lugar remoto, tenía su descubrimiento más importante guardado en ese cofre, pero mucha gente lo quería ¿sabes qué es? – niego con la cabeza- el secreto de la felicidad eterna… dice la leyenda de que los hombres que lo encontraron al no poder abrir el cofre se enojaron mucho y trataron de matarlo pero el hechicero hizo un conjuro y desapareció… pero los hombres se quedaron con él y con las llaves también… dicen que hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado abrir y el que lo haga recibirá el secreto del hechicero…

-worale…- me gusto eso es lo que quiero para mi papi y mi mami.- cuesta mucho verdad…- le digo y él me sonríe amable mostrándome que le faltan unos dientes, se ve gracioso…

-no tanto, veamos cuanto tienes y yo te digo si te alcanza…- voy con tía jane y está emocionada midiéndole un vestido a Nessie, se le ve muy bonito entonces tomo la bolsita donde hecho el dinero que gane en la maquina y worale pesa mucho… tal vez si me alcance…

-aquí tiene, yo tenía más poquitas pero me gane más en la maquina tragamonedas, lo traía para comprarles un regalo a mis papis porque se van a casar…

-¿en serio?- asiento muchas veces y sonrío emocionado- sipi, y mi abuela, mi hermana, mi tía y yo estamos comprando las cosas que ocupamos para la boda… ¿cree que me alcance? Yo quiero que mis papis sean felices para siempre…

-¿los quiere mucho?

-muchisisimo… son los mejores papis del mundo… y de las estrellas….

-worale- dice como yo- eres suertudo en tener unos padres así…veamos- dice y mira las monedas…- creo que son muchas, aquí yo te venderé por el peso mira- cerca una cosa chistosa que es como un brazo que sostiene una cosa que parece arco pero en las puntas tiene unas ruedas que cuelgan con unas cadenitas- esto es una balanza, si las monedas pesa lo mismo que el cofre y las llaves te los llevas ¿Qué dices?

-y eso nos va a decir si pesan igual?- pregunte señalando la cosa rara

-claro esto es una balanza y sirve para pesar- entonces pone el cofre en una de las ruedas que parecen platos y se va hasta abajo y pone mi bolsa de monedas en el otro y este se va hasta abajo, comienza a sacar monedas y las pone a un lado, saca más que mis deditos hasta que el cofre y la bolsa están igual de alto…-bien chico, saca una bolsa nueva y una caja de madera mete el cofre y las llaves protegiendo con papel es estuche para que no se quiebre… luego le pone un listón que yo le señalo es azul como mi color favorito, y se lo coloca, me entrega en otra bolsita las monedas que tienen el cambio entonces me entrega la caja- suerte amiguito, espero que tus papas sean muy felices…

-gracias señor- le sonrío y me voy para donde están las mujeres pagando la ropa, se sorprenden al verme y yo les sonrió….

Fin de flash back

-…y cuando llegamos guarde el regalo en el cuarto pero tía jane me mando que me fuera con los hombres…- termino de contar mi hijo, mi hermano estaba de todos los colores y ni que decir de Rosalie, bueno para que se den cuenta de que deben tener cuidado de las cosas que dicen frente a los niños…

-todo fue perfecto galán…- le sonrío a Rob entonces él y Nessie se van, nos quedamos en silencio, al rato vuelven cargando esa caja de madera con lazo azul…

-este regalo es papito y mamita…- dice tímido, ambos lo abrazamos a los dos…

-los amamos pequeños…- dice bella con lagrimas en los ojos…

-ábranlo papito…

-claro hijo…- lo abrimos con cuidado y dentro hay un cofre del tamaño de un alhajero, y envuelto en periódico un estuche alargado como en los que vienen las plumas, y tiene cuatro llaves, me quedo con la boca abierta cada llave debe valer una fortuna, son de oro, casi lo puedo asegurar, y una tiene un rubí, otra una esmeralda, otra un diamante y la ultima nada es más creo que esa es de cobre, como que fue barnizada pero se le nota lo verdoso…

-intenten abrir el cofre papito…

-hijo, -hablo con cautela- se que lo compraste para que seamos felices para siempre, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, nosotros ya somos felices, porque los tenemos a ustedes…- el asiente con ojos brillosos

-¿Cuál amor?- le pregunto a mi esposa…w-o-w se oye de maravilla

-esta- dice señalando la que no es de oro….

-esta será entonces- agarro el cofre y lo pongo frente a ella- haz los honores…

Ella mete la llave en la cerradura y la gira… para sorpresa de todos este abre y dentro hay un papel que se ve antiguo…

Lo saco y lo desenrollo, dice una sola palabra con letra elegante y antigua… AMOR…

_**chic s hermosas muchísimas gracias por leer y por su paciencia por esperar las actualizaciones, amo escribir, solo que no he tenido tiempo, no es por que no quiera, antes que escritora de fics soy esposa y madre, y aunque me siento mal de no actualizarles seguido tengan por seguro que escribo en cada oportunidad que tengo….**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas y favoritos, prometo actualizar en la primera oportunidad que tenga, y tan seguido como me sea posible…**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	28. Chapter 28 noche de bodas

_**Estoy de vuelta! Gracias por su paciencia… como saben los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer y yo y mi loca cabeza jugamos con ellos. **_

La noche estaba serena, los cuatro estábamos acostados en la cama, a pesar de las protestas de todo mundo acerca de que era nuestra noche de bodas y no sé que mas, se opusieron todos hasta mi hermosa pero ella fue la primera en decir que "es SU noche de bodas y ELLOS saben cómo pasarla", mi hermosa siempre sorprendiéndome al volverse nuestra defensora, nosotros decidimos así porque más que celebrar una noche de boda de "forma normal" nosotros estábamos festejando la legalización de nuestra familia, los niños ya son mis hijos de forma legal y ahora Bella es mi esposa, y por supuesto yo soy suyo

Estamos Bella, Robert, Nessie y yo, la cama King size parecía pequeña con nosotros sobre ella y mas por la forma semi atravesada que estaban los chicos, parece que no saben quebrar un plato pero son tremendos, así los amo y no los cambiaría por nada, Nessie adopta la misma posición de Bella al dormir en "caracolito" dice ella, pero esta noche ha estado inquieta, bella asegura que así es cuando duerme en la misma cama de Robert, inconscientemente lo persigue, y mi galán es demasiado inquieto para dormir como yo y si él se mueve Nessie automáticamente.

Suspire profundamente, desde que apareció mi Bella en el consultorio, parece haber pasado tanto tiempo por todo los sucesos que hay en nuestra vida últimamente , y ahora estamos casados, acaricio la pequeña banda de oro que adorna mi mano… somos ahora una familia legal, no digo real porque hace mucho que así lo siento, mis papeles ya están en Londres, el director del hospital donde hice ms practicas me aseguro u buen puesto, quedo de mandarme los datos y detalles por correo… fue mi maestro y uno, por no decir el único amigo que forjé en Londres…

Le conté varias veces de mi vida en estados unidos y se reía de mi, decía que eran fantasías creadas por mi imaginación, cuando le relate lo de la apuesta y mi postrer donación de esperma se burlo diciendo que tal vez esa sería la única forma en la que tenga descendencia, llego al punto de insinuar que era gay… ¿Qué dirá cuando le presente a mi esposa y a mis hijos, los cuales fueron producto de aquella donación?, será divertido ver su cara, sonreí de solo imaginarlo.

Mi mente se fue al as ultimas horas, ver a mi familia reunida para nuestra boda, todos vestidos con ropas antiguas, piratas según dijo Emmett, no sé que tanto pasaría solo sé que él se encargo de conseguir el lugar, debo mencionar que fue muy bonito.

Y ver a mi Bella entrar con ese vestido ajustado en las partes adecuadas y resaltando mi arte favorita, se me hace agua la boca solo de recordad, parecía flotar mientras caminaba hacia mi mientras caminaba por la "cubierta del barco", y qué decir de mi peque con una versión mini del vestido de su madre, simplemente perfectas.

Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente mi corazón, al recordar el segundo en que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, su sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrosadas, ame cada segundo, se miraba angelical, después de escuchar de sus labios decir acepto, fue como si todo hubiera caído en su lugar, el beso que sello nuestro amor fue diferente, sentí la entrega suya en el así como le entregue mi corazón…

Creo que jamás me había sentido tan completo, tan feliz, mire a Nessie subirle la pierna a Robert y el inconscientemente se giro y le paso el brazo por el costado. Se complementan y entienden tan bien…

Mi hijo nos sorprendió con el regalo, discretamente mientras ellos se lavaban los dientes me comunique a la tienda, puesto que según jane permanecía abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, me atendió un señor que aseguro ser el dueño y el que le vendió el tesoro a Robert, le dije que pagaría la diferencia…

_Flash back _

_Mi hijo me tiene con la boca abierta, su historia con el hombre de la tienda así como la leyenda del cofre la verdad me intrigaron, y al abrirlo solo encontrar la nota con la palabra AMOR fue extraño… pero más intrigado me tenía el hecho de lo costoso que debía valer, tal vez el dependiente era nuevo y no sabía sobre avalúos._

_-jane puedes ayudarme a traer algo…- le digo a mi hermanita y ella se levanta rápidamente y camina conmigo rumbo al servibar de la habitación..._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejo en shock mi cosita?- se burla al ver mi expresión_

_-sí y no es por eso por lo que te llamo, o más bien si_

_-explícate que ya estás hablando como Emmett hablas mucho y no dices nada…_

_-me gustaría comunicarme a la tienda donde Rob compro el cofre… pero no quiero que él se entere… -hable en el tono más bajo posible_

_- te mando el numero por un texto, ¿si?, está en mi habitación- sonrió_

_-gracias- le digo dándole un abrazo y besando el tope se su cabeza…_

_-epa Edward eso es jugar sucio, tú tienes a Bell y la flaca en mía…- grito Alec desde su asiento riendo_

_-que puedo decir, es irresistible- suspira jane dándome un beso en la mejilla_

_-pero es mío- dice mi esposa viniendo a mi lado y rodeándome por la cintura, yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros._

_- nadie lo pelea además es mi hermano y seria asqueroso verlo como algo mas- ríe jane yendo a sentarse nuevamente con Alec…_

_-amorcito, voy la habitación a traer algo…- dijo jane en cuanto se sentó en su regazo_

_-¿voy contigo?- dice Alec en forma sugerente y Emmett comenzó a chiflar y hacer ruidos extraños._

_-auch rose me vas a quebrar una costilla- se queja por un codazo que ella le da para que se calle._

_- hay niños presentes- dice ella y el mira a los niños luego a la abuela y se sienta callado peor que si le hubieran amenazado con quitarle los videojuegos de por vida… negué con la cabeza. _

_-chicos nosotros nos vamos a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de las vegas- se despide Félix tomando la mano de Dimitri y saliendo de la habitación_

_-a por ellos chicos- les dice bella y ellos le lanzan un beso_

_Mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo y supe que era jane así que no lo saque en el momento…mi hermosa y Merie se fueron a su habitación seguidos por Rosalie y Emmett quedando nosotros cuatro… temprano habíamos discutido el hecho de que los niños se quedaran con nosotros, y pese a que no estaban de acuerdo ellos logramos por lo menos hacer que dejaran de insistir._

_-a lavarse los dientes mis amores- mando bella a los niños que rápidamente corrieron hacia el baño ella se acurruco de nuevo junto a mí, sabía que era el momento de revisar el mensaje y si era posible hacer la llamada de todas formas los niños tardan mucho en el baño porque les encanta hacer competencias entre ellos para ver quien deja más limpios sus dientes._

_-¿Quién es?- pregunta mi esposa_

_-es un mensaje de jane, le pedí el numero de la tienda para ver lo del costo del cofre que nos regalo Robert._

_-también tenía esa inquietud amor… ¿llamaras ahora?- pregunta al leer el texto_

_El numero es este xxxxxxxxxxxxx y dice la nota que está abierto las 24 horas del día… disfruta tu noche de bodas galán… buenas noches besitos._

_-solo jane se le ocurre decir algo así- ríe mi bella_

_-tú la conoces mejor amor- sonrió sentándola en mi regazo y ella se acomoda para que el yeso no le moleste_

_-habla pronto amor antes de que vuelvan los niños- sonríe mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hueco de mi barbilla._

_Marque el número y no respondieron, marque una segunda vez y al tercer timbre contesto la voz pausada de un hombre…_

_-de todo y para todo ¿en qué puedo servirle?- pregunta_

_-buenas noches disculpe la molestia, mi hijo fue hoy, no sé exactamente la hora pero iba acompañado de una mujer mayor, una joven delgada cabello rubio corto y una niña muy parecida a él- le describo a grandes rasgos_

_-oh si lo recuerdo quería un regalo de bodas para sus padres espero que haya sido de su agrado- escucho la sonrisa en su voz_

_-estamos encantados con el solo que tengo una duda respecto al costo- le digo exponiendo mi inquietud._

_-¿le parece excesivo? Porque si es así podemos llegar a un acuerdo- asegura_

_-todo lo contrario, me parece que es demasiado poco lo que cobro por él._

_-señor ese cofre ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia… así que no podría decirle un precio claro porque yo no lo compre…_

_-¿pero cuentan con un evaluador en su tienda no?, porque es costoso, por lo menos las llaves- miro el destello de las piedras de que reflejan la luz de la lámpara._

_-se dé que son señor, pero junto con el heredamos también una maldición si lo vendemos a un precio injusto y a una persona ambiciosa… su niño es puro y su intención me pareció justa, ver su bolsa de monedas en realidad no lo conté, y se lo vendí en lo justo a la antigua, como lo hacían los mercaderes de antaño- escucho una risita de su parte._

_-no me parece justo para usted- le digo tratando de negociar._

_-lo injusto seria que ese cofre quedara a la buena de Dios señor, yo no tengo hijos a los cuales heredárselo… por favor acéptenlo, además yo los he defraudado a ustedes porque ese cofre jamás ha sido abierto…- me quede estupefacto… ¿sería cierto?_

_-¿en serio?- pregunto confundido_

_-no tengo porque mentirle señor, desde que cayó en manos de mi familia no se ha podido abrir… no sé si le contaría la leyenda su hijo pero si intenta con una de las llaves y no abre, las otras tampoco lo harán- wow._

_-nosotros lo abrimos…- susurra bella con cara de shock igual a la mía_

_-¿en serio?... ¿como?... ¿cuando?... ¿cual?- el hombre emocionado nos bombardeó de preguntas_

_-con la de metal…_

_-¿esa?, jamás imagine que fuera… cuando mi padre me dio la oportunidad de abrirla use la que tiene una perla… creo que todos los que intentamos abrirla escogimos las llaves más brillantes- rio- estaba destinada para ser suya…._

_-gracias…- no sé que mas decir._

_-disfruten su regalo… buenas noches señor…._

_-Cullen, Edward Cullen… y gracias a usted por su generosidad…_

_-suerte señor Cullen._

_-igual para usted._

_Cuelgo el teléfono aun shockeado…. ¿será cierto?_

_-crees en lo que cuenta…. –susurra mi esposa con un pequeño bostezo_

_-vale más creer que indagar como decía el abuelo Tony…-la apreté contra mi pecho- además nosotros tenemos la fórmula para ser felices desde antes de tener ese cofre en nuestras manos…_

_-cierto… porque te amo desde antes de saber de tu existencia…- me dice haciendo latir mi corazón desbocado._

_-también te amo, gracias por buscarme y darme la familia que jamás soñé…- acerque mi rostro al suyo mi labios picaban por sus besos y me sentí en la gloria…_

_-jijijijijijiji- escuche una risita_

_-¿Qué hacen allí?- les "regañe"_

_-se ven muy bonitos- dice Nessie recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Rob._

_-y nosotros estamos así- abrió los bracitos a todo lo que pudo- de contentos de que ahora seamos una familia de verdad porque tooodos somos Cullen como mi papito- las sonrisas de mis hijos son más que contagiosas._

_-pues vengan aquí para darnos un abrazo tooodos los Cullen- dice mi amor abriendo los brazos y mis hijos no dudan en refugiarse en ellos._

_Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que Nessie bosteza contagiando a Rob, a bella y a mí…_

_-vamos a dormir…- les digo señalando la recamara_

_-¡dormiremos juntos!- gritan a la vez antes de correr hacia el cuarto…_

_- hemos creado un par de monstruos- dice bella mientras caminamos hacia el cuarto…_

_-los más hermosos, del mundo- suspiro._

_Cuando entramos al cuarto allí están mis amores en el centro de la cama…_

_-¿Dónde dormiremos mama y yo?- pregunto serio_

_-mi mamita duedme con dob y tú conmigo- contesta rápidamente mi peque haciéndome campo a su lado_

_-amor, creo que seremos panes- sonrió a Bella señalando a los niños…_

_-me encantan los sándwiches de jamón y queso- asegura ella lamiéndose los labios_

_-son mis favoritos- sonrió y los niños están ahora abrazados en el centro de la cama- nos acercamos cada quien por su lado_

_-yo soy el queso- grito Nessie al mismo tiempo que Rob- yo soy jamón._

_Los abrazamos tocándonos bella y yo, le guiño el ojo- este es el más delicioso sándwich Cullen_

_-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron los niños levantando los puños… me encantaba verlos felices, y contribuir a esa felicidad era mejor que sacarse la lotería_

_Jugamos poco tiempo porque los niños se durmieron rápidamente, mi bella, cayó casi a la vez que ellos…_

_Fin de flash back_

-¿Por qué tan pensativo amor?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de bella

-recordando- digo sin más

-ah- responde y se levanta directo al baño.

Me voy tas ella porque miro sus ojos tristes.

-amor que pasa- la atrapo antes de que entre.

-nada- trata de zafarse de mis brazos pero se lo impido.

-no me mientas dime que sucede.

-nada, necesito entrar al baño si me permites- me rasco la cabeza pensando en lo que pasaría, y espero afuera hasta que ella sale…

-si necesitabas entrar hubiera salido más rápido- dice haciéndose a un lado.

-lo que necesito es que me digas que te pasa- la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo

-no pasa nada- huye de mi vista, su rostro es un libro abierto y en este poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos que para mí es como si fuera toda la vida, he aprendido a leer sus expresiones

-amor, no me gusta ver esos ojitos tristes… por favor- use la misma arma de mis hijos de poner la cara triste

-es solo…- niega con la cabeza y se refugia en mi pecho.

-e solo que amor… dime- la presiono.

-te vas a reír, o tal vez te enojes si te lo digo- susurra su voz sale amortiguada porque habla sobre mi piel

-me molestare si no me lo dices amor.

- cuando me dijiste que estabas recordando, y vi la sonrisa en tus labios, se me vinieron a la mente las cosas que hacías antes de aparecer nosotros, y bueno pensé que te referías a eso y me sentí triste porque nosotros vinimos a poner tu vida de cabeza…

-Y soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra por ello…- levante su rostro para verla a los ojos cuando hablara- ustedes son todo para mi, tu eres mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, la mujer que soñé, y mis hijos son la parte que nos hace reales, que le da una razón a mi existencia, ellos y tu son mi mundo entero, y jamás vuelvas a pensar que me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos pasado, de estar con ustedes…- suspire- me estaba acordando del regalo que nos dio Rob y del sándwich que hicimos antes de dormir….

-te amo tanto Edward, que me parece una sueño estar así contigo, ser tu esposa, a veces pienso que voy a despertar y estaré en la casa de Phoenix y tu, y todo lo maravilloso que he vivido a tu lado quedara en un sueño

-en ese caso estamos en el mismo sueño amor… porque ustedes son mi no sueño hecho realidad- sonrío por su cara confusa y aliso la arruguita de su entrecejo- no me mires así mi vida, es que jamás soñé con estar con alguien en una relación, mucho menos casarme y tener hijos, pero lo que me has dado no lo cambio por nada en el universo…

-te amo…- susurra sobre mis labios y yo la aprieto contra mi saboreando el placer de sus besos, soy adicto a ellos y espero no rehabilitarme jamás…

-me quiero duchar…- dice sonriendo, yo soy quien le ayuda pero no tiene idea de todo el autocontrol que tengo que usar para no tomarla allí mismo sin importarme el yeso…

-preparo todo en un momento amor- le doy una palmada en el trasero y ella suelta una risita, entro al baño para alistarle la tina y preparar el plástico para cubrir el yeso.

Al salir están acostados los tres en la cama viendo la televisión y cantando la canción de mapa, aman ver dora la exploradora….

-buenos días- saludo a mis hijos que no demoran en bajar de la cama y correr a mis brazos, y por supuesto yo tampoco dudo en atraparlos.

-buenos días papito- saludan llenando mi rostro de besos…- que guapo amaneciste hoy- dice mi peque tomando mi rostro entre sus manitas…

-y tu amaneciste hermosa mi amor- le digo besando su nariz.- y tu amaneciste mas grande mi galán… digo a mi hijo que me regala una enorme sonrisa mostrándome todos sus dientes.

-verdad que cuando tengamos más años yo seré mas grande que Nessie papito- los ojos de Rob brillan de emoción.

-claro que si, los hombres somos más grandes y fuertes para defender a las mujeres- le guiño un ojo

-y nosotdas también somos fuedtes y podemos defendelos a los hombes a que si papito- mi niña es una guerrera.

-ambos se pueden proteger, y ahora lo que harán es darse una ducha y ponerse guapos porque saldremos a dar un paseo.

- wodale y a donde nos vas a llevar papito- pregunta mi peque.

-a recorrer el lugar- le digo encogiéndome de hombros…

-y podremos jugar en las maquinas un poquitín papito- pregunta Rob

-tal vez…- le digo tocando su nariz con la mía

- hay papi no respondes nada de segurito- me reclama

-pues no hay nada segurito, solo iremos a pasear por allí sin nada en especifico…

-papito idan las abuelitas con nosotdos y los tíos y las tías- dice preocupada mi niña

-ya veremos que dicen ellos mi amor, ahora a su cuarto a bañarse que es tarde…

-tú nos bañaras papito- mi hija pestañea y me hace unos ojitos

-claro mi amor vayan a preparar sus cosas mientras ayudo a su mamita a entrar a la tina- ellos asienten rápidamente saliendo de mis brazos y corriendo hacia su cuarto

-está listo amor.

-vamos entonces- contesta sonrojada, amo esa parte de ella, conozco cada milímetro de su cuerpo y aun así se sonroja.

-no hagas nada brusco amor, solo relájate en un momentito vuelvo a ayudarte.

Le ayude a acomodarse en la tina con el yeso bien protegido, vi los moretes amarillosos ya y mi estomago dio un vuelco, negué con la cabeza…. Eso era pasado, ahora estábamos iniciando de nuevo y pronto nos mudaremos lejos de toda esa maldad que nos rodea…

-espérame amor- susurro dejando un beso en sus labios y saliendo del baño…

Los niños estaban más que listos para su baño cuando llegue, les ayude a terminar lo más rápido posible y les coloque la ropa que eligieron, deje a Rob ensayando los nudos de sus agujetas y a Nessie desenredando su cabello.

-peque, galán- les llame y ellos rápidamente fijaron sus ojos en mi…- iré a ayudar a su mami, llamare a tía jane para que se quede con ustedes mientras lo hago, ustedes le abren la puerta ella tocara con su clave secreta y dirá que es ella le abren por favor si- ellos asintieron rápidamente y caminaron hacia la salita para esperar a su tía.- por favor si no toca la clave secreta no abran y si nos les dice quién es deben conocer su voz, si no, no hagan nada y espérenos aquí viendo tele o leyendo algo está bien.

-no te pdeocupes papito que no abdimos la puedta si no es tía jane...-afirmó mi hija con una sonrisa

-y si tocan y no conocemos la voz no le abrimos…. – confirmo Rob lo que le dije.

-bien voy con mami antes de que se enfrié el agua de la bañera no queremos que le haga daño.

Y con mi ropa bastante mojada fui al baño donde mi esposa me esperaba… al entrar estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados. Quite mi ropa y envié un mensaje rápido a jane que no tardo en contestar con una carita con un guiño y un ok, en el le pedía cuidara a los niños y peinara a Nessie le dije que tocara con la clave secreta y dijera que era ella.

-hay lugar para un remojado esposo- le susurre cerca de su rostro

-claro que si…- responde con una sonrisa haciendo se hacia adelante para que yo me siente detrás de ella.

-mmm… pensé que se enfriaría mucho el agua para cuando volviera- digo mientras envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura.

-no tardaste tanto amor.- respondió recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-para mí fue una eternidad- respondo tomando el gel de baño y recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos enjabonando…- tu piel es tan suave amor.

-mmm- murmura entre gemido y arrullo.

-amo, tenerte entre mis brazos- murmuro besando su cuello…

-amor…- me reprende

-¿Qué pasa?- digo haciéndome el inocente.

-si sigues deberás terminar lo que empiezas- susurra moviéndose…

-es lo que mas deseo- mi voz es ronca, la deseo demasiado.

-¡par de tortolitos!- grita jane tocando la puerta del baño, baya manera de bajar la libido.

-dime jane- digo porque mi adorada esposa se está mordiendo el dorso de la mano para evitar riese a carcajadas.

-todos iremos a dar un paseo- como su no supiera

-en un momento estamos listos- respondo rápidamente

-cuando digo todos ustedes no están incluidos hermanito…-siento la risa en su voz

-quedamos con los niños- protesto

-ya me encargue de ello, los niños saben y están de acuerdo

-jane en serio queremos ir…-insisto

-nada de eso, además ya nos fuimos… besos hermanito y hagan muchas cosas buenas que parecen malas….- no alcanzo a responder porque escucho el portazo

-creo que nos han dejado solos- susurro contra su cuello- su piel se eriza y me encanta saberme culpable de ello

-mmm…mmm- dice con un gemido que me hace reaccionar de nuevo…

_(Inicia 18+)_

_Mis manos recorren la suave y húmeda piel se su abdomen, ella se recarga en mi, su mano van hacia atrás a mi cuello, gira su rostro y me da un beso hambriento, me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que hicimos el amor la ultima vez, se siente tan bien, y su sabor, cielos, me enloquece…_

_-amor- se queja en mis labios cuando mis dedos recorren el contorno de su intimidad si ahondar en ello…_

_-dime cielo.- susurro con mis labios en su oreja, mordiendo esa sección de piel justo detrás, es tan sensible, siento como se estremece y por supuesto que yo junto a ella, me encantan sus reacciones y explorar su cuerpo es mi delirio, pero la tina no es el lugar apropiado para hacer el amor es estrecha y con el yeso no es tan fácil maniobrar, tomo varias respiraciones profundas para antes de salir y ayudar a mi bella la seco despacio, disfrutando de la vista, es perfecta, sus pecas, sus curvas dios las amo…termino de secar su cuerpo y la dejo así, frente a mi absorbiendo su belleza… la envuelvo despacio en el albornoz y al cargo hacia la cama, ella no dice nada con sus labios pero sus ojos gritan de pasión, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y superficial…_

_La recosté sobre la cama, con cuidado, ella era mi muñeca de cristal frágil y lastimada, mire el yeso en su mano, mi amor ¿Cuántas cosas más tenía que sufrir…?_

_-eres tan hermosa amor- susurro besando sus deliciosos labios, mi elixir de la dicha, de la vida, saboreo lentamente de sus labios y despacio me abro paso entre ellos para saborear su boca, con timidez su lengua se encuentra con la mía, el beso es lento, es sensual, hace hervir cada gota de sangre de mi cuerpo, pero no tengo prisa, mi piel se eriza cuando su mano pasa lenta y tortuosamente por mi espalda dese mi omoplato hasta la cadera y subiendo de nuevo, va dejando un rastro de calor, fuego liquido son sus caricias, y me facina quemarme…_

_-te amo- susurra en un gemido cuando mis manos acunan su seno derecho dando suaves caricias al contorno, mi otra mano está en su vientre, ¿Cuándo podre tener la dicha de disfrutar verla con una redondez propia del embarazo, seria aun más perfecta, saber que dentro de ella se desarrolla algo suyo y mío, mis labios y lengua devoran su cuello, su sabor es adictivo, ella es mi heroína y yo el feliz adicto, de su boca salen gemidos y palabras que no entiendo, pero sé que son de placer, mi rostro esta a la altura de sus senos, están listos para ser saboreados, mi lengua pica por lamerlos, pronto, susurro para ambos, mis labios hacen un recorrido por el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo, y un poco más abajo, mis fosas nasales se inundan del olor de su excitación, y la mía se eleva mas si es que es posible, respiro profundamente…pronto… repito… mi boca asciende, y mis manos no se están quietas, recorren cada centímetro de su piel sin llegar a hacerlo tan íntimamente… a mi meta, y saboreo esa perla dura y rosada, deliciosa, ella gime más fuerte y el sonido se va directamente a mi ingle. Mi mano masajea su otro seno, quiero atenderlos igual y lo alterno ambos son saboreados por mi boca, ambos saben tan deliciosos, son mi perdición._

_-amor por favor- susurra entre cortada_

_-por favor que mi amor- le digo sabiendo lo que desea porque mi cuerpo también lo pide a gritos._

_-hazme tuya- dice con un gemido cuando mordisqueo su clavícula._

_-siempre- susurro antes de acomodarme entre sus piernas mientras mi boca devora la suya, esta tan lista para mí que me deslizo dentro de ella de una sola estocada, ella grita, yo grito, el placer es tanto que siento morir, me quedo quieto, no es tan fácil porque mi cuerpo grita que termine con lo que he empezado, mi amor mueve sus caderas pidiendo más, ¿y quién soy yo para negárselo? Me muevo pausadamente disfrutando de cada sensación, ella se mueve a mi ritmo, y poco a poco vamos aumentando, sintiendo como fuego liquido consume nuestros cuerpos hasta que en un grito de éxtasis, a la par, gritamos nuestros nombres al llegar a la cumbre del placer, mi cuerpo tiembla como gelatina, me dejo caer hacia un lado, más bien hacia el lado donde no tiene el yeso, ambos tenemos las respiraciones agitadas y nuestros cuepas están sudorosos, ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, siento el bum, bum de su corazón en mi costado que parece bombear en sincronía con el mío, quiero decir tanto, pero las palabras se han ido, la aprieto contra mí, sintiendo como se amolda a la posición, somos complemento del otro se que suena cursi y tal vez yo en el pasado hubiera pasado días enteros de quien hablaba de tener su media naranja, esa persona con quien te sientes completo y en tu hogar…_

_-te amo- susurra mi amor con un bostezo_

_-te amo- respondo jalando la sabana para taparnos y caer en un delicioso sueño…_

_Unos besos húmedos a través de mis piernas me despertaron, mire y era mi bella totalmente denuda que recorría con su boca cada centímetro de mi pierna izquierda para pasarse después a la derecha, sus ojos brillaban como una niña pillada en medio de una travesura, al llegar a mi ingle jugó con mis pelotas, besando y mordisqueando, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retuerza de placer, su lengua recorrió toda mi longitud con parsimonia, saboreando y de repente estaba dentro de su boca de un solo empujón, su lengua sus labios sus dientes a través de mi piel sensible me estaban llevando al límite,_

_-amor para- dije con el último aliento que me quedaba para hablar, pero ella no lo hizo, acelero sus movimientos de forma que me llevo al límite y acabé en su boca, su lengua limpio hasta la última gota, no dejando nada después de asegurarse de ello, se acero y se acostó a mi lado dejando un húmedo beso sobre mi pecho_

_-¿y eso porque fue?- le digo en un jadeo_

_-tenia sed y como el agua de la jarra se acabo- dice encogiendo se de hombros y provocando que estalle en carcajadas, jamás imagine que esa sería su respuesta._

_-te estás volviendo muy traviesa- le digo besando el tope de su cabeza_

_-¿te molesta?- titubea al preguntar_

_-para nada amor, al contrario me encanta- le aseguro apretando su delicioso cuerpo desnudo contra el mío_

_-los chicos están por llegar- susurra después de un rato de silencio, solo el roce de nuestra piel y los latido de nuestros corazones se escuchan_

_-lo sé- suspiro mirando que ya tenemos bastantes horas en cama- pero no quiero separarme- digo como niño pequeño- quiero seguir así me encanta estar contigo entre mis brazos. _

_-y a mí me encanta estar así pero no creo que a nuestros hijos les haga mucha gracia encontrar a sus papis desnudos en cama y sin comer nada en todo el día- es verdad, ellos odian que se les pase una comida y cuando a nosotros nos pasa nos regañan_

_-¿quieres salir a comer a alguna parte?- le pregunto aunque realmente yo no tengo ganas de salir._

_-no, pidamos servicio a la habitación- susurra como sabiendo lo que pienso_

_-y que se te antoja amor- le digo levantando su rostro sonrojado_

_-lo que se me antojaba ya me lo comí- dice con una sonrisita y sus mejillas aun mas rojas_

_-amor- la reprendo- si sigues así no nos levantaremos en todo el día- le digo antes de atraparla en un beso_

_Ella responde rápidamente enredando su mano entre mi cabello tirando de él y haciéndome gemir, se estremece y yo bajo mis manos hasta sus caderas para levantarlas y que quede a horcadas sobre mí, nuestro beso sigue, su pequeño cuerpo se retuerce creando una deliciosa fricción de nuestros cuerpos denudas, mis manos no son suficientes para acariciar su sedosa piel, ella se levanta un poco solo para guiarme y entrar profundamente en ella, gimo fuertemente, jamás tendré suficiente de ella, su mueve lento torturándome, girando sus caderas al ritmos de las envestidas, no durare mucho llevo mis manos entre sus piernas, al punto justo y juego allí haciendo que sus movimientos se vuelvan desesperados, estoy al límite y en cuanto siento como se aprieta a mi alrededor me dejo ir en un grito de éxtasis, su cuerpo agotado descansa sobre mí, su piel sudorosa en contacto con la mía nos hace estremecer… _

_Es única, y es mía, sonrió cual idiota acariciando la argolla de matrimonio en mi mano, irónico un no sueño hecho realidad._

_Después de estar en silencio solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía decidimos darnos una ducha rápida, no creo que sea prudente recibir a los chicos oliendo a sexo, sonreí para mis adentros, imaginando tantas cosas con mi esposa y mis hijos…._

_(Fin 18+)_

-se puede saber qué piensas- dijo bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras con su mano buena secaba su cabello

-nada amor, solo en lo feliz que si de que oficialmente seas mía- susurro acercándome a ella y tomando la toalla para depuse terminar de secar su sedoso cabello. El estomago de mi esposa hace acto de presencia con un fuerte rugido haciéndola sonrojar y a mi sonreír…

-creo que tu esposo es un irresponsable que no te ha alimentado- digo serio

-me has alimonado de la mejor forma- sonríe con picardía haciendo reaccionar a mi amigo

-amor, no creo que sea prudente que e provoques- susurro pegándome a su cuerpo mostrándole los efectos de sus palabras

-está bien me portare como niña buena- hace un puchero y la miro sacar unos jeans y una blusa, me apresuro para ayudarle a ponérselas y mientras me cambio escucho que pide servicio a la habitación, ella siempre está pendiente de todo.

Unos minutos más tarde estamos en la sala con los platos en las piernas viendo una película, comemos entre risas y juegos dándonos en la boca uno al otro…

La puerta se abre con un estruendo y entran un par de remolinos gritando a la vez, exitados por todo lo que vieron, me iento feliz por ellos, mi peque se sienta a mi lado y come de mi plato mientra Rob hace lo suyo con el de Bella, le hago una señal a mi hermosa que nos mira con los ojos nublados…

-¿y eso se la pasaro haciendo mientras nosotros fuera? Pregunta Emmett decepcionado

-y que mas queria que hiciéramos si mi esposa esta lastimada- defiendo rápidamente

-hubiera sido mejor que se fueran con nosotros en ese caso – dice jane cruzándose de brazos, mira a bella que econde su sonrojado rodtro en mi cuello y jane sonríe burlona- creo que fue bueno que se quedaran- me guiña el ojo y llama para pedir cena, al parecer es fan de los rollitos primavera porque pidió bastates, n me eplico como puede ntrar tanta comidae n ese cuerpo tan pequeño…

-bueno y que paso con Félix de que están desaparecidos- dijo merie después de un rato

-ni idea- digo encogiéndome de hombros, todos etamos comiendo unos en los sofás y otros en la alfombra comiendo con los platos en la mano, las risas están a la orden del dia…

-mami ¿Cuándo naceda mi hermanito?- pregunto Nesie haciendo que mi eposa se atragantara con el refresco que se bebía.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso amor?- le pregunto acariciando su rostro

-es que vi en una película que unos seodes se casababan y después tenían un bebe- luego frunce el seño y nos ira con intriga- ¿Cómo nacimos dob y yo si ustedes no etban casados?- dice irandonos seriamente

¿Alguien puede decirme como se le explica eso a una niña de apenas tres años demasiado inteligente para su propio bien?

- veras cariño, yo tenia muchas ganas de tener un bebe asi que fui cin el doctor y el me dio una medicina que me hizo crecer la barriga y después nacieron ustedes- dijo mi esposa rápidamente

-wodale y que pensé que los bebes nacian después de que el papá duedme con la mamá…- y ahora fue mi turno de escupir el refresco

-te dije que no todos los niños nacemos igual hermanita, yo vi que ahora los doctores hacen a los bebes y después los ponen en la pansa de la mama- dijo el maduro de Robert

-¿Cuándo viste eso'- pregunto bella intrigada

-el otro dia que tu estabas en el hospital y me quede con tia rose y tio Emmett y ellos se fueron a hacer al go de comida pero a mi me aburría las caricaturas y le cambie a la televisión y mire que decían que en latotatorio hacían a los bebes..- dijo rapidamete mi galan

-chico uno no puede distrerse nada cuando esta contigo- dijo sorprendido emmett

-cariño, lo que dices es cierto- le ije rápidamente- pero el que nazcan de una u otra forma no quita que se quieran mas o menos les digo rápidamente

-pedo si vamos atener un hermanito papi- preguntaron a la vez

-claro que si solo que esperaremos un poco mas- les digo rápidamente

-pedo que se a poquito he- dice mi niña entre cerrando los ojos

-claro peque- le aseguro guiñándole el ojo

La charla queda hasta allí porque la puerta es abierta por un par de sonrientes Felix y dimitri

-y ustedes donde andaban desaparecidos- acusa merie

-nada solo disfrutando de nuestro viaje- se encoge de hombros felix

-diles la verdad- acuso dimitri

-bien,- refunfuño- me entere por un pajarillo que el juez randall estaba por estos rumbos, el es muy amigo mio y de casualidad, después de buscarlo por horas, nos encontramos en un restaurant, y de casualidad le conte el caso de ustedes… - sonríe malignamente

-diles la verdad cariño- le regaña dimitri- el les dijo que estaban a punto de perder a sus hijos por la negatividad de los padres de bella para que estuvieran cotigo, y que tu mama esta tan obsecionada con los niños que los secuestro y se los llevo haciéndoles pasar horas infernales, también le dijo que estas a cargo de tu muy anciana abuela- se escuchoo un golpe y la mano de felix vol a sobarse la cabeza

-me vuelve a decir ancoana y esto será uan caricia comparado con lo que te hare- le regaa mi hermosa

-solo estaba exagerando corazón- dice abrazandola- es para darle realizmo y para que no te enojes mas quiero que sepas que dio fruto porque he conseguido una cita para mañana con el juez Jhon Randall su hermano para mañana a primera hora, el nos ayudara para agilizar los tramites para que bella pueda tener su permiso de trabajo temporal para que puedan irse a londres además de que nos dara una orden e rectriccion el contra de Charlie y Esme por tiempo indefinido, sin contar con que les dara una muy buena multa a mbos por daños encontra de la familia Cullen Swan- termina su discurso con una sonrisa

-gracias Félix- sonrio feliz nada mejor que iniciar lejos de todo esto malo que nos rodea últimamente

-y noes todo- saca un sobre de las bolsas traceras de sus jeans- este es un regalo de bodas de pate de mi cuchurrumin y mio- sonríe dándome el sobre que me arrebata Nessie y abre arapidamente

-hay tio felix para que quieren mi papa estos papeles- dice mirando dos boletos que miro y son de un viaje para dos personas por tres dias a la Riviera maya en mexico

-no se hubieran molestado chicos muchas gracias- digo emocionado

-quisiera que fuera por as tiempo per con lo de su viaje a Londres creo que una mini luna de miel no estaría nada mal- dice dimitri

-es genial chicos gracias- dice bella con una enorme sorisa

-me alegra que les guste amigos pero creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos para estar descanzados y a tiempo para nuestra cita con el juez- todos asentimos y caminamos hacia nuestras resectivas habitaciones para empacar las cosas.

-ve a ayudar a los niños amor- susurro mi esposa antes de entrar en el cuarto

-ya mi hermosa lo esta haciendo amor- sonreí eso era algo que siempre teníamos mi abuela y yo, nos comunicábamos sin palabras, muchas veces haciendo las cosas antes de que el otro ni siquiera lo pida.

-amo a lizzie- dice con una sonrisa- es maravillosa, será genial estar en Londres con ella.

-ni que lo digas y eslla estará mas que encantada de qe volvamos alla están los restos de mi mama y del abuelo y se que aunque finge que todo esta ben sufre por estar lejos

-lo he notado amor, muchas veces la he visto con la mirada perdida y creo que es por eso- y asiento y comienzo a empacar rápidamente.

El tiempo vuela, el regreso a casa fue de lo mas divertido entre las bromas de Emmett y jane amo a mi hermanita. En casa todo estaba tal y como lo dejamos antes de irnos, pero se sentía diferente, no sabria explicar pero había algo que me provocaba que e estremeciera de pies a cabeza, no quise parecer neurótico asi que le dije a jane que tomara mi volvo y llevara a merie a su casa, los niños se apuntaron rápidamente, y bella fue con ellos porque yo se lo pedi, Emmett mando a Rosalie sola en el coche, dijo que debía hablar conmigo, seguro que noto mi inquietud.

-dimtri creo que me gustaría darle la bievenida a casa a mi esposa con un rico postre- digo para también alejar a mi hernmosa- abuelita hermosa podrías hacernos un pastel de mouse de chocolate ese que me encanta- le digo poiendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno.

-claro hijo, pero si querías deshacerte de mi solo lo hubieras dicho- sonríe y me guiña el ojo antes de tomar el brazo de dimitri e irse.

-ahora si dime que pasa ed- apresuro Emmett

- no se como eplicarlo pero desde que abri la puerta note como que algo no anda bien.

-crees que se haya metido alguien'- pregutno mirando para todos lados

-no tengo idea lo único que se es que me siento inquieto.

Entramos Felix, Alec,Emmett y yo verificando todo, que parecía estar en orden… hasta que llegamos a la recamara de los niños, allí no había nada, ni camas ni ropa ni un juguete absolutamente nada….

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

_**gracias a todas por su paciencia espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo que lo he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes, parece que el trabajo me ha dado una tregua así que pronto estaré con un nuevo capitulo...**_

_**gracias a todas por sus reviews, son un gran aliciente para seguir adelante, narraly, maya masen cullen este esta dedicado a ustedes... **_

_**a cada lectora mil gracias, sea silenciosa o no...**_

_**por sus alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias... **_

_**espero estar dando lata pronto con otro capitulo**_

_**las quiero a TODAS **_

_**un beso gigante y un abrazo de oso**_

_**nos leemos pronto...**_


	29. Chapter 29 en medio del caos

"**En medio del caos"**

Mi mente viajaba a millones de ideas por segundo al ver la habitación vacía de mis hijos, ni siquiera la ropa de ellos estaba, absolutamente nada, el corazón se me estrujo de solo pensar que en lugar d los muebles hubieran sido ellos, ¿y si el fin era ese? ¿Y si venían por ellos y al no encontrarlos decidieron llevarse las cosas?

-Edward- escuche una voz lejana pero mi mente estaba revolucionado

-Edward carajo reacciona- sentí un empujón y parpadee varias veces para poder reaccionar

-tiene alguien alguna idea de quién pudo ser- dije apretando los puños hasta sentir las uñas clavadas en las palmas de mis manos.

-sabemos lo mismo que tu Edward pero ya he llamado a la policía y está en camino- aseguro Emmett con el móvil aun en sus manos

-y bella y los niños- dije aturdido

-les llame y les dije que nos esperaran en casa de Merie, a la abuela también les dije que nos reuniríamos allí- aseguro Alec que note le temblaba la voz

-vámonos de aquí- dije rápidamente, me asqueaba hasta cuando estaríamos pasando por eso

- eso estaría bien- dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos rumbo a la sala, nos dejamos caer en los sea todos desparramados y nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el timbre sonó y entraron los oficiales…

-buenas noches nos notificaron de un saqueo en esta casa- dijo profesionalmente uno de ellos

-síganme por favor- dije poniéndome de pie y guiándolos hacia la recamara que hasta hoy había sido de mis hijos

-me podría describir lo que había en este lugar- dijo uno de ellos sacando una libreta de apuntes

-era la recamara de mis hijos- les dije y comencé a describir cada uno de los muebles, sus caras eran seria pero en sus ojos mire que algo sabían del asunto cuando termine de describir ellos intercambiaron miradas y luego uno asintió y el otro después de un suspiro hablo uno de ellos.

-en las salidas del pueblo encontraron tiradas todas esas cosas que describe, las lámparas las camas, hasta la ropa de niño y niña- dijo provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina

-están seguros-dije tratado de encontrar alguna respuesta

-por supuesto, algunas de ellas aun están allí sobre todo ropa- dijo el otro

- me pueden llevar allí- dije rápidamente

-por supuesto señor Cullen, por cierto soy el oficial Ateara- dijo con una mueca, perdón sonrisa

-yo soy el oficial Uley- aseguro el otro pera para ser sinceros en ese momento lo que menos estaba interesado era en saber sus estúpidos apellidos. Les señale la salida y carajo mi coche no estaba así que viajamos en la patrulla que creo que corría mas lento que las babosas del jardín

-allí- señalo el hombre al costado de la carretera donde había un tiradero de cosas.

Me baje cuando abrieron la puerta, claro estas cosas no abren por dentro, Salí y reconocí inmediatamente todo, era de mis hijos, ropa y juguete aun había allí, mire todo y sentí un nudo en mi garganta…

-reconoce las cosas señor- dijo el oficial Ateara

-si- susurre trabando el nudo que tenía.

-entonces está resuelto- dijo el otro sacándome de mis casillas.

-por supuesto que no está resuelto, -espeté lo más tranquilo posible- tienen que da con el responsable del saqueo tienen que dar con la persona que fue capaz de hacer algo así, no es lógico que se metan en una casa y solo se llevan esto habiendo cosas de mucho más valor.

-se investigara señor Cullen se lo aseguro- dice serio el oficia Ateara manándole una mirada matadora al idiota de Uley

-eso espero y me guastaría que me mantuvieran informado de todo- les dije viendo como se detenía un coche en la acera, lo reconocí fácilmente era el mercedes de papa

-hijo que pasa- dijo rápidamente

-saquearon el cuarto de los niños y tiraron todas sus cosas aquí- dije recibiendo gustoso el abrazo que me dio

-se llevaron algo mas- dijo mirando las cosas regadas

-nada mas todo estaba en su lugar, solo las cosas de Nessie y Rob- aseguro sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

-esto no pinta bien hijo- aseguro Carlisle temiendo por sus nietos- quien pudo hacer eso, los niños no le han hecho mal a nadie

- lo sé papa yo estoy igual las únicas dos personas que han querido hacer algo son Esme que ya está en el siquiátrico y Charlie pero por lo que dijo Merie esta e viaje-estaba demasiado enojado y confundido que nunca

- el que este de viaje no limita hijo, existe la tecnóloga y mucha gente sin escrúpulos que hace cualquier cosa por dinero

- lo sé, lo sé- dije desesperado y sintiendo el móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo

-amor, por que tardan tanto- escuche la única voz que se puede dar paz

-solo atediando unos asuntos amor en unos minutos vamos- le dije tratando de sonar tranquilo

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto nerviosa

-hablamos en casa si, salimos para allá- le aseguro- te amo- digo antes de colgar

- te llevo hijo- dijo Carlisle apuntando su mercedes

-puede ir señor cualquier cosa lo mantendremos al tanto- aseguro Ateara y solo asentí caminando al coche y subiendo rápidamente.

-a donde te llevo hijo- pregunto en cuanto se puso en marcha

-a casa de Merie allí están todos- dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

-no se te ocurre nadie que pudiera hacerlo, aparte de Charlie- dijo mi padre

-la verdad no papa, es difícil, los únicos que han intentado hacer algo son él y Esme y como ella está en ese lugar no creo que pudiera hacer nada ni Bella ni yo tenemos enemigos.

-solucionaremos esto hijo, muy pronto- aseguro el apretando mi mano

-eso espero papa, por ahora lo que más me interesa es dormir en otro lado, no quiero llevar a bella y los niños a casa, no hasta que atapen a quien hay hecho eso.

-pueden quedarse en casa, estoy solo, Jasper rento un departamento y como sabes Emmett vive con Rosalie así que…- dejo la frase abierta

- no se papa, creo que primero lo hablo con mi hermosa y bella- no quería tomar una decisión por ellas y que luego se sintieran incomodas

-como quieran hijo pero las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ustedes, son mi familia, y aunque ni Jasper ni tu sean mis hijos de sangre yo los quiero como tal…

-lo sé papa, y tu eres mi padre, le dije notando como su manzana de Adam se movía al tragar grueso…

-siento lo que paso con Esme hijo, se que ha hecho cosas muy malas a causa de su locura pero te aseguro que ella te ama, a su enfermiza manera a pero lo hace, tú fuiste la luz de sus ojos en cuanto te tubo entre sus brazos…

-se eso papa, tal vez algún día la perdone pero por ahora no, es muy difícil para mí, tu sabes que bella y mis hijos son mi vida, y ella atentó contra ellos, sabes que mi hermosa es la luz de mis ojos y ella le hizo daño…- dije rápidamente

-si lo sé- suspiro- solo no nos olvides hijo por favor- se le quebró la voz al final

- no lo hare papa- asegure siendo yo ahora quien apretara su mano, el auto se paro frente a la casa de Merie al parecer todos estaban allí ahora- ¿quieres pasar?- pregunte esperanzado.

-claro hijo vamos- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón

-extraño a mis nietos- dijo al tiempo que tocábamos la puerta

- es difícil o hacerlo- reí, mis hijos sabían cómo meterse en la bolsa a cualquiera.

-¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto Emmett mordiendo una hamburguesa

-emm déjanos pasar- dije tratando de empujarlos

-esas no son formas de entrar a una casa ajena- refunfuño con la boca llena

- asco tío panda no se hace eso- le regaño mi niña que estaba parada a su lado

- cierto Emmett eso no se hace- dijo mi padre tendiéndole los brazos a Nessie que no dudo en saltar y enredar sus piernitas en la cintura de su padre.

-hola abuelito- saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola mi niña hermosa, ¿Cómo la pasaron en su paseo?- pregunto mi padre emocionado

- muuuuuuuuuuuuy pade mi papi y mi mami se casadon en una boda pidata y todo estaba detebonito, y fuimos de paseo y dob les compdo un degalo con lo que gano en la maquinita y mi tia jane y tooodos fuimos a pasead pada dejad a mi papi y am i mami que coman miel, ¿abuelito tu sabes podque los que se casan deben de comed miel?- pregunto mi niña al finar haciendo a mi papa mirarme para pedir ayuda

- no es para comer miel corazón al tiempo a solas que pasan los que se casan se le llama luna de miel…- le dije acariciando su cabello

-pedo papi la luna no es de miel es de queso chedad- dijo rápidamente

- no cariño, la luna es de algo muy diferente pero luna de miel es solo un término no es literal- le dije y ella memoro como diciendo no te entiendo pero pronto volvió su atención a su abuelo

-mis abuelitas hiciedon hambudguesas podque dob y yo les pedimos con muuuuuuchas papas de palito con cátsup- dijo relamiendo sus labios- ¿quiedes comed con nosotdos abuelito? Las abuelitas cocinan dete dico- aplaudió mi niña

- claro que si cariño- dijo mi padre entrando a la casa de Merie cargando aun a Nessie.

-hola familia- saludo a lo Emmett

- abuelitoooooooooooo!- grito Rob corriendo a sus brazos

-hola hijo- dijo mi padre haciendo malabares para cargaros a los dos como changos a cada lado de las caderas

-ya supiste que mi papi y mi mami se casaron?- pregunto con sus ojos emocionados

-algo supe- le guiño el ojo a Nessie que soltó una risita

-mi abuela Lizzy dice que iremos a la luna con la miel- estaba emocionado

-se dice luna de miel pero creo que eso es solo para la pareja de casados- rio mi padre

-pues es así para los que no tienen hijos porque la abuela Lizzy dice que iremos todos a la riquera meya- dijo titubeante

- la Riviera maya- le aclaro mi padre

-eso, tío Félix y tío Dimitri les regalaron los boletos para estar un fin de semana- continuo emocionado mi hijo

Mi esposa salió de la cocina cargando con su brazo bueno una charola con varas hamburguesas y me apresure a ayudarla así que ya no me di cuenta que más le contaron mis hijos a Carlisle

-deja te ayudo amor- dije quitándole la charola

-gracias amor- dijo dándome un beso rápido en los labios- ¿qué pasa?- tan pronto y me conocía bien

-podemos salir atrás- dije rápidamente no quería que se hiciera un escándalo

-claro amor- too mi mano y salimos por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero, nos sentamos en un columpio que tiene Merie allí y me quede en silencio realmente no sabía cómo decirle

- habla amor sino mi mente me dará muchas ideas que te aseguro pueden ser peores de lo que realmente puede estar pasando

-no quiero que te alteres amor- dije rápidamente- pero saquearon la habitación de los niños- ella ahogo un grito con sus manos- todo lo demás está allí pero en la habitación de Nessie y Rob no hay nada, se llevaron absolutamente todo- mire como dos lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la atraje a mi colocándola sobre mi regazo- sssh amor ya la policía está en ello, además lo que hicieron fue solo por maldad porque tiraron todo a las afueras del pueblo en la carretera que va rumbo a la Push

- pero porque ellos amor- sollozo- quiero irme de aquí ya- dijo desesperada- no soportaría que alguien le hiciera daño a mis niños amor, no podría resistirlo

- lo sé mi vida por eso estaba pensando en arreglar todo para irnos cuanto antes a ese viaje que nos regalo Félix y estarnos por lo menos una semana así para cuando volvamos este todo arreglado y nos vamos definitivamente a Londres

-eso me agrada pero donde nos quedaremos esta noche aquí con la abuela- dijo rápidamente

-Carlisle me ofreció su casa- dije rápidamente- el está solo y hay espacio suficiente pero nos quedarnos donde tú te sientas mejor- me apresure a decir

- sinceramente me da igual lo único que me importa es que esa persona que saqueo el cuarto de los niños no se acerque a ellos…- dijo estremeciéndose

- no lo permitiremos amor- le asegure- somos muchos los que estamos para cuidarlos

- lo sé es solo que todo esto me rebasa es demasiado- dice sollozando yo me limito a abrazarla y dejar que mis propias lagrimas fluyan

- hey chicos- salió mi hermosa y al vernos se a suata- ¿pasa algo? Bella cariño ¿estás bien?

-siéntete hermosa- dije rápidamente- lo que pasa es que saquearon el cuarto de los niños, se llevaron todo ropa, muebles todo- le dije y pude ver sus facciones que estaba en shock- pero solo eso, todo lo demás esta intacto- le asegure- y bueno le conté a bella y se sintió nerviosa- le asegure y mire como los ojos de mi hermosa se cristalizaban, abrí mis brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Quién pudo hacer semejante atrocidad?- pregunto Lizzy

-no se abuela pero te aseguro que lo averiguaremos, por lo pronto esta noche nos quedaremos en casa de Carlisle, el me ofreció, y mañana viajaremos a la Riviera maya cuando vuélvamos podremos irnos a Londres definitivamente- le asegure

-eso suena a un buen plan- dijo con un intento de sonrisa- además siempre quise conocer ese lugar- sonrió un poco mas

- entonces no se diga mas- dije besando su cabeza

-¿ya hablaste con Félix para que se encargue de todo? – pregunto bella limpiándose su carita

-aun no he hablado con él pero dudo que ponga alguna objeción además como está tramitando los papeles porque tenemos que salir de estados nidos cuanto antes por los ataques recibidos puede que esto sirva de antecedente para que se agilice todo

-eso seria sacar algo bueno de lo malo- dijo mi hermosa besando mi mejilla- vamos a entrar antes de que los niños se preocupen y vengan por nosotros.

Mi hermosa entro a la casa no sin antes dejarnos unos pañuelos, comencé a limpiar las lágrimas de mi bella, y a repartir veos por toda su cara ganándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-ya te dije cuanto te amo- susurre sobre sus labios

- creo que el día de hoy no- hizo un delicioso puchero que no tarde en quitar con un beso

-disculpe usted esposa prometo decirlo más seguido- reí

- te amo Edward, tanto que me da miedo- susurro acariciando mi rostro- es tan irreal para mi estar aquí así contigo, nuestra familia, amándote como te amo y sentir tu amor- delinea mi rostro enviando descargas a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

-también para mí lo es- susurro con mi voz enronquecida- mi vida ha dado muchos giros amor, pero el más maravilloso de ellos eres tú, y son nuestros hijos, ya te he dicho que jamás pensé formar una familia, esposa hijos estaba bastante lejos de mis planes, y ahora no cambio esto por nada del universo, son mi vida y mi razón de ser- ella me regala un beso de esos que te quitan el aliento y la razón

- papi no te comas a mi mami, mejor comete una hamburguesa- creo que ya no permitiré a mi hijo juntarse con jane y Emmett

- cierto hermanito, mi amiga necesita respirar no es un vampiro- se burla jane parada a una lado de Rob

-jane- la regañe riendo

-solo constato un hecho, además si no se apuran terminaran limpiando solo la cocina, Emmett esta arrasando con todo- rio jane apuntando a Emmett que tenía una hamburguesa en cada mano y las mordía de forma alternada

- vamos amor que aquí mi hermanita aguafiestas no me deja disfrutar de ti- susurré a mi esposa y lego nos pongo de pie para caminar abrazados a la casa.

Félix me envió un texto diciendo que la cita con el juez era a las ocho y que llevaría una copia de la demanda interpuesta por el saqueo de la casa además de fotos que tomo del lugar donde tiraron las cosas de los niños, también me decía que no me preocupe que se encargaría de todo para que podamos mudarnos a Londres lo antes posible

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto bella mirándome a los ojos

- es Félix que está arreglando todo, solo que mañana estamos con el juez en la mañana y después de eso nos iremos a nuestro viaje

-suena bien- susurro pero note la tristeza en sus ojos y la abrace mas...

-mis niños que les parecería dormir esta noche con su abuelito Carlisle- dijo mi padre como no queriendo la cosa

-pedo hace mucho que o dodmimos en mi casita- dijo mi niña

-es que estoy tan solito que me harían muy feliz si duermen aunque sea una noche en mi casita, así no me sentiría triste- mi padre les hizo una carita de perrito abandonado que apunto estuve de ahogarme con el bocado que tenía en mi boca de las ganas que me dieron de reírme.

- no queremos que estés triste abuelito- dijo mi niño abrazándolo- pero debes pedir permiso a mis papis y la abuela Lizzy primero- mi galán tan maduro

-cierto- volteo hacia nosotros- ¿Qué les parece ir a dormir a mi casa esta noche para alegrar a este pobre viejo?- me guiño el ojo

- por mi encantada- dijo mi esposa- además mañana nos iremos de vacaciones a la Riviera maya y creo que tardaras en volver a disfrutar de tu nietos.

-alto allí- dijo jane mirándonos a todos- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos mi bebe y yo? ¿Nos dejaran como cachorros abandonados a mitad de la calle?- se limpio una lagrima imaginaria y me guiño el ojo de seguro Alec ya le había contado todo

-para nada cariño- dijo mi padre- hasta donde se eres la hermana adoptiva de mi hijo por lo tanto eres como una hija y puedes quedarte en mi casa- sonrió mi padre, me alegraba verlo así, realmente había temido que tuviera algún tipo de depresión o algo con todo lo que sucedió con Esme.

-oh papi Carlisle muchas gracias- rio jane lanzándole un beso

-en ese caso creo que esa todo resuelto- sonreí al decirlo y mis niños comenzaron a discutir que si quien dormía con su abuelo

- creo que su abuelo les está pidiendo que duerman en su casa no en su cama- les dije riendo

-pero esta solito la abuelita que no es abuelita que era buena y ya no se fue- ¿podía hacerlo más enredoso?

-en ese caso creo que es debe ser quien decida si duermen o no con el ¿no creen?

-para mí sería un honor compartir mi cuarto con ustedes- rio mi padre, y no se lo negaría después de todo seria quizá la última noche que disfrute de ellos porque inmediatamente terminemos las vacaciones nos iremos a Londres a comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

-está bien pero no golpeen al abuelo- dijo bella sonriente- y Carlisle creo que debe acercar una buena pomada para los golpes porque recibirá muchas patadas y rodillazos- reímos por la cara que pusieron los niños al ser acusados por su mama

- gustosos los recibo hija- dijo él besando a los niños.

La noche llego cuando menos lo esperamos y cada quien se fue a su lugar, papa parecía gallina clueca con los niños, nos quito las sillitas del auto para llevarlos con él y bella Alec, jane, y yo viajamos en mi volvo ya que mi hermosa acompaño a Carlisle.

La casa estaba bien cuidada el parecer contrato alguien para que se encargue de limpiar a tiempo completo, era una mujer mayor al parecer era e la Push pues sus rasgos eran nativos, se presento como Makena y nos preparo los cuartos en un santiamén…

- y cómo fue que dite con ella papa- le pregunte después de que bella y mi hermosa se fueron a preparar a los niños para dormir y Carlisle y yo nos quedamos charlando en su estudio mientras tomábamos una copa

-es una larga historia solo puedo decirte que estuve atendiendo a su esposo en el hospital el tenia una insuficiencia cardiaca congénita, aun no me explico cómo pudo vivir tantos años con ese mal, el caso es que como no tuvieron hijos y Vivian en casa de una sobrina de él, cuando murió, Makena se sentía incomoda de vivir y depender de ellos ya que son sus parientes, así que le ofrecí techo trabajo y lo demás ya te lo imaginas, acepto y tiene unos días aquí, la verdad es que es muy eficiente y trabajadora, como es de edad avanzada ya le he dicho que trabaje a su ritmo que a mí lo único que me interesa es tener ropa y comida lista que la casa puede esperar pero ella es muy limpia como puedes ver, además dedica las tardes a cuidar el jardín que tenia Esme dice que las flores son el perfume natural de los dioses y que perfuman y alegran al alma atormentada…

-entonces se hacen un favor mutuamente- dije pensativo- tu le das techo, trabajo y un sueldo para subsistir y ella atiende la casa, suena bien

- exacto además hay algo que no se si sepas pero estoy con los trámites de divorcio con tu madre

-pero…- la verdad me cayó como balde de agua helada- no entiendo.

- hijo, yo amo a Esme pero no puedo seguir así, menos con lo sucedido ayer- mire que su rostro perdía color.

-¿Qué paso papa?- dije asustado

- fui a visitarla como lo hago desde que la internaron, una muchacha joven que dijo ser nueva me guio al consultorio del doctor Jared Stevenson que en su siquiatra, me dijo que estaba en sesión pero que si quería esperar que podía sentarme en la salita, aunque estaba prohibido yo podía hacerlo por ser esposo de la paciente… al principio estuvo silencio al rato se escucharon ruidos extraños y la curiosidad pudo más que yo me acerque a la puerta y gire el pomo estaba sin seguro y la abrí- se estremeció y supe que lo que diría n sería agradable- ante mí se presento la peor escena, Esme estaba montándose al doctor en el diván, no se percataron de que los vi, estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, saque mi móvil y les tome una foto, no me malinterpretes, necesitaba pruebas para tramitar el divorcio, me dolió como el infierno, sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas por su posesividad pero llegar a eso es algo que yo no le aguantaría… metí la demanda y bueno estoy esperando a ver qué sucede…

-lo siento papa, se que debió ser muy duro para ti...

- como no tienes idea…- limpio sus lagrimas y me regalo una débil sonrisa- ya he contratado a la doctora que te suplirá, se llama Renata Sparring es especialista en lo mismo que tu y tiene muy buenas referencias, además me conto en la video entrevista que tuvimos que se acaba de divorciar y necesita un cambio de aires, tiene treinta y cinco años y es trigueña- me la describió y yo me reí, sabía que necesitaba cambiar de platica.

-creo que con saber que es buena en su trabajo y que mis pacientes quedaran en buenas manos es suficiente- reí

- solo para que sepas bien- rio también y dio el último trago a su copa- creo que debemos dormir, mañana será un di pesado para ambos, yo tengo audiencia para presentar mis pruebas para lo de mi divorcio y ustedes para lo de los papeles de bella así que será mejor que descansemos.

-claro papa, aunque creo que tu no descansaras nada con esos acompañantes que tendrás he- me burle un poco.

-aunque tenga que inyectarme para destramar los músculos por dormir en mala posición a esos pequeños no los cambio por nada.

Subimos a su cuarto, bella y la abuela estaban leyéndoles un cuento para dormir, y ellos tenían cara de todo menos de sueño, espere a que terminaran y les di las buenas noches, bella y yo subimos a mi cuarto y estaba tal y como lo deje, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Me gustaría darme una ducha- dijo mi esposa con un puchero

-¿eso es una invitación señora mía?- pregunte acercándome a ella

-más bien una petición- sonrió antes de darme un beso- me relajaría mucho, me siento demasiado estresada.

- entonces señora mía permítame darle un rico y tibio baño- dije sacando de mi armario una bolsa negra y cinta para cubrirle el yeso, la ducha fue normal, la verdad no me sentía con ánimos de nada mas y note que ella tampoco así que salimos del baño y nos metimos a la cama desnudos, amaba estar así piel a piel...

-amor los niños- dijo bella al ver que no acerque ropa

- tienes razón amor- reí acercando unos bóxers míos para ella y para mí y una polera para ella.

-descansa mi bella- comencé a tararear claro de luna, ella se acomodo enredada en mi cuerpo y a los pocos minutos su respiración me hizo saber que estaba profundamente dormida.

Estaba alegre por ella, pero el sueño huyo de mí, no me moví para no incomódala per eso no impidió que mi mente vagara buscando culpables de lo sucedido, sentía que cada segundo en forks era arriesgar a mi familia y sinceramente me daba terror que les pase algo… el tiempo siguió su curso, bella se movió incomoda un par de veces peros solo con tararearle un poco volvía a la paz de su sueño.

Una vez habían respaldado y no solo eso sino también impulsado a Charlie victoria y james, por culpa de ellos y el veneno que soltaron Charlie comenzó con toda las estupideces y desconfianzas, y de ellos no hemos sabido nada… no creo que hayan venido y como venganza saqueen exclusivamente la habitación de Nessie y Rob.

-te amo- susurro entre sueños bella suspirando- mi esposo- suspiro de nuevo y no volvió a hablar más.

-tu esposo también te ama- suspire enterrando mi cabeza en sus cabellos y aspirando su aroma, fresas y fresias, único y exclusivo de ella, y por ende mío, cerré los ojos y me permití perderme en el país de los sueños.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto para mi gusto… abrí los ojos y mire a mi esposa saliendo del baño envuelta en mi enorme albornoz se miraba aun más pequeña de lo que es...

- buenos días amor- dije estirándome en la cama.

-buenos días dormilón- sonrió acercándose y dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios- tenemos una cita así que levántese señor que llegamos tarde...

- cierto- dije sin ganas levantándome- me daré una ducha rápida y ahorita bajamos- pase a su lado y le di una palmada en el trasero ganándome un gritito de su parte y me metí rápidamente a la ducha…

Bajamos y encontramos a papa y los niños muy concentrados comiendo panqueques con sirope de varios sabores, mientras que mis hijos tenían unas malteadas de chocolate Carlisle una enorme taza de café...

-buenos días- saludamos a la vez bella y yo

- buenos días hijo ¿durmieron bien?- pregunto rápidamente Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- claro que si- dijo mi esposa sonriente- gracias por tu hospitalidad Carlisle.

-nada de eso, son mi familia y volvería a dejar que mis nietos jueguen a futbol con mis riñones para tenerlos aquí- rio y los niños soltaron una risita

-perdona abuelito no queríamos tumbarte de la cama- dijo Robert sonrojado.

- ya les dije que no fue nada- le resto importancia

- pedo sonaste como costal lleno- rio quedito Nessie- y padecia que te habías descompuesto como mi mami y te teníamos que llevar al hospital.

-pero yo soy fuerte- se defendió Carlisle

-pedo estás viejito abuelo- debatió Nessie.

-oye no estoy viejo- rio Carlisle mientras Makena nos servía a bella y a mí.

-gracias Makena- dije con una sonrisa

- de nada joven- me sonrió de vuelta

¿No te sientas a comer con nosotros?- pregunto mi esposa al verla que volvía a la cocina

- no quisiera incomodar señora- agacho la cabeza

- nada de eso para nosotros sería un honor que comas aquí- apoyo Carlisle

- en ese caso permítanme ir por mi plato- sonrió con calidez y en un parpadeo ya estaba de regreso

- tú no tienes nietos señora Makena- pregunto Robert

- no pequeño, no tuve hijos por lo tanto no tengo nietos- les sonrió con nostalgia

- eso es tiste señoda Makena todas las señodas viejitas deben tened nietos- mi hija y sus conclusiones

- si yo tuviera nietos los iba a mara muchísimo- aseguro Makena siguiéndoles el juego. Nessie y Robert cuchichearon algo y después sonrieron como el gato que se comió al canario.

- señoda Makena nosotdos podemos sed sus nietos- dijo Nessie sonriente

-aunque tenemos muchas abuelitas a nosotros nos gusta.

-me encanta la idea pero aben que me gustaría que me llamaran nana- sonrió ella con los ojos brillosos de la emoción

- entonces desde hoy eres nuestra nana Makena- dijo Rob emocionado, ella no titubeo y se levanto a darles una abrazo y un beso a cada uno

- no pude haber tenido nietos más hermosos e inteligentes- ellos rieron y después la charla siguió protagonizada principalmente por mis hijos que para todo tienen una opinión.

- señora bella si gusta puede dejar a los niños aquí con la señora Lizzy que está en el jardín desde que se levanto y más tarde se levantaran la señorita jane y el joven Alec- se ofreció Makena y la verdad es que me agrado la idea porque los juzgados no eran u buen lugar para traer a los niños; además no sabía por donde más andaríamos.

-Suena a un plan- dije sin expresar mas.

- a mi me parece bien- dijo Carlisle esperando la confirmación definitiva por parte de nosotros.

- es esta bien amor- susurro mi esposa- así los niños no se aburren andando con nosotros.

-en ese caso déjame decirle de mi hermosa y os vamos- me levante de la mesa y Salí al jardín trasero donde estaba Lizzy podando las plantas

- hola hermosa como amaneciste- susurre abrazándola

- muy bien hijo, esperando el momento de volver con mi Toni y mi Elisabeth- sentí la nostalgia en su voz

- será lo primer que hagamos mi hermosa, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres visitaremos las tumbas del abuelo y mis padres- ella me sonrió feliz y me beso en la mejilla

-no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar de Edward y mi Elizabeth como tus padres- el brillo en sus ojos lleno de calidez mi corazón

- eso es lo que son hermosa, y si fuero como me contaste, me siento afortunado de ser su hijo, y espero poder heredar aunque sea un poco del carácter de ellos- ella no pudo evitar que se le rodaran las lagrimas.

-no llores mi hermosa que se me parte el alma verte triste- limpie sus arrugaditas y cálidas mejillas.

-son de felicidad cariño, no te imaginas cuanto me dolía callar la existencia de mi hija y de su esposo, cuantas veces me mordí la lengua para no mencionarlos en algunas ocasiones, y ahora que puedo hablar libremente de ellos me siento liberada- me alegre por ella a la vez que sentí la tristeza de que tuviera que callar tanto tiempo, no sé si yo hubiese podido hacerlo con un dolor así, cielos moriría s pierdo a mi peque o a Rob.

-anda ve que se hace tarde- me dio un leve empujón

-¿ya no me quieres contigo?- me hice el ofendido

- siempre te quiero conmigo cariño, pero creo que tu y esa esposa tuya tienen asuntos que resolver- me guiño el ojo y nos despedimos con un beso antes de entrar a la casa y encontrar a mi bella sentada en el sofá con una adormilada jane

- buenos días hermanito- saludo ella con una sonrisa

- casi tardes hermanita- le respondí a lo que ella muy maduramente me sacó la lengua- iré a cepillarme los dientes antes de irnos amor- le susurre a bella antes de subir a mi cuarto y más rápido que un vampiro estaba listo para salir.

-eres rápido amor- sonrió mi bella

-no puedo dejar esperando a i flamante esposa porque sería muy irresponsable de mi parte- reí llegando a su lado y rodeando su cintura con mi mano

-esa voz me agrada mi flamante esposo- me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-papi nosotros nos portaremos bien para que ustedes estén contentos- dijo m hijo y por su miradita supe que no era de gratis esa buen a voluntad

-esa voz me agrada corazón- dijo bella removiendo sus cabellos.

-papito guapo, pueden tdaednos unos chocolates que padecen gotitas- bingo sonreí

-claro peque- sonreí levantándola para darle un beso en su sonrosada mejilla

- y para mí también papi- susurro mi hijo con la mirada de cachorrito

-claro que si galán- lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo

- nos tenemos que ir mis amores pórtense bien con sus tíos y sus abuelas- sonrió mi esposa y casi puedo decir que escuche el suspiro de Makena desde la cocina

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron a la vez antes de correr hacia el jardín donde estaba mi hermosa

-vamos amor se nos hace tarde- jale a bella para ir a la cochera

-claro amor- sonrió recostando su peso en mí y caminando a mí pasó.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio, las notas de Chopin se escuchaban de fondo, nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la palanca de los cambios, no necesitábamos mas, cuando se complementa así las palabras salen sobrando, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y nos regalábamos una caída sonrisa. Así fue todo el trayecto; me estacione fuera allí nos esperaban Félix y Dimitri.

-justo a tiempo chicos- sonrió dándole un beso a bella y un apretón de mano a mí

- para que veas Félix- sonreí sacaron y el solo negó con la cabeza

- deben saber que el juez Jefferson es un poco quisquilloso, pero es muy apegado al valor de la familia, al cuidado de los niños y está totalmente en contra de que las familia se separaren por nimiedades como lo es el trabajo, su dicho es vale más un pan duro en familia que un bistec separados.

- vaya algunos podrían decir que es anticuado- dije sorprendida

- su hermano es igual así que estuvimos de suerte bella- sonrió Dimitri guiándonos a una pequeña salita de espera- el juez está atendiendo otro caso en cuanto salga vamos nosotros, es una audiencia privada así que no será tan peliculesco- continuo Dimitri tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-lastima ya me imaginaba en una película de acción o en una serie de esas policiacas que tanto transmiten en la tele- me burle

- si eso es lo que quieres lo puedo conseguir Isabella- dijo Félix riéndose de la mueca que le hice.

-ni en sueños- defendí

- lo que sospeche- negó con la cabeza y se retiro de nosotros para contestar su móvil

-no entiendo… están seguros… en que parte… que raro no vieron nada raro allí antes… podría ser… manténganme informado… si es verdad que pedí un reporte inmediato si me lo podían mandar a mi correo… ¿ya?... gracias yo les digo… hasta pronto oficial- la llamada se terminó y por la cara que traía creo que no auguraba nada bueno

- ¿algo anda mal?- inquirí rápidamente

- ¿qué tanto revisaste tu casa?- realmente la pregunta me extraño pero le conteste con toda sinceridad

- no la revise a profundidad todo parecía estar en su lugar solo faltaban las cosas de los niños ¿Por qué?- la verdad es que temía la respuesta

-en el closet de ustedes, exactamente la ropa de bella esta destrozada como que la rompieron con unas tijeras pero la dejaron colgando en las perchas pero parece tira de papel en vez de prendas de vestir…- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y abrace a bella tratando de fundirme con ella.

-hay mas- inquirí por su mirada

- encontraron una nota, muy al estilo de las películas de matones, está hecha con recortes de periódico, dice "para que tengas una probadita de lo que se siente perder lo que amas, esto es solo un aviso" – solo una persona era capaz de escribir semejante nota…

- Esme- susurro bella antes de que yo dijera algo

- pero es prácticamente imposible- aseguro Félix- se supone que en el siquiátrico no la dejan salir hasta que este curada…

Te voy a confiar algo Félix- susurre con un escalofrió pidiéndole perdón a Carlisle mentalmente- Carlisle encontró a Esme manteniendo relaciones con el director del hospital- la cara de bella, Dimitri y el mismo Félix fue un poema.

- ¿estás seguro?- indago después de salir del sopor

-el me lo dijo además dice tener fotos en su móvil que tomo para evidencia de la demanda de divorcio que entablo en contra de ella.

-mira Edward lo que dices es fácil de comprobar con un examen médico, me refiero a lo de tener relaciones y eso nos podría llevar a que alguien le ayudo a salir para hacer lo que hizo.

- por favor Félix- le suplique- esto no puede esperar

- estoy de acuerdo contigo el cuchurrumin- dijo refiriendo se a Dimitri

-ya pídelo- respondió este haciéndose el enojado

- puedes encargarte de eso, no puedo dejar a bella y Edward aquí con esto pero como dice el no podemos darle más largas

-voy solo porque me lo pediste bien cuchurrumin- sonrió tomando su maletín y saliendo

-se resolverá pronto amigos- nos dijo Félix tratando de infundirnos confianza

-eso espero Félix, también espero que esto se resuelva lo antes posible, mira si el juez nos pide que nos quedemos nos días lo haremos- dijo mi bella con voz quebrada

- tranquila bella veras que todo saldrá bien

-eso queremos pensar, pero es tan extraño, en serio hay veces que pienso que estas en la dimensión desconocida…- asegure

- pues hasta a la idea que no es la dimensión desconocida, o algún tv show es real y lo afrontaremos- dijo firme Félix...

-¿señores Cullen?- llamo un oficial desde la puerta, Félix levanto la mano señalándonos- pueden pasar el juez Jefferson los está esperando.

_**chic s aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que es guste, he actualizado tan pronto como me fue posible ¡por lo menos no tarde tanto!**_

_**Gracias a**______maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… mil gracias por sus reviews…_

_Favoritos y alertas GRACIAS de verdad_

_Lectoras silenciosas… aunque no hacen ruido se que están allí y les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan la historia…_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Besooooooooooooos _


	30. Chapter 30 despedida

BPOV

Entramos al lugar, y el juez Jefferson presidia en el estrado custodiado por un par se oficiales, era un hombre de cabello mas blanco que nada, su cara surcada de arrugas, tez blanca, y algo gordo.

-soy el abogado Félix Whitlck y vengo representando al matrimonio Cullen- se presento rápidamente presentando sus credenciales.

- así que tú fuiste quien asalto a mi hermano en sus vacaciones- acuso con una sonrisa

- siento eso- sonrió mi amigo- pero más que mis defendidos son mi familia y creo que usted sabe que por la familia se hace todo.

-entiendo, he leído el expediente pero para ser sincero a pesar de las pruebas se me hace un poco fantasioso.- _a mi también _pensé.

-sin embargo es real, las pruebas están en sus manos- aseguro Félix

-las vi, pero sabemos cuán fácil es en estos tiempos crear pruebas falsas- aseguro

-soy consciente de ello, pero este no es el caso y se lo puedo decir bajo juramento- prosiguió Félix

-me gustaría oírlo de sus labios si no es mucho pedir ¿o tienen prisa?- sonrió un poco zancarrón.

-le contaran lo que desee su señoría solo pregunte y estoy seguro que mis clientes están más que dispuestos a dispersar sus dudas- confirmo Félix tomando su lugar en la silla que estaba a nuestro lado.

-primeramente señora Cullen ¿sus hijos son por inseminación artificial?- pegunto haciéndome sonreír

- si su señoría, me realice una inseminación artificial hace cuatro años en el centro de fertilidad de Phoenix- respondí rápidamente

- en los documentos se afirma que usted no conocía al padre de sus hijos con anterioridad

-es verdad lo conocí hace poco, después de buscarlo cuando mi hija se enfermo y requirió un trasplante de medula.

-¿sus hijos le aceptaron sin más?- dudo un poco

-sinceramente ellos no saben el cómo fueron concebidos, para ellos su papa siempre estuvo de viaje y aunque no lo conocía siempre le hable bien de el

-pero eso es mentir señora Cullen- afirmo el juez tratando de ponerme nerviosa

- es verdad, pero ¿Cómo les puede explicar a unos niños pequeños que fueron concebidos sin un papa?- pregunte

-eso es una buen respuesta señora Cullen, ahora si me permite señor Cullen me puede explicar de nuevo como es que termino yendo a un banco de esperma en Phoenix cuando su residencia en ese momento estaba bastante lejos de allí.

-lo hice al perder una apuesta contra mis hermanos, con Emmett Cullen en realidad- sonrió y apretó mi mano

- algo irresponsable de su parte y mas tomando en cuenta que estudiaba para medico en ese tiempo

-cierto pero con certeza le puedo decir que fue la irresponsabilidad que me ha hecho más feliz en la vida, si bien es cierto que no pensé en ese momento que estaría dejando posibles hijos ahora no me arrepiento de ello, ms hijos y mi esposa son mi vida.

-muy romántico señor Cullen pero creo que se podría decir que fue un golpe de suerte.

- el mejor de todos le puedo asegurar- confirmo con una sonrisa, esa que tanto amo

-por aquí todo va bien, también contamos con una denuncia por parte del señor charles Swan contra la señorita Isabella Merie Swan por declararla irresponsable para hacerse cargo de sus hijos.

- y también va un anexo donde fue rechazada la demanda y se comprobó que las pruebas presentadas por el son falsas.-asevero Félix rápidamente.

-correcto, aquí mismo viene una declaración del detective Jenks donde afirma que sus hijos fueron sustraídos de manera ilegal por la señora Esme Cullen abuela de los menores.

-es correcto su señoría, al ver que existía la posibilidad de que Charlie se llevara los niños y opto por "esconderlos".

Así siguió preguntándonos cosa por cosa todo lo que ya iba escrito en los papeles…

-¿esto es nuevo?- pregunto al mirar un folder que estaba aparte.

-si su señoría es actual por así decirlo es pa copia de la demanda interpuesta por el señor Cullen en contra de la persona que resulte responsable de un saqueo en su casa.

-es correcto señor juez, en el momento que llegamos de las vegas entramos a la casa y todo se miraba normal, pero como una costumbre heredada revise superficial todas las recamaras y me encontré con que la de mis hijos estaba completamente vacía.

-eso leo ¿tienen alguna pista de quien pudo ser?- indago

- tenemos algunas teorías señoría pero me gustaría confirmarlo primero- continuo Edward

-espero que me lo haga saber y no tome justicia por su propia mano.

- le aseguro que aunque ganas no me faltan, para mí no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos principalmente por mi familia.

-bien señor Cullen es todo si me permiten un momento a solas con su abogado- nos señalo la salida y después de un escueto con permiso salimos a esperar en el pasillo.

-tranquila amor, veras que todo saldrá bien- susurro Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros y dejándome recostar la cabeza en su hombro

-es lo que quiero pensar amor pero es tan difícil- suspire- ya quiero que nos vayamos, quiero estar lejos de todo esto, no es sano para los niños.

- claro que nos iremos amor, muy pronto- susurro acariciando mi rostro para luego darme un beso llenos de amor.

-ya tortolos está bien que estén de luna de miel pero este lugar no es para que hagan eso- se burlo Félix que ni siquiera los sentí llegar

-déjalo amor que nos tiene envidia- sonrió Edward apretando el brazo que tenía alrededor mío.

- no gracias y atengo mi cuchurrumin que no lo cambio por nada, y hablando del rey de roma- sonrió contestando el móvil

-cuchurrumin- reímos por el tono de voz- vaya que eres rápido… bien yo les digo… a la hora que estén el juez lo recibirá… claro como si no… byyyyye.-se nos quedo viendo y luego suspiro antes de hablar- al parecer el medicucho de quinta que ostentaba el titulo de director del siquiátrico resulto ser un idiota que llego allí por favores familiares, un niño de papi que quería jugar a ser jefe, si encontraron evidencias de las relaciones entre él y Esme en este momento se encuentra en los separos y ha quedado a cargo del hospital la doctora Emma Cambridge que era subdirectora del lugar.

-amor puedes ir con Félix a casa por favor- susurro Edward que desde que Félix comenzó a hablar sentí que se puso rígido.

-pero amor- proteste

-por favor amor, ve con los niños que deben traer a Makena y a mi hermosa patas arriba con la ayuda de jane y Alec, te prometo que iré tan pronto como me desocupe- afirmo y sin enterarse de cual había sido la resolución del juez salió disparado del lugar no sin antes despedirse con un beso.

-bien bella dama es hora de irnos a ver a mis sobrinos consentidos- me tomo del brazo y me guio a su coche ayudándome a entrar- tranquila bella que las cosas están cada vez más en su lugar, el dictamen del juez fue a su favor y creo que las temprano que tarde tendremos los documentos que necesitamos para que me abandones- trato de bromear

- sabes que te quiero Félix pero necesito irme de aquí, tal vez esté actuando como cobarde pero que tal si la próxima vez no salimos bien librados mírame, perdí mi bebe por la enfermiza mente de Esme, y no sé si resista mas de sus cosas- no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que Félix se estaciono en la acera y me abrazo

- sssh tranquila Bell veras que todo saldrá bien y muy pronto estarán juntos sin esos fantasmas del mal que los persiguen- me susurro arrancándome una débil sonrisa- ahora a cambiar la carita que no queremos que las pulgas te vean así – me paso un espejo y pañuelos de la gantera

-¿ahora también son pulgas para ti?- pregunte haciéndome la enojada.

-de tanto escuchar a Emmett ya se me pego- se encogió de hombros antes de que continuar con el viaje, yo me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco, pero al parecer me quede dormida porque lo siguiente que supe era que Félix iba cargando conmigo

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mami?- escuche la voz de Rob

-nada galán, solo que se quedo dormida en el coche, tal vez las pastillas que se tomo para que no le duela el brazo la durmieron- escuche la voz de Carlisle que respondía- dejemos que tu mamá duerma mientras nosotros aprendemos a hacer el pastel helado que dijo Makena.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nana Makena vamos a hacer el pastel para cuando despierte mi mami darle la sorpresa- grito Robert

-ve por tu hermana que está jugando en el jardín con jane y Alec para ponernos en acción- ya no escuche mas, todo se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio para mi…

EPOV

La verdad después de que me dijera Félix lo que paso con el guardarropa de mi bella todo fue un borrón para mi, la entrevista con el juez, me paso como una nube, luche por mantenerme sereno y cuerdo por ella no quería preocuparla, al salir le di un beso, pero más que por ella lo hice por mí, la necesitaba para tomar fuerzas para poder enfrentarme a Esme, porque eso era lo único que tenía en mente, ir y decirle en su cara unas cuantas verdades.

Le pedí a Félix que la llevara a casa, no podía dejar más tiempo, porque me ahogaría en mi propia rabia si no le escupía en su cara todo lo que me hace sentir desde que saco su verdadero yo.

Me parece que un fantasma esa madre cariñosa, preocupada y entregada que nos crio, que me cubrió tantas travesuras para que Carlisle no me castigara, esa mujer que se quedaba en vela toda la noche cuando enfermaba… ¡donde quedo!, ni idea, pero eta mujer la desconozco por completo, me ha lastimado tanto.

Las llantas del coche chillaron al frenar en seco al llegar al siquiátrico. Me baje y con paso decidido entre caminando directamente al cuarto del director, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la recepcionista que me pedía ser anunciado, para mí no había tiempo para ello, necesitaba ver a Esme y hacerlo ya.

-buenos días señor a que debo el honor de su presencia- dijo con sarcasmo la mujer detrás del escritorio

- vengo a ver a Esme Cullen y es urgente soy Edward Cullen- le dije olvidándome de la caballerosidad y eso

-las cosas se piden por favor- siguió con su sarcasmo

-mire señorita vengo a ver a la mujer que salió de aquí para perjudicar a mi esposa e hijos, le agradecería e guie hasta donde se encuentra o buscare el lugar yo mismo, porque no me voy de aquí hasta que le diga un par de cosas- afirme

-vaya pensé que no vendría- _eres un caballero y ella aunque sea físicamente es una dama_ me recrimine para detener las ganas que me daban de ahorcarla

-mire señorita, no vengo en plan de guerra por lo menos no contra usted, esa mujer le ha hecho mucho daño a mi familia y aun estando aquí logro salir y continuar haber de las suyas, le prometo que no la molesto mas pero por favor necesito verla y gritarle en su cara el asco que me provoca.

- no creo que sea prudente…- comenzó en tono profesional

- al carajo con lo que es prudente- dije desesperado pasando las manos por mi cabello- por favor, necesito verla antes de irnos, salimos esta tarde y quizás ya no vuélvamos solo quiero que sepa que todas las porquerías que hizo de nada sirvieron porque ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

- sígame por favor- me guio por un pasillo largo hasta pararse frente a una puerta- aquí es, no haga nada imprudente que las cámaras graban todo.

-claro- dije antes de entrar y serrar la puerta tras de mi…

Esme estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, con un libro en su regazo, pero miraba hacia afuera…

-vengo a hablar contigo- dije con voz firme, ella se giro y esa sonrisa que ame apareció en su rostro.

-¡Hijo! Mi amor viniste- se levanto pero le hice una señal con mi mano para que no se acercara.

-por que insistes en daña a mi familia Esme, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, dime ¿eres feliz? Te sentiste realizada al destruir la recamara de mi hijos o cuando destrozaste la ropa de mi esposa, eso te realizo como persona o mujer. No te entiendo ¿Qué paso? ¿En qué parte del camino perdiste el rumbo? Sabias que mis hijos te amaban, mi esposa te creía un ángel desde el día aquel que la rescataron en la carretera.- ella solo me miraba con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, calle un momento para tragar el nudo que a mí mismo se me hizo en la garganta pero ella no hablo.

-dime Esme, que mal te hicieron ellos con amarme y yo con amarlos para que cayeras tan bajo para lastimarnos ¿era tu plan al acostarte con el director de la clínica ir a destruir mi casa? O había algo mas ¿acaso llevabas en mente llevarte de nuevo a mis hijos? ¿O lastimar mas a bella?...- suspire- no entiendo que pasa Esme mi mente no logra asimilar como la mujer que considere mi madre, la mejor madre del universo se convirtió en el monstruo que eres ahora.

- hijo yo… yo te amo, eres mi pequeño, mío- susurro entre llantos

-fui tu hijo, pero tú te encargaste de perderme- mis lagrimas corrían libre al nublarse mi mente con los recuerdos de Esme como esa madre que fue antes de todo esto

-yo te amo Edward no lo puedo evitar y verte allí con ella, mirándola como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, como un niño que descubre sus manos y quiere pasarse horas jugando con ellas, y yo pase a un último plano porque el primero lo tenía Lizzy, en un principio me sentí feliz de que aparecer bella y los niños Lizzy quedo un poco rezagada, pero pronto ustedes cinco formaron su grupo, su familia y yo no tuve cabida en el… amo a mis nietos Edward son tus hijos, los nietos de mi Edward, y si me los lleve aquella vez fue por miedo a que Charlie se los llevara, se que actué mal después cuando me puse a su lado, peor es que su círculo familiar estaba tan cerrado y quería entrar por favor tu siempre fuiste mi bebe consentido, la luz de mi vida… lo de bella fue un accidente, realmente no era mi intención lanzarla por las escaleras, aunque sí lo era el darle un par de bofetadas a Lizzy ella es la única causante de todas mis desgracias.

-nadie es causante de tus desgracias más que tú misma Esme, tú en un arranque de celos provocaste el accidente y muerte de mis padres, me hiciste pasar el mayor terror del mundo al robarte a mis hijos, mataste a mi bebe porque has de saber que mi esposa estaba embarazada cuando la arrojaste por las escaleras y aparte de todas las lesiones provocaste que perdiera a nuestro hijo, y acerca de Lizzy ella siempre ha sido especial para mí, al igual que tu lo fuiste. ¿Te sientes satisfecha ahora? Te aviso que mi esposa, mis hijos mi hermosa y yo nos vamos muy lejos de ti y de tu odio ya nos perdiste, también a Carlisle que a pesar de tus locuras te amaba y te respaldaba, y como le pagaste acostándote con un idiota descerebrado para tu propio beneficio, para hacer algo que en lugar de acercarte a mi te aleja más. ¿Eres feliz ahora? Espero que no y que sufras en carne viva cada lagrima de mi familia, y no es porque te odie porque no pienso gastar nada mío albergando un sentimiento hacia ti aunque se a malo, desde este momento olvídate de que existo y mi familia también, porque en el momento que yo cruce esa puerta tu desapareces para mi, guardare en mi corazón los bonitos recuerdos de una mujer amorosa que me crio, que me enseño a ser mejor hombre solo eso guardare de ti…

- por favor hijo... por favor no me dejes…- se dejo caer de rodillas

- yo no te dejo tú te fuiste hace mucho Esme, te deseo suerte en tu vida, y espero que recapacites y dejes de dejarte guiar por tus rencores y posesividad, que aprendas a vivir con lo que tu decidiste ser.

- por favor Edward te amo hijo no me dejes- suplico de nuevo y me acerque a ella como sellando mis palabras para decir adiós.

Me arrodille a su lado y la abrace, abrace a esa mujer del pasado que aprendí a amar y la deje llorar un momento sobre mi pecho, deje fluir también mis lagrimas, deje que este ciclo se serrara por completo hasta que su llanto ceso entonces levante su rostro y la mire a los ojos, allí en algún lugar estaba la mujer que creí mi madre.

-hasta siempre mamá- bese su frente y escuche un suspiro de su parte- te amo, a pesar de todo te amo porque años de hacerlo no se borran ni con todo el daño que me has hecho.

Me separe de ella y se quedo mirando, era ella de nuevo, no la mujer llena de odio, era mi madre.

-hasta siempre hijo, ojala puedas perdonarme algún día- mi garganta se serró pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-yo ya te perdone solo falta que te perdones tu misma, hasta siempre mamá…

Salí del lugar, ignore a la directora que se encontraba en el pasillo, ignore a la recepcionista, deje el auto en la acera y camine sin rumbo necesitaba que mi corazón se estabilizara me senté en un banco que estaba por allí, en algún parque con el que me tope y deje fluir todo lo que tenia…

Pudieron pasar horas pero no lo sentí, no me moví hasta que mi pecho se vació y me sentí ligero, lo que tenía que decir estaba dicho, mire al cielo.

-mamita, por favor dime que hice lo correcto, se que tal vez no me oigas o yo que sé, pero necesito una señal de que lo que paso era lo correcto, de que perdonar a Esme era lo que ambos necesitamos, por favor mama- susurre deseando un a respuesta.

-señor se le cayó esto- un niño moreno, con facciones indias me tendió la cadenita con el dije de mi padre, no recordaba traerlo conmigo pero esa era la señal.

-gracias hijo- susurre y él me sonrió mostrándome los huecos de un par de dientes faltantes.

-me llamo Seth- sonrió de nuevo

- y yo me llamo Edward ¿Cuántos años tienes Seth?- pregunte limpiando los rastros de mis lagrimas

-tengo así, - mostro tres dedos- y pronto tendré así- ahora mostro cuatro dedos – y mi mamá dice que pronto iré a la escuela porque seré grande

- eso es cierto seth- sonreí sacudiendo su cabello negro como la noche

-¡seth! – grito alguien por allí

- me voy Edward y ya no llores que los angelitos se ponen tristes cuando las personas lloran-me sonrió de nuevo antes de correr hacia donde se había escuchado la voz.

-gracias mama- sonreí lanzando un beso al cielo.

Camine de regreso y me tope con una joyería, no dude en entrar, una mujer mayor con bastantes chuches encima me dio una cálida sonrisa

-en que puedo servirle joven- me acerque al mostrador y puse sobre el mostrador el angelito de mi padre.

- me gustaría que me haga varias replicas de este dije- sonreí al ver su rostro

-¿Cuánta para ser exactos?

-cinco, tal vez más pero por el momento cinco- dije rápidamente

- son muchas y saldrá algo caras- aseguro

- el costo no es problema, lo único que le digo es que las necesito lo antes posible- asegure también

-lo más pronto que pueden estar es en una semana

-perfecto por favor también póngales cadena a todas me dice el costo, le doy la mitad hoy y la otra mitad cuando venga por ellos- dije sacando la chequera

-perfecto aquí tiene el monto total- me dio un papel con la cifra escrita e hice el cheque por la mitad de eso.

- nos vemos en una semana- me despedí recogiendo el recibo por el adelanto.

Al llegar al auto me lo encontré con una multa, por lo menos no se lo llevo la grúa sonreí recibiendo el papel y entrando al coche.

Puse mi disco de música variada y maneje despacio a casa, asimilando todo, encerrando en baúl de los recuerdos lo malo, cosa que no vale la pena y soñando por primera vez en mi vida con un futuro con bella, mis hijos, mi hermosa y todas las personas que realmente vale la pena tener alrededor…

**aunque no lo crean lo logre aqui esta el capitulo,**

**muchas gracias por seguirla me animan para escribir con mas animo**

**_Gracias a_****_maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK,_**

**_si se me pasa alguien perdón… y recuérdemelo… mil gracias por sus reviews…_**

**_Favoritos y alertas GRACIAS de verdad_**

**_Lectoras silenciosas… aunque no hacen ruido se que están allí y les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan la historia…_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Besooooooooooooos _**


	31. Chapter 31guerra

BPOV

Unos cálidos labios recorriendo mi rostro me despertaron, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la única persona que me interesa ver al despertar.

-buenos días dormilona- susurro dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-sí que lo son- reí entonces recordé haberme dormido en el camino de regreso del juzgado- ¿Dormí tanto?, amor recuerdo haberme dormido al salir del juzgado.

-No amor, son las tres de la tarde, solo estaba bromeando- rio recostándose a mi lado y dejando que recueste la cabeza en su pecho

-Me asustaste- le golpee juguetonamente el pecho.

-Auch, perdón amor- rio y no pude evitar secundarle.

-¿Hace mucho que volviste?- pregunte intrigada

-Hace poco… yo- titubeo- yo fui a ver a Esme.- sentí su cuerpo tenso

-y como te fue- susurre y espere a que hablara

-Es un ciclo cerrado amor, yo la perdone, ahora que la justicia se encargue de ella, le dije que ya no formaba mas parte de mi vida como yo de la suya- su voz era ahogada pero me limite a acuchar y hacerle sentir mi presencia.- pronto empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de aquí de toda esta porquería que nos rodea.

-Muero porque vuele el tiempo y poder realizarlo- susurre- te amo y seré feliz donde tú lo seas.

-Gracias por amarme, por mis hijos- susurro entes de atrapar mis labios un beso necesitado, lleno de promesas y de amor.

-Creo que debemos bajar- susurre sin ganas

-lo sé pero quiero estar u poco más a solas contigo- apretó su agarre haciendo que el yeso se le clavara en el estomago- muero porque te quiten esa cosa y poder abrazarte y amarte sin limitaciones- gruño entre risas

-Tendrá que cumplir eso señor Cullen- le pique

-Palabra por palabra y con intereses te lo prometo- me dio un último beso antes de levantarnos he ir a ver a nuestros hijos.

-Mami, papi, Makena nos enseño a hacer un postde bien fácil y bien dico- dijo Nessie en cuanto nos vio

-¿En serio?- pregunte haciendo como que no sabía.

-Sip, y el abuelito nos ayudo pero se ensucio todo y se fue a bañar- rieron los dos

-¿Me ensucie o me ensuciaron?- Carlisle venia bajando con una polera naranja y unos jeans viejos.

- Y ese disfraz papa- rio Edward

-Prometí ayudarles a plantar unas semillas en el jardín y si me dejaron todo lleno de goma al cocinar que se supone no es tan sucio no quiero imaginar cómo me pondrán trabajando allá- rio divertido

-Como edsagedas abuelito, nosotdos siempde nos podtamos bien- aseguro Nessie haciendo ojitos

-Es cierto abuelito nosotros somos muy bien portados- siguió Rob.

-Vamos a arreglar ese jardín entonces, que con unos niños bien portados dan ganas de trabajar- rio Carlisle tomándolos de la mano para guiarlos hacia afuera.

-¿Les sirvo la comida?- pregunto Makena limpiándose las manos con su mandil.

-Eso sería genial gracias – respondo Edward con una sonrisa mientras me guiaba al comedor.

-entonces amiga como les fue con el juez- dijo Jane sentándose frente a mí.

-Muy bien Félix asegura que falló a nuestro favor y que muy pronto estarán listos todos los papeles para poder irnos definitivamente a Londres.

-¿Y te parece justo dejarme abandonada en este país olvidado del mundo?- hizo un teatral puchero y la verdad que la extrañaría horrores

-nada de olvidada estoy pensando muy seriamente meterte en una de las maletas y llevarte conmigo.

-Y yo tentada a hacerlo amiga, no será lo mismo sin mis sobrinos- sonrió triste

- Y nosotros estamos pintados o que- trato de bromear mi esposo pero sabía que a él también le duele.

-Pues que quieres que te diga- suspiro- digamos que si nada más para que no te pongas triste- nos quiño el ojo cómplice y no pudimos evitar reír.

Makena sirvió un sopa de pollo deliciosa, o será que tenía hambre, no se pero me facino, comimos entre bromas por parte de Jane y de Edward.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Makena fue a abrir, nosotros seguimos charlando y riendo, la verdad eso era lo que nos hacía falta principalmente a Edward con toda la presión que tiene.

-Buenas tardes- escuche la voz a mis espaldas y giramos a ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes Jasper gustas comer con nosotros- ofreció Edward señalando una silla aunque realmente ya habíamos terminado solo estábamos charlando.

-No gracias, solo vengo a recoger el resto de mis cosas pero no sabía que hubiera visitas- dijo secamente.

-Carlisle nos invito a pasarla por eso estamos aquí- respondió Edward ya en su mismo tono.

-Y el, no me digas anda de niñero-hablo despectivo- no los molesto mas- camino hacia las escaleras y de allí a su cuarto.

-¿Y este?- pregunto Jane cuando desapareció en la segunda planta.

-Déjalo, digamos que la situación lo ha rebasado- le reste importancia.

-Amargado que es,- gruño Edward.

-Déjenlo ya no mejor vamos a ver cómo le esta yendo a Carlisle con el jardín y sus ayudantes- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Claro que si yo quiero fotos, ya tengo las de la cocina- rio Jane levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta que conecta con el jardín

-Esas las quiero ver- reí.

-Hare un video con música y todo- guiño el ojo- capaz que si lo mando a esos programas chuscos y nos ganamos unos dólares.

-Tú Unos dólares y mi papa unos dolores de cabeza donde será la burla de medio país- rio Edward.

-Nah, de medio no del país entero- dijo jane haciendo que estalláramos en carcajadas.

El patio era un campo de batalla no se le podía llamar de otra forma, tierra por aquí y por allá, y Carlisle y los niños corriendo haciendo guerrita de barro, Rob y Nessie taclearon a su abuelo haciéndolo caer para después atacarlo a cosquillas.

-Mira esos tres chiquillos-negué con la cabeza

-De verdad que se están divirtiendo como enanos-rio Jane tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-Mierda yo quiero jugar- escuchamos a nuestras espaldas y paso como rayo un gigante por nuestro lado que le quito de un tirón los niños de encima a Carlisle corriendo con ellos cargados.

-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa por aquí- llego Rosalie saludando.

-Que te puedo decir cuñada, tu novio es un bebe- respondió Edward.

-Ya me percate de ello- señalo donde ahora era perseguido por los niños con las manos llenas de tierra y Carlisle tratado de atraparlo.

-¡Yo juego!- salo disparado Alec hacia los "niños".

-Y yo que decía que el más maduro es mi novio- negó Jane- tendré que ir a rescatarlo- corrió hacia los chicos no sin antes entregarme su celular.

-Será mejor traer sillas- dije buscando las de jardín pero estaban intocables todas llenas de barro.

-Yo voy amor- Edward entro a la casa y nos quedamos Rosalie y yo mirando a los "niños "jugar.

-¿Como estas Bella?

-Se puede decir que bien, como dicen por allí al mal tiempo buena cara.

-Me alegro por ti, Emmett e dijo que se encontró a Félix en centro y le dijo que casi tenían un pie sobre el avión para irse a Londres.

-Parece que sí, el juez falló a favor y bueno solo falta hacer algunas cosas para poder tener todo listo- suspire.

-¿ya sabe quien fue la persona que entro a su casa?-pregunto seria y la verdad no supe si contarle o no porque no podía sacar el secreto de Carlisle ya había hecho mucho Edward con contarlo a Félix y a mí.

-Hay suposiciones pero nada en concreto, la verdad no me interesa saber, lo que quiero es olvidar todo esto y comenzar de nuevo.

-Me alegro por ti, también tengo algo que decirte, mas por eso venimos.

-cuenta que soy toda oídos.

-Emmett y yo decidimos vivir juntos definitivamente.

-Vaya felicidades, no te voy a decir que vas tapido porque yo no soy nadie para hacerlo- reímos.

-Ni que lo diga tu que si hiciste todo totalmente al revés, primero te embarazas después conoces al padre de tus hijos, luego viven juntos y ahora casada.

-Y quien dijo que me gusta lo tradicional- le seguí el juego

-Entonces es definitivo que se van- pregunto

- Totalmente, en cuanto entreguen los papeles nos mudamos- la verdad ella era de las personas por las que me pesaba irme pero no seguiría arriesgando a mis hijos

-Te voy a extrañar, sabes que no soy de amistades ni nada y tú eres mi primera amiga de verdad- me paso el brazo por el hombro.

-Hey chica no se toca que es mía- dijo mi amor a mis espaldas cargando tres sillas plegables.

-Nadie te la pelea es tu mujer pero es i amiga.

-Ya como digas, no me la magulles mucho.

-que delicado, si no se desbarata mira que ha demostrado que es fuerte.

-se que lo es Rosalie, pero es mi deber de esposo cuidarla.

-Vaya de haber sabido que me cuidarías cuando fueras mi esposo te hubiera secuestrado desde el primer día para casarnos.

-Y yo lo hubiera hecho con gusto- me ayudo a sentarme.

-Te imaginas que llega una descocida y te dice que tiene dos hijos tuyos y que te secuestres para casarse eso sí que es extremo.

-Para locos- reímos.

-Les hice un agua de fruta- dijo Makena poniendo una bandeja con una gran jarra y vasos en la mesita, lógico que después de haberla limpiado.

-¡Quien quiere un rico vaso de agua!- grito Carlisle corriendo hacia nosotros y seguido por los chicos.

-¡Yoooooooooooooo!- gritaron a la vez.

-Wow hijo que les dan a mis nietos que tienen tanta energía- pregunto Carlisle sirviéndose el primer vaso.

- Lo que pasa es que ya estas viejo papá- le palmeo la espalda Emmett sirviéndose también

-Hay mami jugad con el abuelo es muy divedtido- mi niña traía todo el cabellos lleno de barro.

-Cierto, ¿podemos quedarnos otro día aquí?- pregunto Rob.

-Pregúntenle a él a ver si no se ha cansado de cuidar niños- dije para que no vieron que sedea tan luego.

-Por mí encantado, la casa está llena de vida con todos ustedes aquí.

-y después nos vamos a la duqueda maya- ni me acordaba de ese viaje.

-creo que ese paseo lo tendremos que posponer para mas delante, no podemos salir de la ciudad hasta que esté resuelto todo.

-Entonces podemos vacacionar en la casa del abuelo- soluciono el problema Carlisle ganándose hurras de parte de los niños.

-¡¿Me quieres decir que carajos le hiciste a mi mamá?!- no lo vimos venir y lo siguiente que supe era que Jasper tenía a Edward tomado por el cuello….

EPOV

Quien dijo que era divertida una tarde en familia sin el típico drama familiar, aquí estoy con Jasper queriéndome pegar por sabrá Dios que.

-No sé de qué me hablas- asegure la verdad es que me agarro desubicado

-Tú fuiste a verla no, pues debes de saber que le hiciste- mire a Jane y rápido capto el mensaje.

-Niños vamos a bañarlos para quitarnos este lodo porque después que se seque va a ir más difícil.

-nos ayudas tía Rosalie- dijo Robert.

-claro que sí y tu mama también para sacar todo ese barro tendremos que tardaremos horas.

Agradecí por ello lo que menos quería era que bella presenciara o los niños, con la actitud de Jasper lo más seguro era que llegáramos a los golpes.

-Me puedes soltar y hablamos de forma civilizada- gruñí empujándolo

-Me dirás que carajos le hiciste- gruño en respuesta.

- Me despedí de ella, mi familia y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir a Londres y fui a decirle que no importa cuánto daño nos haga, o me podrá separar de ellos.

-Sabes que ella jamás ha querido hacer daño- aseguro

-No soy quien para juzgar eso Jasper, lo que hizo estos días fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y no pienso arriesgarme a que las consecuencias sean irreversibles la próxima vez.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué pudo hacer encerrada en ese lugar? De verdad que el loco de atar aquí eres tú.

-Jasper te juro que no estoy inventando nada, cuando llegamos de las vegas encontramos saqueado el cuarto de mis hijos, y la policía encontró toda la ropa de mi esposa destrozada, completamente rota- asegure

-¿Y porque tuvo que ser ella? Al parecer ya la agarraste de tu chivo expiatorio.

-Jamás haría eso, nunca la juzgaría sin tener pruebas, además ella misma me lo confirmo.

- mientes, lo único que quieres es perjudicarla.

-mira Jasper, no te voy a tratar de convencer yo, mejor ve y habla con ella tu.

-eso tenlo por seguro, iré a verla a la clínica, ¿sabías que intento suicidarse hace unas horas?

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritamos Carlisle Emmett y yo a la vez.

- Eso, acabo de recibir una llamada de la nueva directora del lugar, al parecer gracias a las cámaras lograron detenerla antes de que se cortara las venas de una de las manos, fue demasiado rápido rompió la ventana con la silla y cogió uno de los cristales, lo bueno que las monitorean constantemente, y vieron cuando se cortaba las venas de la primera mano, fueron por ella y lograron impedir que hiciera lo mismo en la otra, la sedaron, pero no se cansaba de repetir lo perdí, lo perdí.

-Lo siento Jasper pero no es mi culpa.

- Es totalmente tu culpa debiste largarte sin molestarla, ya la encerraste allí que mas quieres mandarla tres metros bajo tierra.

-Jamás, aunque no sea nuestra madre ella nos crió y a pesar de todo el daño que nos ha hecho no le deseo ningún mal.

-Mientes, desde que esa ramera se acerco a ti eres otro.

Ahora fu yo quien lo tomo por el cuello- retira lo que has dicho de mi mujer- gruñí furioso.

-Que quieres que retire si solo he dicho la verdad- me empujo

-Hijos por favor- susurro Carlisle.

- Y tu papa, tú qué dices amarla con todo tu corazón y no sé que mas, también le das la espalda, y tu Emmett que eres su hijo de sangre te olvidas de ella sé muy bien que no has ido a verla pero bien que te largaste a la "boda" de este.

-Deja de ser ofensivo Jasper, en primer lugar no puedes ser tan ciego para no darte cuenta que tu madre está mal, y que ha hecho mucho daño a Edward a causa de su obsesión, en segundo lugar, yo amo a tu madre de eso no tengas dudas pero no puedo perdonarla y no por lo que le hizo a Edward sino por lo que me hizo a mí, y eso no es algo que me contaron sino que yo mismo vi, y tercero Emmett si ha ido a ver a su madre pero es ella la que se niega a recibirlo, o vas a decir que a ti si ha querido verte, yo lo hacía porque me daban permiso de pasar no como familiar sino como doctor pues ella la única visita que aceptaba tener es Edward. Primero infórmate antes de lanzar acusaciones sin sentido

-No son sin sentido y puedo asegurar que lo que haya hecho Esme no es tan grave como para que le pidas el divorcio.

-Júzgalo tu- jamás pensé a Carlisle capaz de enseñar las fotos pero lo hizo se las mostro a Jasper que cayó al piso peor que si lo hubieran golpeado

-Pero como…- titubeo

-No quería hacerlo así, pero es real hijo, y no me salgas con que es un foto montaje porque yo mismo las tome, fui a verla y una enfermera nueva me atendió y me encontré con eso

- Pero….- siguió Jasper si dar crédito

- Sé que es tonto, pero quiero pensar que fue a causa de su enfermiza obsesión que la orillo a hacer eso, pero aun así no creo que pueda perdonarla, por lo menos no en un tiempo.

-Nunca creí…. No imagine- se jalaba el cabellos desesperado

-Sé lo que es eso, yo viví con ella muchos años y se que son cosas que pueden llegar a pensarse irreales, pero no lo son, tu madre está enferma Jasper, su obsesión por su hermano la centro en Edward y con los años su posesividad creció no lo supimos porque nunca hubo un detonante tan fuerte, hasta ahora.

-¿Se pondrá bien? digo ¿su problema tiene cura?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé hijo, yo no soy sicólogo, pero espero que sí.

-Iré a verla- se levanto y salió disparado de la casa sin darnos tiempo de replicar.

-Crees que se a bueno dejarlo ir- pregunte con cautela

- No sé si sea bueno o no pero tratar de detenerlo hubiera sido peor.

-Siento todo lo que está pasando papa- dijo Emmett abrazando a Carlisle

-También yo hijo, también yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por lo menos yo tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

-Creo que sería bueno llamar a Alice, tal vez a ella si le permita estar a su lado.- comento Emmett

-Será mejor no interferir, Jasper siempre ha sido el más cabeza dura mejor dejemos que haga las cosas como las considere mejor.

-¿Puedes hablar a la clínica para averiguar cómo esta?- dije preocupado

-Claro- Carlisle marco el número y después de la típica música que ponen mientras esperas que te pasen la llamada respondió la doctora

-Doctora Cambridge a sus órdenes.

-Buenas tardes habla Carlisle Cullen y me han comunicado del incídete con mi esposa me puede decir por favor como esta.

-Por el momento la tenemos sedada, después de la visita de su hijo se la paso llorando pero calmada, pero tuvo otra visita más de un abogado al parecer le dio malas noticias pero no mostro nada hasta que rompió el cristal y lo demás ya lo saben.

-Mi hijo me comento que repetía lo perdí, ¿menciono algún nombre?

-Si a usted, dijo que perdió a su esposo y su vida por estúpida, palabras textuales de ella, después dijo que perdió a su familia, también menciono un Edward y después se quedo repitiendo los perdí, en plural.

-no fue eso lo que le comunicaron a mi hijo.

- Lo siento señor Cullen pero no fui yo quien lo llamo sino mi secretaria, porque yo no deje a la señora hasta que la traspasamos a otro cuarto y quedo completamente tranquila.

-Gracias, y por favor hagan todo lo posible por ayudarla- suplico con lagrimas en los ojos

-Así se hará señor Cullen.

Gracias de nuevo y cualquier cosa seguimos en contacto.

-Claro que si estamos a sus ordenes Bye.

-Bye.

-Ya escucharon hijos su mama está bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Me alegro, aperemos que realmente se recupere- susurre.

-Todos lo esperamos Eddie, y para quitar estas caras largas les traigo una súper noticia.

-dinos hijo.

-Me quedo a vivir con mi Rose, lo hablamos anoche después de una súper sesión maratónica de…- papa lo interrumpió

-Hijo realmente no me interesan esos detalles.

-Bien pa como quieras aunque deberías estar orgulloso de tener unos hijos súper resistentes, y potentes mira a Ed. Ni siquiera conocía a Bella y la embarazo.

-Emmett mi potencia o falta de ella no es el punto sino la "súper noticia" de que te quedas a vivir con Rosalie, pobre.

-pues eso, yo le dije que era muy feliz estando allí con ella y me respondió que ella también, y le dije que me gustaría que continuáramos así, y respondió que ella también, y le dije que podría todo de mi parte para que la relación fuera de lo mejor y me dijo que ella también, y le dije que quería forma una familia en serio con ella…

-Y te dijo que ella también- terminamos la frase por el Carlisle y yo

-Sip sip pero lo que no saben es que mi Rose no puede tener hijos y lo hablamos y le dije que lo que me importaba era ella.

-Wow hermano te has vuelto todo un poeta- me burle tratando de aligerar mas el ambiente

- Para que veas que también puedo ser romántico- guiño el ojo

-Merie mando pasta para la cena con albondigón de pollo- dijo mi hermosa – ¿Carlisle que paso?

- Nada mama solo plantaba semillas con los niños.

-Pero se siembra en la tierra no en la ropa.

- Los hubieras visto hermosa jugando a las guerritas de barro.

-Me hubiera encantado pero ya había quedado con Merie de ir a tomar café un ella.

-La vas a extrañar cuando no vayamos he.

- Claro que si, le dije que las puertas de nuestra casa en Londres están abiertas para ella ya sea para que nos visite o se vaya a vivir con nosotros, pero ella o deja su casa por nada del mundo.

-Eso imagine, pero por lo menos alguna vez ira a visitarnos no.

-Eso sí una visita relámpago puedo asegurarte.

-Señor Edward el señor Félix lo espera en el despacho dijo que es urgente.

-Gracias Makena. Te dejo hermosa para que mandes a los niños a bañar, debo atender a Félix.

-Ya escucharon a bañarse o no cenan- escuche decir a mi hermosa antes de caminar hacia el despacho solo espero que no sean malas noticias.

**chicaaaaaas mil gracias por seguir con la historia, tanto las lectoras silenciosa como las que me regalan sus reviews**

******_Gracias a_****_maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, _**

******_tambien agradezco de corazon sus alertas y favoritos._**

******_nos leemos pronto _**

******_besooooooos_**


	32. Chapter 32 in fraganti

"**previo" **

¿Han visto alguna vez esas películas de terror donde cada paso que dan se escucha una musiquita macabra que indica que el peligro está cerca?, pues eso sentí cuando entre a la casa y camine hacia el despacho.

De tantas desgracias que han estado pasando ya estoy traumado, y para qué negarlo me aterra lo que Félix quiera decirme, no es que sea derrotista más bien realista.

El camino se me hizo eterno aunque fuera unos pocos metros solamente, la puerta del despacho esta serrada y cuando la abrí podría asegurar que escuche ese rechinido que se escucha en esas películas.

-Pasa hombre que no muerdo, si muerdo pero a ti no, no eres mi tipo- dijo el hombre que estaba semi acostado en el sofá.

-¿Son buenas o malas noticias las que me traes?, porque si son malas deja tomarme un copa primero para soportar la tensión.

-Te soy sincero, depende de cómo las tomes.

-Espera y me sirvo mi copa- me serví un whiskey en las rocas y me senté en una silla frente a él- ahora si habla.

-para empezar sus vacaciones se posponen por lo menos un par de semanas mas- eso no era tan malo- además creo que deben salir directamente a Londres cuando consigamos la visa de Bella, he movido algunos contactos y conseguí una orden de restricción contra tu suegro y Esme, mientras estén aquí o en Londres no podrán acercarse a ti o ti familia a menos de cuatrocientos metros, pero solo es válido en estos lugares; por eso es que te digo que las vacaciones se posponen y diría yo que por tiempo indefinido.

-No me importa no tener vacaciones en poco tiempo Félix lo que quiero es mantener a mi familia a salvo.

-Para allá voy- se levanto y se sirvió una copa el también y aproveche para dale un trago a la mía- estuvimos investigando todo, y todos alrededor de Esme y dimos con alguien que no debería estar allí; Charlie Swan fue a visitarla un día antes de que saquearan tu casa, lógicamente en el registro aparece con otro nombre Billy Bruke, el día que Esme salió lo hizo con uniforme de enfermera que al parecer se lo hizo llegar el ex director de la clínica.

-Para allí y vamos por partes- tome un trago de nuevo- Charlie visitó a Esme y firmó con un nombre falso-suspire- ¿vamos bien? - Asintió- ahora me dices que Esme salió por la puerta grande disfrazada de enfermera.

-Exacto, las cámaras logran captar cuando ella sube a una camioneta roja vieja, que por cierto pertenece a la abuela de Bella.

-Por lógica era Charlie el que la recogió- comprendí.

-También tenemos el testimonio de una pareja que vio a un hombre alto cabello castaño de bigote y una enfermera tirar muchas cosas de niños en la orilla de la carretera, describen la camioneta- tome otro trago mas tratando de digerir lo que me dijo Félix.

-¿Crees que su intención haya sido llevarse a los niños o hacerles daño?- pregunte con el miedo calándome hasta los huesos.

-No creo, la policía entrevisto a una vecina de Merie y esta le dijo que el hijo de Merie fue a preguntarle por ella y la vecina le conto que salió de viaje con su nieta y que le encargo la casa y sus plantas.

-O sea que Charlie sabía que no estábamos.

-Exacto, mas creo que sea una estrategia para seguir con su absurda idea de quitarle los niños a Bella, el juez cree que es para demostrar que con ustedes corren peligro pero no contaba con las cámaras de seguridad de la clínica ni los testimonios que nos dieron.

- Gracias Félix no creo que exista alguien que logre lo que tú en tan poco tiempo, eres un excelente abogado y amigo- le di una sonrisa agradecida-pero que no se te suba a la cabeza he.

-Un buen alimento para mi ego amigo- se levanto el cuello- pero lo hago primero y más importante porque los quiero y soy su amigo, segundo porque amo mi trabajo y tercero y no por eso menos importante porque soy el mejor- me guiño el ojo y no pudimos más que estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- cambie de charla.

-¿Quién cocinó?- pregunto riendo.

-Te aseguro que yo no- reí- en realidad fue Merie, mando pasta y albondigón la comida favorita de mis hijos.

-En ese caso vayan poniendo dos platos más en la mesa- dijo sacando el móvil y escribiendo rápido algo en el.

-¿Comerás doble?-pregunte divertido.

-Nada de eso cuchurrumin también viene- reí por el sobre nombre que se tiene este par.

-Ok, iré a decirle a Makena que ponga dos puestos más para que cenen con nosotros Félix y su cuchurrumin- me burle saliendo del despacho mucho más tranquilo, por lo menos no fue tan mal como esperaba.

Al salir me tope con la mirada preocupada de Bella, ella estaba en las mismas que yo, expectante.

-¿Qué dijo Félix?- pregunto rodeando mi cintura con los brazos y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-Está resuelto, solo debemos esperar para cuando te citen y listo, lo malo es que nuestro viaje se pospone debemos estar aquí para esperar.

-Sabes que no me importa esperar- suspiro- ¿hay algo mas verdad?- pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos- amor no me mientas que siento que me ocultas algo estas tenso, por favor dime.

-Vamos a sentarnos para hablar con calma- la lleve a la cocina, Makena y mi hermosa estaban tomándose un café y platicando como dos viejas amigas.

-Hermosa, Félix se quedara a cenar con nosotros y Dimitri vendrá también.

-No te preocupes hijo ya está listo.-como siempre ella está un paso delante de todo.

-Gracias- me acerque y bese su frente- te quiero Lizzy.

-También te quiero Eddie.

-Eres la única que permito que me llame así sin que me moleste-le guiñe el ojo.

-¿Y yo no te puedo decir Eddie?- pregunto mi esposa haciéndome una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Me puedes decir como quieras amor- _soy un dominado y a mucha honra.-_ aunque prefiero cuando me dices amor.

-A mi me encanta decirte así- sonrió.

-Ya tortolitos está bien que aun estén de luna de miel pero dejen de andar derramándola por todos lados que pueden provocar un accidente.

-¿Tienes envidia hermanita?- me burle de jane.

-Nada de eso, pero ustedes parecen lapas siempre pegados, ¿no creen que si la naturaleza los hubiera querido así nacen siameses?

-Nah, porque los siameses no están juntos por que se aman sino porque no les queda de otra y nosotros sí.

-Hermosa mira tú consentido se va a acabar a mi amiga de tanto que la agarra.

-No soy nadie para decir eso, estos dos me recuerdan a mi Tony y a mí cuando éramos de su edad.

-¿De nuestra edad? –Pregunte riendo- de siempre el abuelo y tu siempre fueron muy unidos abuela, y la verdad yo no deseo menos para mi Bella y para mi, quiero llegar a viejito a su lado y amándonos como ahora.

Mi hermosa me miro con los ojos cristalinos- así será hijo, la forma en que miras a bella es la misma como me miraba a mi tu abuelo.

-¡Flacooooo!- grito Jane haciendo que el pobre Alec llegara a su lado pálido y sofocado.

-¿Qué pasa flaca?- pregunto asustado por su grito.

-Mírame- le ordeno y el pobre puso cara de no te entiendo- pero no me mires así mírame como Edward a bella.

-Ah ¿como un pestazo de bistec frente a una jauría de lobos hambrientos o como un clan de vampiros en un banco de sangre?

-Idiota- le dio una cojera que hasta mi me dolió- la hermosa dice que así como mira Edward a Bella la miraba a él su esposo y pasaron toda la vida juntos.

-Oh, me hubieras explicado- sonrió feliz.

-¿Qué dices abuela este y yo llegaremos a viejos juntos?- le dio un codazo que le saco el aire al pobre Alec.

-Pues si sigues golpeándolo así creo que el que no llegara a viejo ni contigo ni sin ti será el, lo matas o lo dejas retrasado.

-No te preocupes Lizzy, este es un hueso duro de roer- le palmeo fuerte el hombro haciendo que Alec diera un paso adelante, no sé de donde tiene tanta fuerza esta pequeña.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Lizzy sonriente.

- Por cierto jane ¿Dónde dejaste a los niños?- pregunto mi bella

-En los brazos de Morfeo- rio- creo que debemos de dejar a Carlisle de niñero más seguido cayeron rendidos.

-¿Sin cenar? –como siempre mi hermosa se preocupa por todo.

-Baje y les lleve leche y cereal de contrabando- nos aseguro Jane dejándonos más tranquilos.

-Makena, ¿Me das un poco de fruta por favor?, estoy agotado- Carlisle llego en pijama a la cocina con los ojos casi serrándose de sueño.

-Claro señor- en un parpadeo tenia servida la fruta y un vaso de leche tibia.

-Oye Makena ¿No te interesaría mudarte a Phoenix?- pregunto Jane sonriente- es difícil en este tiempo conseguir alguien tan eficiente.

-Mejor te recomiendo hacer un curso de hágalo usted mismo- se burlo Bella ganándose un puchero.

-No te burles Bell o empiezo a hablar- recrimino Jane.

-Si hablas tu hablo yo- la reto mi esposa haciendo que Jane se callara.

-Mejor pongamos la mesa antes que las niñas salgan de pleito- rió divertida mi hermosa poniéndonos a todos en acción.

En cuanto cenamos, cuchurrumin incluido, las visitas se fueron y nosotros a descansar, me sentía un poco preocupado por lo de Charlie, por no decírselo a bella pero no quería lastimarla más, esperaría el momento oportuno para decirle.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto para mi gusto, tenía que recoger mis cosas del hospital, Carlisle me dijo que ya estaban empacadas y guardadas en su oficina así que era solo ir, tomar el par de cajas y volver.

Bella tubo cita con la ginecóloga así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, mientras yo estaba despidiéndome de los que "amablemente" me deseaban suerte, ella entro a la consulta, me apresure para ir a recogerla directamente, apere afuera y en cuanto salió me abrazo.

-Hey amor que va mal- pregunte preocupado.

-Solo te extrañe- sonreí como bobo.

-También yo amor, ¿nos vamos?-pregunte rápidamente.

-Está bien solo te quería pedir algo antes de ir a casa de Carlisle.

-Dime amor.

-Podemos ir a nuestra casa creo que debemos empacar y guardar algunas cosas.

-Estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que lo haga- dije rápidamente no quería que ella viera la recamara de los niños- además creo que sería bueno ir de una vez todos así mi hermosa recoge lo de ella y Jane y Alec lo de ellos.

-Yo tenía otra cosa en mente- se sonrojo y me prendió y no precisamente el foco.

-Amor- le dije enarcando una ceja, no pensaba entrar en detalles frente al consultorio.

-Si no quieres no- susurró.

-No seas tontita amor, me encanta la idea- reí rodeándola con mi brazo para ir a casa.

No vi a mi papa en todo el rato que estuve al parecer estaba de guía turista con la nueva pediatra.

-Amor- susurro mientras yo conducía.

-Dime- respondí sin quitar la vista de la carretera estaba lloviendo y la carretera estaba muy resbalosa.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa de Carlisle, me siento inquieta.

-Como digas amor- gire y conduje a casa de Carlisle.

Al llegar estaba un carro de bomberos y un par de ambulancias, bajamos disparados para averiguar qué pasaba.

-¡En tu vida vuelvas a entrar a la cocina Emmett Cullen o me encargare de que no comas nada caliente en un mes!- grito Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustado.

-Pasa que tu hermano metió a calentar al micro una comida que tenia Makena en la nevera y no le quito el protector de aluminio, para colmo le dio diez minutos y puso el cronometro dejo la cocina sola y se salió a ver la televisión, si ni es porque Makena y Lizzy venían llegando del súper se incendia toda la casa, la cocina ya estaba a medias.

-¿Ellas están bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, la señora Makena tuvo una especie de crisis nerviosa la tienen en aquella ambulancia y la señora Lizzy está en la otra no te preocupe que se encuentra bien es solo un chequeo de rutina para prevenir algún daño por la impresión.

-Gracias Rosalie, ¿y los niños? Estaban en casa.

-No, Jane y Alec los llevaron a casa de Merie, le llamo para decirle que los quiere ver porque ya que se vayan a vivir a Londres será muy difícil visitarse.

-Me tranquilizo,- mire a Bella que estaba en silencio y seguí su mirada- en la esquina estaba Jasper mirando todo, con un par de maletas a punto de subirlas al auto.

Me acerque a él, me había propuesto empezar esa nueva vida sin dejar rencores ni nada que lo opacara.

-Hola- salude al llegar.

-Hey, todo bien- pregunto cauteloso.

-Al parecer si, solo fue un susto, tú que tal.

-Regular, me mudo a Nueva York con Alice.

-Suerte con ello- sonreí.

-Igual a ti, se que te mudas definitivamente con la abuela, bien por ustedes.

-¿Cuándo te vas a Nueva york?

-Más tarde, el avión sale de Seattle a las siete pero quiero ir a ver como sigue mamá primero.

-Supe que aun la tienen sedada.

-Sí, despertó unos minutos pero le dio una crisis y la volvieron a sedar, ¿crees que se recuperara?

-Espero que si por su propio bien.

-Te deseo suerte ed.

-También yo jazz.

Subió las maletas, y se fue no sabía si lo volvería a ver pronto pero sinceramente si le deseaba suerte.

-¿Todo bien amor?-sentí el cuerpo de Bella pegarse al mío.

-Parece que si- sonreí- por lo menos no esta tan mal.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Lizzy está mejor y me dijo que sería bueno ir a casa de mi abuela a comer ya casi es hora y la cocina no estará reparada hasta la noche.

- Estaría bien además allá están los niños.

Le pase el brazo por los hombros y ella me paso el suyo por la cintura y caminamos hacia donde estaban todos en la ambulancia.

-Hola hermosa- salude a la abuela con un beso en la frente.

- Hola hijo- sonrio- creo que Emmett no podrá estudiar para chef- se burló.

-Abuela- gruñó el aludido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lizzy Emmett, la cocina no es lo tuyo y es mejor que te mantengas alejado.

-ya déjenlo- gruñó de nuevo.

-Dejen al bebe- se mofo mi Bella.

-Cierto dejen al niño en paz de todas formas se va a poner bueno cuando se lo contemos a Jane- me burle.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle, mira que esa chiquilla es todo un caso.

-Ya lo sabemos pero si yo no le digo de todas formas se va a enterar- le pique y él muy madura e inteligentemente me saco la lengua.

-Vamos Emmett Cullen que tienes una cocina que arreglar- lo jalo Rosalie pero ni se inmutó- Emmett- lo reprimió.

-Ellos van a comer con la abuela Merie mientras yo friego la cocina no es justo- gruñó maduramente.

-Emmett Cullen si no te mueves en este instante ve buscando hospedaje en otra casa porque y odio los perezosos- recrimino Rosalie haciendo avanzar a Emmett.

-Y luego dice que el controlado soy yo- pensé.

-No es verdad amor – susurro Bella, al perecer lo pensé en voz alta.

-Vamos a casa de Merie entonces- cambie de tema rápidamente.

Nos llevamos a Makena con nosotros, no había necesidad de que se quedara, después de todo la cocina estaba inservible.

Al entrar nos arrollo un torbellino en forma de mis hijos que hablaban y gesticulaban a la vez y no les entendía absolutamente nada.

-Mejor hablen uno por uno porque no les entendemos- les dije y se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellos.

-Veras papito- dijo Rob serio- estábamos pensando que cuando nos vayamos a vivir a casa de la abuelita Lizzy nos vamos a aburrir muchisisisimo porque no conocemos a nadie, y tu y mi mami van a trabajar y no es que estar con la abuelita no sea divertido he, si nos gusta muchotototote pero nos conocemos a nadie más- hizo un puchero que me estrujo el corazón

-Pero eso es interesante mira que allá puedes hacer nuevos amigos además falta poco para que entren al colegio y allí hay muchos niños que pueden ser sus amigos.

-Pedo mientdas papito- suspiro mi hija.

-No se peque que es lo que quieren.

-¿Puede venir tía Jane con nosotros?- me dejo en blanco en un principio pero luego me agrado la idea después de todo en cuanto llegáramos me integraría al trabajo aunque Bella tendría un par de semanas más. Mujer terca pero no le puedo negar nada, y tiene razón no estudio una carrera para estar encerrada en casa.

-Yo no puedo decidir eso hijos en tal caso es Jane la que debe decir sí o no- trate de que entendieran que no dependía de mi ese asunto.

-Pero papito ¿tú le puedes decir?, por favorcito- insistió Robert.

-Hablare con ella pero no prometo nada.

- Con quien hablaras- llegó Jane comiendo un plato de frituras.

-Con una mujer muy fastidiosa que me está molestando- la provoqué.

-Dime quien es y me encargo de que no vea mas la luz del sol- hablo en tono de mafioso de televisión y con gesto serio.

-Le voy a decir a Alec que ya no te deje ver películas de policías y ladrones que te las tomas muy en serio- me burlé.

-Nada de eso señor Cullen mis chicos y yo somos una empresa seria que se toma en serio cada encargo- siguió ella.

-En ese caso tengo un encargo para usted, vaya a comerse esas cosas a otro lado que me está provocando- dije divertido.

-A la orden señor Cullen- hizo un saludo militar y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-¿A esa loca quieren que nos llevemos? – le pregunte a los niños divertido.

-sip, así no nos aburrimos por sus locuras- rieron y no pude evitar unirme a ellos.

La cena se nos fue volando, y no hubo necesidad de decirle a nada a Jane ya que ella misma se ofreció a ir para ayudar a su convaleciente amiga.

Entre los preparativos de la mudanza, y las restauraciones a ambas casas; la nuestra poniéndole más seguridad y la de Carlisle reparando la cocina se nos fue la semana en un parpadeo. La cita con el juez solo era para firmar y al fin recibir los papeles de Bella, los boletos estaban comprados y nosotros listos.

El gran día llego, hoy partiríamos Bella, mis hijos, mi hermosa, Jane Alec y yo para Londres yo apenas si tendría tiempo porque inmediatamente después entraría a trabajar.

Solo esperaba que en esta nueva etapa que iniciamos mi Bella, mis hijos y yo podamos ser felices junto a mi hermosa lejos de tanto odio y maldad.

**C****hicaaaaaas mil gracias por seguir con la historia, tanto las lectoras silenciosa como las que me regalan sus reviews**

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, por sus reviews… **_

_**Si se me pasa alguien recuérdemelo por favor.**_

_**También agradezco de corazón sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**besooooooos**_


	33. Chapter 33 Esperando lo mejor

**Tardé pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo...**

**"Esperando lo mejor"**

La sonrisa de mi rostro era enorme, al fin estaríamos lejos de las personas que nos hicieron daño, empezando de nuevo, Edward esta igual que yo, sus ojos brillan de la felicidad…

Los altavoces del avión indican que es hora, tras una guerra con Nessie logre abrocharle el cinturón…

No traíamos mucho equipaje la mayoría ya la habíamos enviado.

Nos quedaríamos en casa de Lizzy, a mi no me importaba donde lo único era estar juntos, los niños estaban más que felices, y su mayor ilusión era ir al cementerio a llevarle flores a su abuela Elizabeth y a su abuelo Tony, les prometimos ir al día siguiente y después de mucho quejarse logramos convencerlos de que era lo mejor. Alegaban no estar cansados y nos contra ponían todo lo que les decíamos.

-Bienvenidos a su casa- dijo Lizzy abriendo la puerta y haciéndonos señal para que entráramos.

-Wow abuelita tu casa está muy bonita- alago mi hija rápidamente.

-Sipi, esta casa es muy grande y muy bonita me gusta mucho- coincidió Rob abrazando ambos a Lizzy provocando que se le humedezcan los ojos.

-Mida Dob allí esta una foto de el abuelo Tony- sobre la chimenea había un enorme cuadro donde estaban Tony y Lizzy de jóvenes, ambos muy guapos cabe mencionar.

-Worale, se parece a mi abuelo Carlisle- observo Robert.

-Sí, y también a la abuela Elizabeth- continúo mi hija.

-Tu casa es hermosa Lizzy- susurre tratando de cambiar un poco la plática al ver los ojos tristes tanto de Lizzy como de Edward.

-Gracias hija pero no es mi casa es nuestra casa- me sonrió corrigiéndome y ahora fui yo la de los ojos acuosos.

-Pues nuestra casa es preciosa, abuela hermosa hasta e están dando ganas de quedarme- rio Jane.

-A mi me encantaría hija sabes que eres una nieta para mí.

-Es genial, oíste flaco nos podemos quedar a vivir aquí- salto emocionada haciendo que Alec perdiera el color.

-Flaca creo que no es buena idea- como si no la conociera hasta le tembló la voz.

-Si serás tonto mira Lizzy nos da hospedaje, Ed nos mantiene y nosotros a gozar de la vida- siempre bromeando.

-Ya niña deja de asustar al pobre de Alec que te dejara viuda antes de la boda por tus ocurrencias- le regaño Lizzy.

-Ya pero es un genial idea a que si- sonrió inocente cosa de la que no tenía nada.

-Sí que lo es tía Jane, y tú nos cuidas junto con la abuela Lizzy mientras mi papi y mi mami van a trabajar- salto Rob.

-¿Quieren que me quede de niñera?- ambos niños asintieron- pero yo me quiero quedar sin trabajar y mira que cuidar de ustedes da mucho trabajo.

-No es cierto tía jane nosotros siempre nos portamos muy bien- afirmo Robert y Nessie asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Qué les parece si los llevo a que se den una ducha para descansar mientras su madre prepara algo de merendar?- dijo Jane tomándolos de la mano- abuelita hermosa nos guías por favor.

-Claro hija-nos dio un beso a Edward y a mí antes de seguir a los remolinos a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Creo que nos han dejado la cocina amor- sonrió Edward guiándome a través de la casa.

-Al parecer Jane no quiere inaugurar Londres internada en el hospital por cocinar ella misma, creo que hasta el agua se le quema.- ambos reímos.

-Solo prepararemos unos emparedados son más rápidos- sonrió mi esposo moviéndose con maestría a través de la cocina.

-¿Qué no se supone que yo te debería estar ayudando?- me acerque a la isla donde estaba poniendo las cosas.

-Nada de eso amor, tú te sientas que aun tienes la escayola en el brazo y tu esposo puede hacerlo solo, ni que fuera a preparar algo digno de un chef- le di un beso en los labios antes de sentarme a esperar, y era una delicia ver como Edward se enrollo las mangas de la camisa por sus brazos mirándose los músculos de estos, literalmente me tenía en un incendio, y con tanto día a dieta, por todos los cielos casi me tiro sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya amor?- me regalo esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto amo.

-En que te amo- me encogí de hombros.

-También yo- sonrió de nuevo antes de continuar con su tarea.

Para cuando mis hijos volvieron seguidos por una Lizzy riendo a mandíbula batiente, los emparedados estaban listos, Edward les sirvió acompañado de un vaso de leche a cada uno.

-Mmm papito esta delicioso- lo alago Nessie ganándose un beso.

-¿Yo no tengo beso porque no te dije que esta rico papi?- reclamo Rob celoso.

-Claro que no galán- le beso a el también antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Ahora cuéntame por qué tanta risa- señalo a Lizzy que estaba sentada al lado de Nessie.

-Suma Rob + Nessie + Jane + baño= a Alec hecho sopa- reímos fuertemente.

-¿Y cómo fue eso de que Alec termino hecho sopa?- pregunté después de controlar la risa.

-Nada mami tío Alec se resbaló y se cayó dentro de la tina- dijo inocente mi niña- es que pod accidente se me cayó un juguete jabonoso y tío Alec lo piso y Zaz cayo en el agua haciendo un gdaaan ola.

-Ya puedo imaginarlo- reímos de nuevo.

-Si de seguro se están riendo del pobre tío Alec- llego el aludido con su cabello húmedo y Jane pisándole los talones.

-No nos reímos de ti solo de tu caída- frunció el ceño y nos saco la lengua antes de comerse un emparedado casi de un solo bocado.

-Si siques comiendo así serás m gordo- rio Jane.

-Serán una pareja perfecta el gordo y la flaca… ¿Dónde he oído eso?- hice un gesto y todos reímos de nuevo.

-Mamita podemos ved una película podfis- dijo Nessie tallándose los ojotos de seguro se dormirían antes de la mitad.

-No se los enseñe pero mi Tony acondiciono un cuarto especial para ver películas- dijo Lizzy levantándose y tomando a cada niño de la mano.

Todos la seguimos al segundo piso al fondo del pasillo abrió una puerta y casi se me desencaja la mandíbula al ver una pantalla que abarcaba toda la pared del frente, el piso tenía un gruesa y acojinada alfombra, había colchones lleno de cojines y mantas; a un costado había una fuente de sodas, cafetera, maquina de palomitas, frituras en fin todo lo que se puedan imaginar, también había charolas para que cada quien acercara su botana a donde fuera que se sentara para ver la película. En serio teniendo esto los cines quedan completamente devaluados, es la comodidad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Wow abuela Lizzy este desde hoy lo declaro mi lugar favorito- grito Rob abrazando a su abuela emocionado.

-El mío también abuelita está bien pade- Nessie se unió al abrazo.

-Abuela hermosa no hay posibilidad de que me adoptes y ser tu gato si quieres pero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo Jane haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Y yo que, si te quedas me quedo- guiño el ojo Alec.

-A ti te regaña tu mami- me burlé.

-Creo que con esto vale la pena el regaño- dijo dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

-Abuela hermosa has provocado un milagro, te hare un altar –se inclino Jane teatralmente.

-Yo no, fue mi Tony en ese caso debes hacérselo a él- sonrió Lizzy con nostalgia.

-Por cierto- Edward saco una bolsa de joyería no de donde- tengo algo para ustedes- saco mi cadena con el angelito y me la puso- Gracias por prestármela amor- sonrió y le di un rápido beso en los labios pero en realidad no recuerdo habérsela prestado pero con este hombre se me olvida hasta mi nombre-Ten hermosa se que tú querías una- le colgó una en el cuello a Lizzy que no pudo evitar que se le rodaran las lagrimas- Tú como mi hermanita- colgó otro en el cuello de Jane-Este los cuidara a ti y tu flaco- mi amiga lo abrazo fuerte mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-Esta es mía- Lizzy le ayudo a colocársela- Y me quedan estas- saco dos mas- Había pesado en darle una a Carlisle y otra a Jasper pero después lo pensé mejor una será para la tumba de mis padres y la otra para la tumba de mi abuelo.

-Oh hijo eso es hermoso- Lizzy abrazo a Edward entre lagrimas.

-Sí, si, como digan es hermoso tierno y eso pero yo quiero estrenar esta sala- dijo Jane tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-En el estante de allá hay películas para escoger- señalo Lizzy unas puertas que no habíamos visto, al abrirlas casi se me desencaja la mandíbula por ver esa cantidad de películas creo que hay más que en las tiendas de video.

-Sip. Es definitivo me mudo aquí- rio Jane mirando todas las cajas, al mucho rato eligió una- Esta hace mucho que no la veo.

-Hay tía Jane ya vas a poner esas películas que te ponen llorona- le reclamo Rob.

-Nada de eso esta es muy buena y te va a encantar- se acerco al equipo y casi me voy para atrás al ver la película que es "El rey león".

-Tía esa es una película muy buena- la felicito Nessie poniéndose cómoda.

-Sip, hasta que escogiste una que me gustara- Rob imitó a su hermana.

Lizzy y yo les preparamos palomitas y se las dejamos en un boul y salimos con Edward de allí, la verdad por lo menos a mi no me apetecía ver nada.

Entramos a la cocina y nos servimos una taza de café quedándonos en silencio.

**EPOV**

¡Llegamos! la verdad que la casa de mi hermosa es la que realmente he sentido mi hogar toda la vida.

Después de merendar y dejar a Jane, Alec y mis hijos viendo una película nos sentamos en la cocina a tomar café.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero temía que mi hermosa se sintiera mal al entrar allí.

-Hijo ¿quieres ver las cosas de tu mamá?- mis ojos se abrieron de la emoción, mi hermosa siempre adelantándose a todo, me conoce bastante bien.

-Me encantaría hermosa- sonreí como el niño que ha recibido su regalo favorito en navidad.

-Iré a ver cómo están los chicos- mi Bella lavó su taza pero la tome de la mano.

-Amor quédate- sonreí como sabia que le encantaba.

-Tranquilo amor- me abrazo- Esto es algo que deben ver tú y Lizzy en privado.

-Gracias- le di un beso en los labios.

-Vayan- me dio una palmada en el trasero y se fue rindo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Mi hermosa y yo nos fuimos al sótano, allí me señalo que moviera un mueble y tras ese estaba la puerta que nos llevaría a la vida de mi madre, Lizzy tomo fuertemente mi mano y me jaló hacia dentro.

Era una recamara, en tonos claros donde predominaba el amarillo claro, una cama con dosel blanco, un tocador con las cosas puestas como si ella apareciera en cualquier momento a peinarse y ponerse sus cremas, me señalo unas puertas al costado era un closet con todas sus cosas y las de papá, yo miraba embobado todo, era la vida de mis padres la que estaba aquí.

-Ese era su vestido favorito- señalo uno azul que colgaba en el perchero cubierto por un plástico- También de tu padre, decía que mi Elizabeth parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas con él.

-Debió verse hermosa- susurre.

-Sí que lo era hijo- mi abuela tenia lagrimas en los ojos- En las cajas aquellas hay más cosas- señalo la parte de arriba donde estaban acomodadas muchas cajas.

-Todos sus documentos personales, y cosas íntimas como fotos y las cartas que se escribieron el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-¿Se amaban mucho verdad?- susurre bajando una caja que decía fotos enmarcadas.

-No te imaginas cuando, eran la vida del otro.

-Saque una foto donde estaban mama y papa en la playa- podemos poner fotos de ellos en la casa hermosa- susurre acariciando el cristal.

-Todas las que quieras hijo, ahora que ya no es un secreto no tienen por qué estar escondidos aquí sus recuerdos, quiero cambiar la foto de la chimenea- sonrió al ver mi cara- Esa que esta allá es la que estaba cuando mi Lizzy vivía.

Saque del closet la caja que ella señalo y saque la foto, en ella estaban los abuelos sentados en un sofá con mamá y Carlisle tras ellos, mama tenía una mano rodeando la cintura de Carlisle, mientras la otra mano la tenía sobre el hombro del abuelo; hermosa, así e miraba y presis mente traía puesto ese vestido azul que me dijo mi abuela, mientras Carlisle que también tenía abrazada a mamá su mano cariñosamente colocada en el hombro de Lizzy definitivamente este cuadro merecía estar en la chimenea.

-A que esperamos vamos a ponerlo- sonreí cargándolo fuera, mi hermosa me siguió y rápidamente sustituimos la foto, la otra la pusimos en el saloncito donde tenía mi piano y sobre este colocamos dos fotos en marcos pequeños una donde estamos mi bella, mis hijos y yo y la otra donde están papá y mamá en su boda.

La tarde nos pasamos "redecorando" todas las fotos almacenadas de mi mamá y de mi papá las pusimos donde la abuela las tenía antes de que murieran.

-Terminamos- dije dejándome caer en el sofá.

-Pensé que también sacarías la recamara completa- rio la abuela.

-No me tientes hermosa- le sonreí pasándole el brazo por los hombros y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho-Gracias por permitirme reconstruir la presencia de mis padres en esta casa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, esto era algo que soñaba con hacer.

Los chicos terminaron dormidos y Alec me ayudo a llevarlos a su cuarto después el cargo a Jane y yo a mi Bella.

Me despedí de mi hermosa y me fui a dormir, mañana a primera hora debía presentarme en el trabajo.

Me levanté temprano mi bella dormía profundamente todavía, no quise despertarla, Pero para cuando Salí de la ducha ya no estaba en la cama, me vestí rápidamente y deje mi cabellos por la paz sabia que es imposible ponerme a pelear con él.

Baje y escuche murmullos, en la cocina estaban mi hermosa y mi esposa charlando mientras preparaban el desayuno, ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia.

-Me encanto el cuadro que está en la sala- decía Bella al tiempo que llegué.

-Era el favorito de Tony, pero lo tuvimos que quitar, él fue quien más sufrió al hacerlo, mi niña eran sus ojos.

-¿Fueron muy unidos?- pregunto Bella mientras partía fruta.

-Demasiado, hubo ocasiones en que Carlisle se puso celoso de esa unión que tenían, mi niño hizo unos cuantos berrinches para llamar la atención de su padre pero al final comprendió que esa conexión venia mas allá de ellos mismos y se resigno a verlos así.

-Wow, creo que es lo que pasa con los niños y Edward, ellos adoraron a su padre antes de conocerlo y después… ya imaginaras.

- Lo he notado, la mirada de ellos para su padre es la misma que tenía mi niña con Tony.

-Me alegra saber que mis hijos me aman tanto como yo a ellos- hice notar mi presencia.

-Buenos días amor- sonrió mi Bella antes de acercarse adarme un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días amor, susurre aun sobre sus labios- mira a mi abuela que servía los patos- buenos días hermosa que tal tu noche.

-Maravillosa hijo el dormir en mi casa en mi cama hace que sienta a mi Tony y a mi niña mas cerca.- tan hermosa no soporte y le Audi un fuerte abrazo

-Sabes que te amo verdad- susurre sobre su cabello

-Como yo a ti mi niño- me dio un beso en la mejilla- pero ahora a desayune que casi es hora de que se vaya a trabajar.

-Claro hermosa- me senté y jalé a bella que se sentara en mi regazo.

-Amor así no comerás cómodo.

-Te equivocas – sonreí era verdad no era lo más cómodo que digamos- Pero estaré todo el día fuera y te voy a extrañar.

-También yo amor- sonrió besando m mejilla y acomodándose para que pudiera comer mejor.

Me despedí de mis muy dormidos hijos con un beso en sus frentes. Después mi esposa y mi abuela me acompañaron al auto, si aquí tenía mi volvo, no era el mismo de forks ese quedo allá con Félix pero me compre uno para poder moverme aquí.

Mi bella se rió cuando le dije lo que había hecho espero que se ría igual mañana que llegue su camioneta, es una familiar para que pueda moverse con los niños y con mi hermosa.

Al llegar al hospital me fui directo a la oficina del director Randall Bright, la secretaria era nueva en cuanto llegue me escaneo de pies a cabeza y se acomodo el escote de por si atrevido de su blusa para enseñar mas, sonrió lo que creo se coqueta.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- sus palabras estaban cargadas de doble sentido.

-Podría por favor decirle al doctor Bright que lo busca el doctor Cullen- hable en tono seco.

-El doctor esta ocupado en este momento pero si gusta puedo atenderlo mientras tanto.

-No gracias- dije rápidamente- Lo espero.

Me senté en la silla más alejada y saque unos documentos de mi portafolio, sabia que los ocupaba para mi expediente y decidí traerlos de una vez conmigo aunque en la última llamada Radall me dijo que no era necesario traerlos el primer día.

Mientras esperaba me puse a penar en mis hijos, y se me vino a la mente la imagen de bella con un bebé en brazos, una pequeña copia en miniatura de ella con esos enormes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, esas mejillas sonrosadas, y me llene de ilusión de imaginar un bebé, de verdad e encantaría tenerlo, no malinterpreten amo a mis hijos pero apenas si los conocí hace poco y eran grandes me perdí las noches en vela, los cambios de pañal, su nacimiento.

-Doctor Cullen el doctor Bright lo espera.

-Gracias señorita- dije caminando hacia la casa.

-Me llamo Ángela pero puede decirme Angie.

-Con permiso- entre a la oficina de mi amigo quien rápidamente se levanto y me recibió con un abrazo.

-Vaya hombre ya estaba creyendo que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

-Nada de eso tenia que finiquitar algunos asuntos allá antes de venirnos.

-¿Te refieres a la consentida y tu verdad?- así le decía a mi hermosa alegando que yo la tenia muy mimada.

-Aja, también mi esposa, mis hijos y mi hermanita con su novio- hable jovial y el se me quedo viendo como si me desconociera.

-Ja, muy gracioso Cullen- palmeo mi espalda haciendo me una señal para que tomara asiento.

-No he dicho nada gracioso Randall- afirme serio.

-Ya, me vas a decir que en unos meses ya tienes esposa e hijos, y ni decir de la hermana que según sé, los tuyos son dos hermanos o es que alguno salió del closet- una imagen de Emmett con ropa femenina me cruzo por la mente haciéndome estallar en carcajadas mientras Randall me miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Es eso uno de tus hermanos se declaro gay verdad- sonrió triunfal.

-Nada de eso por lo que se Jazz esta felizmente viviendo con su novia en Nueva York y Emmett también vive con su pareja en forks.

-Mejor cuéntame desde el principio que me tienes todo perdido-negó con la cabeza.

-Bien veras…- y allí comencé a narrarle la llegada sorpresa de Bella, como conocí a mis hijos, que Jane es la mejor amiga de Bella y nos hemos adoptado mutuamente como hermanos, no entre en detalles pero le conté todo.

- No te lo creo- dijo cuando termine de hablar.

-Es totalmente cierto Randall y pronto tendrás las pruebas, ¿recuerdas la enfermera que te pedí contrataras y que entra la próxima semana?- asintió abriendo enormemente los ojos- Pues ella es mi esposa, te mande sus papeles de soltera por eso aparece como Isabella Swan pero desde hace unos días es mi esposa.

-Sigo sin creerte, en serio hombre es demasiado irreal lo que me cuentas- iba a responder cuando la voz de la secretaria se escucho.

-Doctor Bright le llama el doctor Swifft por la línea dos.

-Dígale que estoy en una reunión muy importante que mañana nos veremos donde siempre para finiquitar el asunto.

-Claro doctor.

-Una cosa más, no me pases visitas ni llamadas a menos que sea algo de suma importancia.

-Como diga doctor.

-Entonces digamos que te creo y voy a cenar esta noche con mi esposa a casa de la consentida para corroborar tus palabras.

- Como quieras- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Y de casualidad traes fotos de ellos para probarlo- reí sacando mi móvil.

-Si tienes tiempo de ver trescientas fotografías - reí.

- Con un par tengo- dijo acercándose para velas.

Le puse una que nos tomo Jane donde estamos los cuatro en el sofá de la casa viendo una película en el centro de este estábamos Bella y yo, mi brazo pasaba por su hombro y ella tenia su cabeza en mi pecho, Rob estaba recostado con la cabeza en el regazo de bella y Nessie en el mío me encanto tanto la foto que es la que tengo como fondo de pantalla.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- pregunte al ver que ni gesto hacia.

-En serio Edward esos chicos son tu copia en miniatura- hablo al fin- no manches si es como dices te imaginas encontrarte a ese par en la calle que shock iba a ser para los tres.

- Lo se- sonreí como idiota.

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad por conocerlos.

-Pues si tu auto invitación sigue en pie puedes ir a cenar esta noche y así los conoces.

-era una broma Edward- sonrió.

-Pues ahora te invito yo a ti que dices- sonrío y supe que había ganado- lógico puede venir tu esposa contigo.

-Bueno veras mi hijo esta de vacaciones y…

-No te apures hombre que son bienvenidos.

-Hablare con ellos a ver si no tienen planes- sonrió.

-Claro solo avísame.

-Y ahora entrando a los temas que nos competen te digo que tu nuevo puesto eres es jefe de oncología pediátrica de este hospital.

-¿Cómo?- no imagine algo así.

-Lo que escuchaste el antiguo jefe digamos que dejo mucho que desear y he decidido darte el puesto a ti.

-Gracias Radall hare todo lo que este en mis manos para no defraudar tu confianza.

- Se que no lo harás Edward por eso lo hago.

Hablamos un par de cosas mas y me llevo al que seria mi consultorio, era muy espacioso solo le pondría un par de cosas y estaría perfecto.

-solo déjame presentarte a tu asistente y la enfermera que sea tu auxiliar.

Las llamo y a los pocos minutos estaban allí, y la verdad no me agradaron… pero yo no podía decidir solo esperaba que no me hicieran lo de Lauren por que entonces si estaba jodido.

-Edward deja te presento a Helen Backster tu secretaria y Tanya Spencer tu auxiliar.

-Mucho gusto= dije mas por cortesía.

-El gusto es mío doctor Cullen- ronroneo la secretaria.

-Para servirle en lo que quiera doctor Cullen- dijo la enfermera…

Mierda… esto no podía ser bueno tendría que andar con pies de plomo.

-Deja te hago un recorrido por el resto del hospital y hablamos vale.

-¿Necesita que les acompañemos?- se ofreció Helen.

-No es necesario señorita Backster yo me encargo.

Se nos fue el día entero recorriendo el hospital y terminamos posponiendo la cena para el fin de semana, me agrado porque propuso un picnic y se que a mis hijos les encanta solo esperaba que no llueva ese día.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno extrañaba a mi mujer y a mis hijos, me acostumbre a tenerlos prácticamente todo el dio conmigo y hoy ni siquiera los había visto despiertos antes de salir.

No entraba a la casa cuando me recibieron mis hijos corriendo hacia mis brazos.

-¡Papitooo!- gritaron en cuanto me vieron.

-Hola pequeños ¿Cómo se portaron con mamá y la abuela?- pregunté.

-Muy bien papito además fuimos con la abuela a ver la casa de la abuela Elizabeth es muy bonita.

-Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado esa casa es muy bonita- dije totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

-Vamos papi que hemos pdepadado una comida muy dica- dijo emocionada mi peque jalándome hacia la casa.

-Y yo tengo mucha hambre- reí al ver que le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-Hola amor- salude a mi esposa que nos esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Que tal tu día- susurro dándome un beso en los labios.

-Cansado- hice una mueca recordando a "mis ayudantes".

=Después me cuentas- susurro en mi oído

-Claro- sonreí entrando a la casa.

-Buenas tardes hijo que tal el nuevo empleo- sonrió me hermosa

-Pues te diré- se me quedo viendo- digamos que las compañeras de trabajo no me caen.

-¿Por qué?- indago mi esposa rápidamente.

-porque seria como tener dos Lauren- todos se quedaron callados… esto no iba a ser bueno…

**Chicaaaaaas mil gracias por seguir con la historia, tanto las lectoras silenciosa como las que me regalan sus reviews**

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Si se me pasa alguien recuérdemelo por favor.**_

_**También agradezco de corazón sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**besooooooos**_


	34. Chapter 34 Inauguración

**EPOV**

-¿Qué tu qué?- grite haciendo que todos voltearan a verme como si estuviera loco.

-Lo que oyes Ed, Rose y yo hemos decidido adoptar y mañana mismo iniciaremos con los tramites.

-¿No se te hace pronto?- dije dudoso apenas si tenían tiempo juntos.

-Se que ella es la mujer de mi vida Ed y te digo tu no eres nadie para opinar que acabas de conocer a Bella están casados y con dos hijos tu sí que eres rápido- _Tóuche._

-Ya como digas Emmett te deceo suerte con ello- rei al ver la cara interrogante de los que estaban frente a mi.

-Gracias hermano sabía que podía contar contigo para que me ecucharas.

-Vale cuídense y saluda a Rosalie de mi parte.

-Hasta pronto Eddie-dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y dejarme con la protesta en la boca.

Me quede en silencio y todos me miraban interrogantes…

-Ya suéltalo hermanito- grito Jane que practicante brincaba en su asiento…

-Era Emmett que quería contarme que mañana inician con el trámite de adopción…

-¿En serio? –pregunto mi esposa saltando a mi lado.

-Sí, dice que Rose y él están muy ilusionados.

-¿Qué quiere decir ado… cion? – pregunto Rob.

-Bueno cariño tu tia Rose no puede tener bebes de su pancita y va a ir a un lugar donde están los niños que no tienen mama y van a llevar uno a su casa y ellos serán sus papitos- dijo Bella rápidamente llegando en mi auxilio.

-Wodale, entonces seda nuestdo pdimito – afirmo mi hija emocionada.

-Así es peque será su primito-dije y ellos comenzaron a saltar por la casa felices.

Era domingo y hoy iríamos de picnic con Randall.

Estábamos esperándolo porque quedamos de vernos aquí. El hombre quería ver si no hice un fotomontaje para que en la foto aparecieran mis hijos.

Por más que me pregunta cosas y se las cuento parece que menos me cree… allá él.

El timbre sonó y Jane fue a abrir…

-Usted debe ser el jefe de mi hermanito he- asi era ella de directa.

-Sí y tú debes ser su hermana adoptiva- escuche la risa de mi amigo y camine hacia la puerta con Bella tomada de la mano.

-Vaya si aquí esta la feliz pareja- me guiño el ojo.

-Rob, Nessie pueden venir por favor- dije ignorando su insinuación, como si me hubiera inventado a mi mujer y mis hijos creo que ni en mis mas maravillosos sueños podría elegir mejor que ellos.

-Era cierto- dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver a mis hijos que llegaron tan confiados como siempre.

-Te lo dije- sonreí zancarrón.

-Hola pequeños soy Randall amigo y jefe de su papá- se presento a los niños agachándose a su altura.

-Hola señod jefe de mi papi- dijo mi niña extendiendo su manita, pude ver como tenia derretido a mi amigo.

-Hola señor Randall mi nombre es Robert Cullen Swan- se presento mi hijo de manera formal.

-Hola joven Cullen- le guiño el ojo Randall.

- Mi mami hizo unos enpadedos bien dicos- aseguro Nessie lamiendose los labios.

-Se dice emparedados Nessie- corrigió Rob.

-Pedo entendiste no.

- Vamos mami quiero jugar futbol con tio alec- Rob estaba saltando de la emocion.

-Vayan por sus cosas- les dije y corrieron para hacerlo.

-Pasa y toma asiento- le invite a Randall que no quitaba la vista de donde habían desaparecido mis hijos.

-No gracias mi esposa me esta esperando en el coche, solo que no aguante la curiosidad disculpame que te lo diga pero su historia es demasiado fantasiosa.

-Te entiendo amigo… por cierto te presento a Bella mi esposa- él la miro con un cálida sonrisa- amor el es Randall mi amigo y nuestro jefe.

Estrecharon sus manos susurrando un mucho gusto.

-¡Estamos listos papito!-dijeron al unisono provocando la risa de mi amigo.

-En ese caso vamos.- ya estaban allí Jane, Alec y mi hermosa.

El parque estaba especial para los niños era nuevo y cómodo. No muy conocido cosa que me encanto asi los niños podian jugar libres.

-Edward deja te presento a mi esposa Didime y nuestro hijo Nehuel.

-Mucho gusto señora- estreche su mano al igual que Bella.

-Que es eso de señora, solo Didime que no soy tan vieja.

- Como gustes.

-Papi los hombres jugaremos futbol seremos tú, Nehuel y yo contra el señor jefe el tio Alec y Santiago.

- ¿Quién es santiago galán?

- Es el niño de allá, viene con su mami y con sus hermanas Sara y Sasha son gemelas como Nessie y yo y la bebe se llama Lucy y a que no adivinas su mama está embarazada otra vez… ujule creo que esa señora se la pasa haciendo bebes.

Estallamos en carcajadas por las palabras de mi hijo si supiera... me estremeci no quero ser abuelo tan pronto.

-Vayan a jugar amor que nosotras haremos cosas de mujeres -dijo Didime a Randall y es que mi amigo puede ser todo lo estudioso que quieran Pero tiene de deportista lo que yo de monje.

-Mejor soy el director tecnico y les digo las jugadas.- trató de zafarse.

-Nada de eso jefe patearas el balón igual que nosotros.

Le di un beso a mi esposa y me fui seguido por un muy gruñón Randall.

Las mujeres como dijo didime se pusieron a instalar el picnic donde mi hermosa y Jane tenían apartando lugar.

Nessie hizo buenas migas con las gemelas aunque no me gustaban las miraditas que le daba Nehuel.

Sera muy hijo de mi jefe pero no podía ver a mi peque con ojos de borrego degollado, nada de eso mi niña no tiene permiso para tener novio hasta los treinta o trinta y cinco y con alguien que sea lo suficiente bueno para ella aunque no creo que en el mmundo exista alguien lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña.

-Edward muevete no porque tu jefe esté en el equipo contrario vas a dejarlo ganar, me peleo Alec al verme parado. a partir de entonces me concentre en el juego hasta que termino con un empate a tres goles.

Me sente sobre la manta entre medio de mi esposa y Jane porque mi hermosa estaba enfrascada en una platica con una señora mas o menos de su edad.

Después de comer como condenados nos quedamos charlando mientras los niños se pusieron a jugar en un árbol cercano.

-Bella he hablado con Amun de recursos humanos y entraras como asistente de la doctora Molina mientras te recuperas bien.

- Muchas gracias Randall -dijo bella sonriente y sonrojada...

-Nada de eso, ademas ahorita estamos reestructurando la planilla de trabajadores rescomodando y contratando personal eso nos llevaría varios meses y cuando termine ya qudaras en tu área asignada. Y hablando de eso edward me comento que eres medico Alec.

-Sí, y desempleado por el momento.

-Y no has pensado en quedarte en Londres.- todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando la reacción de Alec.

-Alguna propuesta.

-Que te parecería trabajar con nosotros, y la invitacion se extiende a ti si les interesa- señalo a Jane.

El silencio se extendió…creo que hasta aguantamos la respiración todos... parecía interminable

-Me encantaría Randall solo tendría que arreglar el permiso de trabajo y esas cosas.

-¡Flaco!- chillo Jane arronjándose a sus brazos y llenandoles de besos la cara.

-Podría tomar eso como un si.- rio Randall.

-Por mi encantada.

-Entonces no se diga mas cuanto antes haganme llegar la documentacion necesaria. Mañana mismo les enviaré con edward todo lo que necesitan para tramitar su permiso de trabajo.

-Hoy mismo llamare a Sue para que me envíe mis cosas- aseguro Jane feliz.

- Yo llamare a mamá para decirle que me mande todo lo que necesito.

- Me parece perfecto y como te lo he dicho en cuanto lleguen me los llevan.

- Cuenta con ello Randall-aseguro Alec estrechando su mano.

- Pero que ternura- dijo Didime señalando los columpios.

Ja ternura y un cuerno mi pequeña se estaba meciendo en un columpio enamorado... de esos de parejas estaban algo le dijo el chico a mi pequeña y ella se sonrojo y el muy... le acaricio la mejilla.

- A que son una ternurita…-siguió Didime alavando a su hijo que coqueteaba vilmente a mi...mi pequeña.

- Hermanito te sento mal la comida que te has puesto verde- se burlo Jane.

- Hermanita mejor callate si- no estaba de humor ni me hacia nada de gracia.

- vamos amor no te pongas así- susurró Bella en mi oído.

- Pero... - proteste pero mi hermosa y mi Bella me dieron unam mirada de te callas… y me callé.

-Creo que será bueno irnos que esta refrescando...- comente cuando el sol apenas si se veia en el horizonte.

- Tienes razón- suspiro Randall- aunque se me hizo corto el tiempo porque la hemos pasado fantástico Edward.

- Ni que lo digas casi jefe sobre todo Nessie y Nehuel- pico Jane con una sonrisa burlona.

-Qué bueno que se lleven bien porque iran al mismo colegio y asi ya no se sentiean fuera de lugar, mira que es incomodo como cuando conocí a Edward ¿Te acuerdas amigo?- reímos

-Ni que lo digas parecias gato en la perrera- me burlé.

-Muy gracioso- río- La verdad es que me senti muy fuera de lugar, todos allí eran unos niños comparados conmigo, además de que yo era un hombre casado y las únicas que se habían acercado a mi eran las resbalosas de ahí - se estremeció.

-Y bien sentenciado que me lo tenia- río Didime- soy abogada y lo dejaria hasta sin pelotas si le hacía caso a alguna resbalosilla.

- No les des ideas Didime- dijo Alec al ver la expresión de Jane.

-A mi no necesitas amenazarme amor que no tengo ojos para nadie quei no seas tú- le di un rapido beso en los labios a Bella.

- Chicos es hora de irnos- dijeron Bella y Didime mientras recogíamos todo.

Nos despedimos de mi amigo y au familia con la promesa de que llevarian el fin de semana a Nehuel a casa para que los chicos tubieran un maraton de películas… no me agradó mucho porque ese niño pasaria cerca de MI pequeña.

Bella entro a trabajar pero no nos mirabamos casi, solo cuando llegabamos y en la salida para irnos juntos. La verdad es que deseaba que fuera a verme y marcar su territorio porque estas mujeres no dejaban de insinuarse en todo momento.

Al fin le quitariamos la escayola y le dije que fuera a mi consisltorio y que yo mismo lo haría, prometio estar allí en cuanto terminara los pendientes con la doctora Molina.

La mañana se me hizo eterna, atendi un paciente tras otro y Bella no llegaba, mire la hora y casi era medio dia hacia por lo menos un par de horas que debió haber venido.

Llame a su extencion y nadie contesto atendí los últimos pacientes y estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando entro seguida por una furiosa Heidi y tras ellas Tanya que venia en las mismas condiciones.

- Lo siento Edward pero esta mujer no entiende-dijo furiosa Helen tuteándome.

- Ya le dije que traumatología esta en el ala este pero insistio en esperarte ha que terminaras y que tú la atenderías.

Bella llego a mi lado ignorandolas y me paso su brazo por el cuello, acerco su rostro al mío la encontré dándole un beso apacionado.

-Hola amor- dije separándome de sus labios.

- Listo para quitarme esta cosa amor- señalo su brazo.

- Como no tienes idea- sonrei daandole un rápido beso en labios- y por favor la proxima vez que vengas solo entra para ti nunca estoy ocupado.

Voltee a ver a las mujeres que estaban alli como estatuas, precian no dar credito a los que miraban.

- Helen y Tanya que sea la primera y ultima vez que le hacen un desplante de esta clase a mi esposa- las reprendi- ahora si me permitem tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Debo quedarme para asistirte- dijo Tanya rápidamente.

-No es necesario y como ya no hay mas pacientes pueden retirarse.- dije de forma tajante, pero las... no se movieron.

- No se si escucharon bien a mi esposo pero les dijo que se fueran, no las necesitamos si espere a que terminara fue porque asi lo quise ahora si nos permiten mi esposo y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz sujerente provocando que me excitara al instante.

- Hasta mañana- dije señalandoles la puerta y se fueron enfurruñadas.

(Inicia 18+)

_Cuando salieron fui a ponerle el pestillo a la puerta y me acerque felinamente a Bella que estaba recargada en el escritorio la recorri de pies a cabeza con la mirada sus deliciosas piernas esas firmes caderas ese plano vientre que tantas veces he recoreido con mi lengua, subi hasta llegar a sus senos y se me hizo agua la boca de solo recordar su sabor, su textura lo bien que cabia en mi mano gemi de solo imaginar mi lengua jugueteando con sus duros pezones mire como paso la lengua por sus labios para morderselos despues._

_Llegue a su lado y lleve mis manos al ziper de su filipina* y lo baje lentamente disfrutando de la vista tenia puesto un sosten de encaje blanco a travez del cual se apreciaban bien sus duros y rosados pesones. Se la quite y desabroche el sosten que tenia el broche al frente mis ojos devoraron sus senos cuando saltaron libres de su carcel..._

_Lleve mis manos a su pantañon y lo desabroche bajandolo lentamente se lo saque despues de quitarle los zapatos y las medias... mientras bajaba sus bragas oli su excitación, las bragas estaban húmedas._

_Después de desnudarla lo hice conmigo dejando caer prenda a prenda hasta que no quedo nada… hasta entonces y totalmente encendido me acerque a ella y la bese lento saboreando. Mis manos recorrieron su piel, lleve mis labios a sus senos saboreando degustando... mis dedos llegaron a su inrimidad y gemí al sentir su calor. _

_- Amor...- gimio buscando mas fricción- Te necesito ahora... – exigió._

_-Móntame- le ordene en un gemido me sentía igual de necesitado._

_Me sente y ella se acomodo sobre mi pero la escayola no nos permitia acomodarnos..._

_- Gírate...- la ayude a sentarse de espaldas sobre mí, guiándola para entrar en ella._

_Gemimos sin querer hacerlo, debíamos estar en silencio pero joder se sentia tan bien. Nos movimos de forma desesperada sabia que no iba a durar y lleve mi mano a su intimidad y con movimientos circulares en el lugar exacto sabia la haría explotar._

_- Vamos amor damelo...- gruñí estando al límite y estallo en su orgasmo llevándome con ella..._

_Tiempo despues cuando logramos estabilzarnos y que encontré mi voz hable._

_- Creo que hay un yeso que quitar._

_- yo crei que se te habia olvidado- rio levantandose de mi regazo._

_- Amor tu fuisre la que dijo que tenimos muchas cosas que hacer- la acuse._

_- Anda amor- dijo sonrojada- que los niños nos esperan._

_Me levante y la envolví en una manta, la cargue y la senté en la camilla. Ella solo me miraba sonrojada, mi ego subió muchos puntos al notar cómo me devoraba con la vista, yo aun estaba desnudo, pero debía trabajas así que me calce mis pantalones y la bata sin camisa, me recorrió de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con lujuria._

_-Vez algo que te guste amor- ronronee acercándome con las cosas que necesitaba._

_-Todo- ronroneo de regreso excitándome de nuevo._

_Gemí antes de girarme para entrar al baño a lavarme…_

_-A ver señorita y que es lo que le pasa- hable en tono profesional._

_-Me duele mi brazo doctor ya no aguanto la escayola- me siguió el juego._

_-Tendremos que solucionar eso señorita alguien tan hermosa como usted no debe sufrir._

_-¿Me va a doler?- hizo un delicioso puchero._

_-Tal vez te incomode un poco pero después estarás mejor…además si eres una señorita bien portada y te dejas curar sin quejarte…- la recorrí con la mirada demostrándole cuanto me encantaba su cuerpo- … quizás te recompense._

_-Deberá ser muy buena la recompensa._

_-Le aseguro que gozara mucho con la recompensa…- ronronee._

_-Me darás una chupeta como a los niños que dejan poner sus vacunas- me mató, imaginar qué clase de chupeta quiero darle me puso como roca._

_-Lo que quiera señorita- susurre con voz ronca y debía parar o la tomaría allí mismo de nuevo y sin quitarle la escayola- ahora si se está quieta y seriecita mientras yo trabajo en ti._

_Bella gimió y asintió… la tensión sexual estaba a limite parecíamos dos adolecentes hormonales que habían descubierto el sexo y no querían parar._

_Retire la escayola con mucho cuidado, y revise todo de manera profesional, y quizás un poco mas ella guardo silencio solo observándome trabajar._

_-Deberás hacer terapia para recuperar al cien por ciento la movilidad y fuerza de tu brazo pero de ahí en más todo está muy bien._

_-Gracias doctor- dijo Bella sonrojada._

_-Ahora señorita que regalo quiere por ser tan bien portada con su doctor- ella inicio de nuevo y yo no era nadie para detenerlo._

_-Me encanta la idea de la chupeta- miro directamente a mi entrepierna…_

_-Y…- aclare la garganta porque mi voz estaba demasiado ronca- y de que sabor la quiere señorita._

_-Del tuyo- sonrió bajando sus manos a mi pantalón y desabrochándolo no me había puesto los bóxers e inmediatamente mi excitación salió libre._

_Bella se paso la lengua por los labios y bajo de la camilla sin quitarme la los ojos de encima se arrodillo frente a mí y casi caigo del temblor de las piernas por la anticipación…_

_Paso su lengua por toda la extensión provocándome una corriente que recorrió todo mi cuerpo…_

_-Mmm deliciosa- ronroneo antes de comenzar a succionarla, una de sus manos ayudaba sus movimientos mientras la otra acariciaba mis… me muero… _

_-Amor….- dije en un jadeo me tenia al límite y no me daba tregua- amor…- gruñí mas fuerte porque no quería terminar en su boca…_

_La levante tome sus brazos y los envolví en mi cuello y tomadora del trasero la hice rodear mis caderas con sus piernas entrando en ella de una sola estocada._

_Jadeamos a la vez, di un paso hacia delante y la hice apoyarse en la camilla para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza, ella arqueo su espalda y aproveche para disfrutar de sus senos como hambriento…_

_Sentí los primeros indicios de su orgasmo y acelere mas si eso era posible… atrapé su boca en un beso hambriento devorándome sus gemidos y al final su grito de éxtasis cuando llego al orgasmo unas cuantas envestidas mas y explote dentro de ella gruñendo fuerte, pero esta vez fue ella la que me devoro la boca tragándose mi placer._

_-Wow amor…- dijo Bella con su cara hundida en mi cuello._

_-Es quedarse corto…- dije sintiendo mis piernas temblorosas- un día de estos me vas a matar mi vida._

_-Y tu a mi…- rio provocándome cosquillas en el cuello_

_-Creo que ahora si debemos irnos amor- susurré saliendo de ella._

_-También yo…_

_Nos vestimos y arreglamos lo mejo posible y salimos abrazados hacia la casa… mi consultorio estaba oficialmente inaugurado y de qué forma._

_(FIN 18+)_

Llegaron los documentos de jane y Alec, este ultimo aun no nos dice como convenció a su madre para quedase a trabajar aquí según habían dicho Bella y Jane son muy apegados.

-Hermanito más tarde iré a llevarle esto a Randall ¿puedes acompañarme?, es que mi flaco tiene cosas que hacer con Lizzy cosa que aun no me han dicho y necesito que me cuide un hombre.

-Yo te puedo cuidar tía Jane soy un hombre.

-Claro mi guardián pero allí necesito alguien que me cuide y que conozca el hospital.

-Está bien jane te vas directo a mi consulta y de allí nos vamos a ver a Randall.

-Gracias hermanito por eso te quiero.

-Solo porque soy útil- reí.

- No porque eres muy obediente con las mujeres.

-Gracias- dije con sorna dándoles un beso antes de salir con mi esposa rumbo al trabajo.

Al llega fue todo un caos para terminar, luego con los pacientes y adelantar lo más posible para tener tiempo para llevar a Jane con Randall, y Bella tenía también mucho trabajo y lo más seguro seria que no nos veríamos hasta la salida, yo creí que con la vez que estuvo bella aquí las acosadoras con titulo de asistente y enfermera se pondrían en paz pero al parecer salió contraproducente porque han estado coqueteando mas descaradamente, y he estado muy tentado a hablar con Randall para que las cambie pero si me va a mandar una como su secretaria que no se cansa de insinuarse cada vez que me ve no hay remedio.

-Papiiiiiiitoo!- escuche el grito conocido de mi peque y salí disparado del consultorio dejando a mi paciente a media revisión.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte y mi niña corrió a refugiarse en mis brazos.

Ella corrió a mi lado y sollozo en mi pecho… voltee a todos lados y no mire a jane y nadie más.

-Peque qué pasa con quién vienes.

-Con tía Jane, pedo llevo a Dob al baño y me dijo que tú estabas aquí pedo ella- señalo a Helen- y ella- señalo a Tanya que estaba un poco más lejos- no me dejadon entdad y dijedon que espedada pada que tú me llamadas.

-¿Y por eso lloraste peque?- pregunte.

-No papito yo me senté a espedad en esa silla y ella- señalo a Tanya- le dijo a ella- señalo a Helen- que mi mamita Eda una desabodida que estaba fea y flaca y que ellas son más bonitas…

Las fulminé con la mirada, esta sería la última

- Ya mi amor tu y yo sabemos que tu mami es la más hermosa del mundo y que la amamos.

-Pedo ellas dijedon que tu ibas a dejad a la zoda desabdida de mi mami y te vas a id con ellas, ¿ya no nos quiedes papito?

-¡¿Quién carajos anda diciendo eso?!-gruño Jane llegando con Rob que inmediatamente corrió a mi lado.

-Ellas tía jane le dijedon fea y flaca y que mi papi va a dejad a mi mami…

-Miren par de p…personas, solo se los voy a decir una vez, mi hermano adora a mi amiga y jamás la dejaría, ella es una mujer en toda la exención de la palabra, ahora sobre lo fea ¿se han visto alguna vez sin maquillaje? Creo que no porque hasta Frankenstein es mas sexi que ustedes de cara lavada, necesitan toneladas de correctores para verse así, cosa que les aseguro que Bella no. otra cosa más acerca de que es flaca no me hagan reír ya quisieran tener gemelos y quedar con ese cuerpazo, aclaro sin gastar los ahorros de su vida en el cirujano pastico- apuñe los labios para no reírme de la cara que tenían…

-y pada que sepan a mi papito nadie se lo lleva es de nosotdos y nada más, es ciedto que es el más guapote del mundo pedo no es pada ustedes él se caso con mi mami podque la quiede muchísimo y si siguen le voy a decid a Nehuel que le diga a su papá que las coda podque Nehuel es hijo del señod jefe y el señod jefe es amigo de nosotdos.

Todo estuvo bien en el discurso de mi hija excepto cuando menciono al chiquillo ese… mi niña es mía…

-No creo que haya más que decir señoritas y de ahora en adelante les suplico se limiten a hablar cosas referente al trabajo y cuando llegue mi familia quien quiera que sea me avisan inmediatamente.

-Perdón doctor no sabíamos que era su hija.

-Pues vayan con el doctor que pone lentes porque todo el mundo dice que mi hermana y yo somos igualitos a mi papi.- dijo Rob con el ceño fruncido y los bracitos cruzados-además si no se portan bien le diremos a mi mamita y a la abuela Lizzy y les aseguro que les pasada lo que a Laura-se refirió a Lauren vaya suerte la mia...

-Vuelvan a su trabajo iré a hablar con Randall enseguida vuelvo.

Quedaron pálidas, no les iba aclarar que iba a llevar a Jane solamente.

Por el camino les dije a los niños que por favor no dijeran a Randall nada de lo ocurrido y que ellas se podrían en paz que si no tomaríamos medidas.

En casa fue otro cantar mi hermosa estuvo a punto de venir a ponerlas en su sitio…quiero creer… no dudaría un momento que lo haga.

BPOV

Cuando se es feliz el tiempo vuela un año en Londres y me parece mentiras este tiempo ha sido maravilloso… los niños en el colegio se han adaptado muy bien claro que con la ayuda de Santiago el niño que conocieron en el parque y Nehuel este último no muy del agrado de mi esposo, y menos cuando en el cumpleaños de los niños de regalo a Nessie una pulsera con un dije en forma de corazón, que por cierto mi hija ni se lo quita.

-Amor- me saco de mis pensamientos Edward.

-Decías- susurre sonrojada por andar en la luna y el único culpable es el.

-Te decía que he hablado con Randall respecto a nuestras vacaciones.

-¿En serio?- me emocione, ya habíamos hablado acerca de pedirlas para que coincidieran con las vacaciones de los niños y así ir a la Riviera Maya como lo habíamos planeado hace más de un año.

-Sí, y me dijo que estaba bien solo que organizara la agenda y listo.

-Bueno eso lo puedes hablar con Jane.

-¿Con Jane?- río al ver mi expresión.

-Que tenga una tregua con Helen no quiere decir que seamos amigas ni que me agrade como te mira.

-Amor, a mi no me importa cómo me mira nadie… bueno si una persona- se acerco a besar mi cuello.

-mmm…- gemí- aunque quisiera que siguieras amor es hora de irnos a trabajar.

-¿Un rapidito?- dijo haciendo un puchero y pegándose a mí para que notara sus ganas.

-Tendrá que esperara para la noche- me gire rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para darle un beso apasionado, este hombre me iba a matar.

-Vamos si n quieres llegar tarde- susurro pegando su frente a la mía y respirando profundo para calmarse- un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo amor.

-Y tú conmigo- le di un fugaz beso en los labios.

Hicimos nuestra rutina diaria, desayunar llevar los niños al colegio e ir a trabajar, Jane y Alec junto con Tea se habían mudado a una casa cercana que estaban rentando, aunque hace poco la pusieron en venta y al parecer Alec planeaba comprarla para dársela a Jane como su regalo de bodas.

Aunque no lo crean para el próximo año mi amiga será una señora casada.

Hermoso esa era la forma de describir el lugar, las playas, los paseos por el arrecife, los niños amaron bañarse con los delfines, las vacaciones de nuestros sueños, ya tenemos diez días aquí y no me quiero ir… o quería…

-¿Amor?- hablo mi esposo peor no podía responder mi cuerpo estaba paralizado…

-Amor no me asustes ¿Qué te pasa?- limpio mis mejillas, no me percate de que estaba llorando.

-Hija que pasa- Lizzy sonaba preocupada… pero mi voz no respondía, no quería salir.

Al fin logre encontrar la voz y susurre…

-Charlie…

**Chicaaaaaas mil gracias por seguir con la historia, tanto las lectoras silenciosa como las que me regalan sus reviews**

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, jovipattinson, y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Si se me pasa alguien recuérdemelo por favor.**_

_**También agradezco de corazón sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**besooooooos**_


	35. Chapter 35 Hasta Cuando

"_**HASTA CUANDO"**_

**Al fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste… y perdón por la espera.**

Allí estaba el hombre que más daño me había hecho en mi vida, ni lo que paso con El doctor King o con Esme me dolió tanto como lo que el me hizo… ¿Dónde quedo mi padre amoroso, ese que apoyo mi embarazo y mimó a mis hijos?

Quede con mi mirada fija deseando que fuese un espejismo y desapareciera, pero no paso eso.

De pronto, de la nada salió una mujer esbelta con rasgos indios y se sento en su regazo y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Charlie fundiéndose en un beso acalorado, parecían mas un par se adolecentes hormonales que descubren la sexualidad por primera vez, mi padre la tomo de las caderas y la posisiono a horcadas sobre el, entonces logre verle la cara y la sangre huyo de mi rostro…

Parpadee varias veces para ver si no seguía imaginando cosas hasta que escuche que reían a carcajadas, la mujer no era otra que la esposa de Billy Black su "mejor amigo" ¿Qué tan bajo podia caer ahora?

Entonces un flashazo de algo sucedido hace un año atrás cuando escuche la charla entre Edward y Félix.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Se que es de mala educación, pero no pude evitarlo, Lizzy estaba bañando a los niños con la ayuda de Jane o no se bien, y sabia que si eran malas noticias Edward podría ocultármelas para protegerme, no lo culpo tal vez yo haria lo mismo…_

_Me serciore de que nadie me viera y me acerque al despacho pegando el oído a la puerta…_

_-…además creo que deben salir directamente a Londres cuando consigamos la visa de Bella, he movido algunos contactos y conseguí una orden de restricción contra tu suegro y Esme, mientras estén aquí o en Londres no podrán acercarse a ti o ti familia a menos de cuatrocientos metros, pero solo es válido en estos lugares; por eso es que te digo que las vacaciones se posponen y diría yo que por tiempo indefinido- me quede atenta bloqueando todos los sonidos a mi alrededor excepto lo que hablaban Edward y Félix._

_-No me importa no tener vacaciones en poco tiempo Félix lo que quiero es mantener a mi familia a salvo- ¿vacaciones? De algo me perdí pero entendí que se refería a las que teníamos programadas en estos días, a mí tampoco me importaba mientras estuviéramos lejos._

_-Para allá voy-Félix hizo una pausa y cas entraba a sacarle las palabras- estuvimos investigando todo, y todos alrededor de Esme y dimos con alguien que no debería estar allí; Charlie Swan fue a visitarla un día antes de que saquearan tu casa, lógicamente en el registro aparece con otro nombre Billy Bruke, el día que Esme salió lo hizo con uniforme de enfermera que al parecer se lo hizo llegar el ex director de la clínica- me quede wtf con lo que escuchaba._

_-Para allí y vamos por partes- le interrupio Edward y casi podia ver su mano pasar desesperadamente por su cabello y sus dedos pulgar e índice presionando el puente de su nariz - Charlie visitó a Esme y firmó con un nombre falso-tape mi boca para callar el grito que pugnaba en salir- ¿vamos bien? – Pregunto Edward y Félix respondió con algún gesto porque no lo escuche hablar- ahora me dices que Esme salió por la puerta grande disfrazada de enfermera._

_-Exacto, las cámaras logran captar cuando ella sube a una camioneta roja vieja, que por cierto pertenece a la abuela de Bella- Estube a punto de voltear a todos lados buscando la cámara escondida todo era tan irreal._

_-Por lógica era Charlie el que la recogió-Dijo mi esposo y sentí su voz contenida, estaba furioso._

_-También tenemos el testimonio de una pareja que vio a un hombre alto cabello castaño de bigote y una enfermera tirar muchas cosas de niños en la orilla de la carretera, describen la camioneta- me mordí el puño y apreté el cuerpo deseando salir y buscar a Charlie para decirle unas cuantas verdades. _

_-¿Crees que su intención haya sido llevarse a los niños o hacerles daño?- La sangre huyo de mi cuerpo al escuchar la pregunta de Edward y temí la respuesta._

_-No creo, la policía entrevisto a una vecina de Merie y esta le dijo que el hijo de Merie fue a preguntarle por ella y la vecina le conto que salió de viaje con su nieta y que le encargo la casa y sus plantas._

_-O sea que Charlie sabía que no estábamos- ¿entonces? Pregunte internamente._

_-Exacto, mas creo que sea una estrategia para seguir con su absurda idea de quitarle los niños a Bella, el juez cree que es para demostrar que con ustedes corren peligro pero no contaba con las cámaras de seguridad de la clínica ni los testimonios que nos dieron._

_- Gracias Félix no creo que exista alguien que logre lo que tú en tan poco tiempo, eres un excelente abogado y amigo pero que no se te suba a la cabeza he._

_Sali disparada y me meti en el primer baño me sente en el retrete tratando de tranquilizarme, mi cuerpo temblaba completamente…_

_Me lave la cara y seque bien después Sali yle pregunte a Edward que pasaba y lógico evadió el tema, no insistí, ya lo sabia…_

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y mire con terror hacia mis hijos que estaban abrazados a Lizzy caminando, yo queria correr y desaparecer, el estaba aquí y no se si esta vez lograría quitármelos… ¡Nooooo!

Queria gritar, correr, huir, tener poderes vampiricos y desaparecer a un velocidad sobrehumana, pero estaba paralizada, nada de mi cuerpo respondia… de pronto todo se volvió negro…

Senti algo pesado sobre mí, escuche murmullos pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y unas pequeñas manos aariciar mi rostro.

-Mamita ¿Por qué te pusiste malita?- pregunto mi hija dejando un beso en mi frente.

-Tal vez vio un tiburón Nessie- ese era mi hijo que se la paso viendo reportajes hacerca de la vida marina antes de viajar.

-Hay manito los tiburones no se ven porque están por debajo del agua.

-Pero yo vi que se ve su aleta sobre el agua- defendió Rob.

-Worales…- mi hija siempre se asmbraba de la inteligencia de su hermano.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- escúchela voz de Lizzy.

-Veníamos a preguntarle a mami y a papi si podemos ir a la picina, papi dijo que nos llevaría por no poder hacer castillos de arena.

-Pero será después de que se levanten porque necesitan descansar.

-Pero será muy tarde, y nos vamos a resfriar- Rob argumento lo que yo siempre le decía.

-¿Qué les parece que los lleve yo?- pregunto Lizzy.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron emocionados.

-Dejemos dormir a sus papitos y vayamos por sus cosas para ir a la piscina.

Escuche los pasos de los niños salir volados del cuarto y un movimiento en la cama seguido por el murmullo de Lizzy.

-Hijo,- le susurro a Edward- llevare a los niños a bañarse a la piscina del hotel para que dejen descansar a Bella.

-Gracias hermosa- susurro él con voz ronca y luego escuche un par de besos.

La cama se movio de nuevo y Edward estaba con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, y luego me venció de nuevo el sueño.

Mi cuerpo se sentía horriblemente pesado, mi boca amarga como si hubiera bebido o tomado algna clase de medicamento pero no recordaba haber hecho ninguna de las dos.

Me movi y sentí sola la cama, Edward ya no estaba, me levante y entre al baño, me di una ducha rápida y cepille bien mis dientes. Me coloque un short de pijama y una blusa de tiritas y Salí.

Edward estaba en la estancia de la habitación haciendo zapping al control de la televisión, me mir y me regalo una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- pregunto señalándome su regazo para que me sentara, rápidamente obedecí.

-Me siento un poco deshubicada pero bien.

-Me alegro, me diste un gran susto…- su mirada se volvió triste- siento haberte sedado amor pero fue la única opción para la crisis que tuviste.

-Lo entiendo amor- susurre sobre sus labios.

-Los niños fueron con Lizzy a la piscina.

-¿Y si Charlie los ve?-pregunte temerosa.

-ya avisamos a los de seguridad del hotel que no le permtan acercarse- aseguro besando mis labios.

-¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?- con Charlie aquí no me interesaba seguir, no importaba lo bello del lugar ni los lugare que antes tenia de visitar.

-Eso lo decides tú amor- dijo sonriente.

-¿Puedes arreglar que sea cuanto antes?- pregunte seria.

-Deja hago unas llamadas.

Cogió el teléfono y yo me concentre en las figuras del tapete de la esquina, eran caracoles de mil y una forma.

-Amor esta todo reservado para mañana a primera hora- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me dio un beso suave que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas intenso.

_(Inicia 18+)_

_Sus manos tomaron mis caderas levantándome para estar a horcadas sobre el, las mías se fueron por debajo de su polera, sentir se piel era sublime, no pude controlar un gemido cuando sus manos pasaron debajo de mi blusa y rosaron mis senos…_

_Jale su polera para sacarla por encima de su cabeza, sus labios dejaban los mios solo para seguir dejando besos hasta donde tenia alcance, sus manos acariciaban mi piel, pego su cuerpo al mío mas haceindome sentir su exitacion en mi sexo y gemi mas fuerte…_

_Me levanto un poco, para sacar mi short y me devoró con la mirada luego me dejo caer nuevamente sobre su regazo completamente desnuda, no podia mantenerme quieta, lo necesitaba dentro ¡Ya!, mis manos viajaron desesperada el levanto su cadera y saque su short y bóxer a la vez…_

_Entro en mi tan fuerte que sentí desfallecer en sus brazos, nos movimos de forma salvaje, desesperados por alanzar nuestra liberación, sus manos apretaban fuertemente mis caderas impulsándome. Nuestros labios se movían de forma violenta bebiendo los gemidos del otro, nuestro orgasmo nos sorprendió como una ola arrazando con nuestra cordura sentí tocar al cielo y mas._

_Después de un momento, su cabeza estaba entre mis pechos, sentía su espiración agitada pero no mas que la mía, sus manos seguían ancladas en mis caderas, mi visión aun no se volvia normal, este hombre acabaría conmigo…_

_-¿Amor?-susurro sin moverse._

_-mmmm- no tuve como responder mas._

_-creo que debemos vestirnos, o Lizzy y los niños nos encontraran aquí._

_-mmm- repondi moviéndome lentamente hasta que salió de mi, se puso de pie sostenendo mi cuerpo desnudo y camino conmigo en silencio hacia la ducha._

_Lavó mi cuerpo con cuidado, sin segundas intenciones y después de dejarme en la cama envuelta en un alvornoz se ducho el._

_(Fin18+)_

Me levante hacia el closet y saque un vestido straples color blanco con pequeñas flores violetas que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas lo había elegido Nessie el segundo dia que llegamos a este lugar y me lo puse sobre un bikini violeta…

De pronto un fuerte dolor atravezo mi pecho y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí pánico, un miedo terrible y solo podia pensar en mis hijos, y Charlie.

Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y corri hacia Edward que me recibió asustado.

-¿Amor, que pasa?- preguntó desesperado.

-Vamos por los niños por favor- supliqué.

-Deja me visto amor.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido con unas bermudas a cuadros azules y una polera azul oscuro sin mangas, salimos rápidamente hacia donde creíamos estaban Lizzy y los niños.

-Lo siento no pueden pasar- no dijo un oficial desde la puerta.

-Nuestros hijos están allí- asegure desesperada.

-No es posible señora el lugar ha sido evacuado- aseguró haciendo que mi cuerpo se helara.

-Estoy seguro que me puede decir por donde se fueron oficial, nuestros hijos son mellizos un niño y una niña de cuartro años estaban acompañadas por una mujer mayor, de tez blanca, ella viste un vestido verde…

-¿Está seguro?- pregunto y sentí que el mundo caia a mis pies algo había pasado con ellos.

-Completamente.

-La señora fue llevada por el salvavidas a el area medica al parecer algien la empujo hacia la piscina y se golpeo la cabeza con el borde.

-¿hacia donde?- pregunto Edward y el policía nos guio rápidamente.

-Ellos son los familiares de la señora que trajeron de la piscina- dijo rápidamente a la enfermera que mirar a Edward y sonrió seductora.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo bajando el zipper de su bata enseñando su enormes senos.

-Llevenos con la señora que menciono el oficial por favor.

-Síganme- dijo caminando frente a nosotros y llevándonos a un box al fondo del lugar.

-La señora esta sedada, al parecer sufrió una crisis, los médicos no tuvieron otra alternativa- aseguro leyendo su expediente.

-¿Saben algo de los niños que estaban con ella?- pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

-Lo siento señor, pero ella llego sola siendo cargada por el salvavidas mas no sabria decirle que paso.

Me tambalee y Edward me abrazo fuertemente para evitar que callera…

Internamente repetía no están… no están… -¡Charlie!- grite desesperada saliendo del lugar, el oficial caminaba a paso lento rumbo a la piscina y lo alcance tirando de su camisa.

-Por favor, mis hijos- rogué y el me miro como si estuviera loca.

-Señora calmese.

-No entiende mis hijos no están, ellos estaban con la señora que nos llevaron pero mis hijos no están.

-¿Quiere levantar alguna denuncia?-pregunto sereno y me dieron ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

-Oficial, por favor mis hijos están en peligro necesito encontrarlos- rogue ya en un mar de lagrimas.

-La llevo- dijo señalándome un jeep que decía seguridad.

Antes de parpadear edward estaba a mi lado

- ¿Y Lizzy? -Pregunté preocupda.

-La enfermera la está cuidando y dice que no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas, he llamado a Carlisle para pedirle ayuda. También a Félix ambos tomaran el primer vuelo hacia acá.

-Tengo miedo- susurré abrazándome fuertemente a él.

-Todo saldrá bien amor encontraremos a nuestros hijos- su voz tembló, se hacia el fuerte por mi y no quise atormenterlo mas con mi miedo, sus cuerpo pegado al mío presionados en un fuerte abrazo era lo único que me sostenía en pie.

-Pasen señores, pidan hablar con el comandante Chávez él les atenderá.

-Gracias- susurró Edward antes de entrar a la comisaría.

La secretaria nos indico nos sentaramoos a esperar,¡esperar! Me daban ganas de arrancarle los cabellos teñidos de un puñetazo por que no teníamos tiempo de esperar.

-Amor, por favor- le supliqué a Edward mirándolo a los ojos.

El tragó grueso y me guió a una silla luego se volvió hacia la chica que se le quedo viendo babosa, sabia lo que estaba haciendo aunque me moría de celos por que sabia que le estaba coqueteando pero mis hijos eran mas importantes y por ellos haría hasta lo imposible.

Él con su paso felino se acerco y recargo en el mostrador, la rececionista se sonrojo y no quise ver más, tapé mi rostro con las manos y rogué, suplicando internamente que mis hijos esten bien.

- Amor, vamos.- ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que se había acercado.

Me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia la puerta. Entramos y un hombre moreno de baja estatura con un bigote tan grueso que le tapaba los labios y una ceja muy cerrada se puso de pie dejandonos ver su gran barriga que levantaba la corbata.

- Buenas tardes en que puedo servirles soy el comandante Saúl Chávez.

Me miro de arriba abajo de forma lasiva. Entonces abrace mas a Edward que no dudo en pegarme a su cuerpo lo mas posible.

- Buenas tardes soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi ESPOSA Bella Cullen y benimos a reportar la desaparición de nuestros hijos Reneesme Cullen Swan y Robert Cullen Swan.

- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que los vieron?

-Hace unas horas, mi abuela los llevo a la piscina del hotel pero cuando fuimos por ellos nos encontramos con que ella estaba hospitalizada porque alguien la arrojo a la piscina y se golpeo la cabeza y no hay señales de nuestros hijos.

- Seños Cullen y ya busco en su cuarto o algún otro lugar, ya sabe como son los niños tal vez solo estén por allí.

- No creo que esten por alli como usted dice, mis hijos estan en peligro, hace unas horas vimos en la playa a Charlie Swan un hombre que ya ha intentado en mas de una ocacion quitarnos a los niños.

- Y ese hombre que tiene que ver con ustedes.

-Es mi padre- aseguré y el me miro como diciendo esta loca o que.

- Mi suegro cuenta con una orden de alejamiento en Estados unidos y Londres pero no creo que aqui la haya, ya ha hecho muchas cosas para perjudicarnos y puedo asegurarle que él los tiene.

- Eso es facil de averiguar señor Cullen solo verificando el registro de los hoteles, permitame.

El hombre llamo a la que creo era su secretaria y nos pidió esperar, ¡Esperar! Como si hubiera tiempo de eso, no se sabían otra.

Tardo lo que para mi fue una eternidad y volvió con unos documentos en las manos.

-Lo siento señores Cullen, en ningún hotel de la cuidad hay o ha habido nadie registrado con el nombre de Charlie Swan.

-Eso es normal, puede buscar a Rebecca Black, o Billy Burke por favor, pedí pensando en la acompañante de mi padre.

-Déjeme ver- me sonrió lascivo y se me revolvió el estomago.

-Tengo miedo- le dije a Edward escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho buscando refugio.

-También yo amor, tengo miedo pero debemos confiar los niños son muy inteligentes.

-Y si les hace daño amor, no sobreviviría a perderlos.

-No los perderemos amor, tranquila.

El hombre volvió con la noticia de que no había ninguna persona con esos nombres el mundo se me fue el alma a los pies, ¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?!...

Nos hicieron repetir lo sucedido una y otra vez hasta que perdí la cuenta, unos oficiales salieron a levantar la declaración de Lizzy y pedimos ir para estar con ella.

En cuanto miro a Edward se lanzo a sus brazos llorando fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba del llanto tan fuerte.

-Perdón hijo, yo… perdón- suplicaba una y otra vez.

-Calma hermosa no fue tu culpa.

-No debí sacarlos, debí esperar a que salieran ustedes, debí decirles que no.

-Hay Lizzy cuando le has dicho tu que no a ellos.

-Pero esta vez debía hacerlo, sabía de la presencia de ese hombre, ellos corrían peligro.

-Lizzy tu no podías saber que pasaría a la seguridad del hotel.

-Señores nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a ver los videos de seguridad del hotel a ver si podemos dar con algún rastro de los niños.

Asentimos y los tres salimos rumbo a donde se encontraba el cuarto de seguridad, allí había cerca de treinta pantallas cada una enfocada a un área especifica del hotel.

-Buenas noches Juan, ¿podemos ver las grabaciones de las albercas de las últimas horas?- preguntó el oficial.

-Claro que si, permítanme.

Tecleo algo en la computadora y después de que el oficial le dijera a partir de qué hora, en el monitor de la computadora se miro todo lo sucedido en las albercas...

Aparecieron en la toma Lizzy y los niños, ella se sentó en un tumbona y puso bloqueador a los niños antes de dejarlos entrar al agua, la alberca de ellos era poco profunda pero de todas formas se sentó en la orilla del agua con los pies dentro para vigilarlos mejor, miraba sus carreras y brincos y las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, a mi alrededor solo percibía un murmullo, mi cerebro estaba enfocado en la imagen del monitor, tras Lizzy paso ella, Rebecca fingiendo tropezar y la empujó, al caer se golpeo con un escalón que habían dentro de la piscina, quedo flotando inconsciente, la mujer entro al agua y tomo a los niños, al llegar a la orilla Charlie los cargo, un hombre se acerco a ellos y después de que Charlie dijera algo y los niños asintieran le dejo salir llevándose a mis hijos con él. Todo estaba allí, no había duda.

De pronto me cayó encima todo lo sucedido y mi cuerpo respondió de la única forma que tenía para bloquear el dolor tan horrible que destrozaba el alma, llevándome a la inconsciencia…

-Por favor, ve yo me quedo con ella.

-pero hermosa tu también debes descansar.

-Anda hijo me recostare a su lado, además no tardaras tanto en ir a recoger a Carlisle y Félix al aeropuerto.

-Estaré pendiente del móvil, cualquier cosa me llamas por favor.

-Sabes que sí.

Sentí los labios de mi esposo sobre los míos y quise responder el beso pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó, no necesite pensar mucho, estaba sedada de nuevo.

-Descansa amor, pronto.

Sabia el peso de sus palabras, y de todo corazón deseaba que fuese así, que muy pronto encontráramos a nuestros hijos.

-Cuídala hermosa, y cuídate tu también por favor.

-Claro que si hijo.

La puerta se serró y el cuarto quedo en silencio un momento hasta que los sollozos de Lizzy lo llenaron todo, ella sufría igual que nosotros, y peor aún se culpaba por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento hija, lo siento tanto, mis niños, sabes que los amo verdad- tomo mi mano entre las suyas, estaban frías y temblaban, rogué en mi corazón que no fuera a enfermara con todo esto- cuando aparecieron por primera vez, y vi esos ojitos vivaces y esa sonrisa, me conquistaron, caí rendida a sus pies, y con el día a día, me enamoré mas de ellos, amo a Edward siempre será mi pequeño, pero Rob y Nessie son mi alegría, mi razón de levantarme cada mañana…- suspiro y escuche como sacaba pañuelos y se limpiaba la nariz- después de la muerte de mi Tony, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia en todo lo que hacía, levantarme, caminar, cocinar todo era mecánico, por más que Edward se esforzaba por levantar mi ánimo nunca pudo, y tu al llegar con esos tesoros me diste las dos más grandes razones para vivir… los amo tanto, cada día agradezco al cielo por tenerlos conmigo… y tu eres como una hija para mi, por favor cariño perdóname, no debí sacarlos sabiendo de la presencia de ese hombre, debí decir que no por primera vez… hay mis niños donde están…

Se levanto y escuche la puerta del baño serrarse y después nada, caí nuevamente en la oscuridad…

Abrí mis ojos, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, mira a todos lados y parpadeé un poco en ubicarme y recordar lo sucedido… un gran hueco se abrió en mi pecho…

En la sala estaban Félix, Carlisle, Lizzy, dos oficiales y Edward que en cuanto me vio se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a mi lado, se sentó en el sofá conmigo en su regazo.

-¿Hay novedades?- pregunte mirando sus ojos tristes, y realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Aun no, pero Félix tiene sus contactos y están bloqueadas todas las salidas por mar y tierra, no podrán huir tan fácilmente.

-Eso espero amor- recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y escondí mi rostro, inhale su aroma, ni eso me lograba tranquilizar y quitar el horrible hueco que había en mi pecho.

No quedamos en silencio, nadie tenía ánimos de decir nada.

El móvil de uno de los oficiales sonó y todos nos quedamos en alerta, mirándolo él se fue a un rincón y no nos permito escuchar lo que decía.

Después volvió y por su semblante sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

-Han encontrado al señor Charlie Swan y Rebeca Black tratando de huir en una camioneta de tracción, los oficiales le hicieron la parada pero se negaron y fueron perseguidos, en una curva muy cerrada el conductor perdió el control del auto y cayó a un barranco… están buscando sobrevivientes…

Y mi amiga inseparable la inconsciencia me llevo de nuevo con ella…

**_Mil gracias por su paciencia espero que haya valido la pena, el otro capitulo sera pov Robert espero les guste._**

**_Un millón de gracias por todos sus Reviews se que no he contestado personalmente algunos de ellos pero les agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de ellos._**

**_Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias asi como lectoras silenciosas._**

**_¡Novedad! he creado una pagina en facebook donde publicare todos los fic's se llama Twilight Fantasies By Emmaly_**


	36. Chapter 36 MALO

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su paciencia a todas mis lectoras... tanto las que dejan review haciendome sentir feliz como las silenciosas.**

**Espero que ahora este mejor la redacción de la historia ¡tengo Beta! **

**Muchas gracias a mi beta Kristin por tu ayuda.**

**No los demoro mas disfruten de su capitulo.**

"**MALO"**

ROBERT POV

Mi mamita se puso malita en la playa y Nessie y yo no pudimos terminar de hacer nuestro castillo de arena, y eso que nos estaba quedando genial, ella hacia las torres mientras yo cavaba el foso que lo protegería, después haríamos otro para jugar a las guerritas de arena.

-Abuelita hermosa ¿Por qué mi mamita se puso así?- Pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto del hotel; la verdad tanto Nessie como yo queríamos seguir jugando, los días aquí se nos hicieron bien chiquitos de todo lo que hacíamos, solo esperaba que mami se curara y volviéramos a la playa porque después de la guerrita de arena nos bañaríamos en el mar y eso es bien rico.

-No se cariño, tal vez fue algún bicho.

-No se preocupen Rob, en cuanto su mamá se ponga bien iremos a bañarnos a las piscinas del hotel.

-Pero yo quería bañarme en el mar- se quejó mi hermana haciendo un pucherito gracioso.

-Tal vez mañana ¿sí?- aseguro y mi hermana y yo asentimos.

Al llegar la abuelita hermosa nos dio un batido de fresa bien rico y nos puso una película de un niño que viaja en el tiempo la verdad no le puse atención, mi mami y mi papi se estaban tardando mucho para salir del cuarto…

-Nessie- le susurre a mi hermana que jugaba con su cabello.

-Dime- sonrió.

-Vamos a ver si ya se despertó mami para ir a la piscina.

-Mejor esperamos a que acabe la película para que no se ponga triste la abuelita- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien pero en cuanto acabe nos vamos- asintió y siguió jugando con su cabello, la película tardaba mucho, y cuando la abuelita entro al baño le aplaste al botón que la apresura y la puse en las letritas del final.

-Ya acabo Nessie- le dije a mi hermana que bajó del sofá con un salto.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos al cuarto de mis papis y al abrir la puerta vimos que estaban bien dormidos, papa tenía a mi mami abrazada y ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de él…

-¿Los despertamos?- pregunto Nessie acercándonos.

-No sé, y si mami no se ha curado y sigue malita- dije preocupado.

Nos acercamos a la cama y Nessie acaricio la cara de mamá, aunque creo que era para ver si no estaba caliente como cuando nos enfermábamos nosotros.

-Mamita ¿Por qué te pusiste malita?- pregunto mi hermana antes de besar su frente, tal como lo hacia mi mamita cuando estábamos enfermos.

-Tal vez vio un tiburón Nessie- le dije al recordar la cara de susto de mi mami antes de que se pusiera como estatua, y entonces recordé el reportaje que mire de las bestias marinas y allí salió un tiburón enorme.

-Hay manito los tiburones no se ven porque están por debajo del agua.

-Pero yo vi que se ve su aleta sobre el agua- le dije rapidito.

-Worale…- mi hermana abrió sus ojos grandes, grandes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dimos un salto al escuchar a la abuelita hermosa.

-Veníamos a preguntarle a mami y a papi si podemos ir a la piscina, papi dijo que nos llevaría por no poder hacer castillos de arena.- dije con mi sonrisa de niño bueno que nos enseño tío Emmett.

-Pero será después de que se levanten porque necesitan descansar.- la abuela hermosa nos miraba con su carita seria.

-Pero será muy tarde, y nos vamos a resfriar- Le dije como mami nos decía a nosotros.

-¿Qué les parece que los lleve yo?- nos pregunto y Nessie y yo gritamos felices.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!

-Dejemos dormir a sus papitos y vayamos por sus cosas para ir a la piscina.- nos dijo y salimos volando para nuestro cuarto.

Ella llego y nos ayudo a empacar las cosas que llevaríamos.

- Por favor me obedecen y por nada del mundo platiquen con extraños, y si es algún conocido le dicen que están conmigo ¿Ok?

- Si abuelita- dijimos juntos antes de ponernos nuestras mochilas y caminar hacia la piscina de la mano de la ella.

Después de ponernos cremita para no quemáramos con el sol nos dejo meternos a la piscina de niños pequeños después vimos como se sentaba en el borde y metía los pies en el agua, se nos hizo gracioso que tomara unos puños de agua y se los echara en la cabeza.

Ella reía con las salpicadas que nos dábamos Nessie y yo; que nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo.

-Te juego unas carreras a la orilla y de regreso con la abuelita- dijo Nessie y corrimos, pero cuando volvíamos vimos a la abuelita dentro del agua pero con su carita para adentro, nos acercamos y cuando casi llegábamos una señora que no conocíamos nos cargo hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Suéltenos!- gritábamos y pataleábamos Nessie y yo lo más fuerte que pudimos.

Cuando creí que nos soltaría nos cargaron otros brazos más grandes.

- Hola mis niños.

Volteamos rapidito y era el abuelo Charlie, se miraba diferente pero no sabía porque hasta que noté que donde debería estar su bigote ahora estaba blanco.

-¿Abuelito Cuando llegaste?- le preguntó Nessie.

- Hace poco y quiero que me ayuden a preparar una sorpresa para su mamá.

Un señor se acercó a nosotros con cara de perro guardián.

- Señor ¿Es usted familiar de estos niños?- pregunto y el abuelo nos miro señalando con la cabeza al señor.

- Es nuestro abuelito que nos ayudara a darle una sorpresa a mi mamita.- respondió Nessie.

- En ese caso les pedimos abandonen la instalación ha habido un accidente y estamos evacuando para verificar.

- Claro.

El abuelo nos llevo a una cabaña que estaba muy lejos y allí nos esperaba la señora que nos cargo, ella corrió hacia nosotros y el abuelo le dijo algo que no entendí.

- Frente a los niños no.

La señora hizo una mueca que la hizo ver fea y se metió en la casa.

- ¿Cuando iremos con mami?- pregunto Nessie bostezando. Ya era la hora de nuestra siesta.

- ¿Que les parece dormir su siesta primero?- dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.

Asentimos y nos bebimos una leche que nos dio antes de caer dormidos, la verdad ni me acuerdo cuando me dormí.

- Pero mi amor rapidito.- dijo la voz de una señora.

- Por favor mi vida entiende que no podemos con los niños aquí.

- Están dormidos Charlie anda.- Insistió ella y después escuche pasos y como cerraron una puerta de golpe.

Abrí mis ojitos y quise levantarme pero mi cabeza me dio vueltas y tuve que volver a acostarme. Me espere un rato y cuando me sentí mejor me levante y me salí a buscar agua tenía mucha sed.

Abrí el pequeño "refri" y saqué una botella de agua. Después de tomármela toda me fui al baño tanta agua me dieron ganas de hacer pis.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con los bastardos?- dijo la señora.

- No se tal vez los venda en Holanda dicen que allí pagan muy bien, de una cosa estoy seguro la estúpida de Isabella no volverá a ver a esos niños. Si no son míos no serán de ella y el idiota con el que se casó.

- Esa voz me agrada, mira que revolcarse con Billy y no sé cuantos más y luego fingir que se embaraza por inseminación eso es caer bajo.

- Ese iluso debe tener más cuernos que un venado mi amor, pero bueno al menos este par si tiene su sangre.

- Ya hable a la recepción para cancelar la cuenta fue una gran idea usar el nombre de mi hermana gemela Rachel además de traer su pasaporte conmigo nadie buscara a una Rachel Stefany Hatten.

- Por eso te amo- le dijo el abuelo a la señora y después se rieron a carcajadas.

Me dio mucho miedo, ese señor no era mi abuelito Charlie, era un hombre malo que quería hacernos daño a nosotros. Nessie y yo debíamos escaparnos, mi abuelita y mis papis deben estar preocupados.

- Olvide mi cartera... Vamos cariño, debemos sacar el equipaje de una vez, creo que es mejor que nos llevemos a los mocosos dormidos para que no fastidien sus bobas preguntas.

- No me equivoque contigo muñeca.- escuche un golpe y la risa de los dos después la puerta serrarse, salí con cuidado y entre al cuarto.

Nessie estaba acostada como bebé en el piso sollozando y se tapaba la boca con su manita para que no se escuchara y en cuanto me vio me abrazo fuerte, fuerte.

- Hay manito ese señor es malo, no es nuestro abuelito Charlie.

- Vamos manita debemos hacer como que estamos dormidos para que no se den cuenta de que escuchamos.

- Pero Rob, ¿Por qué se hizo malo el abuelo?

- No se manita... tal vez está enfermo como la abuela Esme, a lo mejor y les pico el mismo bicho.

- Hay que cuidarnos manito yo no quiero que nos pique el bicho que hace malas a las personas.

- Nos vamos a cuidar manita pero ahora vamos a hacer como que dormimos como cuando no tenemos ganas de ir al cole.

- Yo siempre quiero ir al cole Rob.

-Claro como allí esta "Nehuel".- Nessie se sonrojo igualito que mi mami y me reí despacito, por lo menos ya había dejado de llorar.

Nos acostamos abrazados y nos tapamos con la misma manta, al abuelo no se le haría raro porque muchas veces lo hacíamos.

- ¿No se te fue la mano con las gotas para dormir?- Le dijo el abuelo a la señora.

- Para nada les puse las que indicó el médico.

- Bien.-

-Llevaré primero a Nessie y te quedas cuidándola en el coche y después a Rob, Las maletas y todo lo demás ya está arriba de la camioneta, todavía no entiendo porque la elegiste grande y de tracción si voy a conducir por carretera.

- Nunca se sabe amorcito, vale más estar prevenidos.

- ¿Crees que ya nos estén buscando?- escuche que se le fue la voz al abuelo.

- No se buscan desaparecidos hasta después de veinticuatro horas pero no quiero arriesgarnos, tú mismo dijiste que tu yerno tiene dinero y con dinero son capaces de estar buscando ya.

- Vamos entonces, ya tengo el vuelo reservado a nombre de Billy y Rachel Wolfe y sus nietos Jacob y Vanesa Wolfe.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Por lo pronto a Italia, allí tengo un contacto que nos ayudará.

- Vamos entonces, no debemos arriesgarnos.

Sentí como el abuelito cargo a Nessie, me quede quietito no quería que la señora bruja me descubriera. Escuche ruido de cosas moviéndose y después al abuelo entrar y cargarme.

En el coche nos acostaron en el asiento trasero y nos taparon con unas mantas.

- Así nadie se dará cuenta de ellos.- dijo la señora bruja.

- Vamos preciosa es hora.

Se subieron al auto y la señora puso música muy fea nunca la había escuchado y eso que mi papito tiene muchos discos.

Condujo mucho rato, de pronto en la radio dieron una noticia que hizo frenar al abuelo, si no es porque nos ataron los cinturones nos hubiéramos caído.

- Hace unas horas en la piscina de un famoso hotel fue atacada una turista de nombre Elizabeth Cullen, y secuestraron a unos mellizos, Reneesme Cullen Swan ella responde al nombre de Nessie y Robert Cullen Swan, el responde al nombre de Rob.

Sus padres con la ayuda de las autoridades están buscando a los responsables, al parecer uno de ellos es el abuelo de los menores acompañado de una mujer de la cual no tenemos más que su nombre, Rebecca Black. Se le pide a la comunidad su apoyo para rescatar a estos pequeños. En los canales locales de televisión se transmitirán fotografías para que los puedan identificar fácilmente.

- ¡Malditos, y mil veces malditos!- gritó el abuelo golpeando el volante.

- Vamos amor no hay que perder el tiempo debemos salir de la ciudad antes de que bloqueen las salidas. Además deberás conducir porque no creo que sea prudente que vayamos al aeropuerto.

- Arréglate de forma que no te conozcan para bajar en el súper más próximo para comprar víveres, no me darán un centavo por dos cadáveres.

Manejó otro rato después escuche como abrían la portezuela de atrás, luego sentí que nos tapaban la cara con la manta.

- No crees que debería quedarse por lo menos uno cuidándolos.

- Mejor vamos los dos y volvamos luego estos mocosos no creo que despierten pronto.

Cerraron las puertas y espere a que pitara la alarma pero no lo hizo, agradecí a la abuela Elizabeth y le pedí que nos ayudara a fugarnos y llegar sanos y salvos con nuestros papis.

- Nessie Vamos.- le dije a mi hermana dándole una patadita porque estábamos pies contra pies.

- A dónde manito.

- A salir de aquí para después pedir ayuda y poder llegar con mami, papi, y abuelita hermosa.

- Vamos manito.

Me desabroche el cinturón y luego el de Nessie, me pase a la parte de atrás y saqué ropa de las maletas, hice dos rollitos como me enseño tía Jane y los pusimos como si fuéramos nosotros, les abrochamos los cinturones y los tapamos con las mantas.

Corrimos y nos metimos en una tienda de bebes y nos escondimos detrás de los monitos, miramos salir corriendo al abuelo y la señora bruja, aventaron las cosas dentro de la camioneta y después salieron echando humo con las llantas que chillaron contra el pavimento.

Esperamos un ratito y Nessie se paro bailando.

- Quiero hacer pis manito.

- Vamos- tome su mano y pregunte a una señora por el baño y lleve a mi manita a donde me mando.

Espere y espere fuera del baño, mi papi me enseño a ser un caballero y los caballeros no entran en el baño de mujeres.

Pero los niños si, mire un niño entrar de la mano de su mamita y entre detrás de ellos...

No vi a Nessie y me asusté mucho... La busqué asomándome por debajo de las puertas hasta que la mire en el último baño sentadita en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Me cole por debajo y la abrace, mi hermanita temblaba y sollozaba.

- Vamos Nessie tenemos que encontrar un teléfono para llamar a papi.

- Tengo miedo manito- sollozó escondiendo su carita en mi cuello.

La deje que llorara mientras la abrazaba, a mi también me salieron lágrimas pero no llore fuerte para que Nessie no se asustara...

Dejó de llorar y la lleve para que se lavara la carita, después salimos y busque un teléfono para poder llamar a mi papi yo me sabia su número de memoria me lo había aprendido cuando entre al cole.

- Mira manito- Nessie me señaló una señora que dejó su teléfono encima de la ropa mientras miraba unos vestiditos de bebe.

Nos acercamos despacito y lo tomamos para luego escondernos debajo de una mesa. Tarde un poquito hasta que pude marcar, sonó y sonó pero mi papi no respondió, la contestadora dijo que estaba ocupado. Esperamos un ratito y marque de nuevo después de pitar tres veces escuche la voz triste de mi papi.

-¿Diga?- mi corazoncito dio un salto feliz.

- Papito soy Rob ven por nosotros por favor, no quiero que nos encuentre mi abuelito Charlie y la señora bruja.

- ¡Rob! ¿Dónde están hijo? ¿Están bien? ¿Nessie está contigo?

- Si papi nos escapamos cuando el abuelo que se hizo malo y la señora bruja se fueron a comprar a un súper y estamos escondidos en la tienda de bebés.

- Bien hecho campeón ¿De quién es el móvil del que me hablas?- Ups.

- Lo siento papi lo tome de una señora que lo descuido... perdón papito- dije queriendo llorar, ellos me enseñaron que robar es malo.

- Esta bien galán no te preocupes mantente en la línea, no vayas a colgar los policías van a localizarlos.

- Tengo miedo papito...- dijo Nessie sollozando y la abrace fuerte como lo hace mi mami cuando estoy triste.

- Tranquila mi peque ya vamos por ustedes.

- ¿Y la abuelita hermosa?- pregunté porque me acorde que estaba dentro del agua cuando la señora bruja nos llevo.

- Ella está en el hotel con tu abuelo Carlisle y su novia.

- ¿El abuelo tiene novia?- Pregunte.

- Si y ustedes la conocen- dijo y entonces recordé a la doctora bonita.

- Ya se… ¿Es la doctora bonita verdad?

- Exacto, ella también vino porque tiene muchas ganas de verlos.

- ¿Y trae chupetas?- pregunte ella nos dio cuando nos visitaron en nuestra casa de Londres.

Escuche como que tosía y luego se aclaro la garganta, alguien le dio agua y escuche que bebía.

-No se galán, eso debes preguntárselo tú.

-Yo quiero una picosa- dije y mi papi tuvo tos de nuevo.

- ¿Estás enfermo papi?- pregunte preocupado.

-No galán, no te preocupes.

-Papito y mi mamita ¿Dónde está?- pregunté.

-Aquí, deja pongo el altavoz.

-Hola mis amores- dijo mi mamita.

-Hola mami- respondimos juntos.

-Ya vamos por ustedes, no se desesperen- mi corazoncito salto feliz y estoy seguro que el de mi hermana también.

-Ya quiero verlos mami- dijo Nessie ahora con una sonrisa.

-Y nosotros a ustedes pequeña, y en cuanto podamos nos volveremos a Londres para que salgamos junto a tía Jane.

-Sip y vamos a invitar a" Nehuel "verdad mamita.

Escuche a papi gruñir como lo hace cada vez que mi manita nombra a ese niño.

-No se cariño debemos preguntarles a sus papis.

-¡Siiiiiii!-gritó mi hermana y después se tapo la boca rapidito- ups- dijo cuando le dije que se callara.

-¡Mi móvil!- grito una señora de seguro era la dueña del que teníamos.

-Papi la señora quiere su teléfono.

-Tranquilo hijo ya sabemos donde están, por favor salgan de allí y pónganse donde los podamos ver ya casi llegamos.

-Pero y el abuelo malo y la señora bruja…

-No te preocupes por ellos galán ahora haz lo que te digo.

-Los quiero papi y mami.- dijimos mi hermana y yo juntos.

-Y nosotros a ustedes.

La llamada se cortó y me sentí triste un ratito pero recordé que ya venían y salimos de debajo…

-Oye niño ese móvil es mío- dijo la señora arrebatándolo de mis manos.

-Lo siento yo…- ups ¿Cómo le digo que me robe tantito para llamar a mi papi?

-Gracias por encontrarlo pequeño- dijo sonriendo y despeinando mi cabello.

-De nada- dije encogiendo mis hombros y saliendo a la carrerita jalando a Nessie.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?- preguntó mi hermana abrazándome.

-No se pero haremos lo que nos pidieron.

No esperamos mucho cuando una camioneta grande se paro y salieron volados mi papi y mi mami, nosotros corrimos a abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos, ello hicieron lo mismo, todos lloramos de los felices que estábamos, yo no podía hablar solo darle besos a todos y creo que mami y papi estaban igual porque no decían nada solo sus caritas llenas de lagrimas…

-Los amo- dijo mi papito.

-Yo también los amo- dijo mi mamita.

-Perdón papito nosotros queríamos ayudar al abuelo a darles una sorpresa no sabíamos que había picado el mismo bicho que a la abuela Esme y se había hecho malo- dijo mi hermanita escondiendo su carita en el pecho de mi papi.

-Ya paso cariño, lo importante es que están bien y de nuevo con nosotros- dijo mi mami abrazándome más fuerte.

-Ahora vamos con sus abuelitos Lizzy y Carlisle que están desesperados por verlos.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritamos y nos subimos a la camioneta donde un señor de bigote gracioso nos llevo al hotel.

* **chic s espero les haya gustado...**

**y también espero poder estar actualizando mas seguido ;) **

**muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y cada palabra que me dicen en sus reviews.**

**Besotes chicas prometo que cuando no me estén mandando a dormir a media publicación vuelvo a poner sus nombres jejejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	37. Chapter 37Tiempo

**Les dejo este nuevo capitulo chic s **

**Gracias a Kristin, mi beta, por tu ayuda. **

**"TIEMPO"**

La luz del sol se filtro por mi ventana, molestándome, me removí inquieto palpé a mi lado y estaba vacío y frío, me levanté y después de hacer mis necesidades matinales fui a buscarla, como lo venía haciendo estos últimos meses estaba en el cuarto de los niños, mirándolos.

-Buenos días amor- saludé llegando a su lado y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Muy buenos días- me respondió con una sonrisa- pero no era la misma, no existía chispa en sus ojos.

-¿Algún plan para hoy?- pregunté.

-Los chicos vendrán a hacer un maratón de películas y una "piscinada".

- Te refieres a Jane y Alec verdad- dije temiendo la respuesta.

-Randall, Didime y Nehuel también vendrán- dijo para disgusto mío, gruñí, Randall es mi amigo y eso pero su hijo me molesta, se la pasa con mi pequeña, y se la pasa haciéndole ojitos, lo peor de todo es que a mi niña parece agradarle.

-No gruñas amor- dijo con una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

-Es que ese niño- fruncí el ceño.

-Como tú mismo dices, es un niño amor- acarició mi rostro con ternura.

-Un niño que se la pasa haciéndole ojitos a "MI" Peque- gruñí de nuevo.

-No quiero imaginar cuando llegue a presentar a su novio- volví a gruñir.

-Eso será cuando tenga muuuuuuuchos años- aseguré.

-Eres un machista, ¿Tú esperaste a que las chicas tuvieran muchos años para coquetearles?

-No estamos hablando de eso.

-Ya mejor cambiamos de tema.

-Me agrada la idea, y si mejor vamos a desayunar.

-Lizzy hizo el desayuno y no me dejó ayudarla- hizo un puchero.

-Vamos a ver que hizo- tomé su mano y les dimos un beso a los niños antes de entrar a la cocina donde mi hermosa bebía una taza de café.

-Buenos días hijos ¿Cómo amaneciste?- nos saludó alegre.

-Muy bien abuela pero al parecer alguien planea venir a amargarme el día- dije besando su frente y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

-No opino nada, eres igual que tu abuelo cuando algún chico pretendía a Elizabeth- me sonrió.

-Por eso me amas- le guiñe un ojo antes de acercarme a la cafetera para servir una taza para Bella y otra para mí.

-Por cierto hace un momento habló Emmett dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo- me extrañó pero le marcaría.

-Voy al estudio para hablar con él de seguro es alguna confidencia que quiere hacerme- les guiñe el ojo, bese a las dos y con mi taza de café me fui al estudio.

-En cuanto timbro la primera vez respondió Emmett ¿llorando?

-Me rindo hermano ya no puedo…

-¿Qué sucede Emmett?

-Nos negaron la adopción de nuevo, estaba todo listo, casi podíamos tenerla con nosotros y de nuevo "un error" en el trámite nos dejo sin la nena.

-Rosalie-susurré ya había dicho la vez anterior que n resistiría otra más.

-Ya te imaginarás hermano, se encerró en la recamara desde que llegamos y no sale, temo que caiga en depresión, deseamos tanto ese bebé.

-Lo he visto hermano, de corazón lo siento. ¿Y ya averiguaste quien está detrás de todo eso?

-Aun no, son unos zorros bastardos que sabes esconderse muy bien.

-Malditos imbéciles.

-Estábamos tan contentos, teníamos su recamara lista, ropa juguetes, todo y más.

- Pueden inten…

-¡No!, ya no puedo hermano, ver a mi Rose devastada cada vez, creo que con tres intentos sobra y basta, no creo que sobrevivamos a otra desilusión.

-Cuenta conmigo hermano para lo que sea y dile a Rosalie que cuentan con todos nosotros para lo que necesite.

-Se lo diré hermano- se me partía el alma escuchar así a Emmett.

-¿Qué te parece venir y pasarse unas vacaciones con nosotros? tal vez un cambio de aires les ayude- pregunte tratando de animarlo- además te necesito, Nehuel le sigue haciendo ojitos a Nessie.

-Hablare con mi Rose- dijo y termino la llamada.

Me quede en el estudio pensando en lo sucedido, en este año y meses habían tenido tres intentos fallidos de adopción, la primera vez se lo negaron en Seattle porque los declararon no aptos sicológicamente para criar un bebé, de Emmett lo creo, para Rosalie sería como criar dos bebés, y la segunda y tercera vez en diferentes lugares cada una le adjudicaron a un error de papeleo y a última hora les dijeron que no…

Pensé en mí, en Bella y los niños que son mi vida ahora. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar que casi los perdíamos, la incertidumbre y el dolor del momento...

Flash Back

_Mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras del comandante Chávez… accidente, se salieron de la carretera…_

_Mis niños no, ellos no podían estar pasando por esto, no quería pensar en que ellos se subieran dentro de ese auto, mi galán, mi peque ellos no._

_Maldito fuera Charlie Swan y su cerebro de serrín, que tanta mierda absorbió en contra de mi Bella._

_El camino al lugar del accidente se me hizo eterno aunque el coche patrulla iba a toda velocidad, Bajé volado del auto en cuanto se estaciono, arrastrando a Bella conmigo._

_Miraba las luces parpadeantes de las sirenas de ambulancias, patrullas, grúas y no sé que tanto mas._

_Me quise acercar al lugar pero dos gorilas con uniforme de policía me bloquearon el paso, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que mis hijos podrían estar allí y cada segundo era importante para salvarles la vida?_

_Mi móvil sonó y al mirar el id de Carlisle respondí rápidamente._

_-Papá estamos en el lugar del accidente, por favor no le digas nada a mi hermosa cualquier cosa yo te aviso- y colgué, no supe si dijo algo o no y la vedad de momento no tenia cabeza para nada._

_El teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez el número era desconocido, contesté con cautela._

_-¿Diga?-esperaba que no fuera de esos que llaman para venderte un seguro porque no estaba de ánimos._

_- Papito soy Rob ven por nosotros por favor, no quiero que nos encuentre mi abuelito Charlie y la señora bruja- sentí flaquear mis piernas, no lo podía creer mis hijos estaban vivos y bien._

_- ¡Rob! ¿Dónde están hijo? ¿Están bien? ¿Nessie está contigo?- grité frenético ganándome que se me quedaran viendo todos y el rostro confundido de mi esposa._

_- Sí papi nos escapamos cuando el abuelo que se hizo malo y la señora bruja se fueron a comprar a un súper y estamos escondidos en la tienda de bebés-¿He dicho alguna vez que mis hijos son demasiado inteligentes?_

_- Bien hecho campeón ¿De quién es el móvil del que me hablas?- pregunté pensando que lo había quitado prestado._

_- Lo siento papi lo tomé de una señora que lo descuido... perdón papito- Su voz se quebró como si quisiera llorar._

_- Esta bien galán no te preocupes mantente en la línea, no vayas a colgar los policías van a localizarlos- le cambie la charla, para que no llorara._

_- Tengo miedo papito...- escúchela voz rota de mi hija y desee poder teletransportarse y llegar a su lado._

_- Tranquila mi peque ya vamos por ustedes- la tranquilice._

_- ¿Y la abuelita hermosa?-pregunto Rob._

_- Ella está en el hotel con tu abuelo Carlisle y su novia- dije para animaros los niños ya conocían a la doctora Renata._

_- ¿El abuelo tiene novia?- Preguntó._

_- Si y ustedes la conocen- aseguré._

_- Ya se… ¿Es la doctora bonita verdad?- estos hijos míos cada día me asombran más de lo inteligentes que son._

_- Exacto, ella también vino porque tiene muchas ganas de verlos._

_- ¿Y trae chupetas?- Jo-der, mi mente se lleno de los recuerdos cuando mi esposa y yo "inauguramos" el consultorio, me dio tos y no se me pasaba lo que tenía en la garganta, el comandante Chávez me dio una botella de agua y me la bebí de un solo trago porque se me estaba subiendo el calor._

_-No sé galán, eso debes preguntárselo tú- la voz me salió ronca pero yo sabía que no era por la tos._

_-Yo quiero una picosa- Jo-der mi hijo me va a matar… me dio otro ataque de tos._

_- ¿Estás enfermo papi?- pregunte preocupado._

_-No galán, no te preocupes._

_-Papito y mi mamita ¿Dónde está?- preguntó._

_-Aquí, deja pongo el altavoz- dije y Bella estaba pegada al móvil._

_-Hola mis amores- saludó emocionada._

_-Hola mami- dijeron a la vez._

_-Los tenemos localizados- dijo uno de los policías y salte hacia el comandante Chávez para ir por ellos._

_-Ya vamos por ustedes, no se desesperen- asegure mientras subía al auto._

_-Ya quiero verlos mami- escuché la alegría en la voz de mi peque._

_-Y nosotros a ustedes pequeña, y en cuanto podamos nos volveremos a Londres para que salgamos junto a tía Jane- aseguró Bella que ahora lloraba de alegría._

_-Sip y vamos a invitar a" Nehuel "verdad mamita- mi pecho saco un gruñido "Nehuel", "Nehuel" todo con ese niño, Nessie es MI peque…_

_-No sé cariño debemos preguntarles a sus papis- dijo Bella mirándome burlona._

_-¡Siiiiiii!- chilló feliz mi hija- ups-con ese sonido deduje que seguían escondidos._

_-¡Mi móvil!- gritó la voz de una mujer._

_-Papi la señora quiere su teléfono- escuche asustado a mi galán._

_-Tranquilo hijo ya sabemos donde están, por favor salgan de allí y pónganse donde los podamos ver ya casi llegamos._

_-Pero y el abuelo malo y la señora bruja…-pobre de mi niño._

_-No te preocupes por ellos galán ahora haz lo que te digo._

_-Los queremos papi y mami.- dijeron a la vez provocándome un nudo en la garganta._

_-Y nosotros a ustedes._

_Corté la llamada ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento, era un súper muy grande._

_En cuanto bajamos los vi corriendo hacia nosotros… _

Fin flash back

Fueron las horas más horribles de mi existencia, sentí que la vida se me iba cada segundo sin mis hijos. Ellos y mi esposa son la vida misma, yo no puedo vivir en un lugar donde ellos no existan…

Sonreí pensando en cada travesura, abrazo y beso que les he dado y también que he recibido de ellos; me tienen comiendo de su mano, soy muy consciente de eso. Una mirada, un puchero y caí a sus pies. Reí a carcajadas recordando mi lema de soltero: "un guiño, una sonrisa y voala".

Mis pequeños me han superado con creces ese efecto, deslumbran a todos, aunque en lo referente a mi peque eso es muy malo sobre todo si la ecuación incluye a "Nehuacala" o Nehuel como prefieran decirle.

Pase la mano por mi cabello, si tan solo pudiera ayudar a Emmett para que cumpla su sueño…

Es lo más maravilloso que me pudo regalar la vida, el ser padre. Se vive siempre a lo extremo, puedes pasar de un sentimiento a otro en segundos…

Pero juro que no lo cambio por nada aunque "Nehuacala" le haga ojitos a MI pequeña.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de solo pensar en que mis hijos pudieron morir en ese accidente o quedar en silla de ruedas como Charlie…

Flash back

_Llegamos al hotel y mi hermosa nos recibió en un mar de lágrimas, suplicando perdón una y otra vez._

_-Mis niños- los abrazo fuerte y ellos correspondieron felices._

_-Perdón abuela hermosa no debimos irnos con el abuelo que se hizo malo- se disculpó Nessie_

_-Perdón ustedes que no los cuidé- lloraba mi hermosa._

_-Ya abuelita no llores, tú no tienes la culpa de que el abuelito Charlie se haya vuelto malo y que nosotros no fuéramos con él._

_-lo importante es que están aquí, venga vamos a comernos un helado dicen que son especiales para celebrar- dijo mi padre._

_-Hola abuelito Carlisle- saludaron mis hijos. _

_-Hola hijos, dejen les presento a mi novia Renata- los niños lo miraron sonrientes._

_-Hola doctora ¿Trae chupetas?- que necedad de mis hijos de mencionar las chupetas. Bella me miro con un brillo en los ojos y sonreí, esta mujer me iba a matar._

_-chupetas no, pero un rico helado de chispas de chocolate ¿se vale?- sonrió ella._

_-Sipi- gritaron y la abrazaron con familiaridad._

_-Vamos por ese helado entonces- los tomo de la mano y Carlisle los guio a la cocina, sirvieron un vaso a cada quien y comimos entre bromas._

_El teléfono de la habitación sonó y corrí a responder para que los demás siguieran disfrutando de su helado, que creo ya estábamos por el tercer vaso._

_-¿diga?_

_-Señor Cullen soy el comandante Chávez le llamo para avisarle que ya sacamos a los accidentados y como dijo que el señor era su suegro, le aviso que están en la Cruz Roja._

_-Gracias en seguida salgo para allá._

_-Otra cosa, la señora no sobrevivió ella murió pocos minutos después de ser rescatados._

_-Gracias...- colgué el teléfono._

_-Quien era amor- dijo Bella a mi espalda provocando que saltara._

_-el comandante Chávez, ya rescataron a Charlie y su acompañante._

_-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó con pánico en los ojos._

_-No lo sé, me avisó que por el momento está en la cruz roja, le dije que iría para allá._

_-Me dirás cualquier cosa… yo… yo…- titubeo._

_-tranquila amor- la abrase y la bese- iré a ver todo y te llamo para decirte como esta._

_-Gracias amor._

_Volvimos a la cocina donde mis hijos narraban toda la "aventura" que pasaron._

_-Ah se me olvidaba- dijo Rob mirándome- mi papito está enfermo, cuando hablamos por teléfono le dio tos dos veces ¿Lo curas abuelito?- le pregunto a mi papa y joder que me sonrojé como Bella y mi papá me miro interrogante._

_-Llamó el Comandante Chávez voy a ver qué pasa.- no diría frente a los niños lo de Charlie hasta saber a ciencia cierta qué pasaba._

_-Te acompaño- dijo mi padre dándole un beso en los labios a la doctora para salir, también yo me despedí de todos y nos fuimos en un taxi._

_Al llegar nos dijeron que lo llevaron al centro de especialidades medicas porque necesitaba una cirugía de emergencia, lo bueno que el taxista nos esperó y nos llevo hacia allá._

_Después de seis horas sin que nadie dijera nada salió un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello con corte estilo militar._

_-Familiares del señor Charlie Swan._

_-Es mi suegro- dije acercándome rápido._

_-No está otro familiar más directo- preguntó el idiota._

_-Lo siento mi esposa está mal y no puede estar- aseguré con ganas de partirle la cara._

_-El señor Swan tiene la médula destrozada a la altura de la vertebra L5* no pudimos hacer nada, los nervios estaban bastante dañados, su pie izquierdo tuvimos que emputarlo porque quedó completamente destrozado, tiene un par de golpes más que no son relevantes aunque si se ven mal porque son en el rostro le dejaran una fea cicatriz, pero nada que un buen cirujano no pueda corregir._

_-Gracias- dijo mi padre cuando termino de hablar._

_-No podrán verlo hasta mañana porque lo hemos dejado en terapia intensiva por cualquier cosa, además deberán tramitar un pase especial ya que el señor se encuentra bajo arresto y solo en la comandancia pueden darles permiso._

_-Gracias de nuevo doctor…- dijo mi padre._

_-Perdón… soy el doctor López y estaré a cargo del señor Swan durante su estancia en éste hospital._

_-Cualquier cosa nos avisa, yo soy Carlisle Cullen y el es mi hijo Edward Cullen le dejo los números telefónicos en la recepción._

_-Oh por todos los santos ¿Carlisle Cullen? ¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen cardiólogo y conferencista que ha revolucionado el mundo de la cardiología?- mi padre asintió- se que se escuchará cliché pero me daría su autógrafo, nadie me lo va a creer._

_-No creo que sea para tanto doctor López._

_-Claro que lo es._

_El hombre consiguió una libreta y una pluma y se tomo un par de fotos con su móvil al lado de mi padre._

_Al salir me doble de la risa…_

_-A mi no me causa gracia- refunfuño cruzando los brazos._

_-Es que hubieras visto tu cara papá, parecía que saldrías corriendo cuando se acercó a tomarse foto contigo._

_-Eso es incomodo- se quejo._

_-En una cosa tiene razón eres el mejor- dije ya serio._

_-Deja ya que me voy a sonrojar como tú esposa, mejor vamos al hotel y hablamos con Bella, no creo que le caiga muy bien la noticia._

_-Lo sé- dije derrotado…_

Fin del flash back

Charlie aun está prisionero en México pues allí sucedió el accidente donde murió la mujer esa, y allí secuestraron a los niños.

-Toc, toc- asomo bella su hermoso rostro por la puerta.

-Pasa amor- hice la silla hacia atrás y señale mi regazo para que se sentara.

-Tardabas mucho y quise saber que pasaba ¿todo bien con Emmett y Rosalie?- pregunto sentándose en mi regazo y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

La verdad ni me acordaba, tanto a Bella como a mí nos tenía muy traumados todavía lo sucedido con Charlie y lo que catalogamos como las peores vacaciones de la vida.

-Les negaron la adopción de nuevo y están destrozados.

-Oh, cielos ¿y cómo está Rosalie?- ellas tenían un lazo especial desde el día que pasó el incidente con Roice King.

-Ya podrás imaginar, dice Emmett que se encerró en su cuarto y no ha querido salir de allí.

-Me encantaría que estuviera cerca para poder ayudarle.

-También yo amor, le ofrecí que vinieran a pasar unos días con nosotros.

-Estaría bien para que cambiaran de aires.

-Pues la invitación está hecha.

-Hablare con Emmett- susurró.

-Hazlo sabes lo mucho que te quiere.

-También yo lo quiero a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo disfrutando del otro…

-¿Por qué crees que no han podido adoptar Emmett y Rosalie?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-No tengo idea amor, ellos hacen absolutamente todo lo que les piden, Emmett cree que hay alguien detrás de todo eso.

-También yo, no es lógico que se lo nieguen, los dos cumplen con todos los requisitos.

-Me gustaría saber quién es para…

-Para cuidarnos amor, por favor no quiero más problemas.

-Te entiendo amor es solo que me da rabia saber a mi hermano destrozado por alguien malintencionado.

-¿Por qué no lo ayudas?- preguntó dejándome confundido- habla con Jenks el puede saber quien está metiendo mano en eso.

-¿*Te he dicho lo maravillosa que eres?- la bese apasionadamente antes de llamar a Jenks.

-Señor Cullen que sorpresa- contestó de inmediato.

-Jenks iré al grano como siempre, alguien ha estado perjudicando a Emmett y Rosalie y no han podido adoptar, quiero que investigues por favor quien es.

-Eso es fácil señor Cullen.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en conseguir los datos?

-Depende de cuánto esté dispuesto a gastar señor Cullen.

-Lo que sea necesario pero quiero eso cuanto antes.

- Con gusto señor Cullen.

-Depositare de inmediato en tu cuenta el monto total de tus honorarios.

-Estaremos en contacto- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

La semana pasó con nuestra rutina que se había vuelto últimamente, despertando solo, con Bella en la habitación de los niños solo observándolos dormir.

Emmett me llamó un poco más animado, Rosalie al fin había aceptado venir a visitarnos no sé si porque realmente lo deseaba o porque dejara de insistir.

El día que llegaba Emmett tenía programada una cirugía que no podía posponer pero Didime y Jane acompañarían a Bella al aeropuerto mientras mi hermosa y los niños les preparan su bienvenida.

Salimos disparados Randall y yo hacia la casa, la cirugía tardo más de lo previsto y Randall con "Nehuacala" perdón Nehuel irían a casa. Mi hija muy amablemente lo había invitado a la fiesta de sus tíos.

Cuando llegamos a casa el "Nehuacala" corrió a donde estaba mi hija que lo recibió con un abrazo… _gandalla ese abrazo era mío._

-¡Papiiiiiiiiii!- grito mi peque corriendo hacia mí y saltando a mis brazos para después llenarme de besos el rostro, "Nehuacala" se me quedo viendo y le sonreí zancarrón _¿viste todos eso besos son para MI?_

Pero al ver hacia la puerta me que de piedra el gigante de mi hermano nos miraba con nostalgia y anhelo, se limpio una lagrima, lo vi aunque me no negaría si le pregunto.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaron Emmett?- pregunté al llegar a su lado.

-No tanto el vuelo se retrasó.- se acercó y me dio un abrazo que correspondí gustoso.

-Auch papito, tío panda me van a sacar las tripitas- dijo Nessie que aun estaba en mis brazos.

-Bájala hermano para que vaya a jugar con su amiguito- se burló Emmett y le gruñí, pero aun así la bajé.

-No te enojes hermano es normal- siguió riendo pero después de puso serio- no me importaría hacer esos corajes si puedo disfrutar de un cariño así.

Me partió el alma escuchar como se le quebraba la voz, lo abrace y lloro en mi hombro.

-Gracias- dijo cuando se calmo.

-Para eso están los hermanos- palmee su espalda.

-Necesitaba desahogarme, tengo que ser fuerte con mi Rose pero también mi corazón está herido ¿Será que estamos condenados a no ser padres?, mi Rose dice que ya no mas, que su alma no resistiría otro golpe igual… pero carajo yo la vi hermano, y no es justo que todo ese amor de madre que tiene para dar se pierda por culpa del bastardo que la dejo estéril.

-Encontraremos una solución hermano- y al bastardo que impide que adopten añadí mentalmente.

-Lo dudo que la haya.

-Si no la hay inventamos una.

Me regalo una sonrisa triste pero sonrisa al fin.

-¡Te digo que sí!- grito Jane y corrimos a ver.

-Calma Jane no es para que te pongas así- trato de calmarla Bella.

- Tú sabes que la boda se pospuso porque con lo de Charlie, Renee no podía viajar hasta que dejara todo los trámites hechos, pues ya esta dice que tiene todo arreglado, ¿Por qué no nos podemos casar este fin de semana?

-Cariño, el salón que tú quieres está ocupado hasta el próximo mes- dijo Tea la madre de Alec.

- Pues no me importa casarme en la calle con mi flaco, quiero que sea este fin de semana.

-¿Estás segura? Porque si es así puedo tratar de conseguir otro lugar.

-Ya le dije que no me importa donde yo quiero decirle a mi flaco que vamos a ser papis el día de la boda, ya me callé dos semanas esperando a Renee y no pienso esperar otras más…

Y con eso Jane dejo un silencio sepulcral en la sala…

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, jovipattinson, Genesis Cullen Swan, torposoplo12, patricia paty, beth,y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Besotes**  
_

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_


	38. Chapter 38 Anhelos

**"ANHELOS"**

Todos nos quedamos en shock por las palabras de Jane, al ver la nula reacción se puso a llorar y rápidamente Bella la abrazo.

- Amiga no llores- la consoló mi esposa secándole las lagrimas.

- Es- hip - que yo- hip- el hipo y los sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

Fui a la cocina y le traje un vaso con agua, se lo bebió todo e hizo varias respiraciones hasta que se calmo, nos miro a todos con una sonrisa.

- Yo quiero darle la noticia a mi flaco como regalo de bodas.

- Entonces no se hable más la boda será el fin de semana.

- ¡Gracias mami Thea!- saltó a abrazarla.

- Cuenta con nosotros para lo que ocupes, sabemos que es mucho trabajo y en muy poco tiempo-ofreció mi hermosa.

Las mujeres se enfrascaron en organizar todo lo de la boda, los niños incluyendo a "Nehuacala" o Nehuel estaban viendo películas en la sala de cine.

Así que invité a Randall y a Emmett a tomarnos una copa en el despacho.

- Vaya con el torbellino que provoco Jane.- Dijo Randall entrando al despacho.

- Alec se volverá loco- asegure.

- Tendremos que organizarle una despedida de soltero- ofreció Randall.

- Zafo, aprecio mi hombría amigo, si normal es un peligro esa pequeña con las hormonas revolucionadas no me arriesgo.

- Pobre hombre se volverá loco.

- ¿Quién se volverá loco?- Preguntó Alec entrando al despacho y sirviéndose una copa.

- Tu, porque un hombre que se casa le da todas las armas a su mujer para controlarlo.

- Pero Jane no necesita un papel para controlar a Alec.- me burlé y reímos los tres.

Inmediatamente extrañe la estruendosa risa de Emmett. Lo busqué con la mirada, y estaba sentado en el sofá completamente hundido, sus hombros temblaban y tenía el rostro entre las manos.

Rápidamente me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente, él se aferro a mi tan fuerte que se me dificultaba respirar.

Nos quedamos así hasta que desahogo todo lo que guardaba, mi camisa quedo mojada y arrugada. Pero eso era lo de menos, la cara hinchada, roja y marcada por las lágrimas de Emmett me estrujó el corazón, recordé que ayer recibí el informe de Jenks donde vienen los nombre de los malnacidos que han metido sus asquerosas manos en las adopciones.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada hermano, para eso estamos, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Es tan difícil, mi Rose llora todas las noches cuando cree que yo estoy dormido, se encierra en el baño para "no despertarme".

Daria lo que fuera, hasta mi propia vida para que mi Rose cumpliera su sueño de ser madre, y al ver su cara cuando... - se cayó.

Randall y yo entendimos, cuando Jane dijo lo de su embarazo.

- Si no es mucho entrometerse ¿Qué problema tiene tu esposa?

- Yo no sé de términos médicos solo que después de una paliza que le dio su ex pareja le provoco que quedara estéril.

-Deberían de refundir a ese imbécil a la cárcel.

- Ya esta, aunque no por eso que le hizo a mi Rose, sino porque atacó a Bella al salir del trabajo y a mi Rose cuando la defendió.

- Maldito bastardo.

- Y sigue jodiendo Emmett- dije serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Ed?

Me levante y fui al escritorio, saque el sobre que me envió Jenks y se lo entregue, primero me miro interrogante, asentí instándolo a ver el contenido.

Sus ojos iban de un documento a otro, las fotos, todo lo que miraba lo encendía de rabia, su rostro estaba rojo, las aletas de la nariz anchas y la mirada inyectada de odio. Era lógico, allí se encontraban todas las evidencias de como la familia King saboteo cada intento fallido de adopción así como tenía contactado cada lugar en donde ellos se acercaban y saboteaban todo antes que pudieran siquiera hacer algo.

También está el testimonio de uno de los empleados de la familia King dónde dice que Rosalie es seguida por un investigador privado que informa de cada movimiento a los señores King.

- Maldito hijo de...- comenzó a maldecir y lanzar los papeles y fotografías por todos lados, Randall, Alec y yo lo dejamos ser, que sacara todo lo que le producía esa rabia. Paso un buen rato cuando al fin se calmó y después de beberse una copa de whiskey como si fuera agua se sentó con el rostro entre las manos.

- Lo siento hermano.- dije sentándome a su lado.

- Yo estaba convenciendo a mi Rose para que lo intentáramos una vez mas... y mira, nos hubieran dado con la puerta en la cara de nuevo. ¡Malditos sean!

- Si no es mucha intromisión ¿Cual es el problema de tu esposa por lo que no puede tener hijos?

- Yo no sé de términos médicos, como ya te dije, solo lo que le entendí- suspiró y se pasó repetidas veces las manos por la cara.

- Mi Rose estuvo casada con King, él la goleaba, ella estaba embarazada y la paliza que le dio provoco que perdiera el bebe y que su matriz quedara imposibilitada para tener más bebes.

- Entonces sus óvulos están bien- Dice Randall pensativo caminando por la sala.- ¿Y tu tampoco tienes problemas de infertilidad?- le preguntó a Emmett.

- No, que yo sepa- aseguró él mirándolo interrogante.

- ¿Qué sabes de los "vientres de alquiler"? Mejor conocido como madres sustitutas.

- La verdad no mucha, solo que una mujer se embaraza pero es para otras personas y cuando nace se lo entrega.

- Supongamos que es referente a ti,- Emmett asiente- Rosalie no puede tener hijos pero sus óvulos son buenos entonces habla con alguien de su entera confianza y esta decide prestar se vientre entonces Rosalie y tú van al médico, les toman óvulos y esperma respectivamente y en un laboratorio fecundan el ovulo con el esperma ese y después se lo implantan a la mujer que les "presto" el vientre y cuando nazca el bebé no importa que ella lo haya parido porque es de ustedes porque son sus óvulos y esperma lo que consiguió eso.

- Suena interesante Randall, Como es que sabes tanto al respecto.

- Porque a Nehuel lo tuvimos así, Didime padece una malformación congénita en la matriz que no permite que se embarace. Duramos muchos años casados sin tener hijos pero yo notaba a Di cada vez mas apagada, ella no me decía nada, pero yo notaba la expresión de su rostro cuando miraba algún niño, ella deseaba ser madre.

Su prima Kate ofreció su vientre, no crean dudamos por un tiempo pero al final el deseo de ser madre de Di pudo más.

- Es difícil para nosotros, porque si es verdad lo que dice el informe no quiero imaginar de lo que sería capaz la familia del cerdo ese con tal de truncar nuestro sueño.

- Para todo hay maña Emmett, platíquenlo Rosalie y tu, infórmense y si les interesa y tienen a alguien que les "preste" su vientre contáctenme y ya encontraremos una solución para que esas "personas" no se enteren del embarazo, lo único que les recomendaría es que sea de su entera confianza la mujer que les alquile el vientre.

- Lo hablaré con mi Rose y cualquier cosa que decidamos te lo comunico.

- ¡Alec!- gritó Jane haciéndonos pegar un salto.

- Demonios no se qué le pasa a la flaca que últimamente anda...- negó Alec con la cabeza antes de salir del estudio.

- Vamos a ver qué show le hace Jane al pobre de Alec.- dijo Randall saliendo tras él y Emmett y yo tuvimos que seguirlo.

- ... aguamarina dije no azul verde- decía Jane señalando; dos trozos de tela que para mi eran del mismo color.

- Flaca los dos son hermosos y puedes quedarte con el que tengan en existencia...

- Tú no sabes nada- dijo Jane tirando las telas al piso y dejándose caer al sofá en un mar de lagrimas.

- Vamos flaca...

- No me hables- Refutó.

- Pero mi amor...

- Alec si en algo aprecias tus- miro si entrepierna y hasta yo me encogí- quiero que muevas tu trasero y me traigas una tostada con mostaza y miel.

- ¿Que dices?- Pregunto confuso por el rumbo que tomó la charla.

- Lo que oíste, para que se me quite el coraje necesito comerme una tostada con mostaza y miel.

Alec nos miro a todos como pidiendo auxilio pero nos hicimos como si pedido de Jane hubiera sido de lo más normal.

- Alguien más quiere para que mi flaco les prepare- Ofreció Jane y todos negamos rápidamente y ella nos miro con un puchero.

Me acerque y la abrace antes de que soltara el llanto.

- Vamos hermanita que a mi sobrino o sobrina no le hace bien que su mami este llorando.

-¿Tu si vas a querer? - pregunto en tono infantil.

- Lo siento hermanita pero me bebí una copa y toda la comida me sabe amarga en este momento y no quiero arrugar la nariz mientras como.

- Mejor dime que es asqueroso y no te inventes escusas que ni tu solo te crees- dijo con una sonrisa- Este bebé me pide cada cosa imagínate el otro día me levanté a las tres de la mañana a comerme unas zanahorias con leche.

- ¿Y tu comías cosas raras cuando estabas embarazada de nosotros?- pregunto Nessie a Bella arrugando su naricita.

- Su madre acabo con las reservas de pasta de los Estados Unidos, comía pasta a todas horas, no importaba que hiciera Sue de comer ella siempre pedía pasta.

- La pasta es nuestra favorita- se relamió los labios Rob.

- Pues yo cuando estaba embarazada de Alec a todo le ponía pepinillos, hasta el cereal- aseguro Tea con cara de asco.

-Flaca aquí tienes- Llego Alec con la tostada y la cara verde pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

- Muchas gracias flaco eres el mejor- Chillo Jane devorándose la tostada.

- Querida, lo siento el salón que querías para la boda no está disponible este fin de semana, ya he llamado otros seis y nada.- dijo compungida Thea.

- Y porque no hacen la boda aquí, el jardín es grande y...

- ¡Abuelita hermosa eres la mejor!- grito Jane abrazándola.

- Todo porque te cases este fin de semana cariño, sabes que te quiero...- beso su frente - y no te estreses cariño no es bueno para ya sabes que, no importa si el color es uno u otro lo que realmente vale es que te casas con el hombre que amas y que ta ama.

- Hay hermosa por eso te quiero.- chilló Jane besando sus mejillas y poniéndose a anotar aquí y allá y se volvieron a enfrascar en la charla de los preparativos de la boda.

-... cuenta con ello la casa de mi Elizabeth es muy amplia y allí se pueden quedar tus padres y primos, Renee y su acompañante se pueden quedar aquí y la familia de Alec en su casa y así no te estresas buscando hoteles cerca que sean de tu agrado.

- Pero necesitamos personal de servicio.- dijo Thea.

- Eso dalo por hecho tengo una amiga que es dueña de una agencia y ella me mandara lo que ocupemos.

Fui a revisar que "Nehuacala" no estuviera muy cerca de MI peque y encontré que Rob estaba acostado en medio de ellos, "bien por ti galán" volví a la cocina y mi hermosa y Bella preparaban la comida, en la sala solo estaban Tea y Jane, mientras que de Rosalie y Didime no había rastro.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

- ¿Puedes preparar la ensalada por favor?- dijo mi hermosa.

- ¿Solo eso?- sabía que a Lizzy no le gustaba preparar las ensaladas hasta que estuviera a punto de servir.

- Solo falta eso amor, los filetes están listos, las salsas, el puré de patatas, el postre.

- Bien.- sonreí y me acerque a besar a mi esposa y a mi hermosa.

Entre Bella y yo pusimos la mesa mientras que mi hermosa llamaba a todos para comer, lógico aprovechaba cada oportunidad para robarle un beso y tocarla.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, MI peque quedo entre medio de "Nehuacala" y Rob.

Que terco.

Rosalie miraba a los chicos con nostalgia, y Emmett la miraba a ella, ambos estaban sufriendo y me dolía ver a mi hermano así.

Los chicos, Rob y "Nehuacala" nos invitaron a jugar futbol y formamos dos equipos, en uno estaban Randall, Emmett y Rob y en el otro éramos Alec, "Nehuacala" y yo.

No me gusto mucho, así no podía hacerle diabluras a ese niño porque estamos en el mismo equipo.

El equipo de Rob nos ganó por un gol, me alegre mucho porque así perdió Nehuacala.

Después de beber un poco de agua, y reírnos un poco de Alec, por la forma con que lo trae loco Jane.

Al fin se fue... si ya saben quien, pero le dio besito a Mi peque antes de irse, me apresure a llevarlos a bañar, mi nena no podía dormir con tanto Nehuacala-gérmenes encima.

- ¿Papito Porque quisiste bañarnos tan pronto? Todavía falta mucho para dormirnos.

- Porque sudamos mucho con el futbol.

- Pero yo no jugué futbol papito y me metiste primero a la tina. - se quejó mi peque.

- Es que su papito está muy cansado y no quiere dormirse sin dejarlos bañados ¿Verdad amor? - salió mi esposa a mi rescate aunque los niños no le creyeron ni yo, mi esposa tiene de mentirosa lo que yo de cariño por Nehuacala absolutamente nada.

Con su pijama puesta los niños bajaron a ver tele con mi hermosa

Mi esposa me guió a nuestra recamara y en silencio me sentó en la cama, entro a la ducha...

- Amor es tarde...- sentí los brazos de Bella moverme

Abrí mis ojos y voltee hacia todos lados desorientado, mi esposa vestía su uniforme de enfermera y estaba lista para el trabajo, mire hacia abajo y yo estaba en bóxers.

- Te quite la ropa para que durmieras mas cómodo- tantas veces que nos hemos visto desnudos y mi esposa todavía se sonroja- te espero abajo para que nos vayamos, los niños ya están desayunando.

Me levanté disparado hacia el baño y me duche volando, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé, mi esposa e hijos ya me esperaban, así que solo me tome un zumo una tostada rápido, cepille mis dientes y salimos con rumbo al cole de los niños. Y como no allí en la puerta estaba ese niño esperando a MI peque.

Nos despedimos de los niños y conduje hacia el hospital pero me detuve en un andén del camino.

- ¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto mi esposa mirándome confundida.

- Lo siento amor, por haberme dormido anoche.

- No te preocupes- acaricio mi rostro- sé que es muy agotador para ti ver a Nehuel con Nessie y si a eso le sumas lo de Emmett y Rosalie, además de la noticia de Jane.

- De todas formas amor, me siento mal.- Hice un puchero como mis hijos.

- Esta noche me compensas- me guiño el ojo sonrojada y le di un beso apasionado en una silenciosa promesa de que le compensaría.

- Vamos- sonrió y maneje hasta el hospital, ella se fue a su área y yo a la mía, Jane ya me esperaba con mi café. Desde que sucedió lo de Tanya nadie podía darme algo de comer o beber ella se encargaba personalmente de ir por mi café y preparármelo.

- Buenos días hermanito.

- Buenos días hermanita- le di un beso en la mejilla antes de que entráramos juntos al consultorio.

- Hermanito quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime Jane.

- Tengo mi cita para hacerme una ecografía y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- Sera un placer ¿A qué hora es?

- Cuando termines la consulta.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del modo hermanita y entro en el modo enfermera.

Termine un poco antes de lo esperado por la cancelación de una cita y descanse un poco, sentí mucho sueño, estaba agotado.

- Listo hermanito vamos a ver a mi flaquito- sonrió feliz acariciando su vientre.

- Vamos que quiero ver a mi sobrino.

Cuando íbamos llegando al piso de ginecología nos encontramos a Rosalie, Bella y Didime que venían saliendo.

- ¿Hay reunión o algo?- pregunto Jane recelosa.

- Didime acompaño a Rosalie a asesorarse con el doctor Peter Dumas y me las encontré por casualidad ya que había traído un recado para él.

- Y como les fue- dije preocupado.

- Aun no sé, el doctor quiere hacerme una serie de estudios antes de dar un diagnostico.

- Amor, yo... yo le dije que si necesita una " madre sustituta" yo...

- Eres un ángel amor y cualquier cosa que decidas sabes que te apoyo.

- Bell, Nos acompañas.- le dijo Jane con un puchero.

- Nosotras nos vamos a tomar algo para que Rosalie se calme y después nos vemos.- se despidió Didime.

Nosotros esperamos a que nombraran a Jane para entrar, la doctora hizo la revisión de rutina y después se preparo para el ultrasonido.

Bella y yo nos paramos a un lado de ella y tomamos su mano que estaba helada y temblorosa mientras la doctora le ponía el frio gel y comenzó con el ultrasonido, cuando enfoco el "frijolito" y escuche el latir de su corazón, lo desee, quise que fuera Bella con un bebe nuestro y no de Emmett y Rosalie... pero después me sentí mal. Yo ya tengo a mis hijos que alegran mi vida y Emmett nada...

-Pero te perdiste todo esto- dijo una vocecita en mi mente...

- Es tan pequeño- susurre viendo la imagen en el monitor.

- Y tan inquieto como su madre- Dijo Bella al ver que el puntito no se quedaba quieto.

- Gracias por estar conmigo- Sollozo Jane

- Oye, no llore que solo hago un mínimo comparado con lo que tú hiciste por nosotros.

- Eso hacen las mejores amigas- sonrió Jane

Trate de concentrarme en su charla pero no pude, mi mente se iba una y otra vez a imaginar a mi esposa embarazada... y ese anhelo se estaba arraigando en mi pecho. Quería vivir con ella todo, cada mareo, antojo, vomito, suena asqueroso lo ultimo pero eso quiero estar a su lado durante todo el proceso, y verlo nacer...

- ¡Edwaaaard!- parpadee ante al grito de Jane- te perdimos hermanito.

- Solo imaginaba lo hermosa que debió verse Bella con su barriga.

- Muy fácil cómprate una pelota playera y allí esta.- se burlo Jane

- Te la recordare Jane- reclamó mi esposa.

- Pero no estaré tan grande como tu el mío es uno.

- De todas formas.

La doctora le dio la receta a Jane y las copias de la ecografía.

- Me alegro que todo esté bien con mi sobrino.

- Con una madre como yo por supuesto.

- Pobre, si es tan humilde como su madre.

- ¿Jane?- Alec venia saliendo del ascensor.

- Hola flaco- le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Que hacen por aquí?

- Acompañando a Bella y mi hermanito que planean agrandar la familia

- ¿En serio chicos?- asentí entusiasmando.

- Felicidades entonces, a ver si mi flaca y yo les hagamos competencia después de la boda.

- Tendrás que ponerte las pilas Cuñado- bromee.

- Ya déjense de charlas y vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

- ¿No te comiste las rosquillas rellenas que te mande flaca?

- Sip, y estaban deliciosas pero mi hermanito me ha invitado a comer comida italiana en un nuevo restaurant que han abierto.

- Vayan entonces, nos vemos en casa flaca, chicos.

- Nos vemos.

- Lo de la comida italiana lo dije en serio hermano, es un antojo.

- Vamos por esa comida italiana no queremos que salga con cara de espagueti- dije y Jane junto a Bella estallaron en carcajadas- Ahora que dije.

- Eso le decía yo a Bella que sus bebés nacerían con cara de pasta cuando estaba embarazada de Rob y Nessie.

- Lo más gracioso de todo es que yo odiaba las pastas antes de salir embarazada- Dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa y mi corazón se oprimió ¿Cuántas cosas me perdí?

Salimos del hospital y fuimos por el antojo de Jane, como es lógico pedí pasta, pero tenía un sabor raro y apenas la probé.

Jane ni cuenta se dio pero Bella me miro interrogante, le sonreí restándole importancia.

Recogimos a los chicos del colegio, y nos fuimos a casa, salude a mi hermosa y subí a mi cuarto, en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada caí en un profundo sueño donde acariciaba el vientre abultado de mi esposa...

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, jovipattinson, Genesis Cullen Swan, torposoplo12, patricia paty, beth,y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Besotes**  
_

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_


	39. Chapter 39 TRANSICIÓN

**"TRANSICIÓN"**

Le debía mucho a Rosalie, si no hubiera sido por ella… sacudí la cabeza sacando esas horribles imágenes…

El prestar mi vientre para que ella logre su sueño de ser madre, es una forma de agradecerle, no se lo que sienta ella al no poder tener hijos, pero yo no consibo mi vida sin mis pequeños.

La genetista Chelsea Murray, explicó paso a paso todo el proceso del procedimiento, fecundarían un óvulo de Rosalie con esperma de Emmett y lo implantarían en mi vientre…

Ella y el doctor Dumas serian los encargados del tratamiento.

Pero no era como cantar y silvar, los tres debíamos someternos a una serie de estudios, exhaustivos. Hasta que estuvieran los resultados Chelsea y el doctor Dumas no nos atenderían de nuevo y se llevaría a cabo el siguiente paso.

Didime fue muy amable al acompañarnos, ella sabía todo el proceso y nos dijo que no era fácil, nos recomendó que fuéramos los cuatro a terapia Rosalie, Emmett Edward y yo. Mi esposo viviría el proceso de cerca y estaría directamente implicado.

Didime prometió acompañarnos y apoyarnos en todo el proceso, pasando la boda de Jane tendríamos la primera cita con el psicólogo Matt Launet amigo de ella que nos hizo un espacio en su apretada agenda.

El día de la cita para los análisis, las tres nos presentamos para que tomarán las muestras necesarias.

-Ahora chicas vamos a comer algo que con tanta sangre que les sacaron crei que estaban donando y no solo dejando muestras para unos análisis- bromeo Didime.

-Yo opino que un buen desayuno nos caería de maravilla- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia la salida.

-que sea rápido porque debo volver al trabajo- dije alanzándolas.

-iremos a un restaurant que está a la vuelta ya he llamado a Fancis, la dueña, para que tengan todo listo y asi no estaremos esperado.

Esta mujer siempre esta un paso adelante en todo…

El lugar era muy sencillo pero se sentía calido. La señora francis recibió con mucho cariño a Didime y nos atendió a las mil maravillas.

- El primer paso esta dado, chicas – dijo señalando los brazos de ambas, donde nos habían extraido la sangre.

-No tengo como agradecerles lo que están haciendo- dijo Rosalie limpiando sus mejillas- A ti Didime por todo tu apoyo y a ti Bella, no tengo palabras suficientes…

-Rosalie, sabes que lo hago por que te quiero, y si alguien estará en deuda contigo toda la vida esa seria yo, si no fuera por ti…- temblé de solo recordar.

-Hice lo que cualquiera haría- asguro.

-No Rosalie, arriesgaste tu vida por mi…- se me rodaron las lágrimas…

-Basta de lacrimógenas….

No terminó de decir la frase Didime cuando mi teléfono sonó... Se me hizo extraño y a la vez me dio temor ver que la llamada era de mi madre.

- Hola Mamá.

- ¿Hola cariño, cómo estás? ¿Cómo están mis tesoros?

- Estamos muy bien mamá ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

- Podria estar mejor cariño pero hay cosas que no estan bajo nuestro control

- Que va mal mamá ¿Ha salido algo mal en tu control?

- Yo estoy bien cariño, Phill está pendiente de que cumpla todo al pie de la letra.

-Entonces Mamá ¿Que va mal?

- Es Charlie, será trasladado a Seattle el martes de la próxima semana.

-¿Y qué hay del proceso que está llevando en México?

-Sabes que yo no entiendo de esas cosas cariño, lo que el abogado me dijo fue que Billy fue a verlo y después de eso cambio su declaración, al parecer se ha declarado culpable.

-¿Por qué?- suspiré tratando de asimilarlo- mamá según el último informe aún decía ser inocente.

-Yo tampoco entiendo ese cambio hija, además el abogado dice que el juicio será rápido, porque no habrá pleitos y cosas que no entendí.

-¿Cuándo será el juicio? ¿Ya lo saben?

-La primera audiencia será el jueves, no sé más detalles.

Escuche la voz rota de mi madre y decido mejor cambiar la charla.

-¿vendrás a las boda de Jane?

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo cariño, sabes cuánto amo a esa diablilla.

-Entonces nos vemos en la boda- me alegré mucho, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a mi madre.

-Claro que si cariño, aunque será un viaje relámpago. Llegaremos la noche previa y volveremos el siguiente día temprano a Phoenix, para volar el siguiente día a Seattle.

-Entonces te espero mamá… te quiero.

-También te quiero cariño dale muchos besos a mis niños de mi parte y diles que los amo.

-Bye mamá.

Al terminar la llamada, note que temblaba de pies a cabeza, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y tome varias respiraciones profundas, ¿Qué estaría planeando Charlie? Y ¿Qué hice yo para que me odiara tanto?

-Bella toma- Didime e entrego un vaso de agua con hielos y me lo bebí de una.

-Gracias- susurré en un murmullo audible, un gran nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta.

-Bella, no sé que esté pasando pero de sobra sabes que cuentas con nosotras- Rosalie y Didime tomaron cada quién una de mis manos por encima de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- les di un intento de sonrisa.

Didime hábilmente sacó una charla agradable, hablando de cosas sin sentido al final decidimos que ya era hora de volver, me dejaron en la puerta del hospital y ellas se fueron a hacer algo relajante, aunque a mí esa actividad me estresaba, las compras.

Ocupé mi puesto y me concentre en la actividad del día, no quería darle vueltas al asunto hasta que lo hablará con mi esposo esta noche en la tranquilidad de nuestra alcoba.

Al finalizar mi jornada tome mis cosas y fui por él a su consultorio, se me hizo extraño la mayoría de las veces el era quién venía por mí, y cuando no podía como hoy, me mandaba un mensaje o me hablaba para decirme que fuera por él o lo esperara, peor nada sucedió.

Llegue a su piso y Helen me sonrió, bueno si a esa mueca se le puede llamar sonrisa.

-Buenos días doctora Cullen su esposo dice que pase.

-Gracias Helen.

Abrí la puerta emocionada con la vista fija al frente, a su escritorio… pero no estaba, recorrí con mi vista el lugar y lo vi en el sofá acostado con una mano sobre su estomago y con el otro brazo tapando su rostro, me dio ternura, y con pesar me acerque a despertarlo.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y comencé a besar lo que su brazo me permitía, retiro despacio el brazo y abrió los ojos, un poco desorientado al principio pero después me atrajo para que quedará recostada sobre él.

-¿Estás bien amor?- pregunte preocupada, no era normal que se durmiera mucho menos en el trabajo.

-Solo un poco cansado amor, no le digas a Jane pero eso de salir en la madrugada a buscar sus antojos me tiene frito.

Era cierto, mi esposo estaba ayudando a Jane para que Alec no descubriera aún lo del embarazo, así que si la atacaba un antojo de madrugada o a media noche Edward iba y se lo comprobaba para después entregárselo de contrabando.

-Ya falta poco amor- sonreí besando sus labios

-Aun así me encanta hacerlo- sentí algo en su voz… algo que no supe descifrar.

-Mejor vamos por los niños- dije después de un momento de silencio.

-Quiero estar un momento más así- apretó su agarre, mi cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, amoldados a la perfección.

-¿Me estabas esperando?, Helen me dijo que me esperabas.

-La verdad no, pensaba ir por ti cuando termine con el último paciente, pero me mareé y me recosté para que se me pasará y me quede dormido, pero ahora que estas aquí, no me importa quedarme un rato más.

-Si eso quieres puedo llamar a Didime ella puede recogerlos- casi me caigo cuando se puso de pie de un salto.

-Vamos amor no hay que dejar esperando a los niños.

No pude evitar reírme, lo celos de Edward por la cercanía de Nehuel y Nessie rayaba en lo ridículo.

-Vamos mi bello durmiente- dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Como se había levantado en un movimiento brusco se tambaleo y mi risa se volvió preocupación al ver sus facciones pálidas.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- me acerqué y toqué su rostro frío.

-Tranquila amor es solo el desvelo, pero creo que es mejor que conduzcas tú no confió en mis reflejos en este momento.

-No me gusta eso amor, ¿Por qué no te haces un chequeo?

-No es necesario, es solo el desvelo, verás que cuando pase todo esto de las levantadas por los antojos de Jane y recuperé las horas de sueño estaré bien.

-No estaré tranquila- acaricié su rostro y le di un beso- por favor amor.

-Está bien- dijo en tono resignado- mañana me hare unos análisis completos.

-Gracias amor- sonreí mientras salíamos abrazados de la consulta.

En el camino a la escuela lo mire cabecear varias veces, y bostezar otras tantas, pero sus sentidos estuvieron alerta en cuanto vimos a los niños, charlando animadamente.

Robert, Nessie, Nehuel y una pequeña castaña que nunca había visto. Nehuel cargaba la mochila de Nessie cosa que no me asombro porque siempre lo hace, pero sí lo hizo el que Rob cargará la de la otra niña.

En cuanto vieron el auto se despidieron de los niños, Rob recibió un beso en la mejilla de la niña, y casi puedo asegurar que se sonrojó, aunque no pude poner tanta atención porque mi esposo gruño cuando Nessie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nehuel.

-Hola papi, hola mami- saludaron como siempre hablando a la vez.

-Hola cariños- dije recibiendo un beso de cada uno.

-Hola galán- saludo Edward en un bostezo- hola peque- saludo tomando su rostro entre las manos y besando su frente…un acto aparentemente tierno si no hubiera visto que limpiaba la mejilla donde la beso Nehuel.

-Porque cambiaron de lugar- pregunto Rob preocupado.

-Su mami tenía ganas de conducir- dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo.

-Mejor cuéntenos como les fue.

Ambos se enfrascaron hablando a la vez, pero en esta ocasión cada quién con su propio tema, no se entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Hijos, creo que sería bueno que se pusieran de acuerdo o hablará uno no los dos a la vez.- dijo Edward mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Estamos súper contentos papi, a nuestra clase entro una nueva niña, se llama Kristen, es muy tímida, dice que su mamita y ella se acaban de mudar por el trabajo de ella, viven solitas, el jefe de su mami le regalaba cosas y después la corrió, de seguro le gustaba su mami porque es muy bonita, se llama Bree Tanner y ella es amiga de un señor de su nuevo trabajo que se llama Diego, dice que el señor Diego cuando la vio se puso blanco y miro a su mamita raro, pero después le dijo que era porque se parecía mucho a su mamá.. Ahora es su amigo y dice que le gusta que fuera novio de su mami porque es muy divertido, además de que le gustan casi las mismas cosa que a ella, la hemos invitado a la boda de tía Jane y dice que le dirá a su mamita, le dijimos a Kristen que también puede invitar a diego…

-Nessie, respira cariño- dije divertida.

-Solo falto que te diera el número del seguro social- dijo Edward divertido.

-No papito eso no se dice pero ella se lo sabe de memoria es muy inteligente, dice que su mamita se lo enseñó porque si se enfermaba y la llevaban al doctor que la atendieran luego.

-Y tú qué dices galán- dijo Edward al verlo serio.

-Kristen tiene los ojos bonitos- dijo sonrojado mi hijo- le gustan mucho los perritos pero su mami no la deja tener porque viven en un departamento chiquito y no dejan tener mascotas allí… ¿Papi podemos tener un perrito en casa para que Kristen pueda ir a jugar con él?

- Ya veremos, creo que debemos preguntarle a su abuela primero.

-Cierto, aunque de seguro dice que si, la abuela Lizzy es la mejor.

-Papito ¿Por qué si quieres perrito ahora que Rob te lo pidió para Kristen y cuando yo te pedí uno porque a Nehuel le gustan no quisiste?- apuñe la boca para no reírme… hombres, negué con la cabeza esperando la respuesta de mi esposo.

-Veras cariño… lo que pasa es…- se pasó la mano repetidas veces por el cabello.

-Ya se papi estas celoso de Nehuel, pero no te preocupes tu siempre serás el mejor- dijo mi hija derritiendo por completo a su padre.

-Tú también eres la mejor hija- dijo el lanzándole un beso volado- y tu eres el mejor también galán- lanzo otro beso a Robert.

Cuando llegamos a casa y los niños volaron a preguntarle a Lizzy sobre el perrito, por un lado deseaba que dijera que sí, por la ilusión que les hacía, pero por otra no tanto…

En cuanto entramos a la casa, me llego el olor al pesado de la receta especial de Lizzy estaba delicioso ella misma invento esa receta, me la pasó pero la verdad la cocina y yo no somos muy buenas compañeras.

-Hola hermosa- saludó mi esposo besando su frente.

-Bienvenidos hijos- saludo ella devolviéndole el beso y besándome a mí también.

-Que bien huele Lizzy- la felicité.

-Sabes que a todos nos traen de cabeza los antojos de Jane y me ha pedido mi pescado especial, ya le he mandado a su casa para ellos, no pueden venir porque siguen atareadas con lo de la boda.

-Te ayudo a poner la mesa- dije siguiéndola a la cocina mientras Edward y los niños se quedaban en el salón.

-Claro hija- sonrió antes de señalarme los platos para que los llevará.

-A lavarse las manos- mandé a mis hijos cuando terminamos de poner la mesa.

Corrieron junto a su padre para hacerlo, y volvieron de igual forma. Se sentaron a la mesa, y los niños chillaron felices, su abuela les había preparado su pasta favorita, podría faltar cualquier cosa para comer menos la pasta.

Nessie y Rob prácticamente se lo devoraron, mire de solayo a mi esposo que solo movía la comida en su plato, comió un poco de pescado, pero la pasta ni la tocó…

Me asusté, ¿Qué estaba mal?, no dije nada pero me sentí miserable, desde que pasó lo del secuestro de los niños, he estado tan encerrada en mis miedos que no había puesto atención a lo que sucedía con él. Me juré presionarlo para que se hiciera esos estudios, y si no me dejaba otra opción, llamaría a los refuerzos, aquí estaba Emmett que se seguro ayudaría, y llamaría a Carlisle. A Lizzy la dejaría como última opción, no quería preocuparla.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y los niños se pusieron a hacer la tarea, mire a Edward subir las escaleras, pero iría con él hasta que ayudará a los niños.

Al llegar a la recámara lo miré desparramado en la cama con todo puesto, le quite los zapatos y con dificultad lo moví para quitarle la ropa, sabía lo incómodo que era para él dormir con ropa, hice lo mismo con mi ropa y me acosté a su lado, inmediatamente me abrazo y me quede dormida.

Hablaríamos después.

Al fin llego el día esperado, Jane nos traía a todos de cabeza con sus cambios hormonales, cuando no estaba llorando se reía histérica, Rose se oficio a maquillarla y peinarla cosa que acepto encantada.

-¡Por dios me a odiar! – chillo de repente haciéndonos saltar a todas.

-¿Quién te va a odiar cariño?- preguntó con ternura Lizzy.

-Mi flaco, primero por no decirle pronto lo del bebé, y después porque voy a parecer una pelota playera como Bell.- sollozó.

-No te va a odiar por ninguna razón, primero porque amará que sea su regalo de bodas, y lo segundo los hombres aman que su mujer esté embarazada.

-¿Segura hermosa?- hizo un puchero.

-Tan segura como que ese bebé que traes en tu vientre.

-Gracias, eres la mejor- sonrió y dejo que Rosalie siguiera trabajando con su cabello.

-Hola a todos- saludo Didime desde la puerta.

-Hola- respondimos a coro.

-Vengo a ver si la novia tiene todo- sonrió picara.

-bueno algo nuevo, el vestido; algo azul, el brazalete que le regalo Alec en su aniversario; algo viejo, la corona de Lizzy, algo prestado, el collar de Bella-enumero señalando cada cosa.

-Te falta algo robado- aseguró entrando.

-Eso no es parte de la tradición- dijo confundida.

-Sí que lo es.

-Pero no tengo nada robado- hizo un puchero, para cuando nazca el bebe las hormonas de Jane la habrán vuelto loca.

-No te preocupes querida que está resuelto.

Didime saco de su bolsa una liga de encajes con lazos muy hermosa, se la extendió a Jane que la tomo dudosa.

-Digamos que no hará falta en la tienda- guiño el ojo.

Ayude a jane a colocarse la liga y chilló emocionada. Al fin Rosalie termino su trabajo, uso maquillaje resistente al agua por obvias razones, su cabello lo peino en ondas y lo acomodó en un semi-recogido de lado, el maquillaje neutro, resaltando sus facciones pero sin llegar a los excesos, y el vestido le quedaba de maravilla, el corte era tipo sirena, strapless, en la cadera izquierda tenía una hermosa figura de pedrería y de allí salía una capa de gasa corrugada que giraba frente a ella y caía en cascada en la parte de atrás en corte olas del mar, parecía de ensueño.

-Vamos hija que ya es hora Alec está desesperado allá abajo, casi vuelve locos a Edward, Emmett y Randall.

-Gracias Thea, ¿y mi papá?- pregunto Jane tensa.

-Aquí estoy cariño, -entró con ojos llorosos.

-Gracias por estar aquí papá- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es la boda de mi única hija claro que tenía que estar aquí- aseguró besando su frente.

Apuñe la boca y parpadeé para no llorar, los padres de Jane no eran conocidos por ser cariñosos o expresivos.

- Vamos chicas tomen sus lugares- dijo Thea que seguía en su modo de organizadora, primero iría yo como madrina de honor y tras de mi Rosalie, Didime y Lizzy que aunque protesto que no estaba en edad para ser dama. Las lagrimas, aliada de Jane, la convencieron y hela aquí con un hermoso vestido aguamarina, era recatado para gusto de Jane, pero muy al estilo de Lizzy. Léete la frase

Edward, Emmett, Randall y Carlisle eran los padrinos de Alec, literalmente me quedé babeando cono tonta al ver a mi esposo con ese smoking, el me dio una sonrisa ladeada y me sonrojé, aún no perdía ese efecto en mi.

La ceremonia comenzó y fue muy emotiva, el ministro recordó algunas anécdotas de la infancia de ellos, de cómo se conocieron y de su unión, la importancia del amor en la pareja…

Llegó el tiempo de los votos, Alec, tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando tomo las manos de Jane entre las suyas.

-MI flaca, desde que te conocí supe que era tuyo, me cautivaste con tu sonrisa, con esa chispa que siempre me hace sonreír y me esforcé en que tú fueras mía, y mira que no me la pusiste fácil, te amo flaca, eres mi vida entera y prometo esforzarme cada segundo de nuestras vidas para hacerte feliz porque tu felicidad es la mía.

-Flaco… yo- susurro Jane entre hipos y no pudo hablar por los sollozos, Alec la abrazó y consoló, fue tan tierno susurrándole cosas al oído hasta que se calmo.

-Flaco sabes que te amo- Alec asintió sonriente- y este es el segundo paso para formar una familia- la miro confundido pero espero a que siguiera hablando- dicen que el orden del factor no altera el producto y así quiero que pase en nuestras vidas, debimos casarnos primero y después hacer nuestro flaquito pero no se pudo, ahora ya somos una familia, tu yo y nuestro bebé…

Se escucho un golpe seco seguido por gritos y murmullos, Alec yacía sobre el pasto desmayado, abrace a Jane que lo miraba asustada, mientras Edward y los chicos lo hacían reaccionar…

Se levanto como si hubiera tenido un resorte en la espalda y arrebato a jane de mis brazos, la abrazó fuertemente y después la beso con tanta ternura que volteé a otro lado, se vio tan intimo, y no por la que fuera apasionado o sexual, sino por los sentimientos que reflejaban en él.

- Te amo flaca- susurró emocionado Alec- y amo a nuestro flaquito.

- También te amo flaco- susurro emocionado jane.

El ministro se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención, de los presentes.

-Familiares y amigos de Alec y Jane, es un honor para mi presentarles a la nueva familia Connor.

Todos estallamos en aplausos, los rostros iluminados de mis amigos no tenían precio, me sentí muy feliz por ellos.

Nos fuimos al área de la recepción, Thea se había lucido con la decoración, se miraba de ensueño.

Unos brazos me sorprendieron provocando que saltará, estaba perdida en mis divagaciones.

-Estás hermosa amor- susurró mi esposo al oído.

-Tú muy guapo, has opacado al novio, solo no le digas- dije riendo y recargando mi peso en él.

-Me sentí mal a ver la boda de Jane y Alec- voltee a verlo a la cara no esperaba eso- así debió ser nuestra boda, te mereces una boda así.

-Amor, sonreí acariciando su rostro- tuve la mejor boda, y no me importa que haya sido como "princesa pirata", o lo que sea, fue perfecta porque fue contigo y estaban allí las personas más cercanas que queremos y nos quieren.

-Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- susurró antes de besarme con infinita ternura.

-Te digo Kristen que sí- escuchamos a Nessie decir desesperada.

-Pero no quiero, mi mamita se puede enojar- escuche la voz de la niña. Nos acercamos con sigilo.

-Yo le digo anda porfis- ese porfis me dio miedo.

-Está bien pero tú le dices- dijo con voz resignada la pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo Nessie?- pregunte mirándola sería.

-Nada mami- dijo con voz suave- convencí a Kristen para que se quedé a dormir con nosotros.

-Debes pedirle permiso a su mamá- dije seria

-Lo sé mami- sonrió.

-Aunque tendremos que llevarla temprano a casa, mañana salimos para ver a la abuela Merie.

- Se me había olvidado mami- dijo con un puchero.

La fiesta pasó, Jane y Alec se excusaron temprano alegando que ella estaba cansada y debía descansar, ese par no tenía remedio.

Nosotros esperamos hasta despedir a los invitados, para tristeza de mis hijos, Bree la madre de Kristen no le dio permiso de quedarse, pero prometió que pronto le daría permiso de pasar el día con nosotros.

Lizzy nos acompañaría a Seattle, Thea se quedaría para atender a la familia, nos dolió dejarla sola con todo pero como ella dijo, esto no puede esperar.

En cuanto subí al avión supe que este viaje sería bueno, cerraría un círculo, algo en mi vida que está lleno de interrogantes…

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, jovipattinson, Genesis Cullen Swan, torposoplo12, patricia paty, beth,y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews… Si se me pasa alguien mil disculpas pero reciba mi agradecimiento de de todo corazón. **_

_**Besotes**  
_

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_


	40. Chapter 40 Outtake pov Charlie

**Chicas aquí les traigo un Outtake de Charlie **

**su versión de los hechos espero lo disfruten...**

**muchas gracias a mi amiga Kristin que me asesora en mis horrores ortográficos, gracias por tu paciencia.**

Charlie POV

Aun no asimilaba lo sucedido, cómo pude ser tan estúpido y crédulo, se supone que debí confiar en ella, yo la crie, yo viví a su lado. Pero fue más fácil creerles a otros, y perdí a mi familia, mi hija, nietos y al amor de mi vida, mi Renee.

Aún tengo frescos en mi memoria los momentos vividos a su lado, desde que la mire por primera vez, hasta que me dijo que no me quería ver más.

FLASH BACK

Eran las vacaciones de verano aunque en Forks no sabemos lo que significa eso, está siempre nublado y con un ambiente neblinoso y tétrico, pero aquí viven mis padres y aman este lugar aún no me explico por qué.

Estudio en la Universidad de Washington para estar cerca de ellos. Mi padre sufre una enfermedad del corazón los médicos dicen que es una bomba de tiempo, mi madre no lo sabe yo ayudo a mi papá a guardar el secreto.

Voy camino a casa, mi papá me mando a comprar unos materiales para reparar el techo, él siempre está pendiente de cualquier falla. Además he pensado en guardar unas cosas en el sótano, las que no se necesitan por el momento. De pronto sentí como le tronó una llanta a la camioneta y me ahorrillo, me fui al teléfono público del parque que me quedaba justo al lado y llamé a Ephraim, padre de mi amigo Billy, y mecánico del lugar.

Después de que me prometiera venir me fui a sentar a una de las bancas techadas del parque para esperarlos, si tardaban mucho moriría de aburrimiento.

Me quedé viendo a todos lados, verde, verde, y más verde, no sé qué tiene de atractivo… entonces la vi, su cabello dorado como el sol, apenas lograba ver su perfil, estaba concentrada leyendo, centrada sin voltear a ver a nada ni nadie.

Aproveché y observe cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto, como cuando toma un mechón de cabello y lo mastica.

Ephraim y Billy llegaron cargando un repuesto y lo cambiaron rápidamente, no me quedó de otra que ir a casa.

Papá y yo pasamos toda la tarde arreglando el techo, lógicamente yo hice la mayor parte, pero como dijo Robert, mi padre; mamá no tiene por qué darse cuenta.

El siguiente día hice los cambios hacia el sótano y me apresuré para terminar y darme una buena ducha. A mis padres les dije que iba a casa de Billy, pero en realidad iba al parque a ver si estaba de nuevo la chica con cabellos de sol.

Y allí estaba, en la misma banca, con sus cabellos frisados por la humedad, pero concentrada en su lectura, mordiendo su mechón de cabello.

Pasé la siguiente semana acudiendo al parque cual acosador, solo para verla sentada en la banca leyendo. Muchas veces estuve tentado a acercarme pero no pude, temí que fuera una visión, un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Finalmente, después de pensarlo demasiadas veces, me decido a hablarle, me puse mi mejor ropa y mi mejor perfume... llegué emocionado al parque pero mi ángel de cabellos de sol no estaba, esperé hasta tarde pero no llego. Volví el siguiente día, otro más, así durante una semana y nada. Ya lo hacía por costumbre, o quizás también por anhelo a que apareciera.

Diez días, mi madre me preguntaba que sucedía conmigo pero no sabía responderle, le echaba la culpa al clima que me deprimía.

Fui al parque a la misma hora y me senté en el mismo lugar, y por inercia volteé hacia su banca, casi me voy de espaldas al verla sentada allí con el libro en su regazo y su mirada perdida.

Una ráfaga de aire voló el libro de sus piernas, rápidamente me acerqué y lo recogí.

- Tama- susurré tendiéndoselo.

- Gracias.

- Soy Charlie- dije estirando mi mano para saludarla.

- Renee- Susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé hipnotizado del azul cielo de su mirada, tan hermosa como ella misma.

- ¿Puedo?- señalé el espacio libre de banca a su lado.

Asintió mirando sus manos, casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción. Charlamos un poco, hablé más yo que ella pero sentí que había conquistado una fortaleza por el solo hecho de haberme acercado.

A partir de ese día nos veíamos a diario... hablamos de muchas cosas, lo que nos gustaba y lo que no. Cada día me sentía más feliz a su lado, y quería más que ser solo amigos...

En una de nuestras charlas le pregunté por qué tenía ojeras, al principio se incomodó, pero después de decirle que eso también me gustaba en ella, me confesó que padecía una enfermedad que le bajaba las plaquetas y debían estar monitoreándola constantemente para prevenir una complicación.

Ese día la invite al cine, aceptó y se sentí volar, planee muchas cosas entre ellas pedirle que fuera mi novia. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando nos encontramos allí a Billy, Marcus, Ephraim Jr., Sam, Quil, Rebeca y las chicas de la Push.

Termino siendo una salida grupal, nos divertimos mucho pero nada se dio como había planeado.

La llevé a su casa, pero no quería separarme de ella... aunque no era lo planeado allí le pedí ser mi novia y me acepto. Nos besamos y fui el ser más feliz del universo.

A partir de entonces, en el parque paseábamos tomados de la mano...

El día que tuve que volver a la Universidad fue muy doloroso separarme de mi Renee, mi hermosa chica de cabellos de sol y ojos de cielo, pero prometí volver a la mínima oportunidad.

Mi mamá y ella se hicieron buenas amigas, justo antes de viajar se las presenté, mi papá inmediatamente la adoptó como una hija más. Varias veces mi mamá me contó que mi suegra le cobraba celos de que Renee quería más a mi madre que a ella.

Hablaba lo más seguido posible con ellas y como prometí iba a Forks cada oportunidad por más pequeña que fuera, cada día la amaba más, y soñaba con un futuro juntos.

El día de mi graduación le propuse matrimonio y a los pocos meses estábamos felizmente casados.

Nos mudamos Phoenix donde conseguí trabajo en una Fábrica de textiles, me esforcé para hacer lo mejor y aprender, para escalar de puesto poder ganar más y darle a mi esposa, mi ángel con ojos de cielo y cabellos de sol, todo lo mejor.

Mis esfuerzos dieron frutos luego, el dueño de la compañía me acogió bajo su tutela, él no tenía hijos y se podría decir que me adoptó.

Con mis ahorros y un préstamo que me hizo la compañía compre unas pocas de acciones, que me vendió a un ridículo precio.

Ese día invité a cenar a Renee a su restaurante favorito Midnight Sun. Toda mi intención era sorprenderla pero el sorprendido fui yo. Me dio la mejor noticia del mundo... Seriamos padres.

Todo su embarazo fue de alto riesgo así que contrate una pareja para que le ayudara con la casa, Harry y Sue Clearwater.

El primer momento que tuve a mi pequeña en los brazos me sentí completo, sus ojitos y cabello marrones como los míos pero su piel de porcelana, sus finas facciones eran de mi Renee.

Todo iba viento en popa en mi trabajo, cada día aprendía más y me seguía esforzando por ser el mejor, mis mujeres, Bella y Renee eran el centro de mi universo, en varias ocasiones hablamos de agrandar la familia, pero primero queríamos disfrutar de nuestra pequeña.

La bomba de tiempo explotó y mi padre nos dejó, le rogué a mi mamá que se viniera a vivir con nosotros pero no pude convencerla, ella quería estar cerca de papá, y no la culpo yo estaría igual de estar en su lugar. Hablaba a diario con ella y Renee se pasaba horas al teléfono, charlando hasta de la cosa más pequeña que hacia nuestra hija.

Mi hogar era muy dichoso, no creía que en la tierra existiera alguien más feliz que yo; pero como dicen nada es eterno, y estos años felices llegaron a su fin cuando Renee comenzó a sentirse mal, la lleve al médico, con Billy nuestro médico y amigo.

Este le mando hacer mil estudios y el diagnóstico fue devastador para todos. Mi Renee tenía leucemia... a partir de allí nuestro mundo se volvió en torno a hospitales médicos tratamientos... pero mi Renee luchaba como la guerrera que es, nuestra pequeña Bella tuvo que madurar muy pronto ayudando a su mamá en todo momento.

Mi Ángel de cabellos de sol perdió su hermosa cabellera, donde se sometía a un tratamiento tras otro, que solo controlaban la enfermedad temporalmente y volvía a recaer. En una de las tantas veces se le hizo trasplante de medula, nuestra pequeña Bella fue la donante, a pesar de su miedo a las agujas se sometió a todo el proceso con fortaleza.

Decían que sería la última vez, que con eso tendría... pero a los años volvió a recaer. Billy me dijo que lo más seguro era que no sobreviviera esta vez, porque ella misma estaba harta de todo eso.

Sentí morir, le rogué, le supliqué que buscara algo lo que fuera pero que quería a mi Renee.

Fui a la cafetería y allí me encontré con Rebecca la esposa de Billy y amiga de la juventud.

Se ofreció a escucharme, y yo necesitaba desahogarme fuimos a un consultorio vacio para tener privacidad y allí le conté que me estaba matando la idea de perder a mi Renee y muchas otras cosas que ya ni recuerdo.

Billy me sorprendió encontrando un tratamiento, aunque al principio no entendí después me explico que para llevarse a cabo mi hija debía ser madre.

Como siempre Bella respondió de inmediato y se sometió a un tratamiento de inseminación. Me sentí mal por ella, que truncara su vida así teniendo un hijo sin haber tenido novio.

Yo cuidaba a Renee, verla allí en la camilla con su carita demacrada por la enfermedad y su mirada perdida, me mataba, las enfermeras le pusieron un sedante y se durmió, me sentía ahogado salí a tomar aire necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, porque sino terminaría muriendo de la preocupación.

Me fui a un bar que está cerca del hospital, me tome una copa y cuando pedía la segunda llego Rebecca con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- pidió con voz triste.

- Adelante- Dije señalando el banquillo de al lado.

- ¿Todo bien con Renee?-pregunto preocupada.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Quieres contarme?

Ya me había escuchado una vez y me sentí bien, así que le conté que mi hija se sometió a una inseminación y todo lo sucedido.

- Ten fe Charlie veras que Renee estará bien y serán muy felices, aunque no podría decir lo mismo referente a mi matrimonio- su voz se quebró.

- Puedes contarme si quieres.

- No quiero incomodarte con mis cosas- Dijo dándome una sonrisa triste.

- Ya me escuchaste tu ahora es justo que lo haga yo.

Pedimos otra copa, a esas alturas ya no sabía cuántas llevaba. Me contó que sospecha, casi con certeza que Billy la engaña, como cada vez está más distante que tiene mucho que no la toca. Además de que llega con olor a perfume de mujer.

La abrace y la consolé, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Me dijo debía ir a su casa y me agradeció por escucharla, salimos juntos y nos paramos en la acera para pedir un taxi.

Un auto paso muy pegado a la acera y del susto Rebeca me abrazo pegando su cuerpo al mío, yo la abrace para que no se cayera. Levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos.

De pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándonos con desenfreno, mi cuerpo se encendió rápidamente, tenía bastante tiempo sin intimar con Renee… en un segundo de cordura me separe de ella.

- Esto no está bien Rebeca.

- Solo será sexo Charlie, un desahogo para los dos.

- No está bien Rebeca, Billy es mi amigo y yo amo a Renee.

- No los engañaremos Charlie, será solo algo sin compromiso, no habrá sentimientos, haz de cuenta como si te masturbaras, una forma de desahogo para el cuerpo.

No me dejo responder, me besó nuevamente callando toda protesta, ambos estábamos necesitados de ese desahogo como dijo ella, la arrastre al callejón que estaba al costado del bar y la tomé contra la pared.

Me sentí mal, pero ya no había marcha atrás lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar, Rebeca insistió en que no importaba, que no le diera más importancia de la que tenía.

Cada quién tomo su rumbo.

Me duché en el baño del hospital y me fui con mi Renee, seguía dormida, el sedante que le dio la enfermera. Llore por estúpido, no debí hacerlo, y así me prometí.

Fuimos a visitar a mi madre, que estuvo de lo más feliz por vernos, mi hija tenía alrededor de cuatro meses de embarazo, se veía hermosa.

Mamá me regañó por no visitarla tan seguido, y tenía toda la razón, desde que tomé el control de la fábrica de textiles ya no me daba tiempo de nada, porque entre el trabajo y la enfermedad de Renee no programaba viajar a verla. Me sentí mal pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Con Rebeca nos volvimos a ver un par de veces en plan de amigos y no tuvimos relaciones de nuevo.

Aproveché que estábamos a Forks y lleve a mi Renee a nuestro parque, pasamos toda la mañana allí, recordando los momentos felices que vivimos juntos en ese lugar.

Mama me envió un mensaje diciendo que saldrían ella y Bella así que decidí levar a Renee al hotel del pueblo, como adolecentes que se fugan, peor todo quedo truncado porque comenzó a sentirse mal, así que lo único que hicimos las horas que estuvimos allí fue dormir.

Al llegar a casa encontré a mi madre y a Bella aún en pijama, les dije que no parecía que habían salido, mi madre se defendió diciendo que llegaron cansadas y se habían puesto cómodas, no quise averiguar más.

Me relamía los bigotes, esperando que sirvieran la cena, mi mama me había prometido hacer estofado, y como ella no había quién lo hiciera.

Pero lo que hizo fue mandarme que pidiera pizza y pasta por teléfono, frustración sexual más frustración alimentaría, estaba jodido.

Me puse a ver la tele, un partido de beisbol, pero no me pude concentrar la frustración no me permitía.

Después de que Renee se tomara su tranquilizantes y se durmiera salí a tomar aire, necesitaba hacer algo, me estaba ahogando, manejé hasta el parque, para recordar lo momentos felices, pero el lugar no estaba solo, Rebeca estaba allí, sentada en la banca de nosotros, de mi Renee y mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte más brusco de lo que pretendía...

Pego un salto y se llevo la mano al pecho- Me asustaste- dijo tomando varias respiraciones, la mire fijamente traía un vestido delgado nada adecuado para el frío que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte al verla limpiar sus mejillas.

-Trato de estarlo- sonrió con tristeza- Pero ver que tantos matrimonios se están yendo a pique, Billy no me toca, creo que ya estoy vieja y no le apetezco como mujer.

-Oye no digas eso, eres una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre se sentiría alagado de tenerte.

-No me siento así- susurró limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Venga Rebeca, no te pongas así, en todos los matrimonios hay problemas.

-Lo siento yo agobiándote con mis cosas y tú debes estar mal por todo lo que pasa en tu familia.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome agobiado, agache la mirada, había muchas veces que toda esta situación me sobrepasaba, necesitaba desconectarme, hacer algo o me volvería loco.

-¿Charlie?- dijo levantando mi rostro y uniendo nuestros labios, fue dulce y suave, me deje llevar respondiendo el beso.

Se levantó y tomo mi mano, me guio hasta el auto y me pidió las llaves, se las di actuando por instinto, bloquee todo no quería pensar.

Me llevó a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, y allí tuve relaciones con ella de nuevo. Me fui a casa esperando no me descubrieran, mamá andaba en la parte de atrás haciendo algo, ya estaba por amanecer.

Subí a la recámara y encontré a Renee sentada en la cama tomándose su primera ronda de medicamentos del día.

-¿Te sientes bien?- asintió dejándose caer en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-Si quieres vamos al médico o...- me apresuré a decir.

-Solo necesito dormir un poco ok…- dijo acurrucándose bajo las mantas.

Me duché y me puse el pantaloncillo del pijama y me acosté a su lado quedando profundamente dormido.

Escuche un portazo y me levante de un salto, mire para todos lados y después escuché las maldiciones de Renee en dirección al baño, entonces me fije y las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre, me levanté y mire en el piso un hilo de sangre hacia el baño. Creí morir.

Renee maldecía dentro del baño, tome el teléfono y llame a emergencias.

Cuando íbamos de salida llego Bella, se asustó al ver a su madre pero aún así bromeo con ella, nos fuimos al hospital y ella se quedo con mi madre.

Rebeca llegó, no supe cómo se entero pero fue de gran apoyo para mí en esos momentos, hablé a la clínica en Nueva York y Aro, el médico tratante de Renee me pidió trasladarla cuanto antes.

Llamé a casa de mi madre para avisar y espere a que estabilizaran a Renee.

Pero las desgracias no llegan solas, una pareja llego a urgencias cargando a una joven embarazada e inconsciente, deduje por la forma en que colgaba de los brazos del hombre.

La doctora les pregunto por sus datos y dijeron haberla encontrado en la carretera al lado de una descolorida y vieja camioneta roja, el mundo se abrió a mis pies.

Mi hija estaba delicada, y los bebes estaban en peligro, estaba como fiera enjaulada, por un lado mi Renee y por el otro mi hija y mis nietos.

Rebeca me dijo que me ayudaría a relajarme, me guió al cuarto de limpieza y me hizo olvidar por unos minutos, era bastante hábil con su boca.

Decidimos mudarnos a Nueva York, yo ya estaba prevenido, desde que inicio el tratamiento Renee en la clínica Breaking Dawn había comprado una casa allí.

Me llevé a Sue y Harry para que les ayudaran, frente a la empresa en mi lugar deje a Garrett un joven que me recordaba a mi mismo a su edad.

Yo atendía todo por video llamada, mail, y todas las comodidades que la tecnología ofrece.…

Ambas mujeres estaban en reposo, Bella por el peligro en que estaban mis nietos, y Renee porque debía soportar a que nacieran los niños para ser sometida al trasplante.

Rebeca vino unas cuantas veces, y me acosté con ella… me servía para calmar el estrés, además era sexo sin compromisos.

Había puesto unas oficinas en Nueva York desde allí atendía los negocios, lo hice más para no ver a mi Renee tan… deteriorada por la enfermedad.…

Estaba en la oficina cuando recibí una llamada de Sue, mi hija y mujer nuevamente estaban hospitalizadas, deje todo botado y me fui al hospital, me tuvieron esperando por horas hasta que al fin me dijeron que mis nietos habían nacido y estaban sanos, mi hija cansada y sedada pero bien.

A las pocas horas me avisaron que Renee estaba siendo sometida al tratamiento, crucé los dedos y rogué para que esta vez saliera bien y que ya pudiéramos salir de la pesadilla de esta enfermedad, me quede encerrado con ella en ese cuarto de hospital hasta que la dieran de alta.

Mis nietos eran algo parecidos a mi hija, pero la mayoría de sus rasgos eran desconocidos, su cabello de un extraño color bronce y los ojos de un color esmeralda... Eran mis nietos y para mi eran perfectos.

En una charla con Rebeca me convenció que sería bueno darles mi apellido así mi hija podría hacer su vida además había quedado con ganas de más hijos.

Pero mi hija rechazó la idea por completo, tan testaruda como su madre, así que los registró como madre soltera.

Rebeca me citó en un lugar discreto asegurando que tenía en su poder pruebas acerca de la amante de Billy... Sentí el mundo cayo a mis pies, en ella se miraba a Bella abrazada muy acaramelada con él, mi supuesto mejor amigo. Despotrique furioso pero Rebeca me hizo entrar en razón, no debía decir nada, para bien o para mal él era el médico de Renee y lo que menos necesitaba ella era tener disgustos...

Me dio a entender que mis nietos fueran hijos de él, pero lo negué aunque no se parecían a mi familia pero a él tampoco... Pasamos toda la tarde enredados en las sabanas no me explicaba como Billy podía ser tan tonto como para desperdiciar a una mujer tan apasionada, no creo que mi hija pueda ser así de sexi y apasionada.

Pasé página en ese asunto, además estábamos lejos de Phoenix.

Demoré nuestra estancia en Nueva York lo más posible pero Renee quería volver a nuestro hogar.

Bella se acomodo a trabajar en el hospital por la ayuda de Billy, aunque supuestamente había sido Alec el que le consiguió el trabajo pero Rebecca me dijo que escucho a Billy cobrando favores para acomodar a Bella, se me retorció el estómago pero me trague las bilis lo que sea porque Renee se recupere del todo.

Mi Renee era una abuela fantástica y no podría ser menos, esos pequeños nos tenían en sus manitas a todos, cada día estaban más grandes y más hermosos. Robert, mi nieto se llamaba como mi padre, amé que mi hija le honrara así. Donde si no me convenció fue en el de mi nieta pero no podía discutirle, ella fusionó los nombres de mi Renee y de la desconocida que le ayudo aquella vez en Forks, era un trabalenguas Reneesme, pero de cariño le decimos Nessie.

En mis manos tenia las pruebas de que Bella seguía siendo amante de Billy. Un gran archivo con fotos de ellos juntos.

El tiempo pasó, a Renee le hacían análisis periódicamente y siempre salía muy bien... Mi familia estaba de maravilla, ya no tuve más encuentros con Rebeca, mi Renee volvió a ser la mujer apasionada de antes, se podría decir que hasta que parecíamos recién casados.

Rebeca siguió siendo mi amiga, era una mujer fantástica siempre allí para apoyarme y escucharme.

Mis nietos por su cumpleaños número tres pidieron ir a un parque de diversiones, Alec, Jane y Bella los llevarían mientras Renee, Harry, Sue y yo les prepararíamos la fiesta en casa.

Jane nos hablo desesperada, tenían a mi nieta en el hospital, sentí la tierra partirse a mis pies, le había sangrado la nariz y la llevaron inconsciente. ¿Será que la enfermedad de Renee fue heredada por mi nieta? No quise pensar, todos nos fuimos al hospital.

Mi nieta estaba mal y necesitaba un trasplante de medula Urgente. Todos nos hicimos las pruebas pero nadie resulto compatible.

Me sentí devastado, fui a la empresa para dejar a cargo de todo a Garrett no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría mi nieta allí.

Sobre mi escritorio encontré un sobre sin remitente pero dirigido a mí, lo abrí y lo poco que quedaba de admiración por mi hija cayó a mis pies, en el había fotos muy comprometedoras de mi hija con uno de los doctores del hospital.

Llamé a la única persona que me podía ayudar, dijo que en unos minutos Rebeca estaba en mi oficina, lloré de la decepción y del dolor ¿Qué clase de promiscua era mi hija?...No quería ese ejemplo para mis nietos.

En cuanto llego Rebeca la tome como animal sin decir nada, necesitaba borrar de mi mente las imágenes de mi hija con ese tipo, sacar el dolor y la decepción.

Hablamos y como siempre me escuchó aconsejándome, y tenía toda la razón debía pelear por la custodia de mis nietos... esperaría a que Reneesme saliera del hospital.

Fui a ver como seguía Nessie, estaban casi todos allí, mi hija no, estaba Jane aseguro que estaba bien y que vendría con ayuda para Nessie.

Llegó acompañada de un hombre, en un principio no lo vi, Alec y yo estábamos cuidando de Rob, pero cuando lo hice no dude el parecido con mis nietos especialmente con Rob, era impresionante.

Él estaba en la camilla listo para ser llevado a quirófano pero me quedé de piedra el ver que se despedían con un beso en los labios... para que recién se conozcan eso era mucha confianza.

Averigüe el nombre del tipo, Edward Cullen, lo investigué y resulta que estuvo en ese hotel, en la convención le seguí su historial y al parecer fue un chico problema, tenía fama de picaflor, aunque no había nada al respecto en los últimos tres años.

Se quedó encerrado con mi nieta, por no ser qué de prevención y Rob no se pasaba hablando de otra cosa que no fuera su papito esto o su papito aquello, en un charla que tuvimos me conto que estaba feliz que su papito volviera de viaje, que su mamita les había dicho no se qué cosas. Todo eso lo iba almacenando en mi mente, y cada vez me convencía más de que Isabella no era la que decía ser.

Al fin dieron de alta a mi nieta, Renee y Sue le organizaron una bienvenida, esperamos y esperamos y ni señales de ella. Hasta que recibimos una llamada de Nessie donde nos decía que ellos irían a comer con ""su papi"", después Jane recibió otra llamada donde ellos se negaban a llegar si en la manta de bienvenida no se incluía a "su papi"... sentí mi sangre hervir pero lo hicimos.

Me encerré en el despacho, leí una y otra vez la nota que traían las fotos, no cabía duda me hija era un cualquiera… lloré por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto… mire la hora, le tocaba el medicamento a Reneé, fui a cerciorarme de que se los tomara, Jane dijo que hablaría por teléfono con Alec para ver porque no llegaba y me quedé esperando como imbécil a que mi hija se dignara a llegar, Renee propuso ver otra película, al parecer mientras estaba en el despacho habían visto una.

Jane volvió pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo más seguro es que hubiera discutido con Alec, este par no tiene remedio.

Cuando por fin llegaron como "la familia feliz" se me retorció el estómago. ¿En que más nos estaría mintiendo Isabella?

Los niños junto a sus papis se fueron a dormir, imaginé que por esta noche dormirían cada quien con un niño o mejor aún, ese hombre en el cuarto de visitas... deseando que fuera este ultimo esperé a que se durmieran para ir a hablar con él de hombre a hombre, mis nietos se estaban apegando mucho a él y no permitiría que les hiciera daño.

Toqué la puerta y nadie respondió, así que abrí y me lleve la desagradable sorpresa de que el cuarto de invitados estaba solo. Me fui al cuarto de los niños imaginando cuan gracioso se vería en una de las camitas o en la silla... pero no estaba allí... la última opción no quería ni pensarla, Bella no podía caer tan bajo ¿O sí?

Pero al llegas a su puerta, escuché ruido y me quedé atento… eso no podía estar pasando… mi hija no podía estar haciendo eso, no en mi casa… pero los ruidos eran inconfundibles, quise abrir la puerta y tenia seguro ¿desde cuándo le ponía seguro?, fui por las llaves a la cocina, hecho una furia.

Isabella me iba a escuchar como que me llamo Charlie Swan,… Renee me preguntó algo pero no respondí, sentía que si abría la boca ella pagaría por la rabia que traía contra la pérfida de Bella y su…

Abrí la puerta y allí estaban en la cama, él en bóxer y ella casi desnuda, del sobresalto se cayeron de la cama, hubiera sido gracioso si no me estuviera muriendo de rabia.

Le grite, la golpee y la corrí de la casa, le aseguré que no quería un ejemplo así para mis nietos… salió del cuarto a buscar a los niños, no la creí capaz de sacar a Nessie, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar, allí estaba el malnacido ese y le aseste un golpe, y otro, el tercero lo detuvo y nos tramamos hasta que Alec y Harry nos separaron, le reclame los gastos que tuve con ella, y el valiente aparecido me tiro a la cara con un cheque firmado y fechado pero sin cantidad específica para que yo pusiera allí todos los gastos que generaron mis nietos y Bella, eso era lo de menos, pero no se los diría.

Al girarme en encontré a Renee vuelta un mar de lágrimas, lo que me faltaba… me agache para calmarla pero me huyo como si tuviera la peste… se levantó y se metió a nuestra recámara dando un portazo, quise ir tras ella pero la puerta estaba con seguro…

Malditos fueran Isabella y su amante…

Salí de la casa y llame a la única persona que me entendía y con quién podía desahogarme de todas las formas posibles, no fuimos a un hotel y pasamos horas entre las sabanas, Rebeca me dijo que le diera tiempo, que tal vez era solo una racha que cuando entrara en si abandonaría al tipo y volvería, además podía seguir acumulando pruebas para poder demandarla y quedarme de una vez por todas con mis nietos.

Al amanecer decidí irme, dejando a Rebeca profundamente dormida, no estaba a gusto sabiendo que mi Renee estaba enojada conmigo.

Al salir encontré a Bella subiendo un taxi sola con los niños, no vi señales de que ese estuviera con ellas, de seguro iba a casa.…

Me fui a la tienda del hotel y le mande un regalo a Rebeca a la habitación, nunca lo había hecho pero esta vez me nació, era un juego de pendientes y collar en oro con un dije en forma de paloma muy hermoso… compré ropa para mí y me fui a la oficina.

Terminé mi jornada y cuando volví a casa, me encontré con que no solo Renee estaba enojada conmigo sino Sue y Harry. Bella no había regresado, pero ya lo haría.…

Jane no apareció por la casa en varios días, después la escuche cuchicheándose con Renee al parecer Isabella estaba en forks, lo que no sabía era si con mi madre o con ese tipo.

Hice averiguaciones y me entere de que vivía con él, tenían una casa a nombre de mis nietos, entonces tenía dinero.…

Llené el cheque por varios miles de dólares y lo cambie solo para fastidiarlo.

Hablé con Rebeca que se había vuelto la voz de mi conciencia y me dijo que los dejara jugar a la casita, que pensara en mis nietos que estaban felices de tener a su papá.

No me agrado mucho la idea pero lo deje pasar, además me serviría como atenuante para que Renee me perdonara.

Me dediqué a reconquistar a Renee y a pasar tiempo con Rebeca, cada vez me sentía más cómodo con ella, me escuchaba, me aconsejaba y ¿por qué no? teníamos sexo… muy bueno; cada vez se esforzaba por complacerme mejor, y lo estaba logrando.

Los meses pasaron y Renee me permitía acercarme más… un día llegue y encontré a Sue en un mar de lágrimas, mi hija había sido atacada y estaba grave en el hospital.

Le dije que guardaba el secreto, Renee no debía enterarse, llame a Rebeca para pedirle ayuda y compañía para ir a verla… y me dijo que esa era mi oportunidad, para reclamar a mis nietos…

-… No es por alarmarte pero si Bella no sobrevive tus nietos se quedaran con ese hombre y quién sabe qué ejemplo les dará…- dijo dentro de su argumento.

Me acompañó a hacer los trámites con el abogado, presentar la denuncia y todo lo necesario…

Llegamos directo al hospital, ella me espero fuera, en un restaurant que estaba a un costado, no estaba para juegos, así que fui directo al grano, mis nietos volverían conmigo a Phenix para que se alejaran de toda la porquería que rodeaba a su madre

Todo se complico, la madre de ese los escondió y aunque dijeron que se los había llevado en contra de su voluntad, pero a mí no me engañabas fue solo una farsa para alejarme de ellos.

Los llevé a juicio y perdí, la muy… permitió que mis nietos tuvieran el apellido de ese…

Pero no se quedaría así, seguiría peleando, ellos jugaron sucio al esconderlos y registrarlos como Cullen. A escondidas yo también lo haría.…

Bella tuvo un "accidente", al parecer su suegra estaba loca, e intento matarla, tomé eso a mi favor, y lo anexe al expediente como una prueba, mis nietos no podían estar cerca de una loca.…

Me detuve un poco de hacer mucho ruido, Renee se había enterado y se puso como fiera, me amenazó para que los dejara en paz… pero no lo haría Rob y Nessie serian míos.…

Ayudé a Esme a salir del hospital y entre los dos, saqueamos el cuarto de los niños y en la camioneta de mi papá tiramos las cosas a la salida del pueblo.

Pero como dijo Rebeca, actué por impulso y no analice todo, las cámaras de seguridad del sanatorio mental, y la "comunicativa" de la vecina y según dijeron unas personas que nos vieron tirar las cosas.

Esa mujer siguió encerada y a mí me mandaron una orden de detención y una de alejamiento era imposible que mi Renee no se enterara.

Pero… el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo…

-¡Me das asco Charlie!- me gritó en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa.

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sin entender de qué venía.

-De que se trata todo lo que estás haciendo tú para perjudicar a nuestra hija, no creí que fueras tan ruin y cayeras tan bajo, vinieron unos oficiales a buscarte, traían una orden de detención en tu contra… ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo llorando amargamente

Me acerqué para consolarla pero me miro con odio.…

-Lárgate de mi casa Charlie Swan, y no vuelvas nunca… ¡te odio!- gritó señalando la puerta.

-Mi amor por favor deja explicarte…- supliqué.

Llagarte Charlie, no te quiero en mi vida… te mandaré la demanda de divorcio…

—Por favor mi amor- insistí.

-No soy tu amor ni tú el mío, te desconozco, no te amo y no te quiero cerca de mí…

Entró corriendo hacia la recámara y me quede idiota mirando.…

Y con ella se llevo lo poco bueno que quedaba en mi…

Fin de flash back.

Miré las rejas de mi celda… que tonto fui, Rebeca estaba aun más loca que la mamá de Edward, y me lavo el cerebro y yo estúpido que deje que lo hiciera.…

Con su ayuda cree una cuenta, con un pseudónimo, Charles Black, tan sínico fui que utilice el nombre de mi amigo.

Todo un año me mantuvo escondido, nuestros lazos se unieron más, ella era mi mujer, pero no me satisfacía por completo porque no estaba en mi corazón.

Me estaba deprimiendo mucho, y ella me convenció de irnos a unas vacaciones a México, en la Riviera Maya para ser exacto.…

Sacamos un pasaporte falso para mí y ella usó el de su hermana gemela Rachel.

El lugar era magnifico, teníamos unos días allí cuando vi a mi hija siendo cargada por ese, su marido y delante de ellos una mujer mayor, si mal no recuerdo era la abuela de él, con mis nietos tomados de las manos, sentí una cuchillada en el pecho, mientras ellos eran felices y podían andar de aquí para allá completamente libres yo no, y sentí la rabia dominar mi sistema.

Rebeca planeo todo, mantuvimos vigilado el hotel donde estaba, vimos a la señora llevar a los niños a la piscina.…

Entonces pusimos en marcha el plan, si mis nietos no podían estar conmigo tampoco con ellos.…

En este ultimo año mi círculo de amistades cambio radicalmente, como prófugo me revolvía con gente de mala reputación, y entre ellos localice algunos que me podían ayudar a conseguir una familia que adopte a los niños.

Nos llevamos a mis nietos, que de buena gana se fueron conmigo, eso removió algo en mi, Bella no les había metido cizaña en mi contra...solo me molesto que me llamaran abuelo pero eso podía cambiar Entonces pensé en buscar la manera de quedarnos con ellos.

Rebeca los sedó para que no sintieran el tiempo y yo esperaba, que ni el viaje. Nos iríamos a Italia yo como Billy Wolfe, Rebeca Wolfe y los niños. Todos teníamos pasaportes falsos, teniendo contactos los consigues fácil y rápido.

En la radio anunciaron que la policía nos buscaba y dijeron que en los noticieros de la tele estaban nuestras fotos.

Entramos a una tienda, dejando a los niños dormidos y tapados con una manta en el asiento trasero. Compramos víveres y ropa tintes de cabello y todo lo necesario para cambiar nuestro aspecto.

Subimos las cosas al auto y los niños seguían dormidos me alegre por ello, un pendiente menos.

A los pocos metros nos encontramos con un retén, metí el acelerador y salí disparado, y ellos tras de nosotros, no vi una curva que estaba al frente y derrapo la camioneta, volamos al vacio, escuché los gritos de Rebeca y un sordo golpe en la espalda seguida de un dolor agudo. Después la oscuridad me rodeo.

Desperté en el hospital, desorientado, allí de la manera más cruda y cruel me dijeron que el golpe en mi espalda había dejado una lesión grande, y como consecuencia no volvería a caminar, sin esperanzas de una cirugía.

Rebeca murió y lo peor de todo nadie supo darme razón de mis nietos...

Reí, no de alegría y nostalgia... no sé cómo pude ser tan confiado con ellos sabiendo lo exageradamente inteligentes que son. Pero gracias a eso están con vida- dijo una vocecita en mi interior.

Busque la foto que me entregaron en el hospital con mis pertenencias, solo eso permitieron que se quedara conmigo. En ella estamos Mi Renee, Bella, Nessie, Rob, Sue, Harry, Jane, Alec y yo sentados en el parque... nos la tomamos poco antes del cumpleaños número tres de los niños.

Antes de que apareciera ese, bien pude callar lo de Billy y hasta lo del doctorcito, con tal de permanecer juntos.

Me sobresalté al ver que el guardia abría la reja de mi celda.

- Tienes visita Swan- dijo rudamente.

- Qui...- La pregunta queda en el aire cuando vi a Billy Black, se quedó parado solo mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada.

- Si querías cerciorarte de que soy un inútil paralitico ya me viste, y ya te puedes ir.

- Vine a cerciorarme de que sigues siendo un imbécil. Y me lo acabas de demostrar.

- Simplemente no quiero lastimas.

- No las necesitas con las tuyas te bastan y sobran.

- A que has venido Billy.

- A charlar con un viejo amigo.

Me reí, - No te burles.

- No lo hago, siempre supe del amor de Rebeca por ti, fuiste el único hombre que ella amo- Suspiró y se sentó en el piso con las piernas en forma de mariposa- Desde la primera vez que estuvo contigo no me permitió tocarla, que ironía, me casé con ella queriendo formar un hogar, yo la amaba… desde que era una niña de coletas… pero ella solo tubo ojos para ti... Recuerdas en la escuela cuando la maestra nos conto la historia del joven que trabajaba en el circo... tu dijiste que te gustaba el nombre de Jacob para ponerle a un hijo tuyo... ¿Por qué crees que le puso así a nuestro hijo?

Nadie supo, ni siquiera tú, pero Jake nació con un problema del corazón- rió con amargura- Y ella se alegro, porque tenía algo familiar contigo por la enfermedad de Robert, el médico nos pidió operarlo porque si no se hacía corríamos el riesgo de perderlo... lógicamente ella se negó alegando que Robert aun vivía y tenía un mal del corazón.

Tratamos de explicarle que el caso de Jake era distinto pero no hubo poder humano que la hiciera desistir.

En ese tiempo te mandaron a una capacitación a Europa y ella se fue tras de ti aunque me dijo iría ver a Raquel que tenía problemas con el embarazo.

Aproveché su ausencia y autoricé que operaran a nuestro hijo. Cuando llegó le dije que el niño se había puesto grave y no me quedó de otra. Aceptó mi argumento al ver al pequeño tan fácil. Pero siempre estuvo tras de ti, pendiente de cada cosa que sucedía a tu alrededor.

- Y tú en venganza te acostaste con mi hija- dije enojado, me miró cono si estuviera loco y después negó con la cabeza.

- No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero es la mentira más grande y estúpida que he escuchado, siempre he visto a Isabella, como la pequeña Bella, como una sobrinita, me inspira ternura y despierta mi instinto paternal, la admiro por ser tan fuerte y valiente; por luchar siempre por los demás sin importarle sacrificarse a sí misma.

- Los vi- aseguré sin aclararle que fue en fotografías.

- Tal vez nos viste abrazados una de las muchas veces que lloró desconsolada por su madre y la consolé.

- Y que me dices del cuento de la inseminación que se inventaron para tapar que ella andaba de zorra.

- No sé de que hablas, la inseminación se hizo, el doctor Gerandy me llamó admirado por el valor y el amor que Bella le tenía a su madre como para someterse a un tratamiento así siendo virgen aún, con la responsabilidad tan grande que conlleva; además de que sería difícil que encontrara pareja siendo madre soltera.

- Pero yo...- no podía asimilarlo, entonces las fotos con el doctorsucho, o la vez que estaba casi desnuda en la cama con ese tipo.

- Se lo que estas pensando, pero Bella jamás tuvo algo que ver con el doctor Liam, él siempre estuvo tras ella pero lo rechazó olímpicamente, estoy enterado de las fotos que te llegaron... no sé cómo creíste sabiendo que existe la tecnología tan avanzada para los fotomontajes parezcan reales.

- Pero no me vas a negar que fue una fácil al dejarse manosear y acostarse con ese tipo a las primeras de cambio.

- A veces no todo lo que se ve es así.

- Ahora eres filósofo.

- No, y ni pretendo serlo pero lo que viste no fue más que un malentendido. Jane me conto todo, los niños pidieron dormir los cuatro juntos pero cuando Edward y Bella se durmieron se fueron a su cuarto, Bella se cayó de la cama al tiempo que Edward salía del baño recién duchado, él olvido meter ropa y salió en bóxers, confiando en que Bella estaba dormida. Con la caída Bella se golpeo la cadera y la espalda, entonces Edward le puso de la pomada con lidocaína que siempre tiene, y si preguntas por la falta de blusa de ella debes saber lo difícil que es curar con la ropa puesta pero ella en todo momento estuvo de espaldas a él.

- Por favor no me hagas reír... los ruidos que escuche eran diferentes no por un simple masaje.

- Se nota que nunca has recibido uno, yo siempre gimo de placer cada vez que me dan masajes. Y eso precisamente pasaba con Bella. ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en toda la tención que recaía en sus hombros? No tengo idea como ha soportado tanto y tu echándole más leña al fuego.

Te tenía tanto miedo que ese día en la playa sufrió una crisis nerviosa con solo verte, Imagina que tan aterrada estaba y tú que viniste a confirmar los temores de ella al llevarte a los niños...

- Y ellos...

- Dicen que a su abuelito le ha picado el vicho que hace malas las personas, y que ahora eres el abuelito malo.

- Nunca quise hacerles daño, yo solo...- no tenía nada que argumentar, juzgue y condene a Bella sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

- Rebeca se encargo de envenenarte Charlie, y tú la dejaste hacerlo.

- Aquí el único mal fui yo... ¡Carajo! yo la crié... debí defenderla no juzgarla.

Dije antes de romper en llanto como un bebé asustado.

- Renee me lo dijo- sabía a lo que se refería, ya había recibido la demanda de divorcio.

- Lo firmaré...- limpié mi nariz con el dorso de la mano.

- Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

- Deberías odiarme Billy.

- No puedo, ni quiero...siempre fui consciente de su amor por ti, y lo poco que me dio me hizo feliz... tampoco fui ni soy un santo Charlie... Yo tengo una amante desde hace años, Stella es una gran mujer y me ama.

No dije nada, era una piltrafa humana con el alma podrida y el corazón destrozado

- No sé si decírtelo...

- No creo que pueda ser más doloroso de lo que he pasado Billy.

- Me temo que sí...- Suspiró y se quedó en silencio y yo junto a él.

- Renee está con Phill- sentí un frio recorrer mis huesos.

- Te refieres a...

- Él quiere proponerle matrimonio en cuanto se divorcien.

- Ella- trague el nudo de mi garganta- ¿ella es feliz?

- Lo ama- suspiró y me miró con dolor después de decirlo.

- ¿Y él?- asintió. - Mi cabellos de sol merece ser feliz.

- Terminó la hora de visita- dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta.

- Hasta pronto Charlie.

- Se feliz amigo.

Él se fue y me dejó sumido en la peor de las miserias, todos mis odios y mi furia, todo lo que sentía por ellos se volvió en mi contra.

Pedí llamar a mi abogado y él llego a las pocas horas, con su traje negro sus lentes de marca y su maleta de piel.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente señor Swan?- me apresuró.

- Me declarare culpable de todos los cargos que se me imputan tanto aquí como en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Señor?- me miró confundido.

- No me volví loco ni nada por el estilo, estoy equivocado en todo y no voy a pelear.

- Señor, cuando me llamó me acababa de llegar un comunicado, su hija y esposo no presentaron denuncia por el secuestro de los pequeños solo pidieron que se siguieron se continuara con la orden de alejamiento.

Sentí un aguijonazo en el pecho. Nunca creí caer tan bajo...

- Y el señor Black declaró que la muerte de su esposa fue accidental y no presentó cargos, mañana apelaré y casi estoy seguro que podrá salir bajo fianza, además contamos con un amparo para detener un poco la extradición en lo que...

- No quiero detener nada, agilice todo quiero que me lleven a dónde sea que lo tengan que hacer y me condenen como merezco.

- ¿Pero señor?

- Solo haga lo que le pido por favor.

Asintió y salió desganado.

Tenía que enfrentarme a todo ello y pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Sería demasiado difícil estar allí, ver a Bella con su esposo... a mi Renee con ese hombre y a mi madre... Iba a enfrentar la justicia... pero lo más difícil para mí era enfrentar a la que un día fue mi familia.

_**Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen, Narraly, cris, tina,camibur25, eddieIlove, vane Sweety Cullen, bellaliz, keila, sissy, vallerk, zeelmii Black Cullen Whitlock, popotito, paz15, ISACOBO, Roxana Elisabeth, teresacuencapiquer, liduvina, fatma, zujeyane, Anne mcQ Sheperd Pattz, valentina RK, Roxana Elizabeth, Wondered Emma, jovipattinson, Genesis Cullen Swan, torposoplo12, patricia paty, beth, cary, Karlie7, Galicia Cullen, tefi98, Naye15,y anónimos mil gracias por sus reviews… Si se me pasa alguien mil disculpas pero reciba mi agradecimiento de de todo corazón.**_

_**Alertas y favoritos mil gracias **_

_***chicas les aviso no les quedan muchos capitulos a este fic, no les puedo decir un nuero especifico pero si son a lo mucho cinco contando con el epilogo...**_

_**mi gracias por acompañarme en el trayecto...**_

_**Besotes**  
_

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_


End file.
